The Darkside of Heaven
by Cat Lea Takersdarkone
Summary: Heaven a new wrestler joins the WWF and The Brothers of Destruction can they save her from a past that is coming back at her full force. New Chapter 115 Up please read and review and let me know how it is. More will be coming soon.
1. Discliamers and Junk

**__**

The Darkside of Heaven

By : Cat Lea

__

Date Started : July 19, 2002

__

Date Finished : 

__

Disclaimer : 

I'm sure that everyone has read at least one of these before but let me just state that for the record that I do not own Taker or Kane though I wish I did. Or better yet I wish that they owned me. ( Could be Fun ) I also do not own any other of the wrestlers as they belong to themselves and to the WWF or WWE. The character of Heaven does belong solely to me. I have no money and the only thing of great value in my life are my Children who got me interested in wrestling to begin with and who spend what little money I have on wrestling matches, shirts and other products. So please don't sue me unless you want my Kids. This is purely Fanfic and for entertainment purposes only. Though I wouldn't mind if some of it came true. I also want to say that I do like Sara but sorry it's easier to have you gone for Fanfic purposes. Songs used in story are Nina Gordon's: Tonight and the rest of my life. & Jane Siberry: It can't rain all the time. I used them because I like them and no I don't own them but wish I did. And if I have any of the words wrong I'm sorry.

__

Story's Rating :

This story is rated PG-13 as of right now for language & violent but might change later on. I will let you know if it does. 

__

Summary of Story :

Undertaker Story as Him and Kane are my Favorite Wrestlers. Many other Wrestlers are in it from Hardy Boys to Ric Flair. They say that Heaven is a place of great beauty and light. I say that Heaven has a dark side that is beautiful too. They also say that the light is the fun place to be. I say that the darkness could be just as much fun. Maybe even more. First Fic Posting so Please be nice and Please R/R so that I know if I should share anymore of my writings or just keep them for myself.


	2. Chapter One

****

Chapter One

* A woman on a fully dressed black Harley pulls up to the gated area of The All Star Arena in Rosemont Illinois. On the gas tank of the bike is a night sky with silver stars painted over a graveyard scene. Written on the biggest head stone in the graveyard is the name Heaven. A guard comes out of the shack and up to the gate and looks at the young woman who is dressed in all black leather from her bandana that is holding back her waist length reddish black hair to the knee hi biker boots on her feet. He eyes her carefully looking her up and down. She opens up the first button of her full-length duster and pulls out a card from an inside pocket. She leans forward and hands it to the guard through the fence without saying a thing. He it reads then shaking his head as he unlocks the lock on the gate and pulls it open for her to enter with her bike. She pulls her bike through the gate and turns it off. She then turns around and watches the guard as he relocks the gate behind her. After he is done he walks over to where she is sitting on her bike. *

Hi, My name is Mike and I'm one of the three guards who usually in charge of watching the gate at the arenas.

* He reaches his hand out for her to shake. She shakes his hand. She then pushes her wrap around shades up onto the bandana she is wearing on her head reviling the clearest set of blue eyes he has ever seen. *

Hi Mike glad to met you I'm Heaven.

You might just be. 

* Mike cough into his hand as he realizes that he just said that out loud. Heaven looks him straight in the eyes and smiles. This causes Mike to blush a soft red glow. After a second Mike gets his voice back. *

So you are the new one that they hired out of Utah?

Yes I'm the new one that was hired but it was from Montana?

Sorry about that I thought that it was Utah. 

Nope I was in a small company in a little arena out of Silver Creek Montana. But I was born in Darlein Utah.

That must be where I got that you were from Utah. We were told that you wouldn't be joining us till tomorrow in Chicago over at The United Center or maybe not to The Civic in Battle Creek Michigan.

Yeah that is were I was supposed to meet up with the company but I made better time then I thought that I would coming down. So I figured that I would come and check out the scene before I had to start tomorrow. That way I could also find out how they wanted to lay it out.

Ok then Heaven lets get you started. Why don't you go ahead and park you bike over next to the other bikes on the left side of the trucks. Then come on back here and we will get you all set up to check things out. 

That sounds great to me Mike. Thank you.

Good Heaven and by the way did you get a room yet for the next couple of days why you are here in Chicago?

No I just headed right on over here being I just hit town a short time ago. I figured that I would do it after the show. Which one are they staying at?

They are staying at The Hilton West which is just one street off of the O'Hara airport. I'll make sure that the front office calls and sets you up with a room. Also while you are parking I will call the main office and have them send someone out to get you.

Ok Mike and thank you for so much help.

* Heaven starts her bike up and pulls it up next to the other bikes on the side of the trucks. She notices that all of the trucks have the WWF logo on them. She also notices that there are about fifteen other bikes on the lot. She parks hers motorcycle next to a black Harley with sculls and cross-bones all over the tank. She looks at it then smiles to herself. She knows that she has just got to meet the owner of this bike. Maybe there just might be someone with a similar personality as hers in this company for once. She swings her legs over her bike and gets off stretching out her sore muscles. She then heads back to the guard shack. Just as she gets there Mike steps back out of it. He notices that she is only a little over 5ft. Tall. But he also notices that she is very muscular. This causes him to smile a wide grin at her as she joins him. She smiles back a smile that doesn't quite make it all the way to her eyes. *

Well Heaven someone should be out in just a few minutes for you. And the front office will make sure that you have a room waiting for you when you get there after the show tonight. 

Thank you Mike I appreciate what you have done for me tonight.

You're welcome Heaven and welcome to the WWF. Which will most likely be the WWE in the next few months.

* He shakes her hand again. *

Thanks Mike I appreciate that. I had heard that they might be changing the F. 

It looks like they might have too. It will take a few minutes for someone to get down here from the main office. If you would like you could have a seat in the shack? It's small but it is warm.

No thank you I think I would prefer to just stand here for a few minutes and stretch out my muscles being I've been on my bike for about the last six hours without stopping. Plus that should give me just enough time to grab a quick smoke because I haven't had one of those either in the past six hours.

* Heaven unbuttons her duster and reaches inside for a pack of Newport's. She takes one out then offers the pack to Mike who takes one. She lights hers and then hands the lighter to him. Mike hands it back and then notices that she is dress in a pair of hip hugger pants made of a soft looking black leather with laces that go all the way up her legs. She also has on black leather low cut halter top. The top only comes to just about her belly button, which he can see is pierced and holding a dangling scull and cross bones. He can also see that she has a black rose tattoo over her heart with R.I.P. M & D above it. He stares at her for a second then becomes aware that she is smiling up at him. This causes him to blush and look away and her to laugh. She knows now that she made the right choice this morning when she got dressed. After a second Mike turns back towards her and starts to talk. He notices that she has buttoned her duster back up after putting away her cigarettes. This causes him to frown a little because he would have liked to see if she had any other tattoos. *

So Heaven is that you real name or just your stage name?

Actually it's both my real name and my stage name. Or at least it was in the WC of Montana (Wrestling Club of Montana). I'm not sure what the headman here at the WWF is going to want.

So um did they tell you what your story line was going to be? Or are they just going to bring you in as some new talent?

Oh now Mike are you trying to get a little pre show info out of the new girl?

Yeah I guess that I am Heaven. I mean no offence but I have been with the WWF for almost eight years now and I have never seen them hire anyone like you before. Most of the women here are supposed to be shy little things that are more fluff then muscle. I mean a few of them can wrestle but not many. You look like you can wrestle even though you aren't very big.

I can wrestle and your not going to see me in one of those bra and panty matches either if I can help it.

That to bad Heaven because something tells me it would bring in one hell of a crowd. So then what's the story?

Sorry Mike, I can't really tell you why me because they didn't tell me either yet. All I know is that Vince McMahon flew down checked me out and asked if I could be here before the week was out.

Vince McMahon himself signed you?

Yeah him and his wife Linda came to a show about four days ago. Afterwards they came back and talked to me said there was a spot for me at the WWF if I wanted it. Said that in their opinion it was made for me. They did say something about a partner though. So anyway I said what the hell why not.

That great but they didn't tell you what the place was? Or even who it was going to be partners with?

Nope the only other thing they asked me was if I had any problems with wrestling inter-gender or even against a guy. They also asked if I had any problems with being either a goody or a heel.

And what did you say to that?

I said hell for a shot at the WWF I'd wrestle my own dead mother and father if that what it took. And hell I will play any part that makes the audients get involved and feel that they got there money worth. 

* Mike just looks at her with his mouth open. She takes a last drag on her smoke and smashes out on the palm of her right fingerless black leather glove. She then sticks it in her pocket. *

Hmm. I wonder whom they have in mind? Oh well then I guess that I will just have to wait like the rest of the world.

I don't know I guess in a way we might all have to wait. I just hope that it's someone who likes to have fun.

Well most of the people around here are like that. They are a nice group of people and will help you in anyway possible.

I'm glad to hear that because in the smaller companies sometimes it's a doggie eat doggie world.

Well we do have a few people like that here too. But the majority of them will go out of their way to help a newbie.

Anyone a newbie girl in town should stay away from? Or try and hook up with?

Well Heaven if I was the new kid in town I guess that woman wise I'd try and stay out of Molly Holly and Stacy Keibler way. They are both out for number one only. If you need help see either Lita or Chyna. Something tells me you might hit it off with those two. 

What about the men is there anyone I should stay away from? Or who might give a new girl a break?

Most of the guys are ok. Except for Brock Lester who is a real piece of work. If I were you I'd really try and stay away from him. And lately The Undertaker been not the nicest person to be around. But then Taker has his reasons I guess. He would have been the one to hook up with into about six months ago. I guess the best choice if you need help would be to go and see Kane or Edge or Bradshaw. Hell most of the guys will help especially once they get a hold of your name.

I don't even know if that will be my name here yet. Mr. McMahon may have something else in mind for me to use.

I'm guessing that it will depend on what kind of look they want for you in the ring. I mean if they want you to be a goody or a bad girl. 

God I hope it's the bad girl. I would kind of like to get back to wearing leather or jeans in the ring again. Something that I can move in to kick ass and not fall out of.

* This causes Mike to laugh. *

Something tells me Heaven that you could do just that.

Damn straight.

Well if it's the biker look that they are going for then maybe it Triple H, X-Pac or the Taker and Kane that they are setting you up with or against. Hell I hope that it's the Taker they are setting you up with.

I thought that you just said that this Taker is one of the guys I should stay away from?

Yes and no. He really is a good guy but he's had a bad couple of months in a row. He is and has been for a number of years one of the best wrestlers in this company. Him and his Brother of Destruction are two of the top rated wrestlers here.

Oh. Well I guess we will just have to see then.

I guess we will Heaven.

* As they are talking a back door to the Arena opens and out walks a small brunette with long hair. She has an air about her of being in charge. She walks over to where Mike and Heaven are standing talking. Mike turns when he sees her coming and smiles at her. She grins at him then turns toward Heaven. *

Hi I am Stephanie McMahon and you must be Heaven?

Hi Stephanie and yes I am Heaven.

* Both women shake hands. *

How was your trip down here?

It was fine thank you.

Mike thank you for watching over her till I could get out here.

Anytime Ms. Stephanie McMahon especially for you. 

Well thank you Mike and I will remember that.

Really?

Really. So what is it you want to know?

Who your parents are setting Heaven up here with.

You want to know something Mike? I don't even know yet that how hushed they our keeping it. All I know is that someone gave Mom and Dad a tape of her wrestling back a while ago. Then off they went up to Montana to see her wrestle in person and now here she is.

Wow.

You can say that again. Well Heaven I best be getting you inside before my Father sends out a search party.

Ok then.

Well Heaven it was really nice meeting you.

You too Mike and I'm sure that I will be seeing you around.

* Mike goes back into his guard shack. Stephanie and Heaven start to head back into the building. They are making small talk as they go. *

My father was really surprised when Mike called to say that you were here tonight. He didn't think that you would catch up with us till sometime tomorrow or even the next day.

I hit some good traffic and that helped me to make better time. I hope that it's not a problem that I show up early?

No not at all. My dad is really happy that you did. He asks that I bring you right up to his office. After he talks to you then I will show you around and introduce you to some of the people that you will be working with. And Heaven if you have any questions just ask them.

Great I would really like that. And Stephanie I already have a question.

Ok then Heaven just ask it.

Do you know who gave them the tape of me wrestling?

No I don't I just know that they have one.

Ok then maybe I'll just ask you Father.

Yeah Heaven you should ask him. I'm sure that he would tell you. Well we better get in there before he sends out that search party.

All right Stephanie just lead the way.

* The two woman had enter the back of the All State Arena and make there way up to Vince McMahon office. As they go many pairs of eyes turn and watch the new comer go by. Many are wondering who she is and who's story line she is joining. As they go to enter Vince and Linda's office a wrestler with long blond hair and blue eyes is walking passed. Heaven smiles at him, which causes him to walk into a door that is being open. One office down from where they are about to enter. Heaven and Stephanie stop and look at the wrestler who has turned a nice shade of red. Heaven stops and speaks to the young man. *

Are you all right?

Yes thank you. I guess I just had tonight match on my mind.

Yeah right Edge and I guess that it had nothing to do with Heaven here. Right?

* Edge grins at Stephanie and then back at Heaven. *

Well Stephanie I'm just a growing boy is all. I can't help it if I turn around and look when ever I see two lovely ladies passing by now can I?

No Edge I guess that you can't. Oh Edge this is Heaven. Heaven this is Edge.

* Edge walks over and shakes Heaven hand. *

Hi Edge. 

Hi Heaven is it?

Yeah or at least for now it is. I'm not sure if I get to keep it.

Actually from what my parents said that's your real name?

Yes it is the name my parents named me with. I just wasn't sure if your Family had other thoughts about it.

No actually my Mother really liked it.

Well then Edge, Heaven it is.

Well Heaven, then welcome to the WWF.

Thank you Edge. 

So Stephanie how are they bringing her in?

Edge I don't even know yet and we won't if I don't get her into the office.

Ok then Stephanie and Heaven I will be seeing you around I'm sure.

I'm sure you will Edge. Heaven we better be getting in there or my Father is going to send out that search party yet.

Ok then Edge it was nice meeting you.

See you later Edge.

* Stephanie opens the door and her and Heaven go on in. Edge stands there for a moment then makes a mad dash off down the hall. *


	3. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

* Meanwhile in a dressing room on the other side of the Arena a wrestler is stretched out on a bench with a towel over his face. All that you can see is that he has on a pair of tight black leather pants and black biker boots on. His chest is bare and he has on an open black leather vest. His arms are covered in many different types of tattoos. He also has one on his chest that reads BSK and a scare on his throat where he has recently had a tattoo removed. The wrestler on the bench is almost 7 feet tall and about 325 pounds. The door above his head opens and in walks another wrestler dressed in a red and black custom. He is at least 7 feet tall and also goes at least 325 pounds. His hair is a dark reddish brown and is pulled back into a ponytail. He has deep blue eyes almost the color of the ocean. He turns toward the bench and stands there watching the other man for a moment. When the man on the bench doesn't move he then kicks the bench lightly with the toe of his big red boots. *

What the fuck do you want?

Well hello to you too big brother.

Like I said what the fuck do you want?

Well Deadman I was wondering if you where going to wrestler tonight. If you 're coming out for our match or do I have to take on Triple H and The Rock all by myself tonight?

Fuck is it time to get ready already?

Yes it's just about that time again. Figured that I would let you know. Oh and my brother dearest if you are going to improvise tonight could you at least give me a heads up first.

Fuck you Kane it worked didn't it? And isn't Vince always preaching that he's looking for Raw Aggression?

Yeah it did and yes Vince is always preaching Raw Aggression. The problem is Taker that my shoulder is still hurting from catching your ass without being ready. So if you are going to pull anything like that tonight let me know first or else Deadman I might just have to let you land on your ass instead of catching it.

* Kane comes on into the room and grabs a chair pulling it up in front of his brother who is still laying on the bench. He turns the chair backwards and sits down staring at Taker. At this point the man on the bench sits up and then takes the towel off of his face. They stare each other down for a few minutes. The man on the bench has crystal clear green eyes and reddish brown hair like his brother's. His hair is hanging down his back and being held back with a black bandana. Finally Kane reaches out and snaps Taker with his fingers tips right between the eyes. This cause Taker to winch a little but he smiles as this was the way they would call a quit to a stare down when there were young boys. *

How bad is it tonight? And don't give me any of your bullshit that it isn't happening.

* Taker takes a moment before he answers Kane. Finally he shrugs his shoulders. *

It's been better and hell it's been worst.

Taker maybe you should go and see the doc about it? I mean you have been having quite a few lately. Maybe you have knocked something loose in there.

Kane thanks but I'll live. Hell maybe that's the whole problem to begin with. 

* Kane reaches out and puts a hand on Takers shoulder. *

Taker she was a bitch and you tried to give her the world. She isn't worth it big brother and she never was. Because of her you aren't taking care of yourself like you should be.

Kane don't man ok? I don't want to talk about Sara tonight. I know that she is a bitch but she is still my wife.

Ok Taker I won't talk about Sara. But I do want to talk about you and I'll leave her out on one condition?

Shit. And what the fuck would that condition be?

Tonight after the show we go out and get us a couple of beers. Maybe even a few Jacks.

Ok I can deal with that.

Wait big brother that not the condition.

Then what the fuck is your condition?

My condition is that you let me fix you up to get laid with the first girl you see after the show.

No way little brother. I'm not going for another one of your little groupies. Hell Kane some of those girls you go for are nuts.

Well if you don't want a groupie you could always pick one of the woman wrestlers with the company.

Yeah right like who?

Well there is always Molly or Trish?

You know what little bro your lucky I've got this headache because if I didn't I'd be kicking your ass right now. You know Trish and me are friends and Molly yuck.

Well then there is Stephanie McMahon. Hell she's had the hots for you for a long time now.

No fucking way I'm I going to mess with the boss's daughter. I would like to keep my job for a few more years at least.

Ok I can understand that especially since Road Dog lost his shortly after him and Stephanie broke up.

Hey with the amount of drugs he was using he should have lost it a long time before he did.

Yeah that is for damn sure. Ok I've got it then. How about the new girl when she joins the company tomorrow?

Kane we don't even know what the hell she looks like. For that fact she could be another bible toting bitch like Molly or a real whore like Jackie is. 

Hell she has only been with the company for the last six months and has already worked her way through most of the cruiserweights and some of the heavy weights. Hey Taker how about Jackie.

Go Fuck Yourself Kane. Or better yet go fuck Jackie.

I already have and I mean Jackie.

* Taker just looks at Kane and shakes his head. He smiles at his little brother and then smacks him in the side of his head. *

I hope you used this when you were with her? And not just your other head?

Yeah big brother I did use my head before using my other head. You taught me well when we were younger.

Good at least something I taught you stuck.

Yep and there is another thing that stuck too.

What's that Kane?

How not to let you change the subject. 

What subject do you think that I'm trying to change?

How about the new girl?

Like I said she could be another Molly or Jackie. Hell she could also be married. The McMahon Family isn't saying anything about what or who she is. Hell they haven't even give anyone her name.

Yeah that true the McMahon's are really keeping a closed mouth about this one. I would just like to know whose story they are messing with?

I know Kane so would I. I just hope that it's not ours. Cause one thing we don't need screwing around in our story is a woman wrestler who can't wrestle and doesn't fit in with our image.

Oh yeah like there's a girl out there that would fit into our world. And could wrestle too. Could you imagine what she would have to look like? 

I know that she would have to be wearing leather that for sure. And I don't see to many women willing to wrestle in leather.

Me either bro, me either. But how about if we still try to set you up with her for some fun at least.

Kane give it up will you?

Nope, I can't do that Taker. So either say yes or put some dumb ass condition on it like you always do.

And if I just say no?

That not a choice but then I will have to set you up with one of your undying groupies. 

Shit little bro you really are a pain in my ass. 

Hey what are little brothers for?

Ok I'll make it simple for you I will let you try to set something up with the newbie for like dinner or something simple like that. As long as she isn't married or with someone else.

That's great Taker...

But...

I should have known better.

Yes you should have. I'm not known as the American Bad Ass for no reason now I'm I? 

True. But I think you should be known as the American Smart-Ass. 

Watch it little Brother I may have a headache but I will still kick your Ass if I think you aren't showing me the proper respects.

All right already Taker quit trying to change the subject. So what's your condition?

It's a simple one for you Kane. The first time we meet her she has to be wearing leather.

Leather? What kind of leather?

Something that would fit into our world of Bad Asses. 

Shit why the fuck do I try. Ok leather hell why don't you make it black leather. Or better yet why don't you say that she has to be wearing all leather for head to toe.

Ok then Kane we will and you have a deal.

* Taker sticks his hand out at Kane. Kane is shaking his head but smiling shakes Takers hand. Kane knows that Taker has beaten him again. *

I don't know why I even try big brother.

Hell little brother it must be because you love me.

* All of a sudden the door to the dressing room burst open and in flies a young wrestler with almost waist length blond hair and wild sun glasses on his face. It is Edge and he turns to the men and starts' jumping up and down and in a loud fast voice starts talking. *

Kane, Taker you guy have just got to come and see this. Man it's just unreal. Like she just walked off a movie cover. And Taker she could be like I don't know, an oh hell, I don't know what you would call it. Shit a you or I mean like Bad Ass so to speak.

Edge what the hell are you taking about.

She's here Kane. And man is she hot. I hope that she is part of my story line because she is going to hit with a vengeance. God I wonder if she can wrestle? Wouldn't that be funny if she could especially if she wears customs like that?

Hey Edge head, what the fuck are you talking about already? Try slowing down and talk with whole sentences for once. I've got a headache already and your not helping it any with the way you're jumping around. And if you don't fucking stop I'm going to pound you into the ground right were you are.

Sorry Taker what I was trying to say was that the new girl came in a day early. Stephanie just took her into the Vince's office and she is hot. 

Hell kid haven't I taught you that they are all hot too look at but cold as ice to touch?

Yeah I know Taker but this one is really hot. Hell come and see for yourself because you just aren't going to believe what she is like. I mean like man I can't even explain to you what she looks like. And man her name and everything about her is Heaven all rolled into one.

Come on Taker lets go and have a look.

You go with him Kane I want to go and get one of the girls to braid my hair and then I will meet you back by the gorilla pit and you can tell me what she looks like.

You sure Taker?

Yeah but don't forget what are deal is?

Yeah like I have a chance in hell to win this one. Come on Edge lets go take a look at your goddess from the movie covers. I bet she is 5 feet 6 with legs that just won't stop right Edge?

No man, just wait till you see her.

Taker are you sure?

Yeah bro I'm sure. Just get Edge out of here so he can see her again so he doesn't have a fuck heart attack. And so that my ears don't start to bleed from all the noise he is making.

Sure thing bro. Come on Edge take me to your goddess. 

Hey Edge is she a goddess or is she an Angel?

Oh Taker she is definitely an Angel. Oh man definitely an Angel. We will like see you there Taker. Come on Kane I want to look at her she is so hot. God I wonder if she would go out with me?

Good luck Edge.

Thanks Taker because I am going to need it. Something tells I may not be her kind of man. I think she may be more of the Bad Ass type. Maybe yours or Kane type of girl.

* Kane and Edge head out of the dressing room and Taker almost decides to go with them but changes his mind. He walks over to a locker and opens it. He reaches in and takes a bottle of Advil off the top shelf. He opens the bottle and takes six out and pops them into his mouth dry. He swallows them and then heads out of the room to go and have one of the hair girls' braid his hair for tonight match. *


	4. Chapter Three

****

Chapter Three

* Stephanie and Heaven go straight into the inner office that Vince and Linda McMahon are using as their headquarters. Vince is on the phone and Linda is sitting in his lap. Linda gets up when Stephanie and Heaven enter. She walks over and gives Heaven a hug while Vince finishes up his phone call. *

Heaven we are so glad that you were able to make such good time. I really didn't think that you would even catch up to us while we were here in Illinois. I figured at best that we would be seeing you up in Michigan.

I hit some really good traffic so I made some really good time. 

I say that you must have being we only signed you on Friday and here you are in time for Raw on Monday.

I figured that I could check the place out and also find out why you wanted me? Also was wondering what story line you had in mind.

* Vince gets off the phone and walks over to where Linda is standing with Stephanie and Heaven. He leans over and gives Heaven a kiss on the cheek. *

Heaven glad to see that you made it. What you do drive at a hundred miles an hour?

Sometimes but mostly at about a hundred and fifteen.

* Everyone just looks at Heaven surprised. She just smiles back. *

Well that is dedication if nothing else. Maybe you have some of that Raw Aggression that I'm always asking my wrestlers to show me? Well anyway Heaven welcome to the WWF most likely soon to be E.

Thank you Mr. McMahon.

Heaven it's Vince remember?

Yes Sir. Sorry. 

So did either my lovely wife or beautiful daughter think to offer you something to drink after your long trip?

* Linda smacks herself in the head and Stephanie just looks at the ground. *

Well I take it by both of there reactions that they haven't. So could I get you something to drink before we get started? Pop, Drink anything at all?

A bottle of water would really be nice if you have one. 

That one is an easy one. Are you sure that's all I can get you?

Yes Mr. McMahon.

Vince.

Vince.

* Vince walks over to the little bar fridge that is across the room from his desk. He opens it and takes out a bottle of water. He also takes out two Pepsi and a bottle of tonic water. He then walks back over to where the women are standing. He hands Heaven her water and a Pepsi to Stephanie. Linda takes the other Pepsi and the tonic water and heads over to the bar behind the desk. She mixes her and Vince a drink. *

Thank you.

You're welcome Heaven. Why don't we all have a seat and then Linda and I can tell you what and where we see you in the future of the WWF.

All right because I would really like to know what this role is that you have for me.

Good.

* Vince goes and sits back behind his desk and Linda takes the seat next to him after handing him his drink that she fixed. Stephanie sits down on a barstool behind her father and mother. Heaven takes off her duster and then takes the seat that is on the other side of the desk facing the McMahon family. All three of the McMahon family can see that on her arms and back she has a handful of tattoos. Along with the black rose on her chest. They can also see that she is wearing all black leather. Vince and Linda look at each other sending a silent message that they like the look. Stephanie just looks a little wide-eyed at Heaven because she wasn't prepared for the complete biker look. *

Before we begin Heaven I would like to ask you a couple of questions if you don't mind? This way I will know that I'm going in a direction that is good for both you and the WWF.

Ok Vince asks away.

Heaven you say that you have no problem with inter-gender or wrestling a male opponent?

I don't have any problem with that at all. My first tag team partner was a male. I've done my share of both inter-gender and opposite matches. I also don't mind when it's my turn 

to get my ass kick either.

Who was your first tag team partner?

He was called The Texas Redneck back then. He is still wrestling but I'm not sure what name he is going by now. He was a friend of my brothers and mine so he gave me a break when I needed it. Because a lot of wrestlers back then didn't want a female partner. A lot of men felt that woman can really wrestle some still feel that way. 

Unfortunately that is still true. Heaven we know that you have been playing a good girl at the WC of Montana. Do you like that role?

Well Linda it's ok.

Ok but?

Being a goody is ok but I would like to be more like myself.

And you're not a goody. 

I was at one time but life kind of taught me that I was stupid. So now I'm not as stupid.

Then you really are a biker? You like all the tattoos and the leather?

Yes Stephanie I do now. The outfit is mine and I do have a bike to go with it. Can I be honest here?

Yes Heaven please do.

Well Vince I was really hoping that the part you had in mind was for a somewhat of a Bad Ass and not some little fluffy Angel. I don't do really well in bra and pant matches I think it has something to do with all the tattoos I have.

You do seem to have a lot of them. 

I know I do and you aren't even see a third of them. But they are a big part of my life and have been for a number of years now.

You do know that sometimes a Bad Ass is a heel here?

Yes Vince I do and that is ok with me. Especially if the fans are getting what they came for. If it makes them happy to see me as a bad guy because I wear black leather and have 

my body full of tattoos that ok. It not all of me but then not too many people get to know me completely anyway.

* Both Linda and Vince look at each other. There is sadness in their eyes. *

Can you wrestle in an outfit like the one you have on?

I haven't wrestled in this one but I have had my share of fights in it. So yeah Linda I think that I could wrestle in it.

Good. Linda?

I think she will fit exactly were you where going with her character.

I do too Linda I do too.

Dad where are you going to put her? Whose story line is she joining? I mean I figured that it has got to be one of the guys that is a biker but who?

Well Stephanie I was thinking of adding her to The Brothers of Destruction story line.

* Stephanie lets out a small whistle. Linda flashes Stephanie a look that says be careful. *

The Brothers of Destruction?

Yes Heaven I would like to add you to The Brothers of Destruction. The Brothers of Destruction are one of our best tag teams here at the WWF. The younger bother plays a masked monster that was burnt as a child by his older brother. The older brother plays a character much like the one that I want you to play which is an American Bad Ass biker. With their permission I would like to place you with The Brother of Destruction. You will be joining them so that we can open them up for some of the inter-gender matches. But some of their matches you might have to take on male opponents.

Wow Vince that sounds really great to me. Playing a possible heel sounds like fun after all the years of playing a goody. 

Good I'm glad that you are happy with where I want to place you. Do you think that you could do a match with one of our Divas tomorrow night at the Unite Center?

Sure. 

Ok Stephanie in a few minutes take her down to the gorilla pit and set her up with a beginning interview with Coach. Then sometime tonight we will get you together with Molly Holly and the two of you can set up a match for tomorrow night.

All right Dad.

Linda you are going to talk to Taker and Kane tonight?

Yes dear I will ask to see them right after the match with Triple H and The Rock. I hope that they will be open to the changes that we want.

I'm sure that Kane will be Mom. But Taker?

Well honey Taker and I have always had a respect for each other.

Your Mom is right Stephanie and if anyone can talk people into trying new things it is she. Heaven I don't want you to worry because if the Brothers don't want you add to their story line then are many other places at the WWF were we can put you.

All right. I'm just glad to be here and have a chance to show you what I can do. Is there anything I should know about these Brothers? Anything that will help me if they let me become part of them?

They are both good men who have been very loyal to the WWF for many years. Kane has a heart of gold and I'm sure once he sees you he will love the idea. Taker well he might be another story depending on his mood when he hears what we want to do. He's had some personal troubles over the last couple of months. As a matter of fact lately Taker has a bit of temper so if you do join them and there is any problems I want you to come to me. And I mean it Heaven. Taker also calls most of the shots when it comes to The Brothers and how their matches go.

All right. 

* Heaven looks a little unsure of herself. Vince laughs out loud. This cause both Linda and Stephanie to hit him in the arms. *

Heaven do not worry about it. Both men are some one you can learn a lot from. Do you have any questions that we can answer?

Yes Linda I do have two right now that I can think of.

What?

One how do you decide who wins and who loses here at the WWF?

How did Bob decide?

He said that he let his cat make the decision for him. Not that any of us really believed him. Though some times it almost seemed as if that was exactly what he was doing. Sometime the out comes were different.

With Bob I wouldn't doubt him. Well here what we do is put win and lose in a hat and when a match is made we let you pick unless we need it to go one way or the other for a story line. Like your match with Molly you will win because we need to set you as a Bad Ass.

Cool.

What's your other question?

Well Linda I was wondering if you could tell me who gave you the tape of me wrestling?

How about if you and I talk about that after you have your interview?

That fine.

Good. Oh that reminds me did you bring the tape with you of what you're capable of doing?

Yes I did. I hope it's what you wanted?

*Heaven reaches into the bag that she had set at her feet when she sat down. She takes out a tape and hands it across the desk to Linda. *

Thank you. I'm sure that it will be just fine. We like to have these so that other wrestlers can take a look and see what their opponents can pull off. It helps to set matches sometimes.

Good now that we have the business part set why don't you take her to the pit Stephanie? Then when she is done take her around and introduce her to some of the people she will be working with.

Fine Dad. Does that mean Taker and Kane?

No let your Mother and I handle that.

Good I was hoping you were going to say that.

* Heaven opens the bottle of water that she has been holding ever since Vince gave it to her. The McMahon family smile when they realize just how nervous Heaven is. *

Heaven are you ready?

Just show me were the pit is.

* Both young women stand up to leave. Heaven grabs her duster and bag. *

Mom do they have her copy down in the pit yet.

No Stephanie I almost forgot with her coming in early I never even finished it. Heaven how are you at adlibbing an interview? 

Bob said that I have the gift of gab so I think I can do it.

Good then go with your gut. And Stephanie just tell Coach to stay away from asking her were she is going.

Will do Mom.

* Vince stands up and takes Heavens hand. *

Heaven once again I want to welcome you to the WWF.

Thank you again. And Mr. McMahon you won't be sorry.

Heaven we believe you. Don't we Linda?

Yes we do. We will talk later after the show starts. Which is soon Vince so we better get ready ourselves.

* Heaven and Stephanie head out of the office. Vince grabs Linda and kisses her with much love and tenderness. After a few moments he lets her go and stands there smiling at her. *

Ok dear you can quit looking so pleased with yourself.

It's going to work Linda.

Yes dear it will as long as I can talk Taker into letting her join him and Kane. I hope that he will be in a good mood this evening. 

Well love let's hope nothing happens to put him into a bad mood tonight.

True but lately no one knows what will set him off. I mean look how he was last Thursday and all X- Pac did was park his bike to close to Takers.

I know Honey but who can blame him with what that bitch did to him. I just think that Heaven and Taker are going to be great together in the ring.

I do have to admit Vince I think you are right. I also think that Bradshaw is right about her and Takers personalities matching each other so well. I wonder why he didn't tell us that he was her first tag team partner. Or for that fact that RVD is her stepbrother.

Heck honey you know how protected some of these wrestlers are about each other. Especially with everything that Bob has told us that had gone down in her life. 

I know what a shame.

I have to admit I almost thought about not offering her the contract when Bob told us about all the tattoos she has on her body. I mean I know that Taker has quite a few but I was hoping that if Taker wouldn't let her join that I could make her a Diva.

Yes Vince I know that. I still think that you could if you wanted too.

Maybe. 

What changed you mine dear?

When he told me that she has them to cover the scares of what that monster did to her. That and what it took for her to come back in just a year's time. Because that is Raw Ambition and Aggression. Maybe she can snap Taker out of his mood.

We will see. I have some paper work to do and you have a phone call to make.

Yes we do.

* He kisses Linda once more and then goes to sit down back at his desk. He picks up the phone and dials. She picks up some papers and sits down were Heaven was. *


	5. Chapter Four

****

Chapter Four

* Jeff Hardy comes into a room that the hair and make-up artists are using for tonight's show. Sitting in a barber chair while his hair is being braid is The Undertaker. Jeff plops down in the chair next to him looking at Taker sideways. Taker doesn't move and Jeff notices that his eyes are closed. Jeff glances up at Sally who is the woman working on braiding Takers long thick reddish brown hair. He raises his eyebrows at her and she just shrugs her shoulders back at him. Barbara walks over to Jeff with a set of his hair and body paints in her hand. Jeff grins up at her and then looks over at Taker who is in a light sleep. Barbara eyes get big as she realizes what Jeff is up to. Jeff gets up out of his chair and takes the paints from her hands. Both Barbara and Sally start to shake their heads no while Jeff puts his finger to his lips shushing them. Sally puts the last band into Takers hair and after securing his bandana around his head both woman back up away from Taker and Jeff. Jeff dips one of the brushes into the paint and leans over Taker sleeping form. Jeff begins to slowly and carefully paint flames on Takers cheek. The flames spread up his cheek and incasing part of his eye. Jeff then extends the flames to fan out into Takers hairline. While he is doing this Barbara and Sally have backed up against the far wall to watch Jeff. Neither of the women knows what they should do or if they should do anything. Matt Hardy has come into the room to see what kind of design Jeff was going to have done for tonight's match. He sees what Jeff is doing to Undertaker and has to put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. Jeff looks into the mirror in front of him and catches Matt's eye. He grins at his brother and then continues on with his artwork. Matt moves over to the wall next to the door to watch Jeff as he continues on with Taker. He knows that if The Undertaker wakes up and catches Jeff before he is done his little brother will be the next Deadman or at least the next wrestler that he is going to make famous. Most of the wrestlers at one time or another have been part of one of Jeff's little pranks. Some of the pranks have gotten Jeff into trouble with a few of the wrestlers. Especially with the one's who don't have a sense of humor like Brock and Farroq. Through most of the other wrestlers know that Jeff is just having fun messing with them and doesn't mean anything by his pranks. Though messing with The Undertaker may be a mistake with the type of moods he's been in lately. Matt catches his eye once more in the mirror and raises an eyebrow at him. Jeff just shrugs his shoulders as if to say it's a little late now. Matt shakes his head ok and then throws up his fingers in the Hardy Boy way. This lets Jeff know that if he has to he can count on Matt for back up. Matt is really hoping that he doesn't have to back Jeff up on this one especially against The Undertaker and maybe his brother Kane. Matt is just about to breathe a sign of relief that Jeff is almost done and Taker hasn't woke up to catch him. Jeff is just putting on his finishing touches when the door opens up and in walks Triple H. Hunter had just taken a good slug from the bottle of water he had with him as he enters the room. He takes one look at Jeff and what he did to Taker and spits the water out of his mouth. The water flies across the room and sprays all over Jeff and Taker. This causes Jeff to jump back and Taker to jump up in his chair. He instantly looks at the mirror in front of him. He sees Jeff's artwork and Jeff at the exact same time. A look that says oh fuck crosses across Jeff's face as a look that says you're a Deadman crosses Takers. Jeff does a standing back flip landing in the open doorway. He then turns and runs out the door before Taker can even move. Both Matt and Hunter move back against the wall as Taker gets out of his seat. Neither one is sure if Taker is going to head their way or head out after Jeff first. Matt knows just by the look on Takers face that Jeff is in over his head on this one. Matt goes to step forward in hopes of saving Jeff from getting a bad beating for this one but stops when Hunter grabs on to one of his arms. Taker lets out a howl that seems to bounce back and forth down the hallways in the backstage of The All Star Arena. He says it all he needs to in just four words. *

Hardy Rest In Peace.

* He glances at the two woman who are both looking down at the ground and not at him. He then turns toward Matt and Hunter with a look of death in his eyes. *

And if I find out that either one of you two had anything to do with this your going to meet with The Undertaker too because boys I'll make you famous. And Matt if you are thinking of trying to step in and saving his ass I've got just one thing to say to you. To quote Rocky " Just Bring It ".

* With that he stalks out of the room without saying another word. He is now on the hunt to find Jeff Hardy and do a little bodily art of his own. He is so pissed off that he doesn't even stop to wipe it off. Hunter turns toward Matt shaking his head. * 

Shit Hardy why the hell would he mess with Taker of all people? Especially with the way Taker has been so moody lately.

I don't know Hunter maybe his got a death wish or something. Hell he is in for a major beat down if we don't find him before Taker does. 

Yep he sure is and something is telling me it's going to take damn near everyone to stop Taker from doing it to him too.

Hell lets just hope that Kane doesn't take Takers side in this one. 

You can say that again Matt because one brother of Destruction is going to be hard enough to stop but two? Shit! We might as well call in the Chicago Police Department now. Or else the Chicago National Guards.

I know Hunter I know. Hell why don't you go and see if you can find Kane. We are going to need him on our side in this one if Jeff is going to walk away with his life. And why you looking for Kane I will go and look for Jeff?

Yeah ok man I will. But Matt I just have to say it sucks to be you. And this time it sucks to be Jeff big brother.

It sure does man. Hell I don't want to have to take on The Undertaker to save his fucking dumbass on this prank. 

Can't say that I blame you man. You could just let him handle it by himself?

Yeah right Hunter. And then I'd be without a tag team partner for say like the next six months or more. Plus Lita would be pissed at me because she say's that if I would have stopped him for doing this shit when he was younger he wouldn't be doing it now.

True man. So then I guess that there is nothing you can do but hope Kane will land on our side on this one.

Yep. Oh well what can I do then?

Go find your brother and I will look for Kane.

Though Hunter you have to admit he did do a good job on those flames.

Shit yeah he did a great job but I just wish he had done them on like Edge or The Rock or even Kane. Then maybe we wouldn't be out there hoping to save his damn ass.

* Both men laugh and head out the door heading in different directions in hope of saving Jeff from a well deserved beating. *


	6. Chapter Five

****

Chapter Five

* Stephanie and Heaven comes out of the office just as Lita is passing by looking down at the floor mumbling to herself. She didn't see them come out of the office and bumps right into Heaven almost sending her sprawling to the floor. Lita looks up in just enough time to grab Heaven and stop her for hitting the floor. Heaven stands back up and looks into the smiling face of Lita. *

Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there.

That ok but you might want to look up every once in awhile so that you don't start walking into walls or doors. Or some of these wrestlers who look as big as walls and as thick as doors.

* All three of the woman laugh. * 

I will and thank you. I'm Lita.

Hi Lita I'm Heaven.

* The two women shake hands. *

Hi Stephanie.

Hi Lita. Heaven here is the new wrestler that my parents hired for the WC of Montana this week.

Oh yeah we all heard that another female wrestler would be joining the company before we hit Battle Creek. But no one seems to know what your story line is going to be? I figured that it must be something special being everyone is so hush, hush about it.

* Heaven just smiles as she not sure how special it is just yet. She thinks that she will 

leave that decision till after she meets Kane and The Undertaker first. *

Oh Lita just wait till everyone finds out it is going to blow the socks right off this company. I mean Dad is really hit on something this time I think.

* They start walking toward the back stage area when there is a small commotion up ahead. Lita gives Stephanie a worried look and starts to pick up her pace. *

Hey Lita what's up you look worried tonight? It's not about your table match with the Hardy Boy's against Stacy and the Dudley Boy's is it?

Oh no Stephanie it does not has anything to do with our Table match tonight. You knowthat the Hardy Boy's can put people through and be put through tables just as good as the next guy.

Then what is it that is bothering you Lita? You and Matt have some kind of trouble?

No Matt and me are just fine. Its asshole Jeff who did a really stupid thing a little while ago. That what I'm worried about.

Oh no not another one of his pranks?

Yep, only this time he might need Vince to step in. Hell for that fact he is still going to end with some kind of beat down no matter who steps in.

Oh fuck now who the hell did he mess with and what did he do?

Well what he did I'm not totally sure but it has something to do with a sleeping person and his damn body paints. 

Ok do you know who he did it too?

Oh Yeah at least according to Hunter it was unfortunate that the sleeping person that Jeff decided to mess with was none other then The Undertaker.

Taker? Fuck. Is he gone fucking nuts or does he have a fucking death wish? Hell Taker damn near took Bubba's head off just for calling him cranky the other night. And look what he did to DDP when he made that comment in the bar about Taker and Her.

I know what he did in both cases and if Kane hadn't stopped him he would have done a lot worst. And I think Jeff has definitely got some kind of a fucking death wish. Especially with the mood that the Undertaker has been in lately.

* Heaven takes a look at Stephanie and then back at Lita. Stephanie weakly smiles at Heaven. She can tell by the look in Heavens eyes that she is a little concern about the fact that they are talking about one of the men that she is going to have her first major WWF story line with. Lita does not miss the look but decided that she will wait till she sees Heaven alone to ask about it. *

Shit. I think I better go back and get Dad's help that way maybe we could somehow get Taker not to kill Jeff at least. Is Matt looking for Kane?

No but he has sent Hunter to do that.

Good. I just hope that Kane is in a better mood and doesn't take Takers side in this one. Because if he does we might need the cops in on it. And shit Dad is going to kill Jeff if he has to let Taker be arrested till he cools down again.

Yeah I know Hunter and I said the same thing. Plus last time Taker got arrested look how out of control Kane was till he came back.

Fuck. I'm definitely going to go get Dad and Mom.

Yeah Stephanie that might not be such a bad idea. Maybe he could also get security to watch them for the rest of tonight too? If he doesn't get Jeff first.

Lita I was taking Heaven on over to the gorilla pit to set her up for a first interview do you think you could show her where it is?

Sure thing Stephanie. Does she need to go to wardrobe first?

No Dad wants her to cut her first one wearing just what she in.

Oh ok then no problem Stephanie, I'll take her. Heaven come on I'll show you where it at.

Ok.

Heaven I will meet you over there as soon as I tell Dad what is happening. And don't worry about your story line it will work out Dad has a knack for these things. Plus Mom will talk to him.

Sure no problem. I've got all night so do what you have too.

Thank you. Lita if you see Jeff tell him to head toward my Parents office and to grab security if he has too. Not that it will help anyway if Taker wants him that badly. Hell he has got to stop with these pranks of his.

I know and Matt and I have been telling him that for awhile now.

Well maybe by messing with the Undertaker he will get the point now.

Maybe Stephanie but knowing Jeff I doubt it.

Me too Lita. Oh well never a dull moment in the WWF.

That's for sure Stephanie and thanks.

Don't thank me yet I just hope someone can stop him. And right now I think our only real hope is that Kane takes our side and not Takers.

Yeah me too Stephanie but the thing that scares me the most is that those two brothers don't disagree too often. 

I know Lita oh well lets hope that tonight is different.

Yeah lets hope.

* Stephanie turns and starts heading back the way that they had come from. Lita and Heaven continue on to the gorilla pit, which is the back stage area where the wrestlers wait for their turn. They also do their interviews and Promo's there. *

Sorry about all the commotion and all.

Don't worry about it Lita. But could I ask you a question?

Sure Heaven what is it?

Is this Undertaker a hard one to work with?

Why? Is that what Vince brought you in for? I mean you look like you could fit right into Taker and Kane world of Bad Ass and total destruction.

Why do you think that?

Well for one all the black leather you are wearing and the Tattoos. And for the second thing you just look like you could get away with wearing something like you have got on and still kick ass in a Bad Ass sort of way. 

I think I'm going to take that as a compliment.

You should because that is how I meant it. I mean most of the woman Vince hires are for fluff pieces. For those Bra and Pant matches or to build up a macho image.

You don't look like fluff?

I'm not but then the Hardy Boys and me were working together when Vince found them and he took me too. Chyna is the only other female in the company who's not fluff but then she was with DX from the beginning and her and Triple H are an item. Same as Matt and me.

Ok so then there are a few around who aren't fluffs.

Yeah but we came in with our partners. So is your story line going to cross with Taker and Kane?

I'm not sure if I should say but if I tell you could you help me set things up?

Sure anytime.

Ok then Lita I will tell you. Yes my story line is going to cross theirs and yes I get to kick ass in leather too. That is if this Undertaker and Kane will except me in their story.

Cool. I have got to introduce you to Chyna. She wears a lot of black leather too. 

Ok maybe after I do this interview?

Great. Hey can you really wrestle or are you sideline entertainment?

I've been wrestling since I was sixteen and that's on and off for about almost nine years now.

Cool. Hey does this mean that you will wrestle with the Brothers of Destruction.

Yeah it does unless one of them doesn't like it. I have to meet them yet sometime tonight before the end of the show.

Damn with the mood that Taker is in thanks to Jeff I hope that Kane gets to choose.

Something tells me the same thing.

Well lets get you to the pit so that we can talk some more afterwards.

Ok lead the way.

* Lita and Heaven head toward the gorilla pit. * 

****


	7. Chapter Six

****

Chapter Six

* Triple H have just checked the backstage area for Kane and not finding him started to head down the corridor that leads to the gorilla pit. As he is about halfway down Edge and Kane enter the hallway and are heading down it walking away from the pit toward Hunter. Kane notices the look on Hunters face and can tell something is wrong. Edge who doesn't notice anything wrong keeps on talking about Heaven. Kane can sense that he isn't going to like what Hunter has to say. And Hunter isn't trilled all of a sudden with being the one to tell Kane. *

Like Kane man she is so hot. But Kane I don't mean like most of the girls around here. And god the smile on her is just something that could melt even the coldest of hearts. And her look is like wow.

* Kane reaches out and places a hand on Edges arm causing him to stop talking. He just notices Hunter coming down the hall toward them. Hunter and Kane stop and stare at each other for a moment. Finally Edge say's something to break the silence. *

Hey Hunter where is the trouble?

Kane. Edge the trouble is going to be where ever Jeff gets his ass caught 

What up Hunter? 

Oh Hell Edge where to even begin.

Fuck Hunter what kind of prank did the little asshole pull on my big brother? That is why you were looking for me right?

Yeah Kane it was. We're going to need your help because if not Taker is going to hurt Hardy and bad. 

So what did he do?

Not something good am afraid Kane.

So tell it and make it a condensed version so that I can go and find Taker.

Ok Kane then I will. Well the short version of the story is that apparently Taker fell to sleep while Sally was doing his hair. Jeff came in to get painted but unfortunately Taker is the one who got painted.

No fucking way. Hunter you're telling me that Jeff was crazy enough to paint Taker? Of all fucking people Taker?

Yeah Edge he was crazy enough to do just that.

Damn it does Jeff have some kind of a fucking death wish. What the hell did my brother do?

He woke up but Jeff got out of there before Taker could get his hands on him. But Kane he is out for Jeff's fucking blood right now.

Yeah I'm not surprised about that. I know that before he went to get his hair braid he had one of those fucking headaches he's been getting. Which aren't helping his temperament to begin with. That and the bitch called him right before he left for the Arena this afternoon.

Great then that could make this even more explosive then it already was.

Yeah it sure could. Hell so let me guess Matt sent you looking for me in hopes that I can keep Taker from killing Jeff?

Yep he did and in the mean time he is trying to find where Jeff is hiding out right now.

And what the fuck happens if I decide to back Taker instead?

* Both Hunter and Edge swallow hard on Kane's words. *

Shit Kane man if you side with Taker then half the company is going to have to get involved. And most likely the cops too. Plus if you do that then Jeff's ass is dust and most likely Matt's too as you know he is going to do what he can to save Jeff's ass. Kane it was just Jeff being Jeff you know? I mean we have all at one time been at the getting end of one of Jeff's pranks.

* Both men stand there staring at each other for what seems like an eternity. Hunter is trying to read Kane expression. As Kane is fighting with the mixture of feeling that he is having. Finally Edge breaks the stare down by asking a question. *

Hey Hunter what did Jeff paint on the Taker. 

* Both men turn and look at Edge. Finally Hunter cracks a smile. *

He painted some really cool flames around his eye and down his cheek. He kind of made the edges of it go off and into the side of Takers hair. It was really good.

* Edge and Hunter both look at Kane to see what his reaction is going to be. Both men know that if it is a good reaction then Jeff might live through the night. But they also know that if Kane decides to side with Taker then Jeff is a dead man. Kane has a very serious expression on his face. *

Flames?

Yeah Kane Flames.

* Kane is very silent. All of a sudden a huge smile spreads across Kane's handsome face. And a deep laugh starts in his chest. Both Edge and Hunter look at each other. A look of relief passes between them, as they know that Kane is on Jeff's side. They just hope that it's enough to stop Taker. *

So did he wash it off?

No he just stormed out of the room after telling us if we had anything to do with it the Undertaker would be coming for us next. And that he would make us famous too.

Good I hope he is still wearing it. I would love to see it. How about you Edge?

Sure would but I would sooner see the new girl.

What new girl Edge?

The one that came to the WWF from Heaven.

* Hunter looks at Edge and then at Kane. Kane starts laughing and this time Edge joins in with him. Hunter looks at them as if they have both lost their minds. *

Kane what the fuck is so funny? And what the hell is Edge Head here talking about?

Edge head here is in love with the new girl that was hired from the WC of Montana. She came in a little while ago and he got a look at her. He hasn't stopped talking about her since. He came and wanted me and Taker to go with him to have a look at her. He says that she is an Angel who has come for Heaven.

Ok. And did Christian drop you on your head in you pre show again?

Yeah he did Hunter but how did you know.

Oh lucky guess is all. Are you sure that you have seen this oh shit what is she again?

An Angel sent from Heaven and yes I have seen her and she is a goddess.

Yeah-well goddess or Angel Edge we better go and find Jeff or my brother before something happens between them. 

Shit. Kane I really wanted you to see her.

I know Edge. We will find your goddess after I make sure that Taker isn't going to kill Jeff or get arrested for trying.

Yeah ok Kane. 

Come on Hunter before Edge here starts to cry. 

Sure thing Kane lets go.

* The three wrestlers head off down the hallway in search of either Jeff or Taker. All three men know that it is going to be one hell of a night if they are going to save Jeff's ass. Then after they do that they will have to go and put on one hell of a show for tonight's fans. Kane groans as they walk in silence and the other two shake their heads yes. *


	8. Chapter Seven

****

Chapter Seven

* In the mean time Taker is going from room to room opening doors and looking to kick Jeff's ass. As he rips open one of the locker room doors Bradshaw walks into the room from the showers. He is wearing only a towel around his waist. He takes one look at Taker and starts to laugh. Taker shots him a look that could kill and steps into the room toward Bradshaw. Bradshaw stops laughing but not one to back down from a fight takes a step toward Taker. Both men stand nose to nose neither one moving. The door to the room opens up and in walks Brock and RVD. Brock looks at Taker and Bradshaw and then back at RVD. * 

Well it looks like the Texas sissies are going to start slapping each other. Bradshaw make sure you put some clothes on first. We wouldn't want to see your little thing. Oh and Taker nice paint job.

* RVD takes a step away from Brock just as Paul walks into the locker room. Before Brock can even think to move Taker grabs him and punches him in to stomach and then grabs him by the neck lifting Brock in his signature move known as the chokeslam. He lifts Brock up over his head and slams him down on the concert floor. Brock gets the wind knocked out of him and just lies there swearing under his breath. Bradshaw and RVD both take a step away from Taker. He looks at Bradshaw who puts his hands in the air. *

The Hardy kids are not here Taker. I haven't seen him all night and I don't think he is even in this room tonight.

Thanks Bradshaw.

No problem Taker, sorry about laughing at you when you came in.

It's ok this time. Sorry too.

Sure thing. Good luck hunting.

Thanks. But Hardy is the one that is going to need the luck when I get my fucking hands on his neck.

* He looks over at RVD who put his hands up and shakes his head no. *

I just got here haven't seen anyone yet.

* Taker shakes his head ok. He then looks down in front of him at Brock. Paul is leaning over him making sure that he is ok. He leans down and puts his face right into Brocks face while putting his hand on Paul's chest. *

If I'm a Texas sissy then I guess you must a Minnie Mouse. And Brock be glad that I've got another agenda or I would have finished this now.

Another time then Taker.

Another time then Brock. Anytime. I'll gladly make the next big thing famous the next famous thing.

* Taker steps over Brock and on out of the door still in search for Jeff. RVD looks at Bradshaw and shakes his head. Paul helps Brock stand up and takes him into the bathroom. *

Man Jeff is a dead man when Taker catches him. And I wouldn't want to be the person in his way trying to stop it.

Yeah that's for sure Rob. I wonder whose side Kane is on.

Hell Bradshaw for Jeff's sake I sure hope that it's his and not his brothers.

Hell if Jeff ends up with the brothers of Destruction both on his ass he is in big trouble. So is Matt too. What would posses that kid to paint Taker of all people? Hell there are days lately that you don't even look at him without risking your life. Hell I took my own life in my hands when I came out here and laughed at him.

Hell Bradshaw you didn't?

Yeah I did without thinking. I'm just glad that you and Brock came in when you did. Hey Rob remind me to thank Brock for being such an asshole. Because that could have been me on the floor where he was.

Yeah he is an asshole. Maybe Jeff has landed on his head one time too many and that is why he pulls these pranks. 

Yeah Rob or else he been hit with too many ladders, chairs, and tables.

* Both men start to laugh. Rob shakes his head and goes to grab a locker while Bradshaw walks over to his to get dressed. *


	9. Chapter Eight

****

Chapter Eight

* Stephanie is on her way back to the main office just as Taker comes out for the locker room. She looks at him and goes to open her mouth to speak. Before she can he puts his finger over her mouth and talks first. *

Stephanie nothing you say will change a thing. Nothing so don't even say it. And nothing your parents say will change anything either.

Taker Jeff is just Jeff.

No Stephanie Jeff is just a Deadman when I get my hands on him.

But.

No buts so now I'm going to find him and I'm sure that you are on your way to get your Father. So we both have an agenda to keep.

* With that Taker walks passed her leaving her to look after him. She shakes her head and turns to head down the rest of the hallway. As she turns she walks into Paul who is on his way out to go and get one of the trainers to look at Brocks shoulder. Paul grabs on to Stephanie's arm before she can walk away. *

Stephanie?

What is it Paul I'm in a hurry?

Something needs to be done about that mad man.

What mad man are you talking about Paul?

The Undertaker.

Why Paul what happened?

He might just have caused Brock not to be able to be in his match against Randy Orton tonight is all.

How did Taker do that?

He just chokeslammed him right into the concert floor of the locker room. Brock landed on his shoulder and I think it's popped out again. 

Ok then you need to go and get Bill or Dave down here to have a look at him. If it is popped again they will make arrangements to get him over to our doctor.

Yeah and what the fuck are you going to do about that mad man.

I am on my way to my Fathers office right now. Taker will be handled. If Brock won't be able to wrestle tonight let my Mother know. 

* With that Stephanie walks away and Paul heads in the other direction to get a trainer. Stephanie gets to the office and walks in to find Linda and Vince McMahon in a passionate kiss. She clears her throat, which cause them to look up. *

What wrong Stephanie?

Dad we have got trouble and it could be big if it's not stop and quickly.

Ok what happened and is it something to do with Heaven?

No Heaven is fine as a matter of fact Lita is taking her down to the pit right now for me.

Then who.

Jeff Hardy.

Let me guess another of his pranks gone badly?

You have hit the nail right on the head Mom.

Who is out for his blood this time dear?

Taker.

Taker? Fuck. Shit and what about Kane? Where are his loyalties laying on this one right now?

I don't know which side he is on yet Dad. Matt does have Hunter out there trying to find Kane and see if they can get him to talk sense to Taker. But I just ran into Taker as he was coming out of one of the locker rooms and if Kane ends up on his side it's going to be another DDP or worst.

Great. Linda call Security and get them looking for Taker.

All right dear.

Stephanie do you even know what the hell Jeff did to Taker?

Well by looking at Takers face I'd have to say that Jeff paint flames on it.

Flames?

Yeah Dad flames all over his right cheek and encircling his eye up into his hair.

Oh boy. Well maybe we better go and see if we can find Jeff or Taker then. 

Oh Dad I guess him and Brock got into it in one of the locker rooms too.

Taker? 

Yes. From what Paul says he chokeslammed Brock? Paul thinks that his shoulder is popped again.

Hell he was supposed to be in a match shit against Randy Orton tonight. Linda did you get a hold of security?

Yes Vince they are sending men out looking for both of them. Did I hear you right Stephanie that Brock may be hurt?

Yeah Mom he might be. I don't know what he said to Taker but I'm sure that he said something because Taker chokeslammed him.

Well if he is hurt then maybe we should definitely see about getting a match set up for Heaven tonight.

Really tonight Mom? With who?

Well your Father was thinking that maybe Chyna would be good. What do you think Stephanie? Do you think that Chyna can throw one together on such short notice?

I think that it would great but what kind of shape is Heaven in being she has been on the road for the last two days. Especially since she made a four-day trip in two?

Well why don't we go and ask her. This way we can look for Taker and Jeff too. Though I swear I'm going to sit him down and have a talk with him about these pranks.

Yeah Mom if he lives through this one maybe you should. 

Well ladies then let's head down to the gorilla pit because at least we know that Heaven should be there. 

All right dear then lead the way.

* Stephanie, Vince and Linda all head out of the office. As they enter the main hallway there are met by three of their security officers. They start to make their way to the pit in hopes of finding Heaven, Taker and Jeff. * 


	10. Chapter Nine

****

Chapter Nine

* Matt is still looking for Jeff without to much luck. As he is walking down a hallway just off to the left of the gorilla pit a hand reaches out from a doorway and grabs his arm. He turns around ready for a fight to see Jeff standing half hidden in a doorway. Jeff stands there smiling at Matt as if there is nothing going on. *

Hey Bro what's up? 

Hey Bro what up? What do you mean what's up Jeff? And where the hell have you been I've been looking for you for almost an hour now?

Oh just hanging around. Umm. Shit. So how did Taker take it?

You didn't hear his threat as you ran out the door?

I'm yeah I did something about Rest In Peace.

That it. Damn it Jeff he is pissed off big time. Why the hell would you mess with Taker of all people? I mean the old Taker maybe and maybe not even then but not the Taker he is since the bitch left.

I figured that Taker had a sense of humor. Hell Matt he loved the time I set Kane up with that groupie.

Yeah Jeff he did but one thing you forgot was that was the old Taker. That was the Taker that was in love with a woman he thought cared. The new Taker hates everyone but Kane because of that bitch. The new Taker is going to beat the hell out of you when he gets his hands on you.

Yeah I know. Maybe we could go and find Kane and get him to talk some sense into Taker? I mean shit it's only paint and it does wash off.

Hunter is already looking for Kane. But Jeff what happens if Kane decides to takes his brothers side and not yours? I mean they do tend to back each other up most of the time. Even more so since Sara took off with Scott.

Yeah I know Matt. If we can't get Kane to talk to him then I'm a Deadman.

Yeah little brother then we are Deadmen.

You know Matt if you didn't back me on this one it would be ok. I mean shit messing with the Taker wasn't the smartest thing that I've done lately. And maybe if you didn't back me Kane wouldn't back him? Then it would be just the two of us.

Yeah well that not even a factor to consider here because us Hardy always stick together. So our only other chance here is to try to find a way to stop this from happening. Till then maybe we better find you a better place to hide out in.

Yeah but were would that be?

Well maybe we should go and see Vince maybe he could help?

Maybe. Damn I really screwed up this time.

* Both men are so deep in conversation that neither man has realized that Hunter, Edge and Kane have come down the hall toward them. Matt goes to turn around so that he can let Jeff out of the doorway and walks right into the chest of Kane. Matt looks up into the face of the 7-foot man. Kane looks down at Matt with a look of time to kick ass on his face. Matt swallows hard as he figures that Kane is taking The Undertakers side and that all hell is about to break free. He figures that he is going to have to back his brother up. All of sudden he then looks over at Edge who has a wide grin on his face. He looks back up at Kane. *

Kane?

Hardy? So I see by the fact that Jeff is still in one piece that Taker hasn't found him yet.

Not yet. So are you going to help us try and talk sense to him?

I don't know yet. So Jeff I heard that you felt like painting.

* Jeff swallows hard and then shakes his head yes. *

Got a death wish kid?

Maybe. That or a moment of insanity.

Well if you mess with Taker he might just see that it happens. Has anyone seen Taker yet?

No I haven't. And being that Jeff is still in one piece he hasn't either. 

So what is the plan then?

I was thinking of trying to get him up to see Vince. Maybe Vince can do something to stop Taker from killing him.

That might not be a bad idea Matt. Come on kid lets see if we can get you up there before Taker finds you. Cause I may not even be able to stop him with the mood he has been in lately.

Ok Kane. So does that mean that you are on my side?

I'm going to tell you something Jeff so you better listen up. I don't like having to take sides against Taker especially now. And I won't ever do it again for you so next time you feel like pulling a prank on him remember that it's not just him. It's the Brother of Destruction that will be out after your ass. Oh and don't forget I still owe you for the groupie prank.

Ok Kane I understand. I'm really sorry to put you into this. Sometimes I guess I just don't think is all.

You Hardy think? Hell Jeff if you did that what fun would everyone have. So now what the hell did you paint on him anyway?

* The group of four men starts to walk down the hall heading toward the gorilla pit. *

Flames. 

Flames?

Yeah.

Why Flames?

Well I don't know maybe it had something to do with that old story line of yours and Takers. It just kind of came to me while I was looking at him sleeping in the chair. He looked really wild didn't he Matt, Hunter?

Yeah he did Jeff. To bad that Hunter had to come in and see him right after taking a drink from that bottle of water.

Yeah Hunter, did you have to spit it on us? I was just finishing and figured that I was going to get away with it. I mean I know he would have figured out it was me but at least by the time he did I would have been gone.

* Kane turns sideways and looks at Hunter with a slight raise of an eyebrow. *

Hunter you didn't tell me that you spit water on Taker. 

Yeah well what Taker doesn't know won't hurt him. But if he finds out it might just hurt me. When he woke up all he seen was the flames and Jeff standing over his back with a paintbrush in his hand.

* All of a sudden they can hear people coming toward them from all directions. The first 

to arrive at the pit is Lita and Heaven. They take one look at the group of men and Lita starts to smile. Edge smiles when he sees' Heaven and jabs Kane in the ribs. Kane sees 

her and can't believe his eyes. She is not just beautiful but also dressed in all black leather and is carrying her black leather bag & duster. Her sunglasses are pushed up on top of her head. He can see that she has a number of tattoos on her body. Hunter looks her up and down and smiles. Jeff lets out a whistle why Matt just shakes his head. Lita glances at Heaven and smiles at her noticing that all the attention has made her blush. As the gentlemen stop and stare Vince, Linda and Stephanie along with a few Security guards walk into the gorilla pit. Vince and Linda are very pleased at seeing the commotion that Heaven is making. Everyone makes their way into the center of the room. All eyes are on Heaven so no one sees Taker coming into the room from behind them, other then Heaven who holds her breathe when she see him. He is dressed in black leather from head to boots. He looks like a biker except for the Flames around his clear green eye. She feels very drawn to him, as an electrical charge seems to go off in her. He sees her but then sees Jeff standing in the crowd. In less then three steps he is upon Jeff. He is just about to swing his fist at Jeff when Jeff senses that he is there. Jeff starts to turn around. Kane also senses that Taker is there and without thinking he bumps Jeff out of the way. No one realized that the fist that the Taker was going to hit Jeff with would make contact with another. As Jeff is knocked to safety Heaven had just taken a step forward toward the group of men. Due partially to the push that Lita had given her. Jeff bumps into her causing her to go forward right into Takers fist. The fist catches her right below the right eye. The change in size cause Taker to lean more forward and as Heaven is hit making her fall and tangle her feet into Takers. This causes both of them to land on the ground in a tangled heap. Everyone holds his or her breath not sure want is going to happen. After a moment Heaven looks up into the most beautiful set of green eyes that she had ever seen. No one says a word finally she say's something. *

The biker look on you is nice but if I was you I'd go with like a flag or maybe a Harley that way your eyes could be the wheels. Or something other then the flames. You're hot enough on your own without the flames. 

* Heaven mentally kicks herself for saying that last part out loud. Taker looks at her and smiles. *

Oh and do you hang out here on the floor often because if you do I might just have to start coming around a lot.

No but maybe I should. 

Maybe we both should. So if flames don't do it for you what would you say to maybe a tombstone?

I'd say now that would be hot.

Good because I think you might need the Harley before the night is out because something tells me you already are going to have one of the wheels around you eye. Where I just hit you. Sorry.

* They look right into each other's eyes and Taker lets out a small growl of pleasure. Heaven shivers with desire but hopes that he didn't notice. He notices but he is lost in how crystal clear blue her eyes are. They are both smiling at each other. Totally unaware of everyone around them. *

Oh well its not the first time I've had a black eye from not ducking in time. But usually I know who gave it to me and why?

Well I'll let you in on a secret. Usually I know the person I've given a black eye to. So I guess that kind of makes us even.

* Kane leans down next to Taker and Heaven and smiles down at the two of them. *

Um Taker are you two going to lay there all night or are you going to help the lady up so we can all meet her. 

* Taker looks up into Kane face and smiles. This causes Kane to smile back even wider. A look passes between the brothers that say's I win Taker. Taker laughs out loud which cause most of the gathering group to smile. Jeff breathes a sign of relief that he might not end up with a complete beating from Taker. Though in the back of his mind he knows it not over yet. *

I don't know it kind of nice down here bro. Think you could take on Rocky and Hunter alone tonight. Maybe I might take the night off. 

Ok sure I could handle them both. But I don't think Vince would like it if you stayed down there all night. At least not with his newbie.

* Taker turns his head to look at Vince. Vince is also smiling down at Taker and Heaven. He likes the chemistry between them. He figures that it will be great in the ring and if Heaven can have an effect on Takers personality then that even better. *

Hey Vince what do you think? I mean especially since it's his fault I'm down here to begin with? Hell it's his fault that we are both down here.

Me. How the hell is it my fault that you landed on the ground.

Kane you did push Jeff out of my way causing me to hit this Heavenly creature in leather. Therefore causing us to be down here.

* Heaven turns a nice shade of pink at being called a heavenly creature. Taker looks back down into her crystal blue eyes. He winks at her. *

Isn't that so?

* She smiles back and winks. *

Yeah from where I was it did seem that it was your fault big red. So I think it would only be fair that you took on this Rocky and Hunter on your own. Right Mr. McMahon. 

* They both look over at Vince who is now laughing along with Linda. *

Yeah maybe they are right Kane. I mean especially since you caused our newest member of the WWF to get her first black eye. And Kane it wasn't even in the ring. 

Yes Vince and don't forget that she's now got it for her first interview too.

That right Linda. Well Kane if Taker thinks you should take on Rock and Triple H on your own then I guess maybe that how it should happen. 

* Everyone is laughing by this time. Kane stands up and turns just enough to grab a hold of Jeff. Jeff tries to move back but wasn't fast enough. *

Kid if I'm going in alone first I'm going to warm up on you. Since you started all of this to begin with. I just knew that I should have taken Takers side and pounded you to begin with. 

Shit.

* Kane balls up his fist and looks as if he is going to punch Jeff but instead lets go of him and reaches down to put out a hand to Taker. All of a sudden Taker grabs onto Heavens waist tightly. Then he grabs Kane hand and stands up with her still in his arms. He smiles a big smile down at her. He notices that she is just over 5 feet tall and she sees that he is damn near 7 feet tall. Vince and Linda step over to where Heaven is still standing in Takers arms. Everyone relaxes a little more when they notice that Taker can't take his eyes off of her. *

Well now that it seems as if our newest member got the most out of this it is all over right Taker, Jeff?

Vince you must be joking. Over with the Kid for the paint job, not yet. But I will put it on hold for another time. Know what I mean Jeff?

Yeah Taker I do. I don't suppose that if I say I was really sorry that that would fix it all would it?

Nope so good we understand each other Hardy. So now Vince who is this heavenly creature and where is she going?

Taker I would like you and everyone else here to meet the newest member of the WWF, Heaven. And before anyone even gets a chance to ask yes that is her real name and yes we want her to use it as her stage name too.

* Taker looks down into her face and smiles. She smiles up at him and realizes that he still hasn't let go of her yet. *

So then you are an angel for Heaven?

Well not actually I am not. I'm more of the Demon from Heaven I hope.

Oh don't want to be an Angel?

No I am actually hoping to be a Bad Ass. Angel's can't wear leather and kick ass like a Bad Ass demon can.

* Kane leans down and looks into Heavens face. *

Hey Bro do you think she really is a Bad Ass? 

I don't know Bro. Heaven there's are not too many women who can fit that bill in the WWF. Most are fluff for bra and panties matches.

* Vince steps forward taking Heaven out of Takers arms and smiling down at her. *

You're right Taker and Kane but I am trying to change that. After Linda and I seen her wrestle we had decided that she belonged in the WWF. As a matter of fact we believed that we had just the place for her.

Really Vince and exactly where is that?

* There is a moment of silence. Everyone is waiting for an answer to Takers question. Finally Vince clears his throat and looks Taker right in the eye. Heaven looks down at the ground nervous. *

Well Taker Linda and I would like to add her to Deadman Inc. if it would be ok with you and Kane. That way we can mix gender some more of your matches. Also she has kicks guys asses too.

* Taker turns and looks at Kane who raises and eyebrow back. The look from Kane says why not but Taker narrows his eye slightly as to let Kane know that he's not sold on the idea. Vince knows this look and know that Heaven is going to have to prove herself to Taker. Taker then looks at Heaven who isn't looking at him but at the ground. He reaches out and taking her chin in his hand gentle pushes her head up so that he can see into her crystal eyes. His hand feels as if it is on fire where it is touching her. *

Can you really wrestle little girl or do you just fake it? Are you just window dressing?

* Everyone is waiting for Heaven to answer. A look of anger passes over her eyes which neither Taker or Kane misses. A few of the other members of the group notices it to. *

It is Undertaker right? He's Kane?

Yeah I'm known as The Undertaker here but most people call me Taker. He is my brother and is Kane.

Ok. First of all I have never faked anything in my life and I mean anything. I tell it like it is and always have. It's gotten me in my share of trouble but at least I can say to myself that I have always been honest. I started wrestling more then eight years ago. For the last three I've wrestled semi-pro out of the WC of Montana. I have a name there and a following that not to bad. I'm very happy to have a chance to join the WWF and also to be able to wrestle in a way I've wanted to for a long awhile. I'd like to try and be a Bad Ass because with the name Heaven most Co's have made me a goody. I would like a chance to work with Deadman Inc. because I have heard nothing but good things about it but if you don't want me that's ok, no trouble. If I'm given a chance I'll still make a name for myself weather as a Bad Ass or a fucking goody. And that goes for you too Kane I don't go where I'm not wanted. Never have. Oh and Kane yes I really am a Bad Ass when I want to be.

* The whole group is silent waiting to see what Kane and Taker are going to do. Kane looks from Taker to Heaven and back. Taker turns to Vince and Linda. *

Linda when is her first match and with who? Maybe if we see that she can do what she said then it would be easier to decide. Right Kane?

Yeah Bro it would make it easier. 

It was going to be tomorrow with Molly but Vince and I were talking and if she can get a quick ten to twenty together we would like for her to do it tonight.

With who? One of the fucking Divas?

Well no Taker we were thinking about maybe Chyna.

Hey did I just hear my name?

* Everyone turns around and look at Chyna who has just enter the gorilla pit. She walks up to Hunter and gives him a kiss. She is dressed in a black leather mini skirt and halter. *

Yes Chyna you did. What do you think could you put together a quick ten or twelve for tonight with Heaven? Nothing really complicated just something so that we can show off what Heaven can do?

Sure thing Vince. But who is Heaven?

I am.

* Chyna walks over to Heaven and puts her hand out. *

Hi Heaven. I like the outfit.

Hi Chyna. And thank you. I like yours too.

Can you wrestle in that? Or do you wear something else?

I think I can wrestle in this and I would like to try if you don't mind Vince. I've kicked ass in it before and wrestling is easier then kicking ass sometimes.

Ok. If you want to Heaven go ahead. Chyna what do you think?

Sure Vince we can do it.

Good. I want it to end with Triple H interfering for a quick pin that should have been a D.Q. in the end. That way it can set her up to go into a couple of different ways. I know Heaven that you can take with being hit with things from the match Linda and I checked out at the WC of Montana.

Yeah that no problem. What do you want me to get hit with?

A sledgehammer.

A sledgehammer? Well that will be a first for me. Sure why not.

Hey Vince if she hasn't ever been hit with one it might turn out wrong. I mean I know that Hunter is good with it but if she gets hit its going to hurt like hell. Taker and I want to know that she can wrestle before we say yes but...

No Kane thank you but that fine. I will do what ever you want Mr. McMahon. And then if you and Taker like what you see great. If not what ever happens will happen.

* Kane looks at Taker who just shrugs his shoulders in a cold manner as if to say it's her choice. Kane then turns and looks at Hunter who mouths to him that he will be careful. *

Ok then what do you think Hunter?

Ok Vince if she is sure. After Chyna and Heaven have the match set I will run her though getting hit with it a couple of time.

Good. 

Now Vince if she is going to have her first match with Chyna we are going to have to change her first interview.

You're right Linda but how? Anyone got any ideas?

Mr. McMahon?

Heaven it's Vince remember? 

Yes sorry Mr. I mean Vince. What if why I was doing my first interview Chyna and Hunter or is it Triple H? What if they interrupted my interview? This way Chyna and I can get into it and set it up so that she can ask you for the match tonight?

My name is Hunter Hearst Hemsley. Or Triple H. I think that is a great idea Heaven.

Oh ok I see and thank you I was afraid that I was letting a man with a split personality hit me in the head with a sledgehammer.

* Everyone laughs at her joke but Taker who can't seem to take his eyes off of her. Kane leans over and puts his arm on his brother shoulder. This causes Taker to look at Kane who is smiling at him. Kane leans close so that no one else can hear what he is saying. *

So are you going to ask her for a date or do I ask her for you.

* Taker just glares at him. *

Hey bro it was your condition and I think that she definitely fits into our world. And let's not forget that she is wearing black leather and a lot of it. In less of course you want a groupie instead?

* Taker shakes Kane off his shoulder and glares a look of death at him. This causes Kane to laugh and everyone to look at him. *

Sorry guys I was just wondering if my brother here was going to leave the flames on for the match tonight?

* Taker reaches out and grabs the back of Jeff shirt just as he is about to take off. He turns around and looks Taker in the eye. *

Oh shit thanks a lot Kane.

You are very welcome Jeff. I told you that I still owed you for the groupie.

* Everyone but Heaven laughs. She is just watching him. *

Yeah Kane you did. Taker are you going to let go of me?

Maybe Junior and maybe not. How the hell do I get this shit off kid?

Make up remover with take it off of your face though the brand we have isn't that good. You might have to wash it a couple of times.

And what about the hair?

You'll just have to wash it out with regular shampoo.

Great just fucking great kid. That means that I had Sally braid my hair with a fuck headache for no reason tonight. Because by the time I wash it and it dries she won't have time to re-braid it for me before my match. So that also means that I have to wrestle with it down. Which means if Hunter or Rock gets tangled in it I get it pulled which is just going to feel wonderful with this headache?

* Taker tightens his grip on Jeff's shirt. Jeff has a feeling that Taker is still going to kill him or at least beat the hell out of him. Heaven walks up to Taker and placing a hand on his arm as she goes through her bag on her side. He looks down into her eyes as she pulls a tube out of her bag. She hands it to him. *

Here this will take it off your skin without any trouble it works pretty well. And if you would like I can help you get it out of your hair and then re-braid it for you if you don't mind it braided wet.

You have a match to put together you don't have time to help me too.

Sure I do. If someone can go out to my cycle and bring me in the bag in the left saddlebag. It has my brush and things I will need for my match in it. And Vince could you show Chyna the tape that you asked me for? This way she can see some of what I can pull off. Then Chyna you can let me know what you do best.

Ok Heaven that is a great idea. Is that ok with you Taker? Chyna?

Sure thing Vince. After I see the tape I'll come and find you in Takers locker room. Then we can decide what we want to pull off. Hey are you a top roper at all?

Yeah I can be. Why?

Let me see your tape first and then we will talk.

Sure. Good then unless you don't want my help Undertaker? And don't worry this will have nothing to do with your decision about me joining Deadman Inc. or not. It's just one wrestler helping another with a small problem.

* Chyna glances over at Hunter because she wasn't there when Vince told everyone where he wanted to put Heaven. He just raises his eyebrows at her as if to say that they will talk later. Taker looks at Heaven as if he wanting to say that he doesn't need help but before he knows it he says he would appreciate it. Kane is standing there behind him smiling at him. *

Yeah thank you Heaven I would appreciate the help getting this shit off.

* Taker lets go of Jeff and gives him a little shove into Matt. He looks into Jeff's eyes as he says what he is going to say. *

You got lucky for now kid. But one day we will settle this because you don't disrespect me or mess with my family and get away with it forever. And you owe the lady or maybe 

she is an Angel big time too.

* Jeff just looks at the ground shaking his head yes. Matt smacks him in the back of the head and smiles at Lita. Who smiles back at Matt. *

Say something asshole.

Yeah I know she's an Angel Matt. Edge told us she was.

* Everyone looks over at Edge who turns bright red and looks down at the ground. They all laugh at what Jeff has said and at the way he has turned that attention away from himself. Heaven who is a little pink cheeked too looks up into Takers eyes to see that he is still watching her with interest. *

Ok then Undertaker all I need is my bag off of my bike and we will get rid of this paint.

* Kane speaks up before anyone else can. *

Edge and I will go and get it. Right Edge?

Sure Kane. I think I could use the air right now.

Thank you Kane and Edge.

* Both men turn to leave but turn back with silly grins on their faces. *

Heaven?

Yeah Edge?

What does your bike look like?

It's the black Harley with the starry night sky above the tombstones on the tank. The one with Heaven written on the largest tombstone. I parked it next to the black Harley with the coolest 3-D looking skulls and cross bones on it.

That would be my bro bike.

* Everyone just looks at her. She just looks back unsure. She then turns to Taker who has a look of amusement in his eyes. *

Nice paint job. And why is everyone staring at me? What? 

* Lita comes up to her with disbelief in her eyes. *

You drive a Harley with a tombstone on it and it has your name on it? 

Yeah. A friend of mine well actually he is my stepbrother, did the paint job for me a few years back. 

Hang on guys I will go with you I want to see this. Your stepbrother?

A fellow wrestler who I think is with the WCW right now.

He's not with the WCW anymore.

Oh how comes Linda?

Because we brought them out a few months back. So if your friend I mean brother was with the WCW chances are he is here now. Who is he?

Robbie. But hell he was going by a few different names back the last time that I seen him almost a year ago.

One of them wasn't RVD was it?

Yeah I think one was because he had a thing about the kicks that Van Dam could do.

That would be him. He is a member of the WWF and a good one too. He's your stepbrother?

Yeah Stephanie he is but it's a long story. Is he here tonight Stephanie? I would love to see him.

Yes he is here tonight because he is holding the Hardcore belt right now. I will find out which room he is in so that you can say hi to him before your match.

Great I would really appreciate that. I haven't seen him in a while.

Stephanie, RVD is in with Bradshaw and Brock tonight.

Thank you Taker. Oh and Paul caught me right after we talked earlier. I hear that you and the next big thing had a problem in there?

A problem? No not yet. He mouthed off and I set him straight is all.

* Everyone stands there staring at Taker. He turns and looks at Heaven. *

Well if you are going to help me in time for you to set a match we better get moving.

That right. Lead the way. Chyna I will see you there in a little while.

Sure thing Heaven. 

* Taker and Heaven heads toward his locker room. Kane, Edge, Lita and the Hardy head out to Heavens bike. Stephanie, Linda, Vince, Chyna and Triple H head toward the office to see the tape of Heaven. *

****


	11. Chapter Ten

****

Chapter Ten

* A phone starts ringing in the main office of the WC of Montana. A young man walks into the room and grabs the phone off the corner of the desk. *

Hello.

Hello can I speak to Heaven Darkside please?

I'm sorry but she's not here.

Oh when do you expect her back?

Who is this?

Oh I'm sorry this is detective Frank Donovan of the Utah PD. It's very important that I get in touch with her.

We don't expect her back she doesn't work for The WC of Montana anymore.

She doesn't? I was told that she did.

No she doesn't anymore or at least not since Friday night after the show she didn't.

Do you know how I can get in touch with her?

Well you could try reaching her through the WWF. 

The WWF?

Yes and I mean The World Wrestling Federation and not The World Wildlife Foundation.

Oh.

Yeah Heaven just signed a contract to wrestle for them for at least the next six months. Hell probably for a lot longer then that if they are smart. She is definitely going to be missed around here. 

Ok and thank you.

You're welcome.

* The young man hangs up the phone and turns to leave just as a big man walks into the office. He goes to walk around the desk to sit down. *

So who was on the phone Jon?

It was just someone looking to get in touch with Heaven Bob. I told him that she didn't work for us anymore.

* This causes Bob to stop and look at Jon. Jon has just turned to head back out of the door but Bob stops him first. *

Jon was it a man or woman that was looking for her?

A man. Well not just a man a cop from Utah.

Did he give his name?

Yeah he said that he was detective Frank Donovan of the Utah PD.

Oh. Did he say why he needed to talk to her?

No just that it was important for him to speak to Heaven Darkside.

Did he call her Heaven Darkside?

Yeah as a matter of fact he did. Funny I didn't think that she used that name when she was living in Utah?

* A worried look crosses over Bob's face. *

Hey Bob is something wrong?

I don't know. Maybe I'll just give a friend of mine a call and see what up.

Ok. Well if you need me just yell.

Sure Jon no problem.

Hey Jon did you tell him were he could get in touch with her?

Yeah I told him to try over at the WWF. Is that a problem?

No not at all. If I need you I'll call you.

Sure thing Bob.

* Jon walks out of the room. Bob picks up the phone and places a call to a cell phone. He gets the voice mail. *

Shit. Hey man this is Bob give me a call back as soon as you get this. And man it's important it has to do with Darkside.

* He hangs up the phone but sits there staring at it. *

Damn it kid what the hell is going on now. Shit.

* Jon sticks his head in to the room. *

Did you call me Bob?

No. 

Oh. Well it's that time anyway.

Ok I'm coming. And Jon if my phone rings tonight I want to speak to who ever it is ok?

Sure thing Bob.

Well we better get this show on the road then. 

Yeah the crowd is a little displeased when they found out that the card had been changed and that Heaven is not here anymore.

Well we knew that her regulars would be displeased. Hopefully they will be happy for her at least.

* Both men head out into the Arena to start this weeks show for the WC of Montana. On there way out they talk about Heaven. *

You know Bob I wonder just how soon we are going to see her on Raw or Smackdown or one of there other shows?

Well if I know that girl she is probably there already even though it should take her at least three or four days to get to Chicago. 

Yeah especially riding that damn bike. I can't believe that she wouldn't let Vince ship the bike and fly there.

You know that she hates to fly. Plus she doesn't like to let that bike out of her sight since Robbie gave it to her right after she got out of the hospital. I can't wait till she finds out that Robbie is with the WWF. 

Yeah she is going to kick his ass for not telling her he made it to the big show. I figure that he had something to do with Vince getting a tape on her and then his interest to come and see what she was about?

No it wasn't him. From what I heard is was Robbie's room mate who had given Vince the tape after he had seen it one night.

Really?

Yeah of course he already knew what type of wrestler she was.

Why who is Robbie sharing with?

How about none other then that Texas Redneck.

No way Bob. He still got a thing for her? 

I don't know maybe. Either that or he still feels that he let her down by not getting there in time to stop Paulie. 

Yeah he was pretty tore up about that for a long time. Hell I think that why he up and left us to begin with after she rejoined us. Does she know that he is there even?

I don't think so. 

Hey did Vince tell you what she was going in as for him?

No. He just said to watch and let him know if he did the right thing. I think he might be going to let her go for the Bad Ass image that she has wanted to for so long.

Wow. I don't know if I like the idea of her as a Bad Ass. I guess it will depend on who he teams her up with.

Well I guess starting tonight I'm going to have to tape Raw and Smackdown just to see what he does.

You starting tonight? Hell Bob I'm sure that even if she has made it there that they aren't going to use her tonight.

I know Jon but I just figured that I would start getting into the habit now.

I guess.

* We hear that the crowd in the Arena is on the loud side tonight. *

Well I guess I better go out there and try to calm the masses before we have any trouble on our hands.

Yeah you better. I'm glad that I'm not you tonight.

* Bob smiles and then parts ways with Jon. Jon goes to the monitors while Bob and goes down the ramp to the ring with many of the fans booing him as he goes. He shakes his head because just Friday night they were cheering him as he gave Heaven a shot at the WC of Montana Hardcore Belt. Oh well wrestling fans were sure loyal and pickled if nothing else. *


	12. Chapter Eleven

****

Chapter Eleven

* In the mean time Taker had taken Heaven back to his locker room so that she could help him get the paint off of his face and hair. He opens the door and sticks his head in before opening it for her. There are three wrestlers sitting around a table playing cards. There are Christian, Test, and Rocky. Christian and Rocky are just wearing towels. Taker calls out to them before opening the door all the way. *

Hey everyone watch how you are sitting there is a lady coming in. 

A lady Taker where the hell did you find one of those? Surely not with this company that's for sure.

Watch it Christian there are a few ladies in this company.

Yeah Test I forgot that you are doing it with Torrie again.

* Test reaches over and smacks Christian in the head causing him to fall off his chair backwards. He lands on the floor showing all his glory just as Taker and Heaven enter the room. Rocky, Test and Christian all look at Taker and Heaven. Christian lets out a whistle from where he is laying on the floor. No one say's anything at first. Taker reaches a hand down in front of Christian's face. He just keeps looking at Heaven. Taker snaps his fingers in Christian face causing him to look at him. *

Hey Christian do you want to get up off the floor? Or at least cover yourself up I mean I know its cold in here but it's still was not much to begin with.

* Christian looks down and see that he is total exposing himself. He jumps up and both Rocky and Test start to laugh. Christian turns a bright shade of red. *

Fuck you Taker and you two too.

* Christian then walks over to his bag on a bench and grabs his wrestling pants out of it and heads for the washroom. Rocky and Test both stand up and come around the table by Taker and Heaven. *

So Taker who is this gorgeous woman? And what the hell is she doing with you of all people?

Test this is Heaven the new kid in the company. Heaven this is Test and the other pain in the ass is Rocky or The Rock.

Hi Test, Rock.

Hi there Heaven. So you're the newbie the one that the McMahon's have been keeping it so hushed about.

Yes Rock I'm the newbie.

So then being that you are here can you tell us what they are going to do with you? Everyone is kind of wondering who is getting a story change?

Well Test nothing is set in stone yet. Right Undertaker? Sometimes you have to prove yourself as a wrestler first. Before you know where your story is going to take you.

* Heaven looks over at Taker. Christian comes out of the washroom and looks at Taker and Heaven. *

Oh Shit. I bet that they brought her in for a change to the Deadman Inc story. Didn't they Taker? Hell Test just look at the way that she is dressed. What do you say Taker?

Yeah, Christian they did. Christian this is Heaven. 

Is it really Heaven?

Yes it is really Heaven. No name changes or anything like that Christian.

Cool. Mines been changed but most of us go by stage names it's easier. Hey Test think about this, it's The Undertaker, Kane and now Heaven. Now that pretty funny.

Yeah Christian it looks like Vince is on a roll again it seems.

Well we will have to wait till after my match with Chyna tonight to see if I get the spot with Deadman Inc.

Chyna is going to be your first match?

Yes Rock.

Watch her she is definitely someone you can learn from. Or go to if you have any trouble.

I will thank you.

Hell Test learns from her all the time does Rocky? Just yesterday he learned that if you tell her you would like to lick her ear that she will punch you in the mouth and let you lick her hand instead.

Watch it Christian. Or you will be learning from me that my fist against your skin hurts like hell.

Well if Taker and Kane don't want you, you can always join my brother and me. 

Thank you I will remember that. 

I hope that you do. Just wait to my brother Edge gets a look at you.

I've have already met Edge. He seems really sweet.

Yeah will if you go with Edge and me we will be the one in Heaven.

* Taker reaches out and smacks Christian in the back of the head. He looks at Taker with a look of be wilderness on his face. *

What did I do now Taker?

Watch how you say things Kid.

What all I said was that Edge and I would be the one...

* Christian blushes and looks down at the ground when he realizes what he said. Everyone in the room starts to laugh including Heaven. *

I didn't mean it like that Taker. Shit fuck you Test and Rocky. 

* He looks up and sees the smile on Heavens face. He then looks at Takers face. *

Oh and Taker nice paint job you've got there. Jeff's at it again I see.

* This causes Rocky and Test to look at Takers face. They look at him for the first time since Heaven and Taker come into the room. Both Rocky and Test start laughing at Taker. Taker starts to get pissed off till Heaven puts her hand on his arm. He looks into her eyes and all the anger seems to leave him. *

You know Undertaker I still think that you should go with that tombstone that we were talking about. 

* Taker looks at her and smiles. *

Yeah but I just don't know what I would put on it?

Well you could have R.I.P. written on the top and then the guy name that you are wrestling with that night at the bottom. Lets see isn't it The Rock and Triple H that you 

are matching tonight?

Yes it is let see what do you think Rock? Then when I tombstone you it will all be said and done. Want me to make you famous tonight?

The Rock doesn't need you Taker to make him famous because The Rock is already famous.

* At this point Christian and Test start laughing at The Rock. He flips them the bird and walks over to Heaven. He takes her hand and kisses it. then he walks out of the room. Test and Christian are laughing so hard that both of them try to do what he did but can't pull it off. Christian and Test both lean over and kisses one of Heavens cheeks then run out the door after The Rock. Heaven just looks at Taker laughing. He walks up to her and taking her in his arms kisses her deeply. She kisses him back just as deeply. Right then Kane opens the door to the locker room with her bag in his hand. He starts to walk in but stops when he sees Taker and Heaven in a kiss. He starts to back up when they seem to sense him there and break apart. Taker looks at Kane and walks over to the bench were his gear is. He grabs a towel plus shampoo out of the bag and starts to head for the washroom. Heaven just stands there looking from Taker to Kane. As Taker goes to pass Heaven he reaches out and grabs her hand pulling her toward the washroom with him. *

Come on and help me get this damn paint off will you?

Sure. Kane if you would just drop my bag on the bench. And thank you.

Ok and you're welcome. Taker we will talk later I'm going to go and get everything set.

* Kane shoots Taker a look that said what's up. Taker just looks back at him with a slight shrug of his shoulders. *

Yeah ok Kane.

* Heaven follows Taker into the bathroom to help him get the paint off. Kane puts her bag down and then heads out to find Edge. Heaven helps Taker get the paint off his face and then she helps him wash it out of his hair. All of this is done in silences and neither one say's anything about the kiss. After Takers hair is wash they move out into the locker room. *

Why don't you sit in the chair and that way I can stand behind you so that I can brush it and then braid it?

Sure. Thanks a lot for helping me. Hardy owes you his life right now you know?

Yeah I kind of figured that and something tells me he does too.

* Taker takes a chair and turns it backwards and then sits in front of her and she slowly starts to brush his hair. She pulls it a little when she comes to a tangle and he winches in pain. He doesn't say anything but closes his eyes trying to block out some of the pain. She finishes braiding and banding his hair. His eyes are still tightly closed. Heaven reaches forward and slowly starts to massage his temples. This starts to relieve his headache a little. After a few minutes she goes to stop but he reaches up and takes her hands and holds them where they are. After a second she pull her hands gentle for his and walks over to her bag on the bench. She reaches inside and takes out a bottle of pills. After taking out two she walks back over to him and kneels down in front of him. He opens his eyes to look right into hers. She takes his hand and gives him two pills. He looks at the pills then pops the two of them in his mouth and swallows them dry. He leans forward and kisses her gentle on the lips. She kisses him back and then breaks the kiss by standing up. She walks into the bathroom and grabs his bandana that they left on the sink. She returns to stand behind him and ties it back on his head. Just then the door opens and in walks Chyna. *

Hey good you guys are done. Heaven lets go to the practice gym then and get it all set up. Man Taker, you have just got to go and see that tape that she gave Vince. I wish I could do half the shit that you can pull off.

It's nothing all that special.

Hell Heaven you do some flips and flying that I only seen RVD and maybe Jeff Hardy are able to do. And damn girl you can take hits with a ladder that has to hurt like hell, but then you get right back up and hit back. 

I should be able to flip and fly like Robbie he is the one who taught me. Though he is much better at it then I am.

RVD taught you to fly?

Yeah Undertaker he did. He is the reason that I got into wrestling to begin with. Not that our parents were very happy to see me follow him. Especially the first time I came home with a broken arm and two cracked ribs. Well you are all set so I'm going to head out.

Thank you Heaven. And my friends call me Taker.

Anytime Undertaker. 

* Chyna takes this in and just smiles. Taker looks at Heaven and smiles at her. * 

Hey would it be ok if I left my bag here till later?

Yeah go ahead and leave it here no one will mess with it. Hell for that fact why don't you just use this room to get ready for your match tonight because they didn't have one for you set up for tonight. That is unless you want to share with the Divas?

No thank you about the Divas. I'll use this one and then I will see you later.

Sure good luck with you match. 

* Chyna and Heaven turn to head out of the room. Taker calls after them. *

Hey Chyna?

* Chyna turns back around and looks at Taker. *

Yeah Taker what?

Make sure to tell Hunter to watch that hammer of his tonight.

Will do. Let's go Heaven we have got about an hour and you have to do your interview too.

Ok lets do it to it.

* Chyna and Heaven leave the locker room to go to the practice gym. Taker walks over to her bag and pulls out the bottle of pills that she gave him two of from. He looks at them and see that they are a prescription for stress related headaches. He puts them back into the bag but as he does he notices a picture in the pocket. He pulls it out and looks at it closely. It is a picture of RVD & Bradshaw in a hospital room with a girl that he thinks might be Heaven but can't be sure. The girl is covered in bandages up and down her body as if she had been in a major accident. He puts the picture back into her bag. Taker's headache is starting to ease up so he gets up and heads out to find Kane. And maybe to run into Bradshaw too if he can. *


	13. Chapter Twelve

****

Chapter Twelve

* RVD and Bradshaw are just leaving the practice gym ring as Triple H enters the gym. They see that Hunter has his sledgehammer swung over his shoulder. This makes both RVD and Bradshaw grin and head over to him. As they go toward him a small group of people head into the gym from the doors on the other wall. They are Kane, Edge, Christian, The Rock, Test, The Hardy's & Lita. They all go over to where there are a bunch of seats for wrestlers to observer other wrestlers and sit down. On an upper floor are windows that look down on the practice ring. Standing in them is Vince, Linda & Stephanie McMahon. *

Hey Hunter.

Hey Bradshaw, RVD.

What are you up too?

What do you think I'm up to Bradshaw?

Oh man teaching a newbie how to take a hit?

Yeah RVD as a matter of fact I am. You might want to stay around and watch for awhile.

Really how come?

Well let's just say that you might be surprised as to who it is.

Really? Well Bradshaw and me have some time before I have to go out and defend my hardcore title. What do you say Bradshaw?

Sure why not.

* RVD and Bradshaw's backs are to the doors on the other side of the room. All of a sudden they open and in walk a small handful of the WWF's Divas. They walk over to the other side of the room away from the wrestlers and sit down. Suddenly Chyna and Heaven walk in from the same doors as the Divas. Heaven looks around the room and then at Chyna. *

Well Heaven welcome to the fastest spreading place for news and or gossip.

Great. I suppose that all of these people came here right now just to check me out?

Yep. So as not to give away everything we will be doing tonight we will just talk through some of it and improvise in the ring if we have too.

Ok Chyna sounds good to me. 

Hey look who Hunter is talking too. Someone's big brother and his room mate.

* Heaven takes a look over at Hunter who is talking to RVD and someone else. All of a sudden she recognizes who it is. A wide grin spreads across her face. She turns back to Chyna and is smiling. *

Is that the Texas Redneck with my brother?

Who? Oh wait you mean Bradshaw?

So that the name he is going under now. Come on I want to sneak up on them if Hunter doesn't give me away first. 

Well hang on a second and let me whisper in his ear so that he doesn't.

Good because then I can do something I haven't done in a long time.

Ok what's that?

You will see I just hope that they respond the same way that they used too. Now go before they turn around.

* Heaven gives Chyna a little push. Chyna quickly heads to Hunter and whispers something in his ear before he can say anything about Heaven. Everyone is watching Heaven as she flips into the ring over the top rope by doing a standing front flip. As she does Taker steps into the room and leans against the wall to watch. Vince and Taker locks eyes for a half-second before they both go back to watching Heaven. Heaven crosses the ring and goes up to the top rope in the corner closes to where Bradshaw and RVD are talking to Hunter and Chyna. She balances there for a second. She then puts her fingers in her mouth and whistles which cause both RVD and Bradshaw to turn toward her. *

Texas Rednecks and Michigan High Flyers suck.

* Both men look at each other's and then back at her. She does a standing flip with a summersault tuck that head sideways. She lands into their out stretched arms. Bring her own arms down and around their necks. She then gives them each a kiss on the cheek and a hug. She then tries to get out of their arms but neither of them will let go and put her down. They start going back and forth about who should let go of her first. *

Let go of her Bradshaw.

No way RVD you let go of her.

Hey you Texas redneck she is my little sister.

Yeah you Michigan High Flying Sissy I was her first tag team partner.

Well blood is thicker then sweat. 

Hey guys let go.

Stay out of this Heaven.

Yeah do like your brother tells you little girl. Now as for you Michigan have some Respect for your elders. And let this beautiful girl go so that I can hug her right.

Your too old for her anyway Bradshaw so just let me hug her already.

Guys let me go before I kick both your asses.

* They both tighten their grips on her causing her pants leg to slip up a little. Everyone can see that she has a tattoo on her leg that looks like a vine of flowers. It looks as if it is covering a scar that curves around her leg. *

You and what army Sis.

Yeah Kid I don't see an army with you.

Guys I'm not kidding anymore put me down.

* Everyone has been watching what Bradshaw and RVD have been doing to Heaven and are smiling. *

I think you might just have to call in that army to make us Sis. Right Bradshaw?

Yep you're right RVD. That or else kick our asses little girl if you can.

Fuck. Come on guys. Just let me down already. Please

Nope. Better get that Army Doll.

Damn it Bradshaw. You fucking beer-drinking Redneck let me down.

* Both men laugh they are still holding on to her with her hanging from their necks facing backwards. All of a sudden she notices Hunter and Chyna take a step to the side. She then looks up into the crystal green eyes of the Undertaker who winks at her. She then looks over to the left right next to him and looks up into Kane's ocean blue eyes. He is grinning at her. Everyone else in the room gets silent. Not exactly sure what the Brothers of Destruction are going to do. Vince sees them coming up behind RVD and Bradshaw and takes a step closer to the open window. *

Gentlemen this is your last warning and then I'm going to let my army take care of you.

Oh well Sis I guess that you'll just have to let your army handle it.

Bradshaw?

Like the Rock say just bring it.

Ok. Don't say that I didn't warn you all.

* All of a sudden Taker reaches forward and places his hand on Bradshaw's shoulder squeezing slightly. At the same time Kane reaches forward and grabs RVD's also squeezing slightly. Both men glances over their shoulders and look into the chest of the almost 7-foot tall men. Both men swallow hard. *

Taker?

Bradshaw?

Kane?

RVD?

Gentlemen I tried to tell you. Now would you please put me down?

I think that you boys should do as the lady ask. Don't you little Brother?

* Kane just slightly tightens his grip on RVD shoulder. *

Yeah Taker, Kane you are right. I'm sure Sis that you know we were just playing right? Right Bradshaw?

Yeah right Rob. Kid no problem. You know we were just joking right?

Sure Bradshaw what ever you and RVD say.

* Both men let go and she starts to fall downward. Taker and Kane both reach forward with their free hands and grab her. They gentle lift her up and places her down in between them. They then turn Bradshaw and RVD to face them. All five are quite for a second. Finally Heaven can't take it any longer and starts to laugh. After a second she hugs first Taker and then Kane and whispers something in both their ears. They both smile and shake their heads yes. *

Good. And thank you both for all of your help with these to overgrown children. And now for you too.

* She leans forward and gives Bradshaw a hug. He looks at Taker. *

Is it ok to hug her?

Yeah but not too hard now. 

Ok.

* Everyone laughs. Bradshaw hugs her back and Kisses her cheek. She then turns to RVD. *

And you what I'm I going to do with you?

Love me?

Yeah I guess I don't really have any choices about that now do I?

Nope.

* RVD grins at her. She hugs him and kisses him and he returns it all under the watchful eyes of The Undertaker and Kane. *

So how? When? Where?

Hell Robbie I would love to tell you but I can't right now I'm on a tight time schedule right now. I've got my first pro match in less then an hour and Chyna and me haven't even had a chance to pull it together yet. Plus I have to do an interview to set up for the match.

Hey and don't forget that I still have to teach you how to be hit by a sledgehammer.

Yeah Hunter you're right.

Hunter this is my little sister.

Yeah I know Rob. Heaven told us that you and her were family. But her and Vince worked out this story and it's supposed to end tonight with me hitting her with a sledgehammer so that Chyna can win.

Heaven?

Hell Rob you and Bradshaw both taught me how to take being hit with things this isn't anything different then a trashcan or a ladder. 

But why?

To prove that I belong here in the WWF. And hopefully I can also prove that I can wrestle too.

* Rob looks at what she has on along with Bradshaw who smiles at the outfit. *

Is that what you are going to wrestle in?

Yeah Bradshaw it is. Do you like it?

Yeah I do. So Vince unlike Bob is finally going to give you a chance to be a Bad Ass girl biker like you really are?

Yeah Bradshaw he is.

Why?

Because if this works there might be a biker part in it for me.

* RVD looks at the Brothers of Destruction and then at Heaven. Both Taker and Kane look at RVD. *

With them?

Maybe.

Heaven?

Robbie I love you but I am a wrestler too. And I have wanted to be a biker wrestler for most of my life. I'm tried of being a good girl and dressing that way for the ring. Hell you know more then anyone else that this is the real me. I mean look how I drove Mom and Dad nuts dressing like this till the day that they died. Right?

* He just looks at her. Bradshaw leans over and punches RVD in the arm. *

Give it up boy because you know that she's right Rob. Hell she is the same as she has always been. You should know you gave her that damn bike that she rides. Hell you even did the paint job that she wanted. And the way she wanted it.

I know Bradshaw it just I don't like it. So Heaven when will you know if you are joining the Brothers there?

Hopefully after my match. Maybe we can talk later on after our matches.

Yeah I would like that. Hell we haven't talked in about six months or so.

Good because I would like to talk to you too.

* She leans over and kisses him. She then looks up and looks at Vince and Linda. She smiles at them. *

So McMahon Family how the hell does a girl get a little privacy here. I mean can't I keep something about my style a mystery till I go out into the ring for the first time?

* Vince smiles over at Linda who smiles back at him. He leans into the open window. *

Ok Heaven your right something's should have a little mystery to it. So on that note everyone out of the practice room for the next twenty minutes so that Heaven and Chyna can get their match together. Hunter stay there and you can show her for about ten minutes after they have finished. Then I want the three of you to the pit for an interview. Taker and Kane if you could come up here for a minute I would like to run something pass you two. Now everyone out.

* There are a lot of noises making and even a few people booing but everyone leaves. Kane and Taker look at each other and heads up to the office were Vince and Linda is. Chyna and Heaven work out their match. Both women are real excited about the out come. Then Hunter takes Heaven to the center of the ring and teaches her how to take a hit from a sledgehammer so that it looks like it is hitting with full force but isn't. By the time the half hour is up they are ready for tonight and head for the pit to do Heavens first interview and promo for the WWF. *


	14. Chapter Thirteen

****

Chapter Thirteen

* After RVD and Bradshaw have their hardcore match they head back to their locker room. As they reach the door and open it a cell phone is going off. Rob steps over to his locker and opens the door. He reaches in and grabs the ringing cell phone pressing the on button as he brings it to his ear. Bradshaw puts his newly acquired Hardcore belt over the back of a chair and then sits down in a chair across from Rob. *

Hello?

Hello is this Robert Szarkowsky?

* It is a woman's voice on the other end. *

Yes it is. Who is this?

This is Detective Jane Singleton of the Darlein Utah Police Department.

Detective, how may I help you?

I am trying to contact a Ms. Heaven Szarkowsky and the only number that we have that is still active is yours. As both her home and cell phone numbers are disconnected. You are her stepbrother correct?

I'm her brother Detective. Why are you trying to contact Heaven?

* At the mention of Heavens name and Detective in the same line Bradshaw sits up and listens to what is being said. *

Well Sir I really wish to discus that with her if you could just give me a number where I can reach her I would appreciate it.

Sorry lady I am not about to give you my little sisters number over the phone. Especially since I don't know who the hell you are or even if you are who the hell you say you are. 

Yes Sir I do understand that but it is of vital important that I reach her and as soon as I can.

Well then you are just going to have to tell me what it is about. Then if I feel it's important I will tell her and she can call you back. Because there is no way in Hell that I'm going to give you that number.

* There is a moment of silence on the other end of the line. Bradshaw grins over at Rob who grins back at Bradshaw. After a moment the young woman begins to speak again. What she says almost instantly makes Rob look both angry and sick at the same time. *

All right Sir if you would please tell her that Mr. Paulie Bodman is set to be released from prison on Friday of this week. And that I would still like a call from her back to me so that we can keep her informed as to his whereabouts.

Wait just a fucking minutes that psycho got eight to fifteen for trying to kill her. It has only been doing time for not even quite three years yet.

* At this point Bradshaw stands up and is also pissed off. *

Yes Sir but as Ms. Heaven already knows due to an error in the original trial the Judge was forced to lower his crime to bodily endangerment when he re-stood trial for the crime.

What?

Yes Sir.

When was he retried for trying to kill my sister?

* At this point both men look at each other totally lost. *

Almost nine months ago Sir. Which is why with time served and good behavior he is getting out on Friday. 

Was she there for his retrial?

Yes Sir she was. We assumed that the whole family knew.

No I didn't know we lost our parents about that time. So what you are telling me is that bastard damn nears ends her life and takes a year out of it but after just three years he is getting his back?

Yes Sir. Of course he will be on probation for the next five years. 

Oh and that just fucking changes everything,

I'm sorry but there were some mistakes in some evidence that was missed mark. The Judge didn't have any other choice in the matter. Your sister understood that when she came for the trial.

So because of some damn cops mistake Paulie is getting away with cutting her up and leaving her for dead in that damn alley. Hell if a friend of hers hadn't found her she would have been dead in anotherhalf-hour.

Yes Sir. 

Do you know Detective that it took almost seven hundred stitches to save her life? And a year before she could return to her life? And even worst of all is that she doesn't trust anyone anymore.

No Mr. Szarkowsky I did not.

GREAT! Could I speak to the original Detective on the case? A Detective Frank Donovan?

I'm sorry sir he is no longer with this Department or even living in this state.

Since when?

Right after the second trial. He took it really badly that the justice system failed your sister so badly. He quit the force and moved away that week. I am really sorry Mr. Szarkowsky our Department thought that all parties were informed. If you could please pass on the message to Ms. Szarkowsky and ask her to contact me at the Darlein Utah Police Department I would appreciate it. 

Fine I will do that and thank you for the information.

You're welcome. Goodbye.

Bye.

* Both parties hang up the phone. Rob turns his off cell phone and throws it on the table. He looks at Bradshaw who has just heard Rob's side of the conversation. *

Paulie is getting out on Friday.

* Bradshaw gets so mad that he hits the table with his fist. *

That can't happen man. No fucking way.

Hey did she ever tell you that they had to give him a re-trial?

No. Why?

Some mistake on some evidence. He only got a few years for endangering her life. Not the eight to fifteen for trying to kill her.

Damn it why that hell didn't she tell us Rob?

I don't know but I think I want to find out. How about you?

Yeah lets go and see if she is done with her interview yet. Because if she is then I say we wring her goddamn neck.

Sounds good Bradshaw lets go.

* Both men get up and head out the door and down to the gorilla pit. *


	15. Chapter Fourteen

****

Chapter Fourteen

* Heaven is being interview by The Coach who is teasing her about her name. Taker and Kane are watch from just to the left of her and just slightly on camera. Taker is standing with his arms crossed and his eyes on her. Kane is stand next to him but is glancing at Taker from behind his mask every so often. Chyna and Triple H are standing just off to the right waiting for their cue to interrupt the interview. Vince and Linda are in front of the group watching so that everything is just as they want it to be. Heaven is being careful to keep her black eye away from the camera as they have worked the eye into the plot. She is a little nervous especially with Taker and Kane there. Linda and Vince had come up with the idea that Taker and Kane watch from just on camera and at the end even have a few words with Triple H. This way it would set up some of the back ground if she joined the Brothers of Destruction. There is a group of other people watch from outside the interview area. Heaven is watching Taker out of the corner of he eye. *

Coach : Hi and for all of you WWF fans out there I would like to introduce the newest member on the rooster tonight.

* Coach looks down and reads his notes and then looks back up at the woman standing next to him. He looks her up and down sizing her up. He then looks back at his notes for the interview. *

Coach : I'm sorry but I think that there has to been some kind of a mistake.

Heaven : Why is that Coach?

Coach : Well it says here that your name is Heaven?

Heaven : That right. It was the name that my Mother gave me on the day I was born.

Coach : So then Heaven is your real god given name?

Heaven : Yes Coach it is I swear. 

Coach : Ok then shouldn't you be like dressed in all white soft things and not black leather.

Heaven : Oh but Coach I'm not an Angel and even Heaven has a Darkside.

Coach : Um Oh I see it says here that you full name is Heaven Darkside.

* Heaven flinches slightly when Coach mentions that her last name is Darkside. She mental kicks herself for using it. Taker raises an eyebrow slightly and both Chyna and Triple H cover they mouths so that their laughter can't be hear. *

Heaven : Yes Coach that is my full name but it's not the Darkside of Heaven that I was talking about. 

Coach : Can I come and see your Darkside Heaven someday?

Heaven : Well Coach just you watch me in the ring and you will see my Darkside I can guarantee that.

* Coach stops and breaths hard for a second. Vince and Linda are both smiling at him. *

Coach : Alright then Heaven how does it feel to go from being an Angel in a small time organization to being an Angel for the WWF?

Heaven : Well Coach like I already told you I'm not an Angel. I'm just really happy to be here and I can't wait to show some of the other wrestlers what I can do. 

Coach : And just what is that Heaven?

Heaven : Well for one thing I want to prove to many of both the wrestler and fans out there that I'm not here for the bra and panty matches. I hope to get a shot at some of the belts and even do a ladder or table match.

Coach : So then your not just another pretty face around her? Another Diva?

Heaven : No Coach I'm far from another pretty face. And I hope to never be called a Diva. What I'm hoping to be called is a wrestler. I came here to wrestle and that is what I want to do.

Coach : Well by the looks around here it looks like you might have caught a few peoples attention already.

* He motions with his head toward the Undertaker and Kane. That is the signal to Chyna and Triple H to interfere in the interview. They walk into the view of the camera and stop in front of Heaven. Triple H looks her up and down. He then licks his lips and leans over and whispers something in Heavens ear. She turns red and reaches up to smack his face but he is to fast and grabs her hand. Taker and Kane both tense up but stay where they are. Chyna moves up between Hunter and Heaven. *

Chyna : So then Heaven? I suppose you just want to be a bad girl right? Well honey I'm the bad girl in this company so if you want to go anywhere I would try being an Angel or maybe a Diva. Because I just don't think you got what it takes to be a bad girl.

Heaven : No I'm sorry but you are wrong. I don't want to be a bad girl because I've already been that. And now that I am a woman and not a girl what I am is a Bad Ass. And if you don't believe me then why don't you just try me? That way you can find out about the Darkside of Heaven for yourself.

Chyna : Do you know who I am? 

Heaven : No I don't but from the way that you are dressed I'd say that you are one of two things.

Chyna : Oh yeah and just what are they?

Heaven : Well either you are a whore who liked to look like a Dominatrix or else that pigs keeper?

* Heaven point a thumb at Triple H. Taker laughs out right which cause Hunter to head over to were Taker and Kane are standing. The men start to exchange words as Chyna looks at Heaven with shock and madness in her eyes. Coach takes a step and moves off camera to stand next to Linda and Vince. Chyna then takes a swing at Heaven hitting her in her already black eye. Heaven takes a small step back but doesn't go down. She then grabs Chyna by her throat and picks her up off the ground. She then chokeslams her into the floor. This action cause all of the men on camera to stop their arguing and to watch Heaven and Chyna. Heaven steps over Chyna and leans down toward her. *

Heaven : Now that was just a small taste of the Darkside of Heaven. If you are up for more try me in the ring. 

* With that Heaven walks off of camera and joins Vince and Linda. Kane is just watching the way that Heaven left. Taker laughs and bumps Kane in the ribs the two of them walk off. Triple H walks over and helps Chyna up as Coach comes back into the camera view. Chyna grabs the microphone out of Coaches hand. *

Chyna : OH BITCH! I will be seeing you in that ring tonight and we will see which one of us has a Darkside.

* After which she throws the microphone back at Coach. Her and Hunter exit the camera view. Coach puts it up to his mouth but all he can do is shake his head. He drops the microphone and walks off. The camera goes to black. Everyone is gathered around Heaven and Chyna. *

So Chyna why didn't you tell me that she was going to chokeslam you?

Well Hunter Linda had decide that since you, Kane and Taker were all going to be on screen that if we didn't tell you the reaction would be more realistic.

* Vince looks at Linda and smiles. *

You know that she was going to chokeslam Chyna?

Yes Vince dear I knew that she was going to try. The girls asked me if they could do it and I decide why not. This way if Heaven does join the Brothers of Destruction then she already does one of their signature moves. 

* Taker is taking everything in without saying a word. He definitely has to have a talk with Kane tonight. The more he sees of her and what she can do the more he is becoming confused. * 

I want to know how the hell you got Chyna off the ground Heaven. Hell she taller then you and out weights you too?

Are you saying I'm fat Hunter Hearst Hemsley?

Not at all Chyna I'm just say that she is a lot smaller then you are is all.

Hunter I bench press 670. If I could find the right hold I could chokeslam you too.

Have you used the chokeslam before?

Yeah Kane I have but when Chyna told me that it was a Brother of Destructions signature move we decided that I would try it on her. She also said that you and the Undertaker have three others moves that you use regularly?

Yes we do have three others. They are a Tombstone, A Dragon Sleeper and The Last Ride. 

I know what a Dragon Sleeper is. Do you stand or sit to apply it?

I do it over my back but Taker does it standing and pulls them over backwards. Can you do a Dragon Sleeper?

Yeah but I usually do it for a sitting position as I'm usually shorter then them. What is a Tombstone?

It's basically a pile driver. But Kane and I hold them straight upside down as long as possible plus we have a little movement to tell the fans it coming. We also have a hand movement to let them know that The Last Ride is coming.

Ok and what is The Last Ride?

I'll make you a deal Heaven if you finish your match tonight and we decide that you would be a good addition to the Brothers of Destruction I'll show you a Last Ride.

Ok Undertaker that sounds fair to me. Well Chyna when do we go on? 

In about fifteen minutes or less.

* Heaven can see that Bradshaw and RVD are standing on the outside of the crowd and are whispering back and forth. She starts to make her way toward them but is stopped when the head soundman puts his hand on her shoulder. She turns back toward him. *

Heaven right?

Yeah. 

Heaven I'm Jim and I run everyone around here enters music.

Ok. What can I do for you Jim?

Well we weren't expecting you to have a match tonight so we hadn't been able to talk to you about what music you wanted to go out too.

Oh I see.

Was there something specially that you wanted to us?

* She gets some what silent. Vince comes up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. *

Heaven is there is something you wish to use go ahead and use it if we have it.

Are you sure Vince? I mean if there is something you wish for me to us I can?

No really it's ok.

Well there is a song I would like to use tonight but I might want to change it after tonight depending on what happens.

Ok. What is it?

It's a song call Tonight and The Rest of My Life.

The one by Nina Gordon?

Yeah Jim that's the one do you have it?

Yes I do have it. All I just have to do is have the sound truck load it for me. The only reason that I have it is my kid loves it so one night I loaded it. I guess that it is fitting for 

your first time in this big sea called the WWF. And the fact that your name is Heaven. 

* Jim walks away and talks into his headphones as he goes. Heaven once again tries to make her way over to RVD and Bradshaw. Both look up at her as she gets closer to them. Just as she reaches them Vince walks over to them. *

Heaven are you ready?

Sure Vince. 

Good then you should make your way to the curtain because your music should be coming up soon.

All right.

Good luck.

Thank you.

* She turns to go but before she can move RVD grabs onto her arm. She turns back around and looks into his eyes. She can see that something is bothering him. *

Robbie?

Heaven we will talk after your match. Go knock them off there feet sweetheart. Or should I say go and show them your Darkside.

* This causes her to laugh out right. *

I will Rob.

Good. 

* She walks over to the curtain to await her music. She bends over and tightens a strap on her left boot that keeps loosening. She can't seem to get it tight and is playing with it when The Undertaker comes up to her. He bends down and tightens it for her. *

Thank you Undertaker.

You're welcome Heaven Darkside. That's real too Linda said. Do you have a middle name?

Yes Undertaker I do have a middle name. Not that I'm going to tell you what it is. Oh and I don't use Darkside anymore either.

Ok Heaven Darkside maybe I'll just have to go and ask your brother?

Undertaker you wouldn't?

Like I said my friends call me Taker.

Well Undertaker like I said you wouldn't. And thank you for the help with the strap on my boot.

That's the least I could do for someone who got paint out of my hair and off of my face. Now about that middle name?

Undertaker!

* The exchange between Taker and Heaven doesn't go unnoticed by most of the people standing around the pit. Kane is grinning and RVD is frowning. Bradshaw pats RVD on the back and shakes his head. Chyna and Hunter are whispering to each other. Vince is standing back some with Linda and is just taking in the events of the evening. Taker laughs and takes a step back just as Heavens music comes on. She takes a deep breath and takes a step out from behind the curtain and heads toward the ring as her music is playing. She goes out to some of the fans booing and others cheering. One of the fans in the front row has written on his bare chest with marker. It reads Heaven has stolen my Heart. *

****

Tonight and The Rest of My Life

By Nina Gordon

Down to the earth I fell,

With dripping wings heavy things won't fly.

And the sky might catch on fire,

And burn the axes of the world that's why.

I prefer a sunless sky,

To the glittering and stinging in my eyes.

I feel so alive,

This is all I want a feel tonight.

I feel so alive,

Tonight and the rest of my life.

Gleaming in the dark sea,

I'm as light as air floating there breathlessly.

When the dream dissolves I open up my eyes I realize that,

Everything is shore less sea,

Weightiness is passing over me.

I feel so alive,

This is all I want a feel tonight.

I feel so alive,

Tonight and the rest of my life.

Tonight and the rest of my life.

Everything is waves and stars,

The universe is resting in my arms.

I feel so alive,

This is all I want to feel tonight.

I feel so alive,

Tonight and the rest of my life.

I feel so alive,

This is all I want to feel tonight.

I feel so alive.

Tonight and the rest of my life.

Tonight and the rest of my life.

* After Heaven reaches the ring Chyna and Hunters music comes on. As they are about to go out Taker leans in and whispers to Hunter. *

Watch that sledgehammer of yours tonight. That's mine and Kane's new partner out there. And we all know how I feel about family.

* Hunter looks at Taker and smiles. Chyna looks over wondering what Taker said to Hunter to make him smile. *

I will. She knows how to take it and make it look like it's worst then it is. Hell Taker she makes it look good but I barely touch her.

Ok.

* Taker steps back and Hunter and Chyna go out for the match. Kane walks over and puts his arm across his brother's shoulder. He grins at Taker who just grins back. Both men walk over to the back stage monitor to watch the match alone with the McMahon family, Bradshaw and RVD. There are a few other people hanging around too. *


	16. Chapter Fifteen

****

Chapter Fifteen

* Back in Utah at the state penitentiary in a windowless room sits a man in a charcoal gray colored suit. He is sitting at a small table with two chairs at it. At his feet is a brief case of fine leather. After a few moments the door to the room opens and in walks a well-built man in his early forties. He is dressed in a prison jump suit with the number 47324587 across the chest. The man in the suit gets up and shakes the other mans hand. A guard looks at the men. Finally the man in the suit turns around and looks at the guard. The man walks up to the guard and hands him a couple of rolled up C notes. The man motions with his head that the guard should leave. He shakes his head ok. *

You only have about ten minutes and then I'll have to come back in before someone spots me out there.

Ok and Thanks.

Yeah whatever.

* The guard leaves. Both men sit down at the table across for one another. *

So Andy what do you have for me?

Well Paulie it looks like according to what I was able to find out you where right.

Shit. When did this happen?

Three nights ago. 

So who got her to leave the WC of Montana? Who did she sign with?

None other then the WWF.

So she finally has a chance to make it big. Too bad for her or anyone who gets into my way. So who scouted her?

Vince and Linda McMahon themselves came out to see the show on Thursday and Friday then they offered her a contract. She signed that night,

Bob just let her go?

Yeah rip up her contract and told her to be good. I'm sure that Vince gave him a good price for letting her go. Though I think that maybe he is going soft in his old age because she was most likely his hottest ticket. From what Dave said the crowd there tonight isn't very happy about her going.

No it just means that he knew I was getting out and that I would come looking for her. I bet he thinks that she is better protected there. That I won't be able to get my hands on her this time.

You know Paulie maybe you should just let her go?

* Paulie reaches across the table and grabs Andy by the neck *

Are you telling me how to handle my property?

* Andy tries to swallow but can. Finally he shakes his head no. *

Good.

* Paulie lets go and gives Andy a little shove. Paulie eyes start to glaze over slightly as he thinks about Heaven. All of a sudden he starts talking about Heaven. *

I made her what she is today. Hell if she makes it big with the WWF it's because I made her that soft little frightens creature that she is. All so heavenly and innocent. If she had had it her way she would have been some type of tough ass biker chic. Well I showed her that she wasn't so tough now is she. Then when I tell her what I felt for her she just tells me that all we will ever be is friends. That she was in love with that old fucking Texas puke The Texas Red Neck. Well I showed her what a real man was like that night that I took her right in her own bed. Hell the shock to me was that I had figured that she had been sleeping with him. Man was I wrong when I popped her open for the first time. After that she should have been mind and no one else's ever. But she tells me to get out and stay away from her or she would tell her family and the police what I did. Well I showed her that night a few weeks later when I showed up and just took her with me.

* All of sudden Paulie quits talking and is just remembering. The silence is making Andy nervous. Finally Andy clears his throat causing Paulie to come back to the present. *

So when is she joining the WWF?

According to our inside sources at the WWF she is supposed to be there by Wednesday at the latest.

And where is there at?

They are in Chicago right now and will be in Michigan by Wednesday.

Good and I am assuming that these sources are all very reliable?

Very. One of them is your own sister. Plus I've got two back ups there too.

Very good she never did met my little sister. So now Molly is wrestling with the WWF? How long has she been with them?

A few years now. She plays one of the Divas for Vince.

Molly a Diva? Shit I've got to see this. What nights is the WWF on?

Raw is on tonight and Smackdown is on Thursday nights.

Well I might just have to go by the rec. room tonight. You did say that you have a few others in place just incase it's needed?

Yeah at least two others maybe a third one too. But....

But what Andy?

Well um ..

Just fucking spit it out already. 

I just found out that it looks like both her brother Rob and The Texas Red Neck are already with the WWF.

WHAT? And when the fuck did that all happen?

Rob and Bradshaw...

Bradshaw so he's going by his own name now?

Yeah. Well they were both with the WCW and ECW when the WWF did a hostile take over. 

Great. Well maybe that not a bad thing if you think about it. This way we know where to look for them when the time comes. So is everything set for Friday?

Yes. It will take a few days but everything will go off as you have planned it Paul. 

Good. Well then anything else before that asshole of a guard comes back in?

No Paulie. I will be back to see you on Thursday night.

Fine then I'm going to go and have a look at Raw and get a feel for it. Hell if I'm lucky I might even get to see my baby sister.

All right I will also go and see what else I can find out about The WWF.

* Right then the guard comes back into the room from where ever he was. The two men get up and shake hands. *

Were done here so I want to go to the wreck room.

Sure let's go then.

* Paulie and the guard leave for the same door that they came in from. Andy goes out the other door in the room. The guard takes Paulie to the wreck room where the men are watching Raw is War. Paulie sits down and almost falls off his chair when he see Heaven walking out to that ring. He can't believe that she is there and that she is wearing a ho looking biker outfit. He looks pissed off and starts to get up but changes his mind. He sits back down to watch her first match. *


	17. Chapter Sixteen

****

Chapter Sixteen

* After Chyna and Triple H had made there way to the ring Chyna slides in under the bottom rope. Heaven and Chyna are in the center of the ring talking trash to each other. Finally the two women lock up and start trading blows. The ladies are mixing it up and the match is going back and forth. Chyna has Heavens arm up behind her back and is twisting it. Heaven flips over Chyna back and lands behind her. She then goes to the top of the rope and leaps off hitting Chyna with both her feet to the chest. Chyna counters that by getting up and swinging her into the corner. Chyna then comes over and chops her three times in the chest. Heaven brings her boot up and catches Chyna in the stomach. They switch places and now its Heavens turn to chop Chyna. Heaven then grabs onto Chyna and flips her over her as she goes downward. Chyna lands in the center of the ring giving Heaven enough time to climb to the top robe. She stands there and after a few seconds she does a frog splash off of the ropes. She lands on Chyna and goes for the pin but only get a two count. Chyna pulls her hair and then drags her to the corner and then smashes her head off of the turn bucket. Chyna then goes to try and roll her up into a small packet. Heaven kicks out and grabs Chyna left wrist and starts to twist. She flips Chyna to the floor and then runs into the ropes rolling herself up into a ball. Heaven then does a rolling thunder and lands on Chyna going for the cover. As she gets a two count Triple H grabs her foot from out side the ring and pulls her out. He then tosses her to the floor. She gets up and they are having words. Chyna comes over and grabs Heaven by the hair from still in the ring. She pulls Heaven up onto the apron of the ring. There they exchange a few slaps to the face. Heaven grabs the ropes with both hands and flips herself in and right over Chyna. Chyna turns around and is grabbed in a chokeslam hold. Heaven lifts her up and with one hand chokeslams her into the center of the ring. Heaven then goes to the corner for a Swanton. The crowd loves it along with the wrestlers who are watching the match in the back. Vince is smile like the chemise cat and Linda is writing notes on a clipboard. Lita is jumping up and down and smacking Matt and Jeff on the back. Both RVD and Bradshaw are gloating as if they are her fathers. Taker and Kane are whispering back and forth about ways they can use what she can bring to the ring. Vince walks over to the brothers just as Triple H goes under the ring for the sledgehammer where it is kept. *

So Taker, Kane what do you think?

Well she can wrestle just like she said she could.

Hell Taker that is understatement of the fucking century. Maybe she is an Angel just look at the way that she flies.

So does that mean that she has a place with Deadman Inc. and The Brothers of Destruction?

* Taker looks at Kane who is smiling at him. Right then on the monitor Triple H has come into the ring with his sledgehammer. Heaven turns around and goes to take a step forward just as Triple H swings the sledgehammer. At that same moment the strap on her left boot snaps off and brakes. And Chyna who is getting up bumps her. This sends her forward and off center. Heaven heads right into the sledgehammer as it is being swung toward her. Hunter sees this happening but there is nothing he can do to stop it. He tries to pull back but he can't stop all the force of the hammer. He hits her in the forehead just above the left eye. It breaks open the skin above the eye. Her eyes roll up into her head and she falls backward knocked out cold. Everyone sees it happening on the monitor and stand there in shock. Chyna covers her for the pin and at the same time is trying to wake her up. After she pins her she stands up and shakes her head slightly to let them in the back that she is out cold. Vince swears under his breath. Linda grabs Takers and Kane pushes Kane mask into his hands and then pushing them toward the curtain while talking quickly to them. Lita turns and runs off down the hallway to get a medic. RVD starts to move but both Bradshaw and Vince grabs him. Brothers of Destruction music comes up and Taker with Kane go running out and down the ramp. They chase Chyna and Triple H out of the ring and back up the ramp. They then slide into the ring by Heaven. Taker kneels down while Kane leans over him. Taker pushes some of the loose hairs around her face out of the blood that is on her forehead. They can see just by looking that she is going to need stitches to close the wound from the sledgehammer. He then touches her cheek. She slowly opens up her eyes to look into his green ones. He smiles down at her then leans down and takes softly to her. *

Hey there little girl do you know who I am?

Yeah aren't you the guy with the paint job, the Undertaker. I'm not dead I'm I? I mean your not wearing a tombstone with my name on it.

Keep talking like that and I might and you might be. 

* She tries to smile up at him but it only brings tears to her eyes. He wipes them for her cheeks. *

Ok. Do you know where you are?

I'd say from this angle I'm on my back in the center of the ring.

Good. And your name is?

Heaven.

Heaven what?

Heaven H oh hell wait one minute Undertaker nice try there. I told you my name is Heaven no last and no middle.

* He smiles down at her and then up at Kane who looks at the camera and shakes his head slightly yes. This tells them that she is awake and that they will get her to the back. * 

Can you sit up at all? Or do you want me to get the medics out here? Which ever you feel you want. 

Yeah I think I could sit up with some help. But Taker could we move slowly because right now I feel a little fuzzy and sick.

Sure that is no problem. Can't have you getting sick in the middle of the ring. I have a match here later and don't want to fall into anything. And I'm glad to see its Taker now.

Well umm...Shit I guess I got hit harder then I figured.

Ok lets get you sitting up. How about we do it on three. 

All right.

* He takes her hand and helps her sits up. Kane kneels down to talk to her. *

Can you stand up if we help you?

Maybe. But I don't think so Kane. I'm a wee bit dizzy right now.

All right lets slide her to the ropes and then we will slide her out. Taker you slide out so that I can slide her into your arms.

No please I have to walk out of here.

Why?

I just do please Taker? Kane? I can't be carried out of my first pro match.

Ok. Little girl we will do it your way this time. 

Thank you Taker.

Heaven that means that we are going to have to stand you up?

I know Kane.

* Taker and Kane both stand up taking one of her arms as they go. They pull her up but don't let go. Which is a good thing be if they did Heaven would be back on the ground. 

They walk her over to the ropes. Heaven wipes at the blood that is dripping down her face. *

Shit I guess this means I'm going to need stitches?

Yeah I would say at least a few. 

Damn I hate needles. 

* This causes Kane and Taker to both look at the tattoos on her body. They then look at each other over Heavens head. *

Heaven?

Yeah Undertaker what?

You don't like needles?

No.

Ok I think that we need to get you to the back. Kane is going to flip out and then I will help you through the ropes.

Ok. 

I will help you sit on the side to Taker joins us then what we will do is stand you up. We are each going to grab one side of you. And walk you up the ramp.

Thank you.

* Kane wraps his left arm around the top rope and flips out and then Taker helps Heaven. Taker then does the same as Kane and lands next to Heaven on the other side of the ropes. They start to help her up the ramp. Both men are talking to her softly as they go. *

So you really wanted everyone to remember you on your first match?

Yeah but Bro she could have found an easier way then stopping a sledgehammer with her face.

Funny Big Red reminds me later that I owe you?

Ok Kid I will.

Heaven when we get to the top of the ramp I want you to stop.

Ok Undertaker then what?

I will tell you when but I want you to throw up your right arm up in the air with your hand in a fist. Slightly bent your arm at the elbow.

Ok. Why?

Damn Taker she sure asks a lot of for a hurt one. 

Yeah Kane maybe hitting her in the head makes her question things.

Yeah well if that's the case maybe we should make sure it doesn't happen again.

I think that you are right. Especially when she joins the Brothers of Destruction.

Hey could you at least not talk about me as if I'm not here.

* Both Taker and Kane laugh. All of sudden Heaven stops dead in her tracks. *

Hey little girl what wrong?

* Taker and Kane are both looking at her with concern in their eyes. They start moving again and are almost to the top of the ramp. *

Did you say ...?

Heaven stop.

* They all stop. *

Heaven Now.

When they get to the top Taker tells her when and all three of them throw up their arms for a second. The crowd lets up a loud cheer. Taker smiles at her and then they start heading to the back Curtain. Just before they reach it Heaven passes out cold. Taker catches her and pulls her up into his arms. He walks though the curtain and right pass the group of on looking people. He heads down toward the Medical rooms just as Lita comes running out with one of the guys. They hold open the door and Taker takes her into the room. Everyone who isn't in the next couple of matches comes down behind Taker and Heaven. *

Authors Notes: If you read this please Review because I am trying to decide if I should keep writing on it. I am posting these tonight even though I was going to wait for a few more reviews because I am going to a Raw House Show Tomorrow Night. PLEASE GOD LET TAKER BE THERE LIKE THE WWE WEBSITE SAID. ( OK SUZI I AM OBSESSED WITH THE UNDERTAKER.)Please Review........ 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

****

Chapter Seventeen 

* Back in the prison in Utah Paulie has gone to the rec room in hopes of seeing his sister in a match. It has been almost two years seen Molly had come around to see him and he missed her. When he walked in to the room two guys were in a hardcore match for the belt. One was a high flier and the other a roughneck. As he is watching the match it dawns on him that the roughneck is none other then the Texas Redneck Bradshaw. Bradshaw takes a kick to the head and Paulie can't help but to call. *

Oh yeah give that Texas asshole what he deserves.

* This causes a few of the other men in the rooms to turn around and look at Paulie. Many of the men know who Paulie is he is but can't ever remember a time when he sat and watch wrestling. All of the sudden the face of the high flier turns toward the camera. Paulie all most falls off his chair when he realizes that the high flier is Rob. He sits back and watches the match with interest. In the end Rob ends up losing his title to Bradshaw after trying a frog splash that doesn't find it's mark waiting. Bradshaw rolls him up for the three counts. Paulie is still sitting in the chair deep in thought when all of a sudden a very different Heaven comes on the screen to do her interview. Paulie is pissed off when he sees that she is dressed as a Bad Ass Biker. He watches as Coach teases her and as The Undertaker and Kane stand just in the camera range. He then watches as her and Chyna another Bad Ass Bitch in leather gets in each other's faces. He watches as she chokeslams Chyna into the floor. And then tells her to meet her in the ring if she wants to see more of the dark side of Heaven. A man walks up and Paulie doesn't even see him because he is outraged with his Heaven. *

Hey Paulie?

* After a moment the man reaches out and touches Paulie arm. Paulie reaches over and grabs the hand on his arm almost breaking the mans fingers. *

OW shit Paulie let go.

* This causes Paulie to look at the man. When he sees' who it is he lets go. The man sits down rubbing his hand. * 

Shit Paulie you just about broke my finger.

You should know better then to touch me. 

Um yeah I do and I'm sorry. But when I came up and talked to you, you just sat there staring off into space. I've never seen you like that unless you were staring at that picture on your wall. That girl kind of looked like yours girl's picture but the clothes are different. I mean this one wears all black leather.

What do you want?

Um nothing really. Could I sit here with you and watch?

Yeah but don't say a mother fucking word because if you do I'm going to put my fist in you face. And I don't want you to even look at the picture over my bed. Do you understand what I am telling you?

Ok sure thing man. Not another word from me and I won't look at your picture.

* All of a sudden Tonight for the Rest of My Life comes on. Heaven walks out and to the ring. Then the theme of DX comes on and Chyna comes out with Triple H. Paulie watches as the match progress in silence. After she gets hit with the sledgehammer and is knocked out he stands up. He is red faced and pissed off big time. The man who was sitting next to him gets up and walks away quickly. Paulie watches as Kane and The Undertaker comes out to chase away DX and then to help her. They help her out of the ring and up the ramp to the top. They then all stops and with them she throws her arm up into the air. Paulie then watches as they near the curtain and she passes out. Taker then takes her into his arms and carries her back stage. Paulie gets up and grabs the chair he was sitting on and throws it across the room into a wall. Two of the guards look at him and shrugs their shoulders figuring that he bet on the wrong wrestler. Paulie walks over to where the pay phones are and goes into use one. It is picked up on the second ring and before anyone can say hello Paulie speaks. *

You bet have fucking been watching?

I was.

Good. I want to know who the hell this Kane and The Undertaker are? I also want to know if they are going to pair her up with them?

Ok Boss.

And get a hold of my little sister I want to see her on her next day off. And tell her I am not giving her a choice. She comes and sees' me or else.

Yes Sir.

* Paulie hangs up on the man before he can say anything else. *

Change your image after I warned you what I would do to you Heaven if you ever did. See if I don't plan on holding true to my word. Ha ha ha ha. And this time my pet I will get your brother and Bradshaw too for interfering in my plans. Hell for that fact Heaven Hell-end Darkside I will take care of anyone one who gets in my way of owning you. Because you are never going to get away from me. And you will never be safe again as long as I'm alive.

* Paulie starts to laugh out loud in an evil and menacing laugh. The guards notice that he is laughing. And just keep watching him. He then leaves the phone room and heads back to a chair to watch the rest of the matches. *

****

Author Notes: Thank You so much for those of you who do read and Review. It helps me to decide whether or not to continue to write and post. So please Review and help me decide whether to keep writing. Or if you don't want to review you can drop me an E-mail at Takersdarkone@msn.com 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

****

Chapter Eighteen

* By the time that the Undertaker has placed Heaven on one of the set up cots in the medical room a handful of people from the gorilla pit start to file into the room. Dave who was on his way out of the room with Lita grabs some sterile gauze from the box. He starts to apply pressure to the open wound on Heavens forehead. He starts to ask Taker questions as he works. *

Taker how long has she been out?

She went out just as we reached the curtain. I would say about five minutes give or take a few.

What did she get hit with?

* At this point Taker looks over at Hunter who looks down at the ground. He knows that him and Taker are going to end up talking about this. He just hope he can get Taker to believe him that it was an accident. He glances over at Kane to see if he is going to be any help. Kane just coolly looks back at him. *

Hunters sledgehammer.

Was she out in the ring?

Yes. I'd say that she was out a good five to ten minutes. Maybe even a little more there.

When she woke up in the ring did she know who she was and where she was?

Yeah Dave. She wasn't disoriented or anything like that. Hell I even tried to trick her into telling me her middle name. She wouldn't?

*RVD and Taker look at each other. RVD smiles down at her. *

She won't tell you Taker. So you will have to find another way to find that out. And don't look at me or Bradshaw because she will kick our asses if we tell. 

Did she say anything that was weird at all? 

No just that she was dizzy and had a major headache going. Plus...

What Taker?

Well when she realized that she was bleeding and would probably need some stitches she said that she hated needles.

****

With all of her tattoos?

Well that's what Kane and I thought too.

* RVD moves up next to the Dave. *

She doesn't like needles. As a matter of fact she hates them. She gets all nervous when she is getting one of her tats done.

Then why do them Rob?

* Rob is quiet for a few seconds debating on weather or not to say. Most of the others in the room are watching him. Finally Rob lets out a sigh because he knows that Heaven is going to be mad at him. *

If you look close Dave most of her tattoos covers a scar.

* Both Dave and Taker glances down at Heaven to see if they can see a scar. They can and they can also tell that she has quite a few. *

I don't have any medical sheets on her yet but I am supposing that you know her pretty well?

I should she's my sister.

Ok good then was she in an accident?

Yes and No.

What?

* Bradshaw who is standing at the back of the crowd next to Vince looks over at Vince. He then speaks up when he sees that Vince isn't going to. *

Hey Doc being that she is the new kid on the block and there are a lot of people in this room maybe you should ask her when she is awake? And maybe in private would be better too.

*Everyone looks over at Bradshaw. Dave shakes his head yes *

Ok Bradshaw you're right I should.

* Right then Bill the head Doctor of the WWF comes into the room. He sees the crowd and heads over to Vince. Him and Vince shake hands. *

Vince?

Bill the newbie got hurt in her match tonight. Her name is Heaven.

How?

Hunter. She fell into him as he was swinging at her.

Where did it hit?

Forehead above the eye. I didn't see how badly.

We got her sheets?

No I forgot to get them from her because she wasn't supposed to be her for a match till later in the week. She drove here from Montana in less then two days. 

That might be why she's out now. No problem on the medical sheets she can get them to me tomorrow. I'll want to check her over again then.

Good.

Let me go see if Dave has stopped the bleeding?

* Bill walks over to where Dave is working on Heaven. Dave has stopped the bleeding and Bill looks at the wound. He then goes over and grabs suture kit off of the cart. *

Why doesn't everyone take a step out why we close her up? Then you can all come back in after we are done. She should be awake by then.

* Taker and Rob both look at Heaven and then at each other. They then look at the Doctor. *

I'm staying.

* They both say this at the same time. Bill looks at the two of them and shakes his head back and forth. He knows that he might be able to force Rob out but there is going to be no moving Taker. *

Fine but everyone else needs to step outside. And you two both need to take a few steps back so Dave and I can do our jobs. 

* Both men do this while everyone else steps out of the room and into the hallway. Vince walks up to Hunter and Chyna while the Hardy's, Lita, and Bradshaw move over to the other side of the hall to talk. Kane just leans on the wall next to the door and watches Hunter. This seems to be making Hunter very nervous because he keeps glancing over at Kane.*

Vince I'm really sorry. I saw her fall but I couldn't stop it from hitting her.

Why did you swing it with that much force?

We had it planned that she was supposed to pull back so that I missed her with that swing. I was supposed to catch her in the stomach on a back swing.

Ok it happens Hunter. What made her fall? It looked like it was a good match up into then?

It was she is really a natural at it.

Well Chyna then what happened out there?

Her boot strap that she was messing with before going out broke. And when it did it cause her to trip. Then I bumped into her when she was going pass me off the ropes. God Vince I feel so bad that I knocked into her.

I know Chyna but sometimes shit like this just happens.

Yeah Vince I know but it's been one hell of a first day with the WWF. I mean shit first Lita bumps her forward at the same time Kane knocks Jeff out of Takers way. This causes Taker to hit her in the eye. And now this.

* At the mention of Taker hitting Heaven in the eye Bradshaw turns and looks at Kane. He then grabs the front of Jeff's shirt and whispers into his ear. *

Kid you and I am going to have a talk about you and these dumb ass pranks you've been pulling.

* Jeff just gulps. Bradshaw lets him go. *

Well Chyna if nothing else she will always remember her first day with the WWF.

I think maybe we all will Vince.

I just hope that Taker understands that it was an accident. That I really was being careful with Heaven.

He will Hunter. I will make sure that he does.

****

* With that said Vince looks over at Kane. Kane only stares back at Vince not showing any kind of emotion. Hunter is starting to sweat a little. *

Could you do it before mine and X - Pac match against the Brothers of Destruction?

I'll have a talk with Taker. Who does Linda have winning this one?

Them. As a matter of fact we had decided to just wing most of this one. 

Oh sorry Hunter.

Well don't be too sorry for me because you are supposed to come down to the ring too.

Shit Vince I think I will be having a headache about that time.

* Everyone laughs including Kane. Right then Bill comes out into the hallway. *

Vince she took seven to close it. 

Shit. Is she awake yet?

No but I figure that she will be soon. You can all go back in and wait if you want too. Maybe a little noise will wake her up. Dave is going to bandage it and then head out on a break. I'll be back in about ten minutes. If she's not awake by then I will see what I can do about it. 

All right Bill.

* Everyone goes back into the room that the medical personnel had setup for a first aid room for tonight's show. Taker is still standing at the side of Heavens cot. Rob walks over to Bradshaw. After about five minutes it seems as if almost everyone is trying to be heard at once. Heaven can tell that she is lying on a cot in a well-lit room. But she isn't sure where as the noise in the room is so loud that she has not opened her eyes since she woke up. Suddenly a hand reaches out and wipes a piece of hair out of her eyes and then touches her hand in a reassuring way. She slowly opens her eyes and looks up into Takers beautiful green eyes. He smiles down at her and gentle squeezes he hand and then holds it. Heaven tries to smile back at him but the pain in her head makes it impossible to do so. As hard as she tries not to tears start forming in the corners of her eyes. Taker leans down so that she will be able to hear him over all the noise in the room. *

Hey little girl I'm glad to see you open those pretty blue eyes of yours. You had me a little worried.

Sorry.

****

It's ok as long as you are?

I would be if my head weren't killing me. I wish someone would turn off all these damn lights. Plus is there anyway of making everyone shut the fuck up?

Yeah it is a little loud in here.

Hell I think hell would be a lot quieter.

Probably would. Well the only thing I can do about the lights is to let you wear these for now.

* With that Taker takes his sunglasses off his head and places them on Heaven's face covering her eyes. *

Thank you. That helps more then you know.

Good I'm glad because I don't like to see you in pain. And now lets see what I can do about your other problem.

Other problem?

Yep the noise levels in this room.

Oh yeah. I would really appreciate that.

Oh yeah how much?

****

I guess it will all depend on a few things.

Like? 

Like on if you can shut them all up or not? And on a few other things. 

On?

We'll see but first you have to shut them up.

* Taker laughs. *

* Taker stands up and turns to the other people in the room. He still doesn't let go of her hand. No one has noticed that Heaven is a wake except for Kane who is standing against the wall. Taker looks at Kane who grins at his brother. Taker then tries to get everyone attention without having to yelling because he knows Heaven is already got a headache. *

****

Hey everyone. Hey people if you would lower the noise level....

* No one is paying any attention to Taker who is starting to get pissed off. Kane who has been quietly standing against the wall lets out a whistle. This causes Heaven to flinch and close her eyes. He was watching the exchange between Heaven and Taker with interest till Taker started to get pissed off. Everyone shuts up and turns around to look at Kane. He puts his finger to his lips and then points toward Heaven. They all see that she is wearing Takers sunglasses, which means she is awake. RVD and Vince both move over closer to cot Heaven is laying on. Taker is still standing on her other side holding her hand. Kane joins him there. Kane then leans down and wipes away the tears that is sliding down her cheek. He than whispers something into Heavens ear. *

Sorry Kid. Didn't mean to make it hurt any worst then it already does.

It's ok at least you got them to all to shut the fuck up.

Yep. Oh and Kid don't forget that you told me to remind you that you owe me one for my comment about stopping a sledgehammer with your face.

Yeah I did, didn't I. Well being you shut them up I guess that I'll have to let that one slide on by. But next time?

Good because the way I figure it is that now you owe me.

Oh shit and what do I owe you?

I'll let you know in a day or two.

****

All right you do that.

* Kane stands up and smiles at her. He then looks over at RVD and the Undertaker who have both been glaring at each other. Finally Kane nudges Taker in the ribs causing him to look at him. Kane then motions with his head that they should step back a little bit. Taker lets go of her hand reluctantly. Both men moves back some as RVD leans down and kisses Heaven on the cheek. He can tell that she is crying silently. He holds her hand and squeezes it gently. *

Hey Sis how are you feeling?

Like I just got run over by a fucking freight train.

That good huh?

Yeah that is about as fucking good. So how bad is it anyway?

****

Well Bill had to put in seven stitches to close it. And you are going to have one hell of a bruise on your forehead. Maybe even a black eye.

Shit so both my eyes have black eyes?

A little yeah. How the hell did you get the first one anyway?

I guess that I might need that Harley paint job after all.

What?

* Heaven glances over at Taker who is smiling at what she said. RVD is looking at her as if she has lost it. *

Long story. I'll tell you later on.

Ok. 

Shit. 

What wrong Heaven?

Did I make it all the way to the curtain? Taker?

Yeah Darling you made it to the curtain.

* Vince steps forward at this point. He leans down and kisses her softly on the forehead where there is no bandage. He then starts to talk softly to her. *

Heaven are you ok?

I will be Mr. McMahon. I'm really sorry about all the trouble.

It's Vince and Heaven you have nothing to be sorry for. Hell for that fact I'm the one who is sorry I should have figured that you might be tired out after your trip here.

No Vince it wasn't that I could have done it right but my bootstrap broke. Chyna and I bumped and then I stumbled forward. Hell the way Hunter and me had worked it I wasn't even supposed to get hit with that one.

Yeah I know that what both Chyna and Hunter told me. Though I think Taker still wanted to take Hunters head off.

Shit it really wasn't his fault. It was mine.

****

* She looks at Taker and he just looks back. Her eyes are pleading with him that it's the truth. He just stares back and then looks at Hunter who is across the room. *

God where is Hunter and Chyna?

They are right here.

* Hunter and Chyna walk over to where Heaven is laying. *

Hey girl you had us scared there.

Sorry about that Hunter. Shit I couldn't stop myself from falling after my bootstrap broke.

I know and once I had swung my hammer I couldn't have stopped it from hitting you. I am really sorry.

I know. Chyna are you ok?

Yeah honey I am just so sorry that I bumped you.

It's fine hell for that fact I'm fine. Shit it's not the first time that I took being hit with something the wrong way. And at least I wasn't awake when he did the stitching. So something good came out of it.

* At this point Bill walks back into the room. He walks up to where Heaven is lying down. He reaches over and takes her wrist to check her pulse. *

Hi Heaven I'm Bill and I'm the head doctor here.

Hi Bill. 

* They shake hands. *

Do you think you can sit up for me?

****

Sure that shouldn't be any problem.

* Heaven sits up and quickly swings her feet over the side of the cot. So that she is facing Bill and Rob. She does this a little too fast and starts to pitch forward. Both RVD and Taker move in and each grabs an arm. She looks up and smiles at Bill with sheepish grin on her face. He moves the glasses for a moment and looks into her eyes. He then puts the glasses back on her face. *

Maybe I should have done that a little slower. 

****

* Both men just stand there holding on to one of her arms and glaring at each other. Bill reaches over and takes both of her hands in his. *

A little dizzy?

Yeah but just a little bit.

Well that's normal after getting hit in the head from Triple H and his sledgehammer. There is about a good dozen or more people around here who could tell you about that. Hell both Taker and Kane could let you know about that. 

* Heaven looks over at the brothers and grins. *

We have got to talk.

* Kane just grins at her and Taker looks at her with no expression at all on his face. Triple H just stands there with his mouth open in disbelief. Bill laughs and turns back to Heaven. *

Heaven other then the headache that I'm sure is pretty major right now and the dizziness any other problems?

Nope.

None?

Well my eyes hurt a little.

That is most likely from the headache but could also be from the black eyes. How did the other eye end up black?

I got hit in it early tonight.

* At this point Heaven and Taker look at each other and grin. Rob does not miss this look and glances over at Bradshaw who raises an eyebrow back at him. With that look Rob knows that Bradshaw already knows how she got it. *

I'll give you something for the headache. 

I'm already on a prescription for stress-related headaches and migraines.

How often?

I can take one or two every twelve hours if needed.

Ok then you can up it to one or two every six hours as need but if it gets worst I want to know.

Ok. 

Did they ever cat scan you for the headaches?

Yeah twice. They say that everything is where it should be but a friend tells me that they really couldn't find any brains to begin with. Because if I had some I wouldn't be in this business to begin with.

I sometime think that about all of you wrestlers. I mean there is got to be and easier way to make money? 

But Doc I don't do it for the money. I do it for two reasons and they aren't money.

No Heaven? Then why do you so it?

For the sanity of it. At least this way I'm the one who controls being in pain.

* Bill reaches forward and pushes the glass up off of her eyes. He sees a great sadness in her eyes. He then lets the glasses slide back down. Everyone is silent after what she had said. *

What's the other reason that you are a wrestler?

The Fans Doc. They maybe fickle but if nothing else they are true.

I can't fight you there Heaven. Oh well I put seven stitches in your head so in about a week I will need to come in before your day begins so that I can take them out. And in the mean time keep a clean dry bandage over them for a few days.

No problem Doc anything else?

I want you to take it easy for a day or two. 

Doc I've got a match tomorrow and I just got here...

I know what I mean is nothing to physical. Take your match slow and easy. 

But..

Vince? It's either she takes it easy for a day or two now or else I don't release her for a week or more.

****

* Bill turns to look at Vince who starts to smile. *

Sorry Heaven but you will take it easy because if not this man will be on my back without a doubt. We will take about tomorrow's match sometime tomorrow afternoon. 

Ok. So then I'm I free to go?

Yes. But Heaven I need to get your medical forms from the WC so that I know what kind of injures you have endured so far.

I have a copy out on my bike.

Good just bring them in to me sometime tomorrow. 

* Heaven and Bill shakes hands and then he goes to walk away. He stops and turns back around and looks at her. *

Oh and Heaven there is one more thing.

What's that Doc?

You mention a bike?

Yeah I drive one.

Not to night you don't.

But Doc I haven't even checked into a room yet. I have to drive my bike over there.

Not to night your not. Vince I want someone to take away her keys.

Ok Bill I will see that it is done. Heaven someone here will give you a ride over to the hotel.

Good and Heaven I mean it.

* RVD walks over and places an arm around her. He then gives her a hug and a kiss on top of her. *

Don't worry Doc I will give her a ride there.

Good. Well then I have got things to do tonight. Heaven if you need me tonight I'm in room # 846. So if the headache gets worst or if you start having any trouble at all you are to call me. Are you in a room alone?

****

I don't know yet.

Ok but let me know when you do.

Ok and thank you Doc.

* Bill walks out of the room. Bradshaw walks over and stands with the group. Lita and the Hardy's walk over and all hugs Heaven. They then leave the room as they are in a match in a few minutes. They all tell her that they will see her later.*

Oh shit!

What Bradshaw?

You can't drive her to the hotel.

And why the fuck not?

Because you, Chyna Hunter Team Extreme and me have to be at that opening for that night club downtown by midnight.

Shit I forgot all about that with Heaven showing up tonight. 

Don't worry about it I can get myself to the hotel.

No you can not. If Bill says no driving tonight then it's no driving.

But Vince...

I said no Heaven. As a matter of fact I'm going to make sure that Linda has your bike loaded up on the truck with Takers ring bike. So this way there is no way that you can drive yourself over. Now all we have to do is figure out how are we going to get you to the hotel?

****

Hey Vince if she can hang out till mine and Takers match is over then we can take her over there with us afterwards.

Thanks Kane that just might work.

* Once again Taker and Rob stare at each other. Then Rob turns to Vince. *

Hey Vince is there anyway that I can get out of it for tonight? I mean I haven't seen Heaven her in months and I would really like to catch up with her? And with her being hurt I would really like to make sure that she's ok.

****

Sorry Rob but you are one of the ones that they asked for directly. And you and the WWF did sign the contract. 

Yeah. 

Hey brother don't worry we will have lots of time to catch up.

Yeah but sis...

Don't worry Kane and The Undertaker will make sure that I get home all right. 

Ok. 

* He leans over and kisses her on the head and then looks over her to stare at Kane. *

You make sure that she gets checked in Kane.

Will do man. Hey Taker we have got to finish getting ready for our match. Chyna can you make sure that Heaven gets back to the locker room?

No problem Kane. Then we will come and watch your and Triple H match from the gorilla pit.

All right them.

Rob we have got to get changed if we are going to get out of here. And little Darling if you need anything let me know.

I will you old Texas Redneck.

* He leans over and kisses her on the lips in a gentle kiss. Taker stiffens a little and turns to leave. Kane reaches out and puts his arm around his shoulder and they walk out of the room. Rob kisses her and hugs Heaven one more time. He then turns and smiles at Bradshaw. *

Yeah Bradshaw you're right this is going to be crazy having her with us again. Sis if you need me just call me on my cell.

I will. 

* This time she hugs RVD. Him and Bradshaw turn and leave the room. Vince hugs her and then turns to Triple H and Chyna. *

Make sure she gets her stuff pack and then down to the gorilla pit.

****

All right Vince. Hey is Chyna still going to come out and distract the ref? 

Yeah Heaven can sit with Linda when she does.

All right then. Chyna, Heaven why don't I walk you both back to the locker room?

Good idea Hunter. Heaven are you ok?

Sure em. 

* With this Heaven jumps off the table and the four of them walk out of the room. Vince turns and heads down to the gorilla pit to let Linda know that Heaven is all right. Chyna, Heaven and Hunter all go down to the locker room. Taker and Kane have already left it. They help Heaven pack her bag and then leave it on the bench. Heaven grabs a few pills from the bottle and downs them dry. They then all head back to the gorilla pit. *

****


	20. Chapter Nineteen

****

Chapter Nineteen 

* Rob and Bradshaw are in their locker room getting changed to go to the opening of a Downtown Chicago nightclub. Bradshaw has just come out of the shower to find Rob still not dressed and sitting on the bench looking at the floor. He looks up when he hears

Bradshaw enter. *

What?

Did you give McMahon the tape of Heaven?

* Bradshaw is quiet for a second. Finally he looks Rob in the eye and answers him. *

Yeah as a matter of fact I did. I made a copy of that one you always take with you on the road. 

Oh no you mean the one with her jumping off the garage roof into the snow?

Yeah that the one because you keep adding to it every time you go and watch her. 

She might get pissed at you for doing it especially if she finds out that you gave Vince that one.

I know but to damn bad. And anyway all I did was show Vince and Linda the tape. They are the ones who decided that they liked what they saw.

Shit. I'm glad that you did it.

Me too Rob. 

I'm glad she is here with us so that we can keep an eye on her.

Fuckin a, This is where she should be with her talent. Especially with that sick fuck getting out this week.

I know it. Damn I still can't believe that she didn't tell me he was retried. I still need to talk to her about that. I just hope that she can explain to me where the hell her head was at the time.

When are you going to do that?

I don't know maybe tomorrow at breakfast if I can get her to go and have some with me. Want to come with?

Afraid to deal with her alone?

Damn straight I am. You know just as well as I do how she can get. If I say the wrong thing she could dump a cup of coffee over my head or else lay me out flat.

That's for damn sure.

* Both men laugh. Then they start to get dressed as they talk. *

When was the last time that you saw or talked to her?

I seen her about six months back when I had that messed up ankle from Jeff and me both hitting that ladder.

Oh yeah I remember that. You too are both nuts when it comes to those ladder matches that you are always trying to talk Vince into.

Were not nuts we just give the fans what they came for is all. And like hey man you can talk with all the crap you've been hit with in some of these Hardcore matches. But that was the last time I saw her. I did talk to her about a month ago but only for a few minutes to get her new cell number. What about you?

I went and watched a show about two month's back. She wasn't having a good night. One of the bitches was giving her shit. Plus she landed wrong coming for the top turnbuckle. So I just sent her a couple of dozen daisies. 

You never told her you were there?

No. I had to get back on the road and head out right after the show anyway to catch up for the next weeks Raw. And I haven't talked to her in a good couple of months.

Yeah we really need to talk to her then. So do you want to take her out to breakfast tomorrow morning?

Yeah RVD I'll come with and protect your sorry damn ass from you little sister.

Thanks Dude. Hey Bradshaw remind me to also ask her how long she's been back on the meds for the headaches?

Sure.

* Both men are dressed and are grabbing their gear. All of a sudden Rob turns toward Bradshaw whose back is towards him. He folds his arms over his chest and watches Bradshaw as he asks his next question. *

So you knew that McMahon was going to make her a Bad Ass biker chic? Or did you suggest it to him?

* Bradshaw stops what he is doing and turns around to face RVD. A sheepish grins starts to spread over Bradshaw's face.*

Um a little bit of both.

Oh do tell.

Shit I knew that Vince was looking for a biker but he was also hoping she could be a Diva too. And we both have known for years that Heaven has wanted to be more like her real self.

Yeah go on friend?

Fuck. Hell Rob she is a biker chic and always has was. In that way she took after her real parents.

Yeah I know it. It used to drive Mom and Dad nuts when she would wear the clothes or do the things she did. I still remember the first tattoo she had done. Mom cried for about a week over that one. Till Heaven explained that it was to cover the scar. Mom blamed me for her turning into a biker chic.

I know. Hell I figured they were going to kill you when you gave her that bike the day she got out of the hospital.

I know it. But then they realized that I was just trying to give her something to fight for and work towards.

I'll be honest with you Rob. I really was shocked when she rode it only five months out of the hospital.

Hell Bradshaw we were all shocked. My Mom almost had a heart attack. She wanted my Dad to follow her.

I can believe that.

* The two men start to head out of the locker room and down the hall. *

Did you know that Vince was going to try and team her up with The Brothers of Destruction?

* Bradshaw glances sideways at Rob. *

****

Yeah I did. As a matter of fact he asked me if I felt she could hold her own against Taker?

And you said yes?

Yeah I did and I still think that she can. That is if Taker and Kane decide to let Heaven join.

And you think this is good for her? Hell what if she starts to fall for one of them?

Then it was meant to be.

No Bradshaw what should have been was you too.

Shit Rob that is ancient History now. I'm all for her being happy.

And what if she picks Taker. Fuck I don't even think him and that physco bitch are divorced yet. I mean look how he was after she got hit.

You mean Caring?

Fuck Bradshaw. I don't want him around my sister. 

You going to tell him that?

If I have to.

Then maybe I should ask you if you're looking to be made famous?

If that what it will take to keep Heaven safe.

Oh boy life is suddenly getting interesting since Heaven has joined us.

Yeah ain't it. Shit lets stop at the gorilla pit before we leave.

Ok but why?

I just want to warn her that Taker might be still married. That way too we can ask her to go out to breakfast with us tomorrow.

Do you think it will matter to her if she likes him? 

You know there was a time when I would have said yes. But I don't know if I know her any more.

****

Well it's not like they are going to be making out or screwing tonight. Hell Rob she just got here. Plus we are talking about Taker and Heaven.

True. Especially since neither Heaven or Taker lets anyone in easily. Not even family. Let's stop any way.

Ok lets go.

* Bradshaw and Rob head down to the pit unaware that Molly and Trish weren't far behind and listening to what they were talking about. Molly has a grin on her face and Trish looks a little upset. *

Author Notes : Thank you to everyone who is R/R. Please if you read take a moment and review even if you don't like. Or email me at Takersdarkone@msn.com 


	21. Chapter Twenty

****

Chapter Twenty

* By the time that the group of Chyna, Heaven and Hunter get to the gorilla pit Kane and Taker are all ready there. They are in a corner of the room talking quietly to Linda and Vince McMahon. Linda is shaking her head yes and Vince is smiling. The four of them get done with their meeting then Taker and Vince shaking hands. Taker walks over to his motorcycle that is sitting just inside the curtain and sticks the keys into the ignition. Linda and Vince both head over to talk to one of the technicians just as X- Pac comes running into the room because he knows he is late. He almost runs Heaven down in his haste to get there. He stops short and looks Heaven up and down. He lets out a whistle as he does this. This causes Heaven to blush and look at the floor. Kane walks up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder pressing downward. This causes X-Pac to look up into the Big Red Machines face. *

What man?

Don't even think about it little man.

Why? You making a claim?

Maybe? And what if I am?

Well Hell man may the best man win. Which will be me.

Hey I wouldn't if I was you.

Why not? You afraid of the competition?

From you hell no. But for one thing she is Robs little sister.

Shit you mean the one him and Bradshaw are always talking about?

Don't know I never really heard them talk about her before. But most likely yes. 

Oh well, Rob already hates me right now anyway. 

Ok if the fact that she Rob little sister not reason enough for you to leave her alone. Try that her and Bradshaw are friends. And from the way they act around each other good friends.

Fuck. Yeah from the way he talks they were once hot on each other. But then he some how had let her down. Something about not being able to protect her when he should have. From the way he talks that was some years back. Oh well you can't all ways keep all of your friends.

Ok and this is the final reason why you shouldn't even think about it my little friend. 

* Kane leans down and whispers something into X- Pac ear. As he talks X- Pac eyes get really big and a grin starts to spread across his face. Finally Kane stands back up to his full height of seven feet. X- Pac is grinning like a fool. He glances over and up at Taker who is walking up to the group of Heaven, Chyna and Hunter. Taker places an arm around the throat of Heaven resting his hand on her shoulder. He than gentle pulls her back against his body. She glances up at him and just keeps talking to Chyna. Chyna and Hunter both notice this but don't say anything. Taker and Hunter start talking about tonight's match. *

Now you understand little guy?

Ya, but what I wouldn't have given for just one night with her. She looks so fucking hot in that leather. But damn evens with out it this is going to make life fun around here. Hey what's her name at least I can know that can't I?

Her name is Heaven. 

Oh man shit. 

As a matter of fact she is Heaven Darkside. 

Oh damn Kane. Maybe you shouldn't have told me that. Life is going to be real fun around here especially when Edge and some of the other guys meet her.

Well it's going to be interesting if nothing else. Come on and I'll introduce you as long as you promise to behave.

Oh ok Kane but damn you are asking a lot from me.

I know little man, I know. But sometimes we have to do things even if we don't want to. In less of course you would like for my brother to make you famous.

I don't know it might be worth it.

Well just say the word my friend and I'll arrange for Taker to make you famous once and for all.

No thank you. I'll just behave for now at least. But Kane I don't know if I can keep being good?

Just keep trying little man.

All right if I have too. Well come on and introduce me already then so my misery can start.

* Kane laughs out loud. *

All right.

* Kane and X-Pac walk over and joins the group. Kane introduces X-Pac to Heaven who shakes his hand. Taker hasn't let go of her even as she does this. *

Heaven I would like you to meet X- Pac. X-Pac this is Heaven.

Hi X- Pac it's nice to meet you.

Oh Heaven the pleasure is all mines. 

* X - Pac once again looks her up and down like a hungry wolf. Heaven looks down at the ground a little unnerved. Taker tightens his arm around Heaven. He then glares at X - Pac. Kane leans over and smacks X - Pac in the back of the head. He looks up at Kane and grins. *

Sorry man I said that it would be hard. I also told you that you were asking a lot.

Yeah little man you did. But watch it because I think my Bro over there might just make you famous tonight. 

Shit. Umm.. So Heaven you're the one that Hunter got with his sledgehammer this evening?

Yes I am.

* At this point Taker and Hunter look at each other. Hunter smacks X- Pac in the back of the head and Chyna laughs. Kane is having a hard time keeping a straight face. And Heaven just looks up into Takers face and smiles. *

Ow Shit Hunter what the hell was that one for. I mean fuck man what did I do now that I deserved that?

What you just did to deserve that partner was reminding Taker that I got Heaven with my hammer after he told me to be careful. And not only did you remind him but you did it right before we have a match with The Brothers of Destruction. One that we all decided earlier to wing most of.

* Heaven glances sideways at Taker when Hunter mentions that Taker told him to be careful with her. *

Oh yeah shit Hunter it sucks to be you.

Little asshole thanks a lot. Shit Taker it really was an accident.

Yeah Hunter I guess accidents happen don't they. Especially around you that is. Know what I mean there boy. Oh and Hunter don't think that I don't know who was responsible for the shower that I took in the stylist room earlier today. And I suppose that was an accident too?

Aw shit.

* Hunter turns almost green and looks at Kane. Kane is shaking his head no that he's not the one who told. *

Trust me boy I know everything that goes on around hear. Oh and Big Red that's twice today that you took someone else side. I may just owe you something extra special in that ring tonight too. For that fact I might owe you all something.

* Kane reaches over and smacks Hunter in the arm causing him to jump. Everyone laughs. Vince walks up to the group. * 

Gentleman your music will be starting soon. DX first yours and then The Brothers of Destruction. Chyna you will be going down in a little while.

Ok Vince.

Heaven you can hang out here and watch the match on the monitors. But stay in the pit till it over ok.

Sure Vince.

* Vince walks on back over by Linda. DX goes to get into place by the curtain. Chyna walks over with Hunter to the curtain and they start to kiss while X- Pac makes faces at them. Kane is laughing at him. Taker who hasn't let go of Heaven pulls her over toward his bike with him. Kane walks over a few steps behind them. Taker lets go and gets on his bike and then turns and talks to her as DX music starts and they go out. Chyna stands by the curtain and watches Taker and Heaven. Linda and Vince are also watching for over by the monitors. *

How's the head?

I'll live. But all of these lights are still killing me.

Are the glasses helping?

Yeah they are but here I know you need them back. I had a pair but I just don't know where they went after my match.

* She goes to take his glasses off but he reaches up and stops her. *

****

Go ahead and keep them for now. I don't need them right now because I got an extra pair here in my pocket. And you might want to check with props for them. They usually pick up anything that is left behind.

Ok thank you Taker.

So it's Taker again?

Maybe. Or maybe it should stay The Undertaker. I guess it will all depend.

On?

Things.

* He smiles at her then reaches up and grabs her gentle by the back of the neck. He brings her head down to his and kisses her lightly on the lips. He gently licks her bottom lip causing her to gasp and open then just slightly. This allows his tongue access to probe her moist inner dark recesses. Just as he does this RVD and Bradshaw enter the gorilla pit. Also Molly and Trish enter right behind them. He lets go after a moment just as his and Kane music comes on. Kane pulls down his mask over the giant smile that is on his lips. Kane steps out first and Taker starts up his bike. He then looks at her and says something that confuses her. *

Don't leave the pit area why Kane and me are busy. I've got a surprise for you in a little bit.

Oh you do, do you and what would that be?

You'll find out when the time is right.

Oh and when will that be Mr. Undertaker?

When I want you to know.

* Rolling by Limp Bizkit comes on the house speaker. Taker grabs the back of her head and once again brings her face down to his. He kisses her once more quickly on the lips. He then puts his glasses on and then rides his bike on down to the ring. Trish stomps away when he does this. Molly crosses her arms over her chest silently watching Heaven. Rob starts to storm over to where she is but is stopped by Bradshaw who pulls him back down the hall that they had come. Chyna comes up to Heaven after Taker rides away. Chyna sees the confused look on Heavens face and smiles. *

I don't suppose that you know what the hell he meant by that?

Who me?

No my fucking Aunt Fanny. Yeah you Chyna?

I don't know anything.

Oh yeah then why are you grinning like that?

Oh that.

And what the hell is that? 

Well that an easy one.

Really then would you care to enlighten me?

Sure. I just never seen Taker does something like that before in the pit is all? Hell not even when his old lady the bitch was part of his story.

Oh. So is he still married to someone?

Why are you asking Heaven? And does it matter if he is?

Well for one thing he just kissed me in front of a whole bunch of people. I'm sure that someone is going to mention it to Rob or Bradshaw. And if he's married then I'm going to hear about it.

That true. Especially with this gossip mill called the WWF.

* Neither of the woman has notice that Molly has walked up and is standing behind them. All of a sudden she speaks up causing Heaven and Chyna to turn around. *

Well no one is going to have to tell him because him and Bradshaw already know.

What the fuck are you talking about Molly?

Well Chyna not that I was talking to your scanky whore ass. But if you have to know both Rob and Bradshaw were here. Heaven is it? Oh and last time anyone heard Taker is still married to the bitch that ran off with Hall.

Yeah it's Heaven. And who the fuck are you?

I'm Molly Holly and I'm the bitch who is going to show you that the Divas around here don't think we need another.

Good because Molly honey I would sooner cut my own wrist then be a Diva. Now what were you saying about my brother?

Your brother?

Yeah Rob is my brother.

Well what I was saying is that him and that dumb ass Texan was here when you let that dirty bike slash wrestler if you can call him that. Well anyway before you let Taker put his tongue down your throat. But then you bikers are nothing but scum anyway.

* Heaven looks upset and Chyna grabs Molly by the front of her shirt. *

You know little miss tease if I just happen to slip to Taker or Kane what you said I'm sure that he one of them would make you famous. Or better yet why don't I kick your ass instead? That way I can have all the fun.

* Molly looks a little afraid. She glances over to look at Vince and Linda. Both are aware of everything that happened including Takers kiss and Rob being pulled away by Bradshaw.*

You know what Chyna don't waste your time on her. I believe that you and I Molly have a match tomorrow.

We do?

* Heaven looks over at Vince who shakes his head yes. *

I'll show you tomorrow what kind of wrestlers us biker scum are.

* With that Chyna lets her go and shoves her away. Molly storms off and goes to find Trish. Vince comes over to the ladies. *

Chyna are you ready?

Yeah Vince I am. 

Ok your music will be up in just a second. Heaven why don't you join Linda to watch the rest of the match.

Sure Vince.

Go luck Chyna.

Thanks but it your guys that are going to need it.

* Chyna goes to the curtain to wait for her music. And Heaven joins Vince and Linda over by the monitors to watch the rest of the match. *


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

****

Chapter Twenty-One

* A phone starts to ring in a cabin in the woods of North Dakota. A man and two dogs come out of the woods and head for the cabin. He walks up to the cabin as the phone stops ringing and an answering machine takes over. The man walks on into the house with the dogs. The dogs run into the kitchen for a drink from their bowls and the man grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. He then walks into the front room where the answering machine is blinking at him. He hits the button and then sits down in the chair. He listens carefully because there are two messages on it. *

Hey Frank this is Jim. Man was I surprised to hear from you. We all thought that you had fall off the face of the earth completely. But anyway I got that information on the whereabouts of the WWF that you wanted. What are you trying to find a date or something and going to ask one of those Divas. Though my choice for you would be Chyna. I think she could give you a run for your money in the intimation. Frank grabs a pencil and paper from the table and gets ready to writes down the information that Jim was asked to get. Oh well as of right now they are in Chicago for tonight and tomorrow. Then they are heading to Battle Creek Michigan for two days. Then up to Canada for the next week. The people in charge are a Vince and Linda McMahon. A number where they can be reached at is 747-774-5765 it's a cell phone for the company. It also has an answering service to take messages when they are doing the shows. If there is anything else that I can do give me a call buddy. Hey and stop in sometime if you ever come out of those woods. 

Shit I should have asked you to find out when the show is on. 

* The next message starts to play. Hey Frank this is Burt. You are not going to believe this but right after I talked to you something happened. If you got that dish working turn it on TNN if you get this before 11:00. Frank reaches over and grabs the remote turning on the television and the satellite dish. He quickly flips to the channel that Burt told him too. It is the WWF Raw is War. He goes back to listening to what Burt is saying. Your godson is a big fan and had this on when I walked in the door. It seems that this Heaven that you were telling me that you are looking for was on in an interview earlier in the night. She is hot according to your nephews. Will anyway I was watching while Josh told me about Heaven and her disagreement with Chyna. While he was doing this they all of a sudden came out for a match. And the kids are right she is hot. But anyway she is most definitely with the WWF. She got knocked in the head with a sledgehammer at the end of the match. This other two wrestlers came out and saved her. It's the one that your godson is all ways telling you about The Undertaker and his brother Kane. It looked like she really did get knocked in the head. Oh Josh is telling me to tell you that Kane and The Undertaker have the last match tonight. He's hoping she will be with them. He also said to tell you that they are coming to The Civic here on Thursday and Friday. He's trying to get me to take him to see it. Well anyway I just figured that you would want to know. Give us a call soon because I know Kate your sister would love to here from you. Also the boys miss their Uncle since you moved to North Dakota and we moved to Michigan. And Frank I know why you moved but isn't this the same girl for that case. Well anyway we are here if you need us. Just give a call. The machine clicks off. Frank smiles to himself and then turns to watch the match that is going on. It is The Undertaker and Kane against DX. Chyna has just come out of the back and is trying to distract the ref so that Triple H can bring a chair in and hit Kane with it. As he goes to swing it at Kane, Taker comes up behind him and grabs the chair out of his hand. He then gives X - Pac who is trying to sneak up on him a boot to the face. He then swings the chair hitting Triple H in the back and throwing the chair out of the ring. Kane goes for the cover but X- Pac goes to pull him off. Taker goes to elbow X - Pac but misses and hits Kane. Taker then raises his hand showing all his fans that the end is coming. He then picks up Hunter and gives him the Last Ride. He covers him and the ref does the three counts. Frank sits there watching and waiting because deep down he knows he will be seeing her. *

Author Note : I know it's short but it was something I need to add for later plot. Please read/review !!! Please I have add three chapters and have got no review. Even if it's a bad review it welcome because I am trying to decide weather taking a writing class or two is worth it. Or Email me at Takersdarkone@msn.com THANKS. 


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

****

Chapter Twenty-Two

* The match is almost over and Heaven is standing between Vince and Linda watching on the monitor. Triple H brings a chair into the ring as Chyna is distracting the ref. He tries to hit Kane with it. Taker comes up behind Triple H and grabs the chair out of his hand. He then gives X - Pac who is trying to sneak up on him a boot to the face. Linda draws her breath in as X - Pac goes down. She looks at Vince who smiles at her. Amy and the Hardy's have joined the group by the monitors. *

Oh shit what did X - Pac do to Taker?

Well Lita I think that was for the way he was looking at Heaven when he met her. 

Really Linda wow. It must have been one hell of a look. 

Oh it was. Wasn't it Heaven?

* Heaven looks down at the ground and starts to blush. Linda reaches over and slaps Vince in the arm. Heaven looks back at the monitor. *

Vince behaves and leaves Heaven alone.

Taker who had taken the chair away from Triple H then swings the chair hitting Triple H in the back and throwing the chair out of the ring. Triple H goes down on all four. *

Well I would say that Taker just gave Hunter a little pay back for hitting Heaven with that sledgehammer of his. 

Yeah Matt you are probably right. Is that or it was for something to do with a shower in the stylist room?

Oh shit how the hell did he know about that Vince? Did Kane tell him?

No not from what Taker said Jeff. He just told Hunter that he knows everything that goes on around here.

Shit something tells me that the truth.

* Kane goes for the cover but X- Pac goes to pull him off. Taker goes to elbow X - Pac in the head but misses him by a mile. Taker hits Kane in the back knocking him off of Triple H. *

Holy Shit! The Deadmans aim just got really bad or else he's just paid Kane back for taking your side Jeff.

Oh Hell I hope not Lita. 

Well he did say earlier that he owed Kane for takings sides against him with you. And also for not telling him that Hunter had something to do with the shower?

Really Heaven. Oh god I am such a deadman when Kane and Triple H get back here.

* Everyone laughs at Jeff. Taker looks out into the camera and smiles nodding his head. Linda starts to laugh. Heaven, who is watching Taker, glances quickly at Linda and then looks back at the monitor. Taker then raises his hand and crossing his throat showing all his fans that the end is coming. He then picks up Hunter and gives him the Last Ride.*

Now Heaven that move is for Hunter hitting you with the sledgehammer. 

Oh. 

* She is quiet for a second watching him as he goes for the pin. The ref does the three counts and then raises Taker hand as the winner. Heaven then turns to Linda who is smiling at her. *

Linda was that the Last Ride?

Yes it was Heaven. 

Wow he really picked him up and put him down hard.

Yeah hope that you are never on the other end of one of them.

I will Vince. Something tells me I don't think I ever want to get on the bad side of Taker.

I say that you learned something already today.

* Chyna and DX have come up the ramp and back through the curtain. The Undertaker and Kane are pronounced the winners of the Tag Team Match. Taker has called for a mic, which he is given by Howard Finckle. Chyna and Hunter walk over to the group around the monitor. Hunter smacks Jeff in the back of the head. *

Ow. I'm sorry Hunter.

You think you're sorry now just kid just wait till Kane gets up here. 

Yeah I know Shit maybe I should head for the hotel now?

Why don't you wait a few minutes before you go Jeff?

* Jeff turns toward X - Pac who is standing behind everyone.* 

Why what up? 

Just listen to Taker.

Sure.

* The crowd had gone wild when Taker and Kane had won. The are just was quieting down so that Taker can speak. Kane is standing next to him with his hand on his shoulder. They are both looking at the curtain. Taker puts the mic up to his mouth. *

You all know that tonight we have a brand new wrestler add to the Raw roster. She not like most of the other female wrestler here on Raw. She not the common Diva who wears see through clothes and are trash and can't wrestle. Though she could be a Diva if she chose to. But she chooses to dresses like the Bad Ass Biker that she is. She came in with hopes of making it big here at the WWF. Well the first thing she got was Chyna in her face and a black eye. Then her very first match here at the WWF and she got screwed out of the win because Triple H had to interfere. And for all her trouble she got seven stitches and another black eye. Well if she is back there some where I would like for Heaven Hell-end Darkside to step out her for a moment. Because I have an offer to make her from one American Bad Ass Fire Breathing Tattooed Dragon to another.

* Heaven looks at Vince and Linda who are both looking at her and smiling. Triple H walks over to a table on the side of the curtain and picks up a mic. Lita and Chyna both take an arm and pull her to the curtain. They both hug her and step back. Triple H hands her the mic and then hugs her kissing her on the cheek. *

Welcome to the WWF Heaven. Now go out there and wing it.

* She doesn't do anything so Hunter gives her a little push and pinches her on the ass. All of a sudden her music comes on. It is the same song as before. Tonight and The Rest of My Life. She takes a deep breath and steps out onto the ramp. Her music goes down as she raises the mic to her lips. She has to swallow twice before she can get her voice. *

Undertaker you asked me to step out here so I'm here. But the only reason that I came was because being called an American Bad Ass Fire Breathing Tattooed Dragon from you I consider a great compliment.

Good because that is how it was meant with nothing but Respect for you .I have an offer to make you from Kane and myself.

Well before you do that Undertaker and Kane I have something I would like to say first. If I could?

****

* Taker raises an eyebrow and looks at Kane who shakes his head yes. *

Ok Darling go ahead. 

I want to say thank you both for saving my ass from Gonzo earlier. By him using that sledgehammer earlier I didn't get my hands on him. But Triple H believe me I will and when I do you will Respect me.

* The crowd goes wild when Heaven calls Triple H Gonzo. They start chanting Gonzo. Triple H groans in the back and Chyna and Lita both starts to laugh. Vince and Linda are trying not to. X - Pac comes up to him and pats him on the back. *

Well partner something tells me that she just got back at you for hitting her earlier.

No Dude she just got me back for pinching her ass as she just went out. That was the Respect came in.

OH man you didn't.

Yeah I did. Who would have figured her as the get revenge type of girl.

ME! 

* Everyone yells at Hunter at the same time. Hunter just shakes his head. *

While she is talking Heaven starts to make her way down to the ring. Now Deadman you said that you have an offer for me?

Yeah Heaven Hell-end Darkside Kane and I do have an offer for you.

* She walks up the stairs and is standing on the apron of the ring. Kane walks over and sits down on the second rope so that she may enter the ring, Which she does. She then walks over to The Undertaker and stands in front of him with Kane slightly at her back. *

And just what would that be?

As you already know we are The Brothers of Destruction. Or also known as Deadman Inc.

Yes I do know that.

Usually it's just the two of us. But as of tonight we would like to offer you a place with us. We watch your back and you take care of the bitches like Chyna while watching our backs.

Do I still get to kick Gonzo butt?

Anytime you want.

Then you have got yourselves a new partner.

* She puts out her hand for Taker to shake. He does and then so does Kane. The crowd is going wild. Taker puts the mic to his mouth one finally time. The crowd quiets down quickly to hear what he is going to say. He reaches into his pocket and draws out a chain with a charm on it. *

Welcome to Deadman Inc.

* He places the necklace over her head and she looks down at it. It is a silver Demon who is the logo of Deadman Inc. She smiles up at him because she really likes it. Kane comes up next to her. Both men grab a hand and raise it. The crowd goes wild. They walk over to the ropes and Taker grabs the top rope with both hands behind his back. He then flips over the top rope and lands on his feet. Kane is about to sit on the second rope but Heaven stops him by placing a hand on his arm. She steps closer and says something to him. He laughs and then grabs the top rope with one arm at the elbow backwards. He then flips over it just like Taker and lands on his feet a little away for his bother. When he lands he quickly passes a silent message to Taker. Taker looks up at Heaven and grins at her. She quickly takes a small step backward and then runs forward. At the last moment she grabs the top rope with both hands and flips over it. Both Kane and Taker grab onto her as she releases the top rope. They catch her just before her feet hit the ground under her. They slowly set her down on the ground. Then they all walk up to Takers bike. Taker gets on and moves as far forward as he can. Kane gets on next and moves back against the bar. Taken and Kane both reaches out a hand to Heaven. She takes them both and slides on in between the two men. Taker starts the bike and drives it up the ramp where he stops at the top. All three of them throw up their right arms at the same time. After a second they put them down and Taker drives the bike back through the curtain that Hunter, X - Pac, Matt and Jeff are holding open. *


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

****

Chapter Twenty-Four

* Frank has just watched The Undertaker and Kane win their match against DX. He then watches as The Undertaker gets a mic and call for Heaven to come out. When she steps out his breath catches in his throat, as he hasn't seen her in almost a year. Her hair is longer and the outfit that she is wearing isn't anything he had seen her in. He can't see her eye due to the fact that she is wearing the sunglasses but he remembers the crystal blue. And he can remember the pain and mistrust that he hard seen in them the last time that he looked into them. It was the day that the jury brought back the decision that Paulie was guilty of causing her bodily endangerment and had to serve five to nine. With good behavior he would be out in less then three years served. That was the day that he decided that the justice system sucked. He still remembered be called in to the scene on her case when her friend had found her in the alley. He had gotten there right around the same time of the ambulance. Her friend John had wrapped her up in his leather coat and was holding her on the ground crying. It took two of the uniformed officers to get him to let go of her so that the paramedics could see her. When the first one unwrapped her he had to turn away to throw up. She was covered in her own blood from head to toe. She had been sliced with a razor blade over and over all over her body. Some where deep and others only superficial wounds. The paramedics didn't think that she would even make it to the hospital. He can still remember standing over her and looking down at her when all of a sudden she opened up those crystal blue eyes. He could swear that she was looking at him as if she was looking into his soul and was begging for help. He decided right then and there that the bastard that did this to her was going to pay. His attention is drawn back to the television as she talks to the two big men in the ring. All of a sudden his phone starts to ring. He reaches over and looks at the caller I.D. and sees that it is his brother Dan's cell number. He picks it up. *

Hey Dan how's it going?

Good Frank. He do you have your television on?

Yeah. I'm watching her right now.

She's changed some since she was in all the papers back home.

Hell Dan she was only what nineteen or twenty when he did that to her. 

Yeah I know Frank. What a wake up call for life she had that night. I still remember when Curtis opened up the coat and all we could see were the cut. And all the blood that had soaked everything she was wearing. 

* Dan was the other paramedic that worked on Heaven that night in the alley. He is also Frank's eldest brother. Both men are silently watching her on the screen. As she is accepting The Brothers of Destructions offer to join them. Dan's children are cheering in the background. They then watch the three of then flip out of the ring. When she flips over the top rope Frank and Dan both can see the tattoo of a vine of ivory that goes around her left ankle. Both men know that it is covering a circle cut that almost caused her to lose her foot. What they don't know is that when she is tired that the pain still makes her limp. They watch her get on the motorcycle with the two men and drive up the ramp. *

It's not right. Damn it Dan it's just not right. She is finally got her life back and is making it big. Hell that's all she ever wanted to do.

I know Frank. So what are you going to do?

I was going to get a hold of her boss and talk to him about putting extra security on her till we knew what Paulie is up too.

Was?

Yeah was. But I've changed my mine.

Why? What are you planning on doing?

First thing I'm doing when I get done talking to you is booking a plane trip to Michigan. I want to talk to her in person before I do anything. 

Ok.

Would you and my sister-in-law mind if I stayed there for a couple days? If you do I'm sure that I can stay a Kate and Burt's?

No of course we wouldn't mind you staying with us for a few days. The kids would love to see you too. But you better let Kate know that you will be in town too.

I will I want to see the boys too.

Ok then when do I expect you?

I will let you know when I have everything set.

Great. I will tell Deb if I can ever get her out of the basement and off the damn computer. 

Is Deb still into reading and writing fan fiction?

Yeah. She's down there posting some right now something new that she is working on. This one is a Wrestling fan fic call "Remember Me". It has something to do with the Kids favorite wrestlers. I think she's hot for them too though she denies it. That why I had to call you on my cell phone. One of these days I'm going to have to get a cable hook up.

Yeah Dan especially if she keeps up with the writing.

So true man. Ok I promised her I would get the little ones in bed right after wrestling so just give me a call when you know what up.

Ok I will Dan and thanks for the call. 

No trouble little brother.

Night.

Night.

* Both men hang up the phone. Frank picks his back up and makes his travel arrangement for tomorrow. He figures that he will call Dan and Kate both tomorrow. He goes to turn the television when he realizes that he had pressed the record button on his VCR when he had turned it on. He backs the tape up to where she comes out onto the stage. He watches it till she enters the ring and stand face to face with the biker looking of the two men. He then pauses it studying her. Frank studies how the two of them are looking and standing and realizes that there is something more there. He gets up and goes into the kitchen and grabs a beer out of the fridge. He then turns off the lights and sits back down in his chair. He backs it up and watches it over and over while drinking his beer. There is a look of sadness in his eyes. *

Author Note. Please Read/Review because I want to know if I am on the right track. Also I know I'm bad by making mention of the title of one of my other fan fics. But would love for someone to read and tell me if I should continue with "Remember Me" So sorry. Thank you to the few who are reading and reviewing pleas continue because you are the ones I'm writing for.

Thanks 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com 


	25. Chapter TwentyFour

****

Chapter Twenty-Four

* Back in the Utah penitentiary Paulie has been watching Raw since returning from making his phone call. He is sitting forward in his chair staring at The Undertaker though out the match. Paulie knows there is something very familiar about this guy. Paulie gets up to leave after The Undertaker pins Triple H. Paulie is almost to the door of the rec room when Taker calls for Heaven to step out if she would. At the sound of Takers voice Paulie turns back around and looks at him. For the first time tonight he is seeing the man and not the character. It slowly dawns on him that this man The Undertaker is or was once Mean Mark Callaway. He then glances over at Kane and realizes that it must be Glen, Marks brother. He gets an evil grin on his face and walks back to where he was sitting. He sits back down to watch the going on between Taker and Heaven. When Taker offers Heaven a spot with Deadman Inc. and The Brothers of Destruction Paulie starts to see red. Right then a new convict who doesn't know Paulie or his temper sits down at the table next to him. As he does he bumps the table knocking it into Paulie. Heaven at this point accepts the offer from Kane and Taker to join them. Taker then places the necklace around Heaven neck. *

Oh Bitch you are so going to pay for all of this. And Mark oh man just you wait.

* The new guy lets out a whistle. *

Wow baby. Damn I wish you could join my team tonight. I'd love to be in Heaven.

* Paulie reaches over and grabs the man by the shirtfront. He then punches him in the face a few times. The man screams causing a couple of the guards to come running. Paulie glances up and sees' that Heaven has gotten on Takers bike between Taker and Kane. A guard goes to grab Paulie arm and as he does Paulie reaches up grabbing the guards wrist. Paulie bends it backwards and to the left braking the guard's wrist. Another guard comes in and with his knight stick grabs Paulie around the throat. Paulie flips this man over his head causing to land on the table. A few more guards come running in to the rec room. After a small fight they are able to get Paulie to the ground and cuffed. Paulie is mumbling things to himself as the man in charge comes into the room. *

Oh you're so going to pay. Now I can even a few scores all at once.

Daniels what happened here?

Where not sure Tim. One minute everything was fine and the next Paulie here was beating up the new kid.

Did the new kid do anything or say anything to Paulie?

Roberts you were closes. Did something happen?

****

The new kid like everyone else in the room was watching wrestling. I think he might have made a comment about the chic Heaven who was on the screen.

Heaven?

Yeah I think that was her name Tim.

It was Heaven.

Daniels what do you know about Paulie case? Roberts?

Well I know that only due to a screw up he is getting out on Friday. He shouldn't have been out of here on Friday. He originally got eight to fifteen.

Rights Roberts. Anything else? Daniels anything else that you would like to add to this hunt for information?

All I really know is that he sliced up some girl he was managing. After wards he left her for dead in some alley.

Yeah he did and that girl was 19 almost 20 years old and a wrestler named Heaven Hell-end Darkside.

Shit that is what the Undertaker called her.

Great Daniels. Gentlemen I would like you to put Mr. Bodman in the hole till he calms down and then I will have a talk with him sometime tomorrow. Hey Baker go and get your wrist fix. Take the new kid with you too. Then I want you all to file your paper work.

* The men pick Paulie up and carry him out of the room. He is just grinning an evil grin at them. They take him to the hole. Baker and the new kid go to medical to be looked at. Tim starts to walk away but turns back. *

Hey Roberts was this Heaven wearing a white pants outfit with a cape with wings coming out of the back?

No Tim she was wearing black leather form head to toe.

Wow this was the WWF right?

Yeah.

Why don't you come back to my office with me?

****

Ok.

****

Well I guess that they are going to let her change her looks.

Most likely they are changing he looks Tim so she can fit in with The Undertaker and Kane.

Who are they?

They are none other than The Brothers of Destruction or also known as Deadman Inc.

* Tim looks at Roberts totally lost. Roberts starts to laugh. *

Man Tim I know that your boy watches wrestling because him and my oldest are always talking about it.

Yeah he does but all he ever talks about to me is The American Bad Ass and The Big Red Freakin Machine.

* Roberts starts to laugh again. *

What's the hell is so damn funny?

Tim that would be them.

Them? Them who?

The American Bad Ass and The Big Red Freakin Machine are The Brothers of Destruction or Deadman Inc.

You mean that the seven for dude with the mask and the other almost seven foot one who's a biker are whom we are talking about?

Yeah Tim those are the one's this Heaven Darkside just joined company with. And I'd say that being she was dressed like a biker chic she is there to stay.

Shit if I remember correctly she really is a biker. Hell that was one of the reasons Paulie did what he did to her.

What?

He didn't want her to be a biker chic. She was involved at the time with another wrestler who was a biker. Paulie wanted to completely control her in all ways. Career, money and sex.

****

Wow. What a nut job.

Yep he sure is. And because she told him that she didn't want him in the same ways that he wanted her he flipped. He raped her and then kidnapped her and slices her up. He then dumps her in an alley and leaves her for dead.

How the hell did she live?

The wrestler boy friend found her.

Then why the hell is he getting out of here in less then three years?

An officer of our Utah fines fucked up. As he was tagging evidence he screwed some of it up. Hell they had to drop the rape charge in the beginning of the trial. But are great D.A. still got Paulie for eight to fifteen for attempted murder.

Well then why is he getting out?

* The two men come to an office door. Tim unlocks the door and they both go in. Tim goes behind his desk and sits down. Roberts sits across from him in front of the desk. *

About eleven months ago his lawyer filed for a mistrial due to more miss-marked evidence and won. The new judge had to throw a lot of the evidence out. By the time he was done they had to drop the charge to bodily endangerment.

Shit now that really sucks.

You better believe it does Roberts. Hell because of the screw ups her gets less than three years because of good behavior.

Well can't we use what he just did to slow down his release?

Maybe but I am not sure. But I guarantee that I'm going to try. Because I will bet that he flipped because she's gone biker.

You know I bet he's going to go after her again.

I know. Damn I still can't believe that the parole board thinks that he's reformed and sorry for what he did to her.

Did she show for the parole hearing?

No. She told the officer that contacted her that she really didn't give a fuck weather they let him out or not because in her eyes they already did the day that the jury only found him guilty of bodily endangerment. She also said that when he got his sentence they condemned to just a few more years to live anyway.

Damn.

Yeah and something tells me in less she's got a guardian angel up there watching over her, she's right.

Hell Tim lets hope that she's got a guardian angel right here.

Ain't that the truth. Oh well I'm going to see what I can do and you need to get back on the floor.

Yeah I do. 

* Roberts gets up and starts to head for the door. He turns around as he gets there. Tim is just reaching for the phone.*

Hey after that story I need a drink after work want to come?

No. Oh hell yeah your right I could use one too. I'll catch you after check out in about an hour.

Ok I'll see you than.

Ok.

* Roberts goes out of the office and Tim picks the phone up. He knows that he won't get a person but he will feel better at least making the call now. After a few rings it is picked up by an answering machine. *

Hey this is Tim we had a problem with prisoner 4675574 and I really need to talk with you. I'll be in the office tomorrow by noon. Give me a call.

* Tim hangs up the phone and gets up and walks to his window in his office. He looks out at the dark sky and spots a star in the sky. He makes a wish hoping that Heaven will find her guardian angel to protect her. He stands they till time to check out. He then goes off to find Roberts for that drink.*

****


	26. Chapter TwentyFive

****

Chapter Twenty-Five

* As Taker drives his bike through the curtain that the guys are holding open. Lita and Chyna walk over to the guys. Taker stops the bike then turns around slightly sideways to look at Heaven. She slides his sunglasses that she has on up onto her head so that she can look right into his eyes. She smiles a smile that damns near melts his soul. Kane see this and all of a sudden grabs Heaven and pulls her back against him. Taker glances at him and gives him a raised eyebrow. He pushes his mask up and leans down. He kisses her on the top of the head and then whispers something into her ear. *

Darling I just wanted to say welcome to The Brothers of Destruction. And little one that means that you have another big brother now so if you need me I'm here. I would have said that you have two big brothers now that you joined Deadman Inc. but Taker and you didn't exactly kiss like brother and sister earlier. Not even kissing cousins.

* Heaven looks at him with a shy and innocent smile on her face. She whispers something into his ear. *

Really big red? What do you think gave us away?

I'd say it was the way you let him use that tongue of his on you.

* This causes Heaven to start to blush. Kane throws back his head and laughs. Taker is watching the two of them with a raised eyebrow. He notices the color seeping into Heaven cheeks. *

Does that mean that you will be there for me even if I have trouble with The Undertaker? I mean I know how he is if you take someone else side I wouldn't want to see you hurt.

* Kane is quiet for a second before answering. He looks at Taker and then leans back into Heavens ear. *

I'll be there if you two need me to be for the both of you but never forget he it my bro. But I'll also be there if you need me for anything else too. And that includes with any trouble that Rob or Bradshaw gives you..

I may just need you for that kind of help. Not with Bradshaw because something tell me he's the reason I'm here and with Deadman Inc. but maybe with Rob.

Why? Don't you think Rob likes Taker?

Nope I don't think he does. Maybe you could tell me why?

Maybe Taker should?

****

Ok if you think he should and if he will? 

Yes I think he should be the one to tell you why Rob doesn't like him. I also believe that he will if you just ask him.

Ok I will ask him and soon. Though I don't think that we made any points earlier with Rob either.

Why what do you mean?

I'm sure that it didn't help any earlier because according to the bitch Molly Holly him and Bradshaw where here when Taker and I were kissing.

Shit. Have you told Taker that yet?

No I didn't know till you were all out there. Molly said that he was pissed and that 

Bradshaw had to pulled him away. I'm sure that I will hear from him either when he gets in tonight or in the morning.

Ok if you need help handling him you let me know.

I can handle him.

Heaven we will handle Rob and any other problem together. You're not alone here in the WWF or E if it comes to that. You're now part of Deadman Inc and the Brothers of Destruction so start to learn to live with it. Got it?

Yes I've got it. And thank you Kane. 

* Heaven turns around the best that she can and hugs Kane and kisses him on the cheek. There are tears in her eyes. He hugs her back and wipes the tears off her cheeks. He kisses her on top of the head and looks over her head at Taker. He flashes him a warning look that Taker knows say's don't hurt her or else. Taker nods his head ok back. After a second or two Taker clears his throat. Heaven turns around and looks at him. The rest of the group comes over to the motorcycle.*

Yes? Is there something I can do for you Mr. Undertaker?

Maybe Heaven. I guess that it would depend on if you two done with the secrets and all?

Maybe we are and maybe we aren't Bro. Why are you jealous because I was getting the hugs and kisses and your not?

Nope Kane I'm not jealous at all.

****

Why?

Because you may have got the hugs and a few kisses but watch this.

* Heaven has just been watch the exchange between the to men. Along with the other people in the pit area. All of a sudden Taker gets off his bike and turns around to face Heaven. He leans in and takes a hold of the back of Heavens head. He draws Heaven in and kisses at first gentle on the lips. She kisses him right back. Heaven wraps her arms around Takers neck and slowly starts to increase the pressure and the heat of the kiss. Everyone is just standing around watching Heaven and The Undertaker kissing. Heaven gentle nips at Takers bottom lip causing him to open his lips to her. She slowly slips her tongue into his mouth after first tasting what he has lips have to offer. Their tongues slowly start a dance of their own. The stay there kissing for a few moments till Kane gentle pulls her backwards toward him with one hand and pushes Taker away using the other hand. This finally causes him to back off of the kiss with Heaven. Taker looks deep into her eyes and sees something that almost resembles fear. He reaches out and touches her face. He then grabs her hand and helps her off the bike. Taker and Kane eyes meet as Heaven is getting off the bike. Something in Kane's eyes is telling Taker to go slowly with her. He just hopes that he can. *

Damn girl Hunter and I was wondering if too where going to come up for a breath?

* Heaven smiles at Taker and then turns to Chyna. *

Well he started it so I had to make sure that he knows I could finish it.

* Taker just looks at her. He grabs her and bends her backward and kisses her on the forehead. He then stands her up right. *

Little one you and I are going to have to have a talk about starting things.

Yeah Undertaker we are plus maybe a talk about a few other things too.

*He looks deep into her eyes and can see that she has questions for him. He just hopes that when they are done that she will let him kiss her the way she had kissed him. *

God Damn. Why the hell does the Bad Ass Biker get the hot looking newbie? Shit I'm a biker and a hell of a lot cuter then him. Hell even the freaking big red machine gets to hugs and kisses from her.

* Everyone turns around and looks at X-Pac who is standing behind Taker with his hands on his hips. He is trying not to smile at the group. Taker goes to take a step toward X-Pac him but is stopped. Kane who has gotten off the bike has reached over and had grabbed onto Takers arm stopping him. Taker turns back around and looks at Kane. There is a 

mischievous gleam in Kane's eyes. X- Pac sees this and groans. *

Oh no bro this time the little man is mine. 

* Before X- Pac can move Kane reaches out and grabs him by the shirt. *

Now friend its time to pay the piper because I told you that you had to behave tonight. 

Didn't I little man?

Yeah but I did tell you that around Heaven it was going to be hard. I mean shit Kane just look at her. Tell me you wouldn't want to be bad with her?

* Kane glances at Heaven and see that X-Pac has made her turn a nice shade of red. She is looking at the ground embarrassed. He makes a mental note to talk to Taker about the fact that she might be a bad ass biker but something in her tells him that she might be an innocent one. He turns and looks at Taker who is studying Heaven. Kane turns back to X-Pac and growls. *

Well boy it's time that you learned something about Respect. Especially for a member of The Brothers of Destruction and Deadman Inc.

* X-Pac swallows hard wondering if he has finally gone and crossed the line with Kane. They have been friends for a long time but Kane has always been warned him that one day he would cross that line. He just hoped this wasn't that day. He glances over at Hunter and Chyna who both just shake their heads and take a step back. X-Pac turns back to Kane with a grin. *

Hey Kane now come on we were partners at one time.

* Kane looks at X-Pac and just grins. He makes a fist and pulls it back. X-Pac closes his eyes. Vince and Linda have been watching the going on between the group. They start to move over to the group when Kane pulls back his fist. Heaven looks up and winks at Kane who winks back. Heaven moves in between the two men and kisses X-Pac on the cheek. He opens his eyes and grins at her. He then pretends to faint. Kane drops him on the floor a little hard. Linda and Vince stop where they are and laughs. *

Well now I know I have died and gone to Heaven.

* Everyone laughs. Kane bends down and offers him a hand up. As he stands up Kane say's something to him. *

Little man next time your lesson in Respect will hurt a lot more. Get my point?

Yeah big guy I do. And Heaven I will all ways cherishes this moment.

****

* Jeff comes up to the side of Heaven. *

Hey I'm nicer then X-Pac can I have a kiss too?

Oh Jeff you are going to get more then a kiss.

Really Heaven?

Oh yeah really.

What I'm I going to get?

Close your eyes and you well see.

All right.

* Jeff closes his eye and stands there. Taker moves Heaven out of the way and leans down into Jeff's face. Jeff slowly opens his eyes. He sees Taker and tries to take a step back. Taker grabs the front of Jeff T-shirt. *

You and I skittles are going to have a talk and a long one soon.

Yes Sir Mr. UndderTaker. I mean Mr. Undertaker.

* Everyone laughs at Jeff slip up including The Undertaker.*

Well Skittles it looks like we will have to have a talk about Respect too.

Shit. 

* Jeff looks up and gives Taker his saddest puppy dog eyes. He then looks over at Heaven who starts to laugh. She walks over to Taker and pulls his head down so that she can whisper something into his ear. He looks at her and starts to laugh. She shakes her head yes at him. He looks at Jeff who is looking back quite unsure of himself. *

Well it looks as if the lady thinks you should learn Respect in the ring. Hey Linda, Vince?

* Vince and Linda walk over to the group. *

Yeah Taker what can we do for you?

Well Linda could you set us up in a couple of day with a match?

Sure Taker with who?

****

Kane Heaven and me.

Ok against whom?

Oh Heaven here thinks it should be Gonzo and Rainbow Brite, and anyone else that they want.

Gonzo? Rainbow Brite? Who are they?

* Jeff is looking at Heaven as if he is seeing her for the first time. He walks over to her and leans down to look straight into her eyes. A smile crosses his face. She smiles back at him *

Heaven maybe you should explain this one to Linda?

* She looks over at Taker and Linda. *

Well Linda Gonzo is big now over there. Also known as Triple H or Hunter.

Is this about you getting hit earlier?

Nope that was an accident and I don't get revenge for accidents.

Ok and just why do you want a match against him them?

* Hunter is looking at Heaven. Taker looks at Hunter and then at Heaven.

To teach him about Respect. 

Um Heaven could we talk in private about this.

Why Hunter?

I think that it would be safer for my health. Please Heaven?

What did you do Hunter to my new partner?

Um Kane it was meant as a joke.

Hey Gonzo no problem.

You know that the fans are going to call me that for awhile now Heaven?

Yep. Paybacks are a bitch aren't they?

****

* Both Kane and Taker are watching Heaven and Hunter. They are the only ones in the room who don't know what Hunter did to Heaven as she went out. *

Something tells me that at least the ones with Deadman Inc. are going to be.

Good so now we understand each other right?

Yeah Heaven we do.

Hunter you still haven't told Taker and me what you did to our new partner?

Yeah Hunter why don't you tell them?

Hey Matt why don't you stay out of it.

What wrong Hunter don't want Taker and Kane to know what you did?

Lita!

* Taker and Kane both take a step toward Hunter. Heaven steps between The Brothers and Hunter. She places a hand on each of the men's chest stopping them. *

Now boys play nice.

Ok Heaven then being he won't tell us what he did how about you telling us? After all we are a team now.

All right Kane I will.

No Heaven don't. I think Hunter should tell them.

* Hunter looks at Chyna like he could kill her. *

Really Chyna?

Yeah it would serve him right.

* Hunter goes to smack Chyna on the ass but she runs behind Kane and hides. She peeks out from behind him and sticks her tongue out at him. *

True it would serve him right. Plus it would prove that I'm one bitch not to be messed with.

That is so true Heaven and you know that all of us bitches have to stick together in cases like these.

* Hunter goes to smack Lita this time but she runs behind Taker. She two looks out from behind him and sticks her tongue out at Hunter. He looks at Matt. *

Can't you control her?

Hell no Hunter I can't control Lita anymore then you can control Chyna,

You're right Lita we do have to stick together. Ok Hunter I will let you be the one to tell them.

Ok boy. it time for the truth.

Now Taker...

The truth boy.

Fuck. All right as you called Heaven out I gave her a mic. 

Yeah keep going. 

I am Kane. Any way she wasn't moving so I gave her a push and a pinch on the ass.

* Kane starts to smile and Taker just looks at him with no expression on his face. *

You pinched her ass?

That's what I said wasn't it. So I figured that why you called me Gonzo?

Yep.

So Deadman Inc with get their revenge in the ring Linda?

You bet you will Heaven.

Good then that's all settled.

* Heaven looks at Taker and winks. He looks at Hunter and punches his fist into his other hand. *

Ok so now Heaven who the hell is Rainbow Brite?

* Jeff looks at Heaven with a look of pleading in his eyes. She has a mischievous look in her eyes. Jeff knows that he isn't getting out of this one. *

Shit Linda that would be me.

* Everyone looks at Jeff. Heaven is laughing out loud. She walks up to Jeff and hugs him. Taker and Kane trade a look that says what up. Lita and Matt look at Jeff and then Heaven. *

And why would you be Rainbow Brite. 

Well Linda that would be because Heaven who at the time went by the name Hells named me that.

Back when you where working for the Windy City Wrestlers?

Yeah Matt.

Hell isn't that the one you got tossed from because you were only seventeen?

Yes Lita. 

You knew Heaven before now?

Yes Vince I did. She was only sixteen and we both got tossed because we were underage.

Not that the company would have cared but she got hurt in a ladder match that we went a little too far with.

Yeah and they wouldn't have know but your Mom and my Mom were both sitting in the same roll right behind the owner. My Mom flipped when you snapped my arm doing a swanton as I did a frog splash off of ladders. 

My Mom wasn't any happier. I still can't believe that they stormed the owner asking why they would let a couple of kids who were only sixteen and seventeen do things like that.

I know. I didn't realize that it was you earlier. Not till you came to the pit just before I went out to talk to the Brothers.

How did you know then?

Oh how about the fact that you now have four or is it five different colors in your hair?

* Everyone is just watching the two of them. *

So you named him Rainbow Brite?

****

Yes Kane I did because back then he would dye his hair a different color every night and then put glitter in it. I even gave him a Rainbow Brite doll.

Hey he still has that he takes it with him when he's on the road.

* Everyone looks at Matt and then at Jeff. Jeff punches Matt in the arm as hard as he can. He then smiles over at Heaven.*

Do you really still carry it?

Yeah Hells I do. I mean you gave it to me for good luck and that what it always brings me so I kept it.

Hells? 

It's the name I went under back then Chyna. 

That's back when you used to wear all red leather right Heaven?

* Heaven looks at Vince. X-Pac lets out a low whistle at the thought of Heaven in all red leather. Kane places a hand on X-Pac's shoulder. He leans down. *

Now that would have been something to see.

Yeah Kane it would.

How would you know that Vince?

It was on the tape that we got.

I'm going to fucking kick Bradshaw's ass.

Why?

Will Taker that means the tape that Vince and Linda have seen is a bootlegged copy of one that Rob keeps making. And I know that Rob wouldn't have given it to them so it has to have been Bradshaw. Which means when I get a hold of him tomorrow I will kill him. Oh and Vince the ladder match on that one is with Rainbow Brite here.

Is it the one that you and Jeff were talking about? Because it look pretty extreme?

Yes Linda it is.

We are going to have to look at that one again Vince.

Yes we will.

Hey Vince can we see it?

* Kane, X-Pac, Hunter, Chyna, Lita, Matt and Taker all ask this at the same time. *

No!

* Both Jeff and Heaven yell at the same time. *

I don't know Heaven and Jeff I think that maybe they should see it so that they all know what kind of nuts they are working with.

Linda you might be right. Well we will think about it and let you all know tomorrow. But right now being that most of the crowd is gone home or are out there waiting for you all to leave may I suggest you do just that.

Hey Vince can..

No Heaven you can't. Linda has already had your bike load on a truck. If doc say's it ok tomorrow then you can have it back. We had a guy look and he took one of your bags and has already put it on Kane's bike. Kane I believe that you did tell Rob that you and Taker would make sure that she got there ok.

Yes I did Vince. 

Well then why don't you three go and get ready to get out of here. And the rest of you are due at an opening.

Ok Vince. Come on little one let me change. Taker?

Yeah let roll. Come on darling.

* Taker takes one of Heavens hands and Kane takers the other. They head back to their locker room. Everyone else heads in different directions. Linda walks up to Vince and kisses him. They then head to the office to finish up for the night as the crew brakes down the sets. *

****


	27. Chapter TwentySix

****

Chapter Twenty-Six

* Molly and Trish have gone back to the hotel room that they are sharing. As they enter the room the phone starts to ring. Trish walks over the phone and picks it up. Molly walks on into the room. *

Hello?

Hello could I please speak to Molly Holly?

Yes just one second who should I say is calling?

* Molly turns when she realizes that the phone call is for her. She looks at Trish who is nodding her head. *

Tell her that it is her Uncle Raymond.

Ok one moment please.

* Trish looks at Molly and places her hand over the receiver of the phone. *

Molly it is your Uncle Raymond.

Uncle Raymond? 

Yeah.

Shit I haven't heard from him in almost a year now. I hope that nothing is wrong with the family.

Is this Hardcore and Crash dad?

No this is on the Bodman side of the family. Crash and Hardcore dad is my Mom brother. I just took the Holly name so that the fans could link us.

Oh I see. Well he's on the phone and wants to talk to you.

Ok. I guess that I should find out what he wants then.

Well being that you are going to be on the phone I am going to catch the first shower.

Sure go ahead Trish but don't use up all the hot water.

Ok I won't.

* Molly walks over and takes the phone from Trish. Then Trish grabs her bag and heads into the bathroom to take a shower. Molly waits till Trish is gone to put the phone to her ear. *

Hello Uncle Raymond?

Hello Molly.

Uncle Raymond how are you? 

I'm fine Molly getting old but doing well.

Is everyone in the family all right?

Yes dear everyone is just fine. The reason that I am calling is because your brother called tonight and wishes to see you.

Let me guess he watched Raw is War tonight didn't he?

Yes dear he did. Have you met her yet?

Yes I did just a little while ago. She's not worth his time Uncle Raymond. She's a little biker whore is all.

I see that she is now a biker in character and not just real life too. But Molly just because she is a biker doesn't mean that she is a whore.

Yes I know that not all biker's bitches are whores Uncle Raymond. But what you and the rest of the world couldn't see was how she was making out with The Undertaker right before he went out. She's only been here a few hours but the way Taker had his tongue down her throat you would have through that she was here a long time.

Really?

Yes really. Maybe you should tell Paulie that before he does something else that is stupid. I mean he already lost about four years of his life because of her.

Something tells me Molly that if he found out that she was making out with Taker things would only get worst. Especially since he managed Taker back when he first started and was Mean Mark Calloway.

Really I didn't know that. Ok I see what you mean because if Paulie did know he would most likely be here the same day he gets out. I don't like being a spy for him and I know 

that what he expects me to be.

I know Molly but what are you going to do he is your brother?

I know Uncle Raymond that Paulie is my brother. Uncle Raymond could you answer something for me? And I mean really answer it truthfully?

I can try dear. What is it that you want to know?

I know that Paulie claimed that he didn't know what he was doing and didn't mean to leave her in the alley to die?

Yes that is what he says.

* Molly is quiet for a second trying to collect her thoughts. She finally clears her throat and begins to talk.*

Why did he do it?

Molly I don't know the answer to that. I just know that he say's he loved her and she was playing him.

But he was her manager right?

Yes dear he was but then with Paulie you just never know. Well any way he said that he wants to see you on your day off this week.

And what happens if I say no?

He said to tell you or else.

Fuck isn't he getting out on Friday?

Yes he is but he still said that he wants to see you before he gets out.

All right then I guess I don't really have a choice now do I? 

Guess not dear.

I've got two days off after the show tomorrow night. I don't have to be in Michigan till Friday around noon.

Good I'll make all the arrangements and will pick you up. Do you want to stay here while you are in town?

Sure that would be great. 

Ok I'll have a ticket waiting for you at the Kiwi gate at Midway Airport for tomorrow night.

Great tell Paulie that I will be there.

Molly please promises me that you will think long and hard before you tell him anything about her. 

Yeah I will Uncle Raymond. I just wish that he would get her the hell out of his system already.

I know Molly I do too.

Uncle Raymond did you know that Heaven had a brother?

Yes Molly I did know that she had one. He's her adopted big brother. 

Do you know anything else about him?

Um lets see all I really know is that he is a wrestler too.

Yeah he is and he just so happens to be in the WWF.

Do you know who he is?

Oh yes I know who he is because he is none other then RVD.

* There is a moment of silences on both ends of the phone. Finally Uncle Raymond speaks. *

The same RVD that you have been talking about bringing home for the holidays to meet the family?

Yeah I guess that I won't be doing that now. For that fact I guess that I won't be seeing him on our days off this week either.

What are you going to do?

I'm not sure but I guess that first I will have to go see Paulie and see what exactly he wants from me.

I'm sorry Molly.

Yeah Uncle Raymond so I'm I. Rob is one of the only guys who treat me with any kind of respect. Hell what is he going to think when he finds out that I am the sister of the man who raped and tried to kill his sister.

Molly you know that Paulie was only found guilty of bodily endangerment.

Yes I know that due to some cops screw up he was reduced to only bodily endangerment. I also know that he was never charged with rape but he did do it didn't he?

Dear why bring up what isn't important?

Because Uncle Raymond I know what it's like to be raped and not have that man bought up on charges. And I was older then she was. So how about answering that one for me Uncle Raymond?

Do you really want to know?

* There are tears in her eyes. *

Yes I really want to know if he raped her.

He claims no that she gave herself to him.

Do you believe him Uncle Raymond?

* There is silent on the other end of the phone. *

I'll take your silence as a meaning that you do not believe in him either.

I don't know Molly weather or not he did it. I mean look at her maybe she was a whore even back then.

Yeah maybe she was and then again maybe she wasn't. I just wish that I knew what the hell her story was. What did he really do to her?

Damn Molly leave it alone dear. It won't help her or your brother now. All we can try and do is keep him in Utah and her somewhere else.

Yeah I know.

* Molly hears the shower turn off. Trish turns on the hair dryer and start to dry her hair. Molly frowns down at the phone. *

I've got to go before Trish comes back out of the shower.

Ok dear. I will pick you up at the Airport tomorrow.

Ok Uncle Raymond I will see you then. Bye.

Bye dear. And Molly I am sorry about Rob.

Yeah I know Uncle Raymond so I'm I.

Bye dear.

Bye.

* Molly and her Uncle both hang up the phone. Molly walks over to the sliding glass doors and opens them stepping out onto the balcony. She looks up at all the stars in the sky.*

Star light star bright first star I see tonight. I wish I may I wish I might I wish my wish comes true tonight. I wish that Rob will not hate me when he finds out that Paulie is my brother. 

* Tears slowly starts to slide down her cheeks. Trish comes out of the bathroom and sees that Molly is out on the balcony. She walks up to her and as she reaches Molly she turns around. Trish can see that Molly is crying and hugs her to her. Molly just stands there crying. Trish just stands there patting her back like the friend that she is. * 

Author Note: Sorry I haven't posted in awhile but due to a hospital visit I wasn't able to. Also if Chapter Twenty-six or Seven aren't any good please let me know and I will try to rewrite them because this is what you get when on pain pills. I will just blame it on the Viacadin ( I know I spelled it wrong. Sorry )Please Read and Review and a special Thank you to the ones who have been reading and reviewing.

Thanks

Cat Lea Takersdarkone@msn.com


	28. Chapter TwentySeven

****

Chapter Twenty-Seven

* Taker comes out of the bathroom in the locker room to find Heaven sitting on the couch with Takers glasses pushed up onto her head. Her eyes closed and her head leaning back as if she is asleep. Kane comes out right behind him and almost runs him over because he has stopped just outside of the doorway to watch her for a second. Kane looks stops and turns to look at what Taker is looking at. He sees Heaven on the couch and laughs out loud. *

Shit bro how are we going to get her to the hotel if she is asleep?

I was thinking the same thing. Maybe we should see if Vince and Linda could give her a ride over.

* Heaven does not open up her eyes or moves her head but she does speak. *

I'm not asleep. I'm just resting my eye is all.

* This causes Taker to laugh. * 

Oh no not two of you who just rest your eyes. Hell Kane tells me that all the time right before he starts to snore.

* Kane gives Taker a push and then walks over to his locker to start packing up his bag to go. Taker walks over to his and does the same. Both men notice the bottle of pills sitting on the table in front of Heaven. *

Hey I don't snore big brother but you just about bring down the ceiling most nights. And most of the time I am just resting my eye till you starts to bore me to death with one of your stories.

Watch it little brother or else I am going to have to teach you a lesson in Respect again. Oh and you do know that I didn't miss X-Pac on accident don't you?

Yeah I got the meaning behind that elbow. 

Heaven is silently listening to the exchange between the men. Kane zips up his bag then stands up and looks at Taker. Taker finishes with his bag and turns to Kane who is watching him. They both stand there staring at each other for a few seconds. Kane smiles over at Taker. *

Hey bro?

Yeah bro?

Taker I'm really sorry about Jeff and Hunter.

Yeah I know that you are Kane

I just didn't want to see Vince have to call in the cops again. I mean shit with the mood you were in earlier with the headache and the bitch call.

* At the mention of the bitches call both men look over at Heaven. She still doesn't move or say anything. Kane shots Taker a look that say's sorry. He nods his head at Kane letting him know that it's ok. Taker knows that he is going to have to have a talk with Heaven about his past he just doesn't want to do it tonight. Both men slide on their long black leather dusters and then walk over to the couch where Heaven is still sitting with her eyes closed. *

Yeah Kane I know that you were watching my back in your own way. Thank you little brother because I needed you there today.

You're welcome and well you know that I will always be there for you big brother.

Yeah I do. Well Kane if Miss I'm just resting my eyes is ready to go we can get the fuck out of here.

* Heaven doesn't move so Taker who thinks she is asleep leans down toward her. Kane notices a slight movement behind her eyes and takes a step back. He realizes that Heaven is up to something. He also realizes that she heard everything that they were talking about a few minutes ago. He watches with interest because he already realizes that she is just what Taker need in his life right now. Heaven waits till Takers face is just a few inches away from hers. She then brings her arms up and wraps them around Takers neck bring his face even closer to hers. She opens her crystal blue eye and locks onto his gorgeous green ones. She then brings his lips to hers and kisses him deeply while still looking into his eyes. She slowly parts her lips allowing him access to her inner mouth. He gently brings his tongue into her mouth and starts to roam it. She gently sucks on his tongue causing him to groan into her mouth. Kane lets this go on for a few minutes then leans forward and places a hand on his brother's shoulder. This causes Taker to brake the kiss and to look over his shoulder at his brother. Heaven takes a big gulp of air and then starts to blush as Kane looks down at her. *

I promised someone brother that I would make sure that she got home alright tonight and something tells me he would think I was doing my job if this was to continue.

Yeah Kane you're right. Come on Heaven Hell-end Darkside lets get you out of here and to that hotel like Kane promised.

Ok that might not be a bad idea. Maybe we could sit down and talk Taker sometime tomorrow? And I still want to know how the hell you found out that Hell-end was my middle name?

****

Like I said I have many sources and I know everything that is going on around here. 

* Taker reaches down and takes her hand while pulling her up. Kane picks up her duster that is on the back of the couch. He holds it open for her to slide into. She does both men walk over and grabs their bag from the bench. She walks over and starts to take hers bag off of the bench but Kane reaches over and takes it out of her hand. Taker reaches down and grabs her bottle of pills off of the table. He then places them into the pocket of his duster. He then walks up to Heaven and takes her hand into his. Kane walks over and opens up the door he then waits for Heaven and Taker to walk out first. The three of them head down the hallway and out into the parking lot that holds their bikes. As they open the door to the parking lot a group of fans see them come out. There is still over a hundred people around the fence and watching for the wrestlers to leave. Kane stops just before stepping out into the light and places his mask that was in his hand on his head. He smiles at Heaven just before bring it down over his face. He then leans down and whispers into Heavens ear. *

Can't let the fans see my ugly face now can we.

At least that means you can walk the streets without everyone stopping you and asking for your autograph.

Yeah I can and to tell you the truth it's great. Though a few people have figured out who I am because of hanging out with my bro there. 

* They wave at the fans that are yelling for them. They then walk over to where Takers and Kanes bikes are parked. Heaven see that her is not there and has been packed on a truck just likes Linda and Vince said. Taker who is still holding her hand pulls her over to his bike. Kane is smiling under his mask and after putting her gear in one of his saddlebags gets on and starts it up. Taker has stored his gear and is on his doing the same. After he gets it started Heaven climbs on behind him and wraps her arms around him. Kane pulls up to the guarded fence and waits for Taker and Heaven to come up next to him. Mike the guard walks out behind the bikes to open the gate for them to leave. He smiles at Heaven when he notices her on the back of Takers bike. He knew that something had happened earlier in the show when they came out and loaded her bike on one of the trucks. She smiles back at him and raises an eyebrow at him before lowering the sunglasses that were sitting on her head to cover her eyes. Kane and Taker both pull out of the gate and join the small stream of traffic that is leaving The All State Arena. Many fans are snapping pictures of the leaving wrestlers. Some are cheering when they see Heaven on the back of Takers bike. She leans closer and hugs him tighter as he starts to move. She then leans her head on Takers back smiling just as a fan snaps a picture. She stays that way while they head for the hotel. Taker and Kane exchange a few looks and smiles as they travel down the small stretch of expressway toward the hotel. Taker opens up his bike causing Heaven to hang on tighter. *


	29. Chapter TwentyEight

****

Chapter Twenty-Eight

* The nightclub Odix in downtown Chicago is having it grand opening. Sitting in a roped off area are a handful of The WWF superstars. They are Torrie, Ivory, Debra, Jacqueline, Rob and Bradshaw. Just before Midnight Matt, Lita, Jeff, Chyna, Hunter, and X-Pac join them. After the group meets the owner and shake hands with some of the fans they join their teammates at the roped off tables. X-Pac sits down and leans forward so that he can talk to Bradshaw and Rob. Chyna and Lita pull Matt and Hunter out onto the dance floor*

So tell me is it true?

What are you talking about Pac?

Bradshaw I want to know if it is true or not.

What? Jeff what the hell is he taking about?

He wants to know if the newbie Heaven is really Rob's sister?

* Bradshaw looks over at Rob who is smiling. The four women are all pretend not to be paying attention but are. Bradshaw notices this and nods toward them. Rob turns toward the women and then answers Pac question. *

Yes Heaven and yes that is her real name is my sister.

* All the women turn toward Rob to listen. *

Wow. Why haven't you ever bought her around before?

She's been wrestling up in the WC of Montana for a few years now. Pac she's been doing her own thing for years now. It just always seems that we get Vacations at the same time. So I go there on mine or else we both head to where our parents used to live with us up in Michigan or Utah. 

So how old is she.

You want to know her age you ask X-Pac because I don't want to get my ass kick for telling you her age 

Hell I know how old she is.

Jeff I'm going to warn you this only once if she finds out you told him how old she is then she is going to kick your ass. Oh and by the way Jeff I think Rob and I owe you an 

ass kicking anyway? Don't we now boy? 

****

* Jeff looks down at the ground and not at Bradshaw. *

Why do we owe him an ass kicking Bradshaw? Or do you mean because we almost had trouble with Taker?

Oh shit that too. I forgot about that one. No what we owe the boy here an ass kicking for is that Heaven black eye was because of Jeff's little prank on Taker today.

* The four who were on the dance floor have come back with some drinks. They sit down to listen to what Bradshaw is saying. Jeff looks up at Matt with a pleading look in his eyes. *

No way little brother. You made your bed now lay in it. I almost had to go up against The Undertaker this evening because of you. I'm not going up against Bradshaw and the brother of the woman who saved your ass.

Heaven saved Jeff's ass? How the hell did she do that Matt?

Oh you better believe that she saved Jeff's ass. 

Ok then how the hell did he cause her black eye? For that fact who gave it to her?

Wait Rob why don't we start at the beginning.

All right Hunter but someone tell me how the hell Heaven saved Jeff and who gave her the black eye.

The black eye is easy.

Really Bradshaw then who hit her?

Taker gave her the black eye.

* Rob is already starting to stem. *

Slow down Rob it was an accident that he hit her. 

Yeah Hunter it seems as if a lot of accidents are happening around my little sister today. 

* Hunter and Rob glare at each other. *

Look you two quit the shit. Rob I know that you and Taker don't like each other and I 

also know why. I think it's dumb but I do understand. And Hunter I know that you and Taker are good friends so you have to feel like you need to protect him. But one thing 

everyone need to understand is that now that Heaven Hell-end Darkside has joined Deadman Inc. everyone better start getting along or else she is going to end up in the middle. And just from the way they are toward each other if she has to choose Rob she might not chose you.

If you are talking about the kiss that they shared Chyna I know about that?

* Jacqueline who has just taken a sip of her drink spits it out when Rob mentions Taker and Heavens kissing. She spits it all over Ivory who jumps up and in turn spills hers all over Torrie. Lita and Chyna turn to look at the eavesdroppers and starts to laugh. Debra who is sitting with them but is nothing like them starts to laugh too. The three women get up after glaring at Lita and head for the bathroom. Debra grabs her drink and goes to sit with the other group of people. *

Yeah I know that you know. I also know that Bradshaw had to drag you back down the hallway so that you didn't go after Taker or Heaven.

How the hell did you know Chyna?

Oh a little bitch oh sorry I mean bird by the name of Molly told us.

Molly told you that I had seen the kiss?

Yep oh and believe me she couldn't wait to tell. But of course she was telling Heaven and I just butt in. Whore that I am I just can't help it. Heaven wouldn't let me bet the hell out of her though because she wants her in the ring for an impromptu match.

Shit. Heaven will beat the hell out of Molly.

Yeah Bradshaw and I for one hope that she does. Oh and that will be tomorrow or today.

* Chyna looks at Rob who looks away not meeting her gaze. *

Oh and Rob another thing your little girl friend couldn't wait to tell Heaven was how much biker slums are basic not good for anything but whores.

* Rob looks pissed off. Bradshaw slams his hands down on the table making everything shake. Bradshaw goes to speak but Rob puts his hand up to stop him. *

I know Bradshaw but she is different when she is with me.

Yeah bud well I'm going to warn you this only once because if I ever hear her say something like that to the kid I will knock her damn head off. Hell I bet Molly has been with more men then Heaven has.

****

* Everyone takes notice of this and stores it away. *

Oh and Rob she knows that you are Heavens brother.

* Everyone is sitting there in silence. Finally Debra leans over and talks to Lita. *

So Lita how did she save Jeff?

By accident. I was walking with Heaven when we came into the pit. Everyone was looking at her so she got shy. I gave her a little push to get her moving and at the same time Taker had seen Jeff who had did a paint job on him earlier. He went to hit Jeff at the same time that Kane had pushed Jeff out of the way. I had pushed Heaven forward to meet the guys. Long story short Debra, Taker ended up hit her instead. She fell and they both end up on the floor. She made light about the paint job and the next thing we knew Taker was on the ground cracking jokes with her. 

Wow with the mood that he's been in Jeff you were ever lucky.

Yeah Debra I know I was. I owe Heaven big time.

* Rob and Bradshaw are just watching Jeff. *

You were damn lucky Rainbow Brite.

* Everyone looks at Matt and starts to laugh. All but Jeff that is glaring at his big brother Matt. *

Rainbow Brite?

* Both Bradshaw and Rob say this at the same time. Bradshaw looks at Rob and they both look at Jeff. He smiles at them both. *

No fucking way.

I'll second that one Bradshaw but it is.

No way Rob.

No way what Bradshaw, Rob?

Debra this little prick and my sister Heaven when they were underage wrestled for a company that didn't care that they weren't 18. Especially with these ladder matches that 

they used to do. Hell they would take it to the extreme and still kept them going. Everyone thinks Jeff is crazy now wait till him and my sister get together for this match. 

Hell Debra she's the one that named him Rainbow Brite. He broke her arm in a ladder match that her Mom and his Mom were at. They stormed the owner wanting to know why he would let underage children do a match like that especially a girl who was even younger then the boy. He let Jeff and Heaven go later that evening after having Heavens arm cast and promising their Mom's that he would never hiring kids underage again.

Really Bradshaw. Wow.

So Hunter she's joining The Deadman Inc and The Brothers of Destruction?

Yeah Rob but she already joined them. Taker called her out and asked her to join at the end of our match. She said yes. Hell for that fact she got Linda to set up a match right away for Saturday's main event.

Yeah that is my girl. Someone must have pissed her off already.

Yeah Bradshaw you could say that.

Really who is it against Hunter?

Jeff and me. Oh and we get to add another person to are group. 

What did you do to Heaven to piss her off?

I'd rather not say Bradshaw.

* Rob turns to Chyna. He winks at her causing Hunter to groan. *

So Chyna darling how are you?

I'm fine RVD and how are you?

Oh not bad. So what did Hunter do to Heaven I mean this isn't about being hit with his sledgehammer is it?

Nope she says that she doesn't go for revenge for accidents.

I told you that my girl. Accidents happen but revenge is for other things like mother fucking paybacks.

Yeah I know Bradshaw.

Hey RVD why does Bradshaw think that your sister is his girl? I mean where they 

involved?

Well he was her first Tag Team partner X-Pac. Plus her first true love.

Bradshaw? Shit he's to old for her. Hell for that fact so is Taker. She should go out with someone my age.

Oh really and are you going to tell him that?

Hell no Hunter I want to keep on breathing for now. Hell I won't even be your partner for this six man and believe me when I say I would love to wrestle with Heaven.

Why won't you wrestle with Jeff and Hunter X-Pac?

Because they brought it on themselves. And I ain't the one who pinched Heaven ass. Or like Jeff tried to get a kiss from her.

* Everyone looks at X-Pac. Hunter and Jeff both throws a handful of popcorn at him. Then everyone looks at Hunter. And then at Jeff. *

You pinched my baby sister's ass?

Yeah Rob I did so now both her and Taker and Hell Kane too want a piece of my ass so to speak. 

Oh and Hunter don't forget that she started a new name for you.

Matt you wouldn't?

He wouldn't but I would Gonzo.

* He tries to smack Lita in the leg but she jumps into Bradshaw lap for protection. At this point everyone is laughing including Hunter. *

You pinched her on the ass?

Yes Rob I did. But Jeff tried to get a kiss from her and right in front of Taker.

Are you on a death trip Jeff. I mean hell first you paint Taker and then you try and get a kiss from the girl he was making out with.

Dumb I know Bradshaw but she did give X-Pac a kiss.

Really?

****

* Rob looks at X-Pac and smiles. *

****

So are you interested in dating my sister? Maybe I could set you up with her one night?

No way Rob. I mean don't get me wrong if Taker hadn't already staked a claim I would love it. But man I'm not about to step into his yard on this one.

Good because I think her and Taker will make a nice couple for now.

Ok Bradshaw you remember this. Being she your girl and the fact that you knew that Vince and Linda wanted for Deadman Inc. before you gave then the tape. When Taker hurts her you better be there to comfort her and make it all right.

Hey Rob I'm always there for her and all ways will be. But I don't think that Taker will hurt her and hell he might just be able to help her.

* Everyone has heard what Bradshaw said but no one make mention of it. *

Then why is he making out with her? Isn't him and Sara still married?

Hey Rob man from what I saw she was kissing him back. And they are getting divorced.

Yeah Bradshaw she was but does she know he is married?

Yeah Rob she does because that was another thing that Molly had to let her know. Oh and she was still kissing him even after Molly told her.

Oh. All right Chyna then I guess I will just have to ask her about it tomorrow when I see her.

Great you do that. Come on Hunter I want to dance.

Me too Matt.

Debra how would you like to dance with this old Cowboy?

Bradshaw I would love too.

* The three couples head out onto the dance floor. Jeff and X-Pac see the girls returning and goes and grabs their hands pulling the three of then onto the dance floor. Rob sits there in his own thoughts. He knows that him and Heaven are going to go around about her involvement with Taker. He knows that if she is still kissing him even though he is married she is falling for him. Him and Bradshaw are going to have to have a talk with her and damn if he knows where Bradshaw is going to fall. He gets up and walks over to the bar and gets himself another drink. He is going to have to talk to Molly about Heaven and to Heaven about the fact that he is dating Molly. *


	30. Chapter TwentyNine

****

Chapter Twenty-Nine

* Taker, Kane and Heaven have reached the hotel. After parking their bikes and grabbing their gear they walk into the hotel. Taker and Kane have already registered earlier in the day when they got to Chicago. They are sharing a room like they always do when on the road. The men walk over to the registration desk with Heaven so that she can get a room. The man behind the counter is in the middle of help Jazz to register. Heaven goes to take her bag from Kane but he won't let her have it. He is holding it over her head and is teasing her with it. Heaven is jumping up and trying to grab it from him and takes a step back and into Jazz who is just turning around to leave. Taker is standing there watching Kane and Heaven acting like a bunch of children. Jazz gives Heaven a small push, which cause her to bang into Taker who grabs Heaven right before she falls. Heaven turns around quickly ready for a fight. She looks Jazz up and down while Jazz is doing the same to her. *

Hey watch the fuck were you are walking bitch. Maybe you should take off those sunglass so that you can see where the fuck you are going? The sun has gone down if you haven't noticed

* Both men look at Jazz because even though she has a reputation as being a bitch they know that she's not normally one. *

Well fuck you too bitch. Maybe if you fucking would hurry up and get done I wouldn't have walked on you. And I'll wear my fucking sunglass where and when I want.

* Taker and Kane are both starting at Heaven now. They are shocked that she is telling Jazz off. Especially when she did step on her accidentally. Kane raises and eyebrow at Taker who shakes his head. Both men are thinking of stepping in but haven't yet. *

Yeah I forgot that you dumb ass biker bitches are always in a hurry. Plus are too Damn dumb to know that it's night and most normal people don't wear their sunglasses at night.

Well I maybe to dumb to realize that it's night but you're to Damn dumb and muscled bond to realize that I could kick you fucking ass right here and now if I wanted to.

I think that you have got that backwards because "Ho" I could kick you ass right here and now.

Oh really? Well then maybe I should just let you try? 

Maybe you should you bad ass biker bitch.

* Both women square off and start to walk around slowly in a circle. Kane is looking at Taker like what should we do? Finally Kane goes to stay something to Heaven and Jazz who are in a stare down. *

Heaven?

What Kane?

Maybe you should just register?

I will Kane after I teach this bitch something about goddamn respect.

You and what army?

Oh bitch believe me when I say that I don't need an army to teach you about respect.

Oh really so now we have another bad ass biker who wants respect. 

* Jazz glances over at Taker who stands up a little straighter and loses the smile on his face. Heaven looks at Taker and knows that he just took offense to what Jazz has just said. *

Oh Ho I don't want respect I demand respect. And people like you will lean that I will be given respect or else.

Or else what?

* Heaven looks at Jazz and starts to grin. *

Or else I will tell everyone about the time that you, Rob and Bradshaw all got busted for skinny-dipping up in the quarry. 

* At this mention Jazz starts to smile. *

You wouldn't?

Wouldn't I?

Yeah you fucking would, wouldn't you?

Damn straight I would. So now what was that about respect?

Ok I will give you respect.

* Taker and Kane have just realized that the two women have pulled a fast one on them. And somehow already know each other. *

Damn straight you will.

Well either that or I might just have to tell Kane and Taker here how you got busted for indecent exposures back a few years ago.

* Both Jazz and Heaven are grinning at each other. Kane is just looking back and forth between Heaven and Jazz. He looks at Taker who is watching Heaven with interest, which causes her to blush a little. *

You wouldn't would you?

If I didn't get respect I might.

Ok Jazzy I will respect you. 

Good Heaven and I will respect you too. But I still might have to tell the guys that story someday. Because you do know that life's a bitch.

You do that Jazz and better remember that life maybe a bitch but paybacks are a mother- fucker especially when dealt by the queen of the bitches.

That you are Heaven Darkside that you are.

Damn straight and damn proud of it. I worked long and hard to be the queen of the payback bitches.

* At this Jazz starts laughing and can't stop. Heaven takes a step forward and the two women hug each other. The man behind the counter breathes a sigh of relief. Kane and Taker are just standing there with their mouths hanging open. Heaven walks over to Taker and gently pulls his head down toward her and kisses him. He kisses her back then turns and looks at Kane who is being hugged by Jazz. *

Sorry about that guys but life is a bitch.

No Heaven Hell-end Darkside its not but I'm beginning to think that maybe you are.

Good then my work is done for the night Mr. Undertaker. 

* She turns and smiles at Jazz and Kane who are both still just standing there. Jazz hasn't missed the kiss between Taker and Heaven. She makes a mental note to have a talk with Heaven about a few things. *

So I heard that we were getting someone new but I didn't realize that it was you. And wait till I get my hands on your brother for not telling me it was you.

Rob didn't know that I was coming till I got here today.

Really?

Yep I didn't tell him because I just got the offer to join on Friday. But if you want you can get the redneck next time you see him because he knew it was me. 

He did and didn't tell me?

Yes he did he's the one that gave Vince and Linda McMahon the tape of me.

Oh he is so dead next time I get my hands on him. So by the look of the outfit I'm I to gather that you are finally getting to wrestle the way you want?

Yep. I finally get to show the world the Bad Ass biker that I really I'm.

It's about time.

I think so too Jazzy.

Jazzy?

* Jazz gives Taker a look that could kill. She then takes a couple of steps toward him. Heaven steps in between them. She looks at Heaven and starts to laugh. *

I am so going to kick your fucking ass Heaven if people around here start calling me Jazzy. Oh and Deadman that goes for you and your brother too.

Hey Jazzy are you threatening Deadman Inc.

Damn straight I am Heaven. 

I don't think that we like that do we guys?

No we don't Heaven. Being you are the newest member of Deadman Inc. I think that you 

should ask Linda to put her into our match about Respect.

Kane I think you are right and the boys did need another wrestler too. I think it should be someone who needs a lesson in respect like Jazzy does.

* Jazz looks at Heaven and both women have a look of mischievous in their eyes. Jazz reaches out and lightly punches Heaven in the arm. Taker just stands there shaking his head. He has seen a few different side of Heaven tonight and wonders how many more she has? * 

So now you are part of Deadman Inc. with the Brothers of Destruction? 

Yep.

Good I would love to up against you. But the boys? Just who the fuck would I be wrestling with?

Gonzo and Rainbow Brite.

Who the fuck are they a bunch of children's toys?

No that's just the name that I gave Hunter earlier this evening when the Brothers asked me to join them.

Oh he just loves that I'm sure.

I just hope that it sticks around for awhile. He's just getting what he deserves from messing with a bitch.

What did he do to you?

Pinched my ass is what he done.

Oh he is going to be a dead man.

Yes he is.

Ok so then who is Rainbow Brite?

Jeff Hardy.

Why Rainbow Brite?

I gave him that name a long while back when we were both underage wrestler. It's a hair thing that I still owe him for.

Ok tell Linda I'm in I use a good work out because most of these Divas can't even wrestle. It's all bra and panties type thing. There is only a few like Lita and Chyna who can really wrestle and give you the work out that you are looking for. But Heaven you I know can wrestle so this should be fun.

Great I will let her know tomorrow.

All right. Who are you bunking with?

Don't know yet I have to register. What about you?

I'm in with Torrie. Shit I bet that you are in with Stacy because I think she is the only one without someone this time.

Is that good or bad?

* Taker and Kane start to laugh. Heaven turns around and looks at Taker who just keeps on laughing. She turns to Kane who is laughing so hard that he has tears in his eyes. Jazz also starts to laugh. Heaven turns her back on them and registers why they are still laughing. *

Hi I'm Heaven Darkside and someone from the WWF was supposed to have called for a room for me?

Yes someone did. As I told them I don't have and single rooms left but there were still two rooms open with one open bed in each.

One of them would be fine.

Ok then we have put you into 676. With a Miss Stacy Keibler who has already came in. If you could just sign theses I will get your key?

Thank you.

* She signs in and then takes the key from the man. She turns back to the group who has finally been able to stop laughing. They all start to head towards the elevator. *

So Jazz how bad is this Diva that I have to spend the next two nights with?

Oh lets just say that if you don't kill her or move out you have made it longer the most of us have with her.

Great. First I get punched in the eye by Taker then I get hit in the head with a sledgehammer from Hunter and now I have to put up with a Dive that no one in the company has made it through more then one night with? . 

* The elevator arrives and they get on. Jazz reaches over and presses the five key for the fifth floor. Kane presses the six key for the sixth floor. *

So you are the one who got nailed? Everyone was saying it was someone new and that it took like six stitches to close.

Yep it was me that got nailed but it took seven stitches to close it. 

What floor Heaven?

* She looks at Taker and smiles up at him because he is standing behind her with his hand on her waist. He had placed it there as they were all walking to the elevator. *

I'm on the same as you and Kane I believe? The sixth floor.

Yeah that could be a very good thing. 

Yes Undertaker it could or it could be a very bad thing. Depending on how you play your cards.

* They just stand there smiling at each other. *

What room are you in?

* She doesn't answer Kane because her and Taker are both staring at each other. *

Heaven? Oh Heaven are you there? Earth to Heaven?

Give it up Jazz it looks like she is on planet Taker.

Yeah I guess she is. Does she even know anything about him?

* At the mention of him Taker looks away from Heaven and looks at Jazz. She looks right back at him. There is tension in the elevator. It has reached the fifth floor and the doors are opening. Just as Jazz goes to step out Heaven who was still looking at Taker turns to her. *

If you mean about the fact that he is in the middle of a mess divorce that's not finish yet then yeah I know.

* This information and the fact that she knew shocks all three of the people on the elevator. All of there mouths drop open and they stare at Heaven. She looks at Jazz as if she hasn't just dropped a bomb on them. *

How about having lunch with me sometime tomorrow or should I say today. Then we can catch up on things.

Yeah Heaven I would like that. I'll find you out at the Arena after I check in.

Good then I will see you there Jazzy.

* Jazz smiles at her and steps back so that the elevator door can close. Kane and Taker just keep staring at her till the doors open on the sixth floor. They all step out of the elevator. *

What room are you in Heaven?

I'm in room 676 Kane.

Hey that just down the hall from us. Where in room 666.

Something tells me that you two having that room is very fitting.

* Kane and Heaven both laugh. Taker is just watching Heaven and hasn't said a word since she told them that she knew that he was married and involved in a messy divorce. They stop at room 666. *

Well Heaven I'm going to let my big brother walk you the rest of the way home. That is if that is ok with you?

Sure but he doesn't have too.

* She glances up at Taker who still hasn't said anything since leaving the elevator. He reaches out and takes Heaven bags from Kane. He gives Kane his. *

Yes I do.

Ok.

Well night little darling. 

Night big red.

* Kane leans over and kisses Heaven softly on the lip goodnight. He then glances up at Taker and can see the turmoil in his brother's eyes. He knows that Taker is very attracted to Heaven, which is scaring Taker because he said that he would never get attracted to another woman *

See you in a few bro.

* Taker looks at Kane and smiles. He knows that was Kanes way of saying don't start anything tonight. Hell like even if they did where the hell would they go. She is rooming with Stacy and he was with Kane. He smiles a little at Kane as his brother is grinning at him once again reading his thoughts. *

Yeah be back in a few.

* Kane walks on into the room. Taker gently takes Heaven hand in his free hand and they start to walk down the hall to her room. Neither one of them is saying a word to the other. When they are just about there Taker turns her towards him. He leans down and in to captures her lips with his pushing her gently into the wall between her door and the one next store. He kisses her gently at first and then slowly adds more pressure and heat to the kiss as she kisses him back. He lets her bags slide from his hands to land with a soft thud on the floor at their feet. He slowly nips and licks at her bottom lip till she can't take it any longer. She opens up her mouth to let him gain entrance to her dark recess and to her soul in many ways. She lets his tongue roams freely around her mouth for a few seconds. She then begins to gently sucks on his tongue as his hands slowly starts to roam up and down over her body cause them both to moan into each other's mouths. She wraps her arms around his neck and he stands up to his full height of almost seven feet. This brings her up the wall and he is pinning her there with his body. Heaven is slowly rubbing the back of his neck with her left hand and is stroking her way down over his chest with her right hand. She brings her hand to the edge of his shirt and stops there unsure of herself. Taker gently takes her right hand in his and runs it down the front of his pants. He lets go and starts to rub up and down her body. After a few seconds she slowly rubs her hand up from his pants, She then slowly snakes her hand up under the shirt and begins to explore his chest and back with her hand. They both can feel the heat growing between them but neither one pulls back to stop it. A door opens a couple of rooms down from them but they are so into what they are doing that they don't see the blond woman in the blue robe come out and head for the Ice machine that is down around the bend of the hallway. She glances their way and shakes her head. She can see that the guy is The Undertake but figures that the girl is just some biker looking ring rat that he picked up for the night. She goes on her way to the ice machine. Taker right hand has come to be resting over her right breast. He is gently playing with the nipple through the leather of her halter-top. This causes her to moan as he is playing. Both of them are breathing pretty hard at this point. He suddenly pulls back for the kiss and her mouth but is still pinning her to the wall with his body. He gently pushes the sunglass that she is wearing up onto his head while the other hand stays on her breast. He waits for her breathing to slow down and for her to open up her eye which have been closed. After a minute or two she slowly with draws her hand from under his shirt and opens up her eyes. She gently rest her hand on his chest with the shirt between her hand and his hot skin. She feels that he is trying to look right into her soul. This causes her to look down at the ground. He gently removes his hand from her right breast and places it on her chin. He gently pushes up on her chin till she is looking him in the eyes again. She smiles at him and he knows that he has to put her down and right now or else next time he won't be able to stop himself. He slowly lowers her down to the hallway floor. He gently kisses the top of her head with she is standing one the floor. He then takes a step away from her. He has a feeling of being watch and looks around the deserted hallway but doesn't see anyone. He then looks down and right into her crystal blue eyes. He can read in them that she is a little confused and also a little scared. He smiles down at her trying to reassure her that she didn't do anything wrong. Hell for that fact if she had done anything else he would have had to take her back to his room and throw Kane out for the night. He is beginning to wonder from the look in her eyes just how innocent she is. The thoughts that she may not be that experience only makes his want for her greater. She wants him but is in some way relieved that he has stopped it for right now. She knows that there are things he should know at her but is afraid that once he knows he won't want her. *

I think we need to talk before things go any further little girl. 

Yeah as much as I was having fun you are right Taker.

I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I'm still married but I am getting a divorce.

It's all right.

Are you sure?

Yes I am sure but I also know that we do need to talk about a few things first.

Then this isn't the only time my hands are going to get to roam over you?

God I hope not. But there are a few things that we need to talk about. And something tells me that tomorrow might be a better time to do that.

Yeah little girl I think you are right. Hey how did you know I was still married? Who told you Rob?

No but I'm sure that he will tomorrow morning. You too don't like each other much do you?

Not really. What's he going to say if he finds out that I was trying to make out with his little sister?

Well already knows that so I'm sure that I will be hearing about that too.

How does he know?

He was there before you went out when as Molly Holly puts it " you had your tongue down my throat. " 

Oh sorry about that.

Which that my brother saw or that you had your tongue down my throat?

I have no regrets about kissing you. But I am sorry that I did it to you without thinking about who was standing around watching. I'm sure that the WWF grapevine will have it 

spread all over the company by tomorrow evening.

Taker I don't have any regrets other then Rob being there. But then he will just have to get over it. I am a big girl now and have a life too. And if he doesn't like it then just to fucking bad. He not the one who is living it.

* Taker laughs and kisses the top of Heavens head. *

I think you better get on in there baby doll or else I will be dragging back to my room and throwing Kane out. 

Yeah you are right. And if I know my brother he will be checking up on me just to make sure that I got here.

Yeah I bet he will.

Hey Taker tomorrow will you tell me why you too don't like each other?

I guess that I really don't have a choice in that matter. But promise me that you will have an open mind?

I will.

* Taker leans in and kisses her once more. He then reaches down and picks up her bags handing them to her. She swipes the key card and opens the door ajar. *

I will talk to you tomorrow.

Ok little girl sweet dreams.

You too Taker.

Oh little girl after you kissing me like that I'm sure that my dreams are going to be real sweet.

Good. This way I know I'll never be far from your heart.

Hey don't you know that bad ass tattooed fire breathing dragons don't have hearts?

Sure they do Taker they just don't show them that often is all. They're more fragile then the rest of the worlds is all. That's why sometimes it just seems that bad ass tattooed fire breath dragons are heartless but were not.

* A quick look of sadness crosses over Heavens eyes. *

So you know our secrets then?

I better I am after all a bad ass tattooed fire-breathing dragon too. And I have a heart too that has been I mean can be broken.

* They look at each other both know that the other has been hurt and deeply by someone that they have trusted. Taker leans in for one more quick kiss and then walks away before either one of them can say anything else. She walks into the darken room and closes the door. As she turns around a hand reaches out in the dark and grabs her by the throat lifting her up off the ground and banging her into the door. She softly almost more in her head then with her voice cries out Takers name. *

Taker

* Taker who is just a few doors down stops and turns around. He thought that heard his name softly cried out. He almost turns back but decides not to and heads down to his room. As he goes to open the door Kane opens it and steps out into the hallway with the ice bucket in his hand. He smiles at Taker but doesn't say anything and just keeps on walking. Taker goes in and throws himself down face first onto a bed. *

Author Note: Please Read and Review as I am thinking about not posting any more unless someone is still reading. Then again maybe I'm just feeling blue today because Taker didn't win last night when he should have but as a friend say's he also didn't lose either.

****


	31. Chapter Thirty

****

Chapter Thirty

* Back at the WC of Montana Bob has just about finished up for the night. He goes into his office and sits down at his desk. Sitting on top of the desk is a note and the remote to his VCR. He picks up the note and reads it. As a joke a couple of his wrestler had set up his TV VCR to tape Raw just in case Heaven had made it there yet. It was a ruff night when the fans found out that Heaven was no longer with the WC. But by the end they were all happy for her. He picks up the remote and turns on the TV. He starts to scan through the tape of Raw not expecting to see Heaven. Four of his wrestlers stop in and drop down into chairs to watch. They are Heavens tag team partner The Quake, his girl friend Venom. Heavens last boy friend from almost a year ago in the WC Damien. And Spitfire her best friend since she came to the WC about the time that Heaven had returned to wrestling.*

So Bob do you think that she made it there yet.

Hell Quake you have been her partner on and off for over a year what the hell do you think?

Hell I know that the kid has made it there most likely by early evening. I just wonder when she will make her debut? 

Well Quake as excited by her talent as Vince and Linda McMahon were I would say it would be soon.

Bob, did they say what her role will be?

No Damien they didn't to me and I don't think that they told her either.

No I know that they didn't say anything to her.

Hey Bob with Heaven being gone who the hell are you going to set me against?

I don't know yet Venom. I was talking with Jon earlier tonight and we were thinking of turning Quake here bad and joining him up with you.

Hey now that could be fun. 

Yeah Venom then I can kick his ass along with yours.

You and what army darling?

Hell Quake you know since Heaven isn't here to say your ass anymore I don't need an army.

****

Spit Heaven never saved my ass did she Venom?

Well there was a few times.

When?

Well about three weeks ago when Spit had you up against the barrier and was working on your shoulder. Heaven did come in and knock her out.

Oh that well, that was nothing. 

****

* Spitfire and Quake start punching each other in the arm. *

Ok you too enough don't you both already have enough bruises.

No!!

* Both Quake and Spitfire say this at the same time. Everyone in the room starts to laugh. Bob who was still scanning the Raw tape stops it and backs up. He sees Bradshaw and RVD in the Hardcore Match. Jon walks in with the night's receipts just as he stops the tape. Jon looks at the tape and almost drops the receipt. Quake follows what Jon is looking at an almost falls out of his chair. *

Holy Shit that can be him.

Yes it is Jon. And the other one is Rob.

* Quake who was a partner of both Bradshaw and Rob's at one time is staring at the television. Both Spitfire, Venom and Damien are looking back and forth as they all came in after Bradshaw and Rob had left the WC. Though Spitfire had met both Rob and Bradshaw on a few occasions. *

Shit who are they Quake?

Damien the Cowboy is the dude that Heaven should have married if Paulie hadn't done what he did to her. That is her very first love and wrestling Tag Team partner.

She talked a lot about him.

That the Texas Redneck?

Yeah Venom that is him. And the other man is her brother Rob.

Really Bob. I didn't know that they were at the WWF.

Yeah Venom they both have been since the WCW and the ECW where bought out by the McMahon family. 

You knew this before she went to the WWF Bob?

Yeah Spitfire I did and Quake before you can give me any grief I though that she already knew. 

She is going to kick your ass but good if she ever finds out that you knew.

I know that Damien but I figured that it was time for her to go. Not that we won't all miss her. But well maybe her moving on now is for the best.

* They watch Rob lose his belt to Bradshaw after being hit in the head with a stop sign. Bob starts to fast forward through it and stops when he realizes that Coach is interviewing Heaven. *

Wholly mother look at her.

Damien please tell me I'm dreaming.

Hell Quake if you are then we all are. Shit that can't be are sweet little Heaven. Can it?

Hell yes it is Damien. Everyone here knows how bad she has always wanted to be the Bad Ass Biker chick. You go girl.

* Spitfire is grinning at the television. Everyone watches the interview with Heaven and Coach. They all cheer when Heaven tells the big blond guy off. Venom and Spitfire both jab each other over Quake when the blond goes and argues with the biker and then dude in the red and black. Quake jumps up out of his chair and screams when Heaven chokeslams Chyna. *

Ya that my girl. You show then the dark side of Heaven. Hell she looks hot in that outfit.

That's one of her own outfits Quake.

Really Damien. Hell Bob why didn't you ever let her wear something like that here. I mean hell she looks hot. Think of all the guys she would have brought in with that one on. Not that she did not bring in a lot of guys anyway.

Hey Quake don't forget that Venoms in the room. And last time I heard she was your girl friend.

* Bob points to Venom who is sitting there smiling at Quake.*

Yeah Bob I know and she knew that I always was hot for Heaven. Hell for that fact she was too. But Heaven wouldn't give either one of us the time of day.

That right Bob and believe me we both tried. 

* They are all laughing when she is finished. Jon turns to Bob with an amused look on his face. *

What?

Hell Bob maybe we should have let her be the Bad Ass Biker she wanted to be. Something tells me that it's going to be one hell of a story line.

Yeah Jon you might be right. But can she pull it off?

Fuck Bob you know that she not acting. I just hope for this Chyna sake that they are friends and didn't start off bad.

You know Spit I hope that you are right for this Chyna sake. Well it looks like she is going to have a match tonight. 

Yep that my girl get there a few hours ago and already making a name for herself.

Hey for her sake Quake I just hope that she gets to do something with the Bad Ass looking Biker that was standing to the side.

Well he was most definitely checking her out. Maybe on my next couple of days off I should go and see her?

Hey Quake her big brother is there.

I know Jon but I will always consider that kid my little sister.

Yeah I know a lot of us do.

Hey Quake if you go I would like to go too.

Ok Spitfire you're on. We will check our schedules and then give her a call and see where she is.

Great. 

* Bob has fast forward the tape to Heavens match. They all sit there watching. They all groan when Heaven boot strap breaks and she gets hit with the sledgehammer. They watch as The Undertaker and Kane come down to Heavens rescue. And cheer once again when they help her up to the top. No one misses the fact that she passes out cold just as they reach the curtain. *

Hey Bob is there anyone you could call over there to make sure that she ok.

Tomorrow morning Quake but not this late.

Shit.

Hey Quake she's been hit with a lot of things before. She got a hard head remember that.

Yeah Spit I know. Hey Bob could you fast-forward just to see if they say anything about it?

Sure Quake no problem.

* Everyone sits there watching in hope of seeing Heaven again. When Bob reaches the part of the show where Triple H comes out he stops to watch. Spitfire draws her breath in when Kane comes out. To be followed by The Undertaker. She sits up clapping when Kane sets off his pyros. Everyone one in the room laughs. *

Oh man Spits in love.

Yeah Damien she is. Finally a man who plays with fire as much as she does.

Hey Quake I wonder if she would introduce me to him. Maybe I could teach him how to Spit Fire and he could teach me his way.

* Everyone one laughs then settles down to watch the match. They all cringe when The Undertaker takes out his revenge on Triple H. Spit Fire cheers when he gets the best of Triple H. They are once again silent when The Undertaker calls for a mic at the end of his match. They can't believe that he has called out Heaven. They listen intently to what he is saying. When she accepts his and his brothers offer to join them Spitfire and Venom both go wild. Damien is just sitting there shaking his head. Bob looks over at him with amusement in his eyes. *

What wrong Damien?

She is going to hook up with him Bob.

She just did. Didn't she?

No. I mean yes she did just join Deadman Inc and what the hell did they call themselves?

The Brothers of Destruction.

Yeah ok thanks Venom. What I mean is that Heaven and The Undertaker are going to end up hooking up for real.

Why do you say that?

Easy Jon. He's what she has been looking for all of her life. To quote the man " He is a Bad Ass Fire Breathing Dragon " just like she is.

* Everyone is quiet because they all know that Damien is right. They also know that he really loved Heaven but that he wasn't what she needed. Most of them are also hoping that The Undertaker might be the man who can protect her. Especially with Paulie getting out of jail at the end of the week. Damien gets up and leaves. *

Shit man.

Yeah Quake you can say that again. But I for one hope that she does finally let someone into her heart. 

Me too Spit Fire. Me too. Come on Venom lets go home.

Sure Quake. Goodnight everyone.

Night guys.

* Quake and Venom both get up and leave. Jon stands up to go too. *

I'm going to head out too Bob in less there is something else that you need?

No Jon I'll see you tomorrow.

Ok. Night Spitfire.

Night Jon.

* Bob and Spitfire sit there looking at each other. Finally Spitfire say's what they are both thinking. *

He might just be the right man for her.

Yeah kid I know. I just hope that if Paulie comes after her that he can protect her.

Well she does have Bradshaw and Rob there too. Maybe between the three of then?

****

Maybe. I just hope so because if he gets her again then we are all going to lose one hell of a friend.

* They are both silent for a few seconds. Finally Spitfire gets up she walks over to Bob and hugs him. *

We just have to keep telling ourselves that she will be ok.

Your right Bob.

I know that I am. Plus the WWF can protect her better then The WC of Montana can.

True. 

* There are tears in SpitFires eyes for her friend. *

Ok now Spitfire wipes those tears away and head home.

Ok Bob you too. I'll see you tomorrow.

See you tomorrow.

* Spitfire heads for the door to leave but as she gets there she turns around. She runs back and hugs Bob and then runs out the door. Bob looks after her for a second then turns back to the television. He rewinds the tape and watches the parts with Heaven again. *

****


	32. Chapter ThirtyOne

****

Chapter Thirty-One

* Heaven is being held up against the door by a strong hand on her throat. She can barely see because the room is completely dark. She looks into the eyes of a very large man. He leans in really close and takes a deep breath breathing in her sent. He grins at her, which sends chill of fear down her spine. Heaven is having trouble breathing and is trying to pry his fingers for her throat. He moves in closer and kisses her roughly on the mouth as if he owned her. She can smell the whiskey on his breath which frightens her even more knowing that who every this man is he is not just big but also drunk. She tries to kick out at him but all that does is make him deepen his kiss. She is also trying to push him away from her using all the strength she has left in her small body. She is just about ready to black out when all of a sudden he release his hold on her throat and she falls to the floor in a heap. Heaven lies there trying to regain her senses and her breath for a few seconds. The man has stepped away from her but she is barely aware of this. She is regaining her senses and is think about try to jump up to get out there when all of a sudden she is once again being picked up by her throat. She goes to cry out but before she can he smacks her across the face cutting off her cry for help. She know that this is going to be bad in less she can get out of this room and fast. The huge man is laughing at her and leans in for another kiss. This time as her is kissing her she gets enough space between them to bring her foot up and kicks him in his jewels. This causes him to once again drop her onto the floor so that he can grab himself. *

You fucking little biker whore. I'll show you what happens to little whores who mess with me. Because honey life is a Bitch and I'm the one who's going to prove that to you.

* Heaven goes to try and stand up but he slaps her again causing her to hit the wall with her head. This makes her dizzy partly because of getting hit earlier. He reaches down and grabs her by the hair and throws her on to the closes bed. She is lying there trying to catch her breath and not let her mind fill with the blackness that is trying to take over. When he throw her on to the bed he had caught his hand onto her halter tearing it. She is laying there fully exposed to him. He leans down and runs a finger down a tattoo of a string of violets that runs from her collarbone over her left breast to the nipple. He slowly pinches the left nipple causing it to rise. She tries to pull away and get to the other side of the bed. He reaches out and grabs her by the hair holding her where she is. *

Does the deadman know about these? I mean you to were making one hell of a scene out there in the hallway after all.

* She looks at him knowing that he had been watching her and Taker out in the hallway. She finally is breathing enough to talk in a harsh raw voice. *

Please don't do this. Please just let me go?

Now why the hell would I do that honey? You did just come into this room after all.

I was told this was my room. I was even given a key to it by the man on the desk.

Well honey I've never shared a room with a biker whore before but I am more then willing to share my bed with one. Especially if it just so happens to be the newest member of The Deadman Inc. What other tattoos do you have hidden for the public honey?

* He goes to reach for the top of her pants she once again tries to knee him. This causes him to slap her a couple of times more. Heaven is almost on the brink of unconsciousness now. He undoes her pants and has taken them down to her knees. He sees all the tattoos on her body and is somewhat stunned to see that they are covering scars. He also notices that she is wearing a black leather thong. He takes it down and looks at her lying there all exposed. She is aware that she is exposed but is so out of it that she can't do anything about it. There are tears going down her face and falling in her hair which has come half out of the braid. He starts to laugh at the fact that she is crying. *

Oh honey crying is just a turn on for me. So you just let them fall all you want.

* He reaches a hand down and rubs up and down between her legs. He then undoes his belt and then the zipper of his pants. He pulls himself out and had just lain down on top of Heaven rubbing up and down on her getting ready to enter her when there is a knock on the door. Actually there is a knock a pause and then two more knocks. *

Damn it. Fuck. Damn it bitch you and Taker had to take so fucking long feeling each other up that now I've run out of time. But don't worry I'll be back and that a promise. 

* He gets up and tucks himself away then smacks her once more across the face before he walks over to the door. Heaven who is willing the blackness to over take her pulls the blanket that she is laying on over her curling up onto her side. Softly she cries out in her mind Takers name. Then the blackness finally does over take her and she is whisked into the darkness of unconsciousness. The man has opened up the door to let another big over seven-foot man into the room. *

Shit what?

Sorry Nash man but we have run out of time. 

Why?

He couldn't keep Brock there any long so he is on his way back.

Fuck. Damn it another ten minutes and I would have had finished with the fun.

* Both men walk into the room and see that Heaven is out cold. The new big man walks over and peeks under the blanket. He lets out a whistle and reaches a hand out to touch her breast. The other man reaches out his hand and stop him. *

Hey Show the man said that I could but her didn't say anything about you touching her. And we don't want to make the boss man mad now do we?

Sorry man I couldn't help myself. Hell damn she is so damn hot that I almost couldn't stand just watching her and Taker out in the hallway.

I know man I was having the same trouble. Hell you should have seen the show when her and Taker were doing a little tongue action in the pit tonight.

* Both men are looking down at her unconscious form. *

She's got a lot of tats it looks like.

Yeah she does and it looks like most if not all are covering up the scars she was left with after Paulie got done with her.

Really. Oh well you will get your chance another time. We better get the hell out of her before Brock gets back here.

Yeah but damn it's going to be a rough night tonight.

* With this Nash rubs up and down on the front of his pants. This causes Show to laugh and then turn for the door. Both men head out of the room after making sure that no one has seen them. As they are waiting for an elevator Nash turns to Show and grins at him. *

What man?

I just had an idea is all?

What that Nash?

I think it's time to give Hall and that bitch he's with a call.

Yeah why?

I think that it might just be the right time for them to make their return to the WWF.

Vince is never going to let Hall back in to wrestle.

Sure he will when he finds out that due to a clause in Hall contract that say's if he can prove he is sober and seeking treatment then he can com back. And if Vince doesn't let 

Hall back in to wrestle then Hall can sue him for a part of the company.

Really?

Yep and to think his lawyer almost didn't put that in. And to think of all people for him to still be hanging with. This should put some real heat on The Deadman and Deadman Inc.

Think she will do it.

Hell what do you think if she can stick it to him?

Hell yes. Especially once she gets a look at the newest member of Deadman Inc.

* The elevator arrives and the two men get on it laughing. Just as the door closes Brock and Paul get off another elevator that has arrived. The two men walk down to Brocks room where they stand and talk for a few minutes. *

So then I want you to make sure that you tell Vince I want a shot at the Deadman. And I want it to be a real match not something staged.

Yeah I will Brock but you heard what the trainer said.

I know but that means I will be up and running by Friday. 

And what if Vince say's that it has to be The Brothers of Destruction? 

Then damn it Paul I will do it that way too.

Ok I'll go and see him and Linda tomorrow morning.

Good. I'm going to hit the shower and get some sleep.

Ok Brock then I will be seeing you in the morning.

Sounds good Paul.

* The two men shake hands and then Brock goes into his room while Paul goes on down to his. Brock goes on into the room and flips the light on so that he can grab his bag. His back is to the bed that Heaven is on. He turns around and sees Heaven, which causes him to jump back away from her at first. He then walks over and looks into her face see that she has been smacked around but not knowing who she is. He peeks under the blanket and sees that she looks to maybe have been raped because her clothes are ripped and half off of her. He reaches over her for the phone just as she stirs a little looking at him and screams out Takers name. *


	33. Chapter ThirtyTwo

****

Chapter Thirty-One

* Kane has walked down to the ice machine grinning the whole way. He thinks Heaven is just what his brother needs right now. He stops just after he walks passed the door to room 676. He looks at it and then almost knocks on it. but changes his mind. He goes on down the hallway to the ice machine. He turns the corner and runs into Stacy who has just gotten a bucket of ice. She spills is all over the floor and some of the ice down her blue robe. Kane looks at her kind of sheepishly. She smiles and just shakes her head.*

Sorry Stacy.

It's all right Kane.

* They both turn back to the ice machine. Kane takes Stacy bucket and refills it and gives it back to her. He then fills his own bucket. *

You know Kane big men like you should be more careful when you walk the halls. Especially at night you might scare the hell out of someone.

I know. So what do you think?

Think? Think of what?

Heaven?

* Stacy looks at Kane kind of funny. *

Oh I don't know really?

I like Heaven a lot. But I know that Taker likes Heaven even more.

Oh. Well I guess that I haven't really thought about heaven much.

No Stacy I guess that you wouldn't have.

No Kane I haven't. But you and Taker have?

Oh yeah you better believe it. 

That surprises me.

Really? Well I know that Heaven is going to be in X-Pac and Edges dreams tonight.

* Stacy and Kane have started to walk back towards their rooms. Stacy is looking strangely at Kane. *

Ok I'm Kane are you ok?

Sure why wouldn't I be.

Well you're talking a lot about heaven tonight.

What can I say I think almost any red blood man would feel the same way?

All right then. So I see that Taker was making out some biker looking ring rat in the hallway earlier. Will this be changing his personality I hope?

What?

Taker your brother was making out with this chick in leather. I assume that she was a ring rat that he picked up.

* This time it's Kane turn to look strangely at Stacy. *

Stacy she is the woman that you are rooming with. The newest member of Deadman Inc., Heaven Darkside. You know the woman we were just talking about.

What are you talking about Kane?

Heaven.

Heaven? Didn't we just have this talk?

Yeah about the newest member of the WWF.

The new girl who is coming in?

* Paul Heyman walks pass heading to his room. He gives Kane and Stacy a look that says fuck you both. Kane flips him off and keeps on talking to Stacy. Paul gets pissed and heads on down to his room. *

Yeah Heaven Darkside the girl that you are rooming with?

Kane when is she getting in because I'm not rooming with anyone?

Sure you are it's the girl that Taker was making out with.

I'm not.

* This causes Kane to look strangely at Stacy. Stacy just looks back at Kane. *

Stacy you are in room 676 right?

No I was supposed to be but Brock and I changed rooms because the air was running to cold in there. I hate when it to cold because I get sick really easy.

Fuck Brock is in room 676?

Yeah. You mean that they put that girl in the same room thinking it was my room?

Yeah that what they did. Shit Fuck.

Sorry Kane I didn't understand that the new girls name was Heaven. 

It's ok Stacy. Night

Night Kane.

* Stacy goes and turn to go into her room. Kane goes on down toward room 676. As he is a few doors away he hears Heaven scream out Takers name. He runs toward the door to the room. At the same time out of no where Taker comes barreling out of his and Kanes room and down the hallway. Edge opens the door to his room, which is right next store to 676. He goes to step out but jumps back just in time to not be run over by Taker. He looks at Kane and then at the door. Kane and Taker both take a step back and then they each bring a boot up to the door breaking it in. Taker rushes in with Kane right behind him and Edge on his tail. Brock who is startled when the door is kicked in stops where he is. He is still leaning over Heaven who has passed back out after screaming. Taker reaches Brock and pulls him upright and slams him into the wall on the other side of the other bed. Taker quickly takes in the looks of Heaven and starts to go after Brock. Kane knows that if he lets Taker get a hold of Brock that only the cops are going to be able to stop it. Kane reaches out and grabs Brock by the arm and swings him into the wall at the end of the bed. This knocks Brock out cold at Edges feet. Taker goes to go pass Kane to get at Brock but Kane blocks his way by placing a hand on Takers chest. Taker stares at Kane with a look of pure death on his face. Kane doesn't look away but talks to Edge instead. *

Edge get the fuck on the phone and get Vince and Linda down here now. Also tell them to get Bill and Dave down here too.

Ok Kane. 

Taker?

* Taker doesn't look away from Brock who is still on the floor. A small crowd has gathered outside of the door. *

Taker? Damn it Taker go and check on Heaven. She called for you so let her know that you are there.

* This got through to Taker who walks over to where Heaven is laying on the bed. He looks down at her and can tell that she has been smacked around. He leans down and notices that the blanket had moved when he throws Brock over the bed. He can see that she is at least half undressed. Taker turns around and pulls the blanket off of the other bed. He wraps it around her and then brushes a piece of hair out of her eyes. *

Heaven? Come on Heaven open up those beautiful eyes for me. Shit Heaven come on its Taker and I know that you can hear me.

* Taker keeps talking softly to Heaven. Kane goes over and give Brock a good kick to the ribs. He groans but doesn't wake up. Edge walks over and grabs the phone. He picks it up and dials the penthouse phone. It is pick up by Linda. *

Hello?

Hello Linda?

Yes. Edge?

Yeah Linda it's me. We are going to need you and Vince down in room 676 right away.

What happened Edge?

I don't know but Heaven is unconscious and Taker wants to kill Brock.

Shit. We will be right there. Do we need to call the cops?

Kane has stopped Taker for now but shit....

What is it Edge?

You are going to want to get Bill and Dave down here.

What else Edge?

Shit Linda it looks like Heaven is at least half undressed. She might have be raped or something.

What? By who?

I don't really know. All I do know is that she screamed for Taker. Him and Kane broke down the door. Brock was standing over her. Shit. I don't know.

Ok Edge just try and keep Taker away from Brock.

Yeah right that one is easier said then done.

I know but try. We will be right down and Bill and Dave will be there soon.

Ok.

* They both hang up without saying goodbye. Edge walks over to where Kane is stand behind Taker. Taker is still talking softly to Heaven trying to get her to open up her eyes. Edge leans in and whispers to Kane. *

Linda and Vince are on their way. She is also going to get Bill and Dave down here too. 

Good.

She also said to keep Taker away from Brock.

Fat chance of that happening if he really wants to get there.

Yeah I told her the same thing.

* All of a sudden Paul comes pushing his way through the crowd. He takes one look at Brock who is crumpled on the floor to the young woman on the bed. He sees that Taker is talking to the young woman trying to get her to wake up. *

What the fuck did one of you do to Brock.

* Kane turns and takes a step past Edge. He grabs Paul by the shirtfront. *

What the fuck did Brock do to Heaven?

Heaven?

Yeah Paul Heaven the girl on the bed. And the newest member of Deadman Inc.

Brock couldn't have done anything to her.

Oh yeah why?

Because he just got back at the same time as me. And I just passed you and Stacy in the hallway a few minutes ago.

* Kane looks at Paul with a questioning look on his face. Kane knows that if this is true then there is no way that Brock did this to Heaven. And if Brock didn't who the hell did and why. Linda, Vince, Bill and Dave enter the room. Paul goes over and checks Brock to see if he is hurt bad. Bill walks over Brock and to Heaven. He tries to move Taker out of the way but Taker won't move at first. Finally Kane reaches down and grabs Takers shoulder and pulls him away. Bill leans down and starts to pull the blankets away from Heaven body. As he pulls the last bit away everyone in the room can see that she has been undressed somewhat. She starts to wake up and grabs the blanket out of Bills hands and tries to rewrap it around herself. She looks into Takers eyes pleading with him. Taker leans down and leans in close enough to hear her. *

Taker please get me the fuck out of this room.

Honey Bills got to check you out. Maybe you might need to go to the hospital?

NO! Please?

* Heaven starts to cry. This makes it harder for Taker to hear her. *

Heaven where you...

* Taker can't seem to find the right word to ask her. She looks at Taker and knows what he is trying to ask her. She remembers the man telling her that next time he would finish it. *

No I wasn't raped Taker at least not this time.

Are you sure?

Yeah. He was going to but someone had knocked on the door. He said that he would finish it next time.

* Bill looks at Linda and Vince. Linda comes in closer to her. Heaven tries to smile at Linda but only ends up crying harder. *

Honey did Brock do this to you?

I don't know who Brock is.

* Brock who is now conscious stands up with the help of Dave and Paul. *

I'm Brock.

* Heaven looks at him and knows that he isn't the man who did this to her. She shakes her head no. *

No he's not the one.

Are you sure?

Yeah Taker I'm sure. The guy who did this to me was a blond with long hair. 

Ok.

Please Taker take me out of here.

* Without saying another word Taker stands up and wraps the blankets around Heaven. He picks her up and starts to walk with her out of the room. She closes her eyes and starts to drift off to sleep. Bill goes to touch Takers arm but is stopped by Kane. Taker turns toward Bill. *

I'm taking her to Kanes and mine room. You can come there and check her out Bill. Edge, Jazz is down one floor get her up here she's an old friend of Heavens. Someone is going to have to help her put on clean clothes I think she might let Jazz help her.

Ok Taker.

* Taker looks over at Linda and Vince. Linda nods her head yes at Taker. He heads out of the room and everyone clears the way for him. He walks down to his and Kanes room. Kane, Linda, Vince and Bill follow him close behind. Dave has stayed to make sure that Brock is ok. Edge goes down and personal get Jazz to come up to help Heaven. Taker places Heaven on his bed. Then he moves aside so that Bill can get a good look at her. Vince, Kane and Taker all step out of the room. Kane goes back down to Brocks room and grabs Heavens bags. He comes back down the hall just as Jazz comes up. Edge has told her what is going on. Kane hands Jazz Heavens bags as she goes in. Taker starts to pace up and down the hall. No one is saying anything. Vince had made everyone else go back to there room. After what seem like forever Bill steps out into the hallway. Taker walks up and stares at Bill. Bill starts to talk. *

She wasn't raped but she was smacked around a lot. I think that who ever did this to her had planned on raping her but got interrupted. She was lucky. 

Does she need to go to the hospital?

Vince she wouldn't go even if she did. She is going to have a hell of a headache tomorrow. I did give her something to calm her down and she will most likely sleep for the rest of the night. Just as soon as Linda and Jazz get her into bed.

Then I need to get her a room.

No she is staying were she is at Vince.

* Everyone turns and looks at Kane who has been quiet up into now. *

Kane?

No Vince she is staying where she is at so that Taker and I can keep a watch over her. No one is going to mess with her if she is here.

Rob and Bradshaw aren't going to like this.

Fuck them Taker. I don't give a damn what they like all I care about is protecting Heaven for the rest of our stay here in Chicago. 

Ok Kane I will leave her here for tonight but if she wants to change tomorrow then I will do it.

Ok Vince and thank you.

Jazz and Linda are helping her take a shower and change so it will be a little bit before you guys can go back in there.

Thanks Bill.

You're welcome Taker. Vince I'm going to go down and check on Brock.

Ok Bill if you can hold on a second I will walk with you. Kane can I talk to you a minute?

Sure Vince.

* Kane and Vince walk over to the side. Taker is standing against the wall across from the door. Edge is standing next to him with a concerned look on his face. Bill walks away but waits for Vince down a room. *

Kane I will let Heaven stay with you as long as she wants.

Ok.

I'm not done. Tomorrow morning I want to see Heaven, Taker, Rob, Bradshaw and you in my office.

All right.

I think there are things in her past that both Taker and you should be aware of. I also want you to keep an eye on him. I don't need him going off half cocked right now.

I will. But we also are going to have a hard time controlling him when we find out who did this to her.

Yes I know that. Hell something tells me that I'm going to have a hard time controlling not just him but Rob, Bradshaw, Edge and you too.

Yeah well all bets are off when we find out who did this. I'm just glad to hear that it wasn't Brock.

Me too Kane. Because if it had been him there would have been no stopping Taker. And there is already enough bad blood between them.

* Kane just shakes his head yes. *

I'm going to go down and make sure that he is ok. Tell Linda where I'm at if she comes out.

Sure.

* Vince walks away. Kane goes over and leans against the wall next to Taker. He puts a hand on Takers shoulder. The three men stand there for what seems like forever. Finally Linda comes out of the room. The three men all jump as she does. They all walk over to her. *

Gentleman Jazz and I helped her shower and then change. We put her into the bed you had laid her on Taker. She is almost asleep. I figured that the two of you weren't going to let Vince get her another room?

Nope.

Good Kane I'm glad. If she need anything you call me. Also Bill will be back later to check on her.

All right.

* She turns and looks Taker right in the eyes. *

Taker she is asking for you.

* He goes to move pass Linda but is stopped when she put a hand on his arm. He looks at her and can tell that she is concerned. *

****

I know that you like her but I also know that you and Rob don't like each other. So take it slow with her. 

I won't hurt her.

I know you won't. Now go and sit with her so that she can sleep. Jazz is going to stay for awhile too.

* Taker moves on into the room. He takes a chair and goes and sits next to the bed. She has her eyes closed. He reaches over and moves a piece of hair out of her eye. She opens them and tries to smile at him. But ends up crying softly instead. He sits there and holds her hand till she falls asleep. Jazz steps out of the room giving them a few minutes alone together. *

Linda, Vince said to tell you that he is down in Brock room.

Thank you Kane. Keep an eye on them. 

I will. 

* Linda lean ups and kisses Kane on the cheek. He gives her a hug. *

We will all talk tomorrow. Oh and expect a pissed off big brother here in a little while. 

You are going to be the one to call him? 

Yep as soon as I find Vince. If you have any problems with either one of them let me know.

I will.

Good. Then goodnight everyone one.

Night.

* Linda walks away to Brocks room. She knows that she is going to have to call Rob and really doesn't want too. Kane wraps and arm around Jazz shoulder. They then walk into the room followed by Edge. Taker is sitting next to the bed holding onto Heaven hand while she sleeps. Kane can tell that there are tears in Takers eye. Jazz walks over and sits on the other bed looking at Heaven. Edge sits on the couch and Kane just starts pacing the room. No one is saying anything. *

Author Notes: Thanks again to those of you Reading and Reviewing. I have decided to keep writing as I can't get it out of my head any other way. I'm not sure that I like the way I let my mind take these last few chapters so please let me know what you think. I might change them. So Please Review. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com

****


	34. Chapter ThirtyThree

****

Chapter Thirty-Three

* Nash and Show go over to Nash's hotel on the other side of the airport. When they get there they head straight up to Nash's room. As he opens the door the phone is ringing. He goes over and picks it up. *

Hello?

Hello Nash?

Yeah.

How did it go?

Not as good as I wanted it too. But I did get to smack her around a bit. And I know that I scared the hell out of her.

Nothing else?

Well I did get to see a whole bunch of her tattoos. But Brock was on his way back so I didn't get to finish the job.

Why she should have been there in plenty of time to finish the job?

Her and Taker spent awhile out in the hall feeling each other up. I was almost afraid that she wasn't going to come in the room. Heaven and Taker have been doing some heavy making out.

Taker? Who the hell is that?

The biker that she joined Deadman Inc with. The Undertaker.

Oh. Did they know each other before this?

Nope not from what I heard. But man they were sure trying to get to know each other tonight.

When did it start?

I'm not sure but they were kissing right before he went out for his match.

Shit get Show to find out anything he can before I tell this to Paulie.

All right. Did she get a good look at you?

Not a good one but somewhat of one. She knows I'm big and blond but I don't think she could pick me out.

Ok then don't let her see you till he says so.

Sure thing Andy. But I still get to have her right?

Yeah. Paulie said that you could have her till he gets there. You did set up Brock for this one right?

Yep. I figure that if all goes well Taker or Kane should put him in the hospital before this morning. Hey Andy why are we setting up Brock for this one? I mean what is Paulie problem with him?

Don't know just do as your told.

Sure thing no problem. Did Paulie see Raw this evening?

Yeah his Uncle called me and told me that he called him and is demanding to see Molly this week.

Really? Hey did anyone tell him who she is dating?

No not yet I figured that I would wait to he got out to spring that one on him.

Well Molly knows that Rob is Heavens brother.

Are you sure Nash?

Yep a hundred percent sure. Molly was in Heavens face about the fact that the Divas didn't want another one. She was also telling her that she was biker scum when she made a comment about RVD seeing them kiss. Heaven told her that RVD was her brother.

Did Molly say anything about dating him?

Nope. She just stormed off.

Now I wonder what she is going to do about that one. I mean Show did tell her that Heaven was the whore who had her bother put away right?

Yes. But she already knew that she was.

Good. So then keep an eye on her and Heaven but Nash don't let Heaven see you till we want her to.

****

I won't Andy. Hey I did have an idea?

What?

****

I think its about time for Hall to return to wrestling. And to bring the bitch back with him.

Why her?

She is Takers wife after all. Who better then to stir up trouble then Sara?

Are they divorced yet?

Nope. She is going after more of his money. Just imagine all the shit that she can give Deadman Inc especially now that Taker has found someone to have an interest in. Hall could demand a match with Taker and Heaven?

Sounds good to me and I'm sure that Paulie will love it.

Good then I will give them a call and see if they can catch up to us by the time that we hit Michigan on Friday.

Ok let me know if you need anything to get him back in.

I'll just need a doctor who is willing to lie for him that he is sober. And in some type of a treatment program.

Ok I'll have that for you before they hit Michigan.

Cool then we are all set just let me know what Paulie wants us to do next.

I will do just that after I talk to him tomorrow morning.

Right Bye.

Bye.

* Both men hang up the phone. Nash turns to Show who has gone to the bar in the corner of Nash room and pours them both a drink. Nash walks over to the bar after hanging up the phone. Show hands him a drink. *

So what happens next?

He wants you to keep your ears and eyes open. Especially when it comes to Molly and Heaven. He also wants you to check into what is going on between Heaven and Taker 

too. So see what the WWF gossip hounds are saying about them.

Sure. Are you going to be around at all?

Yeah but he wants me to stay out of Heavens sight as best I can. He said that he will tell me what Paulie wants me to do.

Ok. Well then why don't we go down to the bar and see if we can pick up a few women for tonight?

That sounds like a plan to me Show lets go.

Good because after watching Taker and Heaven pawing each other out in the hall I have had one hell of a hard on. And I really need to release it before I see Heaven tomorrow.

You how the hell do you think I feel. Hell I almost had myself in her till you came a knocking on the door. Talk about a hard on you should feel the one I've got in my pants.

Well then Nash what the fuck are we waiting for?

Shit if I know let's go.

* The two men down the rest of their drinks and then head for the door. They head down to the hotel bar where about seven different women watch as they enter. With in minutes the two men have all the women that they are going to want for the night. *

****


	35. Chapter ThirtyFour

****

Disclaimer : I do not own Yanking Out My Heart or Nickleback but wish that I did. I was just listening to the Scorpion King soundtrack while I was writing this chapter. So please don't sue because I don't have shit or even a job right now.

Chapter Thirty-Four

* Linda and Vince have gone back up to the Penthouse after making sure that Brock is ok. He is a little bruised and a lot confused but other then that he is ok. He has asked for a match this weekend with Taker. Linda told him that she would think about it. Vince had the hotel change a few rooms around and Brock is now down on the Third floor. Sharing with Albert. Linda isn't looking forward to the call she is about to place but doesn't have any choice. She kisses Vince and then picks up a telephone book that she keeps with all the wrestlers cell phone numbers in it. She flips it open to Rob's and then picks up the phone and dials. The phone is answered on the third ring. Linda can hear the song Yanking Out My Heart by Nickleback as the phone is answered. *

Hello.

Hello Rob?

No this is Bradshaw. Who is this?

Hey Bradshaw this is Linda.

Linda? McMahon?

Yes.

Hey boss lady what up?

Is Rob there?

Yeah somewhere. He was on the dance floor with a pretty lady a few minutes ago.

Bradshaw I need to talk to him.

* Linda frowns at Vince who looks at her with a question in his eyes. She covers the phone so that she can talk to Vince. *

I ended up getting Bradshaw instead of Rob.

Where is Rob?

Somewhere on the dance floor.

Linda do you want me to find him and have him call you back?

Hold on Bradshaw.

* Linda takes the phone away from her ear so that she can talk to Vince. *

He wants to know if I want him to find Rob and then call me back?

* Vince is thinking this over. He then shakes his head no. *

Hell with the way he feels about Heaven it might be faster to just tell him.

All right but what the hell do I tell him. I mean hell what do we even know?

Just tell him that someone had attacked Heaven in her hotel room. Tell him that she is ok just a little shaken up is all. Don't tell him that we think she might have almost been raped. Let Taker and Kane tell them when there get here. Also tell him to get Rob and get back here.

All right.

* She puts the phone against her ear and starts talking to Bradshaw. *

Bradshaw?

Yeah Linda I'm still here. 

I need you to find Rob and get him back to the hotel as quickly as you can.

What happened to Heaven? Is she all right?

* These questions about Heaven almost stun Linda. There is deep concern in Bradshaw's voice for Heaven. This causes a tear to form in Linda's eyes. Vince sees this and walks over to her taking the phone for her hand. He hugs her and then goes to speak to Bradshaw. *

Bradshaw?

Yeah Vince.

Listen find Rob and then I want you all back here. Heaven was attacked in her hotel room. We don't know weather it was a fan or who it was. 

Is she hurt bad?

She was smacked around a bit but Bill says she will be ok.

Was she raped?

* Vince is quiet for a second and then decides to tell Bradshaw the truth. *

No she wasn't raped but we think the guy tried to but was interrupted. 

* Bradshaw doesn't say anything at first. It takes a few seconds to get his feeling in control so that he can speak. Finally he talks. *

Vince where is she?

She's in room 666 right now.

Is that Taker and Kane's room?

Yes. Kane wasn't about to let me put her in any other room. To say nothing of the trouble Taker would have given me if I had tried.

* Linda gets up from the chair were Vince is sitting on the arm. She walks over and looks out the window at the downtown skyline. *

Good then at least I know that she is safe till Rob and I get there.

Yeah Jazz and Edge are there too.

Jazzy?

Yeah Taker had Edge go and get her. He said something about them being friends?

Yep and she is going to kick my ass for not telling her that Heaven was coming to the WWF. Heaven and Jazz worked together before Paulie did what he did to her. Jazzy is one of the few people that Heaven still talks to from before it all happened.

Well she is with the guys in Takers room. I told Kane that I would leave her there till tomorrow. But that if she wanted to change I would do it.

Ok. I know that Rob is going to want her to move in with us.

Yeah I kind of figured that myself. I figured that I would let her decide where she wanted to be.

I hope that she stays where she is. No one is going to mess with her as long as she is with those two.

That is for sure. Oh and tomorrow morning I want to see Heaven, Taker, Kane, Rob and you in my office. We need to get a few things out in the open and see what we have to do 

to protect her. I might even hire on extra security.

Ok. And Vince thank you.

You're welcome John.

We will see you tomorrow.

Good and if you have any trouble with Rob or Taker give Linda and me a call. Or if Heaven needs anything at all you are to call us.

Thank Vince I will. And tell Linda that Heaven will be ok. She's been though a lot worst then this.

I will Bradshaw. Now go and find Rob so that you can get him back to the hotel. Take care of her.

Oh I will or should I say we will. Night,

Night.

* Vince and Bradshaw both hang up the phone. Bradshaw grab Lita and Jeff first and tells them some of what is happening. They spread out and find the people of their group as they look for Rob. Vince gets up and walks over to where Linda is standing looking out the window. He puts his arms around her turning her toward him. He sees that she is crying and hugs her in closer. He stands there holding her why she cries for Heaven. *


	36. Chapter ThirtyFive

****

Chapter Thirty-Five

* Heaven has been in a drug-induced sleep on Takers bed for about two hours. Kane has made Jazz lay down on his bed and she is in a light sleep. Edge is sitting in a chair in front of the television watching Courage the Dog with out sound. Kane has finally stopped pacing and is sitting on the edge of his bed behind Taker who is facing Heaven. Taker is still sitting in the chair holding Heavens hand in his. Kane places a hand on Takers shoulder. Heaven has called out for Taker a few times in her sleep. All of a sudden there is some loud knocking on the door to the room. Edge looks over at Kane who has risen to get the door. *

Something tells me a pissed off big brother is here.

Yeah Edge I think that you are probably right.

* Kane walks over and opens up the door. Rob was just about to knock again when Kane opens it. With him are Bradshaw, Lita, Jeff, Matt, X-Pac, Hunter and Chyna. Kane steps back so that they can all enter. Rob walks over to the opposite side of the bed then Taker is on. He sits down on the edge of it with Bradshaw standing behind him. Everyone else just comes in and stands or sits around. Jazz has woken up and is sitting up. Lita and Chyna go to sit one the bed next to her. Rob leans over and lightly kiss Heavens forehead causing her to open up her eyes. She looks into his eyes and immediately starts to cry. He takes her hand noticing for the first time that Taker is holding her other hand. He can tell that she is hanging on to Takers hand with all her strength. He glares over at Taker who just glares back for a second. She is slowly crying herself back to sleep. Rob leans over and brushes a piece of hair out of her eyes. He then begins to talks very softly to her. *

It's ok Heaven I'm here and no one is going to hurt you. No one is ever going to hurt you like this again. I'm going to take you back to Bradshaw and my room for the night. That way we can watch over you.

No. No Rob please I want to stay here. I'm safe here.

Honey you will be safer where Bradshaw and I can watch over you. So you just go back to sleep and let me take care of you.

No please I'm safe here. I want to stay here.

* Rob goes to argue with her till Bradshaw reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up at Bradshaw. *

Hey man if she feels safe here then let her feel safe.

* Rob goes to open his mouth to argue but changes his mind. He shakes his head ok at Bradshaw. He then turns back to Heaven who is watching him. *

Ok kiddo if this is where you feel safe then this is where you will stay for tonight. 

Thank you Rob. Bradshaw I owe you one.

* Bradshaw leans pass Rob and kisses her on the forehead. *

Don't worry kid I will collect one of these days.

Pasta?

Yeah Pasta.

You're on.

Good. Now close those eyes of yours and go back to sleep. Rob and I will be here in the morning when you wake up. Along with a handful of other people.

Ok. 

* He stands back up and pats Rob on the shoulder. He then goes over and sits with Edge and X-Pac who are watching cartoons without sound. Lita Chyna and Jazz are all sitting on the other bed talking softly. Matt and Hunter are sitting on the couch while Kane starts to pace the room again. Heaven looks over at Taker who smiles at her. Heaven looks over at Kane who is pacing back and forth. *

Hey Big Red?

* Kane looks over at Heaven and then come up along side the bed next to Taker. He sits on the edge of it and leans down. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him lightly on the cheek. He kisses her back on the forehead. *

Quit pacing I'm going to be fine. And that is thanks to Taker, Edge and you. Thanks.

* There are tears flowing down her face. Kane wipes them away with his big hand being careful of the bruises on her face. *

Little one you are safe here.

I know that Big Red. I'm just tired is all.

Then close those eyes and go to sleep. No one is going to hurt you again as long as I have any thing to say about it. You're not alone here Heaven remember?

Yeah. I do and thank you.

* Kane leans down and kisses her head one more time. He then gets up and walks into the bathroom so that no one can see that there are tears in his eyes. Rob leans down and kisses her lightly on the cheek. *

Hey kid he isn't going to get anywhere near you.

* She looks into Rob's eyes and can tell that he knows that Paulie is getting out on Friday. She looks away but still ask him. *

How long have you known?

Since this evening when a Utah cop called my cell because you changed your number.

Oh. 

We will talk about it tomorrow.

No. I don't want to talk about it. I don't care anymore. 

Honey not now ok.

* She looks at him and starts to cry softly. She is still hanging on to Takers hand. Kane has come out of the bathroom. He goes and sits down on the couch with Hunter. Taker leans forward looking her straight in the eyes. He then leans forward and kisses her gently on the lips. She kisses him back before he pulls away. Rob looks away so that Heaven doesn't see the disapproval in his eyes. No one in the room misses the kiss. *

Little one it's time for you to close those eyes of yours and get some rest. 

But.

No we will all be here in the morning so sleep now.

* He reaches forward and moves a piece of hair out of her eyes. He then leans down and whispers into her ear. *

Don't worry little girl your brother and I won't do anything to each other. At least not tonight so you can close your eyes and sleep.

Promise?

Yes I promise,

****

* She looks over at Rob who is watching her. She knows that he had heard what Taker had said to her. So she talks to Rob this time. *

What about you there big brother?

I won't do anything tonight but tomorrow you and I am going to have a talk about a few things. Him included.

Ok as long as you promise?

I promise. Now do as he said and close those eyes so that you can get some sleep.

Ok. 

* She closes her eyes but just before she drops back off to sleep she does say one more thing that leaves some in the room shocked and others smiling. *

Oh and for anyone in this room that wants to tell me that Taker is still married. I already know that and it's my choice who the hell I want to kiss. Or for that fact even who I want to fuck because I am over twenty-one.

* Lita covers her mouth so that she doesn't laugh. Taker looks over at Rob who is now openly glaring at him. He can't help but smile which only causes Rob to glare even harder. Kane smiles while Edge goes into a coughing spell. The rest all try to look in different directions. Except for Bradshaw who looks at Heaven who is now almost to sleep. *

Hey Rob quit glaring at Taker and Taker try not to smile that much ok?

* They both turn their attention to watching Heaven who is now totally asleep. Everyone settles down for a long night because no one is planning on leaving this room. Rob stretches out on the other side of the bed still holding her hand. Taker puts his feet up on the edge of the bed and leans back in his chair. He too is still holding Heavens hands, which he holds all night. *

Author Notes: I know that some chapters are long but this is the only way that I can write them so sorry. Also sorry for post 6 chapters in one day but this is what happens when I lose my job plus are on pain pills. Please Review so that I know how I'm doing. 

Thanks 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	37. Chapter ThirtySix

****

Chapter Thirty-Six

* It is about six o'clock in the morning and Linda McMahon has already gotten up and taken a shower. She has ordered up coffee and breakfast as Vince and Stephanie will both be getting up shortly. She is standing in front of the window and is watching the sun rise over the city unaware that Vince had gotten up and is watching her. She goes to turn around and jumps when she sees him standing in the doorway. She smiles at him and he walks over to her placing his arms around her when he gets there. They kiss passionately just as Stephanie comes out of her bedroom. Stephanie stands there smiling at them till they turn toward her. *

Well Mom and Dad it looks like romance still hasn't died in your marriage.

No Step it hasn't and even though the story lines say that it did it never will. Right Vince darling?

Right Linda. So how long have you been up dear.

Since about five thirty or so. I just couldn't sleep after everything that happened last night.

What happened Mom?

Oh Step I forgot that you were sleeping when everything happened. Last night Heaven was attacked in her room.

Was she hurt?

A little she will have some bruises on her face but that should be about all.

Who did it?

We don't know too much about it but is was a big blond man is all she could tell us last night.

What did he want?

* Linda and Vince are quiet for a few seconds. Finally Stephanie understands and blushes looking down at the ground. *

She wasn't was she?

No something or someone scared him away. The trouble is that somehow the room she ended up in was Brocks. He is the one that found her and she woke up and screamed out Takers name. Kane, Taker, and Edge were the ones to get there by busting down the door.

****

Oh no and in what shape is Brock.

Well Brock got thrown around a little but not as bad as he could have been.

Vince you are right. Especially with the feelings that Taker is having for Heaven right now.

Taker and Heaven?

* Right then there is a knock on the door. Linda walks over and opens it up to find the bellboy there with breakfast. He wheels the cart in and places it in the dinning area Vince walks over and gives him a tip and then he leaves. Stephanie and Vince join Linda who has set out breakfast. They all sit down at the table to eat. After taking a couple of bites Stephanie looks at her parents and finally ask. *

Ok what feeling is Taker having for Heaven?

* They both laugh knowing that Stephanie would have to ask as she loves knowing everyone business. Linda smiles at her daughter before telling her. *

It seems as if there is some kind of attraction between Taker and Heaven.

Mom do you mean what happened with the Jeff thing?

That was just the first thing that happened. Did you see her match with Chyna?

Yeah I did. I know that she got hurt and that you sent Taker and Kane out to help her back. Right?

Yeah your Mother did. But he got kind of protective of her in medical. Plus he and Kane had decided to go ahead and ask her to join them after their match with Triple H.

Really Dad. Damn it I missed that because I went out to dinner with Billy Gunn right after his match.

Well honey you also missed the kiss that they shared right there in the gorilla pit before Taker went out.

Damn it I'm not leaving anymore before the end of the show because every time I do something good always happens. So they kissed right in the pit? Wow.

Yeah Wow is right Stephanie but I don't think that Rob or Trish was too happy about it?

Why Mom?

Well for one Trish stormed out of there.

Hell Mom she has had a thing for Taker back before every thing fell apart with him and Sara.

I know but for some reason all Taker thinks of Trish is a friend. Rob was there too and he was so pissed off that Bradshaw had to pull him away before he could do anything.

Well Taker and Rob have never really been friends to begin with. And then with what Sara did to Molly didn't help any. 

No Stephanie it didn't. Molly was there too and got in Heavens face about her and Taker both being nothing but biker scum. 

Oh that had to be a good one. Does Molly know that the guy that she is dating is none other then Heavens brother? 

She did by the end of the conversation. Chyna wanted to beat the hell out of Molly but Heaven wouldn't let her. 

Really Dad? How come?

Because Molly and Heaven have a match tonight. Molly was supposed to be Heavens first match tonight to begin with.

Oh Dad that is going to be interesting. What kind of match is it Mom?

I think that I will let Heaven decide being that she had to lose her debuting match. But I did hear her telling Molly that she would show her how biker scum wrestles.

Oh Mom this one is going to be good.

Yes Stephanie Dear it is. Well I have to go and get ready because I want to get to the Arena. Vince are you going with me?

Yes Linda dear. Just let me shower and get dress. Stephanie do you need the car sent back for you?

No Billy and I are going to get some lunch about one. He will give me a ride to the Arena afterwards.

Good. Then we will see you there.

* Linda and Vince get up and heads to their bedroom to get ready to leave. Stephanie sits there finishing her breakfast and think about what had happened. About a half-hour later Vince and Linda leave for the Arena. Stephanie goes back into her bedroom and picks up the phone to call Billy's room she can't wait to tell him what they had missed. *


	38. Chapter ThirtySeven

****

Chapter Thirty-Seven

* Frank has gotten up and has gone for a run before breakfast with his dogs. He then makes himself a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of orange juice after giving his dogs their food. After eating breakfast Frank goes and packs himself a couple of bags and then calls a friend to see if she will take care of his dogs for awhile. She says yes so he packs their dog food and dishes into the car along with his bags. He then picks up his phone and calls a friend for a favor. The phone is picked up on the sixth ring. *

Hello?

Hello Jane?

Yes. Who is this?

Jane this is Frank?

Donovan?

Yeah.

How the hell are you? Are you still up in the woods?

I'm fine and yes I am still living in the woods. How are you?

Good. So what can I do for you that you would call at this time of the morning?

I need to call in a favor.

Ok. What can I do for you?

I need you to get a hold of a cell phone number for me.

Ok who cell number would that be?

Try first under the name of Heaven Hell-end Darkside. If that doesn't work try Heaven

Szarkowsky. 

Ok do you know what state the cell might be out of?

Try Montana and Utah. If neither one of them work try Michigan.

Ok no trouble I should be able to get back to you with that information in about an hour or so.

Great I really appreciate that.

Is that all?

No I also need you to call and get me an appointment with a Vince and Linda McMahon. 

Do you mean the ones who run the WWF?

Yes that would be them. I've got a number here, which might lead to them.

Ok then give it to me.

* Frank picks up the tablet that he wrote the number one last night. He reads it off to Jane who takes it down. *

The number is 1-747-774-5765.

Hey Frank just what should I tell them it's about?

Tell them that I believe that one of their wrestlers might be in grave danger. Tell them that I would like to do extra security for them to keep her safe. Also make sure that you tell them that I have been with the FBI for many years before become a Utah officer who is familiar with all parties involved.

All right. And if they ask who this wrestler is?

Tell them that her name is Heaven and that she is the newest wrestler that they have. But tell them that it is very important for me to talk to them. 

Ok. Frank I will be calling you back within about an hour of so.

Good. And Jane thank- you.

Sure any time Frank. Hey should I call you on this number?

No call me on my cell number. I've got to drop the dogs off before I head to the airport for my flight this after noon. I'm heading to Michigan where I hope that they will see me.

All right then I will get right on it and see what I can do. But Frank they may not want your help?

I know but then I will just have to talk them into it. Bye.

Bye Frank.

****

* They both hang up the phone. Frank gets up and walks over to the wall by the front door. Hanging on the wall is a picture of Heaven in her wrestling gear standing with him. The picture is signed to my hero. Love, Heaven. He takes the picture off the wall and heads out onto his front porch. He sits down in the rocking chair that sits in the east corner of the porch. He looks at the picture of the young woman who had just made her come back to wrestling the night that the picture was taken. She had made her come back just a little over a year after Paulie had tried to kill her and leave her for dead in that alley. He sits there and looks at her picture for about fifteen minutes thinking about how the 

system had failed her when all of a sudden his phone starts to ring. He gets up and walks inside to answer it. *

Hello?

Hello Frank. 

Yeah Jane that was quick. 

I know I called in a few favors on this one. I figured that you would still be home that why I called there first.

Ok what do you have for me?

Well first of all I have a cell number for one Heaven Hell-end Darkside out of Battle Creek Michigan.

That would be her.

Ok then are you ready to take this down?

* Frank reaches over and grabs his pen and tablet. *

Yeah give me the number.

That number would be 1-967-839-7925. 

Great. Thank you.

No problem. But that not all that I was able to do. I call the other number that you gave me and talked personally to one Linda McMahon.

Really? Well how did that go?

Well I know that you said that you were heading out to Michigan later on today but Mrs. McMahon would like to send their private company jet to get you and bring you to 

Chicago to talk. She was real interested when I told her that the wrestler was Heaven.

Really I wonder how come?

Well Frank from what she said Heaven was attacked in her room last night.

Did they catch the person responsible?

No. As a matter of fact it looks like another of their wrestlers was set up almost but Heaven cleared him.

Did she get hurt?

She got smacked around and I guess that he was out to rape her but got spooked or something. He did tell Heaven that he would be back to finish the job.

Fuck. It can't be Paulie yet because he doesn't get out till Friday.

I know because I checked and he is still in. As a matter of fact he is in the hole right now for getting into a fight with another prisoner

Really is it anything that can be used to take his good behavior away from him?

I don't know yet but I do have a call into Tim. I will see if anything can be done about it or not.

Thanks Jane.

It's ok Frank because the system really screwed this kid. And if we somehow can make it right maybe you will come back to work for the FBI?

Jane.

I know I know but I miss you.

I miss you too. So what did you tell Mrs. Linda McMahon?

That you would be at the airport by 11:45 this morning. You will be in Chicago before 3 this afternoon and the McMahon's will see you as soon as their car drops you at the United Center.

Great. Now do I call Heaven first before going to see the McMahon's or do I see the heads of the WWF first and then let her know? Last time I seen her she wasn't to happy 

with our legal system.

****

Do you blame her Frank?

Nope that is why I quit later that week. I'm betting that she tells me to go fuck myself and to stay the hell out of her life.

Most likely she will. Oh and did you see her on the WWF?

Yeah I did she's changed some since I seen her last time.

Yeah I noticed. Hell for that fact so did Petterson. He wants to know why she didn't look like that when he was watching her. 

So you still with Petterson?

Yeah we are talking about finally making it legal. If so you will have to come give me away.

You know I will.

So to change the subject back are you going to call her?

I don't know. What do you think I should do?

I'm going to leave that decision up to you Frank. If there is anything else I can do for you while you are there just give me a call.

Ok Jane I will and thank you for everything.

Your Welcome. Now you better get those dogs of your to were ever you are getting them so that you can get to the airport.

Yeah I will and thank you again.

You're welcome again. Call me if you need me. Bye.

Bye.

* They both hang up. After checking to make sure that everything is off he grabs the sheet with the numbers off of the tablets. He then whistles for the dogs and heads outside. He gets his dogs into the car and gets behind the wheel of his car. He heads out to a job he hopes that will turns out better then it did almost a year ago. *


	39. Chapter ThirtyEight

****

Chapter Thirty-Eight

* Back in room 666 everyone is asleep except for Taker who is watching Heaven. All of a sudden Heaven starts having a bad dream. She tightens her hold on Takers hand. He leans forward and places his hand on her cheek in hopes of calming her. She is dreaming that she is back in the alley with Paulie. Her clothes and hair are a mess as he has already raped her back in her apartment when he broke in and then again in his car before dragging her out here and into the alley. He is hitting her and yelling at her while he is telling her that she is useless and has betrayed him. Taker tries to calm her down as she is getting more upset. Rob sits up next to her and places a hand on her shoulder. She flinches away from his touch. In her dream Paulie has pulls out the razor blade that he had in his back pocket of his jeans. He grabs Heaven around the throat and places the blade right over her heart. He digs it the blade into the skin bring blood to the surface. She lets out a small cry of pain. He then turns her around to face him so that she can see what he is going to do to her. She is crying out and pleading for him not to hurt her. He knocks her to the ground and stands over her. He is slicing her over and over as she is withering on the ground. She starts to wither and cry out in the bed. Taker gets out of the chair he spent the night in and sits on the bed by her. He is taking softly to her trying to get her to wake up. Her crying out has woken everyone up in the room. Rob is sitting there with tears going down his face unable to even move. He knows were her dreams had brought her. Bradshaw has come over to her bed and is standing behind Taker. He leans down and tells Taker to tell her that she isn't in the alley that it's just a dream. And that if she would just open her eyes that she would see nothing but friends. Taker looks up at Bradshaw but does as he tells him. *

Heaven it ok baby. Please your not in an alley your here will all of us. Please little girl just open your eyes. It's just a dream darling and if you open those beautiful eyes of yours you will see that it's just me and the rest of your friends. 

* He leans over her and wraps his arms around her. He lifts her up and hugs her close to his chest. He is stroking her hair and back trying to get her to calm down. She reaches up in her sleep and wraps her arms around Takers neck. She is crying hard and is slowly starting to wake up. She finally opens up her eyes to stare right into Takers green ones. There are tears on both of their faces. She buries her face into his chest not wanting to look at all her friends that she can feel looking at her. He holds her tightly for a few minutes stroking her hair and back. He gentle kisses the top of her head. She is still crying softly in his arms. Finally he pulls her back enough so that he can see into her face. She notices that Bradshaw is watching her for just over Takers shoulder. *

Little one it was just a dream. You're ok now.

* She doesn't say anything. *

Baby are you ok now? Please talk to me.

* She shakes her head yes not trusting her voice right now. Taker has such concern in his eyes for her that she is about ready to cry again. She tucks her head back into his chest. Taker tightens his hold on Heaven. Rob reaches out a hand and touches her shoulder. She lets go of Takers neck with one hand and reaches her hand back so that Rob can hold it. Everyone is quiet in the room for a moment. All of a sudden there is a knock on the door causing everyone to jump. Lita lets out a laugh and jumps up and over Jeff who is sitting on the floor at the end of the bed. Lita and Edge both head for the door. They start pushing each other trying to be the one to open the door. Kane walks up and picks one up in each arm and moves them out of the way. Everyone is laughing at this. He then goes and opens the door. Bill is standing on the other side. Kane opens it up and steps aside. Bill takes a look around the room at all the people jammed in it. He then walks in to the room. Bill sees that Taker is holding on to Heaven and that she is clinging to Taker with her one arm and her head in his chest. Bradshaw moves out of the way so that Bill can move up along side the bed. He looks at Taker with a raised eyebrow. Taker just kind of half frowns back at him. * 

Heaven?

* She doesn't move her head from Takers chest. Bill reaches over and touches the side of her face. She slowly turns her face to look him. She has a number of bumps and bruises on her face. He can tell that she has been crying. He looks around the room at all the face watching him. He then looks back at her and winks before standing up. He turns toward the other people in the room. *

Ok everyone who isn't booked into this room needs to step out so that I can do a quick check on my patient. 

* Everyone just looks at him not moving. Finally Kane steps from away from the wall he is leaning on. *

Hey everyone come on its time some of you went and took a shower anyway because you guys are smelling up my room. We can all go and grab something to eat and then get to the Arena. 

* Everyone starts to stand up and Kane starts to move everyone out of the room. Heaven has put her face back into Takers chest and is crying once again softly. Bill turns back to Rob and Taker who are both still sitting there. Kane walks back into the room and looks at Heaven in Takers arms. He walks up to her on Rob's side of the bed. Kane sits down next to Taker and reaches out a hand touching the top of Heavens head. She pulls her head off of Takers chest and looks at him. He smiles at her and leans forward kissing her forehead. *

Little one it's going to be ok. Like I told you on the bike your not alone so you let us help you hear?

****

* She tries to smile at him but she doesn't quite pull it off. Kane gently runs a finger down the side of her face. *

I know Kane. And thank you big red.

You're welcome little one. Now I'm going to go and take a shower in Edges room so that after the Doc is done we can all go and get something to eat. Then we all have to go and get to the Arena.

Ok.

* He leans over once more and kisses her on the head. Kane then gets up off the bed. He reaches out first touching Takers shoulder and then Robs to let them know he is there. He then grabs some things out of his bag he leaves the room. Bill looks at both the men who are left in the room. He knows that neither one of them are going to leave. He then looks at Heaven. *

Heaven?

* She turns and looks at Bill. *

Heaven why don't you turn around so that I can take a look at you.

Sure. 

* Taker and Rob both let go of Heaven so that she can turn and face Bill. She swings her feet out from under the blankets and over the side of the bed. Undertaker is seeing the number of scars and tattoos on her legs for the first time. Heaven looks up and looks into the eyes of the Undertaker. She sees the look of shock in his eyes and looks down at the ground. He stands up off the bed and kneels down in front of her. He places a finger under her chin forcing her to look up at him. When she is looking into his green eyes he leans over and kisses her gently on the lips. This makes Rob sit up straighter on the other side of the bed. Rob once again glares at Taker who just leans in and whispers something to Heaven that only she can hear. *

Little girl I not going anywhere so quit trying to hide those beautiful eyes of yours from me. And I don't care how bad Rob over glares at me your my partner. Do you understand because I am the Undertaker and I say so? And if you don't believe me then I will have to get dark and demand Respect. 

* Taker rolls his eyes back in his head showing her the whites of his eyes. This causes Heaven to smile a little and to laugh lightly. He goes to stand up but stops. *

Oh and Heaven someday you'll have to show me all your tats and I'll show you mine.

* Heaven starts to blush and Taker leans in quickly and kisses her lightly on the lips. He then stands up. Rob is giving Taker a look that say's I could kill. Taker gives Rob a fuck you look. He then walks over to the wall by the end of the bed. Rob leans over and kisses Heaven on the cheek. He then whispers into her ear. *

There are a lot of nice guys here so I hope that you will let me introduce you to them? A few are even bikers if that is what you are looking for.

* This causes Heaven to smile. She kisses him on the cheek and then whispers back into his ear. *

What if I already found what I want big brother? Then what?

* Rob stands up and frowns at Heaven. He glances over at Taker who is standing against the wall watching Heaven and Rob. Rob turns back and looks at Heaven. *

You and I little sister are going to have a long talk about that. And I mean a long talk ok?

Do I have a choice?

Nope. 

Ok brother we will have that talk. But remember Rob I am an adult who is over twenty-one and I will listen to you. Then I am still going to do what ever the fuck I want. Do you understand?

* Taker snickers and Rob shots him a look. Heaven looks up at Rob and then at Taker. Rob takes a walk over near Taker.*

Oh and Taker that goes for you too.

Wouldn't have it any other way darling.

Good.

* Bill walks up to Heaven and sits on the bed across for her. He pulls a light out of his pocket to flash in her eyes. Before he does he looks over at the two men leaning against the wall. He talks to Rob and Taker. *

Why don't the two wait out in the hall so that I can check Heaven here? I have to decide weather or not she can wrestle tonight. 

* Heaven looks at the two men who both are watching her. She smiles at them and then starts laughing. Bill just looks at her not sure as to why she is laughing. *

****

Oh Doc you have got to be kidding right?

What do you mean Heaven?

You want to send the two of them somewhere without adult supervision? Are you looking for more patients? 

That's true Heaven I didn't think about that. So what do you think we should do?

Taker do you have to take a shower before we go to the Arena?

Yeah I do.

Go why don't you do that while Bill is checking me over. And Rob what about you do you need to grab one?

Yeah.

Good then go to your room and do that because by time you and Taker are done everyone will probably be back here and ready to go and get some breakfast.

* Rob just looks at her as if he wants to argue with her. She sticks her tongue out at him and he just laughs. *

Come on you two just do as I ask because I have got to get ready too.

* Rob walks up to her and kisses her on the top of the head.*

Ok but only because you have had such a hard first day.

Thank you Robbie.

You're welcome. Doc if she needs me I'm just around the corner by the ice machine.

Ok. 

* Rob goes to leave the room but stops and talks to Taker for a few seconds. *

Taker I plan on telling her everything about you. 

Good because I was already planning on doing that too. But Rob you might want to tell her all about yourself too. And that thing that you are dating.

Well we will both do what we have to then.

All right.

* Rob walks out of the room. Taker walks up to Heaven he leans down and kisses her on the lips and then goes over and grabs his bag. He heads into the bathroom to shower. He sees the clothes that she had on the night before in the garbage can. He balls up his fist and slams them down on the counter top making a banging noise. He then gets in the shower while Bill checks over Heaven. *

So how bad is the headache?

It's there. 

Any dizziness or other symptom that I need to knows about?

Nope.

Heaven would you even tell me if there was?

Nope.

I didn't think so.

* He runs the light in her eyes checking her reactions. *

Do you have your medical forms here?

Yeah they are in my bag with my releases. 

Good.

* She gets up to get then for Bill. She hands them to him and he flips through them quickly. He sees the part about being sliced over and over with a razor blade. He understands that those are the scars being covered by the tattoos. Heaven gives him a few minutes to read the file. She then asks him if he has any questions? *

So is there anything in my file that you need answered?

Just two things.

Ok then shot.

Are you in pain all the time?

Nope I don't usually feel them in less it is raining or I'm really tired. What the other thing that you wanted to know?

Are you really afraid of needles?

Yep. After almost eight hundred stitches would you be?

Yeah I believe that I would be too.

So do I get to wrestle tonight?

Yeah if the McMahon's say so I will let you as long as it's nothing to ruff. 

Good because I want my match with little Miss Molly Holly tonight.

Oh well it will be up to Linda and Vince. Is there anything that you need before I leave here for the Arena?

Nope but thank you Doc.

You're welcome Heaven.

* Bill gets up and heads for the door. Just as he get there she calls out after him. *

Hey Doc?

Yeah Heaven?

If they are out there could you ask them to give me a few minutes so that I can get changed?

Sure that is no problem. If you have any trouble I want you to come and see me out at the Arena.

I will and thanks again.

You're welcome again.

* Bill goes out the door to find that most of them have gathered back by her door. He asks them to give her a few minutes and then heads off down the hallway. She gets up and goes over to her bag pulling things out to wear during the day. She also packs what she is going to wear in the ring tonight. She is almost dressed in her black jeans and black baby t-shirt when all of a sudden she looks up and sees that Taker is watching her. He is also dressed in black jeans and a black wife beater. He walks over to her and gently takes her into his arms. He kisses her lips softly till she nips at his lower lip. He takes a step away from her looking into her eyes. He sees that she is afraid but that there is also much something else there too. He leans back into the kiss and allows her to gain access to his mouth and tongue. They stand there kissing for a few minutes just tasting each other's mouths and tongues. All of a sudden the door flies open hitting the wall and in walks Kane. They brake the kiss and each goes to get on their shoes and socks. Kane made the door hit the wall just in case there was something going on. One look at Taker or Heaven and you know there was. *

****


	40. Chapter ThirtyNine

****

Chapter Thirty-Nine

* In the hole at the Utah prison Paulie is pacing around his cell for the last couple of hours. Every time he passes the door he pounds on it. So far no one has answers any of his pounding on the door. He gives it another pound just as the little door that covers the window opens up. A guard looks in at Paulie from the other side of the door. *

Stop the fucking pounding Bodman. What the hell do you want?

Hey Jamers is Moore on here today?

Yeah he is just a second and I'll get him. Oh and I will warn you that Tim wants to screw up your good behavior release.

Shit I figured that.

You should have kept your cool man.

Yeah I know but when I seen her come out and get into the ring I just couldn't control it.

Why man?

Hell I don't know maybe it's just that because she is doing everything that I warned her never to do.

Well man let me go and get Moore for you.

Yeah thanks.

* The guard closes the door and walks away. Paulie walks around in his small cell after a few minutes the door over the little window opens again. This time it is another guard standing on the other side of the door. He looks in and smiles at Paulie. *

How the hell did you do this?

I made a mistake and went to the rec room and watched wrestling last night. 

Yeah that is what I heard. Why the hell would you do that?

I went to see if my little sister had a match?

Did she?

Nope but Heaven who the WWF just hired on Friday had her debut match last night.

* Moore lets out a whistle. *

Really so how did she look? 

Like a fucking whore.

Well you always said that she was a whore or no it was more like a tease right? You did say that you took her virginity?

Yeah she was a tease back then but now I bet that she is a whore who will sleep with anything.

Yeah could be but who would want to sleep with her with all those scars?

It looks like she is having them covered up with tattoos like a whore. I told her once that only a whore or a biker bitch gets tattoos. Though I have to say that I am surprised with her fear of needles that she is getting them done. 

Well maybe with getting almost eight hundred stitches she has out grown her fears of needles?

Maybe. I guess that, that is something else I am going to have to figure out.

Oh well if everything still goes as planned you should be out at the end of the week. So what did you want from me?

Well I needed you to get in touch with Andy my lawyer. Let him know that I'm in here and tell him to try and put a stop on what Tim is going to try and do.

Ok. What else?

Tell him I want more information on the WWF and Heaven. I also want any information that he can get for me on this Undertaker, and the Deadman Inc. Also on the other guy who is playing his brother. Shit I got so pissed off last night I can't remember his name.

Kane.

Kane? Ok. Tell him I think that I represent both of these men when they went by other names. Tell him to get a hold of Sherry Cream. She would remember if they were who I think that they are. Their names would be Mark and Glen. But if they are I don't want everyone knowing right now.

All right.

****

Hey Moore also tell Andy that I want to see him as soon as I can get out of the hole. Oh shit also tell him to call my Uncle because he was suppose to set it up for Molly to come and see me. I don't know when.

Sure I will give him a call when I go on break in about ten minutes.

Good. Hey and see if Tim plans on seeing me anytime soon? 

He's not coming in till after lunch. He's got a meeting with the governor for lunch. 

Great so I'm in here to at least dinnertime?

The way he was talking it might be to at least tomorrow morning.

Damn that fucking bitch. I will so make her life fun when I get out of here.

Yeah well if I was you I would be very careful.

Oh but Moore I am always careful. Why do you think that all of the guards I pay off are on record of being so? This way I can control that you all will say nothing. Plus I do pay you all really well.

True. Hell I wouldn't work here if you weren't paying me. Plus I really appreciate the fact that you are running my little brothers career for him. 

How is Shannon doing with the WWF?

Real good. He just went for the Cruiserweight title about a week ago. 

Did he win?

No Jamie Noble got to cheat so he kept the title.

How does the McMahon's decide that?

I guess that some times they get to pick it out of a hat. In less they need a win or lost for a story line. I know that Shannon got to pick but not the one he would have like. He is dating one of the girls right now?

Oh who not my sister is it?

No it's a girl named Terri. She doesn't wrestle too much she does some of the interviews and a few of the bra and panties matches. If I remember he said that Molly is dating one of the guys from the company though.

Really and who would that be?

I think he said the guy's name is RVD or something like that.

* Paulie moves in closer to the door. Moore can't see that his hands are in fist, which are tuning white at the knuckles. *

Really well I don't think that I know him?

Well from what Shannon say's he is a real nice guy. A real good friend to the new kids on the block.

Oh well that is good. Shannon doesn't know that I'm running his career from here right? I mean he thinks everything is coming out of my dummy front right?

Yeah everything is cool there. I figured that you could let him know that you own a piece of his contract when you get out of here.

Good. Well you better go and do what ever you have to so that you can take a break.

Yeah I will do that and then get back to you later on today.

Great I really appreciate it and thanks for the information on my sister.

Sure anytime. 

* Moore steps back away from the door and closes the window. Paulie waits till he hears him walk away and then slams his fist into the door. He does this about three more times before he quits. He can't wait to talk to his little sister.*


	41. Chapter Forty

****

Chapter Forty 

* Rob went back to the room and took a quick shower. Bradshaw was waiting for him when he got out. Rob told looks at him when he comes out of the shower. He knows that Bradshaw has waited for him so that they could have a talk before heading back to Heaven. He gets dress why Bradshaw who is laying on one of the beds watches him. Finally Rob turns toward him and asks him what he wants. *

Ok Bradshaw just say what the fuck you are thinking already?

Well for one I'm worried that this attack had something to do with Paulie?

Maybe? I guess the first thing to do is find out what the hell she can tell us about it.

Yeah but will she even tell us?

Shit up into yesterday I would have said yes but now I'm not ever sure.

Yeah I know what you mean man.

I'm glad that she is here but I don't have the faintest idea what the hell is going through her goddamn head. And hell for that fact what the hell is going through yours either. 

What do you mean Rob?

Don't give me that shit Bradshaw. Why the hell would you want her to end up hooked up with Deadman Inc.?

Why not they are the kind of wrestlers that she has always wanted to be? Hell I think she is going to work out good there.

Yeah and what the fuck about this thing with Taker? I mean you already know what I think about him. I mean look at what Sara did to Molly and he never even tried to stop it.

Hell Rob we all know that Sara was a bitch. Taker was just so much in love with her that he never seen the bad side of her.

Yeah and he is still married to her.

Yep and if I remember correctly Heaven already knows that thanks to Molly. I mean what the hell did Heaven do to deserve Molly up in her face?

I don't know about that. I guess that I will ask her when I go and see her. We were supposed to have breakfast this morning so I guess I will have to stop by her room. 

****

You aren't going to bring her with you are you?

I was thinking about it.

Oh man hasn't Heaven had enough hell for one day? 

Bradshaw you know that I'm going to ask Molly to marry me during Christmas.

You know Heaven is going to be pissed off? I mean you know how protective Heaven is about bikers in general?

Yeah well maybe I can get Molly to see that there are some good bikers out there. But you know that she is never going to like Heaven if she is with Taker?

Yes and you know that if Heaven decides Taker is what she wants then she is going to go after him with everything she has.

That is why we have to talk to her about him right after breakfast.

We?

Yeah I was hoping that you would talk to her she has always listened to you.

Rob I'm not going to get into this one with her.

Come on Bradshaw? Why the hell not?

Because Van Dam I think he might just be the thing she needs in her life. I think if they hit it off then that is great.

Why? I mean he is nothing but biker....

* Bradshaw looks at Rob with disbelief in his eyes. He knows what Rob was going to say and can't believe that he was going to say it. *

Now you are beginning to sound like that little stuck up you are dating.

Don't go there John.

No Rob because of our friendship I will go there. But if you ever say something like that in front of Heaven I hope she takes your goddamn head off. Oh and don't forget I am a biker just like she is. Hell for that fact just like you were.

* Rob looks at the ground ashamed of what he almost said. They are both silent for a few minutes. Finally Rob looks up at Bradshaw. *

Sorry man. Maybe it's just because I'm so worried about Heaven is all. I mean I know that I am acting like a jerk.

Yeah you are so maybe you are right.

So you won't help me try and talk her into saying away from Taker?

Nope but I will have a talk with her about what she should be aware of. I also plan on having a talk with him too.

Really?

Yeah Really? Hell I didn't have Vince and Linda bring her here just so she could get hurt again. Hell I hoped that they would bring her here so that we could keep an eye on her. She may not be mine anymore but I will still protect her anyway I can.

You still love her man don't you?

Hell Rob I never stopped loving her.

Then why did you break it off with her?

Because I realized that as much as I loved her I wasn't the guy who would help her forget everything that she went through. I just wasn't the guy that some day she would completely trust.

And you think Taker is?

Maybe? I'm not going to tell you yes yet. But even if he's not maybe he's the guy that can at least bring a smile to her face. 

* Rob is silently frowning at Bradshaw. *

Hell Rob look how she was smiling after he kissed her.

Yeah well I'm still not sure and I'm still going to have a talk with her about him.

Ok fair enough but you do know that she is going to do what ever the hell she wants to anyway? And that just might include hanging out with Taker and Kane. Hell she's already hooked up with hanging with Chyna and Lita.

Yeah I know shit she always had. Maybe she will decide that she likes Jeff or Edge instead. I mean they do all hang together.

Yep they do. Hell I hang with them too and I remember a time when you did too. But that was before you put your bike up because someone wouldn't ride it with you.

Hell you know I've never even told Heaven that I don't ride anymore.

No why not?

I don't really know I just never did.

So what are you going to do with Molly? I mean from what Chyna said Molly knows that Heaven is your baby sister.

I was going to introduce them today but now I'm not sure. I guess that I am going to run down and talk to Molly and see if I can get her to go to breakfast with us. Maybe once Heaven and her have time to get to know each other they might like each other.

Sure Rob and what the fuck have you been smoking lately?

Well that is all I can do is try. I think bring her to breakfast might be a mistake.

Yeah well I'm going to try anyway. I mean it's not like we have gone to eat with these guys before.

Ok well how do you want to do this?

Why don't you go on down to Kanes room and tell everyone that I will meet them down in the restaurant in a few minutes?

Sure.

Hey Bradshaw keep an eye on Heaven too.

Yeah I will. You do realize that having Kane and Taker watching over her isn't a bad thing. I mean not too many people will mess with them.

I know but I still don't like the fact that she is attracted to Taker for some damn reason. Which I don't understand at all. Hell I wouldn't have minded it if it she had been attracted to Kane.

Kane?

Yes Kane at least he isn't married. Plus he isn't a drug user like Taker is.

****

Hey man you know that Taker isn't using anything anymore. 

Do we? Hell look how moody he is. Maybe someone should check and make sure that he is clean.

Hey man stop?

Why the hell should I?

Because someone could feel the same way about Heaven. Don't forget that she was using for awhile there too.

I know but that was different Bradshaw. She got hooked when she was in so much pain right after coming back.

Yeah I know but don't forget he got hooked when he was off with that knee injury. And fuck look how many wrestlers get hook because of the pain we put our bodies through.

Fuck I just say live with it.

* Bradshaw just shakes his head. *

I'm going to go down and see Molly. Tell Heaven I will see her soon.

Sure thing. We will meet you down stairs then.

Good see you soon.

* Rob goes and walks out the door. Bradshaw gets up off of the bed he was laying on. He then walks to the door and goes out. He has mixed feeling about Heaven and Taker being together. He just hopes that who ever attacked her last night doesn't come back. But if he does he hopes Kane, Taker and he is around to take care of it. He goes on down to the room. *


	42. Chapter FortyOne

****

Chapter Forty-One

* Everyone but RVD and Bradshaw have come back to Kane and Takers room after getting a shower and dressed to go to breakfast and then to The United Center. They are all sitting around talking and goofing around while they wait. Kane is sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard. He has his legs pulled up with Heaven sitting between then leaning back against him. She has back on Takers sunglasses from the night before so that no one can see her eyes. She is watching Taker intensely as he and Triple H are at the little table in the room having an arm wrestling match. While Jeff is trying to distract them both so that he can take on the winner. X-Pac and Edge are watching more cartoons this time with the sound on. They are both trying to imitate the voices of Cow and Chicken. Matt and Lita are sitting on the couch making out. Jazz and Chyna are both sitting on the other bed talking about wrestling moves. Kane leans forward and whispers into Heavens ear. *

See little one you are never going to be alone again. We are all your friends so if you need 

help you just yell out ok?

* Heaven shakes her head yes without looking at back. Kane wraps his arms around her and pulls her in closer. *

And don't forget that us freaks and bad asses always stick together right?

* She does turn around enough to look at him this time. She pushes the glasses up on her head and he can see more of the bruises on her face. There are tears in her eyes, which he gently wipes away. *

Kane being around me may not be real healthy in another week.

What do you mean little girl?

Let's just say that trouble sometimes has a way of finding me. And you guys are the greatest so I don't want to see you hurt.

Hell nobody is going to hurt us and for that fucking fact nobody is going to hurt you again if Taker and I have any say so in the matter. Hell if anyone in this room has a say so.

* Heaven reaches up and hugs Kane. Taker notices this from across the room as he has been watching Heaven on and off since him and Hunter started arm-wrestling. Kane glances up and looks into Takers eyes. Taker turns back and pretends to let Jeff distract him so that he can lose to Hunter. Hunter winks at Taker knowing that Taker just lost on purpose. Taker gets up and Jeff takes his seat. He then smacks Jeff lightly in the head before heading over to the bed to sit in front of Kanes feet. Heaven can tell that Taker has just sat on the bed even though she has her back turned toward him. She turns toward him and looks him straight in the eyes which are sparkling with mischief. He smiles at her and slowly takes her into his arms pulling her close to him. He pulls her in close enough so that his mouth is next to her ear. *

If you want to get out of my arms then all you have to do is say so?

And if I don't say so?

Then I'm going to kiss you right here and now in front of everyone.

Promises, promises.

* She turns her head toward his and he leans in and kisses her hard. She kisses him just as hard back. He nips her bottom lip then licks were he had nipped it she lets him have access to her mouth. They are making out when there is a knock on the door. Lita gets up noticing for the first time that Heaven and Taker are making out. She opens the door to find that Bradshaw is standing on the other side. She lets him into the room. As soon as he gets into the room he sees that Taker and Heaven are in a deep kiss. He leans on the corner of the wall watching. He is half-sad and envious of Taker but he is also half-happy for Heaven. After a second or two Heaven and Taker pull apart because they can sense that they are being watched. Heaven looks up to see Bradshaw standing against the wall watching them. She starts to blush and look down at the ground. Taker looks around the room and see that just about everyone is watching them. He then turns around and notices Bradshaw behind him. *

Well Heaven I was going to ask how you are but I think just watching you was enough to tell me that you are at least ok.

Um yeah I guess you could say so. So where is my brother?

Um well um he said to tell you all that he would meet us down in the restaurant in a little while. Maybe it was a good thing that he wasn't with me if you and Taker know what I mean?

Maybe. So are you going to give me shit too?

Me?

Yeah you? 

* Everyone is watching Bradshaw and Heaven. Taker reaches out and takes her hand in his. *

Nope. But I do want to have a talk with you. Ok?

****

Yeah ok.

****

Oh and I also plan on having one with you too Taker. But just for the record right here and now if you hurt her I will hurt you. Understood?

* Everyone is looking back and forth between Bradshaw and Taker. Taker lets go of Heaven hand. He then stands up and walks over to Bradshaw and stands in front of him. Heaven goes to stand up but Kane reaches out and pulls her back toward him. Holding on to her tightly. Both men are having a stand off by staring at each other. Finally Taker reaches his hand out to Bradshaw. Bradshaw looks into Takers face and then reaches out a hand and they shake hands. *

I won't hurt her. 

You better not is all I've got to say.

Hell if I did I think Kane over there would go after me before you or Rob could.

* Everyone looks over at Kane who is still holding on to Heaven. He just grins at the two men who look back. He slides the sunglasses back down onto Heavens face. He does this because he notices the tears starting to form in the corners of her eye. *

Hey kid you do know that Rob is not going to back off right?

Hell Bradshaw I have known that since that little bitch Molly told me that you had to drag him away. Damn I can't wait to I get my match with her tonight.

Um about that is Bill releasing you?

Yep he said that I could wrestle as long as I don't over do it.

Good then don't over do it.

Who me?

Don't you give me that who me shit? Because damn it kid I will take you over my knee if I have too.

You wouldn't?

Wouldn't I?

* They stare at each other. He knows that she is staring at him even though she has on Takers sunglasses. She smiles all of a sudden surprising him, as it is a smile like he has 

seen since before Paulie. Taker walks back over to where she is sitting between Kanes legs. He reaches out a hand to help her up. She takes it and stands up and into his arms. He gives her a quick kiss on the lips then turns around with her still in his arms to talk to everyone else in the room.*

Hell I don't know about you guys but I for one am hungry. So if you are coming Heaven, Kane and I are going down and get some breakfast.

Yeah I could eat.

Hell Matt you can always eat.

Hey Edge you know that's not what I heard Lita tell him the other night.

Damn you Jeff. Matthew I told you he wasn't asleep. Why do we have to share a room with him?

* Lita jumps up from the couch and chases Jeff around the room. He jumps over X-Pac kicking him in the head. He was still lying on the floor watching cartoons. He then jumps onto the bed that Chyna and Jazz are sitting on. Lita trips trying to get over X-Pac who is trying to sit up. When he jumps on the bed he cause Jazz to bump into Chyna whom falls off the bed. Kane goes to grab Chyna before she hits the floor but misses her and ends up falling with her. Jeff then jumps onto the other bed just as Lita goes to grab him. When he jumps he knocks into Taker who still has Heaven in his arms. This causes them to fall backwards on the bed. Heaven foot gets caught in Lita foot as she goes to step off the bed. Causing her to land on top of Heaven and Taker. Jeff then jumps off the bed toward the door pushing Bradshaw off the wall were he was standing. He lands on the couch in Matt's lap causing him to jump and knock Hunter out of the chair he was sitting in and onto the floor. Jeff then runs out the door heading down the hallway toward the stairs. *

Rainbow Brite you are a deadman walking.

* This is yelled from everyone in the group but Heaven. *

Hey this is great his name is sticking. Now what about Gonzo?

* Heaven looks over at Hunter who is standing up. He laughs along with everyone else in the room. They all get up and help each other. *

So are we going to let him get away with knocking us all around?

Hell no Jazz let go get him.

I'm with you Kane.

Yeah lets go make his life a living hell.

Or we could make him famous Lita.

That we could Taker.

* Everyone gets up and starts heading out the door for the elevator. Jeff has already taken the stairs down to the first floor where he is waiting. Taker and Heaven are standing hand in hand as they all wait for the elevator. Kane has his arm over Heavens shoulder and is resting his hand on Takers shoulder. They all get on the elevator to get some breakfast and to get even with Jeff. *

****

Author Notes : Some are long and some are short so please Review and let me know what you think.


	43. Chapter FortyTwo

****

Chapter Forty-Two

* Rob then went down a floor to Molly's and Trish's room. He knocks on the door, which is answered by Trish. Who doesn't say anything to him? Trish who is usually very polite answers the door rather rudely. Rob just look at her and walks on in behind her. Molly is sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand. She looks at Rob and then looks out the window that she is sitting by. *

Hey Trish. 

Rob. Nice sister you've got there. 

* Rob just looks at her. *

What do you mean? Have you met her?

No and I don't want to either. 

* Rob just looks at Trish. *

Molly I'm going to head out for awhile if you need me I'll be around later. Maybe we can go the arena together.

Ok Trish. I will see you later.

* Trish walks out of the room slamming the door behind her.*

What the hell is her problem? And why the hell doesn't she like my sister?

Maybe it has something to do with her friendship with Taker. Though why Trish would like him is crazy?

* Rob walks over and tries to give Molly a kiss but she turns her head away. *

Hey Molly?

* She doesn't say anything to him. *

Molly?

* She looks up to him and he can see that there are tears in her eyes. He reaches down and wipes them away. *

Honey what is it?

Is it true?

What is what true? 

Is Heaven Hell-end Darkside your sister?

Yes. She is my one an only sister. She is the one that I am always telling you about. The one that I have shown you a little of her video.

Rob you never once not once have you ever called her Heaven. You always referred to her as the Kid or Hells.

No? If I didn't it was because I have always call he Hells. Or kid. But Molly why are you upset. I heard that you too had words.

She not anything like you Rob. She's everything I don't like in a person. 

Molly you don't know her.

Rob she was making out with Taker and she has only been her for a few hours.

Yeah well I don't know where her head is at these days. But I am going to find out later today. If you are going to the arena with Trish maybe then. I'm also going to tell her all about Taker too. 

So I guess that we are done, over I mean?

* Rob is stunned. He looks at Molly who has tears going down her face. He reaches down wipes them away. He then stands her up so that he can see into her eyes. *

Molly what are you talking about? Once you two get to know each other you will become friends.

No Rob we won't. She will never like me and I ....

You what Molly?

* She goes to turn away from him but he won't let her. She looks in to his eyes and starts crying harder. He hugs her to him. After a few seconds he starts to talk to her in a low voice. *

Honey just because you and Hells got off on the wrong foot we can fix that. I mean I know that she is a biker and right now has a thing for Taker but that will all change I'm sure. I mean you and I hell we mean something to each other right? I mean I love you 

****

Molly. Don't you love me anymore?

* Molly looks up into his face. *

Oh yes Rob I do love you. I love you with all of my heart.

Well then everything will be ok. 

But I won't.

Sure it will. Come on and go with me right now.

Where?

Trust me.

Rob....

No Molly if you love me then please trust me. Come with me right now?

* Molly does love him but will he still love her when she tells him who she is? She 

knows that she has to tell him who she is or better yet who her brother is. *

****

Rob we need to talk. I need to tell you something's about my family. Something that I didn't know earlier.

Ok Molly but first trust me. Please?

* Rob looks at her with sad eyes. She can't help but shake he head yes. He hugs her to him. *

Good now go and get your shoes on.

All right. 

* Molly get up and puts her shoes on. She turns to find that Rob is grinning at her. She grins despite herself. He walks up and kisses her hard on the lips. He then takes her hand and starts pulling her to the door. She stops him just before he gets her out the door. *

Rob we will talk today too? I mean I really have to tell you something's about my family that you may not like.

Molly honey we can't pick our families we can only pick our friends. Or the people that we end up loving.

Oh Rob.

* She looks like she is about to cry again. *

Honey we will talk but later I promise. Right now I want you to trust me first. There is something that I need to do.

Ok.

Good now lets go. 

Do I need my jacket?

Nope. We aren't going to be leaving the hotel.

All right.

* Molly grabs her room key and sticks it in her pocket of her jeans. They then leave the room just as Trish is about to come back in the room. She has a bagel and a cup of tea in her hand. She looks at Molly who is smiling at Rob. She is happy that her friend is smiling again. *

So where are you too going?

To get some breakfast and a few things straightened out.

Well then Molly you might want to go to the little shop next store.

Why Trish?

* Trish looks at Rob about to say something but changes her mind. She can see in his eyes that the reason she didn't go into the hotel restaurant is the reason he is taking Molly there. Her and Rob trade looks she is about to say something but looks at the way Molly and Rob are looking at each other and changes her mind. She can see how much in love there are with each other. *

Well they have all different types of muffins and teas. I know how much you like both Molly.

Oh I do love muffins and tea. 

I will take you there after so that you can some for lunch Molly. 

All right. See you in a while Trish. 

Sure Molly I'll see you then. Bye Rob.

Bye Trish.

* Trish hugs Molly. She then hugs Rob who hugs her back because he knows that she could have told Molly that everyone including Heaven and Taker are down in the restaurant. They walk to the elevator hand in hand to head down stairs. *

****


	44. Chapter FortyThree

****

Chapter Forty-Three

* The group got down to the main floor of the hotel to find Jeff is leaning against the wall just to the left of the elevators. He see the group step off of the elevator and makes a bee line for the restaurant entrance figuring that he is safe if he can make it in there before they catch him. Edge and X-Pac take off chasing him. The rest of the group laugh and starts to follow. As they are all walking there Bradshaw grabs Kane and pulls him back for a moment. Taker takes notice of this and looks at Bradshaw who nods at him to keep going. Taker keeps walking with his arm around Heavens waist. They all head for the restaurant with Kane, Bradshaw and Hunter bring up the rear of the group. They stop to talk just outside of the doors to the restaurant while the rest of the group goes in and gets seated. Trish has come off an elevator just as everyone goes into the restaurant. *

What's up Bradshaw? What got you looking so worried?

Shit Kane a lot right now.

You worried about Heaven?

Oh yeah Hunter big time.

We will keep her safe and sound. Takers not going to let anything happen to her if he can stop it. Me either.

Hell Kane I know that. Shit for that fact I know that no one is going to let anything happen to her. But there are some things from her past that just might come looking. Fuck maybe they already have?

You are talking about last night?

Yeah Hunter I am.

So who do you think is after her?

Yeah and where the hell do we find them? This way we can put an end to them right away.

The who Hunter I am sure has something to do with the nut case who put those scares on her. But the where to find them Kane I not sure where to even start looking. 

Fuck so where do we begin?

Well Kane I guess that we will have to talk to Heaven about that. If she will even talk to us about her past.

Will she talk to us?

I don't really know Hunter. Hell I think that maybe we should have a talk with Rob and the McMahon's first.

Where the hell is RVD at any way?

Shit Kane that's why I pulled you back to begin with. I just figured that I would let you know to keep an eye on Taker at breakfast.

Why?

Hell Bradshaw don't tell me that Rob is bringing her to breakfast? Not that bitch?

Hell Hunter...

He wouldn't, would he?

Yeah Kane he is. That why he said that he would meet us down here. He's up in her and Trish's room right now.

Do you think she will come?

I guess Hunter that it will all depend on whether or not he tells her the true on where they are going. Or for that fact who will be there.

Fuck. That kid has had enough shit for this week already and she hasn't even been here for twenty-four hours yet. Where the hell is Robs brains?

I know Kane but you know Heaven is going to find out that Rob and Molly are dating.

Shit I know that Bradshaw I just wish that she didn't have to find out at breakfast is all. Why can't he just tell her later on today? Hell does he know that her match tonight is against Molly?

Is it Kane? Shit I know that Rob doesn't know that. Damn this is going to be interesting is nothing else. And Kane if I know Rob he is going to try and get them to be friends.

Yeah right like Molly is going to want to be friends with Heaven especially with the way she feels about bikers and all. Plus with Heaven and Taker liking each other it's just not going to happen.

I know Hunter I told Rob the same thing just a little while ago. Hell I even reminded him that Molly is the reason that he doesn't ride his motorcycle anymore. 

What did he say about that?

Mainly Kane that he hasn't even told Heaven that he doesn't even ride anymore. And believe me she is not going to like that one little bit. Hell he is the reason that she does ride. He brought her that bike she rides while she was in the hospital recuperating from what Paulie did. He even did the tank for her even though he didn't want too.

Really John?

Yeah Hunter he did. Hell oh and Kane you know he is going to do whatever he can to keep Heaven and Taker apart?

Yeah I already figured that and so does Taker. We also figure that she has a mind of her own and will do what she wants.

Damn straight she does and watch it is sets her mind on something. I am going to have a talk with her sometime today myself. So Taker better be straight up with her on things if he knows what's good for him.

Are you going to let him talk to her first?

Yeah Kane I will. But he better be straight because like I told him I would protect her at all cost. 

He will Bradshaw. Because if not I would have to beat some sense into him myself. Because like I told her she not alone here. And know one is going to hurt her if I can help it and that includes my Brother.

* All three men laugh at what Kane has just said. Trish has just come back into the hotel just as Chyna has come out of the restaurant looking for the guys. She glares at Chyna who flips her off. All three men turn toward Trish who flips them off and then gets on the elevator. They then turn towards Chyna who just smiles back at them. *

So what was that all about?

Oh come now Hunter you're not that blond are you?

I don't know Chyna he is pretty blond.

Fuck you Bradshaw and don't you even open up that mouth of yours Kane. Because neither one of you know what's going on either. And Chyna I will get you for that blond comment later.

* They laugh and Chyna leans over and kisses Hunter. *

Not if I get you first Hunter. 

* This causes them all to laugh again. *

And don't go and tell me that you know why Trish just flipped us off Bradshaw.

Hell he's got me there because as of just yesterday Trish was a friend of ours. So what about you Kane?

Well actually Bradshaw what just happened is that Trish who has a thing for Taker for awhile know that Heaven is the one who has stolen his heart. She also knows that she is going to be a good friend to this group and is therefore pissed off at us now.

Really?

Yes Bradshaw really. Though if she is heading up to her room this might just work to Heavens advantage. 

How that Kane?

Well Hunter maybe she will tell Molly that we are all down here so maybe she won't come.

Come? Oh Bradshaw tell me that RVD isn't up there to bring her down now?

Wish I could doll but that is exactly what he is doing.

Fuck then we better get in there and let the others know.

We can't Chy.

And why the hell not Hunter? Don't tell me that you think we should protect that little bitch from Heaven or Taker?

Hunter's right Chyna Rob is Heavens brother and Molly whether we like it or not is Rob's girl friend. And it is up to him to tell Heaven not us.

Shit, fuck. Telling her is one thing but bringing Molly to breakfast after the first day that Heaven had is just wrong.

Yeah Chyna we all agree with you but there is nothing that we can do about it either.

Well we still better get in there because the table is almost ready and Heaven is going to be wondering if we are out here talking about her. And Kane you still better tell Taker 

before they come in.

Yeah Chyna you're right plus I think that we need to sandwich Taker in the back so that him and Rob can't kill each other during breakfast. 

Shit Bradshaw do we save a seat for Rob and the bitch to sit next to Heaven.

Fuck no Kane not unless you want Heaven to go after Molly right there. 

Good then hell if Rob wants to sit next to Heaven then let him ask me to move. 

Ok gentleman if that is all settled then we better get in there and fast.

Lead the way Chyna.

* Hunter opens the door and they all follow Chyna into the restaurant just as the group is told that their table is ready. Kane comes up to Taker and whispers in his ear that Rob is bringing Molly to breakfast. He shakes his head ok but doesn't say anything. They all are lead to a table in the back. *

Authors Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in over a month but writers block had set in. It's gone now or so at least I hope. Please Read and Review so that I know if I am back on track with this story. Thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing pleas keep it up. Thanks Cat Lea (Takersdarkone@msn.com)


	45. Chapter FortyFour

****

Chapter Forty-Four

* Back in Montana Bob who couldn't sleep last night is already in his office. He is going over some paperwork, as there is a knock on his office door. He looks up and smiles to see Spitfire and Quake standing in his office doorway with grins on their faces. They come in and take a seat in front of his desk. *

So what the hell are you two doing here so damn early?

Same as you Bob. So have you call yet?

No not yet Quake I figured that I would wait to you two got here first.

How did you know that we would come?

Shit Spit I know how protective you two can get when it comes to Heaven.

Yeah Bob but then so are you.

You're right Honey I am. So let give it a call and see if I can find anything out. Did either one of you two try her cell?

* Both Quake and Spitfire start to laugh. *

What?

We both tried about a half dozen times. Either she left it on the bike again or else she just doesn't have it turned on.

Well Spit if I know Heaven it is most likely sitting in her saddlebag on the side of her bike. Or else someone has stolen it again.

No Bob if someone stole it again they would at least answer it.

True Quake if that was the case who ever had it would answer it. Well being that she not answering it let me give Linda a call and see if she is ok.

Good. Maybe she could get a message to Heaven and have her give Quake or me a call?

I'll ask her.

* Bob leans over and grabs the phone off the corner of the desk. He dials Linda McMahon's cell phone number and waits why it rings. After about the sixth ring it is answered. *

Hello Linda McMahon cell phone?

Hello Linda?

No who should I say is calling?

This is Bob Starter for the WC of Montana.

Just on second sir.

* After a few seconds Linda gets on the phone. *

Bob?

Yeah Linda it's me.

Let me guess you seen Raw last night?

Yeah I did some of my wrestlers taped it and we were sitting around after the show and were watching it. Is she ok?

She took seven stitches to the forehead and has two black eyes.

Ow what a way to debut. 

Well we will all remember it that for sure.

Well Heaven all ways did have a way of make people remember her. I see that you changed her look.

Yes Vince did. Hold on he wants to talk to you.

Ok.

* Vince gets on the phone. *

So Bob what do you think of our new Bad Ass?

She looked good. She also looked happy. 

Yes I think she is and I think she is going to go far here.

I'm glad for her because I know she has wanted to be a Bad Ass biker for a long time now.

How did she look with my guys?

I think you have got something there. 

Yeah me too. But...

* There is a moment of silences on the line. Finally Bob breaks it. *

Vince what up? I can tell that something is wrong so what is it?

Shit Bob does she have any fans that are stalking her?

Stalking her?

* When Bob say's this both Quake and Spitfire both move to the edge of their chairs. They look at each other and then at Bob. All three have worried looks on their faces. *

Yeah.

Why? What happened to her?

Last night she was attacked in her hotel room.

Was she hurt?

She got smacked around but it seems as if he got scared off before he could do anything else. He was trying to rape her.

Did she see who it was?

No not really just that he was a big blond is all.

Shit.

That why I wondering if she has a fan that might be stalking her?

No Vince not that I know of, but hold on Vince because I have her best friend and her partner here in the office with me.

Ok Bob.

* Bob covers the mouthpiece and then starts to fill in Quake and Spitfire on what Vince has just told him. *

What wrong Bob?

Quake it seems at if Heaven was attacked in her hotel room last night.

OH my god is she ok?

Yes Spit she just got smacked around some. But Vince was wondering if she has a fan stalking her?

No not that I know of. How about you Quake?

No she would have told me if she did.

Yeah that is what I figured too. 

Bob it can't be Paulie could it?

No Spit he is getting out till Friday.

Maybe he hired someone to do it.

Yeah that what I was thinking too Quake. When are you both off?

When can we both be off?

How about after Wednesday's night show? But I need Damien and Venom for the weekend shows.

That all right this way Spitfire and I can go check on her. Could you ask him where they would be on Thursday?

Yeah no trouble.

* Bob puts the phone back up to his ear. *

Vince?

Yeah Bob.

My guys say that she never mention one to them.

Shit. Ok tell them thank you.

Sure. So what are you going to do?

Well first I am going to hire a few extra guards for tonight and then look into a few things after I have a talk with her. You don't think this has anything to do with Paulie Bodman do you?

I wish that I could tell you I didn't but I just don't know.

Oh well I guess that we will find out soon enough.

Why do you say that?

Linda got a call from a Detective Frank Donovan this morning he wanted to talk to us about Heaven. Said he was on the case from the beginning?

Yeah he was. When are you talking to him?

In a few hours he should be being picked shortly and Linda is having him flown here to talk.

Good. Keep me up on what you find out would you?

Sure thing Bob.

Hey Vince one more thing. A few of her friends are off this weekend and were wondering where you are at on Thursday?

We don't have a show this week till Friday but we will be in Michigan by then.

Good. Hey when you see her will you tell her to call either Quake or Spit? They have both been trying to reach her since last night but she not answering her phone.

Sure thing and then I will talk to you later on.

Ok and thanks Vince and tell Linda the same.

I will. Tell your people to have Heaven bring them around why there are here.

I will Vince and thanks again.

Sure Bye.

Bye.

* Bob hangs up the phone. He then turns and looks at Spitfire and Quake who are both watching him intensely. *

They will be in Michigan for the weekend. He also said that he would have her call one of you two. 

Good. 

I'll make all the arrangement for the two of you so that you can fly down. I'll have a car here right after the show on Wednesday night. But I need you both back here by Tuesdays show.

All right Bob and Thank you.

Anytime Spit just make sure that she is ok.

We will Bob and Thanks.

Sure thing Quake. And Spit maybe if you ask Heaven nicely she will introduce you to that guy with the flames.

God I hope so. But then with my luck he is most likely married or something.

Probably. Now the two of you get the hell out of my office so that I can get some work done. 

Ok Boss. I'm going to go and hit the gym for awhile. Want to come Quake?

I'll meet you there I've got to go and call Venom first.

Ok see you there. And Bob I'll let you know if she calls me.

Good you do that doll.

* Spitfire gets up and hugs Bob then punches Quake in the arm. She then heads out of the room. Quake waits till she is out of the room and then turns toward Bob. *

Ok now what didn't you tell us?

Vince said that the guy tried to rape Heaven. But he got scared off.

Damn it Bob that means that the scum had to working for Paulie. Shit and I bet you that Heaven knows it too.

Yeah that the way is see it too. I'm going to give Bradshaw a call and then a friend of ours who I didn't know was with the WWF till last night. I'm going to see if we can do anything to protect her from that bastard.

Ok let me know if there is anything that I can do.

Will do quake.

* Quake gets up and shakes hands with Bob then walks out of the room. Bob picks up the phone and dials a number and waits for it to be answered. After the fourth ring he gets a voice mail. But instead of leaving a message he hangs up. He then dials another number and waits. *

Author Notes : Thank you all for the nice reviews for this story and my poems about Taker and Kane. Please keep reading and reviewing so that I know the story is back on track.

Thanks

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	46. Chapter FortyFive

****

Chapter Forty-Five

* Molly and Rob get off the elevator and walk over to the restaurant. As they are going in Al Snow and Maven are just leaving after having breakfast. They stop and shake hands with Rob. Al leans over and kisses Molly on the cheek. He then turns to talk to Rob for a moment. *

Hey guys how's it going?

Ok Al how about you?

Good. So have either one of you two seen the newbie yet?

Yeah I got to see the whore last night.

* Rob looks at Molly who shut up and looks down at the ground. Al and Maven both look back and forth between Molly and Rob. *

Well she is hot that is for sure.

Hey Maven do me a favor and watch what you say about her ok?

How come Rob? If its because she is hanging with Taker and his crew shit you know I'm not afraid of them. All they are is a bunch of punk ass bikers. Most of them can't even wrestle worth the damn.

* Molly lets out a small laugh. *

Right Maven and that is why you have had your ass kicked by most of them.

Well ok some of them can wrestle Al and maybe I am a little weary of Kane and Taker but not the rest of them. Shit I know that you aren't either Rob. Hell you proved that when you stood up against Taker when Sara was doing all that shit to Molly.

No it's not that I'm afraid of Taker or any of the others.

Then why? I mean I know that Bradshaw is hanging with them a lot lately but you two always hung with different groups.

Maven shut up man.

Al?

Shut up so that Rob can tell you that the woman you think is hot and Molly thinks is a 

whore is his little sister Heaven.

* Both Maven and Molly look first at Rob and then at Al. Maven then turns back around and looks at Rob. *

Is she Rob?

Yeah she is and I would appreciate it if remember that.

Sure man. Sorry about what I said I didn't mean no disrespect. 

Yeah I know Maven.

Oh and Maven I would also watch what you say in front of Bradshaw too. Because he will take your head off without even thinking twice about it.

Ok Al but why?

Always the teacher Al?

Yeah Rob sometimes they just never grow up. Maven the reason that I know that Heaven is Robs little sister is because Bradshaw and I have grown up together. Hell we have been friends since we were two.

So what that got to do with Rob's sister?

Heaven and Bradshaw was once a couple. As a matter of fact she is the one and only woman that Bradshaw has ever asked to marry him.

Hey Al watch what you say.

Yeah sorry Rob but they should have end up together. 

Hey you're not going to get any arguments from me on that one.

Shit I know that. I figured that you're not too happy about her hang with Taker?

No I'm not happy at all about it. Bradshaw is though. So have you gone over and said hi to her yet?

No. They just got seated so I figured that I would catch her later on. Maybe get her to go get a drink with me later on tonight.

* At this point Molly turns to Rob and grabs his arm. *

Rob I don't want to have breakfast with them. They are scum's in my books and you know it.

* Al and Maven both look at the ground embarrass. * 

Molly please.

No Rob. I don't like her and what she stands for.

Molly you don't even know what she stands for.

Rob she doesn't like me either.

Molly she doesn't know you.

Rob please do not ask me to go in there with you.

I love you Molly and I love Heaven plus she is my sister. So you and Heaven are going to have to deal with each other. And if you love me you would go with me.

Rob I do love you.

Good then you will go and have breakfast with my sister and me.

Al is Taker in there too?

Yes Molly he is. As a matter of fact Heaven is sitting between Taker and Kane. Bradshaw is sitting next to Taker.

Please Rob.

Damn it Molly please if you would just give it a chance you would see that she is a great person. Right Al?

Yeah she is a great person. Was one of the sweetest most innocent people I know before Paulie.

* At the mention of Paulie name both Rob and Molly tense up. Maven looks at Al who is looking at Rob. *

Paulie?

Yeah Maven he was just a jerk who really screwed her up. But at least she doesn't have to deal with him for a long time.

Not as long as we figured Al.

What?

I'll tell you later.

* Al understands and shakes his head ok. Maven turns to the group. *

Hey Al I've got to go because I told Randy that I would work out with him before we went to the arena today.

Ok Maven I will catch up with you later on then.

Great. Bye Molly, Rob.

Bye Maven.

Bye.

* Maven walks away. Rob turns to Al. *

Come on Al why don't you come on back in and say hi to Heaven?

You know I could use another cup of coffee Rob. Ok I think that I will come with. What about you Molly?

Please Molly.

All right Rob but I'm not promising that it is going to go smoothly.

Ok.

Does she know that I am coming?

Maybe I guess that it all depends on if Bradshaw told her or not.

There is no way that he told her and you know it Rob.

Molly you are probably right so then she didn't know anything either. So lets go in then instead of standing here. 

Fine.

Great are you coming Al?

Sure I wouldn't miss this for the world.

* Al holds open the door for Molly and Rob to go through. As Rob goes Al whispers into his ear. *

Are you sure about this?

Yeah I am Al. It will all work out in the end. Once they get to know each other.

Yeah-sure ok and what the hell have you been smoking lately?

Funny Snow.

* The three of them walk in and up to the table that everyone is sitting at. Lita is the first one to see them coming and damn near knocks Edge off his seat. Edge looks up and almost drops his water glass. Taker who was whispering in Heaven ear see them coming and after leaning forward to give Kane a look sits back placing a hand on the back of Heavens neck. Kane reaches under the table and gentle places a hand on Heavens knee. She looks up and right into the face of Molly and Rob. Rob, Molly and Al all stand there for a few seconds. *

Hey Sis?

Hey Bro?

So how are you feeling?

Betrayed.

* Everyone at the table is quiet. *

Shit Heaven I would like you to met my girl friend Molly.

Yeah we met last night except she forgot to tell me that she was your girl friend but she did tell me how much she hated biker scum. That is how she put it wasn't it Chyna?

Well her exact words where something about bikers are nothing but scum anyway. But I think you got the general hint of it. 

Stay out of this Chyna,

Fucking make me RVD. Molly is the one who started this a long time ago. Not everything that went down with her and Sara was just Sara fault. Little miss good golly Molly was the cause of it too. Taker wasn't the only one blinded by love.

* Taker tenses up a little which Heaven hasn't miss. She places her hand on his hand that is sitting on the table. Rob glances over at this and tenses up. Hunter lets out a small laugh. *

Fuck you Hunter.

Hell Molly I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last person on this earth. Hell I don't know how Rob does either. Oh wait he doesn't because you are nothing but a tease anyway. 

* This causes Al to laugh. Heaven notices him for the first time since they walked up to the table. She grins over at him and then at Bradshaw who is sitting on the other side of Taker. *

I should have figured that if one of you where with the WWF the other one had to be here too. So Al how is Head?

Fine but she is in retirement right now. How the hell have you been Hells?

Living.

Really?

How about if we talk later over a drink?

I would love to Heaven. Mine if I join you guys for a cup of coffee?

No Al have a seat.

Thanks Bradshaw.

Rob why don't you and Molly sit down too so that we can all get some breakfast before it lunch time. 

* Molly sits down next to Edge and Rob sits down on the other side of her next to X-Pac. Al sits down in a seat between Chyna and Jazz. He looks at Jazz and smiles at her. *

So I see that she already found out that you are here too?

Yep she stepped on me last night. Then she told me that I had to respect her.

No shit?

No shit Al. I guess she is taking on her partner's attitudes already.

So the rumors are right she is joining Deadman Inc.?

Yeah Al she has already joined Taker and me last night. She is officially an American Bad Ass.

Fuck Kane she always was one of those. But we love her anyway. Right John?

Shit someone has too.

* Everyone orders something to eat from the waitress. Heaven orders just a coke and an order of fries. Heaven and Molly are staring at each other. Heaven still has on the sunglasses of Takers so that no one can see her eyes. He leans forward and leans down and whispers into her ear. There is a lot of tension at the table. *

Hey darling if you stare at her any harder she still not going to disappear.

No?

Nope so why do it?

Because for some reason I think that I know her.

Oh. 

But you know what Taker I think I'd much rather stare at you instead.

Good because Darling I love looking into those eyes of yours.

Really?

Yep.

Well then I guess that I should do something about that.

Yes you should. 

* Taker and Heaven are unaware of the fact that most of the table is watching them. Heaven pushes the sunglasses up onto her head and looks into Takers eyes. He smiles at her and leans in and kisses her. A few people at the table try to hold back their laughter. Rob is getting pissed with every second that passes. After a second Taker breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes and smiles. She smiles back and then looks over into Rob's stormy eyes. *

Don't like it then don't fucking look.

You and I need to have a talk.

Yeah you're right big brother we do. Why don't I ride to the arena with you after we finish here and get ready? 

Yeah Heaven that sounds like it might just be a good idea.

But remember I am still going to do what ever the hell I want no matter what you say. Oh and Molly do tell your brother I said hi next time you see him or talk to him.

* Molly turns white when Heaven mentions her brother. *

I knew you look familiar to me from somewhere. But I bet Robbie doesn't know who your brother is does he?

* Rob is looking back and forth between Molly and Heaven. Along with everyone else who is at the table. They see the tears forming in Heavens and Molly eyes, as both of them seem to jump up out of their chairs at the same time. *

No he doesn't but then I didn't know you were his sister either. So I didn't know to tell him who I was before I fell in love with him.

* With this said Molly bolts for the restaurant. Rob jumps up out of his chair and looks at Heaven and then to where Molly had run. He has a look of being tearing in two. *

Heaven?

Just go to her if you are going to Rob. I fucking should have stayed where I was because in coming here all I did was fuck everything up. But then that figures don't it. 

* She looks over at Bradshaw. *

I wish you had been just fifteen minutes later. Or better yet that you hadn't found me at all.

Heaven!

* With this said Heaven runs to the side door of the restaurant and right out of the hotel. Everyone is sitting there in shock. Taker jumps up out of his chair and heads to the side door that Heaven had just gone out of. Rob takes a step toward the side door but then changes his mind and heads out into the lobby of the hotel. Kane gets up and throws some money down on the table. He then turns to leave by the side door but is stopped by Bradshaw and Snow whom also put money on the table and follow him out. Everyone else is just sitting there stunned. *

Author Notes: Sorry if it seems a little long but I wanted to leave it with some drama at the end. Please Read and Review I need to know if you like where I am taking it.

Thanks 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	47. Chapter FortySix

****

Chapter Forty-Six

* Tim decides to stop back at the prison before he goes to his lunch meeting. When he gets there he realizes that he left his cell phone on the desk the night before. He picks it up and reads that he has missed six calls and that he has four voice messages. He dials the number and code and then listens to the messages. The first message was for a friend about going out to dinner over the weekend. The second was from the prisoner release program director that he called last night and left the message for about Paulie. The third and fifth were from his friend Bob from the WC of Montana. The first about someone calling there looking for Heaven and the second one asking if he had seen Raw last night. Which he did after he got home after having a few drinks. His son had taped it and it was still in the VCR when he got home. The last call was from Andy who somehow found out that his client was in the hole and wanted to know what had happened. He decides that he will give Bob a quick call back before heading back out and will deal with the rest of the calls after lunch. He dials Bob's number at the WC. Jon picks it up on the second ring. *

Hello.

Hello is Bob there?

Yes he is just one second please. Who should I say is calling just tell him its Tim.

All right.

* After a few seconds Bob gets on the other end of the line. *

Tim?

Yeah Bob how the hell have you been?

Good up into about two weeks ago.

Yeah I know what you mean. 

So did you see Raw is War?

Yeah I did and all I've got to say is damn she's hot. Why the hell didn't you ever let her go the biker route?

I have been asking myself that for the last couple of hours.

* Both men laugh. *

So Donovan called you?

****

Yeah or so that is who the guy on the other end of the line called himself.

Was it him?

I don't know Jon answered it and I never got to talk to him.

Ok so what is bothering you then?

Jon said that the guy who called asked for her by Heaven Darkside.

Shit. Donovan knows that her last name was Darkside but her all ways called her Heaven Szarkowsky. 

Yeah Tim that's what I figured too. Which means that someone from Paulies crew knows that Heaven is with the WWF now.

Hell Bob, Paulie already knows that for himself.

What how the hell is that?

Some of the guys were watching it in the rec room when Heaven came on. Paulie was there too.

How did he take it?

Well lets put it this way one of my men ended up with a broken wrist and an inmate is bruised up some.

Really?

Yep and that all happened because she joined Deadman Inc. 

You know he is going to go after her when he gets out?

* There is a moment of silence on the other end of the phone. Finally Tim starts to speak again. *

Hell Bob I know that and tried to tell the parole board the same thing. I wish she had come for the hearing.

I know but she couldn't and I can't say that I blame her. Did anyone show for it?

Yeah Donovan was the only one that showed but the damn board still felt that he was reformed.

Well can anything be done about it with what happened last night?

I'm not sure but I have a call in so I'm hoping so.

Well let me know one way or the other.

I will Bob. Did you tell the WWF anything about her?

Some but I was thinking about telling them more in less she does it herself.

Why would she do that? I mean hell Heaven is not an open person about her past.

Yeah I know that but someone tried to attack her last night in her hotel room.

Was she hurt?

Banged up some but she'll live.

You know I would bet that Paulie had something to do with it?

Yeah Tim me too. I just hope that she tells the McMahon family about Paulie and everything that has happened to her in the past.

Do you think she will?

Maybe. Hey did you see who else was with the WWF now?

You mean Rob and Bradshaw.

Yeah them but also Snow is there.

I thought that it was him.

Sure was. But did you see the guy she called Gonzo and wants to kick his ass?

I didn't watch the whole thing. Who was it?

Oh come on didn't you watch her get hit with the sledgehammer?

Yeah who the hell was it?

Shit are you missing out on life Tim since you left being a pro wrestler to become the warden there. That guy with the hammer was none other then Paul Levesque. Your old partner.

****

No fucking way.

The hell it wasn't your old partner.

Have you talked to him yet?

Not yet but I tried to call him a few times. All I keep getting is his voicemail instead so I'm waiting for a call back. I'm hoping that he might be able to lend a hand.

Shit I'm sure that he will.

Yeah me too Tim.

* Right then there is a knock on Tim's door. In walks his secretary Nancy. She points to her watch to let Tim know that he has to leave. He shakes his head yes and then she heads back out. *  


Shit Bob I've got to run or else I'm going to be late for a business lunch. I'll call you as soon as I know what is happening with Paulie.

Yeah do that would you. I'll talk to you later on.

Ok Bob bye.

Bye Tim.

Hey Bob?

Yeah Tim what?

Tell Paul Levesque that I said hi.

Will do. I'll talk to you later.

All right.

* Both men hang up the phone. Tim gets up and heads out to his business lunch. Bob goes to pick the phone back up but Jon come into the office telling him that he needs help because something is wrong with last nights counts. So he goes out to help Jon with the problem. * 

Author Notes: Thank you for The R/R. I'm glad that you are enjoying this story. Please Keep doing it.

Thanks

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	48. Chapter FortySeven

****

Chapter Forty-Seven

* After leaving the restaurant by the side door Heaven ran through the garden and out onto Mannheim Road. She turns to the left and keeps on running for about five blocks without stopping or turning around. She finally stops at the entrance of a small park because she is crying too hard to run anymore. She is breathing so hard that she is doubled over with her eyes closed. After a few seconds a hand reaches out and grabs her buy the arm. On pure instincts she grabs the hand and will all the power she can mustarded she flips the person to the ground. As he goes pass her she notices that the arm she grabbed had all kind of tattoos on it. He lands on the ground at her feet and she ends up looking down into the gorgeous green eyes of Taker. He lies there catching his breath for a moment. She starts to cry harder and turns around to run. Heaven runs right into the chest of Kane who wraps his arms around her and holds her tightly. Bradshaw starts to rub her back while Al reaches a hand down to Taker. He stands up and looks into Kanes eyes. Kane just tightens his hold on her pulling her in closer. After a few seconds she starts to stop crying and Kane moves her away from him somewhat so that he can look into her eyes. She is shivering as it is mid-November in Chicago and she isn't wearing a jacket. Al takes off the jacket he had on and places it over her shoulders. *

You ok little one?

No. I just keep fucking things up. 

Hey little girl you stop right there because from where I'm standing you didn't do anything.

Sure I did Kane, I was born.

Stop it right now. I not going to pretend that I know what the hell just happened between you and Molly in there. But I know that if it had something to do with that little bitch then she caused it.

No Kane she did cause this. See as the saying goes you can chose your friends but you can't chose your family. Except maybe in Rob's case and I'm pretty sure that right now he is wishing he hadn't chosen me.

* Bradshaw grabs her arm and spins her around to face him. Taker goes to grab him but Al reaches out and stops him. *

Heaven what the hell are you talking about?

* She looks up at Bradshaw. There are tears once again falling down her face. *

Molly has a brother.

****

Yeah and just who the hell is her brother?

* Heaven swallows hard before she can talk. *

Paulie.

* A look of total disbelief crosses Bradshaw and Al faces. *

Heaven are you telling me that Molly is Paulie Bodman sister?

Yeah Bradshaw I am. I never met her but that time I went with Paulie to his Uncles house there was this picture of the Bodman family. She was standing next to Paulie with his arm around he. She had dark hair in the picture just like Paulie but his Aunt told me who she was.

That little bitch.

No Bradshaw she was right she didn't know that I was Robbie's sister. She was never at any of his trials. And Rob didn't know that Paulie was her brother.

Damn it kid. 

Tell me something John how serious is it between her and Robbie?

* Bradshaw looks down at the ground because he knows that the answer to that question is going to hurt her badly. *

Shit kid. Fuck. What is it really going to matter now? I mean once he finds out that Bodman is her brother he is going to end it. 

* At the mention of the name Bodman a look passes between Taker and Kane. This look doesn't go on noticed by Al. Heaven reaches out a hand and touches Bradshaw's arm causing him to look up. She has tears running down her face. He pulls her into his arms and hangs on to her. *

Please John?

He was going to ask her to marry him at Christmas.

* This causes Heaven to start crying harder. *

Kid Rob didn't know I swear.

I know that but once again I fucked up his life. Shit why did you have to give Vince the 

****

tape of me?

Because this is where you belong. Especially now with him getting out. And Heaven why the hell didn't you let Rob and me that they re-tried him?

What does it matter?

Because we would have been there.

It wouldn't have changed the out come. And Rob had enough to do with dealing with Mom and Dad's death.

We still would have been there and you know it.

Bradshaw it was my fault that our parents got killed in that car wreck.

Honey you had nothing to do with that. It was an accident with all the bad weather and the ice on the road.

Yeah right the only trouble was that they were on their way to get me. I had called them all upset because Detective Donovan had called me to let me know that Paulie had got another trial. And that his Lawyer got the charge down to bodily endangerment. Dad was worried about me. He wasn't paying attention to the bad roads. It was my fault that he hit that semi. So see I have ruined Robbie's life before.

No Heaven you haven't and you need to realize that.

* There are tears going down Bradshaw's face now too. *

Yeah Bradshaw I did. And I really do wish you hadn't found me in time. Because if you hadn't gotten there in time then Mom and Dad would still be alive. And Rob could marry the person he loves. 

* With this said she pushes away from him and out of his arms. He goes to grab her but Al stops him. She wraps her arms around herself and start to shiver. *

Heaven damn it don't say that. 

Why Bradshaw? What the hell have I gotten that good out of this world. Hell my own Mom and Dad left me in hopes of me dyeing.

Yeah baby I know and they weren't parents to begin with. Also like Rob is always tells you kid that was the luckiest day in his life. That was the day that god gave him his little Angel of a sister.

****

What luck I was for him. I should have died in that alley.

* She just keeps looking at him and he can tell by the look in her eyes that she means it. Taker walks up behind her and pulls her backwards again him. She looks up and tries to smile at him but shivers instead. *

Hey Darling I'm sorry that I scared you.

That's ok. I just didn't realize that you guys had followed me is all. Sorry about flipping you.

It's ok now I know not to make you mad is all.

Taker if you and Kane was smart you would run the other way. Tell Vince that you changed your mind about wanting me to be part of Deadman Inc.

No way Kiddo. Right Kane.

That's right little one. What did I tell you last night about the fact that you aren't alone here? 

Kane..

I said that you are not alone.

He means it too Heaven.

Come on Al you have known me a long time now. Tell him that they should run because being around me only hurts people.

No way Heaven you are a good person and I love that you are my friend.

But they don't know me. They don't know my history.

No Heaven you're right they don't know you but if you let them in they will get to know you. And I would bet that they are going to love you just like Bradshaw and I do.

* Al leans over and kisses her on the forehead. He notices that she is still in Takers arms and hasn't pulled away from him. He also notices that Taker is being very protective of Heaven right now. *

Damn girl are you cold.

You just figured that out Al, hell how long have you known me?

****

She thinks she's funny Al. Hey brat you know that there is something that you have got to remember too?

What that Kane?

That you don't know Taker and me either. But I can guarantee that you will if you give us a chance. So what do you say?

I just hope that your not sorry once you know some things about me.

Well Heaven that goes the same way with Taker and me. So how about giving us a chance to know you? And you can get to know us too?

I would like that?

I'm glad to hear you say that. What about you Taker?

* Kane reaches up and touches her face. She is ice cold. *

Me too. 

* Taker turns her around and looks into her eyes. He then leans down and lightly kisses her on the lips. *

Hey guys I think that we need to get her something hot to drink and back to the hotel before she ends up sick.

Yeah Taker I think we could all use something hot to drink.

Kane, Taker I can't go back into the restaurant right now. I can see everyone after the scene that I just made.

They are your friend's darling. They won't judge you I promise.

I can't Taker I'm sorry.

Hey I know what isn't there a muffin and teashop next to the hotel?

Yeah Al there is. What you got in mind?

Why don't Taker and Kane get her up to the room while you and I get some muffins and tea?

That sounds like a good idea Al then maybe we can all talks some more.

****

* Bradshaw looks over at Taker who gets the meaning behind the words. He shakes his head yes at him. *

How does that sound Heaven?

Sounds good Taker.

Good little one now that's settle lets go.

* Taker and Bradshaw each take one of Heavens hands. They start heading back toward the hotel. Kane and Al follow behind. When they reach the hotel Taker and Kane take Heaven back up to their room. Al and Bradshaw go next store to get some food. *

Author Notes: Thanks to those of you who take the time to Read and Review. Please keep doing so. Also please let me know if I need to rewrite this chapter as I'm not sure that I am happy with it.

Thanks

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	49. Chapter FortyEight

****

Chapter Forty-Eight

* Rob has gone up to Molly and Trish room after leaving the restaurant. He's not sure as to what just went down between his sister and Molly. He almost went after Heaven but when Taker got up and ran out he figured that he would watch out over her. He needed to talk to Molly and to find out what had happened. He gets to her room and knocks on the door. Trish opens it up but blocks his way from entering the room. Rob shots her a look that says move or else there is going to be hell to pay. He can hear Molly crying in the room somewhere behind Trish. *

Trish would you move the fuck out of my way so that I can talk to Molly.

No.

Trish I'm not in the fucking mood right now.

To damn bad Rob. What did that bitch of a sister of yours do to Molly?

Damn it Trish I don't know what the fuck just went down between Heaven and Molly. All I do know is that I need to talk to Molly.

Why? Why the fuck don't you just go and talk to your sister?

Well first of all Trish after Molly ran from the restaurant Heaven did the same but she left the hotel.

Oh and you didn't chase after her? So then I guess that you just want to blame Molly for what ever happened?

No damn it Trish I just want to know what the hell just happen. I also want to know that Molly is ok. And then I've got to go and find Heaven to make sure that she is ok too.

* Trish looks at Rob and can see that he is very worried and concerned. Rob goes to step around Trish but she puts her hand on his chest stopping him. *

Damn it Trish just move already.

No.

Fuck you know that I love her?

Yes I do but I should have told her that they were all in there together. I should have been a better friend to her. I should have figured that somehow that bitch would find a way to hurt her.

* Molly walks up behind Trish. She is still crying softly. Molly put a hand softly on Trish's hand that she is still holding Rob back with. He tries to look her in the eyes but she looks away. *

Let him in Trish he has a right to know what did just happen. And Trish you have all ways been a great friend to me.

No Molly I should have told you that they were there. Hell that is why I went and got a muffin today.

Maybe you should have told me but I know that you only didn't because you know how much Rob loves me. And how much I love him too.

I'm sorry.

Don't because it really didn't matter anyway. I knew since last night when I met her that it was going to have to end between Rob and me.

* Trish turns around and hugs Molly. Rob comes into the room and closes the door. *

Do you want me to leave?

No Trish I would sooner that you hear this from me and not the gossip mill around the arena. You don't mind do you Rob?

Molly I just want to know what happened. Then we can find a way to fix it.

There is no way to fix it Rob. And I am so sorry for that because I do love you.

Then we will find away. 

Rob why don't we sit down and I will tell you what Heaven was trying to.

All right.

* Molly and Rob sit at the little table while Trish sits on the edge of the bed behind Molly. *

Molly I..

Wait Rob all I'm asking you to do is know that I would never hurt you on purpose. I do love you but when I am done here this will be the last time that we will talk.

Molly? No I love you.

Yes I know that you do. I didn't know that Heaven was your sister but I did know that she was coming to the WWF. 

How?

Why don't you let me tell you what I need to then if you have any questions I will answer them.

All right. 

* Trish leans forward and places her hand on Molly shoulder for support. Molly takes a deep breath and then begins. *

I knew that Heaven Hell-end Darkside was coming to the WWF. I didn't know how or why just that she was coming. I hated her before she even came because of what she did to my brother. I was told that she was biker scum and a whore or worst yet a tease. I know what I'm saying to you Rob is upsetting. I didn't know that she had a brother. See my brother's lawyer had passed on this information to me. And I know that you are asking yourself why her would be doing this. Well like me not knowing that you had a sister you didn't know that I have a brother. My last name is not Holly that is my mother's family name. *

* There is a look of worry coming over Rob. He can fell the doom before she even says what he fears is coming next. He leans over and grabs her hand as if that alone can keep away the bad things. *

My father's family name is Bodman.

* With this said there is a look of both shock and terror on Rob's face. Neither Molly nor Trish misses the look. *

Paulie Bodman is my oldest brother.

* Rob pulls his hand away for Molly as if she is burning him. Tears spring to his eyes and a look of dread over takes his face. She looks down at the ground to ashamed to look him in the eyes. *

I know that he was convicted of bodily endangerment against your sister but he did serve his time. I know that he is getting out on Friday and I'm sure that your family isn't happy about that.

* At this point Rob slams his fist down on the table causing a loud crashing noise. This causes both girls to jump. Molly lets out a small cry. Trish stands up as if she might have to defend Molly. *

I'm going to tell you something Molly that bastard should have burned in hell for what he did to her.

I know that she said he.

No now it's my time to talk and your turn to listen. 

All right

First of all that sick bastard rapes her. The he kidnapped her and then rapes her again. Then he cuts her up and leaves her to die in an alley. Which would have happened if Bradshaw hadn't found her. Then she has to endure almost eight hundred stitches and a lot of recovery time. The tattoos that you think make her whorish and biker trash are there to cover the scars that your brother gave her. And now just yesterday I found out that he got a re-trial and only end up getting three years for bodily endangerment. That he will be out on Friday. Fuck it. I'm telling you this and you can pass it on to him that if he comes anywhere near my sister I will kill him. And if I miss Bradshaw will not. And now I've got to go and find her because she thinks that she has screwed up my life because I love you. She even told Bradshaw that she wishes he hadn't found her in time to save her life.

* This brings new tears to Molly eyes. *

Well ..

Don't Trish because we are friends but she is my sister. I've seen the hell she went through and I'll be damn if I let her go through more. And so help me god if I catch either one of you giving her hell you will have to deal with me. 

* After Rob says this he gets up and storms out of the room. He goes down to Takers room and stands outside the door. He is about to knock but changes his mind and heads for the elevator. He knows that he has to take a walk to clear his headfirst. Molly breaks down crying and Trish just holds her. *

Author Notes: Sorry this one is short but it's getting late plus is got said what I wanted easier for once. Please if you are reading this Please review as I would like to know how I am doing. Also I do try to review everything I read as I know how important reviews are.

Thank you

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	50. Chapter FortyNine

****

Chapter Forty-Nine

* Frank Donovan is on the plane that was sent by the McMahon Family to pick him up. He is fiddling around with his cell phone. Finally after the flight attendant gives him a drink he picks it up and turns it on. He dials the number that he was given for Heavens cell phone. After the fourth ring he gets her voicemail. He hangs up without leaving a message for her. He then dials his brother Dan's cell phone. He picks it up on the second ring. *

Hey Frank I was wondering if I was going to hear for you today.

Yeah Dan it's me.

So are you coming out here?

Yes I will be coming out there to Michigan.

But?

I'm not really sure as to when because I'm on my way to Chicago right now.

Chicago?

Yeah I am on the private jet of the McMahon family right now. They want to talk to me there and not wait till they reach Michigan.

Really what happened?

Someone attacked Heaven last night in her hotel room.

Was she hurt?

No not bad she just got smacked around some. 

Shit I bet you that Paulie had something to do with it.

Yeah I would bet he did too. 

So did you call her?

What makes you think that I have got her number?

I know you little brother and the first thing you did was to get Jane to get a hold of her cell number. Right?

Yeah I did. I have tried it a few times but I keep getting the voicemail message.

Did you leave one?

No I figure that I will see her in person in a few hours.

So what are you going to ask the WWF to do?

Hire extra security for her till we know what Paulie is up too.

Are you going to offer to be some of that security?

Maybe. I want to at least run some of it being I know some of how Paulie works. I also figured that I would give Tim a call later on today.

Yeah maybe he could let you know who is visiting him this week.

Maybe. Did you check with Deb to see if she minded if I spent a few days with you all?

Yeah I did and she said that she would be honored and knows that the kids will be very happy to see their Uncle. 

Good then I will let you know when I get there. 

Ok hey and do forget to let Katie know that you are coming.

I won't I will give her a call now to tell her.

Good.

Dan depending on what is happening around the WWF do you think that maybe it would be ok for me to take them to see the WWF while it's in town?

Shit yeah as long as I get to go too.

* Frank and Dan both start to laugh. *

All right. But don't say anything to the kids till I get there just in case.

All right then give me a call and let me know.

I will. Bye.

Bye and Frank be good ok?

Hey I'm always good.

Right. 

* Both men laugh and hang up the phone. Frank immediately dials his sisters Katie's number. He gets the answering machine and starts to leave a message after the beep. *

Hi Katie this is Frank. I'm just calling to say that...

* All of a sudden a breathless Kate picks up the phone. *

Frankie where are you? I tried to call you at home earlier but all I got was that machine of yours?

I'm on an airplane to Chicago right now.

Chicago. What the hell are you doing going there?

Well to make a long story short I am heading there to talk to the owners of the WWF. 

Oh.

* There is a moment of silence on the line. Finally Katie breaks it. *

You know Frank she doesn't blame you for the way that it went down?

I know.

But you are still blaming yourself aren't you?

It just that he should not be getting out on Friday after everything that he did to her.

Friday? Already?

Yes and it's a goddamn shame to after everything that he put her through too.

Frank Do you think that he is going to go after her again? To try and finish what he started over four years ago.

Yes I do Katie and that is why I'm on my way to talk to the owners of the WWF right now.

Ok but you be careful too because if I remember correctly he told you that someday he would get you too.

Yeah he did so don't worry I will be careful. 

Ok so then why did you call? 

I wanted to let you know that I will be in Michigan sometime later this week and was wondering if I could come and see the boys.

Just the boys?

No gosh sis you know I want to see Burt too.

* This makes Katie start to giggle. Frank starts to laugh. The flight attended comes over and refills Frank's glass. She smiles down at him and then walks away. *

Ok I know that Burt was your friend first but he is mine now.

Oh Damn Kate how come you didn't ever learn to share?

Probably because my two big brothers never made me.

Oh so now it's Dan's fault and mine?

Yep.

Ok. I was also wondering if while I'm there if maybe I could take the boys to see the WWF?

Oh god Frank they would love it especially Josh. He is so into it that I think that is all that he knows how to talk about anymore. Heck just this morning all he could talk about was Heaven joining Deadman Inc.

Yeah will do me a favor and don't tell him yet just incase something goes wrong and I can't do it.

I won't but you do know that Burt is going to want to go too?

Yeah I know. I've already talked to Dan and he said he wanted to go too.

Hey maybe you could introduce them to Heaven at least?

Maybe? We will see if I can work it out.

Are you staying with Dan and Deb? I know that they have more room then we do right now with Burt's gram staying with us.

Yeah I already talked to him and he said it was fine. But I will be seeing you guys too while I'm there.

Good so then give me a call when you hit town.

I will sis and you tell everyone that I said hi.

I will Frank talk to you later and be careful.

I will Bye.

Bye.

* They both hang up the phone. Frank sits back and closes his eyes deciding to take a small nap before the plane reaches Chicago. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review.

Thanks

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	51. Chapter Fifty

****

Chapter Fifty

* There is a knock on the door to Takers and Kanes room. Heaven is standing by the window looking out. She has been standing there since they came back to the room. Taker is standing against the wall watching her but not saying anything. Kane is sitting on the couch watching the two of them. No one moves at first to answer the door. Finally Kane gets up and opens the door. He expects it to be Al and Bradshaw. When he opens the door he is shocked to see that it is Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman on the other side. Kane looks the two of them up and down before he speaks. *

What the hell do you two want?

You know Brock I told you that this was a mistake.

Paul just shut up for a moment. Kane we just stopped by to make sure that the girl from last night was ok.

She'll live.

* When Taker hears Brocks voice he heads over to the door. He comes up behind Kane ready to do battle. *

What the fuck do you want Lesnar?

* Brock and Taker glare at each other for a second. *

Brock and I wanted to make sure that that girl was all right.

That girl has a name and it's Heaven and like Kane said she'll live.

I just wanted to make sure.

Why Brock she's no concern of yours?

You know Taker fuck you. What ever happened to her happened in my room, which means someone is trying to set me up.

Yeah I know that it went down in your room. Oh and Brock I best never find out that you had anything to do with it either.

Hell like I said last night I never even seen her before.

* Heaven hears what is going on between the men at the door and walks over and puts a hand on Takers back. He turns around and looks at her. She smiles up at him and then at 

Kane. Taker moves back some so that she can step in front of them. Brock looks at her while Heyman is openly staring at her chest. This causes Heaven to fold her arms over her chest and to take a step closer to Taker. *

Hi I'm Brock Lesnar and this is Paul Heyman.

Hi I'm Heaven. 

We just wanted to check and see that you were ok.

Yeah I'm fine thank you for checking. 

I was wondering if I could as you a few questions. 

No you can. You said that you wanted to make sure that she was ok. Well now you know so why don't you go.

Taker. It's ok I'm a big girl and can take care of things on my own. 

Could we maybe talk for a few minutes alone?

* Heaven gives Taker a look that tells him that she's not sure that she should. He then puts his arm around her waist and gently pulls her slightly backwards against him. Kane leans over and places a hand on her shoulder leaning his arm on Takers shoulder. Kane shakes his head no at Brock. *

Could I ask you why?

I just think it might be easier to talk to you without these two is all.

It isn't going to happen Lesnar not here or anywhere else. 

You know Taker your ass and I have things to settle from yesterday as it already is. 

Any time any night you just name it.

Listen up Brock you either get us her new partners or else Bradshaw and her big brother. Or better yet maybe you should just get all four of us.

Who the fuck is her big brother Kane?

Only someone else who would love to kick yours and Heyman damn ass. RVD.

Fuck Brock her brother is none other then that little ungrateful asshole that I tried to help in ECW.

Molly's little clone is your brother?

If you got something to ask me then just do it because if not I've got to get ready to go to the arena for tonight's match. 

Yeah ok then I'll ask you here. Because it happened in my room and I have a feeling that someone is trying to set me up. I was wondering if you could tell me what had happened is all.

Why would someone be trying to set you up?

Oh because there are a handful of people other then these assholes around here that would love to see me in some trouble. See I'm not all that liked a round here. Could I ask if there is anything that you remember about the guy?

Just that he was really tall and strong. Also that he had long blond hair.

Hell Brock that could be half the guys in this company. I told you that she wasn't going to be of any help. Especially with being she joined The Brothers of Destruction last night and she's a Van Dam too.

Well actually I'm a Darkside. But I'll take being called a Van Dam as a compliment. I am sorry Brock that I couldn't be of more help but I don't know too many people in this company yet.

Well thanks anyway and if you think of anything later maybe we can talk later. 

* Brock is unaware that Al and Bradshaw have just come up behind them. *

You and your weasel better just stay the fuck away from her from now on. Because if not maybe Rob needs to know that it was you who was found standing over her.

* Brock turns around and faces off with Bradshaw. Al is standing toe to toe with Paul. *

If you want to fucking get into this now Bradshaw that just fine with me. Let's go for it and you can tell her fucking asshole of a brother the same thing. 

That's fine with me too Brock.

* Bradshaw who was carrying a box with the teas in it drops it and ducks just as Brock swings at him. He comes up and hits Brock hard right in the stomach. Heyman goes to swing at Al who steps to the side and then after Heyman goes pass him hits him with the bag of muffins he was carrying. Heyman falls to the ground holding his head. Kane steps out into the hallway as Taker pulls Heaven backwards. Brock picks up Bradshaw and throws him into the doorframe. This causes Kane to grabs Brock by the throat and then lifts him into the air and chokeslams him into the floor. Brock gets up and goes to move towards Kane just as the group from the restaurant gets off the elevator. Triple H and Edge are the first one to see that Brock and Heyman are outside of Takers door and that a fight has broken out. Everyone comes running up as Kane and Brock exchange a few blows. As this is all going on no one notices that RVD has just come for the stairway at the other end of the hall. Brock hits Kane in the stomach, which cause him to go over slightly. RVD sees this and takes a run toward them. As he gets near Kane who is still somewhat down, he leaps over him. He uses Kane as a springboard enabling him to flip over him. He then kicks Brock right in the stomach causing him to fall backwards over Heyman who has just gotten up after being hit a few times by Al. Brock gets up and then helps Heyman up. Brock and looks at RVD and Heaven who has joined him out in the hallway. Taker has still got a hold of her around the waist even though she tried to get out in the hallway a few minutes ago. *

Keep the fuck away from my sister. And you keep that pet trained monkey away from her too Brock. Oh and if I find out that either one of you had anything to do with the attack on her in your room last night then there will be hell to pay.

Oh now you sound just like Taker.

* Rob looks over at Taker and sticks his hand out. Taker reaches out and shakes it. *

Good then I know my little sister is safe with him. And The Brothers of Destruction. Now why don't you get the fuck off of this floor and away from us while you can?

Oh we will settle this one of these days Rob. And soon. Same with you Taker and Kane.

* Brock and Paul start heading for the elevator. Rob turns around and shakes Kane hand and then reaches out and pulls Heaven from Takers arms. He looks her in the eye and can see that she is about to start crying so he pulls her into his arms. He kisses her softly on the top of the head. *

One hell of a first twenty-four hours huh?

Hell I've still got about six hours left before I'm here twenty-four. 

Yeah maybe we should lock you in a room till then?

Hell now what kind of fun would that be. In less you were going to lock someone in there with me. Then it might now be so bad. Matter of fact if it could be whom I would pick it could be rather fun.

Oh yeah and just who would you like that to be Heaven? Better yet maybe you shouldn't answer that one right now. I don't want to have to beat the hell out of him right now.

* Taker stands up a little straighter and a lot taller. Rob glances over and doesn't miss the movement. For that fact no one misses it. *

Well as much as you think you know who you don't. So both of you can forget getting in to it for now. And one fight is enough for today because if not I'm the one who is going to do an ass kicking. Understands me gentleman?

* She looks from Rob to Taker and back again. Both men look at her and then at each other. They square off as if they might just fight. Kane and the rest of the group tense up a little. *

I swear to god that if one of you takes another fucking step toward each other I will fucking kick both of your asses. 

* She stands there with a look on her face as if she would too. Taker starts to laugh. *

You and what army darling.

Yeah Hells Taker has a point you know. He was half of your army last time.

Oh gentleman something tells me I could find a few people to help out. But try me because I wouldn't even need them.

* Everyone else takes a step in toward Taker and Rob. Kane reaches out and puts a hand on Takers shoulder. Bradshaw does the same to Rob. *

Now Heaven Hell-end Darkside what did I tell you earlier about the fact that you aren't alone here at the WWF.

That right Kane I almost forgot that you said that I'm not alone anymore. And everyone I just hope that you don't end up being sorry that you are my friend. Thank you and I'm sorry about everything. 

* She walks over and gives Kane a kiss on the cheek. He hugs her with the arm that is not on Takers shoulder. She then walks over and gives Bradshaw a light kiss on the lips. He too hugs her with one arm. She then turns back around and looks at Rob and Taker. They can both see the sadness in her eyes. She tries to hide it by smiling at them. *

Now boys if you can behave yourself for awhile I need to go and get my stuff ready for my match tonight. And Rob if you are taking me there then I would suggest that you go down to your room and do the same. Oh and something tell me that 

the same goes for you too Al and Bradshaw. As I'm sure that you are most likely got this to say to me too. Plus we all know that Rob is afraid to be alone with me when I'm in this kind of mood. So I will meet you down stairs in a little while. Oh and I think if you guys are smart you'll wait to lecture me till we get to the arena. If you know what I mean.

* She turns and walks back into the room to get ready to go. Everyone just looks at Rob and then both Al and Bradshaw start to laugh. *

Damn does that girl know us or what?

She sure does Bradshaw. But it's even funnier that she knows Rob doesn't want to be alone with her either. 

Hell guys do you remember the last time I had something to say about the way she was living. She flipped me right over the couch and out of the front room window. I was just glad that she lived on the first floor. 

Yeah but even worst then that was that time that Bradshaw told her he didn't like the way that Damien was treating her. 

Fuck she almost put my head through my truck window and I was driving at the time too. Hell Rob if you are planning on lecturing her we are defiantly going to wait till we get to the arena.

* Everyone is just standing around listening not sure just what to believe. Chyna leans over and whispers into Lita ear. *

Hell I knew I liked her and now I know why.

I know what you mean Chyna. Things are going to be different in town because to coin a Shawn Michaels phrase " something tells me that there is a new Sheriff in town ".

* Both girls laugh. Everyone decides that it is time to go and get ready to head to the arena. So they all head for their rooms. Taker and Kane go back into their room to find Heaven almost ready to go. *

Hey Darling you almost ready?

Yeah Taker I am. As soon as I am I will head on down to catch up with the guys.

I was kind of hoping to be able to talk to you before Rob and the others did.

I know you did and with everything that happened last night and this morning you didn't get a chance too.

* Heaven reaches up and rubs her temples. She is searching the pockets of her bag. Kane walks over toward the bathroom but stops where Takers duster is hanging. He takes the bottle of pills out of the pocket where Taker had thrown last night. He tosses them to Taker who hands them to Heaven. He then goes into the bathroom to give them a few moments alone. *

Thanks I was afraid that I had left them at the All State last night. 

You almost did.

* She opens it and pops two of them into her mouth. She then drops the bottle back into her bag. *

Don't worry about what Rob and them are going to tell me. I mean I already know that you are still married so what else could there be?

Hey darling don't think I'm an innocent. 

Taker that one thing I know your not. But then either I'm I. So after Rob and them have a talk with me you and I will have one too.

Ok.

And I'll keep an open mind if you will?

You got a deal there little girl.

Great. I will see you guys at the United Center. 

* She walks up to Taker who leans down and kisses her with a lot of passion. She kisses him back with just as much. After a minute or two Kane comes out and sees that they are in a passionate kiss. Taker nips and then licks at where he has nipped. She opens her mouth inviting his tongue in. He finally starts to laugh which causes then to break the kiss. Both of them look over at him not sure as to when he came back into the room. *

What so fun big red?

Yeah Asshole what is so funny

Well kiddos I'm going to have to make some noises when I enter a room it seems. I wouldn't want to see something I shouldn't. 

Keep it up little brother and this is going to earn you another lesson about Respect. Oh and not just for the Bad Ass Undertaker either. But for his woman too.

* This causes Heaven to turn red and to look at the ground. Kane laughs and walks over and hugs Heaven kissing her on the top of the head. She leans up and kisses her on the cheek. There is a knock on the door. Taker goes to answer it and finds Rob, Al and Bradshaw all on the other side. *

We figured that she is still here?

Yeah she's ready to go.

* Heaven hearing who is at the door grabs her bag of ring gear and heads out. She stops for a moment to pull Takers head down and kiss him. Rob reaches out and grabs Heaven hand pulling her to break the kiss. They head for the elevator as Taker laughs and goes back into his room. Everyone was unaware that the Big Show was standing across the hall in his doorway watching. *

Author Notes : Sorry it's a long one but I had a lot that I wanted done in this one. Please Read and Review as I like knowing if I'm doing ok. Thank you to the few who have been Reading and Reviewing regularly it is much appreciated. You guys are the reason I will someday finish this story. Many, many chapters from now.

Thank you

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	52. Chapter FiftyOne

****

Chapter Fifty-One

* Andy is sitting in his Office enjoying a cup of coffee and a cigarette. His phone rings put he knows that his secretary Pauline will answer it. He had told her that she was not to bother him in less it was important. For once in his life everything seemed to be going just right. Being Paulie lawyer wasn't easy but it was lucrative to say the least. All of a sudden Pauline is knocking on the door. She then opens it slowly and peeks in. Andy covers his eyes with his hands. *

Andy?

Shit what did he do now? 

A Mr. Moore is on line two and said that he is calling for Mr. Bodman.

Fuck I just knew that this was going to easy. 

Yes Sir. Is there anything I can get you?

Yeah how about a gun to shot myself with.

* She just looks at him and smiles. *

No that will be all Pauline but thank you.

Yes Sir. 

* Andy reaches forward hitting the speakerphone button on the phone as Pauline leaves the office. *

Hello. Moore

Hey Paulie you've got some trouble.

Great what the hell did he do?

He's in the hole for right now.

What? How? When?

The when was last night about eight o'clock or so. The how is simple because he attacked another prisoner and broke one of the guards wrist when they tried to stop him. And the what, you're going to love because he was watching wrestling when Heaven came out. He wasn't happy with what he saw.

* Andy already knows this but he's not letting on to Moore. He is also kicking himself for not watching Raw last night. *

Heaven was on last night? 

Oh yeah. And from what I was told she was something else.

Great. 

Hey I thought that you always watched it?

I do but last night I had a meeting so I ended up taping it. Shit I haven't even had a chance to watch it yet.

Well then I would suggest that you do just that. And fast because Paulie is pissed off big time.

Ok. So how bad is it?

Tim has already put in a call about him last night. 

Fuck. Ok what else when is Tim letting him out?

Not till sometime tomorrow morning after breakfast.

Well that could work to our advantage. It might give him some time to cool off and to start thinking straight again.

Yeah well that might already be happening?

Why?

He was asking about Shannon and his sister Molly.

What did he want to know about Molly?

Just asked if she was ok and if she was dating anyone?

* This causes Andy to frown because he was hoping not to tell Paulie about this till he was ok. *

And is she?

Yeah she is and from what Shannon says they are pretty serious about each other too.

Really and who's is she so serious about?

This guy called RVD. 

Fuck did you tell Paulie this?

Yeah I did I figured that maybe it would help his mood to know that she was dating a nice guy.

So he is a nice guy then?

From what my brother has told me this RVD is really a nice guy. He is helping to 

give Shannon and some of the newbie a break. Why?

Oh just because RVD is Rob Van Dam is all.

Yeah?

Rob is Heaven Hell-end Darkside big brother.

What? Holy shit man he better keep it together because Tim wants to screw over his release as it is.

Yeah I know he tried to at the parole hearing. Shit if Heaven would have show he would still be serving time that is for damn sure.

Oh shit.

What Moore?

He talked to his Uncle last night and told him to get a hold of Molly.

Really why?

Said that his Uncle was going to set it up for Molly to come and visit this week. He wanted you to call him and find out when she was coming. 

Shit oh well I guess there is going to be hell to pay on all accounts now.

Sorry man I didn't know that RVD was her brother.

Yeah I know the trouble is either did Molly because he never wanted her at any of his trials. Didn't want the world to know that she was his sister because he was afraid it might ruin her career.

Wow Paulie caring about someone other then himself. 

Yeah scary isn't it?

It sure the hell is. So Molly's dating Heavens brother and didn't know who he was?

Nope. Shit now I've got another mess on my hands to handle. Did he want me to handle anything else?

No. He just said that he wanted you to stop Tim before he could screw him over. To get a hold of his Uncle about Molly. He then said to have you get here as soon as he is out of the hole.

Ok Moore and thank you. There will be an envelope waiting for you when you get off of work tonight. Oh and tell that beautiful sister of yours that I am still working on getting her a contract for the costume department at the WWF too. 

Sure no problem and thanks Andy. 

Yeah well just keep me informed if there is anything else that Paulie need or wants.

Ok I will.

Bye.

* Just as Andy goes to hang up he hears Moore tell him to hold on. *

Oh shit hold on Andy there was something else.

What?

I almost forgot I guess that Heaven had joined this group last night so Paulie wants you to check then out.

Ok. Who are they?

The Undertaker and Kane. He thinks he might have handled them in the beginning of their careers. He said to check with someone named Sherry Cream. He thinks that they might be a couple of brothers named Mark and Glen.

Ok. If they are someone that Paulie handled that could work out to our advantage. We can always us someone else on the inside.

Yeah that would be great. Well that all so I've got to get back to work before I get into trouble myself.

Ok and thanks again.

Sure. Bye.

Bye.

* Andy hangs up his phone. He then buzzes for Pauline to come into his office. She enters and can tell just by the look on his face that things aren't going well. *

That bad?

Worst then you could even image. Hell the dumb ass is less then a week away from getting out and he ends up in the hole last night.

All right then what do you need me to do Andy?

Pauline I need the phone numbers for Paul's Uncle Raymond and for Sherry Cream the agent that Paul used to work with.

Ok Andy anything else?

You mean other then that gun to shot myself with?

* They both laugh. *

Yeah could you bring me that tape I left on your desk when I came in this morning.

All right. 

As a matter of fact grab that first so that I can see what the fuck got him all upset to begin with. 

Ok I'll go and get it right now for you.

* Pauline goes out and gets the tape and returns with it. She opens up the cabinet that the television is hidden in and pops it into the machine. Andy using the remote turns it on and starts to fast forwards through the tape till he comes to the interview with Heaven. Andy almost falls out of his chair when he sees the changes in her. *

Oh damn if Paulie had seen this now I know what got him so upset.

Andy I can't believe that, that is the same girl I went to school with. Wow.

Yep and Paulie always told her that if she ever went the biker route she would regret it in the long run.

Well is there anything more on the tape?

Let's find out.

* They continue to watch the tape stopping to watch her match. Andy whistles when she goes down from getting hit. He also sits up and takes notice when the two guys run out to her rescue. *

Something tells me that they must be Kane and Taker?

Oh yeah they are Kane and Taker. 

* Andy looks up at Pauline who is watching the men with interest. * 

So are they this group called Deadman Inc?

Yep the one in red and black is Kane. The biker one is Taker and they are The Brothers of Destruction. 

You seem to know a lot about them Pauline?

They are the whole reason that I watch wrestling. They will most likely have the last match of the night. 

Andy fast-forwards to their match. He is just about to turn it off when Taker calls for the Mic. They watch her come out and then when she joins Deadman Inc. and the Brothers of Destruction. *

Well now I know why he wants any information on this guys Taker and Kane.

Yes I can see why too. I better go and get those numbers for you so that you can do what he wants.

Yeah and let's hope I find out what he wants and quickly. Because if not Heaven is not the only one that is going to have hell to pay.

Ok Boss I'll get right on those numbers for you. 

* Pauline goes back out to her office to get what Andy needs. *

So Taker you're the one that Heaven has finally decided to let into her heart after all these years. Now I just need to know if you are going to be friend or foe.

* Andy starts to laugh and then rewinds the tape and watches it again. He is getting excited just watching Heaven in her little leather outfit. When Pauline brings him back the numbers he need he grabs her and pulls her down onto his lap. He talks her into having sex before they start the business that Paulie wants. *

Author Notes : Special Thanks to Takersgurl35, Bingobaby, Jenni, And Susan for who without your reviews I might have quite writing a long time ago. And thanks to the rest that are also reviewing or have sent me e-mails. Please if you read let me know what you think.

Thanks

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	53. Chapter FiftyTwo

****

Chapter Fifty-Two

* Frank Donovan is seated in the back seat of the Limo that the McMahon's sent to pick him up at O'Hara Airport. When they get to the United Center the Limo pulls up to the gate where a guard comes out. He unlocks the gate and sends it through. Donovan has notice that a bunch of crewmen are taking some motorcycles off of a truck. He notices that one of those cycles is the one that Taker rode up the ramp with Heaven and the big guy on last night. He then notices that the next cycle off of the truck is Heavens. Some of the men are walking around and around it. He starts to laugh because he is betting that it is buzzing and that they can't figure out why. *

Same old Heaven.

* The drive turns around and looks at Frank. *

I'm sorry sir did you say something to me?

No. I was just talking to myself is all.

Ok sir. The guard told me to bring you up to the door and that someone would meet you there.

All right that would be fine. 

You can leave your luggage in the car and when you are done I will take you to your hotel.

I've got to get one of them first.

That has all ready been taken care of Sir.

It has?

Yes Sir. I was told that you would be staying the night at the Hilton near O'Hare Airport. 

Ok.

* The drive pulls the car up to the door and then gets out to open it. As Frank is getting out the door on the building opens and out walks a Stephanie McMahon and her brother Shane. They walk over to the car and up to Frank. *

Mr. Donovan how was your flight?

Fine. But you have me at a disadvantage because you know who I am. But I don't know who you are?

Sorry. I'm Stephanie McMahon and this is my brother Shane. Our parents have asked that we meet your limo and then bring you right up.

* Frank shakes hands with the two of them. Then he follows them inside. *

Thank you I do appreciate that they could see me today.

Well due to the reason you called plus the fact that we had a few problems last night they felt it was best.

What kind of problems?

Our parents have asked Stephanie and myself to leave that up to them to tell. 

All right that sounds fair.

Have you known are newest newbie long?

Newbie? I'm not sure that I know what a newbie is?

That a term used for new wrestlers. Newbie it means New Entertaining Wrestlers Before Ingested (Eaten).

Shane! I am sorry that's not what it means. It's just a term for the new wrestlers. But what my brother was asking if you have known Heaven long? See it is driving him nuts because he was off yesterday and has met her yet.

Oh I see. I have known her for a little over four years. 

* They finish traveling up to the room that the McMahon's are using for an office. Shane knocks on the door and then opens it up. Vince and Linda get up from where they were seated by a little table and walk over to Shane, Stephanie, and Frank enter room. Vince sticks his hand out to shake Franks. Frank shakes it and then shakes hand with Linda. *

Mr. Donovan thank you for coming on such short. I am Vince McMahon. And this is my wife Linda. 

Thank you for being willing to see me on such short notice. I know that you are very busy so I will try not to take too much of your time.

Well when we received a call from a member of the F.B.I.. asking if we would have a few moments to talk to and Ex-Agent we felt that it must be important.

Well Mr. McMahon I do appreciate it.

  
Vince. Please call me Vince.

All right Vince and I'm Frank. 

We were especially interested when we were told that it had to do with our newest member of the WWF. We or I should say that she had a little trouble last night too so my husband and I was concerned.

Could I ask what kind of trouble?

Would you mine if we ask a few questions first?

Not at all Vince.

Good. How do you know Heaven?

What do you know about her background?

* Vince shots Linda a look unsure what exactly he should say. Yes they did have him checked out and he was what they were told he was. But they also don't want to betray Heaven who is new to the family. Also he glances at Stephanie and Shane thinking that maybe they should send them from the room. *

We know how she got the scares that she is carrying. 

* Stephanie and Shane both just look at each other because neither one of them knows what Vince is talking about. Frank see this and decides that maybe this should be handle in another way. * 

Vince, I noticed that we are both a little uncomfortable talking about Heaven without her here. I did try and get a hold of her before I got here to let her know I was coming but I was unable too.

Linda has she checked in yet?

Let me call the shack and see if she has come in yet. Then maybe we should have her here before we go on.

I think that would be a good thing honey. Also ask and see if Rob and Bradshaw are here too.

All right dear. What about Kane and Taker Vince?

Lets talk to her first and then we can decide together what they might need to know about her as her partners.

* Linda walks over and picks up the phone to call the guard shack. Mike the guard answers the phone. *

Hello Shack.

Hello Mike?

Yes Mrs. M. what can I do for you? 

Did our new girl Heaven check in yet?

Yes she did just now.

She did just now? Good. What about Rob and Bradshaw?

Yes they were with her when she checked in.

Really good.

Yes along with Al Snow.

Al really.

Yes.

Have they gone into the building yet?

No Mrs. M. they are over by Heaven cycle. I guess that the crew is having some kind of problems with it.

Really. Ok thanks.

Do you want me to tell them something for you?

No I was just checking to see if they were here yet.

Ok then yes they are.

Are Taker and Kane here yet?

No not yet but I can hear a bunch of motorcycles heading this way so they might be here soon.

All right then thank you Mike.

You're welcome Mrs. M. and if there is anything else you need just call.

I will Mike thank you. Bye

Bye.

* They both hang up the phones. Linda turns back to the group in the room. *

Well it looks like Heaven, Rob, Bradshaw and Al Snow all arrived together.

Al Snow? Really Linda?

Yes dear. He probable just needed a ride over.

Actually Linda, Al is a good friend of Heavens too. Has been for almost as long as Bradshaw has. Him and Bradshaw grew up together as boys. 

Really Frank we didn't know that. Well it seems as if Heaven is become more and more complex as we get to know her.

Yes Linda dear she does. So are they in the building yet?

No Vince Mike said that they were out by Heavens motorcycle. Something about the crew having trouble with it.

Oh no I hope that they didn't do anything to it?

* Frank laughs. Shane glances over at Stephanie with a raised eyebrow. *

Something you could let us in on Frank?

Yeah knowing Heaven she left her cell charging all night on the bike. It's in a hidden compartment on the bike and when it's over charged it buzzes. Which would explain why I couldn't reach her. She forgets to pull it a lot of the time.

* Everyone laughs. *

Well good because with the day she had yesterday I would have hated for anything to go wrong with her bike. Especially since I was the one who wouldn't let her drive it over to the hotel last night.

Oh god no Vince because if it did I would say run for the hills. She would kill over that bike it means more to her then life itself. 

Do you know the story as to why?

That bike is what got her going again after what Paulie did. It's also what kept her going after everything else.

Stephanie why don't you and Shane go down stairs and bring them up.

Al too Dad?

Yeah why not Shane. Oh Linda was Taker and Kane here yet?

Not yet but Mike said it sounded like a whole bunch of cycles coming so they might be by now.

Ok. Shane if they are here tell them to hang loose that I might want to see them.

Ok Dad. Let's go Stephanie.

All right Shane.

* Shane and Stephanie leave the office. Linda walks over to the coffee on the table and then turns back toward Frank. *

Would you like a cup of coffee why we wait?

Yes please.

How do you take it?

Black would be great. Thank you.

* She pours then all a cup and then they sit down and wait for the group to return. * 

Author Notes : Please Read and Review and let me know if it is making sense. Or if I had to much wine.

Thanks 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	54. Chapter FiftyThree

****

Chapter Fifty-Three

* Rob, Al, Bradshaw and Heaven have reached the arena. The ride there was done mostly in silence because the men knew that Heaven was telling them truth. That it would be better for their health if they waited to talk to her when they weren't in a moving vehicle. All three have questions for Heaven and also things that they think that she should know about the people of the WWF. They especially want to let her know things about Taker before they get close. They also want some answers from Heaven and where her head is too. As they are getting out of the car that Rob was driving Heaven notices that there are a couple of the crew around her motorcycle which was just taken off of the truck. They are walking around and around it as if there is something wrong. Rob walks around the car to stand next to Bradshaw who is smiling. He nods at Rob and then calls over to Heaven who is on the other side of the car. *

Hey Heaven could I brow your cell phone?

Sure Bradshaw.

* Heaven goes to reach into the pocket of her duster. It's not in the first pocket so she goes to check the others. By this time all three men start laughing at Heaven. *

Heaven when are you going to remember to pull your cell phones when you get off the bike. 

Shut up Rob like you never forget to do anything.

Yeah little sister there are lots of this that I forget but I would have figured that you would have missed your phone. Oh and one of the things that I'm not forgetting is that you and I need to talk.

Yeah, yeah, yeah I know let me go and get my phone first. It's probably buzzing up a storm right now. And they are thinking that they did something.

Well Honey I say that it is doing something with the way those guys are trying to find it. 

Yeah Bradshaw you're right. I forgot Spitfire told me to call her when I got here. Hell for that fact so did Quake. 

Oh girl he is going to kick your ass but good next time he sees you.

Hell Shaw I could kick his ass first and then yours without even trying.

* They were walking over to Heavens motorcycle when she say's this to him. He takes one look at Rob who is between Heaven and himself. Rob jumps backwards so that Bradshaw can make a grab for Heaven. She realizes what they are up too a split second before they do it. She darts around Al who was walking next to her. *

Hells you are in big trouble now. Oh and sweetie you don't have your army with you now.

Al you would help me and be part of my army? Right?

Sorry sweetie but I have to rely on that old red neck in the ring later again Harvard and Dreamer.

Rob?

Hell no way Heaven. Sorry sis but you started this one now you are going to have to take it.

* Heaven is still hiding behind Al and is flipping Bradshaw off. This is causing him to laugh and rub his hands together. Heaven glances off to the side because she hears a bunch of motorcycles coming. She sees Mike open the gate and a bunch of the wrestlers coming through. *

Darling you I would stop flipping him off because you are only digging yourself in deeper. 

Shit Al he will have to catch me first. 

Oh brave talk honey.

* She turns and starts to run toward the front of the truck with Bradshaw hot on her heels. Rob and Al are standing there laughing. Stephanie and Shane have come out the door and are watching Heaven as she runs around one of the trucks. The group of wrestlers who just got there see this happening. Two of them are Taker and Kane who grin at each other. They head their cycles toward where Bradshaw has just caught a hold of Heaven. He swings he up over his shoulder and smacks her on the ass. Al and Rob see Taker and Kane coming and both starts laughing harder. *

Shit Bradshaw ass is grass now.

Yeah Rob your little sister just got very lucky because he army showed up at just the right time.

Yep. Hell do we go and save him or let him fend for himself?

I guess that I have to go and save his ass, as he is my partner tonight. 

Sucks to be you my friend. Because I'm not the one that has to take on the Brothers of Destruction to save his tag team partner.

Yeah I know.

* Taker and Kane both pull there bikes up in front of Bradshaw has just smacked her on the ass for the second time. She is wiggling around and telling him to stop. He then goes to smack her again smiling at Kane and Taker. Taker shakes his head no at Bradshaw who stops with his hand in mid air. *

Hey Rob I know that you don't like Taker but maybe her having Taker and Kane as her army isn't so bad? Especially with Paulie getting out this week?

Yeah I know what your saying Al and it's not that I don't like him. I just do not like the way he handles things. Oh and who told you about Paulie?

You just don't want him to be around your little sister. And Heaven did while you and Bradshaw were putting the bags into the car.

* They walk over to where Bradshaw and the rest are still standing. The rest of the group that Taker and Kane came in with parks their bikes and cars. They head over also along with Stephanie and Shane.

Really in surprised being that she never told us that he was re-tried. Oh and you're right I don't like him being around her. Fuck Taker is still a married man who could hurt Heaven and I don't want to see that happen to her right now.

Yep that's what Bradshaw told me that she went through the re-trial alone. And also from what Bradshaw told me she already knows that he is still married. And Rob you just want to see her and Bradshaw together is all.

What's wrong with that?

Nothing bud I just don't think its going to happen. And don't blame her because he's the one that couldn't get over not being there in time to save her. 

* A Rob just frown at Al. Bradshaw still has Heaven over his shoulder and his hand raised to smack her. Taker and Kane have both gotten off of their bikes. The rest of the group has gotten there. Up in the office the McMahon's have heard the bikes come in and are looking out the window at what is happening. Linda is laughing and both Vince and Frank are smiling. Back in the parking lot Taker and Kane have both step in real close to Bradshaw and Heaven. No one has spoken yet. Finally Taker is the first one to speak. *

Bradshaw I think you might want to rethink what you are about to do.

Why?

Will because if you do it then Kane and I will have to teach you that no one disrespects our partner.

Plus I did tell her that she's not alone here. That we would always be that army if she needed us to be. Sorry Shaw.

It's cool Kane as long as she realizes that we are all here for her.

See Bradshaw I told you that I had an army. Even if my own brother and Al wouldn't help me against a bully like you.

* Kane and Taker both glance at Al and Rob. Kane tilts his head to the side and shake it at the two of them. Al bumps Rob in the ribs and then leans over and whispers softly to him. *

Shit maybe we should have protected her. I don't want to be on the wrong side of Kane right now.

Yeah me either.

* Bradshaw starts to lower her as Taker reaches out for her. *

You my angel are damn lucky that they showed up when they did. And you never should have told me you could kick my ass.

Yeah and don't forget that she was standing behind Al there and flipping you off?

Thanks a lot big brother.

You're welcome little sister.

That's right Angel you really are luck because I owe you another couple of good whacks for doing that. So figure that by the time I was done it could have been real hard for you to sit for awhile.

Yeah you cowboy hick you really think so? Will I personally think you are the lucky one that they showed when they did?

Me? Why am I the lucky one Hells? I mean you are the one up on my shoulder getting you ass spanked.

* He stops lowering her and grins at Taker. *

Well because this way I don't have to kick your ass now.

* After she says this everyone in the group groan. Bradshaw raises an eyebrow at Taker who just shakes his head. *

Oh Darling that was a big mistake.

* He then raises his hand and brings it down hard on her ass causing her to yell. He then does it one more time. *

Ow. You bully stop and put me down

Now brat are you going to behave so that I can't put you down? Or else I'm I going to have to show you a little more tough love

Fuck you no way. 

Are you sure that you don't want to rethink that? Because if you where smart you would do as I say.

No. I run my own life and nobody fucking tells me how to run it.

Kid you are being a brat.

* She doesn't answer him at all this time. Bradshaw raises his hand once more but this time Taker reaches forward and grabs his hand. *

Sorry Bradshaw she deserved the ones for the comment about kicking your ass and maybe for flipping you off. But not for admitting that she won't behave and that she won't let someone else run her life. So if you finish this one I'm going to have to show you how hard I can hit too.

* Bradshaw looks at Taker and sees that he already really cares for her. He flips her off his shoulder and down into Takers arms. He then leans over and gives her a kiss on the forehead and then on the lips. She smiles up at him. *

He's right brat no one should tell you how to run your life. But if you ever flip me off again I will take you over my knee and then all bets are off.

* She hugs him around the neck and then whispers into his ear. *

Thanks. And I'm not going to let anyone tell me how to live again.

* Bradshaw starts to laugh causing Rob to frown even more. She then lets go of Bradshaw and places her arms around Takers neck pushing the sunglasses that he is wearing up. He pushes the sunglasses up onto her head so that he can look into her eyes. She pulls his head down to hers and kisses him on the lips while still in his arms. They both know that all eyes are on them. Finally without breaking the kiss Taker lowers her to the ground. Breathlessly they finally part. She looks right at Rob as she speaks. *

Oh believe me Bradshaw no one is ever going to tell me how to live my life. Or for that fact who to kiss either.

Fine but we are still going to talk.

I know big brother and as much as I'm not going to let anyone run my life I still would not have it any other way either.

* Rob comes over and pulls Heaven into a hug. *

Good because I wouldn't either. Now lets get the hell out of this parking lot all ready.

* Stephanie and Shane who were hanging out at the back of the group come forward through the crowd. *

Heaven?

* She turns around and looks at Stephanie. *

Hi Steph.

Hi. I would like you to meet my brother Shane. Shane this is the newbie Heaven Hell-end Darkside.

* Shane holds out his hand to her. She shakes it. *

Heaven hi and welcome to the WWF.

Thank you Shane.

So you and Rob are brother and sister?

Yep have been since I was a few months old.

* Shane just looks at Heaven. One of the mechanics that was over by Heavens motorcycle comes up to the group. *

Excuse me Taker do you or anyone here know who motorcycle this is with the 

Tombstones on it? My guys said that they never met the man last night that they were just told to load it.

Yeah Casey I do know but the bike belongs to a she. 

That bike belongs to a woman? Shit that ones got almost as much power as your and Kanes does. Hell is a 69 Harley soft tail with chrome pipes. 

Really Casey I haven't seen it up close yet but if that the case I will have to check it out. And the cycle you are talking about it's hers. 

* Taker points towards Heaven. *

Heaven this is Casey he is our top mechanic here. Casey this is the newbie Heaven Darkside. She just joined Deadman Inc. and the Brothers of Destruction.

* He sticks his hand out to her. She shakes his hand. *

Heaven it's nice to me you and welcome to the WWF. And if you are ever having any trouble with that beautiful piece of machinery please let me know. 

I will and thank you. Was there something that you needed me for?

Yeah there was because for some reason it seems as if your cycle is humming or actually buzzing.

* This causes Rob, Bradshaw and Al to start laughing hysterical. Everyone other then Heaven looks at them. *

Shit. Shut up you three it's not funny.

Then I take it you know what it is?

Yeah I do and I'll fix it. 

* She walks over with everyone following. As she goes she takes her keys off the belt loop where hung them this morning. The bike is loudly humming and buzzing like Casey said. She stops at the side of her bike and leans down over it. Most of the guys are looking at her backside. She takes a key and unlocks a small compartment that sits just under the seat on the right side of the bike. She reaches in and pulls out a cell phone that is buzzing because of missed calls. She relocks the door and stands up looking to see how many calls she missed. *

A cell phone?

Yeah Kane it was my cell phone. I forgot it on the bike last night. It seems that I miss twenty-three calls.

She does that a lot too.

Go to hell Bradshaw.

Oh come on brat you know that you leave it on the bike at least twice a week.

* Heaven starts to laugh. Taker and a few of the guys are looking at the bike. *

Ok I guess that I do sometimes.

Hey gentlemen I think that you all need to go inside and find out which of you have matches.

Yep Stephanie you are right they should. I we can pull them away from Heavens bike that is. Oh and Heaven, Bradshaw, Al and Rob after you drop your stuff Dad would like to see you in the office. Kane and Taker they might want to see you two a little later.

Sure Shane we'll be in our locker room.

OH someone is in trouble...

Not yet Rainbow Brite but I could be if you would like. 

Hey Heaven don't forget to tell Linda to add Jazz to that match. Right Jazzy?

Oh Heaven I am going to get so even with you. And Kaney if you keep that up I am going to make sure you pay too.

* Kane takes off chasing Jazz to the building and in. Everyone laughs at Kane and Jazz. Everyone moves towards the building with Taker and Heaven brings up the rear. He has his arm around her shoulders. Rob starts to slow up but both Al and Bradshaw grab an arm and pull him along. They all go in to find out which locker room they are in. The Brothers Destruction and Heaven are in one with Triple H, Chyna and X-Pac. Also in that one is The Hardy Boys and Lita. Heaven drops her bag and then heads down to where Rob, Al and Bradshaw are sharing a room. They then all head up to the office. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. Sorry it's so long but that's what's in my mind right now.

Thanks 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	55. Chapter FiftyFour

****

Chapter Fifty-Four

* Bob is sitting out by the ring in the deserted arena staring at the banners of past and present wrestler on the wall. He is mostly looking at the one of Heaven and Bradshaw when they were tag team partners called the Forces. That banner was made when she was only eighteen years old before Paulie had gotten a hold of her. He tries calling the cell phone he had been trying since earlier this morning. On about the three rings the phone is picked up. *

Hello?

Hey man don't you ever carry that thing with you?

Uncle Bob?

Yeah and when did you make it to the WWF?

Shit about a year ago. Didn't Mom tell you?

No. But then with my sister that nothing new. Hell is she still blaming me for you joining wrestling?

Hell Uncle Bob she always will.

Yeah that is true. So how the hell are you Hunter? And who the hell is the woman you're with? She is a hot number but you better watch it because I bet she could kick your ass too.

Chyna? Oh man she is the greatest thing around. And yeah you are right she could kick my ass too. So I gather that you have seen the WWF lately?

Yeah I seen last nights Raw is War live show. Some of my wrestlers taped it as a joke to me and we were watching it after the show.

Really how come? What are you up to Uncle Bob?

Well Gonzo maybe I should ask you what you did to Heaven Hell-end Darkside first?

Oh shit please do not tell me that you know her?

Damn right I do know her. I have known that little girl since just before she turned eighteen years old. Hell she just came for here and was one of my best wresters too. Oh and Hunter if she is calling you by a name that the crowd will pick up then I know that you did something to her. Because Hunter, Heaven is not the kind of person that will go 

after you for revenge just because you clocked her with that sledgehammer of yours, so what did you do to her. 

* Hunter is silent. *

So boy what did you do?

* Hunter starts to laugh. And After a second he starts to talk. *

I pinched her on the ass just before she went out to talk to the Brothers of Destruction.

You what? Why would you do that?

Well she wasn't moving because Vince didn't tell her what they were up too. 

So you pinched her to get her going?

Yep. And then she went out there and to get even with me by calling me Gonzo. And told me that I had a lesson to learn about Respect.

* This time it is Bob who starts to laugh. *

Oh well it could have been worst and you better believe me with Heaven it could have been a lot worst.

But it is worst Uncle Bob.

How's that Hunter?

Well she told her partners or should I say she made me tell her partners what I did so now I have a match with all of them. 

Oh so are her partners protective of her?

Hell Uncle Bob we are all protective of her after what happened last night. But yeah Taker and Kane are real protective which Rob doesn't like.

No.

No. But then fuck him because someone is out after that girl and Taker and Kane are going to make sure nothing happens to her. Hell we all are but her and Taker have kind of hooked up already.

Really Hunter I'm surprised because Heaven has never been the kind to let someone in so 

quickly. Matter of fact she is usually very cautions about who she lets into her life at all. 

Funny thing is Taker is the same way too. It kind of shocked us that he became so protective of her so quickly. But maybe she is exactly what he needs in his life to make it whole again.

So then if I asked you to keep an eye on her you wouldn't have a problem with that?

Nope. What is her story anyway? And why would you be asking?

Long story short Hunter, Paul Bodman is what happened to her. Back when she had only been with us for about a year of so.

Is she the one that he ended up doing time for trying to kill her? The one he cut up and left to die?

Yeah, Hunter she is and she was only a kid back then. Hell she still is only a kid but she 

does not trust too easily. Not that I can blame her.

Hell I can see why not. So then you want my friends and I to watch over her?

Yes I do. Hell I was glad when Vince showed an interest in her when he did. I was hoping that she would be better protected there they here.

Why is that Uncle Bob?

Paulie is getting out of prison on Friday. He is going to come after her and if he gets her this time she isn't going to make it. I'm hoping that someone can stop him before he gets to her this time.

Shit Uncle Bob she got attacked last night in her hotel room.

Yes that is what Vince told me this morning when I called to check on her after seeing you hit her with that hammer of yours. I figure that Paulie hired someone to rape her to let her know he is coming to get her.

Fucking bastard. I gather that he raped her last time. 

He did and more then once too. Hell Hunter she had never been with anyone when he took her. She was engaged to be marrying at the time too.

Wow I feel sorry for her and the guy she was supposed to marry. 

That was supposed to have been Bradshaw who never got over that he wasn't there in 

time to protect her.

Well I guess that explains her relationship with him.

He still loves her but will never get over not being there for her when she needed him most. He's the one who found her in an alley after Paulie got done with her. You know whoever he hired to go after her is going to try again. And that is something that I can promise you too Hunter.

Well he is going to have a hard time getting to her.

Why?

She is staying in a room with Taker and Kane right now. Hell Rob wanted her to come and stay with him and Bradshaw but she wouldn't last night. Fuck for that case a whole bunch of us crashed in their room last night.

Hunter is these guys on the up and up? They aren't part of the set up are they?

No way.

Are you sure about that?

Yeah I am sure and they are on the up and up. The only thing is that Taker is married right now trying to get a divorce for the bitch that screw him. Hell and anyone else that would have her too.

Does Heaven know this?

Yeah she knows that he is married. Hell she told Rob that it's her life and that she will kiss or fuck whom ever she damn well pleases.

Now that sounds like Heaven. Hell I'll have to remember to tell Quake this before him and Spitfire come out to see her this weekend.

Quake is coming here?

****

Yeah he is worried about her after you hitting her and after Vince told me that she was attacked. He's a little protective over her too being she was his tag team partner for awhile now. As a matter of fact he didn't even know you were with the WWF either till last night that is. 

Shit I know I haven't talked to him in awhile but I didn't think it was that long. Oh well I will just have to put up with his shit then won't I?

Yes you will and he is still good at giving shit too. Hunter I want you and your friends to be careful but also watch out over her too.

Uncle Bob I'll make sure that I talk with Taker and Kane. We will make sure that she's not alone so that no one can get to her. And we will be careful too.

Good. Well I've got to go and run this dump but if you need me I am here.

Ok Uncle Bob and I will keep you up on what happening here too.

Thanks Hunter I would appreciate that too. 

All right and tell Quake I will see him when he catches up with us.

Will do. I'll talk to you later Hunter.

Bye Uncle Bob. 

Bye.

* Hunter and Bob both hang up their phones. Hunter grabs Chyna goes to hunt down Taker and Kane who left the locker room a while ago. He wants to talk to them and then go and find Heaven. Bob gets up and leaves the ring area and heads back to his office to go back to his paper work. But first he asks Jon to tell Quake to stop in after his work out with Spitfire. *

Author Notes: Sorry I have not updated in awhile but I was having a writers block. (KIND OF) My story Changes was taking over my mind but I'm back at least I hope. Please Read and Review to let me know if I'm back on track. Thank you to those that are Reading and Reviewing please keep it up. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	56. Chapter FiftyFive

****

Chapter Fifty-Five

* The group of Heaven, Rob, Bradshaw and Al have made their way up to the McMahon's office. Rob goes to knock but Heaven reaches out and stops him. He turns around and looks at her and then hugs her to him because she is shaking. *

Heaven what is it?

I don't know Rob just all of a sudden I'm scared. 

Hey now just because Vince and Linda has asked to see us could mean anything. 

Yeah I know but Rob for some reason it feels like the time that I was sent to the principals office for fighting or for the time when the whole group of us got in trouble for whip creaming all the teaches car doors.

* This causes Rob to laugh and both Al and Bradshaw to raise an eyebrow in wonderment. Bradshaw reaches out and takes one of her hands. *

Darling some day you are going to have to tell me about that one. But for now we are all here for you.

Yeah I know Bradshaw. And thanks all of you. 

* She hugs him but doesn't let go of his hand. Rob then goes ahead and knocks on the door. Linda opens it up for then and moves aside so that they can enter. Rob enters followed by Heaven, Bradshaw and then Al. Heaven immediately locks eyes with Frank Donovan. She almost turns around to run but Bradshaw tightens his grip on her hand. She glances up at him and he smiles down at her. Linda closes the door and goes to stand by Vince. *

Breath darling breath.

* She nods her head ok at him because she is afraid to speak. Then she turns back to Frank who walks over to where she is standing. He reaches out a hand, which she shakes. He then pulls her into a hug, which she returns. Tears start to seep out of the corners of her eyes and down her face. Frank pulls back and wipes the tears from her face. *

Sorry kid I'm probably the last person that you want to see here right now.

Hey Frank it wasn't your fault. It's the way that it was supposed to happen. You know that shit you were a great cop and never should have quit because of me.

Kid the system screwed you. We should have been able to do something about it.

* She starts to cry softly as he hugs her to him. Everyone stands around for a few seconds why she gets control of her emotions. Finally she pushes away from him and wipes her face on the tissue that Linda hands her. She then walks over to the window and glances out giving herself a few seconds before turning back to face everyone in the room. *

So what up Frank? What brought you out of the woods?

Heaven you know that he is getting out of prison on Friday?

Yep. I have had that day marked on my calendar for awhile now. 

I figure that you might need some extra protection once he gets out.

Or before?

Yeah or before from what the McMahon's have told me.

So then you figure that the guy who attacked me last night had something to do with him?

Yes I do think that Paulie most likely hired him. 

* She shivers when Frank mentions Paulie name. Rob walks over to where she is standing and she leans into him. *

Something tells me you do to Heaven?

Yep. That's kind of the way I figured it too.

* Rob puts his arms around Heaven and tightens them. Al puts a hand on Bradshaw's shoulder. *

Hells?

Fuck Rob he always said that he would get me. So what better way then to hire someone to rape me. This way it looks like it a crazed fan and when he does get me. Well this way the locals would just put it off to the nut who raped me.

* Linda walks over to Heaven. *

Well Heaven then we will just have to make sure that it doesn't happen then. That we will need to find some way to stop him from getting anywhere near you.

There isn't going to be anyway to stop him Linda. One day who knows when he will do exactly what he has told me he would do. Then it will all be all over and he would have 

won. And I well I won't have to worry anymore.

Sis don't say that damn it. 

Fuck Rob it doesn't matter any more.

Heaven you are a member of the WWF family now and no one is going to get to you. We will do what ever we have to, to make sure that you will be safe.

Vince you might want to cut your loses with me. I mean I know that you didn't expect to pick up my baggage with me.

Heaven Bob told us that there was some things going on in your life. Maybe you should tell us what is happening or what has happen so that we can find the best way to protect you. 

Shit. Linda maybe I should tell you all about me first and then you can decide if you want to keep me. And if you don't I will understand. Hell I know that Bob will take me back so it will be ok.

Why don't you tell us first and then we can all decide what is best.

That sounds fair to me Linda. 

Would you prefer to just talk to Vince and me?

No it's ok if Stephanie and Shane hear this too. Rob, Al and Bradshaw know most of what had been happening but not all. And Frank hell he was there for all of it so everyone can stay.

All right then why don't you sit down and tell us what you want us to know. And then we will figure out how to protect you.

Yeah ok Vince but before I do I think that maybe two other people should be here too. I think that they should know what they are getting involved in too.

Taker and Kane?

No.

Yes Rob if they are going to be around me then they should know that they are getting into something too. Fuck you know Paulie and he might go after them too.

Heaven they don't need to know everything about you.

Yeah they do especially Taker.

Hells....

Rob she right if he is watching her and finds out that her and Taker like each other he could go after him too.

Thank you Bradshaw. 

Ok. But you and I are still going to have a talk about him.

I know Rob and then you and I are going to have a talk about Molly. 

We are through Heaven and I'm sorry.

Don't be big brother like I said earlier you didn't know that she was Paulie little sister. And hell she didn't know that you were my big brother either.

Excuse me Rob but Molly is Paulie sister? 

Yes Vince we just found out at breakfast.

I agree with you to Heaven that Taker and Kane should be here. This way Frank can meet them too, because we had just hired Frank as our new head of security.

* Everyone looks over at Frank. *

Shane why don't you go and get them and bring them back then we can all talk?

Ok Mom.

If it would be ok to wait till they get here I would like to only tell this once.

Sure Heaven. Can I get you something to drink?

Thank you Linda could I please have a bottle of water. 

Sure.

* Shane gets up and heads out of the room to go and get Taker and Kane. Linda walks over and grabs Heaven a bottle of water and hands it to her. She just plays with it till Bradshaw walks over and hugs her. She stands there against him with her head in his chest waiting for Shane to find Kane and Taker. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I need review to know weather it's ok. Thanks to those of you who are reviewing. Please keep it up.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	57. Chapter FiftySix

****

Chapter Fifty-Six

* Andy picks up his phone and dials Kevin Nash cell phone. He answers it on the second ring. Before he can even say hello Andy starts talking. *

Nash I need to know what your take on Taker and Kane are?

Depends on what you mean Andy?

First are they good guys or bad?

Good.

Can they be bought?

Nope.

You sure?

Yep. I would bet my life on that one.

Ok then how do I get to them?

Takers weak point used to be Sara till she hooked up with Hall. Now I would say Kane and maybe Heaven but I'm not sure on that one yet. And Kane hell his is anyone in need and Taker. 

They are that close then?

Oh yeah. I wouldn't want to be the person who goes up against either one of them especially if you did something to the other.

Shit. I know that the act for the television audience is that they are tough guys but are they?

Oh yeah. Hell just asks Hall about that one. Hell Vince has had to let Taker be arrested a few times and once just to separate him from Hall. The Bad Ass isn't just for the fans he really can be when he wants to. So can Kane for that fact.

Ok. Where the hell are you?

Hotel room.

Where is Show?

He went to the arena already so that he can keep an eye on things.

Good. Has he called you from there yet?

Yeah we just got off the phone about ten minutes ago. He called to say that something is going on because Vince had Rob, Bradshaw, Al Snow and Heaven all go to his office after dropping of their stuff. Oh he also said that Taker and Heaven are um shit I guess that flirting with each other is the best word for it.

Really why what happened to make Show say that?

I guess that Bradshaw and a group were messing around in the parking lot and Taker end up with her in his arms. Guess that they were kissing in the parking lot too.

Shit Paulie is not going to like that one bit. Anything else?

No but he is right next door to them because Vince has the Brothers of Destruction, DX and the Hardy Boys sharing a locker room this time.

Good. Tell Show to keep an eye on them and to let you know if anything happens that we should be aware of.

Ok. Anything else?

Yeah I want to know where she is spending the night tonight. Also have you called Hall yet about our plans for him to return to the WWF?

I tried but he wasn't home so I left a message for him to call me back.

All right. I want him and Sara in place by the time the WWF gets to Michigan. Matter of fact I want you off the hurt list and back ready to work too.

It's about time I have been healed for months now. What do you have in mind?

I want you and Hall back to tag teaming. Oh and I want Sara to be your manger so do what you have to, to make it work.

What if Heaven recognizes me from last night? I mean I don't think that she will but what if she does?

Don't worry I've got that cover because you where just seen in a resort in the Bahamas resting your injured hip in their hot tubs. It will be on the news tonight so make sure that Show is watching with some of the wrestlers. Hell sees if he can't arrange for Taker or Kane or even both to see it.

****

All right. Then I guess I'm not going to get my second shot at Heaven?

Oh you will but then next time we will just have to make sure that you aren't seen is all. Oh and how much do you hate this Taker and Kane?

I didn't but I could if that what you want?

Yeah I do but first let me talk to Paulie and see how he is going to want to work it. For now just get the ball rolling with Hall and Sara. Then I will have my people contact Vince and let them know that you are healed enough to come back. Before the weekend I want to see Hall, Sara and you in a match against Deadman Inc.

Ok you've got it. I will do everything that I can to get the ball rolling just as soon as Hall calls me back.

Good Nash you do that and in the mean time I will see that you have all the paper work in order so that Hall can serve it to Vince. 

Great then I will call you as soon as I hear for him.

You do that and in the mean time call Show and tell him what I want him to do so that you are covered to return.

I will do that right now.

Fine and I will talk to you later.

* Both men hang up without saying good bye. Kevin calls Show to tell him what Andy wants him to do. Andy calls in a few markers of his own to make sure that every thing is set so when Nash calls he can give him what he needs. He knows now that Taker and Kane are going to be foes in this job. Oh well its not like he hasn't had to handle some of those since coming to work for Paulie Bodman. *

Author Notes: Sorry this one is a short Chapter but that is how it is in my head. Blame the Muses who are fighting in me to be let out. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think. But if you are going to flame me please at least sign in or sign your e-mails. Remember that I am writing this mostly for myself and those who are reviewing.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	58. Chapter FiftySeven

****

Chapter Fifty-Seven

* After hanging up from talking to Bob, Hunter and Chyna go and look for Taker and Kane. They find them in the Cafeteria hanging out with the Hardy's, Lita, X-Pac, Test, Rock, Stone Cold, Christian, and Edge. Hunter and Chyna walk over to the group and Hunter stands behind Taker and Kane while Chyna goes and sits down with Lita. They both glance up at him. He motions with his head that for them to come out into the hall with him. Both men get up and follow him into the hallway. When they get their Hunter turns toward them. *

What up Tripps? What on your mind?

Um this may not be the right place to do this Kane.

Ok then lets go down to our locker room no one is there right now.

Yeah Taker lets go there so that we can talk in private.

Sure thing.

* Kane, Taker and Hunter all head down to the locker room to talk. They walk the halls in silence unaware that they are being watched by the Big Show who was standing off and to one side on a cell phone. They all go in the locker room and Hunter closes the door behind them. He then leans on it so that no one can just walk in on them as they are talking. *

So what is up Hunter?

I got a phone call a little while ago Kane from my Uncle Bob.

Who?

He is my mother's brother but the thing is that he is the owner of the Wrestling Club of Montana.

The one that Heaven has come from?

Yeah Taker that would be the one. Matter of fact Heaven is the reason that he called me to begin with. That and to give me grief for not telling him that I made it to the WWF. 

* Taker grabs a chair and turning it backward sits down facing Hunter. Kane stands with his arms crossed behind Taker. *

What about Heaven? What did he tell you about her?

****

Taker he wanted to know if my friends and I could watch out for her. To protect her if we were able to do that.

.

From who did he want her protected from?

Shit Kane for this bastard who tried to kill her back about four years ago.

Paulie Bodman?

Yeah Taker but how did you know?

Bradshaw mentioned him this morning. And Kane and I know who he was because he was our manger when we first started a number of year's back.

Did you know he was doing time Taker?

Yeah but I don't think that I had ever heard a whole lot about the why. What about you Kane did you know?

Nope. So what exactly did your Uncle say about this thing with Heaven?

Well Kane for one thing I guess that Paulie is getting out on Friday and my Uncle is afraid that he is going to go after Heaven.

Fuck your Uncle already thinks that he has, hasn't he?

* Kane and Hunter both look at Taker. There is a look of concern in Takers eyes that is not missed by Kane or Hunter. *

Yes as a matter of fact he does think that Paulie has paid someone to rape Heaven. As a kind of warning that he is coming.

Fucking son of a bitch. So I gather that Paulie has raped her before? And having someone do it again would be a calling card?

Yep from what my Uncle Bob told me he has done that more then once to her. As a matter of fact he took her for her time.

Wow. 

Yeah Kane that what I said too. He said that she was engaged to be married at the time that Paulie raped her too.

Bradshaw?

****

What Taker?

Hunter?

Yeah Taker it was Bradshaw that she was engaged to be married to. How the hell did you know that?

Hell Hunter look at the way they act around each other. Fuck that guy would give his life for her if he could.

That's what my Uncle said.

Then why the hell aren't they married now?

Well Kane according to my Uncle Bradshaw couldn't get over the fact that he wasn't there for her to save her. So the way I figure it instead he has become a sort of protector of hers. Maybe even trying to find her some one to love whom will love her back the same way.

Shit Hunter he is the reason that she is here right now after all. And he has also tried to get Rob to pull back some when it comes to you bro.

Yeah well maybe he shouldn't be pulling Rob back.

* Kane places a hand on Takers shoulder. *

Hey bro maybe you and Heaven are what each other's need?

Well I'll say one thing she has gotten under my skin little brother.

Hell Taker she has gotten all of us suddenly on the protective mode. So now what are we going to do about it big brother?

We are going to keep her safe is what we are going to do about it. Oh and I don't care how much Rob bitches and complains she is stay with us tonight and from now on. 

You know it. Also I don't think that she should go anywhere alone. 

I know that I can get Chyna and Lita to stick close by.

Good Hunter you do that. And Kane she doesn't go down to the ring without one of us at all times. And when we go she goes with us.

I think we can get Vince to agree to that. 

****

You might have to tell him what is going on?

Then I will do that Hunter. But I am not going to let the asshole that tried to get her last night get a chance again. Shit I wish we knew who the hell we were matching tonight?

I hope it's against DX because then we can help keep an eye on her.

Me too Hunter but with the way my luck is going it will be against DDP or some other fuck.

Hell Taker then we will just have to keep an eye on her is all. Shit usually Vince has the match's schedule up by now.

I wonder what is happening up in his office?

* All of a sudden the door is pushed into Hunters back which is still to the door. Hunter turns around and opens the door to find Shane on the other side of it. *

Well Kane I think we might just get a chance to know.

* Hunter moves aside so that Shane can come into the room. He faces Taker and Kane and can tell that something important has been going down in there. *

Hey Kane, Taker my Dad has sent me down to get you two. He would like you to come up to the office for awhile. 

Ok Shane no problem. Is Heaven still up there?

Yes she is Kane matter of fact she is the reason I'm here so we better hurry.

* Taker gets up out of his chair and heads for the door. Kane glances at his brother and then smiles over at Hunter. He then follows Taker out of the door. Shane turns and follows them to the office almost having to run to keep up with the two big men. Hunter shakes his head and smiles. He knows that Taker and Kane will do what ever they can to protect Heaven. Hell he knows that he himself will do what he can. He laughs and then heads to the cafeteria back by his friends. *

Author Notes : Please Read and Review. Sorry if this one is a little short too. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	59. Chapter FiftyEight

****

Chapter Fifty-Eight

* Tim is in his office at the prison on the phone when there is a knock on the door. He covers the mouthpiece and yells to come in. Officer Moore and Roberts come in and sees that Tim is on the phone. He motions them to sit down while he finishes up his phone call. They take sits across from his desk and he goes back to his conversation. *

Yeah I do understand but I have to say for the record that it sucks. I mean hell if he does this just because she changes he look...

Look Tim it's not that I don't agree with you but my hands are tied in this matter.

Right Fred. And then just who and the hell can do something?

Tim if she would have come to the hearing then maybe we could have kept him another couple of years. But she is the one that chose not to show. 

Do you blame her for not coming? Hell he tries to kill her and gets three goddamn fucking years.

I know but there wasn't anything that the judge could do about that. Hell he even retired shortly after her case because he couldn't stand how bad the legal system failed her. And shit losing Donovan family for the force and fire departments were a big lost to.

Yeah I know but you know as well a Frank that Paulie is going to go after her again. The only different this time is that if he gets her she will be dead. And know one is goings to find her in time to save her.

* There is silence as both men are silent. Finally Fred talks though he knows that Tim is right but his hands are tied. *

Tim I know what you are saying but I can't stop his release just because he got into one fight while in prison. The only thing that I can do is tell you that I will make a full report on the incident and make sure that his parole Officer gets it. 

Yeah well maybe someone should let her know what happened too?

Yes you are right and I will make sure that, that happens too. 

All right. I know that Donovan is going to want to know too.

Yes and I will call Jane about it to and let her know that way she can let him know. And Tim I am sorry about this. I really do wish that we could stop or at least slow down his release but I can not.

Yeah Fred I know you do and I'm sorry but shit I guess that I'm just frustrated is all. I mean in all my time here this has got to be the worst case of legal system fuck-ups.

Hell Tim I have lived here all my life and I can't think of any other where the legal system failed as bad.

Ok well I am going to leave him in the hole till sometime tomorrow.

You do know that Andy is going to have a fit?

I don't give a shit if he does. The book say's that I can leave him in there up to forty-eight hours for injuring one of my Officers. And I am going to do just that.

Ok I will back you one hundred percent on this one.

Thanks Fred.

You're welcome Tim and I wish there were more that I could do.

Fuck I wish there were more that we both could do. Well I've got to go a couple of my Officers are here and I have some business to take care of before I leave for the night.

All right Tim I will talk to you soon. Bye.

Bye.

* Tim hangs up the phone and sits there for a few seconds. He then turns to Roberts and Moore who are watching him closely. *

Moore, how is he behaving down there?

He's pissed off Tim, and wants out or at least to talk to you.

To fucking bad. Tell him that I will speak to him tomorrow sometime around dinnertime.

So you are really going to keep him in for the full forty-eight hours?

Yes Roberts I am going to keep him in the full forty-eight hours. I also want to know if he miss behaves why he is in there. I he does I might just have to see if I can't leave him there till he is released on Friday. 

Good. Then I will tell all my men to keep an eye on him. Maybe he will screw himself up for the rest of his stay. I would love to see him do something just like that wouldn't you Tim? 

I fucking hopes that he does.

So then there is nothing that can be done about his release then?

No Roberts nothing. 

Shit sorry Tim.

Hell is not me that you should be sorry for Roberts it Heaven. Because we all know that he is going to find a way to go after her.

Um Tim he also wants his lawyer to know that he is in there.

Fuck him Moore I don't have to tell his lawyer anything. He can tell Andy after he gets out that he was in. Plus he can tell him why he was in too.

Ok. Is there anything else you wanted me for?

Yeah there was Moore I want know why he wanted to see you earlier?

* Moore has a worried look crosses his face. Tim just sits there and smiles. *

Um he really just wanted to know how Shannon was doing and all.

Shannon with the WWF to isn't he?

Yeah he is Tim. Why is there a problem?

No but if I find out that you are doing favors for him because he helped your brother start out I will firer your ass quicker then you can count to ten.

* Both men just stare at each other. *

He didn't help Shannon and I don't do favors for any of the inmates here.

No well you better not be doing it. Oh and Moore I still have friends in the wrestling world too you know?

Yeah Tim I know. So is there anything else that you wanted for me or can I go because Smite would like to take his meal break ?

No that it you can go back to your post for now. 

Good.

* Moore gets up and heads out of the room to return to work. Roberts looks at Tim and starts to smile. *

Ok Tim what the hell are you up too?

Who me?

Yeah right who, me what the hell are you up too?

I know that Moore is one of the guards that Paulie has been getting to do him favors. I just wanted to let Moore know that I knew is all.

Why?

You will see and soon I promise.

You know that if you are right he is going to go back to Paulie with everything that you said to Fred?

Yes I know. And he will know that we are on to him and just maybe he won't go after Heaven this way.

So do you really think this is going to work?

* Tim is silent for a second before shaking his head no. *

No but then I had to try something at least.

I know Tim I know. So do you really still have friends in the wrestling world?

Oh hell yeah you better believe it. Hell between you and me how the hell else do you think that I know where Heaven is at right now. Plus I know that she was attacked last night too.

She was? Do you think that Paulie had something to do with that?

I would bet my life on it. Oh and I also know that Paulie owns a part of Shannon Moore contract too.

Wow you have been busy haven't you?

Hell Roberts that isn't even half of it.

Really what else do you have up your sleeve?

Well the only other thing that I will say is that Donovan is right now having a talk with Vince and Linda McMahon of the World Wrestling Federation. And if they are smart they will hire him on as the new head of security that they are looking for.

I'm impressed.

Good that is how it should be. Now why don't you get back to work because I have a few things to do before I can leave here tonight?

Sure. Hey how about grabbing a drink after work?

I've got a better idea why don't you grab your sons and bring them over to the house? The wife and daughter are going on a scout outing for Mommy and Daughters so the boy and me are on our own. I'll grab some steaks and we can watch some wrestling.

Smackdown isn't on till Thursday.

You forget I have the dish, which gets today's taping for Thursday right away. 

Damn that right that why the boy's tries to get to your house on Tuesdays.

So what do you say then is it a date?

You got it the boys will love it and I'll bring the drinks.

Ok then make it about seven.

We will be there. Hell I wonder if Heaven is going to have a match tonight?

Let's hope so. See you then.

Right.

* Roberts gets up and heads out of Tim's office. Tim reaches over and grabs the phone to call home and tell his wife that they are coming over. He figures he better call being it was her idea and a good one at that. *

Author Notes: Please don't flame me because I know Smackdown is taped and can not be seen before Thursday. This is just fiction. So Please Read and Review. I hope that you are enjoying this story.

Thanks 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	60. Chapter FiftyNine

****

Chapter Fifty-Nine

Everyone in the office is still quiet when all of sudden the door swings open which causes everyone to jump. In walks Shane, Kane and Taker who sees that everyone is just standing or sitting around in silence. Heaven is still standing in Bradshaw's arms with her head against his chest hiding her face for being scene. Rob is sitting on the windowsill a short distance away for her. Taker notices that Linda, Stephanie and Vince are sitting in chairs behind the desk. Al and a guy that Kane and Taker have never seen are sitting in a couple chairs across for the desk. Vince gets up and walks around the desk to shake Taker and Kane's hands. Shane walks around and takes a seat next to Stephanie. They then walk over to where Bradshaw is standing with Heaven. Rob gets up and after leaning in and kissing Heaven on the head goes and sits in a chair near Al. Kane leans over and swipes a piece of hair off of the side of Heavens face. This causes her to glance at Kane who can see that she has been crying silently on Bradshaw chest. He slowly takes her from Bradshaw and into his arms so that he can hug her tightly. He leans down and kisses the top of her head. And then leans down to whisper into her ear. *

Are you ok little one?

* She shakes her head no. *

Kiddo you're not alone here right? You know that right?

* She slowly shakes her head no. This causes Kane to hug her even closer. Taker who has heard what Kane said to her reaches out and closes his hand over hers. She hangs on as if he is a lifeline. She slowly slides over and into Takers other arm without letting go of his hand or looking up into his face. He wraps his arm around her and hugs her to him tightly. She still hasn't looked up and into his face. So he places a finger under her chin and forces her to look up. He sees that she is still crying and wipes the tears off her face with his fingertips. He then kisses her on the head before leaning down and whispering in her ear. *

What can I do to help you sweetie? Tell me little girl and I will do it I swear to god I will? Please just tell me?

* She softly whispers back to him. *

You are helping me Taker, just by hanging on to me. So if you could just a little while longer?

You got it darling. I am not going anywhere on you. Like Kane says you is not alone here Heaven. 

* Heaven hugs him tightly. Vince clears his throat. *

****

Heaven?

Yeah Vince lets get this done and over with.

Do you want to sit down?

No. If it would be ok with you I would sooner stand?

Sure Heaven what ever you want.

Kane? Bradshaw? We can get more chairs if we need to.

No. 

* Both men answer at once. Kane moves over to the other side of Taker so that Bradshaw can stand next to Heaven too. Bradshaw reaches out and rubs her back till she shakes her head ok. She looks up at Taker and tries to smile. Then she slowly turns around in his arm as then are still hugging her. Kane reaches over and takes her hand in his. Bradshaw hand her the bottle of water that Vince had given her earlier. She takes a drink and then hands it back to him. *

Vince why don't you introduce Frank before Heaven starts?

Yeah Linda that is a real good idea. Taker and Kane this is Frank Donovan who Linda and I have just hired as the new head of security for the WWF. Frank these men are two of our best wrestlers The Undertaker or Taker as most of us call him and his brother Kane. 

* Frank gets up and shakes both of their hands. *

Yes I have heard of both of you, as you two are my nieces and nephews favorite wrestlers.

* After shaking Takers hand he puts his hand on Heavens cheek. *

Are you sure that you want to do this Heaven?

* She smiles up at him and nod her head yes when as if she is sure that she wants to do this. *

Don't see were I have really got a choice being things being what they are. Hell Fuck.

Heaven? What is it darling?

Shit Taker, what it is, is that an asshole who tried to ruin my life awhile back is most 

likely going to try again if he hasn't already. Hell who am I trying to kid the attack last night was most likely set up by a scum that tried to kill me a little over four years ago. So because if it was him, he will try again it's only far that you and Kane know what might be coming your way along with the WWF.

Heaven Vince and I do know a little bit about this so if you would prefer not to we would understand?

No I might as well do it but if it would be ok I would sooner just go right through it without any questions to the end?

Of course dear.

* Frank hugs her once more and then goes over and sits back down. Taker tightens his hold on Heaven. *

Are you sure that you want Taker and me here?

Shit. Kane, I am the one who asked that you two be here because I'm hoping to only explain this once. 

Ok little one then we are not going anywhere.

You might want to after I finish my story Kane.

No what little girl I already told you that you have friends here. 

Ok. Well I guess the best way to start is to tell you how I know Frank first. See Frank used to be a Utah cop from my home town which is were we met back over four years ago in an alley there. I hell I should say we being Rob. Bradshaw, Al, and myself have known Frank for quite awhile now. Though I don't really remember meeting him the first time or for even a few months after that. See Frank was the first Detective to reach the scene of the crime just as the paramedics did. I shit maybe I should start at the beginning. I had this Manger slash Agent back when I first broke into the wrestling business in Montana. He was the one that ran mostly everything from my type of character to the costumes to where my money when. His name was Paulie Bodman. 

* At the name of Paulie Bodman Taker tenses up. Heaven doesn't miss this and looks up at Taker and then over at Kane. Kane also is tense and has a look of pure hate on his face which he doesn't hide. * 

Something tells me that you might know him?

Yes baby we do know him. 

* This causes both Rob and Al to get to their feet. Bradshaw tenses up himself. *

He was our Agent when we first broke into the business till we found out that he was basically screwing us over. He was not happy when we dumped him and tried to cause us some trouble after wards.

Some trouble is a nice way to put it Taker. Because of him you spent three months in a local jail till we could prove that he set you up on a drug bust.

Really? You were not going by the name of Mean Mark backs then were you?

Yeah I was Heaven, why?

He talked about you the night that he ...

He?

Taker he wanted more then to be just my Manger slash Agent. I turned him down telling him that I was not interested. That we would be nothing but just friends I was engaged to be married to Bradshaw and had been for about six months. Hell I had even picked out my wedding dress. Two weeks later he showed up at my door at about 6:30 in the morning and when I opened the door he punched me in the face and then dragged me back to my bedroom. 

* Heaven starts to shake and Taker turns her around to face him. *

Darling you don't have to finish.

Yeah Taker I do but I love you for the fact that you just said that.

* He leans down and kisses her softly on the lips. Rob frowns while both Al and Bradshaw smile. Kane notices that Frank also smiles slightly. *

He raped me that day when he was done I told him to get out and too never come back. As a matter of fact I told him that if he did I would tell Bradshaw or Rob or Al that maybe I would even go to the Police with what he had done. He laughed in my face and told me that he would take me anytime that he wanted to. Especially since he took my virginity which he told me surprised him because he figured that Bradshaw and me had been doing it for awhile. He also told me to cut out the biker chic act because he doesn't like bikers because they are nothing but scum. I guess that must be where Molly gets it. 

* Rob flinches when Heaven say's this. She looks over and he can tell that she is sorry for saying it that it had just slipped out. Rob just smiles at her and she mouths sorry to him, which he nods ok back. She then turns back to face Taker and he sees the tears in her eyes 

and knows how hard this is for her. He also sees the look of hate and knows that she has to tell him so that someday she might get passed it. *

He never let me be a bad ass in character either and said that if I ever was a bad ass that I would regret it but good. Well a few nights later he did show back up at my place. But this time he was off the deep end. He grabbed me and through me down right on my front room floor. He raped me once again and the was going to leave but I made the mistake of telling him that he better leave before Bradshaw got there. He made me get dress like a biker bitch as he called it and then pulled me to the car. A few of my neighbors saw what he had done and told Bradshaw when he got there a little while later. Paulie drove around and was crazy telling me one minute that he loved me and the next that he hated me. Well he finally pulled into an alley were he raped me once more in the car and then made me get out. He pulled me down into this alley and there he told me that he was going to slice me up and leave me to die. 

* By this time there are tears running down not only Heavens face but just about everyone in the room. Bradshaw has turned away from the group and is staring out the window. Rob has gotten up and is pacing around the room. Al has gone over to Bradshaw and has put his arm over his shoulders. *

He pulled this switch blade type knife that was really like a razor. He had his hand on my throat and my back to him. He pressed it into my skin right over my heart till it started to bleed some. He then turned me back around to face him so that I could look into his eyes and he keep bring the blade down to cut me over and over. I remember falling to the ground and he just kept cutting me. I don't know for how long all I do remember is feeling the burning that it caused in my skin every time it cut. I remember thinking no hoping that I would just die so that it would be over.

* She is silent for a moment reliving what she is telling. Kane reaches over and touches her face, which causes her to jump slightly. She once again starts telling them what had happened next. *

He finally left but all I remember then is feeling Bradshaw's arms around me, and him bagging me not to leave him. He wrapped me in his duster and held me to the paramedics show up. Frank showed up with them and I really don't remember any of that. I don't know how Bradshaw found me either I just know that if he hadn't I would not be here today. I guess that I die twice on the way to the hospital but somehow they got me back. It took almost eight hundred stitches to put me back together. Which is were all the scars came for and it's also why I have the tattoos even though I hate needles. I hate the scars even more because every time I have to see them I remember. I spent about five months or so in the hospital and Rob bought me my bike to try and get me going again. Mom and Dad almost killed him for buying it for me. They would never let me have one before that cause they were afraid that I would kill myself on it. I rode it shortly after I got out of the hospital and I made Rob do my tank to represent the day that I died. Paulie ran from the 

Police and it took almost a year to bring him to trial. The rape charge was dropped because some of the evidence got mixed up with someone else. The D. A. charged him with attempted murder and got him eight to fifteen on the charge.

And that is how it should have stayed too.

Yeah Frank but it didn't about ten months ago he got a re-trial because of some more of the evidence that wasn't marked right. Well long story short he ended up only getting charged with bodily endangerment. And Bradshaw, Al and Rob I'm sorry I didn't tell you he was being re-tried but because I told my parents they ended up getting killed in and ice and snow storm because Dad was worried about me. I couldn't chance losing you guys too. Anyway all he got three to five, which means that with time, served and good behavior he gets out on Friday. So like I said I know that the guy who attacked me last night was someone that he paid. He knows I'm here and he will come after me one of these days to finish what he started. And Taker if he finds out about you and you being who you and Kane are well he will come after you too. 

* She starts to pull out of Takers arms but he pulls her back in. He forces her to look up at him even though she has tears falling down her face. *

Heaven I swear to you that I will not let that bastard get to you again. And Kane and I can worry about ourselves so don't you worry. You are not alone here and never will be. Do you hear me?

* She can't answer but leans into him and cries harder. Kane places and arm around her and the other across Takers shoulders. He then leans down and talks to Heaven. *

Kid if he even tries to come near you I will promise you that he will be sorry because all of us in this home and hell in this company won't stand for anyone hurting one of our own. And little girl you are one of ours now.

* Heaven hugs Kane around the neck and he stands up putting his arms around her waist and lifting her up. Vince comes around the desk with Linda and reaches a hand out and touches her back. *

Kane is right because Heaven you are now a member of the WWF and no one messes with my superstars.

* Heaven lets go of Kane and turns around to Vince. * 

Vince I don't want to be any trouble for you.

Heaven you aren't any trouble and hell we have our new head of security on top of it. But I don't want you taking any chances so you follow whatever safety checks that Frank 

comes up with. Do you understand?

Yes sir.

Good. 

Vince?

Yeah Kane what?

Taker and I want her in our room at all times from now on.

Hey now wait a minute I think that she should be with Bradshaw and me.

No way Rob. 

* Vince lets out a whistle for silence. Everyone looks at him but gets quiet. *

Heaven who do you want to room with?

* Heaven looks around the room and then as normally as she can she answers. * 

Well I was thinking maybe with that Brock dude.

* This causes Al, Kane and Bradshaw to roar with laughter. Rob just looks at her like she has gone nuts. Taker reaches out and pulls her to him. He then leans down and looks right into her face. He has a deadly serious look on his face. *

I should spank you ass for that one young lady. 

Well you could or you could give me a better reason for staying in your room with Kane and you. Other then for my safety.

* Taker leans in close and smiles a smile that makes his green eyes twinkle. He then leans over and kisses her hard on the lips making her gasp for air. He then reaches behind her and smacks her once hard on the ass. This causes her to jump breaking the seal of their kiss. *

Hey what was that for?

That was so that you remember that I'm not called the American Bad Ass for nothing brat. Ok?

Ok. Vince I love my brother and Bradshaw but I would like to say in a room with my 

Partners. But maybe before Rob starts to flip out him and Bradshaw could have adjoining rooms to our? 

I think that could be worked out. Would that suit all of you for now?

No but then I guess with Heaven I don't get any other choice do I?

Nope big brother you don't.

* Heaven walks over to Rob and hugs him. He hugs her tightly back. *

We still need to talk.

I know but how about if we do that a little later? Please?

* He gives her an evil eye, which she responds to by sticking her tongue out at him. This causes him to laugh. *

You know Taker is right you are a brat and maybe I should spank your ass too?

Hey now this isn't fair I have already been spanked twice today.

Ok then be good the rest of the day.

I'll try but I won't promise.

* Rob smiles at her and hugs her once more. Heaven turns back to the people in the room and once again has tears in her eyes. *

I would like to say thanks to you all for making me a part of a family here.

* Linda walks up to Heaven and hugs her. *

You are so very welcome Heaven and thank you for become a part of our family. 

* Linda walks back over to the desk and picks up her notebook that she writes the up coming matches in. She smiles over at Stephanie who still has tears in her eyes. *

Now I know that you and the rest of the company need to know whom you are wrestling tonight. So Al and Bradshaw you are against Harvard and Dreamer like I told you last night. Rob you are going against Jeff Hardy in a ladders match. for the Intercontinental belt that Jeff has.

Cool big brother. 

****

Yeah it is are we pulling to see who wins it Linda?

Yes. Get Jeff later and we will pull it. Now Heaven you were supposed to go up against 

Molly tonight but being what we just found out that may not be a good idea.

I still would like too be doing that match Linda if I could?

Well Vince what do you think?

I don't want either one of you using this to get back at the other.

I don't have anything to get back at her for other then the comment about me being biker scum. And that I most likely can not even wrestle.

* Vince looks at Heaven for a second then shakes his head ok. *

Ok as long as Molly understands the same thing. Kane I want you to be the one to walk her to the ring though. And Taker before you start arguing with me about this I figure why set Molly off anymore then she might already be. 

Ok Vince as long as one of us is there in case something goes wrong.

Good now with that settled who do you have the brothers of Destructions up against tonight Linda?

Well I going to make it The Dudley Boys and Trish in an inter-gender match but with Heaven getting hurt last night I was thinking of changing it to Test and Kurt Angle with Stacy walking them down.

I think I like that one better for tonight. This way Heaven and Stacy can just do a little sideline fighting till this weekend and then you can use Trish and the Dudley Boys.

All right dear then it The Brothers with Heaven walking them down against Test and Kurt with Stacy walking them down. I'll give the Dudley and DX a shot at each other tonight then.

Sounds good. Heaven we're going to let you win because you had to lose last night in your debut match.

Ok Vince and thank you. 

You're welcome. Why don't you all go do what you have to for now and if Linda or I need you we will come find you? And Heaven I will talk to Molly too so that she knows this is not to get even with each other. Then I will tell her to go and find you so that you 

can plan your match out.

Ok Vince.

Yes Vince that would be a good idea. Shane why don't you take the list of who is fighting whom tonight to the pit. And Stephanie you can take this list of interviews to Coach.

Well Frank why don't I take you for a walk around the place and then we can get you on the job for tonight. 

* Everyone starts to head out of the office Taker and Rob each have taken on of Heavens hands. Kane Bradshaw and Al are bringing up the rear. They are all smiling at Taker and Heaven. Vince and Frank leave the office but head the other way. Stephanie and Shane also come out of the office and head the same way as their Dad. Linda sticks her head out of the door and calls after Heaven. *

Heaven?

* Heaven turns around to look at Linda. *

Yes Linda?

I was asked to give you a message by Bob who said to have you call either Quake or Spitfire because both had been trying to get a hold of you after seeing you get hit last night.

Oh damn. Ok Linda and thank you.

* She turns back around and both Al and Bradshaw are laughing at her. Rob is just smiling a smart-ass grin. *

Shut up you too it's not funny.

Sure it is Hells because you are going to get it when you talk to either one of them. Especially Quake.

Who Quake?

Taker, Quake is my last tag team partner and he is also good friend.

And who is Spitfire?

Well Kane Spitfire is my best friend in the WC and someone I think I will have to introduce you to. I know that she will want to meet you.

****

Really how come? 

I think you will just have to wait because I think it should be a surprise. As a matter of fact I should call her and see when she has so time off coming.

Oh no little one you are not going to fix me up with someone without telling me about her first.

What to bet?

I'll bet. I'll bet that I am going to spank your ass if you even try. 

* Heaven takes her cell phone out of her pocket and starts dialing a number. Kane goes to grab her but she dodges him and finishes dialing. Bradshaw start to laugh hysterical. Kane looks at him and takes a step towards Heaven who turns and runs down the hallway toward the locker room with her phone to her ear. Everyone is laughing at the two of them. Rob turns and looks at Taker who looks back. *

Don't you hurt her because if you do I will kick your ass.

I won't do that to her.

Ok. I'm still going to talk to her about you.

Yeah I figured that you would. 

Yeah but I'm going to give you a chance to talk to her first so you have to tomorrow morning to do so.

All right and thank you Rob.

Don't thank me yet because I'm still hoping that she will let me set her up with Edge or Christian or someone else. But thank you for watching out for her last night.

I plan on keeping that job weather she tells me to take a hike or not.

Good because if Paulie comes after here she is going to need everyone to keep an eye on her to keep her safe.

Well then we will just have to all do that.

Yes we will.

* They have reached Rob, Al and Bradshaw's locker room. Taker sticks his hand out to 

Rob to shake. Rob looks at it and then shakes it. Bradshaw jabs Al in the ribs and both men smile at each other. Rob goes on into the locker room and Taker after shaking hands with Al and Bradshaw heads down to his own locker room. When he walks in he finds his brother down on the floor with Heaven sitting on his chest ticking him while talking on her phone. He comes in and picks her up off of Kane who is breathless and sits down on one the couches with her in his lap. She smiles at him and leans forward and kisses him quickly She then keeps talking to who ever she called. Kane lies on the floor looking up at the two of them catching his breath and smiles at Taker who smiles back. *

Author Notes: Sorry this one is long but then I write them how I think them. Please Read and Review. And thanks to those of you who are. Please don't flame me if I mixed something up because with fifty-nine Chapter I might have done that.

Thanks

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com

****


	61. Chapter Sixty

****

Chapter Sixty

* Quake and Spitfire are in the gym with about four or five other wrestlers running through there up coming matches for tonight's show. Spitfire and another woman wrestler have just finish using the ring when Quake comes up behind Spit and tries to get her into a half nelson. She spins around grabbing his arm and going low knocks his feet out for under him. He lies there grinning up at her when all of a sudden her cell phone goes off in her bag. She reaches over Quake to where her bag has landed and grabs her cell phone out of the pocket. She looks at the callers ID and sees that it is Heavens cell phone number. She turns it on and puts it to her ear. She hears screaming and glances at Quake who knows that she is worried. *

Hello?

* All she can hear is laughing and what sounds like running feet. *

Hello Heaven, Heaven damn it answer me.

* She can hear a door slam and then what sounds like it opening again. *

Heaven comes on talk to me.

Spit hold on.

* Spitfire can tell that she is out of breath. All of a sudden it sounds like that phone has been dropped. Someone lets out a scream. *

Damn it Heaven what is happening.

* She doesn't get an answer but can hear what sounds like a fight for the phone and then something or someone ends up hitting the floor. She is starting to panic. She can once again hear someone laughing. *

Hells come on please talk to me.

* Quake sits up and takes the phone from Spitfires hand. He listens for a second and then calls Heavens name. *

Heaven Hell-end Darkside answer me.

Quake?

Heaven what the hell is going on? Damn it Darkside if you don't start talking to me right now I'm going to kick you ass next time I see you. Heaven please?

Oh hey a crazy man who wanted my phone was chasing me Quake so sorry about that I had to run down the hall while I was dialing. 

Why and where the hell are you? Do you need me to call the Police for you?

No do not call the Police. I'm in my locker room in the United Center in Chicago. And the why is easy because I threatened one of my new partners that I was going to set him up with Spit.

Oh hell now why would you do that? That is just damn right mean.

* Spitfire is still watching Quake with a lot of worry in her eyes. Quake looks up and smiles at her to let her know that Heaven is ok. *

Well for one thing he told me I couldn't or if I tried without telling him about her first he would spank my ass. 

Oh big mistake on his part because with you that like waving a red flag in front of a bull. But why would you want to put your partner through that hell. 

You would not ask that if you think about that for a second. Plus for another if you seen the last match to last nights show you would know why?

Oh the fire guy? 

Fire guy what fire guy. Damn it Quake what are you and Hells talking about. And give me back my goddamn phone. She called me not you.

* Spitfire goes to try and take her phone back from Quake. He reaches out with one hand and grabs her wrist pulling her towards him. He then reverses it and pulls it up behind her back. She is still trying to grab the phone from him. *

Behave Spit or else I will tell Heaven not to do it.

Do it? Do what? What the fuck is Heaven doing?

Well if she hears you talking like that she might not do it. 

Oh Shit Quake what is she doing already?

* Heaven can hear what Spit is saying and is laughing. She is also still tickling Kane as she found out he is very ticklish. *

Hey Heaven Spit wants to know what are you doing and what is going on?

Well Quake tell her that I am setting Spit up and tickling the hell out of my partner at the same time. While sitting on his chest of course.

You're not?

Sure I'm and if you don't believe me hold on.

* Heaven pulls the phone away from her ear and holds it down to Kane. *

Kane would you please tell Quake that I am doing what I just told him I was?

Sure but then will you get off?

No but I'll think about it.

You're a real brat little girl.

Yep.

* She puts the phone to Kanes ear. Quake has heard what they were saying. *

Quake?

Yes, Kane?

Yep that would be me.

* At the mention of Kane Spitfire sits still and listens for a few seconds. *

So she got you down?

Yeah and I'm still not sure how the hell she did it?

Hell with Hells there none of us have ever been able to figure it out. But there are a few ways to get her off.

Really then please do tell because if not I'm going to be in big trouble and soon.

* At this point Heaven knows what is going to happen and takes her phone away from his ear. *

Sorry partner but I can't have Quake giving away my secrets now can I?

* She starts tickling for Kane again and then puts the phone back to her ear. *

****

And you just wait till the next time I see you. Trying to give way my secrets are you? Just you wait.

Hey now Heaven would I do that?

Yes. But you know I'll get even with you next time I see you right?

Yeah. Hell and to think you will be getting your chance to do that on Thursday?

Thursday? You are coming to see me?

Yep Spit and me are both coming and Bob has given us to Tuesday to be back.

Cool. We will be in Michigan by then. Why don't you both say at the house with me?

Is that going to be ok with Rob?

I'm sure that it will but I will check and let you know.

Great.

* Spitfire who has been sitting quiet has had enough and starts to struggle again. *

What the hell are you two up too already?

Well Heaven has offered us to stay with her at her and Robs house while we are in Michigan. Plus she is tickling her partner, and is trying to set you up with the fire dude. But I think I am going to tell her not to do that.

Shit if you do that Quake I swear to god I will kick you fucking ass from here to Timbuktu. And if Heaven listens to you she will have a fucking fireball heading her way too.

* Heaven can hear Spitfire threatening Quake and starts to laugh harder. Kane is still trying to get up but she has moved up higher and is sitting on his chest ticking him some more. She has his arms pinned down and next to his body so that he can't get to her. Because of the way she is sitting her pants legs are hiked up her legs. Kane notices that she has quite a few scars on her legs and a few on her arms. He also notices because she is sitting on some of the back of her shirt that it has come down and is reviling the black rose over her heart. Even with the tat he can still see the scar that she talked about. The first one that Paulie made that night over her heart. She leans forward and starts tickling him again. Finally Quake comes back on the line. * 

****

Heaven I think maybe you should find someone else to set this guy up with?

Really Quake and why is that?

I don't think that she is interested at all. You know fire and all just ain't her thing anymore.

Quake you dirty son of a bitch just wait till I get up.

* Heaven can hear some of the other wrestlers in the room calling out and telling Quake that he better run when he lets go. Heaven laughs because she knows that they are right because if Spit gets a hold of Quake she will make him pay. *

Really Quake she is that interested but doesn't want me to tell him anything about her? Not even about that little thing with her tongue. 

Oh little girl you best not be setting me up without telling me every thing about her first? Damn it girl quit tickling me already I can't breathe.

Damn Heaven your telling him about what she can do with her tongue?

Heaven I'm going to kick your ass too when I see you.

Oh so you think her tongue has scared him off. Oh well at least you tried Heaven.

Fuck you both. I'm going to get you too so you have been warned.

* Quake starts laughing which causes Spitfire to struggle even harder and starts swearing at Quake. At the same time Heaven starts tickling Kane even harder which causes him to swear at her. * 

God damn it if you don't stop I swear I'm going to beat your ass.

Oh my god Quake did she just say that?

Yep Hells she sure did but did he too? 

He sure did. Now I know that I have to set them up and not tell him anything about him.

Yeah Heaven I think that you must now. Hell I can't believe that they both did that? 

Tell me about it it's not like they could beat our asses anyway. 

That right not in less they maybe had an army.

* When Quake say's this Heaven starts to laugh. At this point Taker comes into the locker 

room and sees Heaven sitting on Kane's chest tickling him. He walks over and picks Heaven up off of Kane. He then walks over and sits on one of the couches with Heaven in his lap. She leans over and quickly kiss him. *

Hey whom did you just kiss?

* This causes Spitfire to stop struggling and for Quake to let go of her. Which wasn't the smartest thing that he should have done. Spit punches him in the arm and then grabs her phone away for him. *

So who the hell did you just kiss? And it best not have been the fire dude?

It wasn't the fire dude and by the way his name is Kane.

Kane?

Yep.

So if you know what good for you Heaven you will set me up right?

Of course. But I am going to have to tell him a few things about you too.

Like what?

Oh I don't know like maybe you like to set of pryo's as much as he does. And maybe that you are called Spitfire because for one you have firery red hair but also for the fact that you spit fire.

* At the mention of this Kane who was still lieing on the floor sits up interested in what Heaven is say. Hell maybe he even will let Heaven set him up when they come down to visit. Taker who is sitting there rubbing Heaven back is enjoying the new feelings that he is having. *

Ok but don't tell him about the tongue thing ok?

Ok for now.

Heaven you are a bitch do you know that?

Oh hell Spit I'm the one who told you I was a bitch on the first night that we met.

True so have you told them that yet?

Hell they already know that too.

****

So are you going to tell me who you were just kissing?

Nope.

Hell Spit tell her we already know that it's that American Bad Ass Fire Breathing Tattooed Dragon that she is kissing.

* Quake says this loud enough for Heaven to hear which causes her to laugh. What Quake didn't know was that Damien and Bob had just come in behind them. They also heard what he had said. Damien takes one look at Bob and walks out of the room. Bob walks over to were Spit and Quake is sitting. Bob leans over Spitfire and takes her phone putting it to his ear. *

You just warn him that if he hurts you in anyway I will bring my whole damn company down to kick his tattooed ass for you.

I will Bob. But he's not going to hurt me. Hell if anything maybe he can save me?

* Heaven looks deep into Takers eyes as she says this. Taker reaches a hand up and runs it gently down the side of her face. *

Well girl if you are already letting him into your heart then maybe he just might be the one to do that. 

Hell Bob I think he has all ready taken it over.

Scares you doesn't it?

More then anyone will ever know.

It is ok to let some one in completely you know?

Is it?

Heaven? Are you all right baby?

I don't really know any more Bob but something tells me that time will tell.

I think your right. So did these clowns tell you that they were coming to check up on you?

Yep and thank you.

Why? What did I do?

You know what you did and thanks.

You're welcome doll and you know it. So how is the head feeling today?

Oh so you saw what happened?

Yes I did and how many times does this make now that you have been split open?

Hell if I know way too many to count.

True. Oh and you know that nephew that I always talk about? My sisters kid who is a wrestler but wanted to do it all on his own?

Yeah what about him?

He's the one who got you with the hammer last night.

Gonzo is your nephew?

* Kane and Taker both glance at each other. *

Yep. Oh and I talked to him today and I hope you give him all kind of grief for pinching you on the ass.

* Heaven laughs. *

Oh believe me Bob his grief has just started for pinching my ass. And hell he is going to wish that he had pinched the Satan's ass instead of mine. 

* This causes Bob, Kane and Taker to all start laughing. *

Good. Now you behave and I'll give you back to Spitfire but she got a match soon.

Ok and you take it easy Bob.

Will do Heaven. Bye.

Bye.

* Bob hands Spitfire back her phone. Heaven leans forward and once more kisses Taker but this time for a lot longer. *

Ok Heaven quit kiss that man for a second and say good bye so that you can go and do more already.

All right but I will talk to you tomorrow and you can tell me where and when you are coming in.

Ok Heaven will do. I'm going to say good bye but don't hang up because Quake wants to say good bye too.

All right then bye.

Bye.

* Spitfire hands her phone to Quake who takes it quickly. *

Hey brat you be good till we get there.

I will think about it.

That's all I can ask. Oh and tell Kane I will teach him how to get out of your tickle hold when I get there.

I'll tell him but it ain't going to happen. Kane Quake said to tell you that he will teach you how to get out of my tickle hold when he gets here.

Ok tell him thanks.

He said thanks. But it ain't going to happen is all I got to say to that.

Well we will see about that. Oh and quit leaving your phone on your bike.

I'll try. See you and Spitfire soon. 

Ok Bye. 

Bye.

* They both hang up their phones. Heaven leans over and starts making out with Taker. Kane gets up and walks into the bathroom to get a shower. And to give Taker and Heaven a few moments alone together. Kane wonders if Spitfire is anything like Heaven. God he hopes so. Quake gjves Spitfire back her phone and then gives her a hand up. She hugs him and then turns and hugs Bob. They all smile because just maybe Heaven has finally found some one to let into her life and more so her heart. *

Author Notes: Sorry I go from having short Chapters to really long ones. Please Read and Review and To those of you who are my heart felt thanks go out to you. Without your Reviews I probably wouldn't post anymore. So please keep it up. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	62. Chapter SixtyOne

****

Chapter Sixty-One

* Scott Hall and Sara Callaway have just returned home from an extended weekend in Houston Texas. Scott unlocks the door to his and Sara house in Richmond North Carolina as the answering machine by the door just goes off. All of a sudden they can hear Kevin Nash voice asking where the hell could they fucking be. Scott puts down their bags and grabs the phone. Sara sets down what she has carried on the table and turns to look at Scott. *

Jesus Christ Kev what the hell is your problem?

Scott?

No Kev. Who the fuck else would be answering my goddamn phone? 

Where the hell have you been? I must have called you at least a dozen times since last night.

We were out in Houston picking up some of Sara things. Taker had them put into storage after he changed the locks because he didn't want her anywhere near his house.

* When Scott say's this Sara starts storming around. Kevin waits impatient *

It should have been my house if that fucking lawyer knew what he was doing.

Hell Sara the house was Takers long before you two got together there wasn't anything that the lawyer could do about it.

Fuck you Scott. Just who the hell side are you on?

Sara you know that I am on your side. Hell it's just maybe you should go ahead and give Taker his divorce so that we can go ahead and get married.

* At the mention of Scott marrying Sara, Kevin makes a face. Sara walks over to Scott and gives him a kiss, which he returns greedily. *

I will soon Scott I just want to make Taker pay a little longer. He owes me more for everything that he has put me through

Yeah ok Sara I know it is just that I would really like to get married and soon.

I know and we will I promise. So what does Kevin want? 

* Kevin smiles because he can hear Sara changing the subject on Scott. Scott is one of 

****

Kevin's oldest friends but some times he is just plain out stupid. Especially when it comes to this bitch. *

So Kevin what was so important that you tried calling so many times since last night?

You didn't watch the show?

No. But I think Sara set the VCR to tape it. Hey Sara did you set the VCR for last nights show?

Don't I always?

Yeah. So Kevin what so important about last nights show?

Watch it after we talk but be prepared for Sara to go ape shit on you.

Shit how come?

Just watch it. Oh and then pack yourselves because I need you in Michigan by Thursday Morning. No wait lets make that by Wednesday night.

Why?

Easy the man say's it times for us to use that clause in your contract. It's time that you and Sara come back to the WWF. 

* Scott stands there in silence for a few seconds. *

Kevin I'm not clean. I mean I haven't been getting drunk but I am still drinking. Plus I'm not in a program.

Doesn't matter. Andy will make sure that we have a doctor and all the proper paper work that we need.

* Scott rubs his chin on sure of how to put this. Finally he just blurts it out the best that he can. *

Kev I don't think I can do this. 

Oh well sorry buddy but I've got something important for you and he's not going to take no for an answer.

What is so important? Who's not going to take no for an answer? Hell No one fucking owns me but Paulie and he's still in prison for awhile.

* Sara who has wander over to the television turns it on and after rewinding the tape from last nights Raw start the player. She starts to fast forward it like she always does looking for Taker. *

Yeah well he is only in till some time on Friday. Then he is back out and in the thick of wrestling once again.

No way I though that he got like ten years or so for trying to kill that girl?

He got out of that about a year ago. He only had to serve like three years with good behavior.

No fucking way. Hell he must have really pulled some major strings.

Yeah I guess that he did. And he wants you back in the WWF and he wants it by show time on Thursday.

Why?

* Just then Sara comes across the interview with Heaven. She lets out a scream, which cause Scott to take the phone and walk into the front room. Kevin laughs because he realizes that Sara must be watching the tape from last night. *

You rotten son of a bitch. Just fucking keep staring at that sleazy bitch.

* Scott stands back and watches Heaven. While Kevin keeps laughing in his ear and Sara keeps swearing. Finally Kevin gets control of him self enough so that he can talk. *

I see Sara has found the interview?

Yes. Who the hell is she?

Oh Scott just watch her and then give me a call back later but she is the reason that you are coming back. 

But why who is she?

Her name is Heaven Hell-end Darkside. Oh by the way she is the one that Paulie tried to kill and went to prison because of.

What? And now she is with the WWF?

Yep and it gets better lots better. Go ahead and watch her match, it is next, and then watch Takers, which is last. But make sure that you don't turn it off till after Taker leaves 

the ring area.

Ok but I'm not going to like this I'm I?

You I don't know but Sara is going to hate it.

Great. Ok I'll call you when it's all over. Then you can fill me in on the rest of things.

Sound good man. I'll talk to you later.

Yeah later.

* Both men hang up the phones and Scott walks over to the couch. He sits down next to Sara who is watching with great interest. After the interview is over and Heaven chokeslams Chyna they watch the match and then the ending of it with Taker helping Heaven out of there. Scott notices that Heaven passes out just before she reaches the curtain. Sara starts to slowly fast-forward the tape. *

Sara, Kevin said that Taker got the main event on this one.

Oh ok. So what is he up too?

I'm not sure but he said to watch it and to watch it till Taker leaves the ring.

Oh he did well I wonder what the hell is up? Especially with this Heaven Darkside?

I don't know but I'm sure that we well and soon.

Yeah.

* Sara who has been fast forwarding again stops and watches Takers match with DX. She sees him deliberately missing a few hits including the one where Kane takes an elbow. She laughs because she knows that they must have done something to him. Finally it comes to the end of the match and he gets the pin after the last ride. They are watching as Taker calls for a mic and then calls for Heaven to come out. Scott glances over and sees that Sara is sitting on the edge of the couch. They listen as Taker tells Heaven he's got something to ask and she talks first call Triple H Gonzo. Sara jumps up when Taker asks her to join the Brothers of Destruction. *

You rotten mother fucking bastard. When I wanted to join you told me that the Brothers where just that Brothers. Hell you assholes had trouble with me just walking you out. And the only time that I really got to help was when DDP was stalking me for the damn story line. And Vince wasn't happy when I got physical in that story line either. Hell I had to trick Taker into letting me do half of that stuff. And now he is going to let some sleazy biker bitch in like it's no big deal. Hell I bet he is fucking her too. Hell for that matter I bet Kane is too and that why he's standing they with a big ass smile under his goddamn mask too.

* Sara goes on rationing and raving about Taker and the WWF. Scott just keeps watching till Taker, Kane, and Heaven all flip and fly out of the ring. He picks up the phone and dials Kevin back as Sara starts flinging this at the television. Kevin picks up and can hear the commotion going on. He knows that Sara is pissed off and big time. *

So what do you think?

I think I would rather not say right now.

Yeah I guess that I can't say that I blame you.

* All of a sudden Kevin hears a loud crashing noise. He starts to laugh and Scott starts to swear softly. *

Let me guess she just put something through the television again?

Yeah a lead crystal flower vase that we just brought back for Houston. 

Oh sorry man.

Yeah well she didn't like the fact that Heaven just got on his bike with him and Kane. 

Oh well tell her that by Thursday she can be making their lives a living hell if she wants to come back with you?

I will but I think I will let her calm down before I tell her that.

* Sara walks up to Scott and takes the phone away from Scott. *

I want her ass Kevin.

Ok. Scott and you are coming back to the WWF and there is not a damn thing that Taker, Kane or Vince can do about it.

Great so then what do I have to do?

Nothing but be at the airport by 5:00 pm tomorrow night.

Where are we going?

****

Battle Creek Michigan. 

All right we will be there but I want to run into her and Taker as soon as I can.

I'll arrange it but Paulie has got plans too.

Fine. So is Taker fucking her yet?

Most likely yes.

Oh that bitch is going to pay. Here's Scott back I'm going up to pack.

* She hands Scott back the phone but then grabs him and kisses him. She rubs herself up against him and whispers softly into his ear. *

Make it quick or I'll just have to satisfy myself with out you. 

* She then grabs him bulge and squeezes it before quickly walking away. Scott quickly goes back to talking to Kevin. *

So is there anything I should know Kev?

I'll let you know when you get her. 

Ok then I'm going to say goodbye then and I will see you when we land in Michigan.

Sounds good Scott or and have fun.

* Both men laugh because Kevin and Scott both know how hot Sara can get especially when she is mad at Taker. They hang up without even saying good bye. Scott heads up stair to some hot love making with Sara. Kevin picks up the phone and dials Andy but only get the machine. He leaves a message that all is set and that Scott and Sara will both be in Michigan by Wednesday night. Kevin then goes down to the bar to pick up one of the girls because just the thought of how hot Sara was when she was mad at Taker was enough to give him a major hard on. *

Author Notes: I just want to say that I do like Sara and Taker together and think it's cool they just had a daughter but for story purpose she is a bitch. Which I am sure that she not in real life. Thanks For all the Nice Reviews And Susan I'm glad that you have finally been able to catch up. Please everyone keep Reading and Reviewing so I know what you all like. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	63. Chapter SixtyTwo

****

Chapter Sixty-Two

* Kane has come out of the shower to find that Heaven and Taker are still on the couch making out. Kane goes over and leans over them letting his long wet hair drip onto the two of them till they break the kiss and look up at him. He smiles down at Heaven and then picks her up and sits down with her in his lap. Taker raises an eyebrow at Kane because he knows that he is up to something. Hell for that fact he know that it is most likely that Kane thinks it time for them all to have a talk. Which is not a bad thing being that Rob has given him tilled tomorrow to tell her everything about himself. Kane turns Heaven toward him and then kisses her on the forehead. Then pushes her away so that he can see into her eyes while he is talking. Heaven is afraid that she isn't going to like what is coming. *

Little one I think it's time for us to do a little talking and to maybe get some ground rules down before anything goes any farther. And that goes for my big brother over there too.

* Kane glances over at Taker for a moment. He can feel Heaven shaking slightly like she is afraid. *

Right Bro?

Yeah Kane you are right. So what do you have in mind?

Well first I would like for the little one here to please tell me that the reason that you are shaking is because you're cold and not because you're scare of me.

* Heaven looks down at the ground and not into Kane or Takers face. Kane glances over at Taker who places a hand over Heavens. *

Little girl you have got no reason to ever be afraid of either one of us. Taker and I will never hurt you. Do you understand that don't you Heaven?

* She shakes her head yes but still won't look at either one of them. *

Then darling please looks at me for a second? Please?

* She looks up and into Takers eyes. He smiles at her and then reaches out and touch the side of her face. *

We are here for you no matter what ok? You're one of us now and that means that whenever you need us we will be there. 

Yeah Taker I know and thank you both for being their last night. But I don't want you getting hurt because of me. And hell if you hang with me that might jus happen if Paulie 

does decide to come after me when he gets out. Or hell if he has already decided to hire someone to come after me already.

Heaven why don't you let Kane and me worry about that you're not going to get rid of us. Right Kane?

Right Bro. Heaven there is nothing that you can do to change our minds about that so don't even waste your time.

Ok but I'm starting trouble with you guys and some of the wrestlers too. I didn't mean to do that and maybe I can fix that.

Heaven that brings up one of the things that I think we should get straight right away. You know that the incident in the hallway with Brock today will just be the start of it right?

Yes and I am sorry about that Kane.

****

Oh Hell Heaven do not be Brock is an asshole now and always has been an asshole. Him and Taker have been having problems since the day that Brock came to this company. But I think and I'm sure that Taker would agree that you should stay as far away from Brock as you can.

I do agree.

Guys I don't run for any one any more.

Well start.

Damn it Taker I can't because if I start now I will never.. I can not just run from things or trouble.

Little one what were asking you to do is just to try and avoid trouble is all. Please?

Ok Taker. I'll try but I am not going to take no shit from any one either.

Ok good enough for now but try to stay out of his way. Now another thing is that I know that you said that you would stay with us but are you sure that is what you really want to do? I mean especially with the attraction between you and Taker?

Yes I really do want to stay with you two. I feel safe when I'm around you guys. And the attraction between Taker and I well...

* Heaven looks down because she is blushing. *

Damn kid you turn the prettiest shade of pink I've ever seen. What do you think Taker?

I would say that is a real pretty shade of pint all right.

Are there any other rules that you two want me to heed to?

Actually there is a few more because Kane and I think that you shouldn't be alone anywhere right now. I know that Frank is going to put security on you while you are in the Arenas but don't go anywhere without let someone know. 

I'm not going to be afraid to go where I want to go. I'm not going to let Paulie ruin my life anymore then he already has. 

Heaven we're not asking you to hide from him or to let him ruin your life. We just want you be careful to we can find out who attacked you last night. 

What Kane is saying is that we just don't want them to get close to you again to get you this time. 

Ok guys I'll try not to go anywhere without telling someone first. 

Good girl and for once she is not arguing with us Taker.

I know Kane maybe you should see if she is running a fever.

* Kane goes to feel her forehead which causes Heaven to reach up one hand to tickle Kane and another one out to tickle Taker. Kane winks at Taker and they both grab her and start tickling hers. Then all end up falling to the floor in a heap tickling Heaven. Her shirt slides up her body showing a number of tattoos and scars. This causes Taker to stop tickling and to just look at Heaven. Heaven notices where Taker is looking and quickly pulls down her shirt. Kane notices this also and sits up pulling Heaven up and into his arms. Heaven looks down at the ground. *

Heaven?

* She doesn't answer. Finally Kane gripes her chin gentle and forces her to look up at Taker. *

I'm Sorry I didn't mean to stare.

It's ok Taker I know that they are gross.

No honey that not why I was staring. I was staring because I don't understand how that sick bastard could do that to such a sweet little thing like you.

****

* There are tears running down her face. Taker takes her into his arms and holds her tightly till she has quit crying. Kane gets up and walks into the bathroom and comes back out with a box of tissues. He hands them to Heaven who uses a few to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. She then looks up at Taker and tries to smile. *

Are you sure that you want a basket case around you all?

Yeah I think so what do you say Kane? 

Yep especially if that basket case is this little Angel sitting in your lap.

Ok any other rules then?

Yeah one for now and maybe more later.

Ok what is that Kane?

That you and Taker don't take your relationship any farther till you talk some more on your own. And then I hope you take it as far as you want little one. But you both need to talk first.

* Kane looks at his brother with a serious look on his face. Taker nods ok and then looks at Heaven. Heaven looks into his eyes and already knows that right now he couldn't tell her anything that would stop the feeling she has for them. *

I'll listen to him Kane, but like I said earlier no one is going to tell me who to kiss or even whom to fuck.

Fair enough little one I just think that if you guys talk first then nothing anyone is going to say will hurt either one of you.

He's right you know Heaven.

Ok. So when do you want to talk?

How about now? 

Fine with me this way you can tell me about yourself and why Rob doesn't like you. Before he does.

Yeah well he did tell me that he would give me till tomorrow morning to tell you myself but then he was said that he going to have a talk with you. 

* Kane looks at Taker shock because he didn't know that Rob had done that. Heaven 

smiles a smile that lights up her face. *

Well then Taker maybe he doesn't hate you as much as you think he does?

Oh no he still hates me and that I am sure of.

Why?

Because he did also tell me that he hoped that after we talked that you would still let him set you up with like Edge or Christian or one of the others.

* This causes Heaven to laugh. Taker and Kane just watch her. *

He should know by now that I don't need his help in picking out a man and that I will not take his help after he set me up for Prom. 

Prom?

Oh yeah he didn't like the fact that I wasn't going because the guy I had been dating at the time had a death in the family and had to go out of town. So he set me up with this nice guy as he put it but as soon as I got into the car all he did was paw me. After doing this for most of the prom he had the never to tell my boyfriends best friend that he had me. He came and told be so I body slammed the little bastard right there in the middle of the dance floor and then moonsaulted from a table right onto him. Then I told him that was as close to my body he was ever going to get in less he climbed into a wrestling ring someday. 

You did not do that did you?

Come on Kane it's Heaven you're asking that to.

Yes that is true. So then what happened? 

Well the little jerk tell me that being my brother had to get me the date he figures that I must be desperate so he figures he can have me. So I beat the hell out of him and then got suspended and couldn't cross the stage with my graduation class. 

So what did you do to Rob?

Oh lets just say that after I walked home the four miles in heels he ended up feeling everything I felt plus some.

* They all laugh. Kane stood up and then leans down and picks Heaven up out of Takers lap. He hugs her and kisses her on the top of the head. He then reaches down and grabs 

Taker by the hand helping him to his feet. *

****

I'm going to go and grab something to drink why don't you two take a few minutes and talk.

Yeah Kane that sounds like a good idea. When we are done we will join you down in the cafeteria.

Ok Taker. And little girl listens ok?

Yes Kane I will listen. 

Good I'll catch you down there in a little while.

* Kane walks out the door. Heaven sits down on the couch and Taker starts to pace around the room. Finally he starts to talk and Heaven sits there listening. *

Um shit I guess that the best way is for me to just tell you about myself and then if you have any questions I'll answer them.

All right that fine with me Taker.

Heaven I guess that I should tell you that I have been married and divorce once before Sara whom is my current wife. Joanie was my first and it was when I was just getting my wrestling career off the ground. It didn't work out with her staying at home and me being on the road all of the time. She didn't want to travel with me. We just kind of had drifted apart and she found someone who could do what she wanted which is mostly being home every night. We are still friends and will always be even though there were no children. I met Sara about five years ago and I fell in love with her or at least I thought that I did. We got married in less then six months and she started to travel with me. Which I thought was great for our marriage. From what I later found out it wasn't because in a little over a year she started sleeping around on me with a few of the other wrestlers. I like a fool forgave her over and over. Till I caught her with Scott Hall in my own home. She was home because she was pissed off at me because she wanted a contract to wrestle full time and I wouldn't help her get it. I got hurt so they sent me home to do some resting up. I messed up my knee pretty bad wasn't even sure that I would make it back. I walked into my house and found them screwing right on the hallway floor. I picked Scott up and through him out of the house while he was totally naked. I wanted to beat her but I have never laid a hand on a woman in anger and I never will.

* There are tears in his eyes as he is telling Heaven the story. *

I later found out that she had been screwing around on me the whole time. She had also been messing with a few of the Divas and was black mailing Molly and a few other's 

about things she had found out about their private lives. That is what Rob hates me about mostly that and the fact that Molly and I hate each other. She is the one who turned the tables on Sara and was the reason that I found out about all the guys and the blackmail. We are getting a divorce but she is stopping it ever time that she can. Right now the latest thing is that she has decided that she wants my house and more money. She is living with Scott Hall who right now is suspended for the WWF for drinking before a match and causing an injury to one of the guys. Sara never had a complete contract because Kane would never agree to her joining the Brothers of Destruction completely. I'm glad that he never did because then she would have had a complete contract instead of just walk on. Matter of fact you little girl is the first that Kane and I have said yes to joining Deadman Inc. Hell and Vince has tried to get us to take a number of girls too. Kane who has never wanted any one either wanted to take you right away in the pit when Vince asked. I was the asshole who didn't want you joining to you proved yourself. I'm sorry about that because you are exactly what the Brothers need.

* Taker stops and kneels down in front of Heaven and looks her right in the eyes so that he can see her responses to what he is about to say next. *

Hell fuck. Heaven there is another reason that Rob doesn't like me. And if you shit.. If you don't either, I mean if you don't want me around after you hear it I will understand Heaven.

* Heaven leans forward and looks Taker in the eye. She reaches forward and takes his hands in hers. *

Taker nothing that you are going to tell me will make me not want you as my friend. Hell I'm a fucking basket case and you are willing to be mine friend to say nothing of the fact that you could be putting your life in danger too. So what could you have done that you think I would think is so bad. 

* Taker is silent for a few seconds on sure of how to tell Heaven about this part of his past. *

Taker you know that you can trust me too? Don't you?

* Taker leans in and quickly kisses her. He then pulls back slightly and looks down at the ground. She reaches out and forces his chin up slightly so that he is looking into her eyes. She smiles a reassuring smile at him. He takes a deep breath and then once again starts talking. *

Heaven back then I was going through a lot of pain both emotional and physical. Shit it probably wasn't anything like you went through but anyway I was doing a lot of pain pills at the time. I got hook for about a year or so and I'm still fighting it some times. I was a real asshole when I was on them and ended up almost out of a job. I took some of my frustrations out on Molly and Rob. I'm clean now but because of everything that has been going on with Sara some people think I'm not clean. I have a bit of a temper and lately it's been on the short side. But I am I swear that I'm clean.

* A tear has worked its way down Takers cheek. Heaven leans forward and kisses it away and then kisses Taker on the lips. He kisses her back and then breaks the kiss to look Heaven in the eye. There are tears in her eyes. After a second Heaven speaks to Taker. *

Taker Shit I guess now it my turn to tell the truth. I have been where you were too. I was hooked on the painkillers for a long while. And with the headaches that I get I have to be real careful. So you see Taker if you don't hold it against me I won't hold it against you. And Hell now when it gets too hard alone maybe we can help each other. And the trouble with Molly well I hate her even though I don't know her. But I also figure that she is the reason that my brothers not a biker any more. So that gives me another reason to fucking hate her guts.

But darling your pain must have been bad and mine..

Taker pain is pain and just because you're a Bad Ass doesn't mean that you don't feel it. Plus with what you just told me about the bitch you were married to that a lot of pain to carry around too. Matter of fact it's a good thing for her that she not here anymore or I would have to show her what hurting my partner gets her.

* Taker laughs and leans forward and kisses Heaven deeply. They final break because neither one of them can not breathe. *

If she won't leave you alone I could always kick her ass for you.

Would you?

Anytime you want just let me know. I would gladly give her a lesson in Respect.

I will. So what about Rob what are you to do about him?

Well tomorrow I will listen to what he has to say and then I'm going to tell him he is an asshole. Because he of all people should remember how easily I got hooked. Then I will tell him that I love him and that I know that he loves me but that I will do what I want, with whom I want.

Yeah?

Yeah Taker.

And what is that or who is that?

The what, well I guess that we will just have to wait and see. But the who well...

****

* Heaven leans over and captors Takers mouth with hers. She then wraps her arms around Takers neck and pulls him in closer to her. Taker nips her lips till she opens her mouth so that he can have access her mouth and tongue. After a few minutes of dueling tongues Heaven lets out a moan. Taker gently starts to lean her back on the couch while running his hands up and down her pants. Heaven starts to run her hands down Takers back and up his chest. Taker lets out a moan and then breaks the kiss, which brings a moan of distress from Heaven. Taker laughs and then stands up bring Heaven with him. *

I am very sorry little Angel but we did promise Kane that we would meet him after we talked. And if I know that brother of mine if we don't show and soon he will be right back here. 

Oh. Ok but it could have been fun.

Yeah darling I am sure that it would have been fun but I don't want our first time to be a quickie in the locker room. I want you bad but I also want you for a long time to have fun.

Ok then I guess that I can wait.

Good because maybe we will just have to get rid of Kane for awhile tonight. Then you can show me what you know.

* Heaven looks down at the ground. *

Well then I might disappoint you because not counting Paulie I have only been with three men. And not to many times.

* This causes Heaven to turn a dark shade of red. Taker tries not to laugh because he knows it took a lot for Heaven to tell him that. He also knows that she might be an American Bad Ass but she is an innocent one too. He is going to have to move slowly with her so that he doesn't scare her off. *

Well darling then that means I get to teach you a whole bunch of new things then. Why don't we go and find Kane then we can get something to eat.

Ok but I'm not very hungry but I do need something to drink.

Darling you haven't eaten anything to day and I'll be damned if I am going to watch you go out and wrestle without any food in your stomach.

Taker really I not hungry and I still have to find Molly and see what kind of match we are setting up.

Damn it little one you are going to eat something first.

Taker I am not going to let any one tell me what to do.

Want to bet.

Yeah.   


Ok. Then I guess that I will just pick you up and take you to Vince. Then we can tell him that you plan on wrestling without eating anything.

You wouldn't?

Wouldn't I.

* Taker picks Heaven up and throws her over his shoulder and heads out the door. She starts to struggle and get him to put her down. *

Taker come on put me down.

No way Heaven Hell-end Darkside. Now do I take you to find Vince or to get something to eat?

Taker please put me down?

Nope so which will it be? He choice is you little one food and then wrestling or none of either?

You're mean Mr. Undertaker.

Hell I'm not mean; I'm just the Bad Ass is all. Now chose or I will chose for you.

Well when you put it that way I guess it will be food.

Good.

* Taker starts walking towards the cafeteria with Heaven still over his shoulder. *

Hey Deadman you know you can put me down now because you won?

No I think if I leave you where you are at least then I know you won't get into trouble there.

Taker!

That the name but its not going to change anything so you might as well just enjoy the 

sights for up there. 

Well if you put it that way maybe I will.

* Taker glance over at Heaven who is watching his ass. *

I kind of like what I see any way so maybe it's not so bad up here. 

Yeah well the feeling is mutual Heaven.

* Taker slides his hand up her leg and rests it on her ass. Heaven glances over at Taker and starts blushing. But she doesn't tell him to move it or to put her down. She goes back to watching his ass as he walks down to the cafeteria. As this was all happening they are both unaware of the fact that many people had been watching. Rob, Bradshaw and Al who had just come out of their locker room were watching them. Also watching for the Divas doorway was Molly, Trish and Terri. Brock and Heyman were watch from where they were talking to The Big Show and Shawn Michaels. * 

****

Author Notes: I do not know any of Takers real background and so all that I write if fan fiction and the key word is fiction. So please don't take any of this Chapter as fact because the only thing that I know for sure about the Undertaker is that I love him for his great wrestling and body too of course. LOL. Please keep Reading and Reviewing because the are greatly appreciated. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	64. Chapter SixtyThree

****

Chapter Sixty-Three

* After Vince showed Frank around and introduced him to the some of the people he needs to know they headed back to the office. As they pass the Divas locker room Trish opens the door to walk out. She stops and smiles at Frank and Vince. Vince stops to introduce Frank to Trish. *

Hey Trish.

Hi Vince how are you today?

Good and yourself?

Ok.

Trish I would like you to meet Frank Donovan. Frank this is one of the WWF tops Divas Trish Stratus. 

* Frank and Trish shakes hands with each other.

Hi Trish

Hi Frank so what do you do?

Frank here is our new head of security so you will be seeing him around here a lot from now on.

Really well Frank congratulations.

Thank you,

Trish do you know if Molly has checked in yet?

Yes she did just a little while ago. 

Is she in the locker room or down getting her hair and make-up done?

Yes Vince she is in there. But it's not safe to go in there right now. Stacy was in a fit about something that had to do with her costume. And she was running around with nothing on but a towel.

Ok then I know that we don't want to go into there but I need to see her for a few seconds anyway. Could you see if she is decedent enough to that she could step out here for a few seconds?

Sure no problem. I'll be right back.

* Trish smiles at Frank and then steps back into the locker room. Frank turns to Vince to ask him a question. *

Now this is Paulie Bodman sister right?

Yes this is the one that Heaven said is. Frank do we let her know that we know this?

Yes Vince, I think that we should that way if she is up to anything it might put a stop to it.

Ok. 

* Molly and Trish both come back out of the locker room. Molly glances at Frank and then turns toward Vince. *

Hi Vince.

Hi Molly. How are you today?

Oh I could have been better.

Really how come?

* Molly looks at Vince trying to judge just what to say. *

Well Vince I guess that knowing the WWF grapevine it will be all over the place soon enough.

What that Molly?

Rob and I broke up this morning after he found out that I have a brother. 

A Brother. So why would that matter?

Um who he?

Oh god I'm sorry Molly I would like you to meet Frank Donovan our new head of security. And as I was telling Trish earlier you will all be seeing a lot of Frank around here now.

Frank this is Molly Holly.

* Molly and Frank shake hands. *

****

Hi Frank.

****

Hi Molly it's nice to meet you.

You too. So Vince, is he here because of what happened to the bitch last night?

Yes and No. We have been looking for someone for awhile now. But what had happened last night has put a fire under us some.

Well I just want to say that I know that Heaven is going to try and blame my brother for this if she hasn't already. And he didn't have anything to do with this.

Now why would she do that Molly?

* She turns and looks at Frank. *

Vince I would sooner not talk about this in front of him.

Why not Molly?

It's personal Vince. Heaven and my brother have a past.

Molly I know Paulie and I know what he did to Heaven. 

* Molly turns toward Frank as her mouth drops open. *

How do you know my brother?

I was the head detective on the case. I quit being a Utah Police Officer a few days after the last trial because I couldn't bare how bad the justice system fail Heaven.

She lied about my brother and that why they couldn't keep him charged the way they did.

No the Police department fucked up and that is why he is getting out. He was guilty of everything that they said he did and more. Hell he not only tried to kill her but raped her too.

No she teased him and he just flipped. But he did not mean to do it.

Flipped hell he was nuts to begin with. And he did exactly what he meant too. I was one of the first people on the crime scene and my brother who was a paramedic was the first to handle Heaven. After his partner throw up and once they got Bradshaw to let go of her. Your Brother cut her up repeatedly and then left her in an alley to die in her own blood. But he did not do it right. 

****

* There are tears in Molly eyes. Trish reaches out a hand and lays it on Frank's arm. He looks over at her and then downs at Molly. *

****

I'm sorry I know that you didn't have anything to do with it. And I know that you just lost 

your boy friend over it too. But I was the one who had to tell her that they were re-trial him. And then I had to look into her eyes as the court decided that he would be out with time served and good behavior in less then nine months. He took more then nine months out of her life. So if you talk to him you tell him that I work here now. And he won't be getting anywhere near her.

I'll tell him.

Good.

* Frank and Molly stand there staring at each other. Molly final turns toward Vince who has been just watching without saying anything. He is glad that Linda and he had hired Frank because he puts every thing on the line. *

Vince was there anything else that you wanted me for?

Yes Molly I wanted to let you know that you have a match tonight with Heaven. But maybe due to the feeling that may not be a good idea.

Does Heaven know?

Yes she does know. 

Then what's the problem here Vince we are all professionals right?

I'm going to tell you what I told her Molly. This is not to be used as a way to get back at each other. There is to be a match and a good one without anyone getting hurt. 

Ok. But Vince I don't want to do a run through with her. She can see my tape if she wants but I would just as soon run it blind that way if there were to be a mistake no one can say I did anything on purpose.

I'll talk to Linda about that and see what she says. Do you want to see her tape?

No. I'm sure that her wrestling style is nothing special and I know that I can match what ever she throws at me.

Ok. Then I will let Linda know and we will see what she says. If she decides to let the match go on as a blind match then just be to the gorilla pit ready to go on time. We are also going to have to check with Heaven.

****

I will but there, maybe someone needs to tell Heaven that. That is if she can pull herself away from that asshole Taker. Oh and who is walking her down? Because I figured that now that she is a member of Deadman Inc she won't be going any where alone.

****

Kane will be the one to walk her down tonight.

****

Oh really I figure with the way that they were glued together that it would have to be Taker. 

No not tonight Linda and I decided that Kane would be better. 

Vince?

* Vince turns toward Trish who has just been standing there quietly. *

Yeah Trish?

I would like to walk Molly out.

I know that Rob has been doing that lately.

Right which being that is not going to happen any more how about if I do it?

* Molly lets out a small sigh, which cause Trish to put her arm on Molly shoulders. *

I don't think is fair to trust Kane and Heaven out there without someone to watch Molly back. 

Either do I so how about I walk Molly out.

* Everyone turns around to see Brock and Paul Heyman standing behind Frank. *

Brock how is the shoulder?

It's all right. And it will be even better when I get a hold of Taker this weekend. 

I have already set that up with Linda.

Yes Heyman I already know.

* Brock glances over at Frank who is staring at him. *

Frank this is Brock Lesnar or the next big thing as a lot of people are now calling him. Brock this is our new head of security. And this is his manger Paul Heyman.

* Frank and Brock shake hands. And then Paul and Frank also shake hands. *

So how about it Vince this way being Brock doesn't have a match tonight he's still got 

something to do? We did come all the way to Chicago, which we didn't have to being he doesn't have any matches thanks to Taker.

****

Molly?

Yeah I would like that this way I don't have to worry about Kane.

I don't want any trouble out there. And Heyman you stay in the back but away for Taker too.

Sure Vince I'll just be keeping an eye on Molly's back is all. And hell Kane and I don't have a problem it Taker and I that does. And Paul will stay away from Taker I promise you that.

Yeah well let's keep it that way too. I'll allow it but I don't want any shit happening out there.

There won't be I'm just going to walk her out and cheer her on.

All right. I'll let Linda know but if anything goes on out there then I will suspend who ever causes it. Oh and Molly just so you know Heaven is supposed to win this one.

Fine Vince. And Vince I will be on a couple of days off after tonight where no one will be able to get a hold of me.

All right Molly just makes sure to be back by the time you are supposed too.

I will. 

Ok then I will see you all later on. Frank why don't we all go back to the office and talk for awhile.

Sure Vince.

* Vince and Frank walk away and head towards the office. Brock and Heyman head for the locker room where he was assigned. Molly and Trish head back into the Divas locker room to start getting ready for tonight. *

Author Notes: Please don't flame me because I do not know if there is such a thing as a blind match it is just some thing that I made up. I can do that as I am the writer. Please Read and Review. And let me know if it is still making sense.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	65. Chapter SixtyFour

****

Chapter Sixty-Four

* Vince and Frank have gone back to the office where Linda is working with Shane on some paper work. Vince comes into the office and kisses Linda and then goes to the mini bar to get something to drink. He turns toward Frank. *

Would you like anything to drink Frank?

Would it be possible to get a cup of coffee?

Sure would. Linda always has a pot going in the office here. Linda, Shane anything to drink for you?

I'll take a pop dad.

A cup of coffee would be great dear. 

Ok then three coffees and a pop. 

* Vince grabs a can of Pepsi for Shane and hands it to 

him. *

Frank how do you take yours?

Black. 

Ok. 

* He then pours the coffees and then hands one to Frank. He then carries the other two over to the desk. * 

Where is Steph?

Maybe you should as with who is she with?

* Linda smacks Shane in the arm. *

Shane now you behave yourself.

Oh so who is the wrestler of the week this week?

* She shakes a finger at Vince. *

Vince that goes for you too. Stephanie is young and any woman in her right mind would be crazy not to date the eligible young men of the company. Especially with those nice looking bodies.

Mom!!

* Vince starts to laugh. Shane shakes his head back and forth. Frank just sits there drinking his coffee. *

Dad you're not helping.

What son your Mother and I are married not dead. 

That right Shane and your father and I both have the rule that we can look but not touch.

* Vince starts laughing again this time Linda joins in. *

Steph is with Billy Gunn who she has been hanging on his every word lately.

Ok Shane and thank you. Oh and by the way son weren't you and Lillian hanging on each other all last week.

Dad!!

Sorry son but I do have to stick up for your sister sometimes too. 

Yeah thanks a lot Dad.

So dear did you talk to Molly?

Oh yeah Linda I almost forgot. Um I Um...

What did you do now honey?

Well Molly wants to do a blind match. And she doesn't want to view Heavens tape either. She doesn't think that Heaven will be much of a match for her.

Really Vince? Will I see that Molly Holly is a little high on herself again? Ok a blind match is ok with me as long as it is ok with Heaven. But Molly is going to regret it in the long run.

Yes Linda I believe that she will too. Oh one other thing.

Yes. She wants to be walked down the ramp by Brock.

Brock?

****

Yeah he and that weasel of his were larking in the hallway when Trish asked to walk her down.

Trish? That I can't do because of where there story line is going.

I know that but didn't even get a chance to tell her because Brock butted in. Molly would like it because they said that how can she trust Kane and Heaven.

OH I see. So what did you tell them?

That Heyman has to stay in the pit.

With Taker?

Yeah Linda I know but you know that Taker isn't going to say in his locker room with Heaven in the ring. Especially with Brock walking her down.

That is true Vince. Damn now I almost wish that we were having Taker take her to the ring. 

I told them that if anything went wild then I would suspend them both.

All right. I don't suppose that you told Heaven or Kane about this new development?

No.

I didn't think so well maybe it would be better to do it just before the match. I will let Heaven know that it's a blind match if she doesn't mind. I will decide then if I should tell them ahead of time about Brock.

Ok Linda how every you want to do it.

Ok Vince anything else?

Nope that is it for me Linda. 

Fine dear. Frank what did you think of our set up?

It's nice but I can see some holes on how people can get through if they want to bad enough.

How do we fix it?

Well Linda before I make any corrections or even recommendations I would like to see how the rest of the night runs. Then maybe tomorrow morning we can sit down and talk.

****

All right. Is there anything that you want to do right away?

Yes Vince there is. I would like to hire a few more guards.

How many?

Well at least one more for the parking gate because I think there should be two on at all times. One more for the employee door. One to stay in the back area just to keep an eye on things. And I would also like to hire a specialist to keep an eye on Heaven around the clock. Till we know what the hell Paulie is up too.

And do you already have these people in mind?

I have a few people in mind Linda. Especially the one to watch over Heaven.

Frank you know Heaven a little better then we do so could I asks you a question?

Of course Vince.

How do you think Heaven is going to respond to being watched around the clock?

I think that she is going to have a fit at me for even suggesting it. And Heaven isn't going to cooperate in less this Taker and some of the other wrestlers can talk some sense into her.

But you want to bring this person in any way?

Yes Linda I do because I can't keep an eye on her all the time by myself. And I know that Paulie will come after her and I'm betting that it will be soon.

How soon can you get this person in place?

Vince I could probably have them in place by tomorrow but it will be harder because of the fact that she will be on the road.

Linda is there anyway that we can get her to fly there with the ones who fly?

I doubt it Vince. I mean she wouldn't fly down her to begin with.

She won't fly in less she has to. She won't leave that bike of hers not that I can say that I blame her. That cycle is what gave her a will to live and to fight her way back. And for a long time no one though that she would make it back.

****

Well then Frank what can we do about it?

****

I'm not sure which really bothers me Vince.

Dad? I may have a way sort of.

Yeah Shane how?

Well from the way that Taker and Kane was with her earlier both here and in the parking lot it seems as if they were really close to her. So why not just have them and the ones that they travels with keep an eye on her. They could even let you know where they are at so that way you can get your person into place. Heck maybe not even tells her they all get to Michigan.

* Frank is just sitting there looking at Shane. *

Frank?

Actually Shane that might be one of the best ideas yet. She'll be pissed off big time when she finds out that we had her followed. But Hell if we tell her she is liable to try and leave everyone in her dust.

Something tells me that she could do just that too.

Oh yeah Linda I know that she could. Well what do you say?

Linda?

I say that you should go ahead and do what you need to Frank. Also go ahead and hire the other three people that you want to.

Ok. Is there some where quiet so that I can make a few phone calls?

Frank please go ahead and use this office. Shane could you run those papers down to the box office. And Vince you can come with me to find Heaven and tell her about her match tonight. 

All right dear. Frank is there anything else you need? 

No Vince. Would it be ok to just look around some on my own after I make my phone calls? I would kind of like to get the feel of the place. Plus I can blend more into the background without have the boss around.

Sure go ahead and if you need anything just ask. 

****

Thank you Linda.

No thank you Frank. Why don't you meet Vince and me back here in an hour or so. Then you can go and hang out in the pit to see how we run this place.

All right then I will.

* Shane takes to papers that his Mother and he was working on and heads out the door. Linda grabs her tablet and then goes out the door with Vince to find Heaven. Frank sits down at the desk and picks up the phone dialing a number. He sits there waiting for someone to answer it. * 

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and I'm sorry if I seem all over the place with the last couple of chapters but it is all part of the plot. Thanks for the Reviews and please keep them coming.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	66. Chapter SixtyFive

****

Chapter Sixty-Five

* A group of the wrestlers coming for the cafeteria are heading back to their locker rooms to get ready for tonight's matches. X-Pac, Kane, Jeff and Edge are in a deep conversation about a motorcycle that Jeff wants to buy. Heaven, Chyna and Lita are walking behind them goofing around and whispering to each other. Hunter and Taker are just walking around behind the three girls just watching them. Matt and Christian run down the hallway to catch up with them. Matt hangs back with Hunter and Taker while Christian walks along with the girls. He works his way between Lita and Heaven after a few seconds he puts an arm around each of the women waist. Hunter nudges both Taker and Matt in the ribs and then points to Christian. Taker raises an eyebrow at Matt and Hunter. Heaven glances down at where Christian is resting his hand on her hip. She catches the look that Taker is giving Matt and Hunter. She catches Lita eye and nods her head backwards. Lita also catches the looks that the guys are passing back and forth. Heaven and Lita both lean over while grabbing on to his hands. They both kiss Christian on the cheeks as he is talking to Chyna. This takes him off guard and makes Chyna start to laugh. Both of the girls start pulling back and forth on Christian. They are fake fighting over who should get him. The guys in front of the woman turn around to see what is so funny. *

Hey bitch get your hands off of him you can't just come into the WWF and think that any guy you want is yours.

Fuck you he is mine honey. 

Like hell I have been watching Christian for like the last couple of years. And his sexy hot body is mine.

Well it's not my fault that you took so long. Any way he wants a real woman. Don't you Christian?

Oh bitch that is going to get your hair pulled out by the roots. And then knock you ass to the ground.

Oh yeah and who's going to help you?

Now, now ladies you don't have to fight there is plenty of me to go around. I'm more then willing to spread myself around. Hell there is even enough of me for you too Chyna.

Oh Christian honey that is so sweet but I think I would break you in half. Wouldn't I Hunter?

Damn right boy she would break you in half. And Christian, Chyna needs a man not a boy. Maybe Lita and Heaven are happy with boys like Matt and Taker but Chyna has to 

have a real man like me. 

* Taker grabs a hold of the front of Hunter shirt giving him the evil Lord of the Darkness rolled back eyes. *

BOY you best rethink what you just said. Cause if you don't I will have to show you what kind of a man I am. And you will be getting that lesson on Respect that Heaven thinks you should be getting starting right now. Matt is a boy but the Undertaker and Lord of the Darkness slash American Bad Ass has lone since been a man and any woman would tell you so.

Hey I am not a boy tell them Lita. Tell them that I am a man.

* Matt grabs a hold of Hunter and Takers shirts and tries to roll his eye back just like the Undertaker did. But he ended up crossing them instead. Edge is laughing so hard that he falls to the ground and starts rolling around. *

Oh Matt your going to get pounded now. Hey Lita when Matt dies for touching the Undertaker and Tripps how about you try dating me?

I'll think about it Jeff but then you will have to pick one color for your hair.

No fucking way let's forget it. Hey guys hurt Matty but don't kill him. I don't want Lita no more if she is going to make me pick one color.

HEY I pity the fool who mess with me and the Mattitude. 

* Everyone in their group is laugh now laughing including Hunter and Taker. A few other people have come out of the locker rooms after hearing all the commotion and are laughing at the sight. Lita pulls hard causing both Christian and Heaven to come flying because neither one was pay attention to her. They both land on the ground at Lita's feet with Heaven on top of Christian. *

I told you that he was mine or I would knock you to the ground.

Hell that you did Lita. I guess that you can have him then.

Well Christian how does it feel to be under Heaven?

Like I'm in Heaven Jeff.

* Heaven slugs Christian in the arm causing him to cry 

out. *

Ow.

Better watch what you are saying boy or she is going to hurt you. And hurt you something bad too. You better remember Christian that she is part of us "Deadman Inc. Plus she is another Bad Ass Tattooed Fire Breathing Dragon like Taker. 

And my brother ain't shit you either boy. 

Damn don't you guys think we should help her up off of him?

Hey X-Pac are you jealousy of my little brother?

Oh Edge you know it. Aren't you?

Hell yes I'm jealousy too. Let's get her off of him quick X-Pac.

****

* Everyone starts to laugh as Edge jumps to his feet. Edge and X-Pac each grabs one of Heavens arms picking her up off of Christian. The Divas locker room door had opened a few seconds ago and out had walked Molly, Trish and Jazz. *

****

Well I guess this just proves it Trish. 

What's that Molly?

That the new biker slut or maybe she's just a tease, will do it with any of these biker scum anywhere. Hell she even does it with married men I bet. Hey Taker have you taken her yet. Or is she still just a tease like she used to be around my brother. 

* Heaven slams passed Jeff, Edge and X-Pac to get over to Molly. Jazz goes to move up behind Molly but Trish stands in her way. A lot of wrestlers have come out into the hallway. Linda and Vince who have been watching the group from the start move toward them. Kane goes to move up next to Heaven but is stopped when Taker grabs his arm. He turns around ready to hit the person who grabbed him. But stops short when he sees that it is Taker. *

Let her handle this one but we're here if she needs us. 

Ok. Because look who just come out of his room.

* Taker glances over the way that Kane is looking. He sees that Brock and Paul have come out into the hallway. He also notices that Rob, Al and Bradshaw are making their way down the hall. Taker glances back and watches Heaven. *

Molly you got something to say about me? If so then say it because I'm not going to put up with you shit.

Aww!! Are you going to act all so innocent now Heaven? I suppose that you don't even know my brother right?

Oh no believe me I know you sick Physco brother all to well. Maybe you're the one who doesn't know him.

Oh I know him Bitch and I also know that you were a tease who later tried to claim that he raped you after he took what you kept teasing him with. Hell I doubt that your were even a virgin like you said. The way that I figured it was that you just need a reason and a way to explain it to the scum you were engaged too. 

I would stop right there Molly. 

Yeah well I'm not you Heaven now I'm I. What were you teasing him too? Not that I blame you for not sleeping with scum like Bradshaw. But then I don't know why Bradshaw would want to sleep with scum like you. But then fuck why would Taker want your scar up body now. I guess it's just that scum draws scum.

* Heaven is seeing red at this point. Jazz goes to step passed Trish but Trish pushes her back. At the same time Molly say's something that pushes Heaven over the edge. *

I'm going to say this just once to you Molly because I know that you and Rob are both hurting.

You don't know shit about what Rob and I are feeling. You don't have any idea what hurting is. 

* This causes Heaven to laugh. Rob goes to move over by Heaven but both Bradshaw and Taker grab an arm stopping 

him. *

Let me go you two.

Sorry boy but there is no way I'm letting you go. That little girl needs to handle this one on her own or else every asshole in this company will be knocking on her door to give her shit. 

Takers right Rob and you know it.

Bradshaw she my little sister. Damn it how much is she supposed to take from this fucking world?

Yeah man I know but I also know how hard she fights not to let the world know that she is scared shitless of it. And if people like Molly and the Brocks of the world know you know she's not going to stay here.

Damn it I know but...

* They didn't notice that Linda and Vince had come up on them. *

Rob you need to listen to Bradshaw and Taker on this one. 

* They all look at Linda and Vince. *

Because they are right which is why Vince and I aren't going to step in on this one either.

* They all turn back to watch Molly and Heaven. Trish and Jazz are still standing toe to toe. *

Molly you have know I idea what kind of hurt I've been through in my life. But if you don't stop now you might just get a taste of it.

Oh I'm just so scared Heaven. Answer something for me why didn't you just die in that alley? I mean chances are that is where you're going to end up dying anyway. Oh and from what I've heard that most likely it will be with a needle in your arm. I mean you are a druggie right?

* Everyone in the crowd gets deadly silent. *

Hey Molly that's why Taker likes her because she is a fellow drug addicts. 

Hey Trish you're right, they are both drug addict biker scum's who shouldn't be wrestling here to....

* Heaven has had enough and punches Molly right in the mouth knocking her down before she can say anything more. Jazz has also enough and takes Trish down with a punch to the gut. Trish and Molly are both on the ground. Heaven leans over Molly and grabs her by the front of her shirt while cocking her fist back for another hit. *

I told you not to mess with me because I am not taking anymore shit from any one any more.

* Molly screams as Heaven lets her fist fly. She hits Molly in the face once more. Trish goes to get up but Jazz kicks her legs out for under her causing her to land back on her ass. *

Oh and Molly if Paulie is thinking about coming after me when he gets out of prison on Friday give him a message from me. Tell that fucking bastard of a brother of yours that I will kill him before I ever let him touches me again. For that fact tell him that goes for any of the assholes that he hired too.

* Heaven looks up and sees Linda and Vince watching. *

Linda?

Yes Heaven?

My contract here is the same as the one that you bought out from Bob right?

Yeah it doesn't change for six month, which is the time we get to decide if we will keep you in the WWF. And then we will sit down and work out a contract with you.

Good. In my contract it states that I can call for three grudge matches a year. I have only used one this year so I'm asking that the match between Molly and me tonight be one?

I would gladly do that Heaven but Molly contract like most of the Divas around here state that she doesn't have to participate in any grudge matches. Sorry. But Molly did ask that this one be a blind match. But you can see her tape if you want? 

No thank you I'm sure that I can out wrestle her without seeing it.

* Heaven is still leaning over Molly.

You Bitch I bet you can't even wrestle if it's not all staged out. Linda do I have the right to accept a grudge match if I want to?

* Linda glances at Vince who shakes his head yes. She then turns back to Molly. *

Yeah we will let you accept Molly.

Good then I do.

All right ladies but there is one ground rule.

What is that Vince?

Well Molly I'm going to tell both of you that you can beat each other black and blue but no one ends up in the hospital. And any outside interferences and the ref will D.Q. whose ever get the help. 

Sounds far to me Vince. I know that Kane will stay out of it right big guy?

You know it little one.

Molly?

There won't be any interference from my side either. Right Brock?

Right.

Brock? Linda you are letting Brock walk her down?

Yes Rob and before anyone else jumps on me it's in her contract that she can have anyone of her choosing to walk her down.

Where is Heyman going to be?

He will be in the pit the same as you Taker.

Ok Vince.

Hey Vince?

Yeah Trish what?

I know that grudge matches are in my contract and they in Jazz?

Yes as a matter of fact she has used up hers for this year that is why I am sure she didn't ask for one too.

Well good then I asking for one.

Jazz?

Oh yes Vince. God I never thought that I would say this but Stratification has just made my night. I accept.

Linda? Can you make both of these happen tonight?

* Linda is deep in thought for a few minutes. All of a sudden she starts to smile. *

Yeah Vince I can do this. Hell that is why the programs always say's card subject to change. Everyone listen up because this is how it is going to happen. Deadman Inc was going to have the main event tonight against Test, Angle and Stacy. Well you will be on two before the main event. Stacy I want you to just keep it to an in your face thing with Heaven. A few slaps but nothing to physical.

Ok Linda. Heaven and I will get it all worked out ahead.

Good. Heaven, Jazz I'm making you a tag team for this grudge match. Molly, Trish the same thing. Ladies you are now tonight main event. Oh and if you are all in the ring at the same time that's fine in less Earl feels he is losing control of the match. Then he will call for the bell if who ever he told doesn't get out.

Ok with us right Heaven? 

Hell yeah Jazz.

It's fine with us too right Trish?

Yes Molly. Now can Molly and I get off the floor?

Sure but if either one of you say anything about me or my friends I'll make sure that you go back down and fast. Understand?

Yeah Heaven I understand.

* Heaven and Jazz both step back. *

Linda I know that I was supposed to win against Molly but could it ends with the first real pin?

Sure Heaven if you don't mind?

Nope not at all. 

Good then Bitch Molly and I are going to win against yours and Jazz biker scum asses. 

* With that Heaven turns and punches Trish right in the mouth knocking her to the ground. This takes everyone off guard. Heaven leans down and gets right into Trish's face. *

I guess that you didn't understand me after all Trish. I warned you that if you said anything about my friends or me I would sit you down again. Next time there will be no warning. And you know I would sooner be with biker scum as you keep calling them then the likes of you and her.

* Heaven stands up and looks at Jazz who is smiling. *

Hey Jazzy why don't you grab your shit and come share our room?

Yeah I will thanks Heaven. I don't think I could have stood much more of these two anyway.

Yeah I know what you mean. Hell I've got to go and grab a shower I feel dirty just being around them. I'll catch you when I come out.

Cool or as skittles would say Total Extreme dude.

* This causes everyone to laugh. Heaven walks toward the locker room stopping just long enough to kiss and hug Rob and then Bradshaw. She then kisses Taker long and hard and only stops because Kane pulls her back and kisses her on the top of the head. He then smacks her lightly on the ass and pushes her toward their locker room. She enters and then quickly leans on the wall next to the door. She is crying slightly so that no one who comes in will know she grabs her stuff and heads for the showers to have a good cry in peace and to get ready. Everyone in the hallway starts to break up and head in the direction that they need to be. After Jazz grabs her stuff she goes with the group into the locker room where they hear the shower running. Vince and Linda head back to the office to get Frank to take him to the pit. Molly helps Trish up and they go back into their locker room to put make-up over they bruise. *

Author Notes: Sorry I know it's another long one but I just got to into it I guess. Please Read and Review as I think that they are now a main part of my diet. Thanks for to the ones who have been reviewing. Please keep it up.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	67. Chapter SixtySix

****

Chapter Sixty-Six

* Frank is in the office making his calls. He has gotten a hold of three people so far and all of them are excited about working with him again. The first of them is an officer that he worked with at the Utah Police Department. His name is Terry Boom and he is the one that Frank wants on the employee door of the Arena's. The second one is and ex-agent of the D.E.A. who he has known since he was a child. Her name is Holly Weber and she is being hired to help out at the gate of the parking. The third call was to an ex-wrestler that runs a private security firm that Frank has done some work for in the past. His name is Randy Savage and Frank wants him to work the back area of the Arenas. He also figures that it's something that Randy knows about being he was once a wrestler. They will all be in place by Thursday evening along with a few other plans that he hopes the McMahon's will go for. He picks up his phone and dials a number that he hasn't in over two years. He just hopes that he will be willing to work with him again. Especially when he tells him whom he will be watching over. The phone is picked up on the five rings. *

Hello you have reached the Reno Raines Bodyguard agency. If you will please hold someone will be with you in just a moment.

Damn now he's an agency. 

Hello?

Hello. 

How can I help you sir?

Could I please speak to Reno Raines?

Who should I say is calling?

Tell him that it's Frank Donovan.

Please hold.

* All of a sudden some music comes on it the typical phone music. Frank is sitting there listening to the music and taping his foot when all of a sudden the music stops and he hears Reno voice coming over the phone. *

Hello Reno Raines how may I help you?

Reno.

Frank. 

* There are a few moments of silence. *

So are we taking again? Or do you have a job you want me to take big brother?

Well Reno I was hoping that maybe we could do both little brother. It's been way too long and I have missed our talks. Plus I do have a job that I am hoping that you will take.

* Reno laughs. *

So are you back on the force somewhere or with an agency again?

Neither I was just hired on as the head of security.

For who?

The WWF.

The World Wildlife Foundation has a head of security?

Funny Reno. Hell you where the one who got all of the nieces and nephew hooked on watching it. And for that fact Dan still blames you for Deb getting into this writing of wrestling fan fiction.

Yeah well she is good at it.

You've been reading what she writes?

Yeah Frank she sends me a copy before she posts it.

Dan doesn't know this does he?

Nope she won't even tell him what her writing name is. I think that she is afraid that he will tease her about her writing subject.

Oh you mean The Undertaker?

Yes I do but how do you know that?

Dan mentions something about her writing something last night with him in it. He even mentioned that he thinks she got a crush on him.

Oh boy I think our bother has been snooping in her computer files again.

Again? What the hell do you mean again?

Hell Frank Deb caught Dan reading a few of her stories about eight months ago. She got all upset with him so she warned him not to do it or she would lock down the computer so he couldn't get on at all.

* Frank laughs at this. *

Well then I would say he's been doing it again.

Yeah well when you talk to Dan again Frank tells him she likes The Undertaker but she loves the Big Red Machine.

Kane?

Wow now I'm shocked big brother that you even know who the Big Red Machine is.

Yeah Reno I met him and his brother the Undertaker a little while ago.

Really? So have you met any of those hot little Divas?

A few. A Trish and a Molly.

Ok now I'm the jealous one. But I would have to kill if you had met Ivory.

No now that one that I haven't met yet but most likely will at sometime I'm sure. 

So Frank who is that you want me to watch?

Damn Reno you change the subject fast.

Who?

Um Shit Heaven Hell-end Darkside.

* This time there is a longer amount of silence. Finally Vince say's something which makes Frank smile and shake his head. *

Yeah that what I figured especially after I seen her debut on last nights Raw. And then join the Brothers of Destruction at the end of the show. Something told me that you would be calling. So why are you watching her? Or better yet why would you leave those woods of your to take a head of security job with the WWF?

The bastard Paulie Bodman is getting out of prison on Friday evening. Someone tried to attack her last night in her hotel room but got scared off before he could finish what he had started.

Finish?

Yeah finish for what Vince say's when she was found she was half undressed and smacked around.

Fuck Frank you do know it him right?

Yeah Reno who else who hire someone to rape her.

She's not going to like me following her wherever she is going is she?

No. But I might just have someone who can talk her into behave this time?

Who? I mean shit last time even Rob and Bradshaw couldn't do it.

He knew partners might just be able to do that.

The Brothers of Destruction?

Yes. It seems as if they have already become very protective of her. And her and Taker seem to have some kind of a bond with her.

Really? So do you think that he might be the guy to mend her heart?

Maybe. 

She is still going to make it hard on me.

Yeah I know Reno but at least you know something about her already. And who knows maybe she won't give us shit about it.

Yeah right and maybe Paulie has gone straight while he was in prison.

Well we could hope.

Right Frank. Where the hell are you right now? I mean I know that Raw was taped in Chicago last night but where are they today?

Chicago. But they are pulling out of here tomorrow sometime.

Shit I can not get to Chicago before they pull out. And let me guess she's got that damn bike of hers with too?

Yes she does Reno.

Great. I guess that there is no way of getting her to travel some other way then on that damn bike of hers. 

No I really doubt it Reno but I could have Vince McMahon try if you want me too? 

Yeah do that. but I won't hold my breath about it. Where are they going next after Chicago?

They have to be in Michigan by Thursday evening for a meeting of some kind. They will be in Michigan for a house show on Friday, and Saturday, and for Sunday Night Heat. Then they will be in Canada for Monday nights Raw and Tuesday for the taping of Smackdown. Then I don't know where they are going after that

Shit Frank why can't you ever ask me to do an easy job?

Hell Reno if it was easy then I wouldn't need one of the best Bodyguards around. We do have somewhat of an idea if she won't travel differently.

Well I'm up for any idea that you've got so what is it?

We get the group that she is hanging with here to talk her into traveling with them. Then we get them to let us know where they stop tomorrow night and you take over for there.

That might work. Hell they might even go all the way to Michigan tomorrow.

Yeah that what I said too but Vince said that he doubts it because none of them booked a room anywhere for tomorrow night. It seems as if sometimes they like to take a night and camp out somewhere in between.

Great so do you think they will let you know where they are tomorrow night?

Yes I do Reno especially if they think she might be in some kind of danger. 

Ok find out if they will and then give me a call back. I've got a little business to finish up tonight and will be on my way tomorrow. Hey Frank you do realize that one she sees me she is going to know that you hired me to watch her again?

Yes I do but there isn't anyone else that I trust with he life. So what can I say we will just all have to deal with it.

Ok Frank then I will talk to you later.

Sound good Reno. I'm really glad that we will be working together again little brother. I have missed you.

Same here big brother. Plus maybe we can finally right the injustice that was done to Heaven all those years ago.

Maybe we can. Bye Reno.

Bye Frank.

* Both men hang up the phone just as Linda and Vince comes back into the office. Frank gets up from the desk. *

Were you able to make your calls Frank?

Yes Linda I was. The three for the gate, door and back will catch up with us in Michigan on Thursday.

Ok what about the person who you wanted to watch over Heaven.

Vince he will catch up with Heaven tomorrow night if I can get some one to tell me where they will be. In less we can get her to fly down?

I tend to doubt that we will be able to do that especially now.

Now Linda? Why what happened?

Her and Molly got into it in the hallway. Molly ended up telling a lot of the company who was watching that Heaven like Taker is a drug addict. Heaven even asked Linda to make tonight match a grudge match.

Well that not what Heaven need that's for damn sure. And she not one but she does have problem with painkillers.

Yes Frank we already know that and Taker is the same way due to a knee injury that he had gotten some years ago. In this business it happens sometimes.

Well gentleman lets head down to the pit and I will show Frank how it all works down there.

All right Linda dear. Let's get going then so that everything is set for the matches.

* Frank and Vince follow Linda out of the room. They head towards the gorilla pit to finish setting everything up for tonight's matches. Reno starts setting things in motion for his up coming job protecting Heaven. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	68. Chapter SixtySeven

****

Chapter Sixty-Seven

* There is a knock on the locker room door and Bradshaw sticks his head in. He sees that Chyna and Hunter on one end of a couch making out while Lita and Matt are doing the same on the other end. Jazz, X-Pac, Christian, Edge, Kane and Jeff are sitting around the table playing poker. Taker is sitting on the couch watching the bathroom door. Bradshaw can tell that he is deep in though. Heaven is no where to be seen. *

Hey can I come in?

Sure Bradshaw come on in. Hey are you up to losing some money?

* Bradshaw comes in to the room. He walks over and sits down on the couch that Taker is sitting on. *

Why Kane is Jazz kicking you guys assess again?

Hell yes she is kicking our ass again. 

When are you guys going to learn not to let her play? 

One of these day after we get the better of her. So do you want to play?

Maybe later Kane,

Ok let us know if you do. 

Sure. 

* Bradshaw glances at Taker who still hasn't taken his eyes off of the bathroom door. * 

What do you want Bradshaw?

Um where is Heaven?

She in the bathroom taking a shower like she said that she was going too.

Oh. She's taking a long one?

I guess so. So like I said what up Bradshaw?

I was wondering if we could talk for a few seconds?

* Taker looks away from the door for the first time since he sat down. He glances at Bradshaw who he can tell is worried. He nods his head yes. *

Sure we can talk but why don't we go outside for a few minutes and I can chew and you can smoke one of those cigars that you like?

All right but I thought that you have given up chewing?

Yeah well it helps me think. The same as those cigars does for you.

Ok then let's go.

* Taker and Bradshaw both get up to head out. Taker turns back towards the bathroom door staring at it. Kane gets up from the table after folding and walks over to where they are standing. *

I'll watch over her when she comes out go and have your talk.

Thanks Kane.

Anytime Bro you know that.

* Bradshaw and Taker head for the door just before Taker walks out he turns back around to Kane. *

Hey Bro?

Yeah Taker?

Tell her I'll be right back. 

Sure. Is there something else that you want me to do for you Taker?

Yeah tell her that the Deadman loves her and fuck what everyone else in this company thinks. Also that I will be right back.

* Hunter and Chyna stop making out upon hearing this. Jazz and Jeff smile at each other and X-Pac ends up dropping his hand, which was a good one. He starts cussing which makes Edge and Christian both start laughing. Matt and Lita are still making out and ignoring the rest of the people in the room. *

Ok but something tells me that she already knows that Taker.

Really Kane are you so sure about that? I don't think that she knows anyone loves her or at least that she doesn't believe it. And with the shit that Molly just pulled in front of half the company I would bet you that she is in there so long because she is crying and doesn't want anyone to know.

Well then Taker we will just have to let her know that she is love and cared about. And if anyone in the company gives her any shit then we will have to take care of it.

That's my man isn't he sweet? Hunter that is why I love you so much.

Damn right we will Hunter. But I don't know if he is sweet Chyna. Go on Taker we will all make sure that she is ok when she comes out.

Thanks skittles or should it be rainbow brite?

Which ever makes you happy. In Heavens case I'm sure that Rainbow Brite is the one that would put a smile on her face.

Well then boy Rainbow Brite it is. Kane if you need me we will be right out side by the door.

One of us will come and get you now go already. Gees I think you're turning from the American Bad Ass to the American Mother Hen.

* This is too much for Jazz who laughs so hard that she ends up falling off her chair and landing on the ground. *

Watch it Jazzy because Kaney and you are both going to end up with a lesson in Respect. I would have figured that last night was enough for you Kane.

* Kane just laughs at Taker. *

Taker would me saying sorry help me any?

Maybe Jazzy I will have to think about it for awhile. But Kane I would not even wastes your breath because you and I will settle all this later.

God I'm going to get Heaven for this Jazzy shit.

* X-Pac tries to hide an ace up his sleeve but Edge catches him and wrestles him to the ground for it. Bedlam breaks out as Jeff and Christian also join in the wrestling match for the Ace. Kane and Hunter both motion for Taker and Bradshaw to go ahead and go. They head out of the room and down the hallway to the employee door. Once they get outside Bradshaw takes a cigar out of his shirt pocket and Taker pulls a hunk of tobacco chew for his. Both men stand there in silence while Bradshaw gets his cigar lit and Taker chews for a while. Finally Taker turns to Bradshaw and looks him in the eye. *

****

So are you going to tell me to stay away from her too?

Nope. Hell man I think you is what she needs in her life in a lot of ways.

* This causes Taker to look at Bradshaw long and hard. *

Why?

Because not only do I think that you can help protect her but hell man she has already let you into her heart. And that hasn't happen a whole lot in her life since Paulie did what he did. She is nothing now like the girl I met so many years ago.

What was she like back then Shaw?

Fuck Taker she was so different backs them. Free, open, and man she could light up a room and warm your heart with just a smile.

I saw part of that smile earlier today.

You two talked some then?

Yeah Bradshaw we talked.

Good. Hey Taker that's why you didn't even flinch when Molly said that she was addicted? She told you herself?

Yeah after I had told her about my own addiction. Some of the company is liable to try and give her grief over that?

Well then like Hunter said we all will just have to help her handle it. She is a good person man and always has been. She went through a lot in her life and hell with Paulie getting out Friday she's most likely got a lot more to go through.

Bradshaw you don't have to sell me on Heaven being a good person. And where it comes to Paulie then all of us will just have to do every thing that we can to keep her safe from him. 

* Taker smiles just thinking about her. *

I know Taker because it's been a long time since we have seen you smile too.

Well maybe I should thank you too then?

What for?

****

For helping to bring her here to the WWF and to me.

You're welcome then Taker. Just don't hurt her is all that I ask because if you do then I will be your worst enemy.

I won't hurt her.

Good. Shit now we have got to figure out a way for Rob to understand that you won't hurt her.

Hell Rob is going to believe what he wants when it comes to me. There isn't anything that you or I can do to change that Bradshaw. Hell I'm not say that I blame him either I mean I was really blind when it came to Sara.

True man but hell you where in love.

Was I? Hell I don't even know if I did.

Hell Taker we all know that you did. Fuck maybe Rob might understand that now that he was so in love with Molly. Because look what she just did to Heaven.

That is going to be one hell of a match with Heaven and Jazz tonight.

Hell I know that I'm going to be in the pit watching this one. I hope Heaven takes Molly's damn head off.

Me too Bradshaw me too. I just wish that I was the one walking Heaven out especially with Brock going to be out there.

Kane will watch Heavens and Jazz back

I know that he will but I still wish I were going to be out there. 

Well think of it this way you get to make sure that Heyman doesn't try and sneak out there.

True and I promise you this Bradshaw that if he even tries I will take his god damned head off.

I know that you will. And Taker I believe that Heaven is going to tell Rob what she wants. He may not agree with her but I also know that in time he will back off and see things her way. He just really wants to see her happy.

I hope you are right Bradshaw. Can I ask you something personal?

* Bradshaw looks at Taker for a moment. He then sticks his cigar in his mouth and smiles around it. *

Sure why not.

Do you still love her?

* Bradshaw inhales deeply on the cigar and slowly lets it out. *

Yes.

Then why are you trying to make sure that we are together?

Because I blow it back four years ago.

You know Bradshaw that you couldn't have saved her?

Yeah I do now but what I blew was not getting passed the fact that I could not save her back then.

Shaw you might be able to fix that?

No not now because as much as she loves me now it's just as a brother. See I blew it back then because when she closed her heart I didn't see it because of my own grief over not being there for her. And I have known the couple of guys that she dated since and you are the first one she has let into her heart.

Bradshaw..

It's cool Taker because all I want is for her to be happy too. And hell I seen her eyes this morning after you two got done kissing. We tried for a while after she got out of the hospital it just didn't work. You are what is making her happy so that's good.

Thanks.

* Taker puts out his hand to Bradshaw to shake. Bradshaw shakes it. *

Just take care of her and like I said don't hurt her.

I will.

Good then lets go back in because I want to see her before Al's and my match.

Yeah I've got to finish getting ready for Kanes and mine too. I'm hoping that Heaven will 

braid my hair up for me again tonight.

She is better at that then any of the girls that Vince has hired lately. She used to do mine all the time when we were tag team partners.

Yeah I know she helped me last night and I even had one of those damn headaches again too. She's got hands of an Angel.

All right then I say that we go back in there.

Yeah Bradshaw let's.

* Bradshaw puts out his cigar and Takers spits out the last of his tobacco. They then head back into the locker room. When they get there Edge and Christian are still playing poker with Jazz. The Hardy's and Lita have left along with the DX members for their matches. Kane is sitting on the couch where Taker was earlier. Heaven is sitting sideways next to him with her eyes closed. Her back is leaning against his side and he has his arm thrown over her shoulder and down around her. Kane is watching a monitor that shows the Hardy's are in their match. He looks up at Bradshaw and Taker when they came in. He motions for them to be quiet because Heaven is asleep against him. He then goes back to watching the match. *

I'll catch back up with you guys later my match is soon.

All right Bradshaw we will see you later on.

* Bradshaw leans over and gives Heaven a kiss on the head then heads out. Taker notices that Kane is all ready for their match. And knows that he has to go and get ready if he is going to be on time. *

How was she?

Later ok?

Sure Kane. I've got to go and get changed um can you keep an eye on her?

I'm not going anywhere.

Ok. Did you tell her what I asked you to?

Sure did she turn that pretties shade of pink again but said that she loved you too. Then she sat her and went to sleep against me as we were watching a few of the matches.

Really?

Yeah bro really.

* Taker smiles a huge grin. *

Ok quit standing there smiling and go get finished getting ready. Oh and Heaven said to tell you if she was asleep that she will braid your hair for you again tonight. Matter of fact she said something about that being her job now.

Really? Ok I'm going to grab a quick shower.

Fine we will be here when you get out.

* Taker grabs his stuff heads into the shower. He can not help but have a big smile on his face. Kane waits into he gets into the bathroom before laughing out loud. Jazz and the boys look up at Kane and laugh too. Heaven starts to move around so Kane just tightens his grip on her. She slowly goes back to sleep. Kane sits there watching the matches but now really seeing anything because he is deep in thought. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and thanks for taking the time to do that. Oh and to the person Subshine who emailed me asking if I had gotten the name Reno Raines for the old series Renegade staring Lorenzo Llamas yes I am a big fan of both him and the show but how did you know? 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	69. Chapter SixtyEight

****

Chapter Sixty-Eight

* Big Show had one of the first matches tonight and had to wait till after his match to call Nash about what had happened in the hall earlier with Molly and Heaven. After the rest of the people from his locker room leave Big Show grabs his phone and dials Kevin number. *

Hello? 

Hey Nash.

What up I thought that we were just going to get together when you were done tonight?

Yeah we are but something happened that I thought that you might want to know about? Figured that you might even want to give Andy a call.

What?

Molly and Heaven had what started out as words then went to Molly ending up on her ass. And then is going to end with the two of them in a match tonight for the Main Event.

What? Shit man what happened?

It seems as if Rob and Molly are no more. I guess from what some of the other wrestlers are say is that Molly and Heaven had words over breakfast. Then both ended up running out of the place. Rob went after Molly and Taker, Kane, Bradshaw, and Snow all went after Heaven. Rob and Molly broke up at the end of their conversation. 

Wow Show. I thought that you said that they were pretty hot and serious? 

Well I know that they have been sleeping together for about six months now. 

So why the break up?

Heaven knows that Molly is Paulie sister and that's what she told Rob at breakfast this morning. 

What how the hell did she find that out?

I don't have any idea on that.

So then what happened between Molly and Heaven?

Heaven and the group she is hanging with were messing around out in the hall. Molly came out and made some comment about her being a slut or a tease. She even brought Paulie name into it. 

So what the hell did Heaven do?

Shit Nash her and Molly had words. Heaven even told her to tell Paulie that if he comes near her she will kill him.

* This causes Nash to laugh. *

Yeah like that is even going to happen. Then what happen?

Molly asked her why she didn't die in the alley because that is where she is going to die any way someday and most likely with a needle in her arm. Her and Trish then let every one know that her and Taker where both addicts.

Why the hell would Trish do that I mean she has been in love with Taker for years now and they were friends I thought?

Well Nash I guess it's because of Taker and Heavens relationship. But Jazz laid Trish on her ass. And Heaven put Molly down at about the same time.

Jazz now why the hell would Jazz stick up for Heaven?

Something tells me that they are old friends. As a matter of fact Kane and Taker had Edge go and get Jazz last after Heaven was found in Brock room. Oh and Taker was only able to get one punch in from what they are saying. Kane made him take care of Heaven last night. They have also moved her in with them at least for the rest of this week.

Ok well then we will have to wait till Michigan to get our next chance at Heaven. So you said something about Heaven and Molly having a match tonight?

Oh yeah I was getting to that one. See Linda and Vince ended up down in the hallway at the time this was all going on. Matter of fact they didn't try to stop it either. Well any way it seems as if Heaven has the right to ask for grudge matches in her contract so she asked for one with Molly.

Good thing for Molly that she doesn't have to except.

Yeah Nash Linda told Heaven that. But...

But what?

Molly asked Linda and Vince if she could except if she wanted too.

****

What did they say?

Yeah that she could if she wanted too.

Did she do just that?

Yes she did Nash.

Paulie is going to kill her if Heaven doesn't first.

Is Heaven that good?

Yeah Show she is that good. Hell I have seen her knock a few men on their assess. So then Molly and Heaven have a grudge match tonight?

Yeah Nash she is in a tag team grudge match. Trish's asked for one too against Jazz who loves grudge matches and couldn't ask for one. She used all of hers up for this contract year.

So Linda made it a tag team grudge match? 

Yeah and then she moves the Deadman Inc. match out of the Main Event slot and puts in the tag team grudge match.

What did Taker do?

Told her to kick Molly ass I'm sure.

Is Taker walking Heaven and Jazz down?

No Kane is but Taker will be in the pit keeping an eye on Paul Heyman.

Heyman what the hell does he have to do with this.

Oh shit I knew I was forgetting something. Brock is going to walk Trish and Molly down and then keep an eye on their backs.

Why the fuck would Molly have Brock walk her down? Shit Paulie is not going to be happy with this.

I think mainly just to piss Taker and Rob off. Brock and the group that Heaven is hanging with had some type of a fight this morning out in the hallway.

So Molly is doing it to get back at Rob?

Yeah that and I think she is hoping that maybe he will interfere with the match so that it has to end. Or that maybe he will go after Heaven.

Well Show if Kane is watching her back I hope that he does too. 

Kane will kick his ass Nash or else Taker will come out and do it.

Yeah I know. Hey were you going to stay for this match?

Yes I figured that I would.

Good if anything really good happens give me a call if not I will see you when you get here.

Oh right Nash I will see you then. Bye.

Bye.

* Both men hang up the phone. Show turns on the monitor in the dressing room and sits down to watch for a while. DX has just gone out to take on the Dudley's. Nash goes over to the bar in his room to make himself a drink and then walks out on the balcony to get some air. He has to decide weather or no to call Andy about this. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. Thanks to the ones who have been so great with reading and reviewing. Please keep it up. Sorry this is a short one just setting something up for later. Might be a few days before I post another chapter having trouble doing the writing of a match between Deadman Inc and Test and Angle. So I am giving my apologies for the next chapter now. And I hope it makes sense when I post it.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	70. Chapter SixtyNine

****

Chapter Sixty-Nine

* Everyone has left the locker room except for Deadman Inc. Kane is standing in the doorway watching as Heaven finishes braiding Takers hair for him and is tying his bandana around his head. She then leans over and kisses Taker on the back of the neck. He turns around on the chair he is sitting on and pulls Heaven down into his lap so that he can kiss her. Kane stands there smiling at the two of them. There is a knock on the door and a young man sticks his head in the room. *

Deadman Inc needs to be in the pit in five minutes.

Thanks Tony we will be there in less.

You're welcome Kane. Oh and Heaven you won't have time to come back before your match so make sure that you bring what you need.

I will thank you.

You're welcome.

* He leaves closing the door as he goes. Kane walks over to the table and picks up his mask and places it on his face. Taker puts on his duster and then leans down so that Heaven can pull his hair out of the collar for him so that he doesn't mess it up. Kane then picks up Heavens duster and holds it out for her to put on. Taker reaches into his pocket and takes out his sunglasses and puts them on his head. Heaven picks up Takers other pair for the top of her bag and puts them on. *

So is Deadman Inc. ready?

I think so Kane. What about you Heaven are you set to go?

All set Taker lets roll.

* They head out the door and down to the pit. When they get there a handful of people are standing around. Linda and Frank were at the monitor while Vince is standing in the corner taking to Brock who was already there. Hunter, Chyna and Team Extreme where all standing around on the other side of the pit talking and wasting time. Deadman Inc walk over to where they are standing around. *

What's the hell is going on over there?

Well Taker it looks like Vince has just found out about the trouble in the hallway this morning. Him and Brock were in a bit of a yelling contest a few minutes ago about it and how Vince wants him to stay away for you and Heaven.

Really so then does Vince think that he is up to something Hunter?

I would say so Kane. Vince asked him point blank if he knew anything about Heaven before today. Or about what happened in his room?

What did he say to that?

* Everyone turns around and looks at Bradshaw and Jazz who come up behind them. Bradshaw looks pissed off and looking for a fight. *

Hey Bradshaw. He said that he had never seen nor heard of her before finding her in his room last night. And that finding her there half-undressed was a shock to him.

* Heaven flinches at the mention of her being half undressed. Taker pulls her into his arms which. *

Bull shit!

I agree with you Bradshaw. But what do we do about it?

I say that we watch him real close Taker. And that we watch Heaven even closer then we watch him.

All right.

Hey you guys do know that I can take care of myself?

Yeah and the point being?

Fuck you Rainbow Brite. The point being that I can take care of myself I don't needed anyone looking over my shoulder.

* Both Linda and Frank look over to where the group is standing and talking. *

To damn bad brat because we are not going to back off of keeping an eye on him or you for that fact.

Damn it Kane. Fuck it all then he wins. Once again he is in control of my fucking life and I'm not. I won't live like that again I can't.

* Heaven pulls out of Takers arms, turns and walk off over to the curtain away from the group. She has tears in her eyes but luckily no one can see them because of the glasses she has on her face. Linda starts to go over to her but Frank reaches out a hand to stop her from going. *

What the hell just happened here?

Matt there is a lot that you guys don't know about Heaven. And Taker and Kane you know more then the rest but there is still a lot that you guys don't know or understand either. Especially about the way that Heaven handles things.

Like what things Bradshaw?

Like things that she will tell you when she feels that she can Lita. Till then just try to understand that it took a lot after what Paulie did to her just to bring herself to go on in life. One of those biggest this two was just being able to control her life again on her own without having other people tell her what to do.

I guess that it's easy to understand that after see just some of the scars. Is there anything that we can do?

Yeah Chyna there is one very important thing that you and all of us can do for Heaven right now.

What's that?

Give her space so that she can still control her own life.

* Taker is still standing with the group but his eyes haven't left Heaven once. She is looking out at the ring but knows that Taker hasn't taken his eyes off of her. She so badly wants to be back into his arms. *

Are you saying that we shouldn't be watching over her?

Hell no Kane. Fuck if we do that then Paulie will get her again.

Then what the fuck are you saying?

Little Brother what he is saying is that we watch her but that we also do it by giving her some space to ask for some help for this hell. That we don't take it over on her and make her fell out of control.

Exactly Taker.

But will she ask for it Bradshaw?

Yes X-Pac she will when she feels like she is in control of her life again. But I know that in less she is feeling in control she won't ask. And that she will take risk that she shouldn't till she can get control again.

But what if she doesn't ask for it in time this time?

Hell Jazz I sure the hell hope she does. Because if she doesn't then she not ... Fuck.

* Bradshaw runs his hands through his hair. Taker reaches up and places a hand on his arm. *

Then Jazz we will just have to help her feel like she can ask for it. And watch out for her from a far till she feels that she can. Bradshaw why don't you go over and talk to her first that way maybe she won't feel as if she is being ganged up on.

Ok Taker I will.

* Bradshaw walks over to where Heaven is standing by the curtain. He pulls Heaven backward into she is leaning back against his chest. He then leans down and whispers something into her ear. *

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off as an ass over there.

You didn't but I sure did. Hell Bradshaw it's not that I don't appreciate everyone. Hell every one has been wonderful. It's just that I need to feel as if I can do it. As if I still have some kind of control over my own life.

I know baby. 

Damn are they mad at me? Hell are you mad at me for being such a bitch?

Mad at you? Not me and your weren't being a bitch either. 

Yeah I was and they would all have the right to be mad at me if they wanted to be?

No baby they are not mad at you. Worried a little but not mad.

* Heaven turns around and faces him. She gives him a kiss on the cheek before placing her head on his chest. He hugs her close to him locking her in both of his arms. Brock is looking over at them over Vince's head. Brock and Bradshaw both lock eyes in a death stare. Heaven glances up and then over to what Bradshaw is looking at. Brock looks down and smiles at Heaven licking his lips. This causes Heaven to shiver. Bradshaw leans down and whispers into her ear but never losing eye contact with Brock. *

Baby I'm going to say right here and keep an eye on Brock while you guys are down in the ring. If he even steps anywhere near that curtain I will flatten his ass. And Kane will have your back down in the ring when you and Jazz are there. So you don't have to worry about that egotistical bastard.

I know Kane will and I'm glad that you will be keeping an eye on him when I'm down there with Deadman Inc. Thank you. I know that I need you guy's help but I also have to be able to take care of some things on my own.

We know but if we forget you just keep reminding us ok?

Ok.

Now something tells me that if I don't get you back into the arms of that Bad Ass over there then my ass is going to be in trouble.

Yeah well I have got a feeling that it will be my ass in trouble and not yours.

Well then being it's such a nice ass lets go and save it.

* This causes Heaven to laugh out loud. A few of the crew glance up to see why she is laughing. She quickly covers her mouth. Bradshaw guides her back over to the group without taking his arm from around her. Molly and Trish walk into the pit and over to where Brock is standing. Vince walks back over to where Linda and Frank are standing. Taker reaches out and pulls Heaven to him when Bradshaw and she get back to the group. Heaven looks at him for a second then put her arms around his neck hugging him. He picks her up off of the ground and kisses her deeply. They stand there kissing with her in the air for a second before he pulls away enough to see into her eyes. *

Were sorry.

Damn I'm the one who is sorry Taker. I just ...

* He kisses her once more while everyone in the pit watches on. He nips her bottom lip and then licks it till she lets him gain access to her inner depth. They are standing there kissing when Rob walks into the pit. Rob sees this and shakes his head while he walks up to the group. Molly smirks figuring that Rob is going to get into it with Taker and Heaven. He leans over towards Heavens ear. *

Hey if you won't let me talk you out of hanging around with this bum how about if you at least get a room so I don't have to see it. Oh wait you have got a room. So how about if you use that instead of the pit area?

* Heaven starts to laugh, which causes her to slightly bite down on Takers tongue. Taker jumps and almost drops her out of his arms, which causes him to lightly bite her lip. They end the kiss and Taker gentle puts Heaven back down on her feet. They then both turn to look at Rob who is staring back at them. *

What?

What? Does this mean that you are going to leave me alone on this one? That you will trust my judgment in picking out a man to hang around with? 

Maybe after we have a talk tomorrow at breakfast. I want to make sure that you know a few things first. 

Taker and I already talked.

Yeah I figured that and I'm glad. But we are still going to have a talk about a few things anyway. Plus if he hurts you in anyway I swear to you that I will hurt him back and worst then her hurt you.

He won't I already know that.

Heaven when did you became such and optimist?

* Heaven looks at Rob. *

Oh I would say about two days ago when I let him and some others of this company into my heart. I guess that you and Bradshaw were right. 

How?

Rob you two kept trying to tell me that I still had one. And weren't you the one Rob who was always telling that, that there was good in the world if I would just open my eyes to it again?

* Rob looks at her and there are tears in his eyes. *

Yeah kid I was and it's about damn time that you started to listen to me again.

* Rob hugs Heaven close to him. *

Well if it wasn't for Taker and Kane and the rest of this group I might not have ever opened up my eyes or my heart again. And I agree that it's about time I start listening to the ones I love again. I guess that one of those ways is to let people watch over me when I can't.

I'm glad.

* Rob looks at Taker and puts his hand out. Taker reaches his out and shakes Rob's hand. Heaven reaches out and places one of her hands on top of theirs. Molly and Trish both have pissed off looks on their faces. Linda and Vince both smile figuring that at least Rob and Taker won't be at each other throats. *

Thank you Taker for showing her that she has a heart and that the world isn't always a bad place to be.

No thank you Rob for letting me be a part of showing her that. And I won't hurt her I promise.

* Everyone looks on in silence. Rob kisses Heaven on the cheek and then gently pushes her into Takers arms. Taker leans down and kisses her once again. Everyone in the group is smiling and Bradshaw claps Rob on the shoulder who turns and smiles at him. The other groups hanging around some are smiling and some are not. Vince walks over to the group and tells Deadman Inc to get ready. Stacy and the Dudley's are already by the curtain ready to go and have been watching in silence. Kane Heaven and Taker all take their places. The Dudley's go out being walked to the ring by Stacy. Then it's Deadman Inc. music comes on and they walk out to shouts of joy and cheers when Heaven is announced as walking them out. Rob, Bradshaw and the group keep their eyes on Brock and his group. Brock moves away from the group and towards the curtain. Bradshaw and Rob cut him off and stand in front of him. *

If you even try it Brock I will knock you on your ass right here and now.

You know Bradshaw it might be worth it just to see you try.

Then go for it.

* Brock and Bradshaw have a stare down. Finally Brock takes a step back away from Bradshaw. *

You would really like that wouldn't you Bradshaw.

Oh yeah you can count on that Lesnar.

Well it's not going to happen because I'm going to walk Molly and Trish out there later on. 

* With this said Brock turns around and walks away for Bradshaw and Rob. They turn around to see how the match is going. They stand there by the curtain watching the match till it ends. The match is going off without any trouble. Stacy and Heaven getting into a fight near the end of the match when Stacy tried to distract the Ref. Heaven and Stacy throw a few slips and some hair pulling. Deadman Inc goes for a double last ride to finish the match. Kane finally pins Bubba Ray to take the win. Everything goes off with out any problems as it was supposed too. Deadman Inc takes the ring at the end and them flip out the same way that they did the night before to the crowds enjoyment. They then walk up the ramp stopping at the top to throw up their arms and then exit the area. *

Author Notes: Please Keep Reading and Reviewing. Thanks to those of you who have been loyal readers and reviewers. Up dates maybe slow with the holidays coming and the kids out of school but I will do the best I can. But I still haven't done my Christmas shopping yet.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	71. Chapter Seventy

****

Chapter Seventy 

* While the Deadman Inc match was going on Linda pulls Vince and Frank over to the corner of the room so that she can talk to them. There is one more match before Heavens and Molly's match. That is Edge and Christian against Chris Jericho and Maven for the tag team belts. Linda along with Frank and Vince had all noticed that Brock was heading over to the curtain but that Bradshaw and Rob stopped him. He then went over and was whispering with Molly and Trish. This is making Linda nervous. RVD and Bradshaw are standing by the curtain watching the match. DX and Team Extreme are on the opposite side of the room from Brock and the Ladies. Jazz had left the pit but has just returned and all most made Bradshaw faint when she came back in an all black leather outfit. Vince smiles when he sees that her and Heaven will match tonight. She goes and stands with Bradshaw who puts his arm around her waist. Brock and Linda eyes catch and she gets even more nervous because she knows that they are up to something. *

Damn it Vince I wish I had known about what had happened between them before I said ok to him walking Molly down.

Linda there would have been nothing you could have done about it. Molly contract say's that any one of her choice can walk her down,

I know Vince but I still don't like it because I know that they are up to something and damn it I just wish I knew what it was?

Well I already told Brock that if he lays a hand on Heaven I would suspend him for two weeks without pay.

Maybe we should let Taker take them down instead? 

No let's keep it the way we have set it up. Hell with all the extra people in the pit tonight they would have to be crazy to mess with Heaven tonight.

I know but...

Linda I promise you that it will be all right. Frank is there anything that you would suggest us doing?

Well I would suggest that maybe you bring an extra man or two here just in case something does go on. How hostile are the feelings right now? 

Taker and Brock have had a problem for awhile and yesterday they got into it and then Brock's room is the room that Heaven was attacked in.

Ok Vince. But what kind of back up would Brock have if he did something out there?

****

Well I guess that with who is here right now not much. Heaven most definitely has more backups here then he does.

Well then I would say that I would just bring a couple of men here just in case something happens. 

All right Frank go ahead and do it.

* Frank walks over to the phone and dials the security office and asks that they send up a couple men to the pit area. Meanwhile Vince and Linda continue to talk as the match is coming to an end. *

Did you know Linda that Jazz was going to change into a black leather outfit?

No Vince but Jazz has complete control over her customs.

I like it and I think that the two of them out there in black leather is going to driver those males of the Arena nuts.

I agree Vince it's kind of shocks me though because we have asked that she wear black leather before but she has always turned us down.

I know Linda but maybe it has something to do with Heaven. 

Maybe. You do know that if Brock starts something with Heaven out there that there will be no way of holding Taker back?

Yes Linda I do know that. Should we tell Frank this?

* Frank walks back up to them and they didn't see him coming. *

If it were important then I would hope that you would tell me everything. I can't protect Heaven or any member of the WWF if you don't tell me what is happening.

* They both look at him just as Kane, Heaven and Taker come back through the curtain. Edge and Christian go out followed closely behind by Chris and Maven. Heaven takes one look at Jazz and hugs her. Taker, Kane, Jazz, Heaven, Rob and Bradshaw are all standing by the curtain talking softly. DX and Team Extreme stand near by but almost on guard duty. Taker has his arms around Heaven who is messing around with Kanes mask in her hand. Jazz grabs it and backs up away from Kane and right into Bradshaw's arms. He takes the mask away and flips it to Kane who puts it on Heavens head. Bradshaw wraps his arms around Jazz not letting her go. Paul Heyman walks into the pit and right up to Brock. Brock then starts whispering with Heyman, Molly and Trish. Linda turns to Frank and with a half grin and explains that Taker and Brock has a history. *

****

Frank there is something that you should know if Brock is up to something then it will take more then the security that we have here to separate him and Taker. 

Ok Linda so them I am going to put a man on Taker when he gets here.

All right. But what about Brock?

We will just have to be ready just in case that it happens. Vince do you believe him when he tells you that he doesn't know anything about Heaven?

I think so Frank but I'm really not sure about that.

Ok Vince. Linda do you have background checks on all of your wrestlers?

Yes of course. 

I would like to see them tomorrow. 

That should be no problem at all.

Good.

* Taker and Brock keep shooting each other dirty looks from across the room. Jazz and Heaven are looking over at Molly and Trish. All of a sudden Jazz starts laughing and then starts whispering to Heaven. Three Security guards come down to the pit and over to where Vince and Linda are standing with Frank. Frank is watching Taker and Brock. Bradshaw nudges Rob who glances at the three security guards. *

Mr. McMahon John sent us up here to someone named Mr. Donovan?

Yes Mel this is Frank Donovan he is the new head of Security. Frank this is Mel, Bob and Gary.

Gentlemen. 

* Frank shakes hands with the three men. *

What do you want us to do?

Well Mel there may be a little trouble and I mostly want you gentlemen to be ready in case we need to break anything up.

* The men glance around at all the people in the pit tonight for so late in the show. Most of the time by this time there is only the people who are in the Main Event of the night 

left as the others try and beat the fans out. Gary is eyeing Taker and Brock and swears lightly under his breath. *

Ah shit not again.

Frank I am going to leave this matter in your hand. Vince you better get ready to go out there and do your thing.

Ok Linda. Frank can you handle this?

Sure no problem.

Good. Do what you have to do to protect her. Linda go ahead and cue it when you are ready.

I will dear I just need a few more minutes and then I will let Edge know to finish it.

All right.

* Linda walks back over to the monitors and tech board. Vince walks over to the curtain and picks up a mic and stands there. Frank turns towards the three men. *

Gentlemen your first priority tonight is to make sure that the young lady in the sunglasses is clear of any trouble if it breaks out back here.

Ok boss but who is she?

Her name is Heaven Hell-end Darkside and she is the newest wrestler of the WWF.

* Heaven turns around and see that Taker and Brock are still having a stare down. She also sees the look of concern on Frank's face. She stands on her tiptoes and reaches up and brings Takers head down toward her to kiss. She kisses him deeply in hopes of doing two things. One breaking the stare down and two calming her nervous. Taker kisses her back just as passionate. *

Wow. 

What Bob?

I'm sorry Frank but now that not something that you see all the time. Taker making out in the pit hell I don't think I ever seen him kiss Sara in public and she got away with a lot because he was blind to what she was like.

Bob keep your mind and your eyes on business because if those two lock horns again it might mean calling in the local Police again.

Sure sorry Mel.

* Frank takes all of this in, in silence. Taker and Heaven break their kiss because Kane and Rob were tickling Heaven. Taker glances back at Frank and then once again starts staring at Brock. Christian and Edge have just won their match against Chris and Maven. Edge spears Chris knocking him from the ring leaving Maven open for Christian to pin him. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. There are much needed and much appreciated. Especially over the next couple of chapters. Please forgive the fact that I don't know the name of too many moves. In less of course they are Taker and Kanes. If the next chapter comes out boring I will try to re-write it.

Preview Next Chapter - Grudge Match between Heaven, Jazz, Molly and Trish. Please understand I like all of the Divas but some of them have to be bad for the story. Just for you Takersgurl35 for all of your nice reviews. Thanks

Preview One Chapter later - Free for all???????

Preview Two Chapters later - Heaven and Taker??? Just for you Bingobaby because you ask so nicely. (If I don't get side tracked with something else)

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com****


	72. Chapter SeventyOne

****

Chapter Seventy-One

* Christian and Edge comes up the ramp and go though the curtain they stop to wish Jazz and Heaven good luck. Christian and Edge both notices that there is a lot more Security Guards in the pit then are normal. *

Hey Rob dude are they like expecting trouble of something dude.

You never can tell Edge. Something tells me that it's going to depend on what happens in this next match.

Hey Edge I think we should stick around and watch the Main Event tonight?

I think you're right Christian.

* Gary hears this and shakes his head. Molly and Trish are at the curtain first with Brock. Jazz and Heaven back up just slightly. Paul starts to walk over till Taker shoots him a look. He then moves back almost to where Linda and Frank are standing looking at the monitor. Chris comes up with Maven as Vince music hits and he steps out. The crowd starts chanting Asshole at Vince whom just smiles and keeps walking to the ring. He loves playing a heel because he's really not one. He walks up into the ring where Lillian is standing. He motions for her that it's ok he will introduce the Main event himself. She goes ahead and steps out of the ring. The crowd finally settles down to he goes to talk then they start chanting what? *

You know people I really don't care what you think.

What?

I'm out here to night to tell you that there has been a change in tonight's card.

What?

Instead of the Brother of Destruction which you have already seen we have a special match.

What?

We will be having a one fall tag team grudge match.

What?

The first team of wrestlers for tonight match is at a combined weight of 265 pounds Molly Holly and Trish Stratus.

* Some of the crowd cheers while others start booing. First Molly's music hit and then after she comes out Trish's music hit. They come out and stand at the top of the ramp. 

When their music dies down Vince puts the mic to his mouth once again so that he can speak once again. *

And in their corner walking them out tonight and he is her to watch their back is none other then the next Big Thing Brock Lesnar. 

* The crowd starts booing loudly. Brock music hits and he comes out and flexes his muscles and then walks down to the ring with Molly and Trish. The three of them enter the ring and prance around for a few seconds. After a few minutes Vince puts the microphone up to his lips. This time instead of the crowd yelling anything at him they are quiet waiting to see who is going to take on Molly and Trish. *

The second team of wrestlers for tonight's match at a combined weight of 240 pounds is none other then Jazz and are newest WWF member Heaven Hell-end Darkside of Deadman Inc.

* The crowd goes wild at the thought of these two women together in a tag team match. First Jazz music hits and once she is out Deadman Inc music hit but its the version You're Gonna Pay. Heaven comes out to the top of the ramp with Jazz. They wait there till the crowd quiets down some. *

And in their corner tonight to watch their back is none other then one of the Brothers of Destruction Kane.

* Kane comes out to more of the Deadman Inc music and after joining the girls at the top of the ramp he stops and brings his arms down blowing off of his pryo's. This makes the crowd go wild. Jazz and Heaven looks at each other and then at Kane. Heaven softly talks to Kane so that no one else can hear her. Taker who is behind the curtain notices this and starts to laugh because he realizes before Kane that the ladies are up to something. He can see the smile on Heavens face and glances over at Rob who has a big smile on his face too. Taker knows that Kane is going to have to take off running to keep up with these two tonight. *

Oh Kane I forgot to tell you something.

What Heaven?

Run Kaney run. 

I am so going to kill you two when I get you later.

* Jazz and Heaven take off running right for the ring with Kane close behind them. He is 

softly swearing at himself. *

Goddamn I should have known that they were up to something. Wait till I get my hands on the two of them.

* Jazz slides into the ring for the bottom while Heaven takes a running jump and grabs the top rope as she flies over it and lands on her feet. Kane jumps up and lands on the apron and steps right over the top rope. Molly and Trish both jump out of the ring when they seen Jazz and Heaven coming down the ramp. Vince has also left the ring and is headed back up the ramp. Brock stood his ground and Heaven lands on her feet in front of him. He smiles an evil grin at her and then licks his lips like he did earlier. Heaven jumps back and bounces off the ropes jumping into the air at the same time. She uses both her feet and drop kicks him. This causes him to hit the mat hard. The crowd starts to cheer loudly. He jumps back up but when he does he comes nose to nose with Kane who has stepped in front of Heaven. The group of people in back who is watching starts cheering except for Heyman who is standing there silent. Both Kane and Brock stare at each other for a few seconds. Brock finally turns and steps out of the ring. Kane turns and does the same as Molly enters the ring. Trish stands out on the apron waiting to be tagged in. Jazz and Heaven hi five each other and then Jazz steps out of the ring. Heaven and Molly square off and Heaven over powers Molly and slams her into the rope and bouncing her into a clothesline making her hit the mat. Molly jumps up and grabs Heaven by the arm and does and Irish whip into the corner buckle. She then runs at her but Heaven using the ropes jumps up and over Molly's head and comes down behind her. Molly turns around and gets chopped in the chest a few times. The ref starts to count to get Heaven to let Molly out of the corner. Heaven steps back and right into Trish's boot because she sneaked into the ring behind Heaven. They double-team her for a few minutes till they can get her into their corner. Trish goes out long enough to get tagged in. Brock and Kane are both walking back and forth in their corners cheering the women on. Trish comes in and kicks Heaven in the ribs and the suplexes her to the ground. She tries to go for the quick pin but Heaven kicks out in one. She then jumps up off the ground using only her leg muscles. She grabs Trish and flips her off the ropes and back into a chokeslam. The crowd goes wild as she chokeslams Trish to the ground and then goes for the cover. Trish kicks out in two. Heaven pulls Trish up by the hair and throws her into her and Jazz corner. She then tags Jazz into the match who jumps over the ropes and wraps her legs around Trish's head and sends her flying through the air into the middle of the ring. Jazz goes for the cover but only gets a one count. Trish and Jazz get up and in the middle of the ring start throwing punches at each other. Finally Jazz has had enough and grabs onto Trish's head and bangs her into the turnbuckle a half dozen times. Trish waits to Molly distracts the ref and low blows Jazz whom ends up on the ground. Trish goes for the cover but also grabs some of Jazz costumes bottom. She gets a two count but Heaven saves Jazz by coming in and slamming both her feet into Trish's back. Molly also comes in and for a few minutes it is a free for all. Kane is keeping a close eye on Brock as he is too close to the ring to suit Kane. Molly goes to flip Heaven over her back but Heaven slides down and lands on her feet behind her. Molly turns around and Heaven runs back and jumps up to the top rope and does a moonsaults landing on Molly chest and brings her to the ground. Earl runs over and slides down to the ground to count. Trish and Jazz are still slugging it out and Trish clotheslines Jazz right over the top rope. Trish then turns to stop the cover at a two count by base sliding into Heavens side and knocking her out of the ring and right into Brock. At the same time Molly gets up and knocks the ref into the turnbuckle knocking him silly for a few seconds. He doesn't see that Brock has grabbed Heaven but Taker does and so does Kane. Taker turns around and looks at Linda who shakes her head yes at him. He turns to run out there but runs right in to Paul Heyman who had stepped out and into Takers way. Him and Taker end up on the top of the ramp in a fistfight. The crowd is going wild. Brock has Heaven up in an F5 and is just about to land it when Kane reaches him and grabs Heaven. He gentle buts her downs and then turns to Brock and they start trading blows. Jazz and Trish are banging each other around on the outside of the ring. Earl is up and can see that an all out war has started. He listens to his ear mic and Linda who says to just let it continue. Heaven jumps up onto the apron just as Molly heads over to the ropes. She gets there just in time for Heaven to do a 619 on her. She flies over the top rope and lands on the ground. Heaven jumps up on onto the top rope and does a frog splash down to the floor and lands on Molly. She then gets up and grabbing Molly she throws her back into the ring. Heaven glances up and can see that Jazz has just banged Trish off of the steps. She can also see that Taker has chokeslammed Heyman on the top of the ramp and is watching her. She jumps back into the ring and stands in the center and pulls her thumb across her throat calling for an end. She then positions Molly between her legs for the last ride. Heaven pulls her up and then lifting her into the air slams her to the ground. Heaven then slams down onto Molly for the cover grabbing Molly's left leg. Earl drops down to count and the crowd counts with him one, two, and three. Heaven gets up and Jazz slides into the ring and hugs her. Earl holds up their hands as Kane F5 Brock into the ground. * 

And the winners of the grudge match are Heaven Hell-end Darkside and Jazz.

* Molly rolls out of the ring and her and Trish slowly makes there way half way up the ramp and turn around waiting for Brock. Kane then slides into the ring as Taker slides in for the other side. Kane hugs Heaven and then puts her down and picks up Jazzy and spins her around. Taker grabs Heaven who jumps up into his arms and hugs him around the neck. The crowd is cheering but goes wild when Taker leans down and captures Heavens lips with his. They stand in the middle of the ring kissing to Kane leans in. *

Hey you two would you just get a room already. I want out of here because I'm hungry and want some food.

Yeah Kanes right I want to go and celebrate already.

* Taker and Heaven break the kiss. * 

All right already for crying out loud. Hell can't I even celebrate a few moments my way. 

After all I did just get to kick the shit out of Molly.

Come on beautiful let's get out of her so I can be alone with you for a few minutes. I've got something to show you.

Yeah Mr. Undertaker?

Yeah Ms. Heaven Hell-end Darkside.

* They all laugh as they head to the ropes. Kane flips out and then Taker sits on the rope so that Jazz can step out and down by Kane who holds his hand out for her. After she steps down Taker flips out and stands next to Kane. Heaven takes a step back and makes a run towards the rope and grabbing the top flips out and into Kane and Takers waiting hands. The four of them make their way up the ramp. They stop at the top and all four through up their arms. This causes the crowd to go wild once more. They then head through the curtain. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and forgive me as I am not very good at writing matches plus it's 2:08 in the morning. Flame me if you must for this chapter but if you do please tell me how to make it better. Takersgurl35 this chapter was for you I hope Heaven kicked Molly's ass enough for you. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	73. Chapter SevetyTwo

****

Chapter Seventy -Two

* As soon as Brock, Heyman and the women get back though the curtain they corner Linda and Vince. Frank and his men move in closer to Linda and Vince. Brock is in Vince's face about how it was an unfair match and that Taker had no right to be touching Heyman. DX and the others in the pit start to get into it with Brock who takes a swing at Hunter knocking him to the ground. Molly backs up by the curtain when no one is watching and is standing there when Heaven walks through it with Jazz and Deadman Inc. Molly swings out and makes contact with Heavens cheek. This causes Heaven to swing back and within moments they are on the floor rolling back and forth while pounding on each other. It takes a moment for Security and the rest in the room to notice what is happening. Taker goes to take a step to break it up but Bradshaw stops him. *

Let Heaven kick her ass. Oh and believe me Taker she can kick ass as good as she can wrestle.

Ok Molly's got it coming for earlier anyway.

* Bradshaw glances over Takers shoulder and sees Brock coming at him at a run. *

Taker looks out.

* Taker turns just in time to catch a fist of Brocks in the face knocking his sunglasses off of his face. This sets Taker into action and he turns around and punches Brock in the stomach. They then start to go at it in full force. Fists are flying with both Molly and Heaven and Taker and Brock. Heyman is still in Linda and Vince faces. Trish and Chyna are now standing toe to toe with their mouths going. The three Security guards take on look at what is happening and then at Frank. Frank turns to Linda first. *

I think you might want to make a call down and have anyone who's there come on up to give a hand.

Ok Frank. Just do what you can and if you can't put a stop to it then we will call the local law to handle it.

Well lets see what we can do about it first Linda.

Sure have at it.

* Linda picks up the phone and calls the Security office. Frank then turns back to his men just in time to see a few of the other wrestlers come into the pit. They are friends of Trish's and Molly. One of them is the Big Show who takes out after Kane and another is Angle who goes after Hunter. A few others have shown up too. Fists are flying in all directions. *

****

Bob grab a hold someone and do what you can. Mel tries and gets Heaven and Molly apart but watch it causes I know that Heaven can fight with the best of them. 

What about Taker and Brock? They are going to be the hardest to stop.

I'll take Brock and Taker Mel. Gary go and see what you can do about Kane and the big guy there.

* Frank grabs Edge, Christian, Matt and Jeff who are just standing around watching. *

****

Gentlemen if you don't want to see your friends here being taken off to jail tonight try and stop them. Two of you start with Hunter and the bald guy. Try and keep them from killing each other. Also one of you see if you can separate his girl and the blond Trish. 

What about the rest of them?

Leave them to Security.

Good luck Frank.

Thanks Edge I think I'm going to need it.

* Mel goes over and tries to separate Heaven and Molly and ends up getting punched by Heaven for his trouble. Frank wasn't joking when he said that Heaven could fight with the best of them. That was something she learned after Paulie did what he did to her. Frank grabs onto Brock as Taker swings at Brock hitting him hard enough to knock him on his ass. He flips Brock over Franks back and down onto the floor. Taker goes to jump over Frank but is grabbed by Mel who had backed into Taker when Heaven hit him. Kane and Big Show are trading blow for blow while Jeff is hanging onto Big Shows back and Edge has jumped on Kane. Matt and Christian along with Gary are in between Hunter and Angle. Bob is in between Chyna and Trish and is fighting not to get scratched or punched. Rob and Eddie Guerro are in a corner trading blows while Al and Bradshaw stands there watching but also keeping an eye on Heaven. All of a sudden more Security shows up and starts grabbing people. Finally only Heaven and Molly are still trading blows with Molly getting the worst. After Frank makes sure that Taker and Brock are both restrained he walks over to Heaven and Molly. He reaches down and grabs on to Heaven just as she kicks out at Molly sending her flying. She turns to hit him and realizes to late that it's Frank. She hits him hard right in the jaw. They stand there in silences for a few seconds. He then smiles at her and rubs his jaw. *

I always know that you had one hell of a temper if you let it out.

Hell Frank you ain't seen nothing yet. Just you watch if Paulie decides to come anywhere near me this time.

****

* Frank looks deep into her eyes and sees a hatred that he has never seen there before. It scares him in a lot of ways. Vince walks up to where one of the men has a hold of Brock and Taker. *

Brock you where told before you went out there that if you interfered in the match or if you touched Heaven in any way that I would suspend you. Trying to F5 Heaven is touching and interference in my books. And I told you that I would do it for two weeks too without pay. 

Hey Vince?

* Vince turns to look at Taker. *

****

Yeah Taker what?

Please don't do that I am so looking forward to our match on Sunday night Heat.

You two have a match on Sunday Taker?

Yeah main event at least that what Linda told me a little while ago.

* Vince looks over at Linda who shakes her head yes. He then looks back at Brock and then Taker. He knows that it will be one hell of a show which is what the ratings need on Heat. *

Ok Taker I won't suspend him for two weeks. But Brock I will suspend you for a couple of days. You just got yourself Friday and Saturday off without pay but you are to be at the meeting on Thursday night in Battle Creek Michigan. 

* Vince turns to Heyman before he can even say anything. *

Open your mouth Paul and I will make it a three weeks suspension without pay. Oh and that will include the Royal Rumble in two and a half weeks. 

* Heyman who was about to say something changes his mind after looking over at Brock. Vince then turns to Molly and looks at her and then at Heaven. *

Molly the same thing goes for you too for jumping Heaven here in the pit. And if you ever do something like that again I will make it a month suspension instead of two days. Hell everyone better listen up because that goes for anyone from this day forward who starts a fight in the pit from now on. Anyone who wasn't in the pit before the fight started get your asses out of here or you will all be fine a day's pay. Big Show stop and get that cut above you eye looked at before you leave tonight. Everyone else stay put for a few minutes. 

****

Ok Vince I'll go and get Bill to look at it.

* Vince turns to Linda and starts to whisper something to her. Everyone who wasn't in the pit before the fight started starts heading out of the area. Brock, Heyman, Molly and Trish all come together and walk over to the side. Brock and Heyman are in a heated whisper to each other. Trish has her arm over Molly shoulder. Molly is crying softly and is looking over at Rob who is standing talking to Bradshaw and Al. She is defiantly going to have a black eye. Heaven has walked over to where Taker and Kane are standing with Jazz. Kane reaches out and pulls Heaven to him and leans down and places his chin on her shoulder and is whispering into her ear. DX and Team Extreme are standing near by and are talking to Edge and Christian. The Security guards are standing on the outer edge of the group. Frank walks over to Vince and Linda. Vince looks around the group who is still standing there. He then turns to Frank and puts his hand out to shake. *

Thank you Frank for a few great move there. Though the punch to the jaw looks like it hurt like hell.

I tell you it did but I'm glad to see that she can do it. Also you are very welcome Vince. I just wish we could have stopped it before it even began.

Frank I don't think anything could have stopped that from happening tonight. But at least for once we didn't have to call out the local law to break it up.

No Linda you are most likely right about the fact that it was bound to happen. Now what do you want done Vince?

Just stay on your toes Frank for a few minutes more is all. I want to talk to this group and then get them all out of here. Then I want your guys to make sure to start closing up for the night

All right.

* Frank walks over to where his men are standing watching the various groups of wrestlers. Mel reaches out and shakes Frank hand. *

Nice job boss.

Thanks Mel but we may not be done yet. So everyone just stay on your toes.

* Vince turns toward the group and then looks right at Heyman. *

Paul?

Yeah Vince?

****

The WWF is suspending your rights to be at ringside for two weeks. 

What the hell for?

For starting with and interfering with Taker when Linda was sending him out. And Paul you are damn lucky that he didn't send you off the damn ramp. You were warned not to interfere in this match tonight.

I didn't go anywhere near the match. And Taker was going after my client out there.

Yeah and your client was told not to touch Heaven or Jazz in anyway. Or to cause any interference in their match. 

Hell that little bitch Heaven was the one who started it when she kicked him earlier. But I didn't see you suspending her for kicking him while he was in the ring.

He should have left the ring when Heaven and Jazz took it. Like I said your rights to be at ringside are being suspended for two weeks. You can walk him out but you can't stay at the ringside for the matches.

You can't do this.

Can't I?

No. I'll go to the board and tell them that you are showing biases against Brock.

You do that and as a matter of fact maybe I should suspend Brock for two weeks too like he was told.

* Brock grabs onto Paul's shoulder. *

Just deal with it Heyman.

That fucking little bitch just got my rights taken away.

* Heyman takes a step toward Heaven. Taker moves to step in front of her but Frank makes it there in a couple quick steps and grabs onto Heyman first. Heyman just looks up at Frank getting pissed off. *

Let the fucking go of me.

Make another step at her and I will sit your ass down and damn quick. My job here is to make sure that everyone leaves here in one piece but if you go after Heaven all bets are off where it comes to you.

****

* Frank just stares at Heyman. Taker reaches out and draws Heaven into his arms with her back to him. She leans her head back and smiles up at him. Finally Brock reaches out and grabs Heyman's arm. *

Just deal with it for now Paul.

****

Fine Brock but I don't like it one damn bit.

Yeah I know Paul but for now there is nothing that any of us can do about it.

Fine.

* Frank glances at Heaven in Takers arm and walks back over to where his men are standing. Vince nods to him and them starts talking once more. *

Molly if you were smart you would back off of what ever you got going against Heaven. As she proved to you tonight she can wrestle and hell by the look of you eye she can also fight.

You can tell me what I can do here Vince but not what I can do outside of here.

You're right Molly; Vince and I can't tell you what to do when you are away from here. But when your contract is up in about five months I can decide not to keep you too. Now go home Molly and think about that. We will see you at noon on Sunday in the office in Battle Creek Michigan. Oh and Molly your room reservation will be for Saturday night so don't try checking in before then. Plus if you were all smart you would take your showers back in your hotel rooms.

* Linda and Molly glare at each other. Finally Molly turns and runs out of the pit toward her locker room. Frank whispers to Bob to follow her and make sure that she leaves right away. *

Brock I've changed my mind we will see you at noon on Sunday too.

But Linda..

Good Night Brock. Heyman you too. Oh and gentleman I will see that you are not booked into a room till Saturday night too. Also for at least now you will be booking together and on a different floor from Heaven and Taker. 

Fine then at least the trash will be on another floor Linda. Come on Heyman lets get the hell out of here. Because I need a drink.

* Brock and Heyman walk away. Frank sends Gary and another man to make sure that 

****

they leave right away. * 

Trish we will see you on Thursday. Oh just so Molly can't bunk in with you before Saturday you will be sharing a room with the odd man out. 

But Molly and I have been sharing for almost two years now.

Not in Michigan you won't be. 

Linda who's the odd one?

* Linda picks up the clipboard and looks. She starts to frown and then glances up Jazz. *

Well Vince Jazz was this time. 

* Kane and Bradshaw both start to laugh which cause Jazz to turn around and shots them both dirty looks. *

That's not going to work. 

No Vince your right it isn't going to work. Oh and I still have to book Heaven in too.

No Linda you don't.

Oh that rights Heaven I forgot that you are going to stay with Taker and Kane.

No.

No little girl?

No Taker not in Michigan.

* Rob walks up to Heaven and puts a hand on her shoulder. She looks up and smiles at him and raises an eyebrow. *

You sure?

Yeah Rob I am. Don't you think it's about time?

Over due little sister. Long over due.

* Everyone is watching the exchange that is going on between Heaven and Rob. *

You know there are all of those other bedrooms too. Maybe?

****

Yeah I guess that then at least I know that you are being looked after.

What the hell are you two talking about little girl?

* Heaven turns and looks at Taker and smiles. *

Well Taker what I am talking about is that Rob and I own our parents home in Michigan so I was going to stay there. It's only like fifteen minutes for the Arena.

Alone?

No Hunter not alone I figure that Rob is already staying there. Right Linda?

Yes and so is Bradshaw and Al. 

As a matter of fact its a big house with a lot of rooms so if Jazz, DX, Team Extreme, Christian, Edge and the Brothers of Destruction would like you can all stay with us. Right Rob?

You know it little sister. 

Is it big enough for everyone?

Yes Linda if they don't mind sharing rooms plus it does have a lot of home to it. Hot tub, pool, game room. 

Hey Heaven you forgot the best room.

What that Bradshaw?

The kitchen where you can cook up some of that great pasta you make.

Yes Bradshaw I owe you that too. So if anyone is interested in staying just let Rob or me know.

Hells we are all interested right guys?

Hey I hate to admit this but Rainbow Brite and I agree on this one.

That killing you Taker isn't it?

Damn straight it is Matt. But then who knows I might just find time to get my revenge on him for the paint job. And hell I know I'm not the only one who still owes Rainbow Brite here a little pay back. 

****

Umm I think I've changed my mind.

Oh come on Jeffy I figured that you and Taker could share a room.

Little girl you wait because if you put me in a room with him and his paints I will be getting revenge on you too.

* At this everyone laughs but Trish who is still standing where she was. Linda looks around the room and smiles. *

Well Heaven it looks like you just save the WWF some money for hotel rooms. I will cancel all of your rooms then.

Oh Linda who am I booked in with in Michigan then?

Well Trish I will trade things around and you will be booked in with Stacy then.

Great. Then is there anything else?

No Trish you can get out of here. 

* Trish walks away. Frank sends Bob who has just come back to tell him that Molly has left to make sure that Trish does the same. Vince and Linda look around the room at the group of wrestlers. Then Vince turns to Frank. *

Frank why don't you go ahead let the guys start closing up.

Ok Vince. 

* Frank turns toward them and tells them to go ahead and do what they normally would at close up. He stops Mel and tells him to hang on. Gary also comes back and tells him that Brock and Heyman are gone. He has him wait too. *

Heaven, Jazz it was a good match Linda and I liked how you work together. You both really compliment each others style out there. Oh and Jazz you look really good in that black leather too. 

Thanks Vince.

We might be putting you together again for some women matches.

Great Linda. I would like that it would be like old times again. Right Heaven?

It sure would be. Oh damn Jazzy?

****

What Heaven? And if you don't stop the Jazzy shit Taker isn't the only one going to get revenge on someone this weekend.

Now that we are working together you can't be in the match with Gonzo and Rainbow Brite. And to coin the Rock just bring it Jazzy.

Damn girl that right I forgot that I wanted in that one. Oh and I will just bring it Hells and when you least expect it. So who will be with them then?

I don't know maybe it should be X-Pac for what he said earlier? Or Christian? Oh and Jazzy I will just shake in my boots till it comes.

* Everyone is just watching Jazz and Heaven as they threaten each other while trying to figure out who should take Jazz spot in the Respect match.

Me? Why me?

How about Christian for what you did earlier and said earlier?

Oh come on Heaven you know I was only kidding. Oh hell and it was Lita fault that you fell on me to begin with?

That is true Christian it was Lita's fault. Ok how about it Lita?

I think X-Pac should be the third he was the one making the comments about being jealous of Christian being under you? Plus he made all of those other comments earlier too.

Ok I have got it finally.

Ok Heaven who do you want in your match for Saturday's House show?

Linda, I think it should be the Brothers of Destruction and me against Rainbow Brite, Gonzo, and X-Pint.

* Everyone starts to laugh but X-Pac who is trying to hold a serious look on his face. *

X-Pint hey now girl that's just low.

Well X-Pint if the size fits? What can I say?

Taker this little girl is going to get her butt spanked if she calls me that out there.

Something tells me that you can try but after seeing her in a fight a few minutes ago you don't stand a chance. And that is without her Army but we will be there too. Right Kane?

Oh you know it bro. 

Well then Saturday's house show main event will be a lesson in Respect with Deadman Inc taking on Gonzo, Rainbow Brite and X-Pint.

Linda!

Sorry guys but that is how Heaven asked for it. Maybe all the wrestlers better watch what they say and do around our newbie. Or else we are going to have one hell of a show.

Hell Linda maybe that is what we need. Hey Heaven do you have any other names for any of the other wrestlers?

Not yet Vince but give it time and I'm sure that I will?

* With this everyone laughs. *

I will Heaven now why don't you all go grab your showers and get the hell out of here so that I can spend some time with my beautiful wife. Something tells me that you all would like to celebrate Jazz and Heavens win so go. But we will see you all at the Arena on Thursday.

Ok gang you all heard the man so lets go. Oh and Heaven being you and Jazz won tonight in the main event and you being the newbie you get to buy the first round.

Thanks a lot big brother. Well then I guess that we will all meet in the parking lot.

Sounds good Heaven. Hey can I ride with you being I drove over with you all this morning and left my bike at the hotel?

Sure Bradshaw.

* They all start to head out of the pit. Frank has Gary follow Christian and Edge while Bob who has come back after Trish left follows Al, Rob and Bradshaw. Mel and himself follow the rest to their looker room. As they reach it Heaven who was holding Takers hand pulls away after kissing him and saying she would be right in. He goes in with the rest of the group. She then turns and grabs Frank arm and pull him to the side. Rob sees this from down the hall and walks back down. *

Frank could I talk to you a moment?

Sure Heaven what?

****

First I'm really sorry about the jaw.

Don't worry about it. So spit it out?

If you try to have anyone follow me I will lose him or her. 

You will try.

Shit. Tell Reno I said hi and that it's nothing personal.

I'll tell him.

* Rob is just watching in silence. *

So you already talked to him then?

Yeah I did earlier today. 

Do you really think that I need someone watching my back with all of these guys watching over me?

I don't think it would hurt.

Ok but I'm not going to make it easy on him.

He didn't think that you would.

Ok well I have got to go and shower and change. See you Thursday.

See you then Heaven.

Bye Frank. Rob I'll see you in the parking lot in a little while.

Ok Heaven.

* She turns and walks into the locker room. Rob looks at Frank and laughs. *

So when does Reno start watching her back?

Sometime tomorrow if you will call me and let me know when you are leaving. 

Shit check out is noon so figure around then if we all go out tonight. But I will let you know just before we leave. I'll also let you know what route we take. But most likely it will be right through so that we will be there by about five or so.

****

Ok. I think Reno should be here before noon. Rob do you think that is a good thing to do going out tonight?

Yeah Frank I think that she needs it. Plus it might be one way to get to know Taker a little better too.

They seemed to really hit it off.

Hell hit it off isn't the word I would have used. 

You don't like him?

I didn't but now I'm just not sure any more. Hell I haven't seen her let any one into her heart the way she did him and Kane. Hell maybe Bradshaw is right and he is what she needs in her life. 

Maybe.

She is going to keep all of us on our toes.

Hell she always has.

Talk to you later. 

Ok.

* Frank and Rob shake hands. Rob walks down to his locker room while Frank talks to Mel who has been standing back waiting for the others to finish in theirs. Everyone meets out in the parking lot and then head for the hotel to get ready to have some fun for the night. Bradshaw rides behind Heaven who is driving her own motorcycle tonight. When they get to the hotel they all head for their rooms to get 

ready. *

Author Notes : Please Read and Review. Sorry I haven't up dated this week but with the kids home I haven't had time. (Been playing video games with them too much. LOL but at least it's been Shut Your Mouth. ) Will try to put up another chapter later this weekend if I can. Bingobaby one more after this one and then it's the one I promise you. Everyone have a great holiday and a wonderful New Year.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	74. Chapter SeventyThree

****

Chapter Seventy-Three

* Big Show stopped and got the cut above his eye checked by Dave and then headed out of the Arena. He goes out and gets into his rented car as Brock and Paul Heyman go tearing out of the parking lot. He drives the half-hour or so to Kevin's hotel room deep in thought. He couldn't believe what a fighter Heaven was. He lets the valet park his car and goes up to Kevin's room. He knocks on the door and waits for Kevin to answer it. After a few seconds Kevin does just that. He takes one look at Show and shakes his head. He turns around and walks into the room and Show follows him. *

It looks as if you could use a drink Show?

Yeah I could Nash man. 

* Kevin goes behind the bar and grabs them a couple of beers and then walks back around to the other side and after giving Show ones he sits down next to him. *

Ok Show spills it what the hell happened?

Well do you want the good news or the bad news first?

Start with something good first for once would you?

Sure Nash man. Brock got his ass suspended for two days without pay and Heyman lost all rights to be at ringside for two weeks.

Wow what did they do?

Brock tried to F5 Heaven and Heyman interfered with Taker when Linda Okayed him to go to the ring to save her ass from Brock.

Really? But he didn't get to F5 her?

No Kane saved her ass before he could F5 it.

Ok that is good news now what is the bad news?

Molly has also been suspended for two days too.

Shit Paulie is going to be pissed off big time. Why is she suspended?

She is suspended because she attacked Heaven in the pit area after the match.

Did Heaven kick her ass in the ring?

****

Hell Heaven kicked her ass not just in the ring put also in the pit too. That little bitch can wrestle or fight with the best of them.

* This causes Nash to laugh. *

Yeah she can and something tells me that when Paulie gets out of jail he is going to find a very changed Heaven on his hands. She not the same little quiet shy thing she was before he did what he did to her. I think he is going to have his hands full her this time.

I think he is going to have one hell of a little bobcat on his hands.

Yeah Show me too. Oh well so what else happened that I should be aware of?

Not much a fight broke out after the match in the pit. 

Is that how you got the black eye and cut?

Yeah.

Kane?

Damn right. Hell you know I'm not going to miss a chance to take on one of the Brothers of Destruction if I can. A handful of us showed up for the fight in the pit. You know how it is.

* This causes Nash to laugh again. *

Yeah Show I know. So if you were taking on the Big Red Machine who was Taker into it with?

Brock.

Oh man now that I would have killed to see Brock and Taker going at it. So how did they get them broke up? Did they have to call in the local law to get the two of them separated?

No and to coin one of HBK's phrases " I think Vince has got a new Sheriff in town." One that is going to keep things running his way too.

What do you mean?

Vince has hired a new head of Security and he broke Taker and Brock apart.

Wow really? What can you tell me about him?

****

Nothing much. I think someone said that his name is Frank.

****

Anything else about him that you can tell me?

One of the guys mentioned that he was an ex-cop or ex-F.B.I. agent or something like that. Also that it seems as if he likes Heaven and maybe even already knows her.

Why do you say that?

Well she punched him in the jaw and all he did was smile at her. And she hit him with a lot of force too. Then he said something about him always knowing that she had a temper but that she just needed to let it out is all.

Damn it I bet that the guy is Donovan.

Who?

Frank Donovan. Damn it he was the detective on the case. And if I remember correctly he was ex-F.B.I. too. 

Is he the one who put Paulie away?

Yeah. Shit Paulie is not going to be happy about this at all. Because if it is him he is going to make it a lot harder to get a hold of Heaven.

What are you going to do about it?

* Kevin stands there thinking for a few seconds before speaking. *

Well the first thing that I guess I better do is give Andy a call and tell him what has happened tonight. Then Show you and I am going to get something to eat, get drunk and then get fucking lay.

* Show laughs. *

Kevin that sounds like a damn good plan to me. Especially the part about getting laid because after seeing Heaven and Jazz in all that black leather I could use it.

Jazz in black leather?

Oh yeah man. 

* Kevin laughs and then walks across the room and picks up the phone. He dials Andy's number, which is, picked up on the fourth ring. *

Hello?

Hey Andy.

Now what the hell has happened?

Well for starters both Brock and Molly have been suspended for two shows without pay. Also Heyman has had his rights to be at ringside suspended for two weeks. But most important it looks like Frank Donovan was hired today as the head of Security for the WWF.

Ah fuck. Are you sure about Frank?

Not one hundred percent but I'm about ninety-nine percent sure.

Fuck now I'm going to have to find out for sure and if he is I've got to let Paulie know so that he can tell me if this changes anything.

Yeah I figured that it might. If nothing else it's going to make getting a hold of Heaven a lot harder to do.

Damn straight it will. Shit, Fuck.

What do you want Show and me to do in the mean time?

Just keep your eyes and ears open. Are you going to be around later?

After we get something to eat and drink. We were hoping to pick up a couple of ladies and then we would be back here.

Ok good then after I make a few phone calls I'll get back to you later on. 

Sure no problem.

Hey Nash then you can tell me what happened to Brock, Heyman and Molly too.

Ok. Hey Andy you might want to find someone with a dish and then watch Smackdown tonight in stead of waiting to Thursday?

Why? Something I should see?

Molly and Heaven had a grudge match tonight.

Molly's contract say that she doesn't have to do grudge matches.

Yeah well from what Show say's she asked to accept it.

Great well I guess I will be watching Smackdown tonight and I am assuming that she lost the match on top of it?

Yeah she did and then from what Show say's she got her ass kicked again when she jumped Heaven in the pit area after the match. But why don't you watch it because Show said it was something else. And then when you call me back you can talk to Show.

Yeah Kevin that sounds about the smartest thing to do. I want to make a few calls before it's on the dish. I will call you back later.

Ok Andy I'll talk to you then.

****

All right Kevin but tell Show I will want to talk to him too so make sure he comes back to your rooms.

I will Andy. 

All right then I will talk to you both later.

* Both men hang up the phone. Kevin turns toward Show who is still sitting in a chair nursing his drink. *

Andy said to make sure that you come back to my rooms after we eat.

All right but does that means we can't bring back a couple of bitches.

Hey no Show it just means if we are going to do it we should get to it already.

Lets go then Nash man. Oh hey are Scott and the Bitch going to meet us in Michigan?

Yeah Show and man is Scotty going to have his hands full with the Bitch. I was on the phone when she seen the match with Heaven and Chyna. Damn near busted a gut when Taker and Kane went out and saved her. Was swearing up big time about how she was sure that Taker and Heaven were sleeping together.

I wonder what she did when Taker asked Heaven to join the Brothers of Destruction at the end of the show?

She was bitching and screaming big time. But when Heaven got on the bike with Kane and Taker she went nuts. She through a vase through the big screen again. I heard it go and then she gets on the phone and tells me to do what I can to get her in Takers and Heavens face as fast as I can.

****

* This causes Big Show to roar with laughter. *

Hell that likes what the third television she's done that to this year?

I think it actually the fourth one Show. Damn lets get a move on it if we are going to eat something first.

Yeah lets go because getting into that fight and then watching Heaven has got me hungry in far to many ways.

* This time Kevin roars with laughter. Both men get up and head out of the door and down to the elevator. They have only two things on their minds right now and they are food and women on their minds. And not necessary in that order either. *

Author Notes: Sorry it only been two chapters in the last two weeks but I will try to sneak another one in some where between now and the 1st. Please Read and Review because I need them like a drug or Taker ( oh wait isn't Taker like a drug too. Oh well at least for me he is. LOL). Thanks to the ones who have been reviewing regularly I do appreciate it greatly. Oh and Bingobaby if all goes well the Chapter that I promised you will be next. If there is anything that anyone else would like to suggest I always listen to good advice. Everyone have a good and save New Year's. 

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	75. Chapter SeventyFour

****

Warning : This chapter is why it's rated "R" Sexual Contents In This Chapter so if it offends please skip Chapter. Bingobaby this is the Chapter I promise you so let me know if you like it. Also I don't own the song "I Live For You by Chynna Phillips" Taken for the movie soundtrack "Striptease".

Chapter Seventy-Four

* Everyone went back to the hotel to drop their stuff off and grab anything that they needed then there were going to meet at the bar right across the street. It's a little dive of a bar called Station 2. Rob, Jazz, Al, Bradshaw, Edge, Christian, DX, Team Extreme, and Deadman Inc. have all made it back to the hotel at about the same time. Bradshaw gets off the back of Heavens bike and then reaches a hand to help her off. She gets off and he hugs her as Taker and Rob both look on. Bradshaw then whispers into her ear, which makes her, start to grin. *

Kiddo I will keep your brother busy for awhile but don't you and Taker take to long. Oh and don't even try and tell me that not what's going through your head either. 

How?

How did I know? Shit girl I was afraid for my life back there because you two couldn't keep your eyes off each other. 

Hey I wasn't driving that badly.

NO? Well anyway the way that the two of you are look at each other I figure that something is going to happen. And being that you are sharing a room with Kane I figure that it will have to be when ever you can steal a few moments alone. In less you are into three some that is if Taker will share you.

* This causes Heaven to start to blush. Bradshaw roars with laughter. *

Sorry kid I forgot you have had those kind of experiences in life. But like I said make sure that you don't take too long or he will be back here and knocking on your door.

Thank you. 

Darling just as long as you're happy.

I am.

Good then that is all that I can ask for.

* Bradshaw kisses her on the head once more and then they turn to catch up with everyone else. They are all waiting for the elevator when Heaven and Bradshaw catch up. Taker reaches out and pulls Heaven to him by the front of her duster. He then leans down and kisses her passionately till the elevator gets there. Riding up in the elevator Heaven is leaning with her back toward Taker talking to Jazz. Taker is gently rubbing his hand up and down Heavens back while he and Kane are talking about something softly. Hunter 

and Chyna are talking to Edge and Christian about winning the tag teams belts. Everyone else is more or less just listening to everyone else. Jazz goes to get off on her floor. She turns before the elevator doors close. *

I will meet you all as soon as I'm ready across the street. First one there grab some tables near the back. I want to put some make-up on and do my hair before I go over there. Hey Heaven are you still going to wear that?

No I want to change real quick and put on some make-up.

Ok Jazz just go already so that we can close the door and get up to our rooms. Us men will grab some tables and maybe we will even a pool table too.

Hey Jeff are you saying that it won't be one of us women there first?

Hell Lita I will bet you fifty dollars that you women won't even be there for at least a half-hour after us men get there if not longer.

Ok Jeff you're on.

Ok Lita but I warned you I know how you woman work.

Hey Jeff I wouldn't talk look at the amount of time it takes you to do your hair every morning.

Fuck you Matt you're just jealous because I have such good-looking hair.

Hey Jazz lets show them and get there first.

You're on Lita.

* Jazz heads at a run for her room and the door close taking the rest of them to there floors. Rob, Bradshaw, Kane, Taker, Heaven and Hunter and Chyna get off the elevator last on their floor. *

Hey Little Sister do you want me to wait for you?

No Big Brother you do not need to wait. I want to take time to change and then do my make-up. I'm a big girl and can get myself across a street all right on my own.

But..

No buts Rob and any way I might be done before Kane and Taker. And if I am then they will walk me over.

All right Heaven but don't take to long or I will be back here knocking. If you know what I mean little sister? 

* With this said Rob turns and walks off before Heaven can even respond to him. Bradshaw raises an eyebrow as if to say I told you so. Hunter starts to laugh but Chyna jabs him in the ribs with her elbow. Taker, Heaven and Kane all walk into their room dropping their things by the door. Heaven takes off her dust and flips it on the back of the couch and then reaches into her bag for her bottle of pills. Kane takes them out of her hand before she opens them. *

Little girl in less you aren't planning on drinking tonight I'm not going to let you take one of these.

Kane I have taken them with alcohol before.

Well that was before you had me to look after you. And if you take any of these then I will make sure that you don't drink tonight.

I will be fine.

Yes you will because I'm taking these with me. And being that I don't need to change, do my hair or make-up or anything else I will be taking then with me now.

* Kane leans over and kisses her on the head and then turns to walk back out the door. Just before he walks all the way through he turns back around and looks at Taker. *

Oh and Bro I wouldn't take to long if you know what I mean? Or something tells me that Rob will be knocking back on this door.

* Heaven looks down at the floor and starts to blush. Because she is looking down she doesn't see that Taker shot him a dirty look. Kane laughs and them walks out of the room still laughing. Taker walks over to the radio on the night table and turns it on. He then walks over to where Heaven is still looking at the ground. He puts his fingers under her chin forcing her to look up at him. He smiles at Heaven who smiles back. He then leans down and kisses her gentle on the lips. After a second he breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes. *

If you're not ready for this Heaven then all you have to do is tell me. I will wait around till you are ready.

* Heaven looks deep into Takers eyes and can see that he means what he is saying that all she has to do is say that she isn't ready. She can also see the love that he has for her in his eyes too. This scares her some because she has only seen that look in one other person's eyes before. She knows in her heart that this is right. She takes a deep breath before speaking. She starts to speak just as the song "I live for you by Chynna Phillips comes on the radio. * 

**__**

You Touch My Hand

I Live For You

Because Your Eyes They Understand

I Live For You

Taker I'm not going to say that every thing that has happened in the last twenty-nine hours or so isn't scaring the hell out of me but the one thing I can say is that this is right. I'm not sure why, but I do know that this is where I should be right now. I also know that I want this as much as you do maybe even more so.

Angel you are mine completely once this happens. I'm not saying that I haven't had my share of one night's stands and all. But you are mine for keeps so I hope you can handle that?

Yeah I think I can handle that. I just hope that you can handle everything that comes with me?

I can handle it little girl so long as you don't shut me out.

I'll try not to but I can't promise.

Yeah well we will work on that. But right now and before Rob comes pounding on the door I need to feel myself deep inside of you.

Then come a little closer darling because right now I need to feel you deep inside of me. I need you to touch me.

* Without another word Taker closes the small gap between them he once again leans down and slowly captures her lips with his. He then gentle lifts her up without breaking the kiss and carries her to the bed. *

**__**

Come To Me

Lay Your Body Down

I Won't Deny You Anything

* Taker gently places Heaven down on the bed breaking the kiss, only long enough to look deep into her eyes. The look of love he sees in her eyes makes his heart skip a beat or two. As feeling he never though that he would ever have again washes over him. Heaven slowly pulls him onto the bed and on top of her. She entangles one of her hands into his hair and brings his lips toward hers. She kisses him with a deep need to release the passion that she is feeling for him. He nips her bottom lip to let her know that he wants to gain access to her inner depth. She opens willingly as she has opened not just her mouth but her soul to him. As their tongues are dueling a moan escapes her throat. She slowly takes his hair out of the ponytail that he had bound it back in. * 

**__**

Look At Me

I Feel So Different Now

You're The One I Cry To

* This causes Taker to move his hands to the back of Heavens halter so that he can release the snaps at the neck and down the back. He slowly slides it off of her body without breaking his hold on her mouth. Heaven moves her hand up and under his shirt and starts to rub his hard muscles on his chest. Finally when she can't breath anymore she breaks the kiss so that she can pull his shirt up and over his head. Once more their eyes meet and like and electrical shock it runs through their bodies as skin touches skin. Taker reaches up and pulls her hair carefully out of the bands she had it held back in. He gently runs his hands through her hair pulling some of it forward onto her chest. Taker then slowly lowers his mouth to her nipples sucking at one while playing with the other. This causes her body to run both hot and shiver with desire all at once. Taker can feel her shiver with desire as she entangles her hands in his hair. *

Oh God Taker.

* This causes Taker to slowly move his hand downward to the waist of her pants. Heaven reaches out to turn the light off. *

**__**

You're All Around Me

I Dig You In My Hair

Your Arms Have Found Me

Like Waves Upon The Sand

And Baby I'll Be There

* Taker reaches out quickly and grabs her hand pinning it softly to the bed. He shifts his body so that he is once again leaning over her and looking down into her eyes. He can tell that she is scared. *

Little girl I want to see all of you.

Taker..

Girl none of these scars will make a different to me. I want you and I mean all of you do you understand.

* Heaven looks into his eyes and sees that he is being honest with her. For once the scars on her body don't matter a damn thing. This brings tears to her eyes. Taker gently moves up to kiss them gently from her cheeks. He then hugs her to him crushing her to his chest for a moment. She kisses his chest and then runs her hands down to the waistband of his pants. He reaches down and stops her by holding her hand. *

**__**

You Touch My Hand

I Live For You

Because Your Eyes They Understand

I Live For You

* Taker gently moves her hand to his chest. *

Little one this time is for you to totally enjoy it. So let me do it my way and pace for you? Ok Heaven?

More then ok Taker.

Good.

* With this said and out of the way Taker slowly kisses her down her body stopping at each breast for a few seconds. While he is tending to Heavens breast Taker moves his hand down to the waist of her pants once more. He slowly unsnaps the snaps and runs his hands inside to find that she isn't wearing any panties. This causes him to look up and into her eyes and laugh. *

**__**

In My Life

You Come Through

I Live For

I Live For

I Live For You 

* Taker slowly runs his hand down over her mound of soft fur. He then slowly runs his finger over her wet slit. He is causing presser but not entering the soft slit. This causes her to buck at his touch. He gently kisses her stomach stopping to lick her belly button and gently playing with her navel ring which is a hanging skull and cross bones. All of a sudden he pushes a fingertip into her wet folds causing an electrical like charge to run through her. This causes her to moan his name loudly. *

Takerrrr 

That's my name honey so you just keep moaning it.

* He is running his fingertip up and down some times entering and sometimes not. This is causing Heaven to wiggle all over under Taker. She is sometimes brushing up against his all ready huge bulge in his pants. *

**__**

Walk With Me

Future In The Wind

Though The World Is Winding

I'll Be Near

* Taker know that if she keeps rubbing up against him he won't last much longer himself. He also can feel the heat raising in Heaven and knows she needs him as badly as he needs her. *

Taker please....

* He swiftly moves and stands so that he can remove her boots and pants. She is now naked in front of him and he wants her so badly that his legs begin to shake. Taker can see the look of fear in her eyes. And also a few tears trying to sneak out. *

**__**

Talk To Me

Tell Me All Your Fears

I'm The One You Cry To

* He gently kneels between her legs and slowly kisses up and down on leg of scars and tattoos to the other. He then kisses his way to the tattoo of a unicorn's that are just to the left and right of her soft fur on her mound. He looks deep into her eyes showing her the love he has for her before slowly lowering his head between her legs making her jump with excitement. He enters the folds of her inner soul first with his fingers and then with his tongue. He works slowly at first and then with much more speed and heat. He hears her as she starts to moan his name over and over. *

Taker oh my god Taker

* She entangles her hands in his hair as she closes in on her orgasm. *

**__**

You Call Me Lover

And Tell Me I'm Alive

I Won't Run For Cover

I've Shown You Who I Am

And In The Darkest Night

* He can feel her start to tighten up on his tongue and starts to blow his warm breath into her. He reaches up one hand and slowly starts to rub her nub between his fingers. *

God Taker I'm going to cum. Oh God.

* Taker laughs which cause just the right vibrations to cause Heaven to go over the edge. He takes his time taking in all and cleaning her of all her juices. She is still shivering when he is finished. He gently untangles her hands for his hair and gently pulls them up as he raises up. He gently kisses one and then the other. He then looks into the eyes of the woman that he knows he already loves. Heaven shivers even more as he looks at her with love in his eyes. He slowly starts to kiss his way up her body till he reaches her mouth. *

**__**

You Touch My Hand

I Live For You

Because Your Eyes They Understand

I Live For You

* Taker kisses her deeply and then gently forces his tongue into her mouth. She can taste her own scent on his lips and tongue. They kiss too once more neither of them can breathe. Heaven can feel his big bulge as it is pressing against her straining to get free. Heaven slowly runs her hands down his chest to the waistband of his pants. Once she get there she smiles up at him and then starts to blush looking away from his eyes. He takes his hand and forces her to look at him. *

What little one? Tell me what you want I won't bite in less that's what you want me to do?

* Heaven talks so softly that Taker has to strain to hear what she is saying. *

I need you.

Where do you need me baby?

* This causes Heaven to blush so much that Taker can feel the heat for the blush across his body. He will have to talk to Bradshaw later and find out just how many guys she has been with because he knows it could not have been too many. He leans forward and breathes into her ear. *

**__**

In My Life

You Come Through

I Live For

I Live For

I Live For You

* She closes her eyes for a second and then gently undoes the button of his pants and the zipper. Gently she reaches her hand and enters under the waistband of his briefs lightly touching just the head of his big erection. He can feel her trembling beneath him and holds her tightly. *

Little one it's ok I promise just tell me? Tell me what you want and I will give it to you.

I need you Taker. Damn I need you inside of me.

* Heaven is slowly running her fingers up and down the stalk of his manhood which is just about going to drive him over the edge. This causes Taker to growl deep in his throat Heavens name. *

Heaven girl.

* Heaven grins up at Taker with and innocent look on her face as he reaches down and stops her hand from moving. * 

**__**

In Your Arms

I Come Alive

Live For You

Live For You

* Taker smiles back at her and then hugging her to him whispers into her ear. *

Darling if you keep that up you're not going to get a chance to feel me inside of you because your touch is going to send me over the edge.

Well then maybe we need to get this pants off of you because I really do want to feel you deep inside of me. I need to feel you deep inside of me Taker.

I know little girl and I need to feel myself deep inside of you core too.

* With that Taker gently rolls off of Heaven and also off of the bed. *

**__**

In My Life

I Am Free

No One Could Ever Understand

What You Do to me

* Heaven watches as he quickly strips off his boots and jeans. He has a scared look on her face when she sees just how big he is hung. He laughs which causes her to look up at him and away from his erection. *

Heaven I'll go slowly to you wants it different. I won't hurt you I promise.

* She takes a big gulp of air into her lungs as she once again looks at his size. None of the three men she has ever been with was this big; Bradshaw was hung nicely but not this big. * 

Heaven if you don't want to do this I understand?

No. Like I said big guy I want this as much as you do. I'm just not really very experienced is all. I don't want to disappoint you.

* Taker gently joins her back on the bed nudging her legs apart as he makes a home for himself there. *

**__**

You Touch My Hand

I Live For You

Because Your Eyes They Understand

I Live For You

* Taker takes her face in his hand and looks at her deeply. She tries to look away but he won't let her. He can see that once again there are tears in her eyes. *

Heaven nothing you do could ever disappoint me. Damn it girl I want you but more then anything else I want you to be happy. All you have to do Angel is tell me what will make you happy. 

* Heaven starts to cry softly. Taker wipes away her tears gently. *

Taker do you really know what would make me happy? The thought of you being in side of me makes me happy.

* This causes Taker to smile happily. *

**__**

In My Life

In My Life

You Come Through

You Come Through

I Live For 

I Live For

I Live For You

* Taker gently moves up between her legs on his knees. He looks down at Heaven and once more he smiles at her. Then with more gentleness then anyone his size should have he lays down softly entering Heaven with just the tip of the head of his erection. Slowly and with as much care and love he inches his way into her tight box. It is taking all of Takers self-control not to rush it. Heaven still lets out a small gasp as he finally enters her fully. Taker rest to she has time to get used to the feeling of him inside of her. He doesn't want to hurt her and it shows on his face. *

I'm ok Taker.

If I hurt you...

You won't. 

* Taker starts a slow rhythm that he knows he won't be able to keep to long. He wants her so badly that he is already near the brink of the edge. *

**__**

You Hear My Soul

So Deep In You

Nobody Knows The Things You Know

I Live For You

* Heaven can tell just by the look on Takers face that it is taking all of his will power not to just start pounding into her. She also knows that if he does soon she will go insane with wanting him so badly. She gently wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck so that she cans whispers into his ear. *

Hey big guy if you keep this up you are going to make me insane.

* She then gently blows her warm breath into his ear. This causes him to growl deep in his chest. *

Hell-end damn girl you are going to take me over the edge before I can give you what you want.

Then speed it up big guy.

* Heaven once more blows into Takers ear. This time he reaches up with one hand and takes one of hers. He pins it to the bed and then takes the other from behind his neck and does the same. He looks deep into her eye and then bends down and claim her mouth and tongue for his own. He starts to quicken the pace and is banging into her while his tongue duels with hers just as fast. He knows that neither of them is going to be able to hold out much longer. *

**__**

In My Life

In My Life

You Come Through

You Come Through

I Live For 

I Live For

I Live For

I Live For You

I Live For You

* Taker can feel that Heaven is on the edge and knows that she will be going over it shortly as he can feel her tightening up on him man hood. He lets go of her mouth and leans down and whispers into her ear. *

Baby tells me. Please Heaven.

OH Taaaaakkeeeeeeeer I going to cummm.

* He feels the release of her flood gates and the tightening of her hot center which cause him to go over the edge at the same time. *

OH Heaaaveennnnnnn god girl. 

* Taker is so spent that he falls against her till they both start to breathe more normal. He then without pulling out of her hugs her close to him and turns on to his back with her laying across his. chest with her head looking downward. *

**__**

I Live For You

I Live For You

I Live For You

I Live For

I Live For

I Live For

I Live For You

I Live For You.

* At first neither one of them says anything. He can feel Heaven trembling against him so he wraps his arms around her. She hugs him and then turns her face upward so that she can look into his eyes. He can see that she is crying. *

Heaven did I hurt you? Are you ok?

No. I mean I'm fine and you didn't hurt me.

Then why are you crying little one?

This is going to sound dumb. 

He I thought that you weren't going to shut me out?

Taker you are the first guy to ever make love to me. I mean I've had sex a handful of times before but not been made love too.

What about Bradshaw?

* Heaven tenses up a little. Taker rubs her back, which relaxes her, a bit. *

Taker one day I will tell you about Bradshaw but not tonight. Ok?

Ok little girl but always remember that I am here for you. And that you are mine now and no one else?

No one else. 

Good and Heaven as much as I would love to stay like this I think that if we don't get dressed and get out of here Rob will be knocking at that door soon.

Yeah and as much as I don't care what Rob thinks I don't feel like getting into another fight tonight. So then kiss me so that I can get up and get ready.

Your wish is my command my lady.

* With this Taker grabs Heaven and pulls her up into a kiss. After a few seconds Heaven breaks the kiss and starts to get up to get ready. Taker also gets up and starts to get cleaned up and dressed. *

Heaven?

Yeah Taker?

I know this is kind of late to be asking but are you on any type of birth control?

* Heaven who has grabbed an outfit out of her bag and is heading for the bathroom turns just before going in and looks at Taker. Taker can see the tears already forming in Heavens eyes. *

No Taker I'm not on any birth control.

* Heaven takes a deep heavy sad breath. *

But don't worry because the unicorn's tattoos cover two scars that make it impossible for me to get pregnant. Paulie kind of sealed that fate when he stabbed me in both of my ovaries scaring both of them pretty badly. The docs say it would take a miracle for me to ever conceive a child. But hey think of it this way that at least I can't screw up a kid like my real Mother did me. So in some ways maybe Paulie did me a favor.

* Heaven turns and walks into the bathroom to finish getting ready before Taker can even respond. She leans against the door willing her self not to cry. Why he sits down heavily on the bed. He is going to have to have a long talk with Rob or Bradshaw again. They both slowly start to get ready to go out. Taker vows to himself that he is going to do what ever he can to make sure that Paulie gets no where near Heaven. He also vows to try and make sure that she finds happiness and not sadness in her life. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review Especially on this chapter as it's only the second time that I have ever tried to write this kind of chapter. Thanks to the peeps who have been Reading and Reviewing. And yes if you live in Lyon's I am talking about that bar called Station 2. And yes I know it's no where near Rosemont. Sorry it has fond memories for me being I learned to drink there when I was into young EMT's and Firemen. Hope everyone had a safe and happy New Years Eve and will have a great year to follow.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	76. Chapter SeventyFive

****

Chapter Seventy-Five

* The first thing that Kane notices about the bar that they had decided to meet in was that there is only about fifteen other people in it tonight. Which when you are the wrestlers of the WWF and well know was a good thing. Kane being the first one to get to the bar after taking Heavens pills away from her orders a beer. Then he goes to the back where no one is sitting and sits down in the corner. Lita, Matt and Jazz all walk in next. They see that Kane is sitting in the back corner by himself. After ordering and getting their drinks they head to the back by him. Kane notices that Jeff is not with them. *

So dude where is your brother and new partner?

Come on Matt do you really have to ask.

What Jazz?

Gee Lita not the brightest candle in the box is he? 

No Jazz he's not when it comes to those kind of things. Not that he's isn't romantic at times though.

What now what did I do?

* Kane laughs at Matt who just looks at him not knowing what he had said that was wrong. *

Think about it Matt? Taker and Heaven are both not here yet but Kane is?

Ok Jazz I know that they aren't here but that Kane is. So well Heaven must be like most girls take longer to change.

* Finally Lita can't take it any longer and leans over and whispers into Matt's ear. This causes Jazz and Kane both to take off laughing once more. *

Matt they are having sex while Kane is out of the room. This way they can have a little privacy.

Oh yeah. I forgot that it is their first time. I just didn't think about that because we do it even though Jeff is in the same room all the time. 

* This causes Lita to blush and smack Matt in the arm. This causes Jazz and Kane to start laughing all over again. Matt looks at Lita totally dumb founded on what he did wrong. *

Now what did I do Lita?

Matt I would prefer if you didn't talk about our sex life in public. 

Oh ok Lita I'm sorry about that. Hey Kane you know Rob's not going to like the fact that Heaven and Taker are having sex?

Yeah I'm sure that he isn't going to like it but oh well what's he going to do complain about it?

Something tells me Kane that if he does we are going to be hearing about that fact shortly.

Why Jazz?

Take a look for yourself and see who is crossing the street right now?

* They all turn and glance out the plate glass front window to see Rob, Al and Bradshaw crossing the street. They all stop and get a drink and then head to the back of the bar where the rest of the wrestlers are sitting. Rob sits down then takes one look at Kane and then glances back out the front window. *

What's taking my little sister so long?

Don't know could be hair and make-up.

Yeah it could be that or else it could be your big brother.

Could be? 

* Both men glare at each other. *

And personally Rob I hope for both their sakes it is Taker who is causing Heaven to take so long right now. 

I hope you are wrong. I don't want to see her getting hurt Kane. 

Hey Rob I know that but I also know that Taker won't hurt her either. Hell something tells me that they are the best things for each other. Because weather you or anyone here likes it or not they make each other smile.

Smile? Hell Kane that brother of your is still married to the bitch.

Yeah Rob he is and you along with everyone here know it's not because he wants to be. Hell he has given that bitch a lot more then he should have just so she would give him his divorce. Hell something tells me that Heaven could really make him happy. And I believe Taker could do the same for her. 

I think that you are wrong about that. I'm still going to do my best to see that if I can get her to let me fix her up with someone else.

Yeah will Rob something tells me that, that just isn't going to be happening. Because if they are doing what we all figure that they are doing then she will be his from now on.

Just because he has sex with her doesn't mean that she can't find someone else. Sex is one thing but love is totally something else.

* Kane laughs. *

Rob you don't know my brother at all man. He doesn't have sex with people he doesn't know.

Oh so now the great Undertaker does do any one night stands? He doesn't get lonely at night?

Oh yeah Rob he's done get lonely but only with those people he will never see again. Heaven he will be seeing a lot of so there is no way that she is a one night stands. Hell or even a fling.

How the hell would you know Kane? 

Lets take into account that when have you ever seen Taker so taken with anyone that he makes out with them in public. Hell he never kissed Sara in the pit but hell Taker and Heaven were doing one hell of a game of Tonsil Hockey. 

Yeah well Kane maybe he felt he could get into her pants faster that way?

Rob the last time he has ever wanted to get into someone pants as fast as he does with Heaven was with Sara. The last time that he did that was with Sara on their second date. Oh and that was the night he made her his and no one else.

Not that, that lasted.

Taker never cheated on Sara. Not once.

* Rob just stares at Kane for a second then downs half his beer all at once. He then goes to get up but Bradshaw reaches out and sits him back down. He glares over at Bradshaw who just leans back and smiles at Rob. *

Rob just leave it be for once.

I can't Bradshaw. 

Can't or wont Rob because there is a difference?

When it comes to Heaven I don't see one Bradshaw.

No Rob I know that you don't. Rob when are you going to learn with Heaven that if you go over there and pound on the door she will still do whatever she wants. 

Damn it Bradshaw I just want to talk to her.

And I know and you will. But not now or else you will push her away.

Fuck it why did she have to end up with him?

Fuck Rob did you ever think that maybe because that is where she is supposed to be?

Fuck you Kane. 

Damn it Rob she'll listen to what you say as long as you don't jam it down her throat. But Rob she is going to do whatever she fucking wants too.

I know that Bradshaw but damn it, it doesn't hurt to try and stop her from being hurt anyway.

Hell Rob who knows maybe Kane is right and Taker is what she needs. And just maybe she is what he needs too. Maybe they are both where they are supposed to be. Hell look at the change in both of them just over the last twenty-some hours. 

Damn it Bradshaw. 

Fuck Rob Heaven is smiling again and it's not that fake smile when she feels she has to smile. Hell I hope they are over there and that Taker is making love to her like no one else has ever done.

I can't believe that you mean that man. I mean shit...

Why Rob because I love her? Hell man that is why I mean it.

Yeah do you still love her Bradshaw? Because if you do maybe you should let her know that?

Hell man you know that I will always love that kid and so does she. But I'm not what Heaven needs and I think Taker is. Hell I couldn't help her then and as much as I wish I could I can't help her now. So Rob in less you want to see her totally self-destruct right in front of your eyes let her find someone who can help her. Because man she is heading there and you know it as well as Jazz, Al and I do. 

But now that she is here with us we can stop it from happening.

Can we? Hell Rob did you know that she was back on the pills for the headaches? Because I didn't.

* Everyone is quiet. Kane reaches out and places a hand on Bradshaw's shoulder. Edge, Christian, Jeff and X-Pac enter the bar and after getting drinks heads to the back of the bar. They notice how quiet everyone is and just stand there looking at everyone. *

You're wrong man we can help her.

No Rob I'm not wrong, and Taker is the reason I was hoping Vince would bring her here. Hell Rob something you don't know is that me and the kid we tried a few times to put it back together. But all I ended up doing was hurting her in the end.

Shit Bradshaw all she ever wanted was to wrestle, marry you and have a couple of kids. If only you two had sleep together before Paulie got her.

* Jazz reaches across the table and grabs Bradshaw fist just as Kane grabs his arm. If they hadn't have grabbed him he would have swung on Rob. Rob gets a sick look on his face. He knows he went were he shouldn't have. *

You know Rob you of all people should know not to bring that up. Hell Paulie made sure that she couldn't have the things she wanted in life. Well listen up Rob if Taker is what she wants then I am going to back her one hundred percent. And if you get in her way of finding some happiness then I will knock you on your ass too. So say what you have to too Heaven and then let her run her own life. 

* With this said Bradshaw slams down the rest of his beer and gets up and heads for the door. He stops just outside of the place and pulls out a cigar. Everyone is silent till Kane gets up and walks out following Bradshaw. Bradshaw is stands there smoking and thinking till Kane comes out a few minutes later and leans on the wall next to him. They are both silent for a few more minutes. Chyna and Hunter come across the street and walks up to then. *

Hey Bradshaw what up this isn't one of those no smoking bars is it? Because I was hoping to bum one of those from you later on. Figured if I was lucky I could get a few of the guys into a card game.

No Hunter you can smoke in there and remind me later on and I will give you one of these. I just need some fresh air for a few minutes so I figured that I would have a smoke out here.

Sure man ok. What about you Kane I mean you don't smoke?

No Hunter but sometimes it gets a little too stuffy in there. Like Bradshaw side just need some fresh air is all.

So is Hunter and me the last one's here? We kind of took some time for our selves.

* Kane and Bradshaw both look at each other and smiles. *

Well gentlemen I take it by your looks that were not. So do I assume that Heaven and Taker haven't made it here yet?

No Chyna Heaven and Taker are not here yet.

Good I'm glad for them. I hope that they took some time for themselves too.

Me too Hunter but Bradshaw you're telling me that Rob hasn't stormed back across the street yet to look for them?

Yeah Chyna I am, not that he wasn't going to try a few minutes ago.

Something tells me that if he had Heaven would have put him in his place. Or maybe someone else already did and that why he hasn't went looking for her yet?

Hell Honey something tells me that is why these two are out here? 

Maybe you're right Hunter. So Kane are you and Bradshaw standing guard duty till Taker and Heaven show up?

* Kane looks over at Bradshaw and smiles. He then turns back to Chyna. *

Darling if that what it takes then so be it. Right Bradshaw?

Fucking A right Kane.

* Kane and Bradshaw high five and then Bradshaw stand there smoking with a grin on his face. *

Well I'm going to take my lovely lady in for a drink. If you guys need any help with Rob just give me a call. I think Taker needs Heaven to get totally over the bitch.

Thanks Hunter for the offer and we will yell for you if we need you. And I think that you are right about Taker that Heaven is what he needs to get over the bitch. Now if she would just let him go.

Hell I think that Taker is what Heaven needs too. Something tells me that Kane and I can handle Rob our selves.

Ok then we will see you guys inside later.

* Chyna and Hunter walk in to the bar leaving Bradshaw and Kane standing out side. Both men are silent for a few moments. Without looking at Kane Bradshaw begins to speak softly. *

Hey Kane I'm not wrong I'm I? I mean Takers not going to hurt her right?

No Bradshaw you're not wrong. Hell have you seen the way that he watches over her? It's like it was always meant for Taker to watch over her. 

She is going to need that big time when Paulie gets out of prison on Friday. 

How soon do you think that it will take before he goes after her?

Soon Kane damn soon I'm betting. That bastard has caused her some much pain in her life. One thing Rob is right about is all she has ever wanted to do was wrestler her owns way, get married and have kids.

Well she is all ready wrestling her own way. Right?

Oh yeah being a biker is all she has ever wanted to do.

Well then maybe the other two might happen. Hell maybe her and Taker will get it right. I could see a few little ones running around them.

* This causes Bradshaw to flinch. Kane turns toward him and looks through the dark trying to see his eyes. He can tell that there are tears in them. Kane reaches up and places a hand on his shoulder. *

It's not going to happen because of that bastard Paulie. 

What's not going to happen Bradshaw?

She won't marry anyone because she can't have kids. See Paulie stabbed her in both ovaries causing a lot of scar tissue. The doctors say it would be a miracle if she ever got pregnant. They wanted to remove her ovaries but Heavens and Rob's Mom wouldn't let them. She said that someday god would see that Heaven needed a child and would give her that miracle. But Heaven say's that she will never get married because she not a whole woman. Hell Kane that is why she takes so many risk in the ring. Hell and with her life too.

Well then we just got to hope that Taker can change her mind about those things. Because Bradshaw I really do believe that Taker and Heaven were meant for each other. 

Yeah man so do I. But that means that we are going to have to watch over them. Because if Paulie finds out that they are together he will come after Taker too.

Well then we will just have to watch over them. 

Yeah Kane we will. Damn I have to remember to ask her if she has taken any of those damn pills before we let her drink. 

* Kane glances over at Bradshaw once more and grins. He then takes the bottle out of his pocket and hands it to Bradshaw. Bradshaw starts to smile and laugh. *

Well I guess that one problem solved for the night. Thank you Kane.

No thanks necessary Bradshaw. I didn't think it was a good idea for her to be taking them while drinking. And I told her so when I took them out of her hands. She did tell me that she does do that.

Shit.

Do you think the pills are a problem?

I don't know Kane. She knows better but then with Paulie getting out of jail this week I just don't know. Maybe we should count them and see how often she is taking them?

I'll do that later and let you know.

All right. Hey Kane she's not a bad person.

I know that man just like Takers not a bad person but sometimes things just get out of hand.

Yep they do. Come on Kane and I'll buy you a drink.

You're on Bradshaw. And if you want we can sit at the bar so that we can see when they are coming?

Sounds good this way we can keep an eye on Rob too. You know that Molly is going to tell Paulie about Heaven and Taker?

I figured that Molly would run and tell him just as soon as she could. What the hell did Rob ever see in her?

Hell if I know Kane. But then what the hell did Taker ever see in the Bitch?

Like you said Bradshaw the hell if I know. Then for that fact the hell if I even want to know.

* Both men laugh and then head back into the bar. They order a beer and then sit at the corner of the bar so that they can look out the plate glass window and watch the hotel. Edge, Hunter, X-Pac and Matt are playing a game of pool. Jazz, Jeff, Lita, and Christian are dancing on the small dance floor in the corner. Al and Chyna are arm wrestling match at one of the tables while Rob sits in the corner drinking by himself. He notices that Kane and Bradshaw have come back in and are sitting at the bar. He glares at Kane and then goes back to his drink. * 

Author Notes: Sorry about all the swear words in this chapter but it how I felt like writing it. Sorry also about so few updates I will have more once the kids are back in school if MSN 8 will stop messing up. Also once more I would like to state that I like Sara especially with Mark but for story purposes I must make her a bitch. Lets all hope she never reads any of this (Or she would kick my butt). LOL Thanks to the reviews so please keep them up. Have a great year.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	77. Chapter SeventySix

****

Chapter Seventy-Six

* Heaven finally comes out of the bathroom to find Taker laying cross ways on the bed that they had just made love on. He is dressed in black leather vest with a black wife beater under it and tight black leather pants with a silver biker chain hanging for the belt loop to his wallet. He has on his black motorcycle boots with silver chains on them to finish it off. He raises the sunglasses that he is wearing and then raises his eyebrows and whistles when he sees Heaven. She has on a red leather mid-drift halter that closes with just two snaps one on each side. This leaves very little to the imagination. She also has on tight red leather pants that snap up both sides and a pair of red leather four-inch ankle high boots. She has her hair pulled up with a barrette and has done her make-up. *

Wow. Are you sure that we have to leave this room? Because little girl you are making me hot and hard again.

* This causes Heaven to blush and to look down at the ground. Taker gets up off the bed and walks over to Heaven. He pulls her in close and forces her face upward so that he could kisses her deeply. She can tell just by the feel of him against her that he's not lying about being hot and hard. He lets her go after a second and just looks down at her. *

So little one is this outfit for just me?

Yep big guy it is. You did say that I'm yours now right?

Damn right. And if you keep dressing like that all the time I am always going to be your big guy?

Then I take it that you like the look?

* Taker raises an eyebrow suggestively at Heaven who smiles back then leans in an rubs up against him slightly. Taker growls and pulls her in tighter for another kiss. After a second he breaks it. *

Heaven darling if you keep that up we are never going to make it to that bar tonight if you know what I mean.

Who me?

Don't you who me little girl or I will take you over my knee and show you who me. Got it darling?

Yeah I got it but it might be fun to see you try.

Oh Heaven girl if I don't get you out of here now we are never going to leave this room tonight.

Do we have too? I mean your damn hot yourself there Taker?

Thank you Angel but if we don't leave here tonight then Rob will be pounding on the door and making a scene soon.

Actually I surprised that he isn't already pounding on the door and making a scene.

Well he can make all the scenes he wants to because he's not going to like the fact that I'm not letting you go now.

Promise Mr. Undertaker?

Promise Ms. Heaven Hell-end Darkside. I told you before we made love that your mine now and I wasn't joking little one. 

* She stands on her tiptoes and pulls his head down so that she can kiss him quickly on the lips. He can see that she has tears in her eyes. Taker reaches up and pulls the barrette that is holding her hair up out. Her hair falls down her back and floats around her face. *

Is that your way Mr. Undertaker of say that you would prefer that I wear my hair down tonight?

Yeah Angel girl it is because the way it floats around your face reminds me of a cloud. All soft and free and it makes you look even more like the Angel that you are. Plus it makes you look damn hot too.

Well in that case I will have to wear it down when ever I can. 

Good you do that Heaven because I do like it down. 

But Taker?

Yeah Heaven?

Remember I'm not an Angel. Matter of fact I am far from it.

Oh but little girl I think you are an Angel I think that you are one sent for heaven just for me. I think that god sent you to me so that I could watch over you and so that you could make my life complete.

Well Taker I think that god sent me here so that I could know what true love really is. I just pray that I get to keep you for a long time.

I'm not going anywhere Heaven.

I just hope that nothing takes you from me either.

* There is sadness in Heavens eyes. Taker hugs her to him once more and can feel her shaking. *

No one is ever going to hurt you Heaven. I promise you that do you understand? No one as long as I can help it will ever hurt you again.

Yeah Taker I understand what you are saying. But sometime there just isn't anything that can be done about it. Sometimes no one can help even if they want too. If you don't believe me just ask Bradshaw. He knows what I am talking about. Hell because of me he won't even let anyone into his heart because he is afraid that he won't be able to save them.

* They just both stand there in silence for a few moments. Taker walks over and picks up her duster and holds it out for her to put on. Heaven walks over and slides it on then walks over to the dresser and picks up her red leather purse that she laid there and Takers sunglasses that she has been wearing all day. Taker then slides his own duster on and turns back to Heaven. *

Come on Baby lets get out of here and go have some fun.

I don't think it will be as much fun as we had a little while ago. Couldn't we just do that again?

Heaven what am I going to do with you?

I could think of a few possible things.

* Taker walks over and grabs her hand and then the room key off the dresser. He pulls her toward the door and out it closing it behind him. Heaven pouts at him, which makes him, laugh. *

Little girl if I didn't want to end up in a fight with your brother tonight I would never let you leave this room. But for tonight I think we have already been in enough fights. Come on now little one lets go.

All right. But you can't blame me for trying?

No you're right I can't blame you for trying. Hell maybe I can talk Kane in to go and spend the night with Edge and Christian or someone else? Hell but that is going to open up another can of worms with your brother.

Really? And too damn bad about Rob.

We will see if there is any place for him to go. But for now get your ass moving before I smack it.

Well what if I don't want too.

* Taker reaches back and smacks her none to gentle on the ass. This makes her yelp and start to move towards the elevator. *

Ow you meanie. I'm moving though I think I have been spanked more today then I have 

in my whole life.

Good girl and keep it moving or else you will get more of those. And something tells me that you have seen your share of spankings in your life.

* Taker and Heaven get on the elevator unaware that a few different people were watching them. One of which was Trish, and another of whom was Kurt Angle. As the elevator doors close Taker gabs Heaven and pulls her to him bring her up and off her feet. He pins her gently against the back elevator wall with his body. He then runs his hand up and down her body while kissing from her mouth down her jaw to her neck. He then moves from her neck to her ear where he stops to nibble it. She has her hands under his duster and is running them up and down over his wife beater. They are so into what they are doing that neither one has noticed the elevator has stopped on the third floor. When the doors open Billy, Stephanie, Shane and Torrie all go to get on. Taker realizes that there are other people there and gently lowers Heaven to the floor before turning around to face them. Heaven tries to hide behind Taker but he looks the other four straights in the eye and then pulls Heaven around in front of him locking his arms around her. Everyone is silent for a moment. Shane finally breaks the silence before they hit the main lobby floor. *

Heaven Darkside this is Torrie Wilson and Billy Gunn. Torrie, Billy this is Heaven she's the newbie that is making big moves already by joining Deadman Inc and the Brothers of Destruction.

* Heaven shakes hands with first Torrie and then Billy. *

Hi Torrie

Hi Heaven. I'm glad that Vince hired another woman wrestler. Though I wish I could wrestle like you. But I am one of those Divas who are more fluff then substance as some of the guys put it.

Thank you Torrie. Hello Billy.

Hi Heaven it's nice to get to meet you Stephanie has told me a lot about you.

All good I hope. Hi Stephanie.

* Taker shakes hands with Billy and Shane. *

Hey Taker how's it going?

Not bad Shane. 

Heaven that was a real nice match that you and Jazz put on against Molly and Trish.

Thank you Shane.

You've got some great wrestling abilities and some good flying abilities too. Not to many of the female wrestlers can fly like that. 

Well my brother taught me how to do them. You all know him Billy he's RVD.

Rob's your brother?

Yes Torrie he is.

The fans really loved your match. Especially when you kicked Brock Lesnar and knocked him down.

Yeah Stephanie they really did like that didn't they.

I don't know if I would have done that he is kind of big. He kind of scares me most of the time.

Well Torrie what can I say but to coin one of Takers phrases and say that he was standing in " My Yard ", Oh and you might say that I get pissed when someone is in " My Yard " when they shouldn't be.

* Taker laughs. Everyone else is looking at her like they don't know what to say. She just smiles shyly at them. This causes Taker to laugh even harder. *

Shane tell Vince that he was right on the money with this little girl. And tell him that I would have made the biggest mistake of my life and career not to have taken her on to the Brothers of Destruction and Deadman Inc. 

* The elevator stops at the Lobby and they all get off. They stand there in the lobby talking for a few more minutes. *

I'll tell him he will be happy to hear that.

Actually would you tell him and your Mom something for me Shane?

Sure Heaven what?

That by hiring me and asking Taker and Kane to take me into Deadman Inc. that they might have just save my life and most likely my soul too. And that I owe them more then I could ever pay them back.

* Shane looks at Heaven and can see that she is completely serious. He glances up at Taker who is watching Heaven intensely. *

Sure Heaven I will tell them that for you when I see them in the morning. 

Thank you.

So where are you headed two headed Taker?

We're headed to Station 2 across the street Stephanie. A bunch of the wrestlers are going to get a little drunk over there tonight being we don't have a show this week to Friday. What about you four where are you heading to?

Actually we don't know we where thinking about maybe the hotel bar maybe.

Why don't you come with us? Where just going to do a little drink and play some pool is all.

Heaven do you think that the other wrestlers would mind? I mean a lot of them don't like the Divas.

Torrie it's a public bar and we all wrestle together right? Taker?

Heavens right why don't you all join us.

Ladies what do you think?

Billy I say why not. Torrie?

Sure Stephanie if you don't mind Shane?

No I don't mind hell is Bradshaw over there? And what about Jazz?

Yes both him and Jazz should both be there Shane why?

Maybe we can get some cards going too. Heaven Bradshaw is one of the luckiest damn card players this company has. And Jazz is got to be the second luckiest play around. Hell everyone in this company just about has lost money to them.

Well then Shane maybe I will have to sit in on a hand or two myself. Especially since Bradshaw and Jazz taught me how to play.

Damn I just hope you're not as lucky as they are. 

I don't know Billy I'm beginning to think I'm very lucky since coming to the World Wrestling Federation. 

* Heaven looks up at Taker who tightens his grip on her waist. Then leaning down he whispers in her ear before claiming her lips for his own. *

Heaven I'm the luckiest person here in the World Wrestling Federation because you came to me.

* After a few seconds Billy clears his throat. Taker and Heaven break the kiss but are still looking at each other. *

Why don't we go then, I could use a drink and maybe a card game too?

Yeah Billy why don't we. Come on darling before that brother of yours sends out the troops looking for you.

Ok Taker.

* They all head out of the hotel and start for the street. Bradshaw and Kane are both still looking out the bar window watching for them. Rob is on another drink and the rest are still dancing or playing pool. Frank's limo stops and he gets out and notice Heaven in the group heading across the street. He also notices how she is dressed and smiles at the protective way that Taker is holding on to her. Vince and Linda have just come out of the restaurant next to the bar and notice the group about to cross the street too. Linda grabs Vince's hand and gently pulls him back into the restaurant before they are seen. Vince smiles and Linda leans over and kisses him hard on the lips. Bradshaw and Kane both notice the group and damn near falls off their chairs when they see how Heaven is dressed in just about all red leather except for her black duster. Kane lets out a small whistle. And Bradshaw just sits there with a smile on his face shaking his head yes. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I hope this is making sense as it is almost five in the morning and I still haven't gone to bed for the night before. Thanks for the Reviews.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	78. Chapter SeventySeven

****

Chapter Seventy-Seven

* Frank has made sure that everything was finished up at the United Center before getting into the limo that the McMahon's had waiting for him. Linda had given him all the files that she had on the people that would be around Heaven. Linda had given them to him when he walked them out about a half-hour before he left. All of the security team where on their way to their hotels for the night. He asked that they all meet in his room tomorrow morning at about 10:00 o'clock. He wanted to speak to them before they all headed to Michigan for the next set of shows. His limo pulled up to the hotel at the same time that Heaven and the group were heading out of it. He almost dropped the files that he was carrying with him when he saw her. She was dressed to kill in almost all red leather. He also noticed that Taker had a tight hold on her waist. This causes him to smile to himself some. He pulls his glance away from her and looks across the street to a little light night restaurant. He sees that Linda and Vince had just come out with some carryout containers. He also sees that Linda pulls Vince back into the doorway of the restaurant so that the group of young people doesn't see them. Frank turns and starts to head into the hotel to a room he hasn't even seen yet. His stuff is already there because the McMahon's had it sent on over. Just as he goes in his cell phone starts to ring. He takes it from his pocket and looks to see who would be calling at mid-night. Frank sees that it is his brothers Dan number. He answers it while heading to the elevator being that he already had his key. *

Hello.

Hello Frank?

Yeah what is up Dan?

I was a little worried being that I didn't hear from you.

Yeah sorry about that.

So did you see the McMahon's?

Yeah I did. I also talked to Heaven this afternoon. 

How is she doing?

I'm not really sure right now Dan.

So where the hell are you anyway?

Chicago. I'm working as the head of Security for the World Wrestling Federation and have had one hell of a first night.

Yeah that what Mike and I figured.

Really how come?

He just had a Dish installed today. So Mike and Kate had us all for dinner and then over to watch the show. The kids were thrilled to not have to wait to Thursday to see Smackdown. 

So how was the show?

It was good. The kids went wild when Heaven came out with Taker and Kane. But they went really nuts when Vince came out and announced that the main event was going to be a tag team grudge match. Deb almost fell off the couch when Heaven came out with Kane. Then when she flipped over the ropes and stood noses to nose with Brock before bouncing off of them and drops kicking him. You would have thought that it was real.

Dan it was real.

What? I thought it was all fake?

Not everything is. Brock and Heaven don't like each other. The part where he hit the mat was all real too.

Frank what about when he was going to F5 her?

Real. As a matter of fact he got suspended for trying that.

Wow. Wait till I tell Deb. So then was the hits between these ladies real?

Yep every one of them.

To bad Frank I kind of liked Molly.

Yeah Dan?

Yeah I did why Frank?

Her Brother is none other then Paulie Bodman.

* There is silence on the other end of the phone. Frank has entered his room and puts down the files on the bed. He then kicks his shoes off and sits down on the edge of it too. Finally Dan talks. *

Wow. So did you tell Reno this?

Not yet but I will when I talk to him tomorrow. So he called you?

Yeah he wanted to stay with us why he is here. Oh and he told me to stay the hell out of Deb's writings in less I ask.

* This causes Frank to laugh out loud. *

He's right you know if she finds out you are going to be in a lot of trouble.

I know.

So then when will you be here?

Sometime tomorrow evening. I'm flying out with the McMahon's sometime in the early evening. I should be at your house sometime before nine at night.

Ok good because Kate, Mike and all the kids will be here for dinner. This way they can all see you too.

Great then I will be looking forward to it. Oh and Dan don't tell them but they will all becoming to the show one night this weekend.

Really? Hey Frank are you sure that it's ok?

Yes I'm sure and as a matter of fact Linda and Vince said to bring them back staged to meet them and some of the wrestlers. 

Oh wow. That is really nice of them.

Yeah it is they are really nice people.

So do you think that you will be able to protect her?

I hope so. I might have some unexpected help there too.

Taker?

Yeah but how did you know?

Hell did you see that kiss that he gave her.

Yeah I did and I also just seen them go across the street with his hand on her waist.

I'm glad for her Frank.

Me too Dan. I mean damn it if anyone deserves some happiness it's her.

Yeah Frank she does. 

I also think some of the other wrestlers are going to be watching over her too. At least I hope so but I also got a feeling that Paulie has some of them working for him.

Any idea's as to who they might be?

No not yet but hopefully after I get done with my homework tonight I might.

Homework?

Yeah I've got the files on all the people that the WWF hires.

Ouch that has got to be a lot of reading to do?

Yeah it is and I need to get it done before I mean with the McMahon's for breakfast tomorrow morning.

Hey Frank don't you mean this morning.

Shit your right Dan I do mean this morning.

* Both men laugh. *

Ok then I better let you go Frank so that you can do what you have to.

Yeah Dan I've got a few things to do. But I will give you a call to let you know what time I will be there.

Ok Frank then I will talk to you tomorrow. Night.

Night Dan

* Both men hang up the phone. Dan heads down to the basement to tell Deb that all of wrestling isn't fake. Frank hangs up his cell and then picks up the hotel phone. He orders some room service and then after taking his tie and jacket he sits down to start reading the files he came home with. He only stops long enough to let the guy with room service into his room. *

Author Note: Please Read and Review and let me know if I went off Track tonight as I have been up since 5:00 am on the 1/2/03 and it's now 6:33 am on the 1/3/03. Sorry this one is short but oh well that how I needed to write it. Please keep Reading and Reviewing.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	79. Chapter SeventyEight

****

Chapter Seventy-Eight

* Rob looks up just as Heaven and Taker along with the rest of the group enter the bar. They stop at the front corner of the bar where Kane is sitting with Bradshaw. Jeff sees them enter too and jabs Al and Jazz both with his cue stick. They turn around and Al totally forgets that he was arm wrestling Jazz. She wins and then smiles over at Lita who is watching as Edge, X-Pac and Christian are all staring with their mouths open. Forgetting that they were playing a game of pool. Matt who was talking to Hunter turns around when he realizes that it just got real quite. Hunter lets out a soft whistle just as Chyna comes out of the bathroom. She glances the way that they are all staring. A lot of the other men in the bar stop what they are doing just to stare at Heaven. Bradshaw doesn't say anything at first just sits there staring at Heaven and smiles. Taker helps Heaven to remove her duster and Kane has to gulp. Taker leans over and whispers into Kanes ear. *

Hey Bro put your eyes back into your head because that little girl is all mine. And I'm not sharing her with no one not even you bro.

* This causes Kane to laugh. Bradshaw glances over at the two of them and then back at Heaven. *

Well girl it looks like you could cause an accident in that outfit.

Really Bradshaw I don't know why?

Oh little girl don't go and be giving me that innocent act.

Who me?

Little girl you look great. But if you don't cut it out I'll put you over my knee.

Ok what can I say? Other then thanks Bradshaw.

* She leans in real close to him and whispers in his ear. *

And thank you for keeping Rob here.

My pleasure baby girl.

* She kisses him on the cheek and then quickly leans over and kisses Kane too. *

Hey little one what was that for?

Yeah what was that for?

Easy there my big guy. Kane and Bradshaw just got kisses for keeping Rob here so that he wasn't pounding on the door. So that we could have a little privacy.

Oh. Thanks Bro, Bradshaw.

Yeah Bro Oh. But you are still welcome Bro. And Heaven you can kiss me anytime that you want.

Thank you Kane. Oh and Taker I will kiss Kane or Bradshaw or any one at any time I want.

* Taker fakes a pout face at her. Heaven along with the rest of the group laughs at see Taker sticking out his bottom lip. Heaven moves up in front of him and stands there grinning up at him. *

But Taker you can kiss me whenever you want too?

Oh yeah?

Yeah.

* Taker grabs Heaven and pulls her into him. He then leans down and captures her mouth with his. He gently licks her lip to gain access to her sweet inner depth. Then stand there sucking on each others tongues to Bradshaw leans in. *

Hey guys not that I mind what you are doing but if you keep it up Rob is going to be up here and in your faces shortly.

* Taker finally lets go of Heavens lips after one more deeper kiss. He then glances up and over everyone heads to see that Rob is openly glaring at them. Heaven turns and looks and then turns back to Bradshaw and Kane. *

So how many has he had tonight so far.

A few already. And they aren't helping his mood any either. Matter of fact I figure that by the time he gets done tonight he is going to be one mean ugly drunk. 

Great just fucking great. Then I need a drink how about you all?

Yeah I could use one too I'm buying this round. How about you Torrie?

Yeah Shawn a rum and coke would be great. 

Stephanie, the usually?

Yeah Shane. And a Miller Lite for Billy. Right Billy?

Yes Steph. 

* The bartender walks over to see what he can get them. *

What can I get you all tonight?

Well we need two Miller Lite, a rum and coke, A gin and Tonic so far. Hey Billy why don't you go back and find out what everyone else is drinking back there.

All right Shane. Come on Stephanie and help me.

Ok Billy.

* Billy and Stephanie walks to the back to find out what everyone is drinking. *

Bradshaw what are you and Kane drinking.

Shane I'm drinking Red-Dog and Kane is drinking Johnny Walker Red over ice.

All right then what about you Heaven and Taker.

I'll have the same as Kane. Heaven?

* She looks over at Bradshaw who starts to laugh. Everyone looks on with interest. Billy and Stephanie have come back with the drink orders for the back. *

Hey Shane we need three Miller High Life, and four MGD, one Ice House, one Sky Blue, one Fuzzy navel and one Seven and Seven.

Ok then all that leaves is yours Heaven. So what will it be?

* Heaven turns to the Bartender. Bradshaw starts laughing even harder this time. Kane glances over at him and then back at Heaven. *

Do you have any good vodka on ice?

Yes we do. 

And do you have Southern Comfort. Oh wait what I mean is do you have any hundred proofs Southern Comfort?

Yeah though not too many people ask for it. I've got some in the back I'm pretty sure. So 

which do you want?

Both.

* Everyone turns toward Heaven with there mouths open. Bradshaw is still laughing. The Bartender turns to the other bartender. *

Conrad would you grab a bottle of Hundred proof Southern Comfort from the back room. So do you just want a shot of each?

No what I want you to do is put one shot of the iced vodka and then two shots of the Southern Comfort in a glass. 

Do you want ice in that glass?

No but if I could have a small glass of ice on the side I would appreciate it.

Sure no problem.

* The bartenders go about the business of getting the drinks. Taker bends down and looks into Heavens face. *

Little one are you really going to drink that?

Yep. Blame it on Bradshaw he got me drinking that when we used to go to bars before I was twenty-one. 

Hell Taker maybe you should have asked her if we are going to have to pick her up off the floor when she is done drink it?

No Billy you won't have to pick me up off the floor after I drink it. At least not for the first ten of twelve.

Little one there is no why that Taker or I am going to let you drink that much of then. 

Kane if I want to drink that many of them there or even more then that there is nothing that you can do about it. And I am over twenty-one and have been for a few years now too.

I'm going to warn you right now Heaven Hells-end Darkside that if you even try to drink that many I will put you over my knee little girl because you will never drink that many again.

I can drink that much if I want to Mr. Undertaker.

* Heaven and Taker look at each other. Bradshaw and Kane both tense up. Kane knows that Taker will only be pushed so far. Bradshaw knows the same thing about both Heaven and Taker. The bartender puts the beers on the bar so Billy, Torrie and Stephanie grabs them and heads to the back with them. *

Yeah and then you could die for alcohol poisoning too.

Well then the world might be better off.

* After Heaven say's this Taker grabs her arm and pulls her to him. Bradshaw starts to stand up but Heaven reaches backward and lay's her hand on his arm. Kane also started to rise but Taker reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder sitting him back down. *

Little one don't you ever say that again do you hear me?

Why Taker maybe it's the truth?

* Taker comes down so that he is looking her right in to her face. He can see that there are tears in her eyes. He reaches out and slowly brushes the couple that has escape on to her face. *

Heaven the world wouldn't be better off without you and I for one need you. God darling I would be lost without you.

Taker but what if Paulie comes after me? Hell what if he decides to come after you or Kane because of me?

Then we will deal with him. We will find a way to protect you or Kane or Bradshaw or even myself if we have too.

* Kane reaches out and turns Heavens face to look at him. *

Little one my Takers right if he comes after you or him or me or hell anyone else in this company then we will all deal with it. Trust us? Please?

I do trust you guys Kane. I just don't want to see you guys get hurt because of my life and me.

* There are tears going down Heavens face now. Taker draws her into his arms as the bartender puts the rest of the drinks on the bar. Shane pays for the drink and grabs all but Taker, Kane, Bradshaw and Heavens. He heads for the back of the bar everyone gets their drinks and then sits down a one of the tables. Taker picks up Heaven drink and smells it before taking a sip of it. He almost chokes which causes Heaven who has still got her head in his chest to laugh. *

Why this mixture Heaven?

Taker because the two alcohol smell that used to make Paulie sicker then a dog where iced vodka and Southern Comfort. I always like the smell of the both and even drank Southern Comfort before I should have been drinking. So one night when I was having nightmares that Paulie was after me Bradshaw gave me a glass with the two of them in it. It made the nightmares go away for awhile so I got to were I would drink it when ever I was feeling like he was going to come after me again. Then I got to where I just liked the taste of it. 

Well it's strong I'll say that.

* Heaven pulls back for Taker and takes her drink from his hands. She takes a big drink of it and then smiles at Taker. *

I won't drink to many tonight I promise. But Taker if I wanted to I could.

Yeah Heaven I guess you could but I am glad that you promise me that you wouldn't. You did promise me right?

Yes big guy I did.

All right. So should we take our drinks and go back by the others?

In a minute. First I want to know what Rob did to piss you two off enough so that you were sitting up here.

Now Baby who said that he did any thing like that?

Don't shit me Bradshaw. And Kane don't you try it either or it will be my turn to put you guys over my knee.

* This causes Bradshaw and Kane to laugh. *

Now Bradshaw you might be able to do that to but not me honey.

No Kane. Well that ok because you just wait till Spitfire gets here. Oh and she will be staying at the house too this weekend.

Spitfire is coming down?

Yep Bradshaw along with Quake. They will be at the house sometime late Wednesday 

night or early Thursday Morning.

You know her Bradshaw?

Yeah I do Kane.

Good man then tell me about her.

Why?

Because Heaven here has ideas of fixing us up.

* Heaven grabs Bradshaw's mouth and covers it with her hand so that he can't talk. *

He will tell you nothing about Spit or else he will regret it. Do I make myself clear Mr. John Bradshaw?

* Bradshaw looks at Heaven and sees the twinkle in her 

eyes. *

Sorry Kane but I think the kid means business and I don't want her after my ass for telling you about Spitfire.

Shit. I will get it out of you or someone else yet Heaven Hells-end Darkside. 

No Kane you won't but you will keep trying. Now back to what I asked in the first place and don't think I didn't know that you guys were trying to change the subject.

What was that?

Funny Bradshaw but before I go back there by him I would like to know what he did to piss you both off.

* Kane and Bradshaw both look at each other and then down at the floor. Heaven looks at Taker and raises an eyebrow. *

Ok being that neither one of you will tell me then let me guess. He doesn't like the fact that I'm hanging with and sleeping with Taker for starters?

* Neither man answers Heaven so she goes on. *

He thinks that you and I should still be together right Bradshaw. And that with Taker being still married that I'm going to get hurt. He mostly likely also mentioned that I should have been able to wrestle my own way, marry you and have a whole bunch of children by now. Right? He thinks that just because he is my big brother that I have to listen to him. To let him decide where my future should take me too. So does that about sum it up or did I miss something else of important.

Heaven...

No Bradshaw it's my life and it's about time that my brother dearest learns that. I'm not saying that I won't listen to what he has to say but damn it I need to live it my own way. I can't let Rob control it any more then I can let Paulie.

* With this Heaven grabs her drink off the bar and downs the rest. Kane goes to say something to Heaven but Taker shakes his head no. Kane shuts up and closes his mouth instead. The bartender walks by and Heaven stops him. *

Could I get another one?

Sure. Do you need anymore ice? 

No I'm fine with the ice. 

* He makes it and sets it down in front of her. She goes to reach for her wallet but Taker already puts the money on the bar for the guy. *

Thank you Taker. 

* He leans over and kisses her. *

Easy right?

* Heaven looks him in the eyes and smiles. *

Yeah Taker easy. 

Good little one because I really don't want to have to put you over my knee for not listening to me.

Yes daddy.

Oh wow the girl is getting a sassy mouth with you Taker maybe she wants to be put over that knee.

* This causes Heaven to blush and the three men to laugh. Heaven turns and winks at Bradshaw. *

Fuck Kane I have always had a fucking sassy mouth. Right Bradshaw?

Yeah Angel darling you always have had one, but some times it's worst then other times depending on your moods. 

* Heaven glances back over at were Rob is sitting drinking his beer and not talking to Matt who is sitting there trying to get him to talk. *

Maybe I should go and have a little talk with my big brother?

Hey Kid why don't you just stay clear of him for tonight in less he starts up with you. Let me see where his mood is heading him.

I don't know Bradshaw I mean he is my brother and all.

Kiddo for once would you do things my way?

Ok but I'm not going to stop kissing Taker just because he thinks that I should. And Bradshaw if he starts in on me tonight I'm going to give it right back to him.

All right. God girl you are becoming a real pain ass right now. Come on lets go back there because I'm in the mood for a poker game right now.

Yeah Bradshaw I know what you mean. What about you Taker want to get it on it?

Actually Kane what I think I would like to do is dance with my lovely lady for awhile first. That is if the brat here will dance with me.

Yes Mr. Undertaker the brat will dance with you.

Good because I have this needs to hold you in my arms right now.

I'm glad Taker because I feel the need to be held in your arms right about now so this works out for both of us.

* The four of them get up and grabbing their drinks and jackets or dusters head to the back of the bar. Heaven places her duster on a chair next to Rob and then leans over and quickly gives him a kiss. She then lets Taker lead her out onto the dance floor. Chyna, Hunter, Jazz, Bradshaw, Lita and Matt all join them on the dance floor. Al, Christian, X-Pac and Kane are starting a pool game. Jeff and Edge are sitting at the table with Rob who is watching Taker and Heaven. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review to let me know what you want out of this story. I was going to make this all one chapter in the bar but I'm only running on three hours sleep tonight so the rest of the bar chapter will be in another chapter. Sorry if it's a long one but my muses took over and wouldn't let me control it. They are just mad at me because I have to be up early tomorrow and there for are calling it quits tonight. But what can I say I want good tickets for the Raw show coming to the All State Arena on January 27, 2003 so I have to get to ticket master by 8:30 am. Please keep Reviewing and have a great day or night.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com 


	80. Chapter SeventyNine

****

Chapter Seventy-Nine

* Andy watches Smackdown on his dish and then picks up the phone. He dials Moore number at home. The phone rings four times before it is picked up. A sleepy voice answers it. Andy sighs because he knows that Moore isn't going to want to leave his nice warm bed to go out and do what Andy needs him to do.

Hello?

Hello Moore.

Who is this?

Damn it Moore wake up. I need you to do something for me right away.

Andy?

Yeah.

Oh Shit sorry Andy but I was sleeping. What's up?

Is there any way that you can get back into the prison to see Paulie tonight?

Shit can't it wait till tomorrow morning? I'm on then so no one will know I seen him.

* Andy is starting to get annoyed with Moore who is complaining about having to go back to the prison. *

Do you want to have to tell Paulie that you waited till morning to tell him that the World Wrestling Federation hire ex-F.B.I. slash ex-Utah detective agent Frank Donovan as their new head of security?

Fuck, are you sure about this?

I fucking wouldn't have called you if I weren't sure about this. I checked it through an old friend of mine who is still with the F.B.I. He said that they hired Frank sometime this afternoon. 

Fuck Paulie is not going to be happy about this. Damn it you know Andy that he is going to be hard to control once he finds out. Maybe it would be better if we told him once he was out of this hole?

I know that Moore but he will be worst if we wait till he gets out. Also tell him that Heaven knows who Molly is too. 

Shit really?

Yeah as a matter of fact Heaven and Molly had a grudge match tonight.

Oh hell I thought that Molly's contract said that she didn't have to except grudge matches?

It does say that but she chose to accept it anyway.

Shit let me guess Heaven kicked the hell out of her right?

Yep and as a matter of fact from what The Big Show say's Heaven kicked the hell out of Molly's ass in the pit too. Molly tried to jump her and Heaven got the best of her there too.

No Shit? I didn't know that she could fight?

Which one from what I hear Molly can't fight. But Heaven has learned how since Paulie last seen her.

No shit?

No shit Moore. As a matter of fact from what Big Show say's Heaven is a damn good street fighter now.

Hell Paulie isn't going to like that one bit.

No he's not but tell him anyway. Also tell him that Molly is on her way to Utah as we speak. Her plane should be landing in about an hour and a half.

Ok is there anything else that you want me to tell him Andy?

Yeah one more thing let Paulie know that Jazz and Heaven are hanging out again in the ring as well as out of the ring. As a matter of fact this grudge match was a tag team with Heaven and Jazz against Molly and Trish.

All right. Hey who walked Heaven and Jazz out?

Kane was the one that walked her out but Taker still ended up in a fight on the ramp before the match ended.

Yeah with who?

Paul Heyman.

So were the hell was Brock? 

Well from what I seen he was trying to F5 Heaven till he got his ass kick by Kane for trying.

How did he end up down at ringside?

Hell Moore he walked Trish and Molly out there to begin with.

Wow. 

Yeah that not the half of it as soon as Heaven and Jazz were announced with Kane the ladies took off for the ring. And something tells me that Kane didn't know that they were going to do it he really had to run to keep up with them. 

What happen Andy?

Jazz she's a slider under the ropes but Heaven she flips right over the top one. She landed right in front of Brock who licks his lips and smiles at her. She bounces away from him and off the ropes then jumps into the air and kicks him with both feet. He ended up on his ass.

Oh wow I can't wait to Thursday so that I can see that. What happen next?

Brock jumped up and ended nose to nose with Kane who stepped in front of Heaven. Brock backed down and the match started. 

Hell is sounds like the ratings are going to be going up through the roof with Heaven joining the WWF?

Yeah Moore I would say that they are. Well are you sure that you can get back in there tonight?

Yeah Animal is in change of the lock down unit so that not a problem. 

What about the main gate?

Animal's cousin is on the main gate so I should be able to just tell him that I forgot my cell or something like that.

Good tell Paulie not to blow it because even though Tim tried as hard as he could to get his parole revoked it didn't work. 

No? That is great.

Yeah it is the most he can do is leave him in solitary till Thursday morning. But that is all that they would allow Tim to do.

Fuck Paulie is still not going to like being locked down especially since Molly was supposed to see him. If Tim keeps him locked down then he won't be able to see Molly at all.

Yes he will because Molly and Brock both got suspended for two days so neither one of them have a match till Sunday night. And for what I'm told they can't even check into the Hotel till Saturday night.

Oh boy. I mean Brock that is a good thing but Molly?

Yeah well that's what happens when you fuck with The McMahon's. She got it for starting with Heaven in the pit. And Brock got his for trying to F5 Heaven when Vince told him not to mess with her. But that's not even the best one.

No Andy what is?

Paul Heyman can't be at ringside for two weeks.

Oh man Paulie is going to love it. What did Heyman do to earn that?

He interfered with Taker going out to save Heaven when Brock had her. So Vince suspended his ringside rights for two weeks. And Taker got to knock him around too.

Oh man I hope that I get to work in the rec room Thursday night.

Yeah, well hope Paulie stays the hell away from there on Thursday. Or if he doesn't I at least hope that he doesn't go off the deep end. 

Hey Andy maybe you should suggest that he stay away from the rec room.

Yeah well if I see him before then I will. But for now you better get over there and let him know what I told you too.

All right I will. I'll call you if there is anything that he wants you to do.

Yeah Moore you do just that. As a matter of fact call me either way and let me know if something happened.

Ok Andy I will.

Ok then I will talk to you later. Bye.

****

Bye.

* Andy and Moore both hang up the phone. Andy reaches forward and grabs his remote flipping the tape that he taped for his dish. He watches as Heaven walks out the Undertaker and Kane. He just sits there watching her over and over. Damn does she look hot, as a biker to bad Paulie never let her be one? *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review as I think my writers block is over. Let me know if I'm back on track. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	81. Chapter Eighty

****

Chapter Eighty

* It's about three in the morning Shane, Stephanie, Torrie and Billy have all headed back to the hotel a little while ago. Everyone else has been at the bar for a good couple of hours or more. Rob has been drinking pretty heavy and is outside right now with Edge, Christian, Al, Jazz and Bradshaw because they are trying to get him to go back to his room and sleep it off before he is sorry for doing something dumb. They have already had to separate him and Taker a few times. Hell the last time was because Taker was leaning over Heaven as she lined up a shot on the pool table. Rob tried to take Takers head off with a cue stick. Taker and Heaven are on the dance floor when Rob comes slamming back into the bar from outside again followed by the rest of the group who was outside with him. Heaven sighs and Taker looks over his shoulder to see that Rob is heading their way again. He tightens his hold on Heaven who looks like she is about to cry. Hunter and X-Pac who were playing pool with Matt and Jeff see him coming and try to get in front of him before he can reach Taker and Heaven. He takes a punch at Hunter but ends up hitting X-Pac in the mouth instead. Hunter grabs X-Pac while Al and Edge both grab on to Rob. Heaven pushes out of Takers arms and walks over to where they are all standing. The owner of the bar has come out for around the bar and is standing back watching them. *

Al let me fucking go you rotten bastard. I'm going to show the son of a bitch what he is going to get if he messes around with my little sister.

Rob damn it stop it. You are making an ass of yourself. I know that you are drunk and believe me I know you have got the right to be but stop it before you say something that you will be sorry for.

What like the fact that he ain't fucking good enough for you Heaven? He's nothing but a fucking dumb ass bad ass wrestler.

* This causes Heaven to laugh out loud. Kane who was standing in the back has come up to Edge. He leans over and whispers into his ear. *

Edge before Rob or Taker end up going to jail for the rest of tonight go and see if you can get Frank and anyone else from Security to come over here. Because the guy from behind the bar is watching with his cell phone in his hand. If one of them takes a swing at the other he is going to be calling for the local police.

Ok do you think it will work?

Hell at this point anything is worth a try. Because if they start in on each other where not going to get them apart.

Ok then I will be right back.

* Edge runs out of the bar and across the street to the hotel. Kane steps up behind Heaven and Taker in hopes that Rob might calm down some. *

Yeah really Rob and what the hell do you call me and the rest of the people in this room? 

Hell big brother last time that I checked you were a bad ass wrestler too.

Shit Heaven he ain't no good. And he will mean nothing but trouble for you. 

Hell Rob I think that you most likely should turn that around big brother don't you. Hell I mean I think if anyone is going to be trouble for any one else that it me not him that will be trouble.

If Paulie finds out that you are with a biker wrestler like him it will only give him more of a reason to come after you.

* There are tears in her eyes. *

So then just because Paulie might come after me I should give up what I want. I should let that mother fucking so of a bitch win.

Hell Heaven look at what he did to you once already.

Fuck it kid already why don't you just let me knock him out and take him back to the room to sleep it off.

* Heaven turns to Bradshaw who is standing off to the side of her. She can see that there are tears in his eyes too. She reaches out and touches his hand for a second. *

Yeah Bradshaw you just go ahead and try it you ass hole if you think that you are man enough.

Bradshaw I love you but that isn't helping any either because all you are doing is pissing him off.

Like he's not doing that to everyone in here Heaven. He doesn't have the right to be on your back like he is. It's your life and not his so I think you should fuck who ever you want too.

Thanks for your support and I will do just that. But hell this is my fault that he is drinking like this.

Kid only the man decides how much to drink.

Hell and if I wasn't his sister then him and her would be together. Hell because of me he can't be with the person he loves.

Yeah fuck that too Heaven because she was a bitch and it just took me this long to realize it. The only thing bothering me is that well if you didn't fuck him earlier tonight then I wouldn't be worried about you and him getting together. 

* The whole bar has shut up while Rob is ranting on about Heaven and Taker sleeping together. Taker is getting pissed and steps up and in to Robs face. *

What the lady and I do is none of your business Rob. And it sure isn't everyone in this bars business either. But because you're drunk you are making it. So why don't you shut up and go sleep it the fuck off. Then like Heaven say's she will talk to you tomorrow.

Fuck you Taker. She's to good for you fucking ass and you know it.

Yeah Rob you are right she is to good for this dumb ass bad ass wrestler but if she is willing to give me a chance then it is none of your damn business what she does. She's over twenty-one so last time I checked it's her call. 

Fuck you if you think that is true. She will always be my business and she always has. I have seen what assholes like you do to her.

* Edge comes running back into the bar followed by Frank, Mel and Gary. * 

Rob stop please we can talk in the morning about all of this when you're sober. But right now you are going to say things that you really don't want to.

Why Heaven because I don't think that you should be fucking this drug using, married piece of shit. Hell even that Bitch Sara that he is married to is to fucking good for him and you hell are way out of his class.

Why Rob why the fuck I'm I so out of his class. I mean I've been on the drugs too and hell I'm scared from head to toe. I'm lucky if even scum like Paulie want to touch me any more. So maybe he's the one that out of my class. Maybe I'm not go enough for him?

* Frank walks up behind Rob and looks Heaven in the eyes and can see that she really believes what she just said. He knows that he has to put an end to this and soon or else she is going to flee like she did right before Paulie first trial. Hell that was the first time that he had to have Reno find her. * 

No Heaven you are wrong. I watched you turn to alcohol and drugs to fight the nightmares of what one asshole did to you already. And this one can be just as bad and maybe even worst. Hell Taker, ask Bradshaw, Al, or Jazz because they watched her try and kill herself a few times because that asshole Paulie took away her chances of have kids. And of having a normal life with marriage and kids and all the things she dreamed of having.

* Rob saying this has shock everyone because drunk or not he just hurt Heaven with his words. There are now tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Bradshaw goes to reach for her but she takes a step back away from them all. Rob looks at her and realizes what he just said in front of everyone. He sees the shock and hurt in her eyes and knows that he just caused it. He takes a step toward her as she takes another one away for him. Frank reaches out and grabs his arm stopping him from moving toward her again. He senses that if Rob takes another step toward Heaven that she is going to bolt for the door. He turns around and takes a swing at Frank missing. Frank lets go with one to the jaw while still holding on to him. He passes out cold between the punch and all the alcohol that he drank. Frank looks up and sees that Heaven has turned to run but that Kane has some how moved quicker then her and she ran right into him. He has his arms around her as she cries against his chest. Taker and Jazz walk over and just stands there lost. He calls Mel and Gary over. *

Take his jacket and junk and dump his drunken ass in his room. Bradshaw do you have a key?

Yeah Frank I do take it.

* He pulls the key out of his pocket and gives it to Gary because Mel has flipped the Rob up and over his shoulder. *

I'll get it back to you after we get him in.

Don't bother because I'll find somewhere else to sleep tonight. I think if I slept in the same room as him tonight that I might smother the son of a bitch right now.

Ok.

* Mel and Gary head out of the bar with Rob. The owner of the bar goes back around the bar. Frank puts his hand on Bradshaw arm. *

Right now lets go and see if Heaven is all right.

Yeah Frank. I kind of doubt that she is. And how the hell did Kane move that fucking fast to get in to her path.

I don't know Bradshaw but I'm glad that he did because if she had bolted I don't think we could have caught her that easily.

* She is still sobbing her heart out against Kane's chest. He hasn't moved and won't let anyone moves her. The bartender comes out with a drink and hands it to Taker. *

The owner Barry said to give her this and if you want you can use his office it's in the back corner behind the dance floor. Here's the key. There is a couch in it.

* Taker reaches out and takes the key and drink from him. *

Thank you and please tell him the same.

Sure I will. Barry is a big wrestling fan and that's the only reason that he didn't call the police earlier on RVD. 

Thank you again.

* The bartender goes back up front. Kane who heard what went on with Taker and the bartender picks Heaven up and heads for the door in the back. Taker opens the door and turns on the lights. The bartender was joking about the owner being a wrestling fan. There are pictures, tickets, and other wrestling things all over the walls. Kane carries her in and tries to set her down but she won't let go so he sits down with her in his lap. Taker comes in and sits next to her. Frank, Bradshaw, Al and Jazz also come into the office. Hunter closes the door but no one goes far from it. Kane turns her side ways facing Taker who puts the glass to her lips. She takes a sip and coughs on it. After a few seconds she stops coughing and takes another sip. It is a double of what she was drinking. They all sit or stand in silence while Heaven drinks the drink. When she is done Taker hands the glass to Jazz who is sitting on the arm of the couch behind him. He slowly takes Heaven from Kane lap and draws her into his own. He then wraps his arms around her as she rests her head on his shoulder. She starts to close her eyes but opens them and looks at Frank. *

Frank thanks

Any time Heaven.

Bradshaw did they take him to your room?

Yes. 

I know you are in need of a place to sleep tonight. 

Don't worry kid I will find one.

*She looks at Kane and then Taker. She has caused so much trouble so far that she is afraid to ask. Taker smiles down at her and then whispers in her ear. *

Why don't Bradshaw take the couch in our room for the night and then you and I will get rid of Kane later in the week?

Hey big brother I just heard that.

* Taker laughs. * 

Good Kane then it won't come as a surprise when we do it. What do you say Bradshaw it's not the biggest but it's a place to sleep?

It will do and thank you. Are you going to be ok little angel?

Me? Sure I will be fine it's not like he meant what he said it was just the booze. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble.

What hey little girl you didn't cause any of this.

Taker maybe you and Kane should just cut me loses.

* Heaven looks down at the floor. Kane reaches over and pushes her face up so that she is looking at him. *

No fucking way kid and I'm not going to tell you this again you're not alone here. Taker and me are not going anywhere. Hell for that fact neither is anyone else who is out there. And you kid deserve better and we are going to make sure that you get it. Rob may have been drunk and yeah I know he was hurting but there was no call for hurting you.

He didn't do it on purpose he never would. Bradshaw you know that tell him please?

Yeah kid he wouldn't do it on purpose but that doesn't give him the right to do it either.

And I am going to have a talk with him tomorrow and I hope he has one hell of a headache.

Bradshaw..

No kiddo this you can not talk me out of I'm going to have a talk with him. Understand me?

Yeah. 

Good. Now Taker I think that it is time to get her ass home what do you think. 

Sounds good to me. Darling are you ready to leave?

Yeah I think I just want to crawl into bed and sleep for a few hours before I talk to Rob myself.

All right them.

Why don't you give me the key and I'll make sure that it gets back to the owner.

Taker hands Frank the key.

* Taker stands up with Heaven still in his arms. He goes to put her down but she almost falls over. He picks her back up into his arms. *

Thanks Frank and could you find out what time he is here in the morning. I would like to give him something for what he did.

Sure Taker.

Hey Frank why don't you have him meet us for breakfast tomorrow morning about eleven over at the hotel. If that is ok with you guys.

That sounds good Al then we can all head out for my house afterwards.

Ok Heaven I will do that. Gentlemen and Ladies if you need me I'll be in my room for the rest of the night. 

Thanks Frank.

You're welcome Heaven. Now go and get some sleep.

* Frank walks over to Heaven and kisses her gently on the forehead. Taker walks out of the room with her still in his arms. He heads for the front door nodding at the owner as he goes. Kane stops and grabs both their dusters along with his own. Everyone grabs his or her things and heads out the door after dropping so money on the bar. Frank stops and talks to the owner after giving him back his key. He then leaves and heads back to his room in the hotel. He figures he better go and call Reno to find out if he will be here before they head out at noon. *

Author Notes: Please review it if you read it. I really want to know if I'm doing ok with this one again.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	82. Chapter EightyOne

****

Chapter Eighty-One

* Taker carried Heaven all the way up to the room. Kane opened the door to the room so that Taker didn't have to put her down. He set her on the bed while Bradshaw and Kane just stands there. Jazz walks passed them and gently push them out of the room and into the hallway with a handful of the other wrestlers. Taker looks at Heaven and can see that she is not totally with them. He figures that it's partially due to the last drink that the owner gave them and partially due to what Rob said to her. Damn he would love to go and beat the hell out of him. Or at least drop him on his head a few times for the pain he just caused Heaven. Jazz reaches out and touches Taker on the arm because he has been so deep in though that he didn't hear what she said to him. He turns and looks at her. *

You can kill Rob later for what he said but for now grab me something for her to sleep in will you?

Sure Jazz. 

* Taker walks over to her pack but doesn't see any pajamas so he goes to his bag and grabs a Deadman Inc shirt and brings it back to were Jazz is kneeling down in front of Heaven. *

Can you do this or do you want me to grab Lita or one of the other girls.

* Jazz smiles up at Taker who blushes a little. *

Shit Taker you just had sex with her don't you think that she wouldn't mind if you helped get her ready for bed.

Um I didn't think about that.

I kind of noticed that. I'll get her boots off while you get her top changed. 

Hey you guys do know that I'm still here don't you?

Yeah Heaven but I also know from the look in your eye that if you go to help us it will take twice as long to do. So girl just sit there and behave for once.

I don't know if I can do that Jazzy.

Girl if you weren't half in the bag from that lasts drink I would so kick your ass for calling me that.

Hell you could try but even half in the bag I could still kick your fucking ass. And anytime you want to find out just try me.

Yeah well I'm not in the mood to find out tonight so just sit there. 

All right. 

* Taker undoes the few little snaps on the shirt and then pulls it off laying it on the bed. He takes a deep breath and then pulls the t-shirt over her head. Jazz undoes the boots and then the two of them get Heavens pants off. Heaven goes to stand up but falls forward landing in Takers arm. He picks her up and then waits for Jazz to pull back the cover of the bed. He then places her in bed and covers her up. He gently kisses her on the lips before standing up. *

Taker?

Yeah Heaven?

Could you ask someone to check on Rob for me? But not Bradshaw because he might really smother him.

Heaven why do you care right now?

Because he's is my big brother and the only family that I've got. Wouldn't you want someone to check on Kane if he was drunk even if you were pissed off at him?

* This causes Taker to smile and lean down to kiss her once more. *

Yeah beautiful I would. I'll make sure that someone checks on him. But we are all family now.

Thank you handsome. But not Bradshaw or you.

You're very welcome Angel and I'll make sure it's not Bradshaw or me. Now close those beautiful eyes and go to sleep.

But I'm not tired yet.

No? Then why are your eyes already closing?

Taker?

Yeah Heaven what darling?

Will you lay with me? Will you hold me tonight?

Yes my little Angel in a little bit but first I want to get someone to go and check on Rob 

for you.

Ok. But if you don't want to hold me you don't have too. I mean... Shit I meant what I said that if anyone not in anyone class then it's me not being in yours.

* Jazz and Taker share a look then Taker kneels down by the side of the bed and looks in to Heavens eyes. She goes to look away but he reaches out and makes her look at him. *

Little girl don't you ever listen to any one who say's your not of the best class do you understand me. God little one how the hell I'm I going to get you to stop thinking so badly about yourself?

* There are tears running down her face. Taker leans over and kisses her deeply then stands up. He turns to Jazz who is just standing there looking at the floor. *

Jazz can you sit with her for a few minutes more?

Sure Taker I was wonder if maybe I could bunk on your floor for the night. That way in case she needs something.

Yeah you can stay and I'm sure you can have half the bed if you don't mind sharing with either Kane or Bradshaw.

No that would be great.

Ok. She shouldn't be too much trouble.

* Taker turns back to Heaven and sees that she is just about out. *

Shit I've handled her when she has been drunk and swears she going swimming in the snow naked so this is nothing.

All right. And someday you are going to have to tell me about that one.

You're on because I still owe her for calling me Jazzy especially since your brother seems to have picked that one up too.

Yeah I've noticed him and Bradshaw both doing that. I'm going to get someone to check on Rob and then talk to the guys for a few minutes but just yell if you need us.

Ok. But if anyone goes to beat the shit out of Rob I want in.

* This causes Taker to laugh. Heaven turns over on her side and curls up into a ball. Taker bends down and sweeps a piece of hair out of her eyes. *

You got it Jazz because if he ever hurts her like he did earlier drunk or not I'm going to kick his fucking ass.

Well if he ever does it again I want in. I mean don't get me wrong Taker Rob is like family but sometimes he tries to control Heaven instead of letting her grow. And I'm going to say something here that is none of my business but I'm saying it any way.

Ok so say it.

Hurt her and I'll cut your fucking balls off.

Yeah well I think if I hurt her you might have to get in line to do just that. Hell I think Kane would be the first one in line. But Jazz I'm not going to hurt her. Hell I couldn't hurt her because if I did that then I would be hurting the best thing in my life.

Yeah?

Yeah. I'm going to go and get someone to check on him that way if she ask I don't have to lie to her.

Ok I'll be here. But Taker if you hurt her Bradshaw and her old Partner Quake would be first in line.

Quake isn't that the guy who is going to meet us in Michigan with this Spitfire that Heaven is planning on setting Kane up with?

* Jazz smiles at the thought of Kane and Spitfire 

together. *

Yeah just wait to you meet her.

Should I be afraid?

For your self or Kane?

Either one of us?

Not for your self in less she thinks you are hurting Heaven. But for Kane I don't know I guess that will depend on a few thinks first.

Hey Jazzy if you tell either one of them about her I will kick your ass. I want them to have a first impression of her.

* Jazz glances over her shoulder and sees that Heaven is just slightly awake and looking at them. She is trying to give Jazz her bad ass look. Jazz smiles down at her and starts to laugh. *

Sorry Taker but I don't want this bad ass kicking my ass so I guess that you will just have to wait and meet Spitfire.

Good now could you both shut the hell up and let a girl get some sleep.

Ok little one we're sorry.

* Taker leans down and kisses her once again as her eyes close. He heads for the door and Jazz sits in the chair next to the bed where Taker slept last night. Taker finds Kane and the group all hanging out in the hallway. Chyna comes up to Taker and gives him a hug there are tears in her eyes. He gives her a big hug back then turns to the group. *

How is she doing?

She's sleeping right now Bradshaw but she wants someone to go down and check on Rob to make sure that he is ok.

Even after what he said to her Taker?

Yeah X-Pac even after that. She said he is her brother and the only family she's got.

Did you tell her that we are all her family now?

Yeah Kane I did. Oh and she doesn't want me of Bradshaw to be the ones to check on him. She said something about you might really smother him.

Yeah well she ain't shitting there but I still need my bag.

I'll go and check on him. I'll grab you bag too while I'm there. 

Are you sure Al.

Yeah Bradshaw I'll go that way you can tell Heaven it was someone who has seen him drunk before. I even stopped and got the key cause I figured that she would ask that someone check him.

I'll go with you Al.

Ok Edge let do it then. Bradshaw we will bring your stuff down to you as soon as we make sure the little asshole is ok.

Thanks Al.

* Al and Edge head down to Rob and Bradshaw's room. 

Oh Bradshaw, Kane, Jazz would like to spend the night just in case Heaven needs something during the night. 

Did you tell her of course?

Yeah I did Bro. She said that she would sleep on the floor but I told her that she could share the bed with which ever one of you ended up in it.

Good. Hey why don't you and Jazz take the bed Bradshaw?

No way Kane this is your room and I'm shorter I'll take the couch. 

Hell Shaw I'm not even going to catch any sleep to begin with so take the bed. Hell asks Mark I sleep in chairs more then the bed anyway.

He does Bradshaw.

Ok. Then if Jazz doesn't mind I will share with her. 

Good. Why don't the rest of you just go on to your rooms I mean hell she will most likely sleep all night anyway? Then why don't we all meet down stairs for breakfast at about 10:45 tomorrow morning. Frank is going to invite the owner of the bar across the street to join us for being so nice.

Ok Taker then we will do it. But if you need us for anything just call.

I will Hunter. Night everyone.

* Lita and Chyna both hug Taker. *

If she needs anything yell for us.

I will ladies I promise.

* Everyone heads for their rooms as Edge heads back to Takers with Bradshaw's bag. *

Here Bradshaw.

Where is Al?

He said that he is going to spend the night there. Rob has gotten sick all over the room so bad that housekeeping is on their way up. He worried so he helped him change and get back into bed.

Shit the stupid ass. Maybe I should go spend the night?

No Al said not to Rob is still mouthing off so he thinks it would be best if you watched over Heaven with Taker and Kane.

Other words he doesn't want me to kill the little son of a bitch right now.

* This causes Edge to laugh. *

What so funny Edge head?

Well Kane that is exactly how Al put it. That and he said to tell you Bradshaw that if you are going to kill him he should at least know what he did to the kid.

Yeah Edge, Al is right about that Rob should know what he did to her before he dies. Oh and believe me I will make sure tomorrow that he knows exactly what he said to that little girl.

Good because he should know what he did to her. Well I'm going to head down to my room but if you guys or Heaven need any thing just let me know.

We will Edge and thank you.

Any time Taker. Especially for that little lady. Night.

* Edge heads for his room. Taker, Kane and Bradshaw all head into the room. Jazz is still sitting in the chair watching Heaven sleep. She gets up out of the chair when the guys come in. Taker grabs some clothes and head into the bathroom to change. Jazz hugs Bradshaw who can tell that she is very upset. He reaches in his bag and grabs one of his shirts and gives it to her to sleep in. She goes and gets changed when Taker comes out. He has changed into a pair of cut off sweats and a t-shirt. When she comes out no one is talking. Kane is now sitting in the chair and Taker is lying next to Heaven holding her. She has moved her head from the pillow to his chest. Bradshaw hits the bathroom and then comes out taking the side of the bed closes to Heavens bed. Jazz gets in and snuggles up to Bradshaw placing her head on his chest so that she can watch Heaven. Kane grabs some clothes and changes. He grabs another chair and brings it up along side of the bed so that he can sit in one and put his feet up in the other. Jazz hands him a blanket off of their bed and Taker gives him the pillow that Heaven was laying on earlier. Kane then reaches up and flips off the light above then. All of this is done in complete silence. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. And thank you to everyone who has been because it is appreciated and loved. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	83. Chapter EightyTwo

****

Chapter Eighty-Two

* Slowly the plane starts to clear out but Molly sit there for a few seconds longer waiting for most of the people to have gotten off. She gets up and gathers up her purse and bag from under the seat in front of her. Then she slowly starts to move towards the forward door. The flight attendant on the door tells her that she hopes Molly enjoys her visit in Utah. Yeah right, Molly thinks but just shrugs her shoulder instead and just keeps on moving. She enters the terminal and looks around for her Uncle Raymond. She spots him over by the windows with his back towards her. He is talking to a man dressed in a business suit. Molly walks over to where they are standing talking. Molly touches her Uncle arm, which cause him to turn around and look at her. He gets a big smile on his face and reaches out to hug 

her. *

Molly dear you made it?

Yes Uncle Raymond I made it. 

So how was the flight?

It was ok. 

Just ok?

Yeah.

Oh Molly I'm sorry this is Mr. Josh Adelan here works for your brother's agency.

* Molly just looks at him. He puts his had out and wait for Molly to shake it. Finally Molly takes his had and shakes it. *

Oh you must be the sister who is a wrestler that he is always talking about?

Yes Mr. Adelan I am.

* A flight for Michigan is called. *

Well that is my flight I have to be going Molly it was nice to meet you.

You to Mr. Adelan.

Raymond I will give you a call when I get back next week and then maybe we can get in a few holes.

Sounds good. 

* The two gentlemen shake hands and then Mr. Adelan heads for his plane. Raymond Bodman turns toward Molly and can tell that she has been crying. He wraps his arms around her. She puts her head on his shoulder and softly cries. He stands there holding her for a few minutes. When she finally stops crying he hands her hanky. She wipes her eyes and tries to smile up at him. It's then that he notices that her eye is swollen. *

Molly that young man of yours didn't do that did he?

No Uncle Raymond that bitch of a sister of his did. But he's not my young man any more matter of fact he said that he never wanted to talk to me again. And that I should stay the hell away for her too.

I'm sorry honey. I wish that there were something that I could do to make this all-better for you.

I do to but there isn't anything that will make it better. Hell I even made it worst for my self.

How dear? What did you do?

I made some comments about her and how Paulie say's she was a whore or at least a tease.

* Molly and her Uncle Raymond walk over to the baggage claim area as they are still talking. *

Molly you didn't?

Yes I did so she got pissed off and asked for a grudge match.

Well at least you don't have to accept. I mean I know that Paulie had that put into your contract.

Yeah well I accepted any way. 

Is that how you got the black eye?

No this happened in the pit afterwards when I jumped her. After the match because I though that I could take her in a street fight.

Did you win?

No she won the match and back in the pit. As a matter of fact I got two days suspension for Vince McMahon too.

What the hell for?

Jumping her. Brock Lesnar and me both got the suspension.

I'm sorry Molly. So when and where are you due back?

Not to Sunday in Michigan. 

Well then you will have to stay with your Aunt and me till then. This way you can get some rest.

All right maybe that will help. I'm I going to see Paulie tomorrow?

No dear actually you will not be able to see him till some time on Thursday.

How come? I thought that he wanted to see me so badly?

He did but right now he is in the hole.

Why what did he do?

He lost it after seeing Heaven join Deadman Inc. on the show on Monday.

Great so then the bitch is fucking with him even while he is still in prison. So is this going to mess up his parole?

No not that Tim didn't try to. But all that they would allow was for him to keep him in the hole till some time on Thursday.

Wow so how bad did he lose it?

Well from what Andy told me he beat up another prisoner and broke a wrist of a guard that tried to stop him.

I wish we could talk him into leaving her alone. She has already made a hand full of friends there. Hell and Taker and Kane are planning on keeping her safe.

Well we will have to tell him that. Then hopefully it might change his mind.

Do you think we have a chance?

When it comes to your brother and Heaven I don't really know.

* Molly grabs her bag and signs deeply. *

Come on Molly lets get you out of her so that I can get you home. Your Aunt will make you a nice bowl of soup. And then we will get you settled down for a nice rest.

That sounds good Uncle Raymond because after the last couple of day I could use some rest. Uncle Raymond she knows who I was?

How?

I don't know and Rob didn't tell me either.

Well honey that really doesn't matter now any way does it?

No I guess that you are right.

Good now let get you out of here.

All right Uncle Raymond.

* Molly follows her Uncle out of the airport and to his car in the parking lot. He puts Molly bags in the back and then puts Molly in the car. He can see that she is starting to cry once again softly. He gets in his side and then gently pats her hand. He then starts the car and they head out toward his house. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review because I am a review junkie. And I like to know if I'm on track.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com

****


	84. Chapter EightyThree

****

Chapter Eighty-Three

* Taker feels Heaven turn over in her sleep and hears her moan slightly. He knows that she is having another bad dream and that she has had a few since she went to sleep. He gently tightens his grip on her, which causes her to turn back over towards him. He opens his eyes and looks down at the top of her head, which is lying, on his chest. He then looks up and see that Kane is awake. Kane has been awake most of the time and has been watching over Heaven and Taker. Taker smiles up at him, which he returns with a half smile himself. Heaven goes to jerk out of Takers arms all of a sudden. Kane reaches forward and grabs her before she falls off the bed. Heaven opens her eyes to see that Kane has her that Taker is reaching out for her. She reaches up and hugs Kane and then leans back and into Takers arms. She turns over and hugs him too. *

You ok baby girl?

Yeah Taker. I'm fine and dandy as always. Just waking up the same way that I do most mornings. But I'm fine.

Bullshit.

* Heaven turns over and glances over at Jazz who is resting her head on Bradshaw chest. Both of who are watching her. *

Good morning to you to Jazzy.

You keep that up bitch and I'm going to be telling them a lot more about you other then the time you tried to skinny dip in the snow.

* This causes Bradshaw to laugh and Kane to raise an eyebrow up at Heaven. She just grins back at him and then glances up at Taker who just smiles down at her because he is going to have to hear this story. Heaven flips Jazz the bird but doesn't say anything else to her. This causes Jazz to smile over at Heaven and to laugh. *

Hey Jazzy you could always tell about the time that you too lost that dare and had to streak through the Arena with just mask on.

Fuck you Bradshaw and quit calling me Jazzy. And anyway if Bob ever found out who it was we will both be washing all the seats in the Arena.

Hell Jazz Bob already knows and has since about a month or so after it happened. Well at least he knows that it was me I never did sell you out.

What how the hell did he find out it was you? I mean the only ones to know was you, Bradshaw Rob and I.

Paulie found out one night when Bradshaw and Rob were teasing me about it. He smacked me around a little and told me that if I wanted to be a whore that I shouldn't be in wrestling. And that if I ever pulled something like that again he wouldn't be my manger.

* Bradshaw sits up and gets out of bed. He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed next to her. They could all hear the hurt in Heavens voice. Taker tightens his hold on her for a second and then after kissing her sits up and hands her to Bradshaw who hugs her. After a second she pushes away from Bradshaw. *

You never told me how come?

Because I figured that he was right. That it was stupid to do and could have gotten Bob in trouble too. So I went to Bob and told him that I was the one who did it. He put me on a three-week suspension and probation for a few months. But I never gave you up Jazz. I never would.

I know that Heaven, god girl why didn't you tell me I mean hell it was my fault that you even ended up in that bet. Maybe Bob would have cut you some slack?

It doesn't matter. So did any one check on Rob last night?

Yeah Al and Edge did as a matter of fact. I was going to but Taker said that you said that it couldn't be one of us?

That right I did because I figured that if he was still mouthing off you would have beat the hell out of him? And Taker might have even if he wasn't still mouthing off.

Yeah I would have and I might still. 

Taker please?

Hell little girl like I told you I'm still going to have a talk with him no matter what you say.

No you won't Bradshaw because it doesn't matter. So how was he?

Edge said that he got sick all over the place. 

Shit, I've better go and check on him then.

* Heaven goes to get out of bed but Bradshaw stop her. *

Al spent the night there with him. And Edge said that he was still mouthing so that why I stayed here last night.

Good but I still want to go and check on him. 

Heaven I want to talk to you first.

Bradshaw I'll live and life will go on so it doesn't really matter anymore.

Damn it Heaven it does matter.

Why? Just why the fuck does it matter?

Because you matter.

* Heaven looks Bradshaw in the eye and he can see that she is about ready to cry. *

I'm not your trouble any more John. 

Angel you never where trouble to me.

Look Bradshaw most of what he said is the truth any way so what the hell is the difference?

The difference darling is that he had no right to say the things he did. Especially in a crowded bar.

He was drunk.

* Kane sits forward and turns her around to face him. He has a dead serious look on his face. *

Little one drunk doesn't give him a right to hurt you the way he did.

Kane it doesn't matter really. 

It should.

Why? Why should it matter? Fuck it to hell it was just words and I have been hurt with a lot worst then that. And what he said well, hell, what he said was, is the truth. I mean I have tried to kill my self before haven't I Jazz, Bradshaw?

Damn it kid. Is that where your mind is again.

Hey Bradshaw it's not like I'm going to do it so what the hell is the difference where my mind is right now.

* Kane reaches out and grabs her by both of her arms. *

Damn it girl if you are think about it what is going to stop you from doing it?

* Heaven looks Kane right in the face. He can see the sadness and the look of loss in her eyes and in her soul. *

The fact that I am falling in love with Taker. Also the fact that I can see in his eyes that he is falling in love with me. I wish he wasn't. I wouldn't want to put him through it like I did Bradshaw. See other then Bradshaw and my parents and Rob no one has ever loved me. Hell for that fact my own parents tried to kill me when I was younger and if Rob wouldn't have found me when he was five I wouldn't be here. 

* Everyone is quiet. Kane pulls her to him and hugs her close. He can feel her shaking like a leaf in his arms. *

Little girl a lot of people love you but for some reason you just can't see it. 

Maybe. Maybe I'm afraid that if I let people love me that they are going to get hurt? I don't want people to get hurt because of me. My parents did and now Rob and I don't have them because of me.

Heaven?

It's true Jazz if they weren't coming for me then they wouldn't have gotten killed. And if Rob hadn't found me then he would still have his family and Molly.

We are not going to get hurt kid. Not from just loving you. Fuck, hell...

I don't Kane Bradshaw did. And if he tells you that he didn't then he is a liar. Now I don't give a fuck about what you all say I want to go and check on Rob. 

* Kane looks over at Bradshaw and sees the tears in his eyes. Heaven pulls out of Kanes arms and gets up. She grabs some clothes out of her bag and goes into the bathroom leaving everyone in the room speechless. They all talk softly while Heaven is in the bathroom getting dressed. *

We are going to have to watch her closely. Shit I mean I knew with Paulie getting out on Friday that she wasn't thinking to straight but damn it I never figured that she was this close to the edge.

Shit Bradshaw what can we do?

Just watch over her is all for now Kane.

There is something else that we can do?

What's that Taker?

Let her know that she is loved and not alone. Also let her know that it's ok to love people back.

Damn straight Taker.

* Bradshaw reaches out a hand to Taker. Taker shakes it as a silent vow to keep Heaven safe passes between them. Kane reaches over and puts a hand on Takers back reminding him that they aren't alone either that everyone will do their part to keep Heaven safe. *

I'm still going to have a talk with Rob about what he did to that kid in there. Shit I know he loves her and I know that he was drunk but he went to fucking far.

Yeah he did Bradshaw and if he ever goes there again with her I will take his fucking head off. And you can let him know that too.

I will Taker. 

Jazz? Hey Jazzy?

* Jazz is deep in thought and doesn't hear Kane calling her name. Finally he reaches out and touches her arm. This causes her to jump and to fall off the edge of the bed where she was sitting since Bradshaw had gotten up. Kane and Bradshaw both reach a hand out for her to take. She gets up and sits back on the edge of the bed. *

Are you ok there Jazz?

Yeah Kane I'm fine. 

Sorry I did not mean to scare you into falling off the bed.

It's ok I was just thinking about something.

What?

Well Taker I was thinking that what she might need will be in Michigan shortly after midnight tonight.

What?

What Jazz means is Quake and Spitfire. Especially Spitfire because she can distract Heaven so easily with the way she is.

And how exactly is she Bradshaw? I mean what is it about her that will distract Heaven from her troubles?

Hey Bradshaw before you answer that maybe you should know that Heaven has plans of fixing Kane up with Spitfire.

No shit Jazz? Really?

* No one noticed that Heaven has come out of the bathroom. She is dressed in black jeans, motorcycle boots with silver chains on them, and a red Heaven is here on Earth t-shirt. Which she has knotted so that her stomach is showing. In her belly hole she has a simple devil and has the same ones in her ears. Around her neck is the Demon that Taker gave her in the ring just two nights ago when he asked her to join the Brothers of Destruction. She has her hair pulled back and it is braided with a red bandana tied around it. The sunglasses that Taker gave her are on her head. *

Really Bradshaw. So if you fucking tell him anything at all about her I will make your life a living hell for like the next six months. 

* Everyone looks up at her and Taker takes a deep breath in. Bradshaw looks up at her and grins because he knows that she is serious. Jazz is just shaking her head back and forth and Kane is looking at her with a pleading look in his eyes. Bradshaw turns around and looks at Kane. *

Sorry man she is serious and I don't want the hell she can dish out.

Come on Heaven won't you tell me anything about her?

Nope.

* Kane gives her these really sad puppy dog eyes. She groans out loud which makes Taker laugh. *

All right if you stop the damn puppy dog eyes I will answer one question for you about her. 

Ok. 

Well?

Give me a minute if I only get one question I want it to be a good one.

* Everyone is sitting around waiting for Kane to ask his question. Finally he starts to smile. * 

Ok Kane I gather that by the smile on your face that you have a question?

Yeah I do. 

Yes?

What does she like to play with?

* Kane raises an eyebrow as he asks the question so that Heaven can't miss the meaning to his question. This causes everyone in the room to laugh except for Heaven who looks Kane right in the eye as she answers. *

Fire of course. Why else would I be setting you up with her?

* Heaven turns around and walks out of the room with out saying another word. She closes the door behind her but not before she hears Bradshaw and Jazz who both knows Spitfire starts to laugh. Taker and Kane trade looks with each other. Not really sure what Heaven has meant but knowing that Kane is going to love it. Taker finally can't take it and starts to roar with laughter. Heaven who is on her way to Rob's room stops to laugh herself. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and Thanks to those who have been Reviewing because it really helps to know if it is coming along good or not.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	85. Chapter EightyFour

****

Chapter Eighty-Four

* Just as Frank comes out of the shower his phone starts to ring. He walks over to it and then glances at the clock that is on the night table. It reads that it is only about a quarter after nine. It was a long night and he is hoping that after his meeting with the McMahon's at ten that he will have time to go and talk to Heaven once more before they pull out. He tried to get a hold of Reno last night but all he got was his voice mail. He left a message that he should call him when he got it. He is hoping that this might be Reno now because he want's to know about what time he would be getting here. He picks up the phone and sits down on the bed. *

Hello.

Hello Frank. I got your message about five this morning but figured that it was too early to call you.

Hey Reno. Thanks because I had just made it to bed shortly before that.

Why what happened?

Hey who said anything happened?

Your voice did when you called and left a message at about 3:32 this morning. So what the hell happened and please tell me that I don't have to go hunting her down like the first time?

No I know where she is but she almost did run.

Why? Did Paulie get one of his guys near her again?

No Rob got drunk because he found out that his girl friend is Paulie's sister.

What? 

Yeah she's a wrestler in the company.

Who is she?

Molly Holly.

Shit. So why did this almost cause Heaven to run? I mean is this Molly after her too? And why the fuck didn't she run.

Well like I said Rob got drunk and he said some really dumb things to Heaven.

Why the hell would he do that? I mean shit he is the first person you have to go through 

to get anywhere near her.

Like I said he was drunk and he doesn't like the guy that she has decided to hang with so to speak.

Hang with? Shit please don't tell me that she has finally let someone in and Rob doesn't like him?

Yeah that about it.

So is it one of the brothers of Destruction?

Yep it is. She and the Undertaker have bonded. Not that Kane isn't right there too. Hell if it hadn't been for his quick thinking she would have run.

So what do you think of this guy that Heaven has let in?

* Frank stops and thinks about this for a few seconds. Reno starts to laugh because he knows that Frank is trying to sort out his answer. *

Come on Frank don't think about it just answer it.

Ok Reno then I would have to say that he's not someone that I would pick as a friend but yet I think that he is just what Heaven needs in her life?

Shit that helps a lot. So you don't think he is out to hurt Heaven then?

No I don't but I just think that because of some past history with Rob it might be rocky so to speak.

Hell after what Paulie did to her she deserves to be happy.

Yeah I know and I know that Rob knows that to it just that they don't like each other. And Taker is still married.

Shit. Well it's not like Heaven will be in a hurry to sleep with the guy.

She already has or at least that was one of the things that Rob was having a fit about in the bar last night.

Wow.

Hell to say the least. So how far out of Chicago are you?

I'm in Chicago.

Really where?

Just about twenty miles east of O'Hare Airport.

How the hell did you get her this fast?

I called in a few favors and got a lift part way there in a friend's jet. 

With you cycle?

Yes and that was interesting in it's self. 

Well I'm glad that you did. So then you should be here with in the hour?

Hell yeah. What time is it now?

Almost 9:30.

I should be to your hotel some time before ten.

Good then when you get here have them ring me because I have to meet with the McMahon's for breakfast at 10:15 in the restaurant.

All right. So is there anything else that I should know before I land? 

Yes there is by the way I am going to need receipts on this one because the WWF is going to pick up the bill.

Really? 

Yeah really. They take it very personal when they feel one of there wrestlers are in danger. Especially one that they think is going to be big.

Really you think she is finally going to get her big break?

Hell yes especially after last nights match.

Why what happened?

She had a grudge match with Jazz against Molly and this other diva named Trish.

Now she is one nice piece of work.

Yeah well other then the looks she is a bitch. And she is Molly's best friend too.

Great so that means another enemy for Heaven I assume?

Yes.

Great so what happened in the match?

Heaven and Jazz won but we are going to have to keep an eye on another wrestler too besides from Molly and Trish.

Who is that?

Brock.

Lesnar?

Yeah. That's the guy's name.

Shit. 

What wrong Reno?

Brock Lesnar a.k.a also know as the next big thing knows me?

How?

He was involved in a case that I was working on about two years ago when we were doing a lot of P. I. business besides for the bodyguard work. Back before I bought out the bodyguard part of the agency. He was the main suspect in the case but I couldn't prove it was he that did it.

What kind of case?

His girl friend family hired the agency to watch over her. But we couldn't keep her safe she was attacked and killed a few days after we were hired. Her family then hired me because they believed that it was him. There was some evidence but not enough to get him charged. He either did it and was really good at it or else someone was trying to set him up. 

Great so he doesn't like you?

Nope. As a matter of fact I would say that he pretty much hates my guts. He said that if he ever seen me again he would basically try and break me legs.

Oh well he doesn't like Rob or Taker or Kane or just about any of the people that hang with them either. Matter of fact he tried to F5 Heaven last night during a match.

Shit tried?

Yeah Kane saved her. But she did drop kick him at the beginning of the match because he wouldn't get out of the ring.

She dropped kicked Brock? Wow now that I would love to see.

I'll see what I can do about letting you do just that. Matter of fact he got suspended till Sunday for messing in her match. Molly also got suspended because she attacked Heaven when she came back to the pit.

Did she or Heaven win?

Heaven did damn that girl has learned to fight. As a matter of fact I got hit trying to separate them. She's got one mean as punch when she wants too.

Good. I hope that if Paulie gets anywhere near her that she gets to us it.

I do too Reno. Oh and it was Brocks room that she was attacked in the night before last.

Did he have something to do with it?

I really don't think so. Hey how road weary are you?

Not to bad I guess. Why?

I want you to meet Linda and Vince McMahon.

Well let me use you bathroom when I get there and I can be presentable in about ten minutes or so.

All right.

So how is she?

Not too good especially after her trouble with Rob last night. You are going to have to watch her closely because if Paulie or one of his men can get near her she is going to fly. And then we are going to have a hell of a time watching her.

I kind of figured that, that might be the case. Does she know that you are going to have her watched?

Yes and she knows it's going to be you.

Shit I wish she didn't know.

I know because she said to tell you that it was nothing personal but that she wasn't going to make it easy on you either.

Fuck I'm sure that she won't either. So what hotel are they staying at while they are in Michigan?

None a group of them are going to stay in Rob and Heavens family home.

Well that could be good if she doesn't go anywhere without someone.

I'll just have to make sure that they all know this.

But Frank please try and do it without Heaven knowing. Because you know that she will go looking for trouble if she think she is being trapped in.

I will Reno.

Ok then I will be there within about ten minutes or so.

So good little brother. Oh and Dan told me what you said to him last night about stay out of Deb files.

Yeah will if Deb catches him there will be hell to pay.

I know I told him the same thing.

Well for his own good I hope that he listens. I'll have them call up from the main desk when I get there.

All right Reno. Bye.

Bye Frank.

* Reno and Frank hang up their phones. Reno finish heading to the hotel why Frank gets up and gets dress. He then calls down to the front desk to tell them that he is expecting a guess. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and thanks to everyone who has taken the time to do just that. And a special thanks to Takersgurl35 and Bingobaby for reading all of my stories and reviewing often. And to anyone else that is too.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	86. Chapter EightyFive

****

Chapter Eighty-Five

* Heaven gets down to Rob's room and knocks on the door. After a minute or two a half-sleeping Al opens the door. He looks at Heaven and hugs her to him. After kissing her he pulls her on into the room. Heaven looks around the room and can see that some things have been thrown around the room. The lamp is on the floor broken and the room smells as if someone has been sick. She sees that Rob is laying half across one of the beds in just his boxers and is asleep. She turns back to Al. *

Looks like he had a grand ole time?

Oh yeah you might say that it was a little interesting for awhile in here. 

So what does the WWF due to people who break up hotel rooms?

Deduct it from their pay. 

Really? Well then I see that my big brother is going to lose some money this week.

Yep I would say that he is.

Do they do any thing else?

Not to often in less it happens a lot. And if that does then they make the wrestler go through classes.

What kind of classes?

It all depends on why the room got trashed. I mean it could be an anger management class, or a class on how to not drink so much.

You're kidding me now right?

No and if you don't believe me ask Bradshaw because this does happen a lot to the rooms that Rob and Bradshaw share. 

Really?

Yeah but most of the time it's the Rednecks fault. Or else they had a poker game going on in their room. Hell one time Linda made about twelve of us go to classes on how to play together. She actually hired a therapist on fair play and made us go to classes every morning at 7:00 am for about a week.

* This causes Heaven to smile and laugh. But Al can see that there is still a deep sadness in her eyes. Al looks at Heaven and reaches out and hugs her once more to him. *

Honey are you ok?

Sure Al now why wouldn't I be just dandy?

Honey you don't have to pretend with me you know. I've known you for far too many years little girl.

* Heaven puts her head on Al's chest and sighs she starts to cry softly. He holds her close for a few seconds. Rob opens his eyes and sees Heaven and Al standing together. He can tell that Heaven is silently crying against Al's chest. Rob goes to sit up. *

Ahhhhh Shit.

* Heaven and Al both look over at Rob who is sitting up on the edge of the bed. He looks like he is hurting big time. They go over and sit on the opposite bed across from him. He looks at Heaven who looks down at the ground. Al raises an eyebrow at him and gives him a look that tells him to fix this. *

Kid?

* Heaven just sits there playing with the demon around her neck. *

Fuck Kid I'm sorry you know I would never hurt you on purpose. Don't you? I mean shit you are my family.

* Heaven looks up. There are tears in her eyes and on her eyelids. *

Yeah Rob I know that but that doesn't mean that it hurt any less either. I mean shit you said some things that well shit....

* Rob gets up and sits down next to Heaven on the other bed. He draws her into his arm and can feel her shaking. Al gets up off the bed and walks toward the door. Just before he goes out he turns around and looks at Rob. Rob and Al's eyes met and in just that second Rob realizes that he fucked up bad. *

Heaven?

Yeah Al?

Do you want me to stick around?

Na we will be fine. I may end up beating the hell out of him but other then that what could go wrong?

You sure? Because little girl I don't want to see you in the shape that you came back here in last night.

* Heaven looks down at the ground. *

That bad Al?

Yeah Rob that bad and if it hadn't been for some fast moves on Kanes part we most likely would have had to chase her down. So you owe Kane some thanks. Fuck some big thanks.

Ok And thanks for staying with me last night I know I was an asshole till I finally passed out.

Yeah you were an asshole and you're damn lucky that I never went and got Bradshaw because I did think about it more then once too.

Where did he stay last night any way?

He stayed in Takers and Kanes room with Heaven and Jazz. 

So Heaven how pissed at me is he?

Oh lets see last night he wanted to smother you. Today he just plans on having a talk with you but I would watch his fist.

Oh.

Hey Al thanks but I would really like to talk to Rob alone.

You got it darling. But don't forget we are all supposed to me with the owner of the bar at eleven for breakfast.

I'll be there but if you see Taker tell him that I will most likely have to meet them all down there.

All right darling.

* Al walks back into the room and kisses Heaven on the head then turns and looks at Rob. * 

Pal I plan on having a talk with you myself later. And Heaven there is nothing that you can do about it. Oh and after some of what you said last night in that bar Rob I'd watch Heavens fist too.

* With this Al walks out of the room and heads for his own. Heaven and Rob both sit there in silence for a few minutes. Finally Heaven turns toward Rob. *

Rob, there is a few things that we need to straighten out.

Yeah Heaven I know but before we start I do want you to know that I'm sorry about everything that happened last night. 

Yeah well you were drunk.

I was that Heaven but I still went over the line and I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you kid. I didn't mean to say what I did but my brain wasn't working to well.

I know that you love me Rob. And I know that your brain wasn't working but I'll be damned if your mouth was.

Yeah it was and I really wish that it wasn't. Oh and I don't want you to interfere in what ever Bradshaw has to say to me. I deserve what ever he sends my way.

Ok but something tells me that you better learn to duck. So do you have anything else to say to me about Taker because if you do now is the time. Because Rob this is the one and only time that I will listen to what you have to say about him.

It's not going to matter what I say to you about him is it?

* Heaven looks him right in the eye. *

Rob I will listen to what ever you think I should know about Taker but then I and I mean I will decide what I feel about Taker. And Rob if you can't deal with that then I'm sorry. I love you to but plain out bro I like being kept warm at night too.

Well what if I can't deal with it?

Then I guess I will go and find Linda and ask her to set me up in a hotel room. And you can have the house to yourself this weekend. Because if I'm at the house then I am planning on sharing my room with him.

So you are still planning on sleeping with him?

Rob he is the first man who didn't freak when he saw my scars. And he made me feel like a whole woman last night. I mean shit I know that I'm not one but at least for a while he made me feel like I was one.

I didn't mean to say what I said in front of everyone.

Yeah well shit I guess it doesn't matter because it is the truth right.

I still didn't have any right to say it.

No you didn't Rob and the thing is I'm glad that I told Taker about some of it myself earlier.

You did?

Yeah I did Rob. I told him how I couldn't have any kids because of what Paulie did and all. I told him how I would never get married because I could give a man what he wants. I told him a lot about myself that normally I wouldn't have. Just like he told me a lot about himself too. Oh and if everyone starts to watch me as if I'm going to try and kill myself or go off the deep end then I'm gone. And Rob I mean gone.

* He can see in Heavens eyes that she is telling the 

truth. *

So what have you got to tell me about Taker that you didn't tell the whole bar last night? Oh and personally I don't know what going to happen between you two but you were out of line with him too.

Yeah I know. I owe a handful of apologies to people.

Oh and he told me everything you have so far. Plus more and some of those you wouldn't even know. So what have you got to add?

I guess the only thing then I can say is that I don't like him? I think that in the long run he is going to end up hurting you. Or cause you to get hurt. 

Ok.

Heaven I think you could do a lot better I mean there are some really nice guys with this outfit. But if you tie yourself to Taker and this group well some of the nicer ones won't come near you.

* Heaven looks at Rob with confusion on her face. *

Rob when did you become like this?

Like what?

Like a stuck up asshole that thinks that he is above everyone else. Shit Big Brother that was never like you before. I mean when we were younger you would be the first one out there to help someone who needed it. And Hell Rob you where the reason that I always wanted to be a biker when I was growing up. Because you were one heart and soul. So what the fuck happened to you?

I grow up Heaven. I realized that bikers don't get to go all the places that they should just because of the way people look at them.

That bull shit brother. Cause you and Bradshaw showed me that you could go anywhere that you wanted in life. All you had to do was work hard at it and really want it.

Really kid and where did it get you?

* Heaven looks at Rob there are tears in her eyes. * 

Were did it get me Rob? God it got me through almost eight hundred stitches and two trials. It got me back to being a wrestler in under a year when they said that I would never wrestle again. But Hell Rob it got me here where I am right now and have always wanted to be. It got me to be able to wrestle in the same company as my big brother. Where I thought that maybe I could make him proud of me. But fuck that I see I was wrong.

* With this Heaven jumps up and runs out of the room. *

Fuck.

* Rob jumps up and runs out of the room behind her. He sees that she is heading for the elevators and takes off after her. He grabs her and turns her towards him. There are tears running down her face. He hugs her to him and is crying his own tears into her hair. After a few minutes Rob pushes her back so that he can look into his eyes. *

Kid I am so proud of you god I thought that if nothing else you would know that. You are the bravest and strongest person I know. God I really fucked up last night because the last thing I wanted you to ever think was that I wasn't proud of you. I just worry about you is all.

Well don't because I can take care of myself. Damn I have to take care of myself because if I can't then Paulie wins. I can't let Paulie win Rob, I can't. Not again.

Then don't let Paulie win. And if Taker is what you need to make everything right in your life then I will shut the fuck up. But that doesn't mean that I am not going to be watching him too.

He's not going to hurt me.

* Rob looks into her eyes and has to smile because of the look of love that he sees there already for Taker. *

We will see kid and I want you at the house this weekend. It's time that you finally come back home.

That means that I bring him with me because Rob he is a part of me already?

Yeah I know that and I'm not going to say that it doesn't scare me. But then I guess with you, you are always have been doing things to scare me.

Yep. 

So then they all come and we have one hell of a good time right?

Maybe?

I'll be good little one but he better be good to you.

Hell he already has been. Hey Rob how about if you and I go riding sometime over this weekend. That is if you haven't sold your bike? You didn't did you?

Fuck no I would never sell that. My favorite girl gave me that bike for my twenty-fifth birthday. And I would love to go riding with you. As a matter of fact I think that it's time to put the car away and bring back out my cycle. 

Really?

Yeah Heaven really. And thank you Sis for reminding me that you can do what ever you want in life if you just want it bad enough. And that you can be yourself why you are doing it too.

* Rob hugs Heaven once more. Just then Chyna and Hunter come out of their room. Chyna lets out a whistle at Rob. He looks at her and the looks down because he forgot that he was only dressed in boxers when he ran out after Heaven. He starts to blush which causes Heaven to laugh. Rob kisses Heaven on the cheek. *

I'll meet you down stairs in the restaurant in a bit. And Heaven tells Taker that I will be watching him. So he best treat you right.

I will.

* Rob kisses her once more and then runs back to his room. Chyna, Hunter and Heaven all head into Takers and Kanes room. Albert watches from down the hall as does Nadia and Jamie Noble. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review because this chapter started out one way but ended up another. So let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has been Reading and Reviewing. Please keep it up as I need them bad. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	87. Chapter EightySix

****

Chapter Eighty-Six

* There is a knock on Frank's door and he goes to answer it. Frank figures that it is his brother Reno who the front desk just called and said was on his way up. When he opens up the door he finds Rob standing on the other side of it. Frank can tell that Rob is hurting big time and smiles. *

Rob.

Frank.

What can I do for you Rob?

I wanted to just stop and say that I was real sorry for the trouble I caused you last night.

Ok. But really I'm not the ones that you owe the apologies too.

Yeah I know Heaven all ready came and seen me a little while ago.

How was she Rob?

Not real good.

I'm not surprised because you were way out of line with her last night. And what you said wasn't yours to say.

Yeah I know that Frank and something is telling me that Bradshaw will make sure I know that too.

Most likely he will with the way he was looking by the time that Taker had to carry Heaven out of there last night.

He had to carry her out?

Yes. Oh by the way you were carried out of there too. And I'm not too sorry that I was the one who got to hit you either. Though I was kind of hoping that Heaven would have done it herself.

No I'm sure your not but I am sorry that I took a swing at you. And I almost wish that Heaven had taken a swing at me too.

I'm more sorry Rob that you that that whole bar know Heavens business.

Yeah me too Frank. I blow it big time with her. 

Yes you did blow it big time but being that it's Heaven I know that she will forgive you. Even though I hope that she doesn't right off.

* Rob smiles. *

Hell I know she will forgive me too. Fuck I also know that she already has forgiven me to some degree. Though I wouldn't have blamed her if she never talked to me again either.

You do understand Rob that if Taker, Kane or Bradshaw take out after you for what happened last night that I'm not going to interfere. Oh and X-Pac owes you for a punch in the jaw too.

I wouldn't expect you too. I know that what ever comes my way from last night I've got it coming.

Good I'm glad to see that we are on the right page. Oh and you owe Kane big time too because if it hadn't been for some fast moves on his part she would have ran.

That's what Al said too. I remember her taking a step away from me but I had figured that after I took a swing at you that she stopped. 

Nope she turn and ran. The only thing that we had going for us was that Kane somehow got in front of her so that she ran into his arms. Don't know how he did it either but I was damn glad that he did.

Yeah Frank me too. I never meant to say anything that would make her run.

* Neither man has realized that a man with long brown hair and sunglass has come up behind them. He is dressed like a biker for the boots to the duster. Over his one shoulder is a saddlebag from his motorcycle. He is Frank's youngest brother Reno Raines. *

Well then Rob watch what the fuck you say to her because I don't feel like chasing her all over the damn states again. And it's not like she is going to make even me keeping an eye on her an easy one.

* Both men turn around and look at Reno. Frank reaches out a hand for Reno to shake and then pulls him into a hug. Reno hugs him back and then pats him on the back for a few seconds. He then steps back and looks at Frank. *

Hey big Brother you're looking good. Looks like that mountain air that your always bragging about is agreeing with you?

Yeah Reno it is you should come out some time for awhile. This is a new look for you so 

how long have you been looking like a biker?

I have been dressing like this for almost nine months now. I figured that it was time that I started to look like my real self. Heaven always told me that a suit and bike where to funny to even think about. She was right a biker could get what he wants too.

Well it fits you well little brother.

Thanks Frank I think so too.

* Reno turns toward Rob and puts his hand out. Rob shakes his hand. *

Rob how have you been?

I've seen better days.

Yeah well you look like you have. Hurting a little it looks like?

Yeah but more then a little right now. 

You still ride that beast of yours?

I haven't for almost over a year now but like I was telling Heaven it's time to get it back out. 

Listen to her Rob she is right on these things. How is she doing right now?

She's not doing the greatest right now. But then I guess it could be a lot worst too especially with Paulie getting out on Friday.

Yeah I guess it could be. So where is she staying tonight?

She will be staying at the family house in Michigan. A whole bunch of people will be staying there too. Till after Raw on Monday. 

How many?

Shit lets see there will be Heaven, Spitfire, Quake, Bradshaw, Jazz, Al, Hunter, Chyna, Matt, Lita, Jeff, X-Pac, Edge, Christian, Kane and Taker and me. I think that all so seventeen people will be there. 

All right. Frank have you checked all of these people out yet?

Yeah they're all ok.

You got files on them all?

****

Except for Spitfire and Quake because they aren't part of the WWF.

Aren't they with the WC of Montana?

Yeah Reno they are. Quake is her partner after Bradshaw left the WC. And Spitfire is her roommate after Jazz left.

Yeah Rob that right I met them both last time I was in Montana. I had stopped into a show after a job just to say hi. We all went out for a beer. 

Good Reno then I don't have to worry about them. And I got files on everyone else.

Great Frank I might want to look a few of them over before we pull out. So Rob when are you all pulling out?

Well Reno that should be right after breakfast. I guess for what Heaven told me that the owner for the bar last night is coming to breakfast? Right Frank?

Yeah Rob he and his kids are. It was the least that Al and Heaven could think of to thank him for not calling the police last night. Especially on your ass because he could have and you would still be sitting in jail. And for what he did for Heaven too.

Well then I guess that we will be heading out after that. 

Good then I have a little bit of time myself.

Yep and as matter of fact I better get going because if I am going to get down there to say I'm sorry I better get going. Frank again I'm sorry for any trouble that I started. And Reno I'm glad that you have Heavens back again.

Yeah well is there any chance that you can talk that sister of yours into not causing me so much trouble?

Heaven? Are you kidding?

Yeah I know too much to hope for right?

Right Reno. So are you going to talk to her or just follow us?

I don't know yet Rob but I will let you know.

All right. 

* Reno and Rob shake hands. Then Frank and Rob shake hands and then Rob turns and heads back down the hallway. Frank moves out of the doorway were he was standing and lets Reno into the room. Reno takes a look at the files all over the room. He walks around picking up one and reading then moving on to another. Frank is standing against the wall watching Reno. He comes to a pile that has Heavens file on top. Reno glances thought it and than looks up at Frank. He then reads the other two in the pile. They are on Kane and Taker. Finally Reno looks up and at Frank. *

So Frank anything in these two that we have to worry about?

The only thing that I see that might be trouble is that Paulie was their first agent too. But also they broke up on bad terms. 

How bad Frank.

Basically Mark almost killed him with his bare hands when he drew a knife on Kane over a contract dispute. 

Does Heaven know this?

I don't think so Reno. I mean she might know that Paulie was his first manager but I don't think she knows he pulled a knife on Kane.

All right then do you think these too will protect her?

Oh yeah that I'm sure of because like I said if it hadn't have been for some fast moving on Kanes part Heaven would have ran last night. And Taker will shit for a big tough ass biker when it comes to Heaven he is wearing his heart on his sleeve. 

Yeah well she has a way of bring that out in a person. But then big brother you already know that don't you?

Hell little brother I wouldn't talk if I were you.

Yeah Frank I know. Hell I just hope that this Undertaker is the real thing for her. I mean shit if anyone deserves a little happiness it's Heaven. She's a good kid and deserves some one too. 

I know Reno and you are right. Why don't you go and get cleaned up and then we will meet the McMahon's down in the restaurant for a quick talk.

Hey isn't that were Rob said he was going to me Heaven?

Yeah Reno it is I figured that she was going to see you any way and this way maybe she won't make it so hard on you?

Yeah and you really believe that?

* Frank looks at Reno and they both start to laugh. *

Yeah like Heaven is ever going to make anything easy on either one of us. Hell I think she keeps things rough so that she doesn't feel like she losing control. 

Hey Reno I really can't blame her can you?

No Frank me either. So is there anyone in these files that I should know about?

I'm not sure yet but I'm running a few of them. I will let you know what I come up with as soon as I get anything back.

So where is Paulie's sister at right now?

She is in Utah Reno. Grabbed a plane out of Midway right after the trouble last night. So we can guess that she is going to tell Paulie everything he wants to know about Heaven and the WWF.

* Reno looks at Frank a little concerned. *

That could also mean that she would tell him that you are here too.

Good Reno I hope that she does. And I hope that he is dumb enough to come after me like he promised so long ago. Because then if I kill him it won't come back on Heaven.

* Reno and Frank stand there for a moment looking at each other. *

You know he is going to come after her this time once and for all?

Yeah Reno I do and so does she. I just hope that she doesn't give up and let him win. Because if she does then there won't be anything that we can do to save her. 

Ok then we just won't let her give up. 

What you got in mind little brother?

Well she always did have the spirit of a winner in her so all we just have to do is to make sure that she got friends who need her is all. And I gather that she has made friends here in just the couple of day's right?

Hell yeah she has made a whole bunch of them. Unfortunately she had also made a few enemies too.

Enemies I'm not to worried about in less they can be linked to Paulie. But friends they are going to have to make sure that Heaven remembers what friends are. Is she letting any of them in completely?

Yes I think that she is. I know that she has let Taker and Kane in. Plus I think she has a few of the others too.

Good. Hey do you think that you could work it so that I meet and talk to Kane and Taker before they pull out?

Yeah Reno I think I can arrange that one for you.

Good. I also think that I am going to have a talk with Heaven too.

All right. Why don't you get cleaned up and then we can go down and meet the McMahon's.

Ok just give me a few minutes. 

Sure but hurry it up and when are you going to cut that hair of yours?

Never. God Frank you sound just like Dad when I seen him last week.

I know he told me to hassle you about it next time I seen you.

* This causes Reno to laugh. He grabs his saddlebag and heads into the bathroom. Frank walks around the room looking at the different piles of files. After about ten minutes or so Reno walks out of the bathroom. He has changed into a clean pair of black jeans and a black dress shirt. Frank glances up and smiles his approval of Reno appearance. The two men head out of the room and for the elevator with saying any thing. * 

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. Thanks for being patient I told you more chapters would come. I just have too many stories in my head at once and my muses are fighting as which one should be written first. So read and I hope you enjoy. 

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	88. Chapter EightySeven

****

Chapter Eighty-Seven

* Once again everyone has met up in Takers and Kane room. All but Rob who told Heaven that he would meet them all down stairs in the restaurant. Bradshaw is leaning on the wall with his arms around Jazz neck while talking to Al who is sitting on the foot of one bed. Jazz is standing there half talking to Lita who is sitting in Matt lap and half listening to Al and Bradshaw who are talking about killing Rob. Lita is half talking to Jazz while making out with Matt. Matt is making out with Lita but is also watching Jeff, Edge, X-Pac and Christian who are all wrestling on the one bed. Hunter and Chyna are sitting at the little table playing thumb wars while yelling at X-Pac to get them. Kane is standing in the bathroom door looking in at Heaven who is fixing her belly ring that Taker had knocked out when he was playing with it. While she was trying to fix his hair for him. Taker is sitting on the sink counter with Heaven in-between legs backwards. She is leaning against him and every time she almost gets it back in Taker leans forward and gets his hand in there to touch her stomach which makes her mess up. He is laughing at her and finally she pulls away for him just in time to get it in. She turns back around to him and smiles at him. *

Ha ha I finally did it no thanks to you Taker. 

Ah I was just trying to help darling.

Yeah right.

Come on let me see?

No way Taker. You'll only do something to knock it out again and this one is a bitch to get back in.

No I won't Heaven I promise my hands will never touch it. Please let me see?

* Heaven looks at Taker and smiles. She knows he is up to something but oh well when he smiles at her like that she would give him anything. Taker takes this as a yes and jumps off the counter he then bends down and gently kisses Heaven on the stomach. He slowly kisses and licks her stomach down to the belly ring. He knees down in front of her and continues to kiss and lick around her belly ring. He gently places his one hand on her ass while placing the other hand to cover her mound. Heaven can feel the heat of his hand right through the material of her jeans. This causes her to bite her lip to keep for moaning out loud. Taker is aware of this and presses his hands down harder on her. He also starts to nip and kiss his way from her belly ring to the waistband of her jeans. Heaven reaches down and puts her hands into Takers hair, which is still down. Kane who is watching draws in a ragged breath, which Bradshaw can hear. Bradshaw moves back just slightly so that he can see what Kane is looking at. He draws in a breath too when he sees Heaven and Taker too. He lets out a whistle, which causes Heaven to look up and away for what Taker is doing. She looks into Kane and Bradshaw's eyes and doesn't see Taker as he sneaks his mouth for he waist to her belly ring. He quickly snakes his tongue out and before Heaven can even sense it he removes her belly ring with his mouth. She starts to blush at the grin on Bradshaw and Kanes face and about the way Takers kisses were making her feel. Jeff who was lying on the floor after getting knocked off the bed looks up at the look on both Bradshaw and Kane's faces. He gets up and walks over and peeks around the bathroom door. *

Shit damn someone should have told me that Taker and Heaven where putting on a show? Hell everyone knows I like to watch. 

* At this point Heaven turns red and Taker stands up with Heavens belly ring in his mouth. He looks at her and she sees her belly ring. She starts to laugh as she reaches forward to take it from Takers mouth. Once she has taken the ring from his mouth he moves in and takes her lips in a quick heated kiss. Taker then turns around and looks at Jeff who he is actually glad showed up when he did. Because Taker doesn't know if he would have been able to stop himself. Everyone had stopped what he or she was doing to try and get a look at what was happening in the bathroom. Jeff can tell that he is in for it now and goes to take a step toward the door and out of the room quick. Taker is faster this time and before Jeff can even move Taker has him by the back of the neck. He draws Jeff into the bathroom with him and Heaven. Jeff looks at Heaven and grins. Thanks to his comment Heaven is a very red shade and is now looking down at the ground. *

Oh Rainbow Brite when will you learn? I mean doesn't the fact that I still owe you for the paint job you did two days ago scare you even a little. Plus must I remind you Heaven is the one who saved your ass.

No Taker I remember.

But you had to make the poor girl blush?

Hey Taker it's not my fault that Hells and you chose a crowded room to play games in. Plus she does look so cute in red.

* This causes Heaven to look at Taker and raise an eyebrow at him. Taker tightens the grip on Jeff's neck and leans in closer to him. *

Skittles the more you try and get out of trouble the deeper you're getting yourself in. Because if you get me into trouble with that little lady I am going to have to take it out on you. Understand what I'm saying?

Yeah sorry Taker.

Good now lets see what should I do to you?

How about letting me go if I say I'm sorry?

* Taker looks at Jeff and grins. Jeff knows he is a deadman this time. So he just grins up at Taker because he knows there is nothing he can do about it. Plus he knows he's got it coming and worst. *

Na. I don't think so Hardy boy. Let see what should I do? Heaven what do you think should happen to him?

* Taker smiles over at Heaven who smiles back. Finally a gleam starts shinning in her eyes. *

Oh let me think about it Taker? Or better yet I know lets pants him and then throw him out into the hallway. Then we can see how red he turns.

* Jeff looks at Heaven with shock on his face. He can't believe that she would come up with that. Then come to think about it yes she would do just that. *

You wouldn't.

Oh Rainbow Brite you know me better then that. 

* Jeff looks at Heaven and can see the smile on her face. Jeff lets out a groan because he knows that Heaven would do just that. His only hope is that he can make her blush because then she won't be able to do. *

Hells come on please?

Oh so now Boy you are asking my girl to do it? You want Heaven to be the one to pants you?

Hey Taker I think you should let Heaven do it.

* Jeff turns around and looks at Lita with a pleading look on his face. Matt starts to laugh and Lita turns back to Heaven. *

You do Red?

Why Lita is he got on some really weird underwear or something? Or maybe some thing weird going on down there?

You might say Heaven. See about two months ago Jeff has decided because the ring rats he brings back to the room are always stealing his underwear he wasn't going to wear any anymore. So this way they couldn't steal it anymore.

* Everyone is looking at Jeff who is blushing slightly. *

Oh so he is all-natural under those pants? Nothing but skin your telling me Lita?

Yep Heaven he is. 

* Heaven takes a step closer to Jeff. He tries to move back away for her but Taker won't let him. Heaven slowly reaches a hand out and runs it down Jeff chest. This causes him to shiver. She stops at the top of Jeff's pants and gently rest her hand there and then looks up at him. He smiles down at her because as much as he is hoping that she won't do it he is also somewhat hoping she will. *

Oh Heaven I understand now you just want to see what a real man looks like.

* This causes all of the men to groan in the room because they all know that Jeff is definitely going to lose his pants now. Heaven looks up and smiles at Taker. Taker nods slightly to go ahead. Heaven reaches over and undoes the button and then gently runs her fingertip down and then up the zipper of Jeff's pants. This causes his body to react even though he is trying to make it not react. Heaven and Taker both can tell that Jeff is reacting to Heavens touch. Not that Taker can blame him. Hell this little girl ties him in knots just by walking into a room. Heaven then slowly lowers the zipper of the pants. X-Pac lets out a groan and a big rasp moan. Heaven has her hands on the top of Jeff pants. Heaven then looks at Taker who is watching Heaven to see just how far she is going to take this. Kane, Bradshaw and Taker can all see in her eyes that she's not going to be able to do it. So all of a sudden Kane leans over and whispers something to Edge and Matt. Matt laughs and then heads out of the room as fast as he can. Heaven is watching the mischievous gleam in Kane's eyes and he winks at her. Matt comes running back in with Jeff's bottles of hair dye. Taker glances over at Kane and knows instantly what Kane is up too. Taker then leans in and whispers something to Heaven who starts to laugh out loud. Taker pulls Jeff backwards out of the bathroom and out of the way so that Heaven can get out of the bathroom. Jeff glance at Taker and then over at Kane. He reaches out to Heaven and grabs her arm. *

Sorry Jeffy you made this one so now you find a way out if you can. 

* Taker reaches down and grabs the hand that is holding onto Heavens arm and quickly breaks the grip that Jeff has on her. She then turns to the woman. *

Ladies I think the men would like to be alone with Jeffy. So I say that maybe we go out into the hallway and wait for them to go to breakfast.

All right Heaven Chyna, Jazz coming.

Yep I don't think I want to be in here right now. I would really hate to see a grown man 

crying. How about you Jazz?

Me either Chyna. Me either. 

* Heaven leans over and kisses Taker quickly on the lips. Taker notices that Jeff is looking down Heavens top so he smacks Jeff in the back of the head which cause all the guys in the room to laugh. Heaven blushes and then turns and kisses Bradshaw on the cheek and heads for the door with the other women. Kane opens the door for the ladies to leave. Heaven stops in front of Kane who bends down so that Heaven can whisper into Kane's ear. *

Thank you Big Guy for getting me out of that. I was way in over my head.

Yeah little girl I thought so too. Like I said little one your not alone here. And I will always be there to help you out of trouble big or small. 

* Heaven leans up and grabs Kane around the neck. She hugs him and then kisses him gently on the lips. She goes to let go but Kane hugs her to him hard for a second and then lets go. Just before he closes it Jeff lets out a yell to 

Heaven. *

Hells don't leave me with these guys. If you do I will get you back at you for this I promise.

Boys tell me he didn't just say that. That you didn't just threaten my woman that you would get even.

Wait Taker I didn't mean it like that.

* This causes Heaven to laugh. The girls all stand out side of the room laughing. *

Lita do you think that they will really do it?

Oh Heaven god after all the jokes he's played on those guys and hell all of the other wrestlers too I would bet on it. I mean he has pulled something on every one of them and some of them more then once. 

Fuck he got Hunter and me twice last month. Though the stupidest thing that he ever did was his stun with Taker two days ago.

* Heaven can hear a crash like the lamp just fell.

Oh. 

Don't worry they will wash off him in a few days.

No that's not what I'm worried about Chyna.

What then Heaven.

Well Jazz, what I was wondering and a little worried about is what the McMahon's are going to say about another trashed hotel room 

Why did Rob do a number on his last night?

Yeah Chyna he did. 

* They hear some swearing and a few more things hitting the ground. *

Um well think at it this way Heaven at least we can't be blamed where out here.

Yeah Heaven Lita's right. I am just wondering if anyone else is going to come out of there full of hair dye.

Shit Chyna I bet that they all come out full of some dye. That would be funny if you think about it.

No Jazz that would not be funny. Because then they are liable to go after us.

* The three other woman all look at Heaven. *

Shit Heaven is right maybe we should just go and get out of harms way?

No way Jazz I want to see what Jeff looks like when he comes out of there.

Hell Lita I want to see if they pant him.

Oh something tells me that they will Chyna. Especially with the fact that he was looking down Heavens top when she was kissing Taker.

* Heaven starts to blush and she takes a punch at Jazz. As the girls are goofing around in the hallway the door opens suddenly. Jeff is pushed out of the room in front of Taker and Kane. He is cover from head to toe in hair dye. He has strips of pink, blue, purple, orange, red, and green going ever which way on him. The girls all look down to see that not only is he panted but that he is also a very bright purple covering his privates. He looks at the girls and then slowly turns and walks down to his room. When he gets to his room he does his little dance that he does when he comes out. The girls all applaud and then he opens the door and goes in. Everyone is laughing hysterically. The woman turn around to see that most of the dye did end up on Jeff. Thought there is some blue on Edges head and some green splashed across Al's back. X-Pac and Christian both must have been standing across from each other because Christian has some red on his side and X-Pac orange on his opposite side. Kane has some pink on his jeans and Hunter has some orange on his shoes. Taker and Bradshaw both have a few dots of purple on their faces and hands. Matt has multiply colors splash across him. Everyone is still laughing unaware that a handful of people was watching. Taker reaches out and draws Heaven into his arms and kisses her. He then turns and looks at Kane who is smile down at Heaven. *

Well guys I think that we need to get cleaned up and packed. Then we can get down to breakfast.

Yeah Bradshaw that sounds good. I say we all meet back here in a half hour.

Sounds good Kane. Oh Matt don't forget to take Jeff back his pants.

Yeah Al I will. 

* Matt goes in and grabs Jeff's pants. Then everyone heads back to their rooms to get ready for the second time today. Taker and Kane both wash up and then Heaven braids both of their hair for them. They then pack up and leave their bags by the door. Heaven picks up her belly ring off the dresser. After cleaning it off she goes to put it back in. Taker takes it out of her hand on after bending over and kissing her stomach he puts it in without any trouble. She smiles up at him and he leans down and starts kissing her till everyone starts showing up. Why they are waiting he leans against the wall holding her backwards against him. *

Author Notes: Please read and review and thank you for being so patient on this one. Hope you like my revenge on Jeff. Oh and don't flame me I like Jeff it's just that he is too much fun.

Thanks 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	89. Chapter EightyEight

****

Chapter Eighty-Eight

* Frank and Reno are heading down to the Restaurant to meet Linda and Vince when Franks cell phone starts to ring. Frank takes it out of the pocket and looks at the caller ID. He sees that it is Linda McMahon's cell number so he answers it. *

Hello. 

Hello Frank.

What up Linda?

We had a small business problem come up and Vince and I need to handle it before we meet.

All right. 

Did your brother make it in yet?

Yes he did.

Good Vince says that you should go ahead and take him down for breakfast. We will be down just as soon as we can.

Sure. Is there anything I can do to help?

No Frank but if we can not handle it then you might have to stay on your toes even more?

Why?

Well it looks like one of the wrestlers that we never thought that we would have to deal with again has a clause in his contract that we might have to honor. That is if all his paperwork checks out.

Ok. So is this going to effect everyone or Heaven?

A lot of the wrestlers aren't going to be to happy to see this guy come back if we can't stop it. But it is also going to affect Heaven?

How?

Well because this guy coming back is going to have a big affect on Taker.

Taker?

Yeah the guy who we have just been notified has clearance to come back is Scott Hall and he is bring his own Valet. 

I remember reading his file last night. Isn't he the guy that almost caused a guy to die in the ring?

Yes because he has an alcohol problem. But he is clean and sober now so as long as he stays that way we might have to take him back. He is also the guy who is living with Takers wife Sara.

And she is coming with him?

Yes and there is nothing that we can do about that because he has the right to bring in his own Valet. And Frank believe me when I tell you that she will go out of her way to make trouble for Taker and Kane. 

Which also means Heaven too.

Right.

* Frank and Reno have come to the doors of the restaurant. A handful of the wrestlers are already there but are waiting for the rest to show before going in. *

Damn. This is not what she needs right now.

I know Frank that's why Vince and I have to meet with the Lawyers before we can meet with you and your brother. We are really hoping that there will be something we can do about this whole mess. So we will be down just as soon as we can.

All right then just keep me up on what is going on. Oh and Linda do I have a file on Sara right now?

No but I will bring it to you. Actually I'm surprised that you had one on Scott I thought that I had pulled that one out too. Oh well, I will bring you Sara's.

Thank you.

Oh and Frank thank you for handling the problem across the street last night.

You're welcome but how did you know?

One of the customers in last night was a friend of mine. Matter of fact she called me just before you walked in. I was on the phone with her when you were handling it. How is Heaven doing?

* Heaven, Taker, Kane, Bradshaw and Jazz have just gotten off the elevator. Reno turns to where Frank is staring. He sees Heaven who has turned around and is tickling Kane till Taker picks her up and flips her over his shoulder quickly smacking her once on the ass. She then wraps her arms around his neck and kissing his jaw. Reno and Franks eyes meet and Reno can't believe this is the same girl who just four years ago was afraid of everyone who spoke to her. * 

Well by the way she looks you never would have known that it had happened. She just got off the elevator with a handful of others and they are all playing around.

Good. Because I heard some of what Rob had said and from what my friend said she was ready to run?

Yeah I think she would have if it hadn't been for Kane.

See I knew Vince was right for hooking her up with those two. 

I agree Linda something tells me those two were just what she needed in her life right now. 

I think so too Frank. Oh and Frank stop at the desk before you go into the restaurant would you. Vince had a packet of stuff left there for the owner of the bar and his family as our way of saying thank you. 

Sure Linda no problem. As a matter of fact he should be here soon so I will go and get it now. 

Good. Oh and Frank if Rob shows tell him that what ever damage he did to his room last night will come out of his pay.

I will do that gladly for you.

All right then Frank we will see you shortly we hope.

All right Linda bye.

Bye Frank.

* Frank hangs up his phone and turns back to Reno who is still watching Heaven. Heaven and Taker are still kissing as Rob walks off the elevator. He looks at them and frowns, which makes Frank tense up. Frank also sees that Bradshaw has notice Rob and is also tensing up. Heaven stops kissing Taker who puts her down and they both turn around and look at Rob. Frank can see that Rob is looking at Heaven then all of a sudden smiles at her. She walks over and hugs Rob and kisses his cheek. She then turns around and sees 

Frank and Reno standing there. She shakes her head and then waves at Reno who waves back. The door to the hotel opens and in walks the owner of the bar and his three kids. Heaven turns and greets them and then they head for the restaurant. Frank glances over at Reno who is smiling. *

She has changed a bit.

You think so Frank?

Yeah I think but by that look in her eye she's not going to make it easy on you little brother.

But Hell I already know that Frank.

* This causes Frank to laugh out loud. *

Come on bro I have got to grab something at the desk and then I will take you over there and we will see what she has to say.

All right Frank. I do want to talk to her before they pull out.

Ok then let's move.

* Frank and Reno head over to the desk to gets the packet that Vince had left at the desk. After getting it Frank and Reno head into the restaurant. Then they walk up to the tables were everyone is. Reno and Heavens eyes meet and she smiles up at him. *

Hey Frank.

Hi Heaven. Sorry for interrupting but Linda asked me to give something to the Fury family.

Sure go ahead. 

Mr. Fury the McMahon family and the WWF would like you to have these things for you and your family to enjoy. We do appreciate everything that you did last night.

Well, thank you but please call me Nick.

All right Nick. Once again thank you for everything you did.

You're welcome I mean we all have to tie one on every now and then.

* Everyone looks down at Rob who is sitting at the end of the table. Frank knows just by 

the looks that are passing between Taker, Kane, Bradshaw and Rob that this isn't over yet. Frank then turns to Rob. *

Oh Rob Linda also has a message for you too.

She did?

Yes she did. She said to tell you whatever damage done to your room last night would be coming out of your pay.

Yeah I kind of figured that it would be.

Frank why don't you and your friend join us.

* Frank looks at Taker and then at Heaven. Heaven smiles at him and then shrugs her shoulders. Frank glances over at Reno who nods ok. They sit down in to chairs across for Heaven and Taker. *

Actually Taker this is Frank's brother Reno.

* Taker glances over at Heaven who looks up at him and smiles. He knows that there is more to this then meets the eye but he also knows that he will have to wait to the Fury family is gone. *

Well Reno it's nice to meet you? I'm the Undertaker and this here is my little brother Kane.

* Taker leans over the table and offers Reno his hand. Reno stands up and shakes it. He then shakes hands with Kane. Which for the first time he notices has a Mask on. He glances over at Heaven who smiles when she sees the surprise look on his face. *

Gimmick.

Yeah Heaven I kind of figured that. I mean he is part of the Brothers of Destruction right? 

Oh so you are still watching huh?

Yeah especially since they added this little brat by the name of Heaven.

Good then I see that we are still on the same page Reno?

Oh hell yeah Heaven.

* Everyone is watching Heaven and Reno. Heaven stands up and walks around the table 

to where Reno is sitting. Reno gets up and Heaven and him stare at each other. Rob and Bradshaw are both grinning. Heaven reaches up and pulls Reno's head down so that she can give him a kiss on the cheek. He gives her a big hug and then whispers into her ear. *

I want to talk to you before you pull out.

Sure. 

Oh and the big guys there not going to be coming out of dark alleys after me are they?

* This causes Heaven to laugh. *

Maybe I guess that you will just have to watch your ass around here.

I would much rather watch yours it nicer to look at.

* This causes Heaven to blush. She takes a step back and hauls off and punches Reno in the arm, which causes him to laugh. He then hugs her again and sits back down. She walks back around the table and stop to hug Bradshaw and Rob. She then goes to sit back down between Kane and Taker. She and Taker are holding hands under the table while Kane sits there with his arm around the back of her chair. They sit there having breakfast and talking and goofing around with the Fury family. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. Sorry if the last couple of chapters aren't to good I am in a kind of writers block and I'm trying to write my way through. It will get better or at least that what my muses tell me because I'm doing what they say.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	90. Chapter EightyNine

****

Chapter Eighty-Nine

* Tim walks into the block and see that Moore isn't on his desk. He shakes his head and heads on down the hallway towards were the cells where Paulie is being held. He sees that Moore is standing outside of on talking to Paulie. Tim stands there quietly listening to what they are saying. *

Paulie just stay calm. Shit I mean you get out of here in just three more days.

Fuck that Moore that bitch is so going to pay.

Shit Paulie just cool it.

She is biker scum. Fucking biker scum. And now I can't even keep track of her with Molly because she knows who Molly is. 

Yeah well it's not like you don't have others there to keep an eye on what is happening. Hell Paulie it will all work out.

Yeah well, it just fucking better. Tell Andy I still want to know how and why Frank was hired? I mean did he come to them or did she have them go to him.

I will shit Paulie why don't you just let it go I mean hell you only ended up losing about four years of your life it could have been all of it? Why not just cut your loses when it comes to Heaven.

Yeah and what did Heaven lose? 

Shit Paulie I mean you almost killed her to say nothing about the fact that she will never be able to have any kids.

* At the mention of his Tim frowns and Paulie starts roaring with laughter. *

Damn it Moore how much longer is that asshole Tim planning on keeping me in here anyway?

I don't know Paulie he can keep you in there till sometime on Thursday.

Fuck. And when is Molly coming to see me. I mean she has to be back to work on what Thursday night.

* Moore takes a small step back because he knows that he should have told Paulie last night that Molly got suspended. Paulie looks at him and knows that Moore didn't tell him everything he should have last night. *

What didn't you tell me Moore?

Um....

Just fucking spit it out.

Shit Molly got suspended till Sunday.

What the fuck for?

Her and Heaven had a grudge match.

Molly doesn't do grudge matches. It's in her contract so that she doesn't have to worry whose toes she steps on.

Well she does when she accepts one. It was a tag team against Heaven and Jazz her partner was Trish.

So what happened?

Molly and her partner Trish lost. Heaven pinned Molly.

So how did that get her suspended?

Molly jumped her in the back.

Did Molly win?

No Heaven kicked the hell out of her. Matter of fact from what Show says she is good at kicking ass now.

Damn it. But that would figure with the new image that she is got now. I mean she always was a damn fighter but I was keeping that in line.

Well all I know now is that she can fight and kick as pretty good.

Damn it I want fucking out of here. Do me a favor and leave that asshole Tim another message that I want to see him.

Sure Paulie but I don't know you know Tim.

Yeah I know he's another of those fucking bikers. Fuck they all have to fucking stick together. Damn it Moore tell Andy to do anything he can to get me the fuck out of this hell hole.

Ok Paulie I will.

Oh and Moore?

Yeah Paulie?

Next time that Andy tells you to tell me something tell it all to me.

Yeah all right Paulie. I'm really sorry about that.

You will be if you ever pull something like that on me again.

Sure. Well I've got to get back to the desk before anyone comes down here and finds me gone.

All right but come back later especially if Andy calls you.

I will. 

Paulie starts pacing the cell. Moore reaches up and closes the little window that he and Paulie talked though. He turns around and walks right into Tim who is now standing right in the middle of his path. Moore can tell just by the look on his face that he had been caught. *

Get your shit together and be by my office in less then ten minutes.

Tim what did I do?

Hell Moore I have been standing her since you told Paulie to calm down.

So are you firing me?

Nope I'm bringing you up on charges. If I have my way you will be serving time by the time I am done.

It's your word against mine Tim.

Yeah your right but I am calling the WWF and telling them that if anything happens to Heaven that I want to know. Oh and think how Paulie will react once he finds out that Frank will know that Paulie knows he there.

* Moore stands there quietly. *

Oh nothing to say to that? Good then I will have someone escort you to my office so that you can sign the papers saying that I am suspending you till a full investigation can be done on your involved me with Paulie.

You know Tim you can't prove that I did anything wrong. Also you can't stop Paulie and you have tried everything you can.

You're right Moore I can't keep Paulie here but I can get everyone I can to watch over that little girl that he hurt. 

You think that there is anyone on this earth who can help her if Paulie really wants her? Because shit Tim if you do I would love to meet him. 

* Tim goes to turn away but turns back instead and punches Moore right in the face. Moore goes down and out for the count. *

Yeah Moore I do because I was in the business myself at one time. And if Kane is anywhere near this little girl she is already got one bad ass protector and then of course there is the Undertaker. 

* Tim walks off leaving Moore knocked cold on the floor. As he is going he walks passed Johnman. *

Hey Johnman do me a favor Moore is um.. asleep in the hallway back there when he wakes up bring him to my office with his stuff. Oh and call Baker to take his place on the desk for the rest of today.

* Johnman looks at Tim and smiles. *

So he finally did it.

Yeah he finally did it. The twister came out. 

Hell Tim have you ever thought about going back?

Nope. I like spending the time with my family. I almost lost them with being on the road so much.

Yeah I can understand that. So do you want me to wake him up?

Na lets see how long I knocked him out for.

Ok I'll bring him up just as soon as he wakes. 

Thanks.

* Tim and Johnman shake hands. Tim goes on back up to his office. Johnman grabs a chair and heads back to where Moore is out cold on the floor. Johnman sits down and watches for almost three hours till Moore wakes up. He then takes Moore up to Tim to sign papers and then all the way to the front gate. *

Author Notes: Please read and review and if you flame me please address it to my muses who are writing while I have a minor writers block. 

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	91. Chapter Ninety

****

Chapter Ninety

* After a while the Fury family say's their thank you and head out of the hotel. Everyone is sitting around still having some coffee. Reno looks over at Heaven who is standing behind Kane helping him to get his mask off. She quickly re-braids his hair for him because he had to take it down to be Kane. Jeff who is sitting down two sets for Kane looks at him and screams when Heaven gets the mask off. *

Ah put it back on your scaring me. 

* Kane reaches past Edge who is sitting next to him and grabs Jeff by the front of his shirt. *

Boy didn't you learn anything this morning?

Yeah Kane I learned three things this morning.

What was that Jeff?

Well for one thing my friends SUCK.

* This causes everyone to laugh. Frank and Reno are just looking at him because he has different colors splashed all over him. *

Ok we can live with that right guys. 

* Everyone agrees with Kane.

So what is number two Jeff?

That I like the way I look so thank you my sucky friends. I think I will do this every week now.

Oh god no that it I want someone else to share a room with. I am not going to live with looking at his whole body rainbow. Hell it's bad enough looking at his hair. Kane you started this you live with him.

No way Matt. I already live with a brother so you're stuck in less you can get someone else.

Yeah but you also got Heaven now too.

That right X-Pac I do and I like it this way. So I'm going to keep things just the way they are. Right Bro?

* Kane looks over at Taker who is sitting on the other side of Heaven. Taker looks down at Heaven who smiles up at him. He then looks down to the other end of the table at Rob who is watching him. *

Yeah Bro we are going to keep things just as they are. Right little girl?

* Heaven glances down at Rob. He tries to smile at her but doesn't quite pull it off. She then glances over at Bradshaw who is sitting on the other side of Taker. He winks at her, which cause her to smile big time. *

Yep I'm staying with my partners. And if anyone has a problem with that well as the saying goes "TOO DAMN BAD". But then no one is going to have a problem right?

* She looks at Rob once more. *

Right. As long as he or should I say they treat you right.

They will Rob, because if they don't I'll just go and stay with Rainbow Brite down there. Right Rainbow?

Sure you can stay with me any time. As long as we share a bed Heaven that is.

* Just about everyone at the table groans. Edge smacks Jeff in the back of the head. Taker gets up out of his seat and goes down to where Jeff is sitting. He reaches down and pulls Jeff up out of his chair by the shirtfront. *

Boy tell me you just didn't say that? I guess Saturday's lesson in Respect is going to have to be a long one for you. 

Sorry Taker it just kind of slipped out. Hells I am going to get so even with you for getting me in trouble all the time.

* This time Kane stands up and walks over to were Taker is holding Jeff up by the shirtfront. He reaches out and puts his hand on Jeff's neck like he is getting ready to choke slams him. *

Boy that's my partner that you just threatened. And no one is ever going to threaten her again. Because if they do then they will have to deal with me. Do you understand?

Yeah you big bullies I understand. So you are going to protect her right?

* Taker and Kane both look at each other. They answer Jeff together. *

Yeah.

Ok so then who is going to protect you two because if I can't get her back for coming up with the idea to pants me then I will have to get back at you two? Kane for coming up with the idea to paint me. And Taker for painting my ding-dong purple. Which by the way wouldn't come off.

* This causes everyone at the table to laugh hysterically. Heaven gets up and walks down to where Taker and Kane have Jeff. She lays a hand on each of their arms and they put Jeff down in front of her. She reaches out and grabs Jeff by the balls. He jerks because he didn't expect it. He looks down at Heaven trying to hide a smile. *

Darling I will always be there to watch their back. And if you even try I will make sure that these balls in my hand stay purple if you get my meaning?

* Lita and Jazz are laughing so hard that Matt ends up getting a glass of water all over his leg because he is sitting in between the two of them. They both reached for the same glass and let go at the same time. Matt jumps up and everyone is laughing even harder. *

Yeah Hells I get your meaning and thanks because of you it looks like Matt peed his pants. 

* Jeff leans forward and hugs Heaven who lets go of him. He whispers into her ear. *

Hells if you ever get tired of them come and see me because damn I love what your touch does to me. 

* Heaven doesn't say anything just starts to blush. This makes Jeff roar with laughter and Kane and Taker looking at him. Everyone goes back to his or her seats. Heaven looks over at Reno. *

So I gather that you are here to follow me and make sure that Paulie or his men don't get anywhere near me?

Yeah Heaven that is the job that the WWF is going to be paying me for. 

Heaven I hired Reno to be your bodyguard at the arenas and on the road.

I don't want to be watch Frank. I won't help him to watch me either. I am going to go where I want, when I want. And I am not going to tell anyone where I'm going all the time.

Damn it Heaven why can't you just let some one watch over you?

Because I can take care of myself Reno. I don't need you to follow me and to watch over my shoulder.

Why Heaven are you going to do it. Or are you going to let him spook you into running again? 

Damn it Frank call him the fuck off. Please?

Sorry doll I can't do that I love you too much to see Paulie get a hold of you again. And I'm not going to let this world lose a good soul like yours.

Well I'm not going to help him.

* Taker turns Heaven to face toward him. He looks into her eyes and can see that she is close to crying. *

Heaven let him do his job.

Taker? You don't understand.

Ok little girl then make us understand why you want to take a chance on your life. Why you won't take the extra step to make sure that that fucking asshole doesn't get near you. Because little girl I don't want to lose you. See I just found the Angel of my dreams. So even if you won't help him we all will. Matter of fact Reno we are leaving here in a little while why don't you join us?

* Heaven looks at Taker and is now crying. Taker reaches over and wipes the tears from her face with his thumb. *

I'm sorry little girl but I am not going to lose you. And if you are falling in love with me like you said that earlier you wouldn't let Paulie win by letting him tear us apart. 

Taker...

Damn it Heaven I told you when I made love to you last night that you are mine now little girl. Mine for keeps. 

* A lot of people around the table are sitting there with their mouths wide open. Rob and Bradshaw lock eyes as if Bradshaw is daring Rob to say anything. *

I meant it too so we got two choices as I see it. Either Reno helps keep an eye on you so that you can do normal things safely or else Kane and I kill ourselves to keep you under lock and key. Because you aren't getting rid of me. Oh and Rainbow Brite next time you say something about my little girl here I will flatten your ass.

* Jeff shots a sheepish grin Takers way and then looks down at the ground. Taker looks back down at Heaven. *

Heaven he doesn't win if you are careful. He only wins if you let him take you from us. Or if you lock yourself up and don't try and have a life. So are you mine? Because if so then you will do this one my way?

* Heaven leans over and hugs Taker tightly around his neck. He picks her up right out of her chair. He sets her down in his lap and wraps his arms around her. She tucks her head in just under his chin and holds him tightly. She is shaking like a leaf. *

I'm yours for as long as you want me Taker.

Good then Reno you can ride along with us. 

Great that will make it easier to keep her safe.

* Reno looks over at Taker and is shocked by how bad Heaven is shaking. He then glances over at Frank who is looking at Rob. Taker then looks down at Rob too. *

I'm not going to hurt her Rob. Hell I would sooner cut off my own right arm then let any harm come to this little girl. And if I ever hear or see you hurt her like you did last night you and I will be talking out back. 

That's my little sister Taker.

Yeah I know that she is your sister Rob but she is also my little girl now too. So what are we going to do about it? I know you don't like it that we are together but then like the lady said "TOO DAMN BAD!". I don't want her in between us. Hell I won't let her be in between us.

So then walk away from her. 

If that is what she wants or ever wants I would do it. But she would have to be the one to tell me to go. And I still wouldn't go willingly.

* Taker looks down at the shaking girl in his lap. Heaven looks up and into his eyes. She shakes her head no. *

If you don't want her hurt then walk away from her.

Back the fuck off Rob.

I'm not talking to you Kane this is between Taker and me.

* Taker reaches a hand out and places it one Kanes arm. Kane glances over at Taker and Heaven. Taker smiles over at Kane. Kane reaches out and puts a hand on Heavens back to 

let her know that he is there. * 

I can't do that any more then I could walk away from my brother. I can't just leave the people I love. And Rob I wouldn't ask you to walk away from her. Hell she needs everyone who loves her around her especially right now.

* Rob looks at him. He can see that Heaven is shaking. Bradshaw has lean down and moves a piece of hair out of her eyes. He looks her in the eyes and then softly talks to Heaven. * 

Heaven do you want to be with Taker?

Yes. Hell I think I am falling in love with him. Fuck I know I am.

Ok then Angel could I just pop Rob once? Please?

* She shakes her head no. But she smiles at him because she knows that he is joking but is also half-serious. * 

Ok for now but if he doesn't stop being an asshole all bets are off.

Ok but I get to help. And Bradshaw thanks. 

* Bradshaw looks up at Rob and shoots him a look that said shut the fuck up. Rob nods ok at him. *

Fine then for now I will just shut up Taker but please don't hurt her. And Heaven if you ever want free of him just tell him.

* Heaven who is just about stopped shaking turns toward 

Rob. *

I will Rob but it will be my decision and not yours. Oh and Rob don't plan on me doing it because if anyone is going to want out it will be him. And Taker if you ever want out all you have to do is tell me.

It ain't ever going to happen darling.

But if you do..

Never going to happen. Now I know that some of us still have some packing to do so lets say that we meet down in the lobby in an hour to pull out. Can you be ready to go by then Reno?

Yeah Taker I can.

Good. Now little girl is there any chance that I can talk you into riding with me instead of driving?

Nope. And anyway then I would have to let someone drive my bike and that just isn't going to be happening. Especially since the only people that could do it is Rainbow Brite and if he still drive the way he used to I wouldn't let him touch it.

Hell Heaven he drives even worst then he used too. Why do you think Lita or I drive we want to live.

* Everyone laughs. *

Well if we are going to get out of here we better move. 

* Taker stands up with Heaven still in his arms. He turns her so that he can kiss her deeply and then puts her down. Kane gets up and takes one of Heavens hands while Taker takes the other and they walk out of the restaurant. Everyone else starts to go there own direction. Reno and Frank sit there and have another cup of coffee and catch up waiting for the McMahon's. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review as I need to know if I should keep letting the Muses do my writing. How you are enjoying the story.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	92. Chapter NinetyOne

****

Chapter Ninety-One

* Linda hangs up the phone after calling Frank and asking him to bring Reno on up to meet them. Vince is still talking to their head Lawyer Ronald Rollani. Linda walks over to the window and looks out at the deep blue sky. She is lost in thought when all of a sudden Vince comes up to her and touches her arm, which cause her to jump. Linda turns toward Vince and tries to smile up at him. *

I'm sorry Vince dear what did you say?

I just asked if you were able to get a hold of Frank?

Yes I did Vince. They are on there way up right now dear. So did Ronald leave all ready?

Yes though he's not anymore happy about this then we are. Matter of fact he thinks we should let Bradshaw, Taker and Kane know right now before we even meet with Scott and Sara tomorrow morning.

Damn it Vince it just isn't fair. I mean look at Taker it's about time that he is happy and now this is all happening.

I know Linda but there isn't anything that we can do about it as long as he is clean. I just wished that we had known about this clause before all of this had happened.

Hell Vince you know that Sara is going to go after Heaven don't you? And that girl doesn't need that with everything else that is going on in her life. 

I know Linda honey. So all we can do is to let Taker, Kane and Bradshaw watch over her. And let Frank run her security so that hopefully she can be kept safe.

I know but what if they can't keep her safe. Then what do we do?

* Vince draws Linda into his arms and hugs her close. *

Then we try what ever it takes.

* Just then there is a knock on the door. Vince leans down and quickly kisses Linda and then lets go of her so that he can answer the door. Vince shakes hands with Frank and then moves aside so that him and Reno can enter the room. They walk into the room and Linda walks over to where they are. She shakes hands with Frank. *

Linda, Vince I would like for you to meet my little brother Reno Raines. 

* Reno shakes hands with Linda and then Vince. *

Hi Reno.

Reno nice to meet you. So you have worked with Heaven before Frank told us?

Hi Linda, Vince. And yes Vince I have worked watching over Heaven before. As a matter of fact I have watched her twice before.

So then Reno are you set to start right away?

Yes Linda I am. As a matter of fact thanks to Taker I will be riding with them all the way to Michigan instead of following them.

Really and how did this happen?

Well Linda, Reno and I had breakfast with Heaven and the group. Taker invited Reno to ride with them and then talked Heaven into not fighting it.

Wow. I didn't think anyone could talk Heaven into any thing that she didn't want to do? According to Bob she's pretty head strong on most things.

Either did I Vince because headstrong is the nice way to put it when it comes to Heaven. But he did which will make my job a little bit easier this time. Now all I have got to do is keep her safe from Paulie.

Um...

* A look of concern passes quickly over Linda face. This causes Frank to frown and Reno to tense up. *

Shit what now Linda?

Well Frank it seems that there is nothing we can do about Scott and Sara coming back to the WWF. Our Lawyers have looked at everything and as long as he is clean and stays that way we have to keep him. 

* Reno shoots Frank a look asking what up. He knows this is some how going to have an affect on Heaven just by the way Frank is frowning. *

Hell. So when do they come back?

Well Frank they will be meeting with Linda and me first thing tomorrow morning in Michigan.

Ok Vince so when are you going to tell Taker and Kane?

Our Lawyer suggested that we tell them and Bradshaw right away. This way it will at least save them the shock of finding out the hard.

Why Bradshaw?

Oh shit that rights Frank I did pull part of Scott's file, which was why I thought that I hadn't given it to you. I just pulled half.

* Linda reaches over on the end table and picks up Scott's file along with Sara and hands them to Frank. Frank opens it and starts to flip through it he notices that some thing that's not good and starts to whistle. *

Is this right Linda?

Yes Frank everything in that file is right.

So the guy that Scott Hall almost killed in the ring was Bradshaw?

Yeah because he was drunk he took a match way over the limits and too far. He put Bradshaw into a coma for almost three weeks. Bradshaw was out for almost six months recovering that was a little over a year and a half ago. Vince and I did what we could to get rid of him but it seems that there was a clause in his contract that I wasn't told about by the front offices.

And this is the guy who is coming back? Wasn't he the guy with the NWO?

Yes Reno he is or was the third member of the original NWO. But I think what bothers me more then Scott coming back is that he is bringing his own Valet.

Who is that Vince?

Sara!

And Sara is who?

Shit little brother Sara is none other then the wife of the Undertaker. 

A small blond with a lot of fire right? Had a major story line awhile back with DDP?

Yes Reno that is Sara I gather that you are a watcher of the WWF?

Yeah Linda I am and have been for a long time. Matter of fact the only one not to be a big wrestling fan in our family is Frank here. Is Sara and Taker divorced yet or are they even getting one?

Yes Taker has been trying to get one for a while now. But no they aren't done yet not that the WWF Lawyers have not been trying for over a year now. She just won't let him go. 

Hell Linda tells it like it is. Every time that they think she is ready to settle she adds something on that she wants. The latest thing is now she wants his house in Texas, which was his long before he even met her.

So then she is a real bitch?

Yep Reno she is and I can guarantee that she is going to make trouble for The Brothers of Destruction and Heaven as soon as she can. Especially since Kane would never let her totally join the Brothers. He always said that the Brothers did not need a girl full time.

So that gives her even more of a reason to go after Heaven. 

Yeah Reno that the way we figure it too. Especially with the bond that Heaven has already formed with both Taker and Kane. Plus the kisses in the ring, which I'm sure she will find out about if, she doesn't all ready know.

Frank with the fact that they have keeping an eye on Heaven maybe they should be told that she is coming back with Scott after they get to the house?

Reno might be right Linda. I mean Taker already has Heaven on his mind.

Vince what do you think?

Yeah I think that Reno is right. We can always get them aside before the meeting or maybe even Frank or Reno can tell them at the house. Would that be ok with you Reno and Frank?

Yes Vince that would be ok with me. Reno?

Yeah that would more then ok Vince. And thank you for letting me know this way I can watch her back where it comes to these two too.

* Reno glances down at his watch. He looks up at Frank. *

Hell Frank I got to go and meet them in the lobby to leave in about twenty minutes and I still want to try and catch up with Taker and Kane and have a small talk with them before we leave. That is if I can catch them away from Heaven.

* Frank gives Reno a look and can tell that he is still worried. *

What's up Reno?

Oh lets just say that I know Heaven too well and I know she is going to pull something if nothing else to test me. Especially since she is driving that hog of hers.

* Frank starts to laugh. *

Hell Reno it wouldn't be Heaven if she didn't test you in some way. And yeah I wish that she wasn't driving her own bike either. But you know she is not going to let anyone else drive it.

Yeah I know Frank. I just hope that she drives closer to the speed limit then she used to because if not I'm charging you big brother for my tickets.

* This causes Frank and Reno both to laugh. Linda and Vince just stand there looking at the two men. Finally Frank turns towards them. *

Heaven caused Reno to get ten speeding tickets in six states last time he was watching over her. She didn't want him to so she figured that if he got enough tickets he would just quit. 

Ah shit then Reno maybe you should know that the group she is riding with all have a habit of getting speeding tickets. Especially Kane and Jeff. 

Yes Linda but they all do pretty well in that department especially when they decide to race some where.

True Vince and for some reason they love to race for state to state. So Reno let me give you the WWF's bond number so that you can just use it too.

* Linda goes over to the desk to get a card out of her brief case. *

So the WWF pay's for their speeding tickets?

Yes and no Frank. See we pay for the ticket but for everyone that they get they have to do some charity event. So most of them watch what they are doing. I mean its not like they all don't do things for charity but we have a few good ones for the wrestlers who are always getting tickets.

Like what Vince?

Oh Reno like we sell off some of the wrestlers as houseboys or gardeners for the day to the highest bidder. Or some of the Divas as maids and cooks. You be surprised Frank how that makes some of them watch their speeding.

* This causes Frank to laugh. Linda walks back over to where the men are standing laughing. *

God how I would love to see Heaven as a maid or cook. I would have to bid on that one myself.

Watch it little brother because if she hears you say that you are in big trouble. 

* This causes them both to laugh once more. Linda reaches over and hands Reno a bond card. *

Here Reno if you end up getting any tickets just give them these numbers. Because though some of them have learned their lesson most of the ones you are riding with have not yet learned. 

Or Linda in Jeff and Kane's case never will learn. 

True dear true. Well Reno we will see you Thursday at the arena I'm sure. Frank why don't you make sure that your brother gets off with them and then after you get your things together you can ride with us to the jet.

All right Linda. Reno lets go and get what you dropped off in my room and then sees if we can get Taker and Kane away from Heaven for a few minutes.

Ok Frank. Linda, Vince it was nice meeting you and I will see you on Thursday in Michigan.

Same here Reno.

Reno watch out over her please?

I will Linda.

* They all shake hands and then Frank and Reno leave to go down to Franks room. Linda and Vince go into the bedroom to start collecting everything to leave. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. Let me know if I am back on track with this one because I almost pulled it and trashed it the other day. But if you are going to flame me please be nice because today I turned old. And a specially thank you to those of you who have been reading and reviewing. 

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	93. Chapter NinetyTwo

****

Chapter Ninety-Two

*Rob was getting his self packed when he heard the door open. He turns around to find that Bradshaw has come in and is standing against the wall looking at him. Rob stops what he is doing and walks over to stand in front of Bradshaw. *

I suppose you want to kick my ass?

Yep. But I don't want to her the kid.

I told her to stay out of it because I had coming what ever you gave me.

Good.

* With this Bradshaw swings out with his right fist catching Rob right in the mouth. This sits Rob down on his ass hard. Bradshaw reaches down and helps Rob back up on his feet. *

I suppose you want to hit me more then just that one?

Yeah Rob I do. What you did last night was wrong way wrong. You hurt that little girl worst with what you said to her then anyone else other then Paulie ever has.

I know it Bradshaw. And I am so fucking sorry that I did it.

That doesn't really help the feelings I'm having of wanting to beat the hell out of you right now.

I kind of figured that. So where do we stand?

I don't know right now but I will tell you this Taker makes her happy so stay the fuck out of it. And I would also expect Taker and Kane both to take a punch or two at you sometime today.

Yeah I already figure that they would along with X-Pac and maybe even Al. Takers not good for her.

How the hell can you say that? Hell when was the last time that you seen her smile the way he can get her too? Hell we can't get her to smile like that. 

He might be able to make her smile but he is still going to cause her heartache I just know it.

Like you didn't last night you asshole? Hell she doesn't trust people as it is and what you said isn't going to help that any. Or for that fact if any of it gets to anyone else how are people going to trust her?

I know Bradshaw and I'm sorry. Shit I would never do anything on purpose to hurt her and you know it.

Yes I do know it Rob. But if you ever do it again I will beat the living hell out of you. After Taker that is because some thing tells me he would get to you first.

Are you going to be there to pick up the pieces when she gets hurt and falls apart because of him?

You know Rob why don't you give her some credit? She has gone through a lot in life and she is surviving. 

He's married.

Yeah and she knows it and if it ain't troubling her then it's none of your business or any one else. And shit it's not like Sara and Scott are going to come back to the WWF now right?

She is my business Bradshaw. Hell with my parents gone I'm all she's got left in the name of family so that does make her my business and what happens to her too.

Yeah Rob but if you keep pushing it she is going to shut you out. Just like she did when we were breaking up. Hell that was a time she could have used you but because you couldn't keep your opinions to yours she cut you out.

* Rob looks down at the ground. Bradshaw reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder. Rob looks up. *

I didn't say that to hurt you Rob but you know that she will.

Yeah. So then what I'm just supposed to keep my mouth shut and stand by and watch her get hurt again?

If that is what happens yes I will be there for her. Damn man I know it's hard especially when it comes to Heaven but I also know that right now pushing her isn't the smartest thing you could be doing either.

* They are both silent for a second. Finally Bradshaw breaks the silence. *

Right? In less you want to make her run away from the people who could protect her if she needs it?

Yeah Bradshaw I know that you are right but that doesn't help either. And of course I don't want to make her run from us. And you should know that Bradshaw.

Hell Rob I do know but I still don't think that Taker is going to hurt her. I don't think Kane would allow it to happen either. 

I know he is very protective of her. 

The two of them are Rob and that is just what she needs right now.

Ok then all I can do is try to stay out of it.

Good because if you don't the next time will be more then just a punch to the mouth.

Ok. Hell I guess if nothing else at least her got her to let Reno come with us.

Yeah and I no that neither one of us could have pulled that off. I also know that Kane and Taker would both like to talk to Reno for a few minutes alone sometime on this ride to your house. 

Well then we will have to distract Heaven so they can do just that.

Ok Rob we will so how is the head anyway?

Hurts like a bitch of course I'm sure that makes you and a number of other people happy to hear?

Yep. 

* Rob goes back to grabbing his stuff to pack. Bradshaw goes around the room grabbing what is his too. *

So are you still staying at the house?

Yeah I am but only because I want to keep an eye on Heaven too.

Good because something tells me Heaven is going to need that. So do you think she will get any tickets this trip?

Hell Rob of course I do. I mean we are talking about Heaven right.

Yep. Hell I wonder if she got any on the way down from Montana?

I didn't ask but knowing her she did. Fuck for that fact if I know Heaven she got more then one too. But Hell Rob you can only blame yourself for that one I mean after all you are the one who brought her that bike.

Yeah Bradshaw but you are the one that taught her how to drive one.

* This makes Bradshaw laugh. *

Hey if we are going to be ready then we better fucking hurry. 

Yeah hey Bradshaw keep an eye on her why you guys are out there on the road.

Sure Rob. See if you had that bike of yours instead of that car you could watch her yourself.

Yeah I know Bradshaw you don't have to rub it in. I already told Heaven that maybe it's time to pull the old monster back out and start riding it again.

* Bradshaw walks over to Rob who has his back towards him. He slaps Rob on the back hard. This almost causes Rob to fall over. *

Well it's about fucking time that you came to your senses. Damn boy it took you long enough that for sure. What did she say to make you decide that?

* Rob turns around and faces him. He grins at him. *

The truth is just her being her and the way that we always had fun riding was part of it John. 

And the rest?

She said that all she ever really wanted was to be wrestling in the company as her big brother so that she could make me proud. Shit Bradshaw I have always been proud of her that why I brought that damn bike for her to begin with. I just want to go back to sharing things with her again.

Well Rob if that is true then lay off with the hatred for Taker. Do you hear me buddy or are you deaf when it comes to her?

Yeah I hear you I just hope I can do it.

I do to because if not I promised her that I was going to beat the hell out of you. And she said she would help. 

* Bradshaw smiles as he is saying this but Rob knows that he is serious about it also. He just nods his head yes. Bradshaw turns back and snaps his bag shut. *

Any way Rob I remember when you didn't want your sister to date me either. Till she damn near put your head through the kitchen wall at your parent's home. 

Yeah I remember that too. Hell she would have done a lot worst too if my Dad hadn't threatened to beat her ass if she didn't stop. Hell that is why he never fixed that hole to remind me that she could do it.

So then are you sorry that she did get involved with me?

Hell no and you know that.

Well then trust me when it comes to her getting involved with Taker and Kane. Because you know I would never do anything to hurt her.

You really feel that Taker is what she needs?

Yep I do. I love her but I'm not what she needs anymore I blow that a long time ago when I walked away from her. And before you say anything we tried to put it back together when Scott had hurt me. 

* Rob looks at him surprised. *

I didn't know that.

Yeah only your Mom knew. I don't even think that your Dad did because Heaven wanted to see where it went first. But it was then that I realized that as much as I love her I just wasn't meant to be the main guy in her life. I think that Taker is that guy. Look in his eyes when he is looking at her or better yet when he is protecting her. He loves her and has since the moment that he set eyes on her. 

And you think that she feels that way too?

Hell yes Rob and you do too or else you wouldn't be so worried about her. I know you buddy like I know the own back of my hand. So lay off and let her find love with Taker if she is meant too. Please?

* Rob can see the tears in Bradshaw's eyes. This brings tears to his own. *

Ok. I will let them do their own thing for now and I really truly hope that you are right. I love her and only really want what is best for her.

I know that man but I also think that maybe this time she is the one that knows what is best for her. Plus Rob I'm glad because I don't think she can handle the stress that it would put on her if she was in the middle between you too. And I know that Taker said he wouldn't put her there but if you keep going this way then she will be right there. I'm 

not even sure if she can handle the stress of Paulie getting out right now without any added stress.

Well then Bradshaw, you, Taker, Kane and I will just have to handle that one for her if he go after her. So this way she doesn't have any stress that she can't handle.

Good because I would love to get my hands on him. Some nights I dream about what I would do to that sick son of a bitch if I could get my hands on him. And what he did to her would be nothing compared to what I would do to him.

I know that you do and that you would love to get your hands on him. You're not the only one with those dreams. Just as I know that he is going to go after her again once he is out of prison. The only thing is this time he isn't going to get anywhere near her without himself getting hurt first. Marjory fucking hurt too. Because no one is going to mess with my little sister ever again and that I promise you Bradshaw.

Damn Fucking Right he isn't going to get near her Rob. Hell I'm so happy that Frank hired Reno to watch over her. I just hope that she listens to Taker and doesn't do anything stupid.

Yeah Bradshaw as much as I don't like him I hope she listens too. Are you about ready to go because we have to get down to the lobby?

Yep I just have to grab my duster is all. Hey is Al riding with you or me?

I figure most likely you because he is still pissed at me.

Can't say I blame him.

Neither.

* There is a knock on the door. Rob goes and answers it while Bradshaw goes to grab his duster. Rob opens the door to receive a fist right in the gut. Taker takes a step back and looks at him. Rob doubles over slightly. Bradshaw seen it happen and moves up to stand behind Rob but not to interfere right away but to keep an eye on things. *

Hurt her again and that will be nothing compared to what I do to you. I'm not asking you to like me Rob but I am telling you never to hurt her again. And I will never walk away in less she tells me to go. I love her and when I get free of Sara I plan on finding a way of talking that little girl into be my wife. 

She can't have kids Taker and I know that is one of the things you asked Sara for.

Yeah well with Sara I thought that we need kids to keep us together. But with Heaven all I need is her in my bed and in my arms every night. And if someday Heaven decides that she wants kids then we can adopt or what ever she wants. 

* Rob looks deep into Takers eyes and all he can see is the love that Taker has for Heaven. Rob sighs. Bradshaw almost laughs because he knows that Rob has seen the love for Heaven in Takers eyes. *

I don't like you Taker and I still think that you are going to cause her some sort of pain but I can also see that you do care about her. 

I love her Rob weather you admit it or not. Like I said I won't put her in the middle of us. And I know that if you tell her what I did she will be pissed at me for awhile. 

But you did it any way?

Yes because like I told you no one is going to get away with hurting her ever again. And that goes for you too.

* Rob looks at Taker for a second. He then puts his hand out to Taker to shake. Taker looks down at it and doesn't do anything at first. *

I like a man that is willing to stick up for my sister no matter who it's against. She needs someone to do that especially if Paulie comes after her. And I won't hurt her again because what I did last night was the dumbest thing I have ever done. Plus Taker what happened here is between you and me because I had it coming. I figure that sometime today I will be seeing Kane and Al too.

* Taker shakes the hand that is being offered. *

Yeah I would say that you will be seeing Kane sometime today. He's a little protective of that little girl.

Yeah Taker I notice and I want to thank him for what he did last night because if she had run it would have been a chase to catch her. Thank you too for what you did too.

You're welcome but I didn't do it for you and neither did Kane. We did it for Heaven to keep her safe. And like I said you don't have to like me but don't cause her to be between us. And she is a part of the Brothers of Destruction forever now too.

I'll try not too Taker but don't you hurt her either because then its a differ story.

Thank because that is all that I can ask. I've got to get on down to the lobby because I told her that I forgot my glasses in the room and left her with Kane. See you both down there. 

Yeah we will be there in a few minutes. 

* Taker sticks his hand out this time for Rob to shake which he does. Taker then takes his sunglasses out of his pocket and puts them on as he turns and walks away. Bradshaw picks up Rob's bag and tosses it to him before picking up his own. They both walk out of the room and heads for the elevator. Taker grabs the stairs and heads on down. * 

Author Notes: Please Read and Review because we all like reviews. Bingobaby I took time out to write this a chapter on this story just because you are always saying how much you like it. I will try and write at least a few every week just for you. Thanks for the reviews that goes for Takersgurl35 and the others who review regular.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	94. Chapter NinetyThree

****

Chapter Ninety-Three

* A whole group of people has gather down in the lobby of the hotel before getting ready to leave. Heaven is quietly leaning up against Kane who has his arms around her while he talks to X-Pac and Jeff about some type of story line that is coming up. She is not really listening and is watching the main desk when all of a sudden something catches her eye. She turns and a notices a big blond coming in the doors to the hotel. She shivers against Kane who looks down at her before following her line of sight. *

Little girl what is it?

Do you know that guy Kane? The one who is just coming in the door?

The big blond?

Yeah do you know him?

* Jeff and X-Pac stop what they are doing to take a look over and see that Kevin Nash has just walked into the hotel. He walks over to where the Big Show was talking to a few of the wrestlers on the other side of the lobby by the stairs. When he sees Nash he stops talking and turns to shake 

hands. *

Yeah Heaven I know him why?

I don't know Kane I just had a feeling he um he oh hell....

What is it little one? Tell me? You're shaking like a fucking leaf in the wind. What is it honey?

I think he was the guy for the other night? 

The other night Heaven?

Yeah in Brocks room.

* This makes Kane tighten his grip on Heaven. A flash anger crosses Kanes face. This cause X-Pac looks at Heaven and then Nash and then back at Heaven. He can see that she is shaking along with a few of the other wrestlers who were standing around waiting. They all move a little closer and more protective. Reno and Frank step off the elevator and can tell that something is up. They move over to the group with Reno standing back a little so that he can take things in without any real notice. *

Nash? Heaven he's a wrestler with this company but he has been hurt for the last five months. Matter of fact he was in Austral on tour up into a day ago.

****

You sure X-Pac?

Yeah honey I was watching a special on the WWF and they had mentioned that he was in a hot club down there. Even show a picture of him too dancing with this really pretty red head. 

* Heaven looks down at the ground because she is starting to cry softly. Kane leans down and kisses her softly on the head. He then leans down and talks softly into her ear. *

Easy little girl your safe with us no one is going to hurt you.

Kane I'm sorry he just reminded me of the guy is all I guess. God what a baby I am. I mean shit I can't be afraid of all big tall men. Right?

Little girl it's ok you have gone through a lot this week already. Just a little relaxation is all you need to do. 

Kane I guess I'm just jumpy is all. Shit are we going to get on the fucking road sometime soon or what?

Yeah kid just as soon as Taker and Bradshaw get down here. Rob too. Ok?

Yeah I'm sorry Kane I guess that I just want to get the hell out of here is all. 

I know kid because I feel the same way too.

* Kane starts to stand up right but stops to kisses Heaven on the top of the head once more. He then turns her around so that she isn't looking at Kevin Nash. Who Kane can tell he is watching. He can still feel her shaking. He looks at Frank who looks back at him with a look in his eyes that say's he will check on Nash. Right then Taker comes out of the stairway right next to where Kevin has met the Big Show. He was told to make Heaven nervous before they left for the ride to Michigan he knows he did. That was part one now for part two. He turns around and punches Taker right in the jaw. Most men this would have sat down on his ass but it barely fazes Taker. Who punches Nash right back with much the same affect. Both men take a step back and glare at each other. A bunch of the other wrestlers head over. Kane lets go of Heaven who didn't see it happen but knows something did. Kane gently pushes Heaven into Al's arms so that he can walk over and stand behind Taker. Al turns Heaven around whispering that Nash and Taker just traded punches. *

I have owed that to you for a long time Taker and anytime you want to finish it just let me know?

Yeah Nash I will. And like you I owed that one to you too. So when are you coming back? So that we can finish this right?

Early next week why we are in Canada.

Good. Because Nash I say we finish it the way it fucking started?

Sounds good to me too Taker.

Then we will make it happen.

Do it. Oh and Taker Sara asked me to give you a message for her?

I don't give a fuck what that whore has to say.

Oh but Taker this you will.

* Everyone is standing around. Taker sees Heaven in Al's arms out of the corner of his eye. He sees that Bradshaw and Rob have just gotten off the elevator and is coming up behind Heaven. *

Like I said Nash I don't give a fuck what that bitch has to say.

Well then I guess I will let her tell you herself when her and Scott comes back to the company on Thursday.

What? Come back?

Oh yeah is seems that Scott is clean and as long as he is he gets to come back. Some type of a clause in his contract. OH and of course he is bring Sara with to Valet for him I mean why not she has been keeping his bed warm for quite some time now.

* There are a few mummers in the crowd. Heaven notices that Bradshaw is standing next to her and has turned white. She pulls out of Al's arms and reaches a hand out and takes Bradshaw. She knows Scott is the guy who almost ended his career. He hugs her to him while looking Nash right in the eye. *

Tell Scott I'm going to be his first fucking match as soon as he gets back here. And I plan on taking his fucking head off.

Are you sure that you want to do that Bradshaw? I mean he already almost took your career away once already? You never know what kind of accident can happen in the ring even when he is sober.

Tell him his fucking ass is mine. 

****

All right Bradshaw if that is what you want I'll tell him. I think you're dumb or maybe you have been hit in the head one to many times in those Hardcore matches you do but I will tell him what you want me to.

You just make sure that you do that Nash.

All right. Oh Heaven Hells-end Darkside is it?

* Heaven looks him right in the eye. She is shaking slightly, which causes Bradshaw to look down at her not knowing what she said to Kane. Kane leans forward and whispers something to Taker who looks at Nash. Bradshaw tightens his hold on Heaven just by the look that crosses Takers face. Taker sees her shaking also and looks back and forth from her and Nash. *

Yeah Heaven is the name not that it's any of your business. Your Nash right? Kevin Nash?

* He laughs. *

Yeah I'm Nash. I have a message from Sara for you too.

Yeah well I know I shouldn't even care but I'll admit that I'm interest in what the hole has to say but just this once. 

* Lita and Chyna who are standing in the crowd next to each other high five each other. Jazz laughs out loud. Even Rob can't hide a grin when Bradshaw turns and looks at him to see if he is going to cause Taker trouble. He knows by the grin that all is cool for at least now. He kisses Heaven on the head. *

She said to tell you that your messing with her property and yard and a time for you to stop is coming fast.

Really? Well you know what I've got a message for her too. Tell her she doesn't own that property any more because it's mine now and that's because it wants to be. Oh and it's my yard now too. Oh yeah and big dumb blond see if you can remember to tell her Hells a coming to show her what will happen to her if she don't stop messing with it or in it.

* Heaven pulls out of Bradshaw's arm and she walks over to Taker who looks down at her with a grin on his face. She reaches up and pulls his head down so that they can lock lips. After a second she pulls back and turns to looks at Nash. Taker wraps his arms around her. *

Oh and tell her any time she's got a problem with that her whore ass can met me in my yard. And I'll show her just what I mean. 

* Nash and Big Show exchange looks and then Nash turns back and looks at her. Both men are having a hard time not smiling. This little girl has got balls if nothing else. *

I'll tell her but I'm sure that she will want to discuss it farther with you on a more personal level. If you know what I mean?

Yeah I know what you mean and my answer to that is good. Tell her any time she wants to find me I'm in Takers and Kane's room because her lost turned out to be my gain.

* This time Nash laughs out loud. He almost wishes that he didn't have to make an enemy of her. *

Ok Heaven I'll tell her where you stand.

Shit Nash I don't give a fuck if you tell her where I stand, sit, kiss or fucking lay because straight out isn't her business. But if she wants to make it hers then I'll make her mine. Oh and I might be mistaken but if you were the fucker from the other night you can tell Paulie the same fucking thing.

Don't know what you're talking about darling. 

Didn't think you would. But maybe you should stay clear of my yard too. Because I don't care who you are the same goes for you.

* Nash looks at her and can see that she is serious though still scared of him. He looks up at Taker and Kane. *

Well Taker it looks like your little girl there may have a lesson or two to learn. 

Yeah Nash? Well if you, Hall or any of your friends have any notation of try teaching her one you will find out that you all are in my yard and messing with my property. And trust me Kane and I will take it very personal and we're not the big dogs in the yard for no reason. If you get my meaning?

* Taker and Nash stand staring at each other. Vince and Linda come off the elevator to see what is happening. They walk over to where ever one is at. Linda steps up to Frank and Vince steps right in between Nash and Taker. *

Gentlemen do we have a problem here?

No Vince just was saying hi to an old friend. 

Yeah Taker and what about you Nash are you having some kind of problem here that I should know about?

****

Just passing on a few messages it all. Meeting the newbie things like that.

Good glad to hear it. 

* Vince glances over at Heaven who puts her glasses down on her face so that he can't see her eyes. Vince knows that something is up by the look in Frank's eyes. *

Heaven?

I'm cool Vince. Hell everyone knows where I stand, sit, kiss or lay. Right?

* This cause both Taker and Kane to roar with laughter. Vince just looks at them all like they are nuts. *

Ok. I'm aren't you guys on your way out?

Yeah Vince we are so let's go because I have personally had enough of this town and want some fresh air.

Yeah Heavens right let go everyone. 

* Everyone that is going to stay at Heavens and Robs starts to head out of the building. Taker reaches forward and grabs Heaven around the waist. She reaches out and grabs one of Bradshaw hands. They all look at Linda who nods to go ahead but tells Frank to have them wait a minute. She gets Vince and they both heads outside for a moment too. They walk over to where every one is waiting by their bikes. *

Bradshaw I want you to know that we just found out about this the morning and have been trying to fight it. We didn't know anything about this clause it was in his contract from the beginning. It's called rights of soberness or something like that.

Shit Linda so other words he can come back and we all have to worry is he going to do it again?

We have the right to test him and believe me he will be tested. I am sorry John. And I am still going to try and fight it.

And that suppose to make it ok? Shit like this game isn't dangerous enough. Fuck.

* Heaven who is standing by him leans over and hugs him to her. *

It's true that he is going to be able to bring Sara back with him?

Yes Taker he is and I am so sorry about that also. And I hate to say this but Heaven that means that she most likely will be going after you. She can't officially wrestle but I can't stop her from interfering totally.

Yeah Linda she already sent me a message about her yard and property. But then I just sent one back too. Because the way I see it, it's my yard now. 

And your property?

Yeah Vince and my property. But if she messes in our matches I'm going to flatten her ass.

All right now that, that is settled what went on with you and Nash. Heaven?

* Heaven looks at Taker who walks over and pulls Heaven into his arms. *

He just reminded me of the guy from Brock room some. I guess though from what the others tell me is he has been injured and out of the state?

Yes but just to put your mind at ease I will make sure he was where he was suppose to be.

Thanks Vince.

* Vince leans over and hugs Heaven gently kissing her on the head. Rob walks over to her. She notices that he seems to be a little sore when she hugs him. *

Are you going to be ok?

Sure Rob I'll be fine. Jazz is going to ride with me because her bike is having trouble and the mechanics' are checking it.

All right but try and keep it under the speed limit will you?

Who me?

* Rob swats Heaven on the ass. *

Don't you who me Heaven Hells-end Darkside. By the way how many on the way up here?

* Heaven looks at Rob and then smiles. *

None of your damn business big brother.

Shit Bradshaw you're right she probably did get one in every state.

* This causes every one to laugh. Linda reaches over and takes Vince's wallet out of his pocket and pulls a bond card out of it. She then hands it to Heaven. *

Here Heaven I meant to give you one of these in Montana and forgot. Make sure that I get whatever tickets you got on the way in and I will take care of them. Oh but see if you all can try and not get any this trip. Please?

* They all answer at once. *

Yes Mom. 

* Everyone laughs. *

That it you children are so going to pay for that one. Just you all wait till you get to the arena on Thursday. 

But Mom we all love you.

Kane you are beginning to sound just like Jeff no wait I mean Rainbow Brite there. Maybe you shouldn't hang around him as much.

Oh no!!!!!

I don't want to sound like him. Help me quick. 

I'll help you quick little brother. 

* With this said Taker kicks Kane right in the ass. He turns and grins at Taker. *

Thanks big brother I need that.

That it all of you get the hell out of here now so I can get some damn breakfast before it's dinner time.

* Once again everyone answers at the same time. *

Yes Dad.

* Vince and Linda shake their heads laughing at the group. They turn and grab Frank by the arm and head back into the hotel. Everyone gets in his or her cars or on their motorcycles to go. Taker pulls his up next to Heavens and leans over and kisses her deeply. Finally Jazz pulls Heaven back and away from him. He looks at her and smiles. They all head out onto the high way heading to Michigan. They have about a six-hour ride ahead of them. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. This is the only Chapter I could get done today because of No Way Out so let me know what you think. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	95. Chapter NinetyFour

**Chapter Ninety-Four**

* The group have been on the road for a little over three hours when all of a sudden a sign that say's Rest Stop is ahead comes into sight. Jazz who is riding with Heaven taps her on the shoulder and then points at the sign. Heaven nods yes to her. She then motions to Taker and Kane who are riding next to her about the rest stop. Both men nod ok she then speeds up to catch up to Bradshaw and Al who are in the lead right now. She yells over to Bradshaw. *

Hey take the rest stop Jazzy needs to pee. 

* Bradshaw and Al both start to laugh. Jazz smacks Heaven in the arm. And leans forward to yell into Heavens ear. *

Thanks a damn lot Hells. Shit. Now the two of them are going to give me grief for weeks about having to stop.

Well hell Jazz I could have yelled something like it's your time of month. Remember that time we were going to Colorado and you got yours?

Hells you wouldn't you bitch. And it's not that I just drank to much coffee is all.

Yeah I know you always do. 

* Bradshaw and Heaven both take the off ramp for the rest stop. Everyone follows behind them. They all pull up into the parking lot and stop. There is a restaurant right next to the bathrooms so they can grab something if they want. Taker hops off his bike and walks up behind Heaven. Jazz hops off and runs for the bathroom along with Lita who is smacking Jeff because he keeps getting in her way on purpose. Heaven turns to get off the bike and lands right into Takers arms. He bends down and kisses her deeply on the mouth and then slowly travels down to her neck. Rob gets out of his truck a few spots away and watches as Heaven grins up at Taker when he finally pulls away. Al and Kane both walk over to were he is standing. He flinches when Kane puts a hand on his shoulder squeezing slightly. Reno stands back by his bike to watch and take everything in. *

She is smiling a lot Rob. When was the last time you seen that?

Shit Al I know but...

But she's happy and right now that little girl could us that.

Yeah I know that Kane. I just hope he doesn't hurt her.

He won't hell Rob when was the last time you seen him take a joke without losing his 

temper? That little one is the only reason that he didn't kill Jeff yesterday. Shit Rob I like you but if you interfere with them I will hurt you.

You mean you're not going to hurt me now just for what I said to her? Hell Kane that why I figured you and Al came over here.

* Kane grins down at Rob. *

Nope Al and me both decided to cut you a little slack in less we see you causing any problems for them. Oh and if you cause her hurt like you did last night I will hurt you a whole lot more. Understood?

* Rob looks up at Kane and sees the serious look on his face. *

Yep I'm cool with that. Hey Kane thanks for what you did for her last night. I mean if she had run well that it might not have been too easy to catch her. 

I had that feeling Rob which is why I did it.

Hell if I ever do something that stupid again then you have my permission to kick my ass all right?

All right. And I will too because if I have my way no one is ever going to hurt her again. And Rob I do mean no one.

Cool and thanks Kane. 

* Rob reaches a hand out for Kane to shake. He shakes Rob's hand. *

And Al that goes for you too. If I fuck up were it comes to Heaven kick my ass for me ok?

Hell Rob I was going to do it with or without your permission. 

* This causes Kane to laugh. *

Rob, that little girl has gone through hell and back so she doesn't need a big brother to pull dumb shit on her too. The world has already done that enough of that.

Yeah Al I know that it has. I also know that I screwed up big time last night but I was just trying to protect her is all.

Well maybe on some things she should be able to chose if she wants to be protected. Not that I'm saying on everything because on something she still needs protection from weather she wants it or not. 

Maybe you're right Al. I just don't want to see her hurting in any way. 

We understand Rob but then I'm with Bradshaw on this I don't think Taker will hurt her so let them be. Right?

* Kane is studying Rob why Al is waiting for an answer. *

Right. 

So should we go and join everyone now that this is settled?

Hell yeah Kane because I want to see if Jazz will trade with me and let me ride for awhile with Heaven.

How come Al?

Shit Rob you have rode with Bradshaw before he's nuts on that thing. He's bad enough on four wheels but on two he's just too damn dangerous.

* Rob and Kane both laugh. *

Yeah Al but so is Heaven. After all he is the one that taught her how to drive on two wheels, hell some times even one.   


True but at least I can grab on to her waist without him laughing at me.

Oh. I see now I wonder what Taker would say about that?

Come on Kane please?

I'll think about it Al after I hit the John and get something to drink. But for right now I think that I'm going to go and break Heaven and Taker up from where they are or we will never get back on the road. Because I know that my big brother need to stretch and a cup of coffee to wake him up. He didn't sleep much last night.

Is his back still bothering him?

Hell Rob don't all our backs bother us?

Fucking A they do. 

* Reno walks over to the restaurant walk up window and gets a coffee he then takes it back to his bike to watch the group. They head over to where Taker and Heaven are still standing by their cycles kissing. Chyna and Hunter are on their way over there too. Chyna steps in close to Rob and reaches out and grabs Rob in a headlock. As she does she whispers in his ear. *

Boy you leave it right?

Right Chyna but...

No buts Rob they are meant to be together. So leave it or else I am going to visit you one night and beat the hell out of you. Understood?

* Chyna tightens the headlock on Rob. Hunter leans over and looks Rob in the face. *

She means it pal so you might as well just listen. Oh and a lot of us will back her up on this too. Matter of fact a lot of us would have backed Taker up one hundred percent if he wanted to beat the hell out of you today for what you did last night to that little girl. 

Yeah Hunter I already figured that out. 

The hard way?

Yeah you might say that because even Jeff, Lita and Matt left a note in my truck telling me to quit being an asshole. 

* Chyna laughs and then looks over at Heaven who is watching her. Heaven doesn't see Kane sneaking up behind her. Chyna gives Rob a little squeeze. *

I get the idea Chyna. I'm sorry shit I will never hurt her again.

* Chyna gives him one more little squeeze and then lets him go. *

Good and Rob it might be in your best interest at least for your health that is to remember that.

* They finish walking over to where Kane has picked Heaven up off the ground and is holding her over his head. She is laughing so hard that she has tears in his eyes. Kane is using her as a barbell. *

Come on Kane put me back down people are looking at us.

Good Heaven let them fucking look because I like the way you laugh. Plus because for right now I need to stretch and you're my barbell so hold still Heaven or else I will tickle 

you this time. 

Taker make him put me down people are watching. And if you tickle me Kane I will tell Spitfire where all your ticklish spots are.

Oh will you now. Plus you don't think that they weren't looking at you and Taker trying to swallow each other's tongues a few minutes ago. Have you ever head the words get a room?

Kane I wouldn't go there if I was you little brother?

Shit Taker I would love to go there along with just about all the guys here. But of course you would make us all famous if we tried. 

* When Kanes say's this Taker looks up and see that Heaven has turned bright red. The rest of the group walks over from the bathrooms just in time to hear Kane say this. Taker looks back down and raises an eyebrow at his little brother who grins back at him. X-Pac and Jeff both start laughing and slapping each other on the back. * 

You know I think Linda is right Kane that you are hanging around Jeff too much and X-Pac too. I think that they are rubbing off on you. I might just have to remind you who I am. And that I demand respect. 

What?

Respect!

What?

* Taker rolls back his eyes. *

I am the Lord of the Darkness the American Bad Ass. And I demand Respect.

What?

Shit someone didn't tell me Austin was coming with? Or Taker has he been hanging out with Austin too much too.

Ha Ha Lita. You looking to get in on this lesson of Respect too.

Nope I'm sorry oh High and Mighty Lord of the Darkness. Please forgive me sir.

* Everyone is laughing. Lita throws her self down at the feet of Taker. *

I'll think about it loyal slave sorry I meant subject. Now for you little brother Kane I want you to give me back my woman or else pay the price. 

* Kane looks at Taker who is glancing up at Heaven and smiling. *

And what would that price be big brother if I decide to keep her?

Oh only the future will tell but trust me Kane it will be one hell of a price. Because that little girl is mine.

* Kane glances up at Heaven. *

Heaven Hells-end Darkside so are you his woman? Are you his property?

Fuck yeah Kane from last night when he took me to the day he decides I'm too much trouble. But then he's my man too.

* Everyone hears the catch of breath that comes from Taker when Heaven says this to Kane. *

So then are you big brother? Are you her property as much as she is yours?

* Taker looks serious at Kane. He knows that Kane is asking serious not goofing around like they were a few minutes 

ago. *

Yes Kane I am and I always will be. I will be hers to do with me as she please because she stolen my soul when she let me take her last night.

* With this Kane brings Heaven down and after gently kissing her on the cheek he places her into Takers arms. They eyes meet and Kane knows by just the look his brother gives him that Taker would give his own life for Heaven. He can also tell that Heaven feels the same way as Taker. Taker softly kisses her on the lips. *

Well then I guess the rest of us know were we stand.

Yep Kane we do big guy. It's called Shit Out Of Luck when it comes to Heaven. Oh well there is always Jazzy. Right Jeffy.

Right Pac.

That's it X-Pint you are a dead man now. And you too Hardy. I am so going to kick your two asses. And Heaven yours too but later. 

* With this Jazz takes off chasing Jeff and X-Pac through the parking lot and over to the little park. They ambush her and get her down on the ground to tickle her. Lita and Chyna see this and take off laughing. Then rest of the group except for Taker, Kane, and Heaven head off to join the fun. Taker finally puts Heaven down with one more kiss on the lips. She turns and pulls Kane down so that she can kiss him on the lips too. He hugs her to his chest kissing the top of her head. *

You best take good care of this little girl Taker or else your ass is mine. 

Hell Kane you know I will.

* Kane looks Taker in the eye and then grabs him and hugs him to him. He stands there for a second hugging both of them. Reno is watching them and can see the love between them. Finally Kane pushes Taker away for him and then gently pushes Heaven into his arms. *

Yeah bro I know you will. I'm going to grab something to drink and then join Reno over there so that he doesn't look so out of place. Why don't you to take a little walk so that you stretch out your back Taker?

Heaven what do you think?

I think I would like to spend a few minutes alone with you in the woods Taker. 

Really well then lets grab a cup of coffee and take that walk. Kane we will be back in a little while. 

Ok but don't do anything oh hell forget that do anything you can but be back here in less then an hour.

Yes Dad. 

Hells keep it up and I will tan your ass little girl.

* Heaven looks up and pouts at Kane. *

I'm sorry Kaney please forgive me?

* This causes Kane to laugh. He bends down and looks Heaven in the eye he then turns her toward Taker smacking her on the ass. *

Hey!

Get her out of here Taker before I change my mind and keep her for myself. 

Ok little one lets get the hell out of here because I'm not giving you to any one. Matter of fact I would have to kick their ass if they came near you.

Good Taker because I'm not letting you away either.

* Taker kisses her and then takes her hand and heads to the take out window. They get a couple cups of coffee and head down and away from the rest of the group. Kane comes out of the bathroom and grabs two cups of coffee. He sees Heaven and Taker going down one of the trails. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. My Heaven Muse is running wild with my Taker Muse and this is what I get so let me know what you think.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	96. Chapter NinetyFive

****

Chapter Ninety-Six

* Kevin and Big Show both head to the bar for a few drinks after Nash and Heavens meeting. Show is still in shock because Nash had told him last night Andy wanted to keep him under wraps. Now just about three hours later he shows up here and confronts Heaven and Taker. After they get a drink few drinks and talk to some of the other wrestlers before they leave Kevin looks at his watch. He then reaches for his cell phone and dials Andy. The phone is picked up on the second ring. *

Hello.

Hey Andy the job is done. Did it a little more then three hours ago just like you wanted.

Super. Did they leave right away after?

Yep they should be about half way to Michigan right about now.

Great Kevin so how did it go?

Well I spooked her but I've got to say she is got a lot of balls too.

Why what happened?

She knows it was me the other night in Brocks room.

Really? What did she say?

That I should stay out of her yard. Oh and that I should tell Paulie the same.

What did you say to that?

I played dumb.

So did anyone believe her?

I'm betting that Taker and Kane did. Most likely Bradshaw and Rob too.

Ok well we have everything set so if anyone looks into it you weren't even in the states at the time.

Yeah well I'll still watch my ass and back around them if you don't mind. 

Understandable. Did you let them know that Scott and Sara were on their way back to the WWF?

Yeah I did though Taker wouldn't let me give him the message from Sara. So I guess that Sara will have to pull that one off her self.

That shouldn't be a problem Nash as a matter of fact it might cause more damage if Sara tells him.

Yeah I just hope that I'm there when she does it. Oh Bradshaw wants the first piece of Scott.

Yeah Paulie figured that he would. Not that I can say that I blame Bradshaw after what 

Scott almost did to him.

Hell I understand that but is Scott ready to take on Bradshaw?

If not Sara will just have to interfere is all. Shit that might even be a good time for Sara and Heaven to get into it for the first time. 

Ok. 

So did you give her the message? 

Yeah I did and she has a message for Sara back. 

Really and what would that be?

That it's her yard now and her property too.

She called Taker her property? What the hell did he say to that?

Not a damn thing just smiled at her. Then she walks over to him and kisses him like a lot of guys would kill to be kissed. 

Wow. Um ok 

Yeah then she tells me that any time Sara wants to discuss it more she can meet her in her yard or else find her in Taker and Kanes room because Sara's lose is Heaven's gain. Oh also I almost forgot dumb big blond that I am.

She called you that?

Yeah Andy she did I almost wish that I didn't have to make an enemy out of her because something tells me she would be fun to get to know.

Nash don't let Paulie hear you say that.

Hell I maybe dumb but I'm not stupid. I happen to like breathing right now.

Glad to hear it. So what else where you suppose to tell Sara? 

That Hells coming to show her what will happen if she messes in her yard or with her property.

Damn something tells me that this little girl is going to be harder to handle then Paulie thinks. 

Yeah I think so too. And Andy especially if she is with Taker and Kane.

Fuck. Oh well so what hotel is everyone staying in up in Battle Creek?

Most are staying at the Hilton but I've got more bad news for you there too.

What?

The whole group of them is staying at Heaven and Rob's house.

God damn it I told Paulie that was going to happen but he said Heaven wouldn't be able to because she hasn't been back there since their parents died. Oh well then we are going to have to change a few things around. 

Can't we just go after her there?

No Nash that places is set back on it's own property with gates and fences. Even some high tech kind of surveillance stuff. 

Really that's unusual for Battle Creek Michigan isn't it?

Yeah their parents brought the property around their house after Paulie did what he did to Heaven. Had everything put in so that she would feel safe when they took her there after she got out of the hospital.

Oh.

Didn't help too much though because as soon as she receipted she got on that bike of hers and ran like the devil was chasing her. It took some hot shot that Frank hired to find her and bring her back for the trial. Hell he had to bring her back twice. 

Well then everything we do to her will have to be away from this property so that we don't have any problems with the local law. I mean shit I'm in it but that doesn't mean I want to get arrested for anything either.

Yeah Nash I agree lets just hope that Paulie does too.

Yeah right Andy do you really think we will be that lucky?

I can hope can't it Nash. Oh well are you flying into Michigan?

Yeah I am I should be landing right about the time that Scott and Sara get in too.

Good then grab Scott and get him to the hotel and passed the bar. If anyone sees him there we will be screwed before we even begin.

Yeah I already figured that I would. 

So is he sober at all? 

Some but if you were with that bitch wouldn't you drink?

Fuck yeah Nash I would be drinking big time. Hell how did Taker not take up drinking with being with her all that time?

Fuck if I know I guess he really was in love with her.

Shit how?

Damn if I know Andy. 

Do you think that there is any chance that he still is in love?

With Sara no way but now with Heaven yeah. Something tells me that he is going to be a problem when it comes to Heaven.

Great like we need any more problems. Shit why the hell couldn't she just stay where she was in Montana? Then at least all we would have had to deal with is Bob and Quake.

Well man like the saying goes when it rains it pours.

Shit yeah and something tells me Nash that we have a hell of a storm coming in to town in the next couple of days.

Fuck I just hope that we can control it.

Yeah Kevin me too. Oh well give me a call when you get Scott and Sara settled into the hotel. Oh and tell Scott that he is to stay away from everyone till he meets with the McMahon's on Thursday morning.

Ok I will do that Andy. Till then take it easy.

You too. 

* Both men hang up their phones. Kevin turns to Show and smiles at him. *

So what time does our plane leave Show?

Not for another couple of hours. 

Good. Do you still have your room here in the hotel?

Yeah I do why.

Lets go and see if we can talk those to blonds in the corner into joining us up there for some fun and games.

Sure Nash let do it because I need some release before we have to get on the plane.

Me too Show, me too.

Hey Heaven made you hot with that kiss she gave Taker didn't she?

Fuck yeah what about you didn't she make you hot too.

As Stone Cold would say HELL YEAH.

Hey look Show the one is smiling at you. 

Good because this is going to be her lucky day Nash.

Well then lets go man. 

* Both men stand up and walk over to where the blonds were watching Nash and Show. They buy the ladies a drink and then talk them into returning to Show's room for some fun. * 

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. This one Muse's are back in my head and fighting for time against the Remember Me muses. So let me know what you are thinking about this one.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	97. Chapter NinetySix

****

Chapter Ninety-Six

* Heaven and Taker were walking along a cement path when all of a sudden Heaven pulls Taker onto a small dirt path. He looks down at her and smile. She smiles back up at him but keeps pulling him down the path. All of a sudden it opens up into a small clearing with a little pond in the center. They walk over to the water and look down into it watching the fish swim back and forth. Neither one is saying anything put are peeking at each other's refection in the water. Finally Taker turns Heaven to him and leans down and captures Heaven's lips with his. After a long hot kiss Taker pulls away. He grins down at Heaven who is breathless for the kiss. *

So how did you know about this place?

* Heaven takes a look around the place and half smiles and half frowns. *

This is where my real parents left me and Rob found me. I was a baby just a little over a year and my parents had decided for some reason that they didn't want me so they were traveling and stop at this rest stop. They found this clearing and left me sitting on a blanket. Rob's parents had stopped here some hours later and Rob was being adventurous and got away for Mom. He found this clearing just as I was tumbling into the water. I would have drowned but he jumped in and was trying to save me while yelling for Mom and Dad. I took him under twice. He finally pushed me up onto the bank and Dad pulled us both out. If he would had been just one minute later I wouldn't be here today. They called the police and an ambulance. Mom stayed with me till I was released from the hospital two days later. She said she had to because Rob said that I was his Angel sent from Heaven. That I was meant to be his little sister because god sent me to him. Dad got a judge to let them be my foster family till they found my parents who didn't want me and figure I would wander into the water. So the judge let them adopt me when I was just about three. 

* Heaven has tears in her eyes. *

So then you must hate this place?

No. Actually I love this place and that is why I wanted you to see it. See without this place I wouldn't have had a Mom and Dad and a Brother that loved me. 

I love it too then because without it I wouldn't be able to hold you in my arms right now and tell you that I love you too.

* This makes Heaven smile. She leans up and pulls Taker down so that she can kiss him with a lot of passion. She nips his bottom lip to gain access to his inner soul. He slowly sucks her tongue deep into his mouth causing her to moan into his mouth. He wraps his arms around her pressing her in close to his body. She can feel that he wants her as badly as she wants him. He slowly pulls away from her and the kiss looking deep into her eyes. He sees the passion and the need there that he is feeling. *

Little girl?

Yeah.

You know anyone could come along? And I do mean anyone?

Yeah. But that is why god invented the quickie.

Oh so god invented it?

Yeah he must have I mean he did make Adam and Eve right?

Yes. 

Well don't tell me that they didn't pull a few quickies out in that Garden of Eden.

* This makes Taker roar with laughter. *

All right then a quickie in Heaven it is

* This time it's Heavens turn to laugh and blush a little. *

What you don't want me to spend a little time in Heaven? 

Well actually I would like for you to spend a lot of time in Heaven. 

Maybe we can do that tonight?

You're on big guy. But now back to this quickie?

My pleasure.

* He kisses her deeply and then lets go of her and takes off his duster placing it on the grass. He then helps her to take hers off. He takes her hand and helps her to lie down on his duster. He then lowers himself over her. He kisses softly on the lips and then gently travels down her neck. She is slowly running her hands up under his shirt so that she can feel his skin. It is hot with passion already, which makes her laugh. He looks up and into her smiling eyes. He runs his hands down her body touching softly on her breast and mound. This causes her to moan and whither against him. She runs her hand down and across his hard package that is straining against the material of his jeans. Mark growls at deep in his throat. *

Damn it sees what you do to me little girl?

Yeah well big guy you have the same affect on me too. I wish it wasn't so fucking cold out here because I would love to see you totally naked about me.

Well little girl I wouldn't mind you totally naked below me either but I don't want you catching cold on me. So the totally naked part will have to wait to later. So for now I just really need to be in you if you don't mind.

I would mind if you didn't.

* This causes Taker to throw his head back and roar with laughter. *

Good then my job is to please.

* With that said Taker leans up and off of Heaven. He leans down and pulls off one of her boots. He then reaches up and undoes the snap on her jeans and pulls them and her panties down and off one of her legs. Leaving on the other boot and everything on the other leg. He then kisses up her leg to her already damped mound. He gently runs a finger up and down her already wet slit teasing and gently rubbing at the nub. This makes her moan slightly her keeps it up to she can take it no longer. She feels the need building and needs him. She finally can't take it any longer and pushes his hand way. She sits partly up and undoes the snap and zipper on his pants. She then pushes his boxers and jeans down over his hips. She runs her hand up and down over his already hard erection a few times and then gently massaging his balls. This causes a growl from deep down in Taker. *

Little girl if you keep that up this quickie is going to be over before it even gets started.

Oh we can't have that happening Mr. Undertaker can we?

No Ms. Darkside we can't.

Good.

* Taker moves between her legs and looks deep into her eyes as he positions himself at her entrance. He then leans forward and takes her lips in a deep and passionate kiss as he plunges into her quickly and deeply. She moans as she goes close to the edge without more then a few movements. Taker opens his mouth to her and she sucks his tongue into her mouth. She sucks deeply on it as he deepens both the kiss and the pumping into her. She runs her hands up and under his shirt and pinches his nipples till they are hard little buds. This causes Taker to growl deep in his throat which along with the fact that he has put his hand down between her legs and is rubbing her nub as he keeps pumping deep into her sends her over the edge. This causes her to clump down on Taker causing him to shot his seed deep with in her. Both let out great moans of pleasure. After a few more pumps Taker slows and then stops. He tries not to put his weight on her but she pulls him down taking his weight fully on her body. Finally they releases each other's mouths. Taker goes to move but she stops him and pulls his head down to rest on her chest over her heart. He can hear her heart beating a mile a minute. He doesn't say or more for a few seconds. *

Wow darling I can hear your heart going a mile a minute. 

Yeah. Well big guy you're the reason that it's beating like that. And I'm glad that you are too. Because I'm falling in love with you.

* Taker lifts his head up and looks into her eyes. He sees the tears in her eyes and also the love and trust that she has for him. He leans up and kisses her deeply. When he pulls away she can see the love for her in his eyes. All of a sudden they can hear voices of some of the group coming toward them. *

Yeah I think that this is the trail isn't Rob.

Shit Bradshaw why are you yelling?

* Taker jumps up and pulls up his pants and quickly puts himself away. Heaven jams her leg back into her panties and pants all at the same time. She then leans back on Takers duster and zippers herself up. She grabs her boot and starts pulling it on. *

I'm I yelling?

Yeah, fuck have you gone deaf? Hell man.

Sorry guys

* They walk into the clearing just as Taker goes to help Heaven stand up. He bends down and grabs her duster so that he can hold it out for her to put on. As he comes up his and Robs eyes meet. Rob frowns at him but doesn't say anything. Taker then reaches down and grab his. Rob, Bradshaw, Kane, Chyna, Jazz and Hunter all walk into the clearing. Everyone looks at Taker as he puts his duster on. Kane walks over and comes up to Heaven putting his arms around her and looking at Taker. *

So little one are you about ready to get back on the road?

Yeah Kane I want to get to the house.

Good then let go little sister. 

Yes sir big brother.

* Rob turns and the group starts to follow him out of the clearing. Kane still hasn't let go of Heaven but has turned to Taker who is walking along side of them. *

So big brother have you stretched out that back of yours?

* Taker smiles over at Kane. *

Yeah little brother I did.

Good. I'm glad for the two of you.

* Heaven blushes. This causes Kane and Taker both to roar with laughter. Jazz and Bradshaw who were walking just in front of them turn and smile at Heaven. Bradshaw puts up his thumbs, which cause Heaven to mouth to him thanks. He nods his head at her. Jazz jumps onto his back and he gives her a piggyback ride out of the woods. Taker reaches over and pulls Haven out of Kanes arms and into his. They head for their bikes and then back onto the road. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and Bingobaby I hope you like it because my Heaven Muse came back just because you asked.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	98. Chapter NinetySeven

****

Chapter Ninety-Seven

* After landing in Battle Creek Michigan Frank leaves the McMahon's at the hotel after telling them that he would go and check out the arena. He then heads out to check out the Arena where the WWF was to put on the shows for the next couple of days. He fined a few trouble areas for security but nothing that he couldn't take care of without to much trouble. He then pulls out his cell phone and dials Reno's cell phone. After about four or five rings Reno answers 

it. *

Yeah Frank?

Hey Reno how the hell did you know that it was me?

Lucky guess Frank. Also I figured that you would be calling me sooner of later. 

So how is it going so far?

Not too bad but then the day is still young.

Shit that's for damn sure little brother. So where the hell are you guys at any way?

Well Frank I'm figuring that we are still about an hour and a half out. Maybe even a little bit longer.

Really what did they do stop and eat?

No. We are doing that at a little diner down the road about another fifteen minutes from here.

Sally's?

Yeah Frank. How in the hell did you know about that?

Hell Reno, Heaven used to all ways talk about that place. Especially when she was nervous at the last trial. 

Oh. I gather it was some place that Heaven's Mom and Dad used to take her and Rob a lot when they were young?

Yeah. The woman who owns it Sally is some type of a godmother to Heaven and Rob. She was like best friends to their parents.

Well then Frank this might be interesting. Maybe I can get some kind of a hold on Heaven.

Yeah Reno it might just be. Sally is supposed to be a real character and a major cut up. At least according to what Heaven has said.

Well good I just hope the food is good too because I am starving.

Heaven swears by it. Say's it's the best food in all of Michigan. 

God I hope that she is right. 

So Reno what the hell took so long that you are still and I hate to tell you this about two hours out? Especially with the way that Linda say's that they all drive.

Well for one Frank we stopped at Heaven's rest stop.

The rest stop where Rob found her when she was younger?

Yep that would be the one.

So what happened?

Well Heaven and Taker took a walk. They were gone an hour and would have been gone longer if Rob hadn't went looking for them.

* Frank lets out a small chuckle. *

I gather she showed Taker where Rob found her?

Yeah I would say that she showed him more then that too. 

So did Rob come back pissed off?

Oh yeah and Frank Bradshaw came back with a big old grin on his face. The same with Kane.

Really?

Yeah.

So what kind of mood did Heaven and Taker come back in?

Oh lets see big brother at one point they were both blowing kisses at each other and yelling things back and forth. While chasing each other down the highway at about eighty miles an hour. Damn too Frank because Heaven has got one hell of a kick ass beautiful smile when she looks at him. 

Good Reno I hope that Taker can keep that smile on her face for a long time. She deserves to be smiling.

Yeah Frank me too. But that also means that someone is going to have to keep Rob in check.

Why Reno is he giving them trouble? If he is I swear I'm going to kick his ass.

No Frank he has not done anything yet. But he's not too happy about it that's for sure. He's driving way behind everyone else.

Well I hope that Bradshaw and Al can keep him in control then.

Hell Frank me too. But then if they can't you might want to ask Chyna to give them a hand with dealing with him.

Chyna? Hunter's girl friend?

Yeah that would be the one.

Why her Reno does Rob have a thing for her?

No or at least not that I know of.

Then why Chyna?

Oh just because she had Rob in one hell of a headlock when we first stopped at the rest stop.

Wow now that is something I wished that I could have seen. Why did she do that?

* Reno starts to laugh. *

Well from what Kane told me while we had some coffee she told Rob for his health to back off of Heaven and Taker. He also said that she wasn't happy with the hell that Rob caused Heaven last night.

Good for her. So then you got to talk to Kane alone? What about Taker did you get to talk to him yet?

Yeah I talked to Kane for a little while after he used Heaven for a set of barbells. But I haven't talked to Taker yet.

Barbells?

Yeah Frank Kane used her as a set of barbells. You would have had to be here to understand it.

****

So what do you about Kane?

I like him and he's got a real protective side of him. Especially when it comes to that little girl and his big brother.

Yeah Reno I noticed that last night. Especially by what he did when she was getting ready to run. But what did he do that you noticed it?

Well a couple of things Frank. One he and Al had a talk with Rob as soon as we stopped. 

Any fist?

No but something tells me that if Rob pushes it there will be.

Good Reno because I hope he flattens Rob if he doesn't stop his shit.

Me too Frank. But what really blew me away was that he put Taker on the spot too.

How did he do that?

They were goofing around and he had embarrassed Heaven. So Taker told Kane to give him back his woman. Well Kane asked her if she was Takers property. She say's that she was his ever since he took her last night. 

Shit Reno. She said that out loud? In front of Rob?

Yep and everyone else who was standing there. I almost fell over myself. Rob wasn't too happy about it but everyone else was. But Frank what real blew me away was that then Kane asked Taker if he was as much Heaven's property as she was his. And he wasn't joking either. He really wanted a truthful answer from his brother. 

Wow really? So then what did Taker say?

That he sure the hell was hers for her to do what she pleases. Had been since she stole his soul when she let him take her for the first time the night before.

* They are both silent for a moment while Frank digest exactly what this means. After a moment of Silence Frank starts to roar with laughter. *

Frank?

* It takes Frank a few moments before he can get his laughing into control. *

Sorry Reno but it's about time that someone soul was stole by Heaven. Shit sounds like he stole her heart too.

****

Hell Frank I don't have any doubts about that especially with the way that they look at each other.

Good Reno because with the way that Taker feels about her Paulie is going to meet with trouble if he comes after her.

Hell that without a doubt true. But there is also Kane too. You know Frank he would walk through fire for that little girl and his brother.

Yeah I kind of got that feeling last night at the arena and then again last night at the bar when he stopped her from running.

I'm just glad that he was able to do just that.

Me too Reno.

When we talked earlier she stat that him and Taker would do any thing that they could to help us.

Good. I know that the whole group that you are riding with feels the same way about that kid.

I know that too Frank. Hell most of them have come up and told me the same thing while we were at the rest stop. They also I think have all said something to Rob too.

Great. Now I just hope that he listens to them.

Shit!

What's wrong Reno?

Oh well it looks like a some cops will be writing some tickets is all. Some well deserved ones too.

Why? What did Bradshaw and Heaven do to get pulled over? It is them right?

Yeah it them and a few others. Well they were messing around cutting back and forth with that blond kid who is driving the red Z28. He's got all kinds of color in his hair and skin.

Jeff Hardy.

****

Is that what his real name is? Between Skittle, and Rainbow Brite I wasn't sure if he had a real name. 

Yes. Heaven gave him the name Rainbow Brite.

Well Frank he's as crazy as Heaven and Bradshaw. Fuck. But so is Kane too for that fact at least on a bike.

So what happened Reno?

Well just as there go flying passed this little hot dog stand Bradshaw and Kane go flying passed Jeff on the left and Heaven comes flying up on the right. They have been racing on and off for about the last thirty minutes or so. 

Shit let me guess Reno a cop was sitting in the hot dog stand?

Well close big bother but it wasn't one it was three. And Heaven goes and pulls a damn wheelie on her cycle jus as another one is passing the other way.

Fuck. Did they flag them all?

I the one of Stone Cold Steve Austin " Hell Yes ".

Shit. Vince and Linda are going to love this.

Yeah well we are all pulling over though something tells me that the Police are not going to like it.

Well just stay were you can see Heaven.

I will Frank. I've got to go. I'll give you a call when we reach the house.

Ok Reno. Tell Heaven to stop pulling stunt on that damn cycle of hers.

I will Frank but I think that Jazz already has.

Oh shit that's right Jazz is riding with Heaven.

Yeah but something tells me that might change because Jazz just punched Heaven in the arm. Not that Al, Lita, or Matt look too happy either.

What about the other four?

Well you know Heaven and Bradshaw.

****

* Frank starts to roar with laughter, which makes Reno laugh too. Finally Frank can speak again. *

So right now the other four are trying not to smile while getting their tickets?

****

Yep. And by the look of it the word is tickets. Oh though they are getting some very serious looks from Rob, Hunter and Taker. And Taker who just shook his finger at both Kane and Heaven looks the most pissed off too..

Good I hope he tans that little girls hid for this. Someone has got to stop her from taking so many chances with her life. Especially on that god damned machine.

Damn straight Frank. Maybe I'll tell him that you said to tan her hide for this?

You do that Reno. So no other tickets to report?

Hell in your dreams Big Brother. This is tickets two and ups for her, Kane, and Bradshaw. Plus just about everyone else has one too.

* Frank gets a real serious tone to his voice. *

What about you little brother?

* Reno laughs. *

Fuck Frank Heaven caused me to get the first ticket before we were even out of Chicago.

* This causes a big grin on Franks face. *

Now that is one that you will have to tell me in person later.

I will. I'll let you know as soon as she is in her house.

Ok Reno till then be good and try to keep her in line.

Yeah right. Ok Frank we will talk later. Hey tell Dan I will call him later too.

Ok Bye Reno.

Bye Frank.

* Frank and Reno both hang up their phone. Frank sits back in the office and puts his feet up on the desk. Reno puts his phone away and then waits for the Police to finish writing their tickets. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and let me know if It's time to hang this one up or keep it going. I have three more chapters and will be posting them shortly if you all would like them. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	99. Chapter NinetyEight

****

Chapter Ninety-Eight

* Tim is sitting in his office after Johnman brought Moore up to sign his papers for his suspension and then took him all the way to the front gate. After he left Tim called Bob but got Jon instead. So here he is sitting and thinking about Paulie and what he over heard Moore talking about. All of a sudden Robert's and Johnman are standing in front of Time which makes him jump. *

Shit. Don't you two guys know to knock before coming in?

* This causes both men to laugh at Tim. *

Hey Tim we did knock about a dozen or so times. As a matter of fact you where even buzzed.

Oh Really? Sorry I guess that I was just to deep in thought.

Yeah I would say so. About Moore?

Oh so Johnman told you about what happened?

Yeah Tim matter of fact he said that Moore finally brought out the Twister in you.

Yeah Roberts he did. He had been pushing to see it for awhile now.

So how long was he down for?

You didn't tell him Johnman?

No Boss. I figured that I would let you tell him that yourself.

* This causes Roberts to turn toward Tim and smile. *

So Tim? How long was Moore down for?

Well you do have to remember that the twister has been retired for almost seven years now.

Ok so then how long? Ten minutes? Twenty? Thirty? 

* Tim gets a big grin on his face. *

Damn it Tim don't leave me in suspense how long already? I know that the Twister is getting up there is age but tell me?

* Tim gets an even bigger grin on his face. Right then the cell phone in Tim's pocket rings. He pulls it out and sees that the number is Bob's. He looks up at Roberts who is eagerly waiting for Tim to tell him. Tim flips the phone on and starts to bring it up to his lips. But he stops long enough to tell Roberts what he wants to hear. *

Three hours Roberts. Now sit down you two why I take this call. Hey Bob.

* Both men sit down smiling. *

Hi Tim what up Jon said that you called and wanted me to call you back as soon as I could?

Yeah Bob I did. Do you have Frank's number?

Donovan's?

Yeah.

No I don't but I could get it for you. If you want me too?

If you could I would really appreciate it.

Sure. But what the Hell is going on?

I had to suspend a guard today pending a full investigation. 

Who? Why? How is this going to affect that little girl?

Shit Bob the who is Moore.

Shannon big brother?

Yeah. 

Shit don't tell me that they are in Paulie's pockets?

Don't know about Shannon. He was always a good kid growing up. But Bob his brother is definitely in Paulie pocket. I caught him passing on messages to Paulie who is in the hole.

Great. Just fucking great. Hell Tim that is all the kid needs is someone else in the WWF in Paulie's pockets.

Shit I know Bob but that's not even every thing or fuck even everyone either.

No? Who the hell else?

Well Bob from what I over heard The Big Show is one of the men Paulie has in his pocket.

Fuck that right he discovered The Big Show when he first started. Anyone else?

I'm sure that there is but I don't know who that would be. But Paulie also knows that Frank is there. Plus that Molly and Heaven got into a fight in the pit after the show ended too.

Really? Shit I bet that he is pissed about that.

Yep he sure the hell is. And from what I heard Heaven kicked the shit out of Molly who got suspended for a few days too.

* At the mention of this Bob laughs and Roberts and Johnman hi five each other. This causes Tim to smile. *

That's my girl. Hell Tim I'll have to make sure that I tell Quake and Spitfire this before they leave tonight.

Quake and Spitfire are leaving you?

No hell losing Heaven is going to hurt enough. They are both just going up to Michigan to visit with Heaven for a few days.

Oh. 

Yeah they are both worried about her. Especially with Paulie getting out on Friday. Hell Spit even missed throwing a fireball yesterday.

Wow now that's not like her at all.

Nope.

I know what they are feeling Bob. I really wished that I could have stopped Paulie from getting out. That fucking bastard should have done life for what he did to that little girl. Damn it.

I know Tim. Now all we can do is hope that Hunter and his friends can keep her safe.

I hope that they can Bob. So my son loved the kiss between Taker and Heaven said that he was hot.

Did he? How old is he now?

He just turned fourteen.

Wow shit I remember when he was just a little guy running around behind the sets. Well Spit was liking kiss too.

Yeah I figured that she would. So do I take it then that Taker and Kane my old friends will be watching her ass too?

You know them Tim?

Yeah but I didn't realize it till I sat down and watched them with Heaven. They are bothers who went by different names when they started. I haven't talk to them in awhile but it was them. So will they?

Oh yeah Tim they will. Especially Taker from what I'm told.

Good I'm glad to hear that. He needs some one good like Heaven in his life. Not that Bitch he was married too.

Heaven is really a good kid Tim. This Taker isn't going to hurt her is he? Or Kane?

* Why they are talking Quake and Spitfire knocks on Bob's door and comes on into his office. They sit down across from Bob's desk. They hear what Bob ask Tim about Taker. Before Tim can answer Spitfire makes a comment loud enough for Tim to hear. *

Fuck Bob if this guy Taker turns out to be an asshole Quake and me will just have to kick his ass. Because no body is going to get away with hurting Heaven again. At least not as long as I can still throw fireballs. And that goes for Big Red too.

* Tim hears this and starts to roar with laughter. Bob looks up at Spitfire and can't help but grin at her because he knows that she is serious. Quake turns to Spit. *

But I though that you wanted Heaven to fix you up with Fire-Boy?

Fucking A I do Quake but I'll burn his ass too if he messes with Hells. Matter of fact I'll send his ass and the bad ass to Hell if they hurt her.

* This starts Tim and Bob along with Quake all into a fit of laughter. They all know that she will do just that if she feels that Heaven is going to get hurt. *

Hey Bob tell her that with the way Taker was looking at her he has let that little girl into his heart. Kane too. Just like maybe she should let in Fire-Boy as Quake put it.

****

Ok Tim I will. Hey Spit Tim say's that Taker and Kane have let Heaven into their hearts. 

They better have Bob because I know that she has opened herself up to them.

Oh and Spit he thinks you should do the same with Fire-Boy.

Bob you can tell Timmy to mind his own damn business or some of my fireballs will be coming his way too.

* This causes Tim to laugh because he heard what she said. Right then Jon sticks his head into the office. *

Hey Bob are you ready to open this place up for the night?

Yes Jon. I will be right with you.

Ok Bob. Quake your girl is looking for you. Oh and Spit your on the autograph table this evening so move it both of you.

Yes Sir. Come on Quake.

Ok Spit I'm coming. 

* Both Spit and Quake get up and go to head out of the office. Bob calls out to them just before they leave. *

Hey did either one of you catch the WWF on the dish last night?

Yeah we both did Bob. Spit came over and spent the night. But man that was one hell of a match. Spit thinks it was a real grudge match.

* Tim laughs. *

Tell Quake it was Bob.

Really Tim it was?

Yeah Bob it really was matter of fact Paulie is pissed because Molly does not have to do grudge matches but accepted.

Wow. Hey Quake Tim says that Spit you were right. But even funnier was the fact that Molly jumped Heaven afterwards in the pit.

What? I hope my girl beat the hell out of her?

She sure did Quake as matter of fact she kicks the hell out of Molly.

Yeah see Bob that girl just has to get that temper going is all. Paulie better fucking be ware.

Yes Spitfire she does but we are still going to have to watch her back.

We will Bob. 

I know Quake. Hell you to better get out of here before Jon comes back. I'll talk to you both before you leave tonight.

Ok come on Spit there might be a fan or two who want's you mug shot. Though god knows why.

Funny Quake I would duck if I were you tonight.

Why?

Something tells me a fireball will be heading your way sometime tonight during our match.

BOB!

Sorry Quake you started it. Now both of you get out.

* They both leave and Tim is laughing because he knows that Spitfire will do what she said and that Quake better be on his toes. *

He better be on his toes tonight.

Yeah Tim that's for damn sure. Well I've got to go or this place is never going to open tonight.

Ok Bob.

I'll still see what I can do about getting Franks number for you.

Thanks Bob. Just give me a call if you can get it.

I will Tim. Hey Tim did the Twister come out on Moore at all?

Yeah Bob he sure the hell did bring the Twister out in me. Laid him out on the floor of the hole wing for three hours.

Hot Damn Tim three hours. Are you sure that you wouldn't like to bring the Twister out of retirement?

Sorry Bob but I like being with my family. Any way is she enough for you to handle?

Yes that is true but if you ever change your mind let me know.

You'll be the first one I let know Bob.

All right then I'll talk to you later Tim.  


Ok Bob bye.

Bye Tim.

* Tim and Bob both hand up their phones. Bob gets up and heads out of his office. Tim turns back to Roberts and Johnman who are both still waiting. *

Sorry about that guys. Now where were we?

No problem Tim. It sounded like Bob gave you something to laugh about?

Actually Roberts it was one of his wrestlers who goes by the name of Spitfire. 

What did she say?

Well what she said Johnman is that if Taker or Kane hurt Heaven she is going to kick their asses.

Hell Tim does she know that these guys are both almost seven footers?

Hell yes Johnman she knows how big they are.

But she is still going to take them on?

Yep Roberts she is.

Hell Tim then is she crazy?

Most likely yes but then that is the way that I taught her to be.

You taught he Tim?

Hell yes Roberts. That is my baby sister where talking about.

****

* Roberts picks up the picture off of Tim's desk and points to Spitfire. *

Her? Your baby sister that I met?

Yeah man her.

Hell them for Taker and Kane's health I hope they don't hurt this Heaven.

Me too Roberts because that little sister of mine is nuts when she gets pissed off.

* All three men start to laugh. *

Hey I was going to wait to see Paulie to tomorrow but I think I want to go and let him know about Moore. 

Hell Tim he has been pissing up a storm all day because Moore hasn't come back to see him since this morning.

Good then Roberts I think it's time we tell him that Moore is suspended.

Can we come too?

Hell yes Johnman.

* All three men laugh. They get up and head out of Tim's office. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I am writing on a whole bunch of my stories so please be patience. But let me know if you like what you are reading. And a special thank you to those of you who Review all of my stories and are so kind by reviewing. And have talked me out of not quitting my writing. Thanks for the words of encouragement. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	100. Chapter NinetyNine

****

Chapter Ninety-Nine

* After Bradshaw, Kane, Heaven and Jeff all get their tickets everyone heads on a few more miles down the road. They all pull into the parking lot of Sally's Diner. Lita and Matt both reach over Jeff and grabs for the keys as soon as he stopped the car. Jazz gets off the back of Heavens cycle and punches her in the arm. Al does the same thing to Bradshaw as soon as he gets off the bike. Taker gets off his cycle and walks over to where Kane is still sitting on his. As he reaches Kane he reaches out and smacks him hard in the back of the head. Hunter, Chyna, Rob, Christian, Edge, and X-Pac all walk over to the others. After Taker hits Kane in the back of the head he walks over to where Heaven has parked her cycle. He walks up to Heaven just as she flips her leg over her cycle to stand up. Taker reaches out and quickly grabs Heaven and swings her up and over his shoulder. He then quickly brings his hand down on her ass none to gently a few times. This cause everyone mouth to drop open except for Reno who was coming up behind everyone. Taker then quickly flips Heaven off his shoulder so that he can see her face. *

Little girl if I ever see you pull another stunt like that again I will tan your damn ass to you can't sit for a week. Understand?

* Rob shots Bradshaw a look that says he would like to take Takers head off. But Bradshaw just shakes his head no. Heaven stands there stone face and silent. *

I asked you if you understand little girl? Or do you need to feel a few more to understand what I am saying?

* Heaven looks into Takers eyes and sees that she frightened him with her stunt with Jeff. This brings tears to her eyes. She didn't even think about scaring anyone or for that fact she didn't even think that anyone would care. Tears slowly start to leak out of her eyes and down her cheeks. *

I.. I understand. I'm sorry Taker. I really didn't think about what I was doing.

* Taker looks at her and realizes that she is telling the truth. *

Well darling next time you better think before you go pulling wheelies in front of a moving car. Especially one that the Hardy Boy is driving.

Ok.

* Heaven turns and looks over at Jazz. *

Sorry Jazzy.

* Jazz grabs Heaven in a loose headlock. *

Do another wheelie with me on the back of that damn bike and you will be. Cool?

Cool.

* Jazz goes to release her put changes her mind. She gently drags her over to where Bradshaw is standing. Jazz then reaches up and grabs Bradshaw in one arm around his neck. *

Oh and Bradshaw egg her into something like that again and I will beat the hell out of you too. I mean isn't it bad enough that you taught her how to do that shit when you taught her to ride. Understand?

* Bradshaw quickly twist out of Jazz arm and turns around and right into Takers hand which he puts on Bradshaw neck like he is going to choke slam him. *

Boy she asked you if you understood? Because if not let me set the record straight. If any one eggs her into pulling another dumb stunt like that I will teach you a lesson. Right after I tan her ass for her. Oh and brother that goes for you too. 

* Taker looks over at Kane without letting go of Bradshaw. Kane looks down at the ground because he knows that Taker is telling him the truth. He also knows that Taker is right because what they did was really dumb. *

Good being that no one made any comment I'm going to assume that I made my point.

* With that Taker lets go of Bradshaw neck. He then looks over at Jazz who still has Heaven in a loose headlock. *

And now Jazzy if you would mind I would like my little one back unharmed of course.

Can't I just harm her a little bit?

What for Jazzy?

How about Taker for the fact that you too are now calling me Jazzy?

* This causes everyone to laugh. Jazz looks down at Heaven and tries to look menacing. *

Sorry girl but that is my little girl that you are messing with. So unless you would like a quick lesson on what happens to people who mess with my things. I would let go of Heaven and quickly too.

* Jazz looks over at Taker and can see that he is only half playing. Jazz quickly lets go of Heaven and then gently push her into Takers direction. Taker reaches out and quickly 

draws Heaven into his arms. He then leans down and whispers into her ear. *

Mad at me little one?

* Heaven doesn't answer him because she has her face buried into Takers chest. He moves her backwards so that he can see into her face. He sees that she is crying. He draws her in tighter and kisses her on the top of the head. Kane and Bradshaw can also see that she is crying. *

So let's go and get something to eat because I'm hungry.

Me too Bradshaw.

Hell Hunter you're always.

That is right Christian us growing boys need lots of food.

Yeah Hunter and some of us are growing more then others.

* X-Pac moves his hand in an outward motion meaning that Hunter is getting fat. Hunter turns just in time to see him do it. *

Keep it up X-Pac and I may just have to get Kane to give you a sample about Respect. 

Yeah right Hunter but first you have to catch me. And Hell we know that the big freaking machine can't touch me.

* Hunter goes to reach out and grab for X-Pac but he ducks under Hunters out stretched arm. He runs right into Kane who grabs him and lifts him up over his head. * 

Now what was that little man? I can't what?

Shit Kane I was just kidding. 

Really well you know what I still owe you for the other day. Right?

Jeff help me and I will help you get the keys back for Lita.

* Jeff stops to think about it and if he should go up against Kane to save X-Pac. All of a sudden a grin spreads across his face. *

Ok I'll help you but you better help me.

I will.

* Jeff runs up to Kane and makes a flying grab for X-Pac legs causing Kane to almost drop him. Kane releases X-Pac so that he can make a grab for Jeff. He misses Jeff. X-Pac grabs Jeff and they both run for the door of the diner. As they run pass Lita they grab her purse where Jeff had seen her put the keys to the car. She takes off after them dragging Matt behind her. Everyone else starts to make his or her way to the diner. Kane drops back and walks next to Taker who still has his arms around Heaven who is now facing forward. Reno is walking on the other side of Taker. Taker glance over at Kane who is looking at Heaven and frowning. Finally Kane reaches out and stops Taker from walking he then leans down and looks into Heavens face. *

Hey little one I guess that neither one of us did too much thinking out there earlier. Sorry.

* Heaven looks up at Kane and starts to cry. After a moment she starts to talk. *

No Kane it's not your fault. I'm sorry see I never cared because no one ever cared before either. I'm sorry that because of me Taker got mad at you. I'm the one who fucked it up not you.

* Kane and Taker along with Reno can tell that this is how Heaven is really feeling. *

I told you I would cause you nothing but trouble. I'm sorry.

* Heaven turns away but Kane reaches over and turns Heaven back around to face him. *

Heaven what you Bradshaw Rainbow Bright and me did was stupid. But it's not something that can't be forgiven either. Right Bro.

Right Bro. Hell Heaven I just got scared that I was going to lose you or Kane is all. Please just don't do it again. 

I won't Taker. 

Good because if you do then I will have to warm your ass but good. And what do you have to say little brother.

Yeah me either. Sorry Taker. 

Ok now that we have that settled Heaven can I kiss you?

* Heaven turns around and looks up at Taker with a surprised look in her eyes. *

You still want to kiss me?

* Taker is taken aback by Heaven's question and the surprised look in her eyes. *

Hell Heaven I told you girl that you were mine now. 

But you're mad at me?

* Taker gently takes Heaven chin in his hand so that he can look into her eyes. *

Little one I maybe upset with you darling and the fact that you took a chance on your life but I still love you. That doesn't stop just because we don't agree on something. I told you and I will keep telling you Heaven that you stole my soul and heart the first time that I seen you. Hell if you hadn't stole my heart I would have killed Jeff that day.

You stole mine too Taker. Like no one else ever had. 

* With this said Taker grabs Heaven pulling her to him. He then leans down and takes her lips in a kiss that leaves no mistaking to the fact that she is his or the fact that he is hers. Everyone else had gone into the diner. Chyna and Jazz pulled Rob into the place. After a few more moments of kissing Kane reaches out and grabs Heaven pulling her away from Taker and the kiss. He then pulls her into his own arms. Taker looks up at Kane and raises an eyebrow. *

Kane?

Hey Bro I just want to steal a hug and kiss from this little girl. She stole my heart too you know. 

Ok but Kane don't think that you can do that any time that you want. She is my little girl.

* Kane leans down and hugs and kisses Heaven gently on the lips. After a second Taker reaches back over and pulls Heaven back into his arms. He turns her around so that they can walk but not before smiling at her and see the love that she has for him. He pulls her backwards and gently kisses her on the top of the head. Heaven all of a sudden looks over at Reno who hasn't said anything. *

So I suppose that you are going to tell Frank what I did?

Hells he was on the phone with me when you did it.

Oh.

* Kane and Taker are quiet while Heaven and Reno talk. *

So are you going to make this hard on me Hells?

I might Reno. You know that it isn't going to matter.

****

Hey kid he's not going to get you. We are all going to make sure of that.

Whatever. 

No Heaven not whatever. What he did was wrong and if he evens tries to get near you we will make sure that he doesn't.

You know Reno that is the same thing that my Dad said to me the day that he and Mom died. Died because they were coming to get me because I was scared. I don't want that to happen to ...

* Reno leans over and hugs Heaven and then whispers into her ear. *

Hey Hells I'm going to watch their back too. I not going to let Paulie take another thing you love from you. Neither is Frank. So you can make it hard on me or easy. But either way I've got a job to do and damn it I'm going to do just that. 

* Reno gently kisses her on the cheek then pulls back so that he can see in her face. She can tell that he is serious. She then mouths to him that he better be watching over them too. He nods his head that he will watch over them too. *

So which is it going to be? Are you going to make it easy on me or hard?

* Taker goes to answer for her but Kane reaches out and puts his hand on Takers arm. Heaven looks over at Reno and then over at Kane who smiles down at her. She then look up at Taker who's heart almost feels as if it is going to burst every time his girl looks at him. They are almost to the door when Heaven looks back over at Reno. *

Reno you can stay at the house if you want. But Reno I'm not going to change my life just so it will be easy. Whatever is going to happen will happen. I mean shit...

Kid..

No Reno right now I'm hungry and all the rest will be whatever it is.

Hey you two you heard my girl she said that she was hungry so lets go darling. 

* As they walk into the dinner Taker, Kane and Reno all give each other a look that say's that they are going to have to watch over this little one but good. They also know that she is going to be a handful at times too. Taker and Kane both know that they are going to have to be very careful with how they handle her in the future. Kane grabs the door and holds it for them to enter. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I hope this chapter is ok but I was having trouble getting things how I wanted them. If it isn't any good Sorry. Maybe I need to stop doing this at four o'clock in the morning. Hope that you enjoy. But please let me know because I am having my doubts about this one. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	101. Chapter One Hundred

****

Chapter One Hundred 

* Moore went from getting suspended to the bar right around the corner from the prison. He has sat there for the last couple of hours slowly getting drunk. Finally he has drank enough to get up the nerve to do what he should have done hours ago. Moore reaches into his pocket for his cell phone. He quickly dials Andy's cell phone number. Andy picks it up on the third ring. *

Hello.

Hey Andy.

Moore?

Yeah.

What the hell is wrong now?

Well for on thing Tim just fucking put me on suspension into he can run a complete and full investigation. The he is hoping that I will do time. Shit Andy I can not do time.

Fuck ok Moore start from the beginning. What the hell happened?

* Moore reaches forward and takes a drink of his beer. He then starts to tell Andy what happened. *

Ok well first of all Paulie had a fit to see me. So I sneaked off the desk and was standing in the hallway talking to him. When Tim snuck up and stood there listening to us talking.

Fuck. And just what or who were you talking about?

Heaven for one.

What about Heaven? Shit Moore what was Paulie saying?

I don't know exactly he was just ranting like he does when it comes to her. Oh but Tim knows that Frank is there and working for the WWF.

Shit. Ok that's not to bad so what else? Come on Moore think.

He was talking about Molly. Oh and I didn't tell him about her being suspended for jumping Heaven till this morning.

What? Damn it Moore I told you to tell him about her last night.

Yeah I know but I didn't. Sorry Andy.

All right. Did Tim hear anything else?

I'm not sure. We were talking about a half-hour so I don't know when he showed up. I do think we were talking about Show and maybe even Nash. But no wait I think just Show.

Ok.

Shit Andy what I'm I going to do?

Just keep it together. I will look into seeing what Tim can so about this if anything.

Ok Andy. Tim did say that if anything happens to Heaven that he would do his damnest to see that that I ended up charged as an accessory.

* Andy is silent. This is making Moore nervous. Finally Moore can't take it. *

Andy? Fuck can he do that?

Moore just take it easy. Most likely Tim was just blowing off stream. 

Yeah he was in a really bad mood. Has been for a couple of weeks now.

Well see Moore just be glad that you didn't get to see the Twister then.

* Moore is silent. Andy realizes that Moore did get to see the Twister. He smiles because he would have like to have seen that. *

Moore? Did anything else happen?

NO!

Ok. Then just keep it together because it will all work out in the end.

Yeah sure. But Andy what I'm I going to do if I get fired? I mean shit I have given this prison the last twelve years of my life?

Moore let me get a hold of a friend who can look into it.

Yeah ok sure.

Moore just keep away from the prison and also away from Tim. That is in less you want to see the Twister up close.

I don't want to do that again.

* Andy almost doesn't stop himself from laughing out loud at Moore's slip of the tongue. He covers it quickly with a cough. *

Ok. Well just stay cool Moore. Oh and if you are asked anything about Paulie or his plans you don't know anything.

Yeah sure.

Moore I mean it especially if you know what good for you.

Hey Andy are you threatening me?

No Moore I'm not. I am telling you plain out that you don't want to end up on the wrong side of Paulie. Not for your sake and not for your brothers Shannon sake. 

* Moore gets a worried look on his face. All of a sudden he is worried about getting involved with Paulie. *

Andy the bastard really did do everything they say he did to that little girl?

Hell yes. Damn Moore don't tell me that you didn't realize that before now?

I though that maybe he didn't do some of it.

Shit Moore maybe you should get the fuck out of that bar and go home before you do something dumb. Oh and remember what I said don't cross Paulie.

I won't.

Good. Then I will talk to you sometime tomorrow. Oh and Moore how long did the Twister lay you out for.

* Moore sighs. *

About three hours.

Wow. Three hours and he hasn't been the Twister for how many years. Guess that he was pissed off but good.

I guess so Andy.

Moore do what I said and go home.

****

All right. Talk to you tomorrow Andy. Bye.

Bye.

* Both men hang up their cell phones. Moor downs the rest of his drink and then after throwing some money on the bar walks out. He starts to head for his car but changes his mind and grabs a cab. Andy sits back in his chair and puts his feet up on his desk. He starts smiling as he is trying to imagine the Twister laying Moore out. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. This was just a short one I needed to add. The next ones will be longer. Oh and Bingobaby your request for smut will be coming soon. I mean after all Taker is going to be sharing Heaven's room. Thank you to all of you who are reviewing. Oh and to my e-mailer once again if you don't like it then why are you reading it. Reading is your choice but how I write it is mine. Though thanks for the criticism some of it might help with defining where to take this story. Sorry if anyone else thinks this story is too long or going to slow I just can't get it any shorter.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com 


	102. Chapter One Hundred and One

****

Author Notes: Sorry it's been so long in coming but this block even had me thinking about pulling all of my story's and tossing them. Thanks to all the nice people out there who have read and review I think I have gotten though my block. Now if only my computer would work right. ( Does anyone know how to fix a key board because I am type some of my letters on an ON-Screen keyboard which sucks. ) Oh well at least I am finally getting a chapter up right. And who knows I might get something wrote on some of my other ones soon. 

Chapter One-O-One

* By the time that Taker, Heaven, Kane and Reno get into the diner everyone else is seated at some tables in the back that were pushed together. Heaven sees that a waitress is already starting to take orders. Standing next to her is an older woman. She is talking to Rob who is smiling at her. All of a sudden the older woman turns around when she senses that Heaven is a little bit behind her. A wide grin crosses the older woman's face and is mirrored on Heavens. She doesn't miss that Heaven and the tall man next to her are holding hands. *

Well I'll be damned. The wayward child returns.

Hey Aunt Sally.

Hey Aunt Sally? That's all that I get from you? Heaven Hell-end Darkside get your goddamn ass over here so that I can give you a hug girl. And then a god damn good spanking for staying away so long.

* Rob starts to laugh till Sally turns toward him giving him the evil eye. She then points a Rob and then Bradshaw. * 

Rob you young man just made my shit list too. And John Bradshaw you better get that grin off your face because you're not to far behind him either.

* Bradshaw roars with laughter. Rob looks at Sally and tries to put on an innocent look on his face. *

Me? Aunt Sally what the hell did I do?

Well young man first you came in here and hugged and kissed me. 

Yes ma'am I did do that.

Yes but you didn't even thin to tell me that your baby sister who I haven't seen or heard from in god knows when is back with you.

Oh that. Shit I forgot that she was here. Maybe if she had come in with the nice people I would have remembered her.

Robert?

* Rob gets up with a grin and comes around the table to stand in front of Sally with his back to Heaven. Bradshaw sees the grin spread across Heaven face and chuckles softly. He knows that Rob should never have turned his back to Heaven. Especially after making 

that nice people crack. *

But Aunt Sally I though that I was all ways your favorite one any way? I didn't think that old Hells being back would even matter that much. I mean after all you have the great RVD right here.

* Rob does the thumb thing while he says RVD. He also doesn't see that Heaven has pulled her hand out of Takers. She then quickly and silently moves up behind Rob. She gives Sally a quick smile and a wink. Sally turns back to Rob. *

Now Rob why do you think that you would be my favorite?

Well Aunt Sally I am cuter, sweeter, kinder, and have less of a temper.

Is that all Rob?

Oh no. Do you remember that summer that we both worked for you here?

Yes Rob I do remember that summer. That's the summer that your Dad took your Mom on that vacation to Japan for the summer. 

Right.

Ok but then what does that has to do with you being my favorite?

Well you remember that night that you caught Cousin Jimmy and me drunk?

* Sally stops for a second and then frowns at Rob. * 

You remember right Aunt Sally?

Yes I do. But?

But you didn't tell my Mom and Dad.

No I punished you and your cousin myself.

Right I remember. But when I slipped and told you that Heaven had been drunk a few days before you went and called Mom and Dad right away.

* A quick look of anger passes over Heavens face. All of a sudden Heaven gives Rob a push and then jumps on his back. She locks one hand around his neck and grabs his nose with the other hand. She pinches it as hard as she can. She then lets out with a few choice swear words. *

You goddamn mother fucking bastard. You sold me out. My own big brother and you fucking sold me out. I got a fucking three months grounding for that. Plus I couldn't even go and see the Von Erich family wrestle. 

* Rob tries to reach back and grab Heaven so that he can get her off his back. This doesn't work and Heaven tightens her hold on him pinching his nose even harder. Sally smiles at Rob and shakes her head. *

Shit Aunt Sally I thought that you and Uncle James told her that I had slipped?

No Rob we never did tell her. As a matter of fact we didn't tell her because we figured that she would beat the hell out of you. Especially when your parents took her wrestling show away from her too.

* Heaven who is still on Rob's back leans forward and closer to his ear. She hisses loudly into his ear. *

Oh big brother if I remember correctly too you got to go in my place. Fuck you even got to use my V.I.P. pass. Which is how you met the Von Erich family.

Fuck Heaven I'm really sorry. I .. um... Oh shit I really thought that you knew that it was me who ratted you out.

Nope. But I do now so big brother plan on feeling some pain.

* Heaven quickly swings around Rob's body and somehow takes Rob off his feet. After a brief struggle Heaven ends up on top of him. He has reached back and has gotten a hold of her hair. She has gotten a couple of quick punches in and then grabs his nose again. This causes some of the wrestlers mouths to drop open. Bradshaw starts roaring with laughter. *

Let me go Heaven.

Not on your fucking life big brother. Not to you pay for selling me out. Fucker.

* Heaven takes her other hand and starts to tickle Rob. He starts to laugh and squirm around on the floor. He is still pulling her hair and none too lightly. Sally shakes her head and then looks over at Bradshaw. *

John Bradshaw I don't suppose that you would stop them before Rob gets his ass kicked? Or before they damage my diner?

Nope sorry Sally. 

Not even for a piece of my homemade chocolate cake?

Nope. And for that I'm sorry. Matter of fact I think Rob deserves to get his ass kicked by Heaven. He shouldn't ever sell out his little sister. Nor should he tell her what to do or who.

* Bradshaw say's that last part so softly that Sally almost misses it. Sally look back down at Heaven then quickly at Bradshaw. He smiles and winks over at her and then smiles at Taker. Taker grins back at Bradshaw and then looks down at Heaven with love in his eyes. No one misses the look including Sally. Heaven is still getting the best of Rob. Finally Rob can't take it anymore and pulls Heaven hair hard. She ends up on her back next to him. Rob jumps on her and starts to tickle her. Heaven gets one of her hands free and punches Rob in the stomach. He groans and goes to grab her hand so that he can pin it down. She gets his hand to her mouth somehow and then bites it. Everyone groans and Rob jumps. All of a sudden Rob is picks up and off of Heaven. She looks up and right into Takers crystal green eyes as he bends down and picks her up off the floor. He kisses her and then turns her toward Rob who Kane has a hold of. Heaven realizes that Kane was the one who picked him up off of her. She looks up at Kane who smiles at her. Sally is watching with interest. *

I told you little girl your not alone here. Right?

* Heaven just smiles over at Kane. *

I said right Heaven?

Yeah Kane. You're right.

Good. Now little one you need to just remember that. Because if not you and I are going to be having a talk. Got it?

* Heaven is silent and looks down at the ground till Taker gently smacks her on the ass causing her to look up into his eyes. She lets out a small sigh. *

You better answer him little girl or else all three of us will be having that talk. Understand me?

Yeah Taker I understand.

See Kane she understands. And you know Heaven that you're not alone here right?

Right. Because I've got my giants to help me. No matter what some people have to say about that.

Yes you do darling.

* Taker looks at Rob and then quickly leans over and kisses Heaven. Kane clears his throat and then looks down menacing at Rob. *

Kane?

Rob?

Are you going to let me go?

I don't know. I told all of you that no one is going to pick on either one of my partners. So Heaven darling what do you think I should do to him?

* Rob gives a big gulp and then smiles over at Heaven. Then looks up at Kane. *

Come on Kane you and I have been friend's longer then she's been your partner.

Oh so then you think that I should just turn my back on her? Your own little sister? The same one that you sold out some years ago?

Yes. Oh shit I mean no. Fuck I'm not going to win this one I'm I Kane?

* Kane smiles over at Heaven. *

Nope Rob you aren't. So now Heaven what do you think I or should I say we should do about Rob?

* Heaven grins up at Kane and then at Taker. She then walks over to Rob. Rob sees that Heaven has a funny look in her eye. Bradshaw also notices it and takes a deep breath. Heaven quickly draws back her fist and punches Rob hard in the stomach. Rob groans and a few people flinch. She then smiles up at Kane. *

I think that should handle it for now Kane. Thanks.

* Kane lets go of Rob. Heaven then looks at Rob who is watching her. *

Oh and big brother that wasn't for selling me out when we were younger either. That was for the comment about coming in with the nice people. And for last night too. I warned you this morning. Remember?

* Rob looks at Heaven and knows that she is deadly serious. *

Yeah Kid I remember.

Good because keep it up big brother and that won't be anything. Also get used to the fact that I'm Takers for as long as he wants me to be. And also that I am part of the Brothers of Destruction till they want me gone. I love you big brother but stay the fuck out of my personal life if you can't handle the way that I want to live it.

* Everyone is silent. Kane leans over a to Heaven. *

Nice punch. Remind me not to ever get on your bad side. 

Ok big red I will. And Kane thank-you.

Anytime little girl. Anytime at all.

* Heaven gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. She then turns and walks over to Sally and gives her a hug and a kiss and receives some back in return. Sally can see the sadness in her eyes. *

Heaven it's good to see you back in Michigan.

Thank you Aunt Sally. It's nice to be coming home.

So are you on vacation Heaven?

No I'm not with the WC anymore. As of this past Friday I signed a contract with the WWF.

* Sally screeches and hugs Heaven to her. *

OH my god you finally did it. I am so proud of you. So when is your debut?

Actually it was Monday.

Really?

Yep. As a matter of fact that is why I'm heading home. We have a whole weekend of shows up in Battle Creek. All of these guys wrestle with the WWF.

All?

Yes Aunt Sally all. Matter of fact Kane and Taker here are my partners. 

* Heaven turns to Kane and Taker who walk over to her. Rob has gone and sat back down. *

Aunt Sally I would like you to meet Kane my protector and Taker his brother and my...

Her boy friend.

* Heaven smiles up at him. Sally glances over at Rob who is frowning. *

My boy friend. Kane, Taker my godmother Aunt Sally.

* Sally sticks her hand out and shakes hands with both men. *

Kane, Taker it's nice to meet you both. 

Nice to meet you too Ma'am.

No sorry Kane but everyone calls me Aunt Sally. 

* She smiles at him. *

Aunt Sally then it's nice to meet you.

* She then turns to Taker. *

And that goes for you too Taker.

Well thank you Aunt Sally. Would you join us for a bite to eat?

Thank you Taker I would like that. Heaven why don't you all sit down and let Lisa here finish taking your orders. Heaven, Bradshaw and Rob same as always?

Yes Aunt Sally at least for me. Heaven?

Hell Rob you know it. And hell you should know that you don't even have to ask Bradshaw.

That's right. 

Good then Heaven gentleman please sit down.

* Heaven sits down between Taker and Kane and across from Bradshaw. Aunt Sally sits down between Bradshaw and Rob across from Taker. * 

So Aunt Sally what would you recommend for a starving man. 

* Sally looks over to Taker and then at Heaven. *

Heaven what would you recommend?

You have to ask Aunt Sally? See Taker my Aunt Sally's diner is known for the best-fried steaks all over the state.

Are they that good Heaven?

Yep Taker they really are that good. That is what Rob, Bradshaw and I'm having.

Well then I will have to try it. Kane?

Me to bro.

* Everyone decides to try it. Sally laughs.*

Well then in that case I better go and help your Uncle James in the kitchen. But I am going to come back out and join you all shortly. And before you even ask Heaven I will bring Uncle James with me.

Good. I've missed you both.

We have missed you too child. God it is so good to see you going home. 

* There are tears in Sally eyes. She walks around and hugs Heaven once more. *

Aunt Sally?

Yes Taker?

Maybe you could tell us some stories about Heaven and Rob?

Yes Taker I could.

Aunt Sally? You wouldn't?

Wouldn't I Heaven?

* With that said Aunt Sally hugs and kisses Heaven once more and then Rob. She then heads back towards the kitchen. Everyone one just starts talking and goofing around. Heaven and Taker are holding hands. All of a sudden a big man comes running out of the kitchen. He sees Heaven and Rob. He winks at Rob and then comes up behind Heaven and picks her up right out of her chair. He sets her down on her feet long enough to turn her around so that he can look at her. She starts cry so he hugs her to him quickly as tears start to fall from his own eyes. He kisses her on the top of the head. *

Damn little bit it really is you. I couldn't believe it when Sally told me that you where out here. Your finally home darling.

* Heaven can't talk but just shakes her head yes. Rob gets up and walks around the table where he get pulled into the hug that Uncle James has Heaven in. *

It's about damn time that you two are both back home. Your Parents would want it that way Heaven.

* Finally Heaven has quit crying enough so that she can speak. *

I know Uncle James.

Good because this is where you should all ways be. Now I want to talk more but am sure that all of your friends are hungry so let me get back to the kitchen. But then I will join you along with your Aunt Sally.

Ok Uncle James.

Rob why don't you come with me for a moment because I have a new phone number for you from James Junior.

* Rob looks at Uncle James who is still holding both of them. He can tell that Uncle James wants to talk to him alone. *

Sure I would love to get a hold of Cousin Jimmy while we are in town.

Good then Heaven sit back down with your friends and Rob comes with me. OH but Heaven I want to meets all of these people just as soon as I get you all your food.

All Right Uncle James.

* Uncle James lets go of Heaven who sits back down between Taker and Kane. Rob follows Uncle James back to the kitchen. Taker leans over and after gently wiping the tears off of Heavens face he kisses her gently. He then goes back to holding her hand while he has a conversation with Kane and Bradshaw about the up coming story lines and belt contenders. Heaven sits there quietly in her own world. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review because I really need to know if I am over my writers block or if I am forcing it and that this is just junk. It only took months to write it so please be honest. LOL And thanks to all who are reading and reviewing.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	103. Chapter One Hundred and Two

****

Chapter One-O-Two

* As soon as Uncle James and Rob get back to the kitchen James turns toward Rob. Aunt Sally who was running around the kitchen starting everyone food comes over to them. She hugs Rob once more and then goes into James arms. Both looking at Rob waiting for him to start talking. Rob looks at them both with sadness in his eyes. Finally Uncle James starts to talk. *

She looks like shit. And I don't mean because she is bruised up either. Though I also don't like the fact that she looks like she was someone punching bag either.

Yeah I know Uncle James. The face happened at work. Most of it was an accident.

Most of it.

Yeah Aunt Sally most of it. Some of it was a fight in the pit with another wrestler.

Did Heaven kick her ass like you and Bradshaw taught her?

* A sad look crosses Rob's face, which isn't missed by either his Aunt or Uncle. * 

Rob what's wrong honey? Where is Molly on this trip?

Shit Aunt Sally...

Robert what is going on?

Molly is the one that Heaven got into a fight with. 

Why? I mean Heaven didn't like her or what?

FUCK! Uncle James Molly is Paulie sister.

* A look of shock and fear crosses Sally and James face. Everyone is quit for a few seconds. Finally James breaks the silence. *

Are you sure Rob? I mean did she know that Heaven was your sister?

No and I didn't know who she was either. But she did know that Heaven was coming to the WWF because Paulie lawyer told her. So I ended it with Molly and told her that Paulie better stay the hell away from Heaven. 

Robbie I'm sorry.

We know how much you loved her. 

Yeah Aunt Sally I did love her. I think that she loved me too? She jumped Heaven in the pit last night.

How is Heaven handling all of this?

Uncle James...

Please Rob tell us the truth.

Shit, Aunt Sally, Uncle James she not doing real good right now. She figures that she ruined my life and then that Paulie is going to come after her. She's on the edge and I'm not so sure that we are going to be able to stop her this time.

Why not Rob? I mean she is finally coming home and that has got to be a good thing? Right?

Yeah Aunt Sally it should be but....

* Tears spring to Rob's eyes. Sally walks over to Rob and hugs him. *

Rob son what is it?

Uncle James did you know that the day that Mom and Dad died that they were rushing to Heaven?

* James looks at Sally and then over at Rob. *

Your Aunt Sally didn't but yes Rob I did. Your Dad had called me to tell me that Heaven had called him hysterical and that she was talking about running again. Something about Paulie maybe getting a new trial. 

Why didn't you tell me?

Well Rob I didn't tell you because I had talked with Heaven and she said that it didn't matter that something had changed. She also told me that she would talk to you about the fact that they were heading to her.

Fuck. Damn it Uncle James she lied to you. 

What do you mean Rob?

First of all she never talked to me. Hell for that fact she completely blames herself for Mom and Dad getting killed. For as she puts it taking Mom and Dad from me. 

* Sally covers her mouth and tears quickly come to her eyes. James turns a pale white. * 

She wishes that I never had found her in time at the rest stop.

Oh my God Rob...

Yeah Aunt Sally. And worst of all she really means it. Plus Paulie did get a new trial, which she went through alone. The fucking bastard won too. 

* Sally starts to cry, which cause James to take a hold of her and hug her tight. He looks Rob straight in the eye. *

What do you mean Rob?

They lowered the charge to bodily endangerment because of some trouble with the evidence. He will be out of prison on Friday because of good behavior and time served.

FUCK! And when the hell did you find this out? And why the hell are we just hearing about it?

Uncle James the reason that you are just hearing about it is because Bradshaw and I just found out two day's ago when I got a call from a Utah cop who was looking for a way to get in contact with Heaven. 

Have you talked to her about it?

A little Aunt Sally but she not talking a whole lot. Said that it doesn't matter any way that someday he's going to get her just like he said he would.

God no. We can't let that happen.

No Aunt Sally and where not going to let that happen either.

Maybe her and Bradshaw can get back together and then he can protect her?

Oh James I didn't tell you that when she came in her that she was holding the hand of one of the wrestlers out there.

Rob?

Yeah Uncle James she is involved with Taker. 

Taker? Rob? Something tells me that you don't like this guy?

No Uncle James I don't. I think that in the end he is going to hurt Heaven. 

Have you told Heaven this?

Yeah.

And?

And Aunt Sally you heard her she basically told me to say the hell out of her personal life.

Yes Rob I did hear her tell you that along with a nice punch to the gut. I also heard her say something about you deserving it?

Hell I deserve a lot worst Aunt Sally. I got drunk last night and said something that I shouldn't have. I hurt her pretty bad last night. So bad that she would have run if it wasn't for Kane.

Rob...I. Shit if she runs it's going to be hell to find her again.

Yeah Uncle James I know that why Reno is riding with us.

I thought that, that was him. But why is he with you? What else has happen?

Well first Uncle James someone came after Heaven the night that she joined the WWF. He smacked her around and tried to rape her. 

Tried?

Yes. Something stopped him. Taker and Kane became her protectors that night and she has been with them ever since.

Well Rob then maybe you are wrong about him? I mean they were protective of her even out there with you.

Maybe Aunt Sally. Oh and she does have another protector of sorts with the WWF.

Who?

Frank Donovan. The WWF hired him as head of Security. Also to watch over Heaven.

Well now with the way that Frank felt about Heaven that could be a good thing. I gather then that is also why Reno is around?

Yes Uncle James that is why Reno here.

Why is she letting him this close without any trouble?

Well Aunt Sally Taker and Kane talked her into letting him ride with us.

Well then I'm sorry Rob he can't be all that bad. Plus I seen the love in her eyes when she looked at him earlier. Something that I haven't seen in her eyes since it happened and her and Bradshaw broke up.

* Rob looks at Aunt Sally and slowly shakes his head yes. *

Plus she has got you to look after her.

Yeah Uncle James she does. Plus that whole group will be watching over her.

Good then she should be safe. That is in less that she kills you first. Or if they do because you are in hear talking and we don't get their food. Now get the hell out of my kitchen so that I can get back to work.

Ok Uncle James. I will see you and Aunt Sally out there.

All right Rob. Oh and Rob you make sure that you keep a good watch on her too.

I will.

* Rob hugs Aunt Sally and then shakes hands with Uncle James. He then heads back out into the restaurant. James hugs and kisses Sally and then starts getting the food together. Sally wipes her eyes on the back of her hand and then goes back out to help Lisa get the rest of the drinks and soup. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I think being that I am over my block being I have wrote something for everything except my Mary Sues. Also check out my story that I am writing with KazzaXtreme under the name ShanevsTaker. It is a slash or at least will be one day.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com 


	104. Chapter One Hundred and Three

****

Chapter One-O-Three

* Kevin and Big Show had gotten off of their plane in Battle Creek Michigan. They grab their luggage and then walk through the airport stopping in the airport bar where they will wait the half hour till Scott's and Sara's plane get in from Richmond North Carolina. They then will quickly take Scott and Sara to the hotel where they will keep them till their meeting with the McMahon's some time tomorrow afternoon. They go to sit down at the bar and both go to order a beer but before they can they look at each other and start laughing. *

You know Show that maybe a beer isn't the best thing to have before meeting with Hall. 

Yeah Nash I was thinking the same exact thing. Plus maybe this isn't the best place that we should be waiting for Hall and the bitch either. I hope that he didn't have anything to drink on the plane ride here.

Damn it to hell Show me too. I told Sara to make sure that he doesn't but with that bitch you just never can tell. Why don't we just go to the coffee shop and get a couple of cups of coffee to go and then go on over to the gate to wait for them to get off the plane?

Sure thing Nash man. But this isn't going to be easy with Hall back around and him not being able to drink. How the hell are we going to stop him from drinking if he wants to any way? I mean it's not like you haven't tried before. 

Shit I know that it isn't going to be easy. And damn if I know how the hell Andy expects us to do it either. Especially with him bring the bitch back with him. I wish Paulie had left Sara out of this whole thing. Hell look at all the shit she caused when she was here with Taker. And that was before she set her sights on Scott.

Yeah Kevin I know hell look what she did to you and both the brothers just because you turned her down. Though I never understood why you turned her down to begin with? She's not bad in bed and hell not to many of the guys or even the girls did turn her down.

Yeah I know that. Do you want to know why I turned her down Show?

Sure why not.

Because he really did truly love her too with everything he is. 

Huh?

Taker man. He did truly love that bitch and man I respect him if nothing else.

Yeah I guess that he must have with all the times that he forgave her. I sure the hell wouldn't have. How about you Nash?

Fuck no I wouldn't have forgiven her. I would have beaten the hell out of her the first time that I caught her cheating. Just like I did with my wife. 

Yeah me too Nash. But not Taker man he just kept on forgiving her.

Yeah I know up into he found her and Scott doing it on his hallway floor. And even then I think he would have forgiven her if she hadn't told him that he just wasn't any good in bed. 

He didn't even hit her then. 

Nope Show he never ever did. Hell let get that coffee and go on to their gate.

* They walk over to the coffee shop and order two cups of coffee to go. After they get it they head for the gate where Hall and Sara are to come in through. They find a few seats in the corner away from everyone but were they can still see the door. A few people look over to where they are sitting recognizing who they were but Show frowns at them so that no one comes over. Both men sit there in silence for a few moments. Finally Nash breaks the silence. *

Fuck.

What Nash? What wrong?

Damn it Show I think that Paulie is really in for a rude awakening when he gets out where it comes down to Heaven? 

Why man?

Why Show? Shit weren't you paying attention to what she has been doing these last forty-eight hours? And I mean in and out of the ring too.

Yeah I know that she has really handled her self well. She's not what I had expected Nash how about you?

Hell no not what I expected either. Damn the way that Paulie and Andy talked this was going to be a fucking piece of cake. I mean they had me believing that she was a weak little scared thing that wouldn't fight back when I went after her. Not the little hell cat that she has turned out to be. I thought that it was going to be easy.

Yeah well hell we both know that, that isn't going to happen. Especially after she let you know that she knew that it was you the other night. And then called you a dumb blond and gave you that message for Paulie. 

* This causes Nash to laugh out loud. *

Like I said she is going to be one hell of a little hellcat. Plus to say nothing of the fact that she then sent the message to Sara about it being her yard and property. Shit Show and then Taker...

I know Nash I just can't believe that Taker let her get away calling him her property. 

Me either Show but then look at the way he grinned when she did. Hell this is not going to all go the way that Paulie wants.

No something tells me that it won't Nash. But you did spook her and weather she wants to admit it or not she is afraid of you too. 

Yeah I know that she is but damn it I hate the fact that of all people she is ending up with Kane and Taker. I mean Bradshaw and Rob was bad enough but those two along with their friends are going to be trouble big time. And getting close to her isn't going to be an easy job either.

Shit yeah I know it just got a lot harder. I wish we weren't going to have to go against them two either. Though I will admit I had fun going a round with Kane in the pit last night. I still owe him for the broken arm that he did the night he found me in the locker room with Sara.

Yep I know that you do Show but think about it this way it could have been Taker instead of Kane that night

That true and then something tells me that I would have ended up with more then just a broken arm. 

You fuck know it man. Though something tells me Show that Heaven alone would have been a handful but now with them all and Sara too we are going to have our hands full.

Hell Nash we all know how Sara is when it comes to Taker. I can't wait to see what happens when Heaven and Sara meet up in the ring for the first time.

Fuck Show I can't wait just to they actually meet for the first time period. Something tells me that there are going to be one hell of a set of fireworks going off. I wonder if it will be at the meeting on Thursday evening?

You think? Wow that could be one hell of a meeting. Are you going to be there for that one? I mean I know that you don't officially come back to we hit Canada for Raw on Monday.

Oh hell yes I'm sure am going to be there. But shit Show I just wish that I wasn't the one that was going to have to give Sara the message from Heaven. 

Can't blame you there Nash especially with the way that she turns into the psycho bitch at a drop of a fucking hat. 

Especially since Taker won't give her what she wants now. 

What the fuck does she want now?

Only his house and property in Texas is all.

Man she is one greed ass bitch. 

Yep she sure is. Damn it I should have told Andy that I wouldn't do it. That he could tell her himself over the phone. Or in person after Paulie get out on Friday.

Yeah Nash and then Andy could tell Paulie that you wouldn't do something that he told you to do too. Then you just might end up not breathing either I mean shit look at the scares on Heaven and he claims to love her.

Fuck. Even with those scares she is hot. And those tattoos are wow... I really hope that I still get my chance at her because if not I am going to have to find one of the divas to help me out.

Yeah well I hope to get some of that too. But in the mean time Nash you are still going to have to tell Sara what she said and did.

I fucking know it Show. Well I guess that I just don't have any fucking choice in the matter then do I? I will have to be the one to tell her what Heaven said and then did. 

Hey Nash could I ask a favor?

What would that be Show?

Could you tell her after we get them back to the hotel and settled in for the night? I really don't want to be part of a scene in the middle of the airport. 

Yeah I can hear you on that one. Plus I don't think the McMahon's or the WWF would be too happy about that either. And that might give them something to use against Scott's coming back. So yeah I guess that I can do that for you Show anything else?

Yes Nash there is as a matter of fact if you would could it be after I leave you all at the hotel?

Fuck No! Oh and you aren't leaving me in there alone to tell her. Shit she will most likely tear the hell out of the room as it is. Plus I forgot to tell you that Andy set it up so that we are all sharing a suite why we are in Michigan. 

What? No fucking way in hell that is going to happen. I will sleep in the damn car before I will sleep in the same suite as that dumb bitch. I mean I know that Hall loves the bitch but man other then the great sex she is crazy.

Sorry Show but Andy wants us both to keep an eye on Scott while he is making his come back with the WWF. I figure that he figures that it will take both of us to keep him in line. And hopefully away from the booze. Plus he is sending a car when we need it so there is no car for you to sleep in.

But...

No buts Show that is in less you want him to tell Paulie that you wouldn't do it. Something that he wants you to do. Doesn't he still own a part of you and your contract?

Goddamn son of a bitch. Yeah and you already know that Nash.

Good so then you will be helping me after all.

Do I have any fucking choice in the matter?

Nope. Hell do any of us ever have a choice when it comes to what Paulie wants?

* The plane that they are waiting for is landing now. *

Hey Nash when are you going to tell me why you are doing this for Paulie? I mean I know that he doesn't own you or any part of your contract. So why the hell are you doing it?

I'm doing it for a few reasons Show.

What reasons?

* Nash looks at Show and frowns at him for a few seconds. He then sighs. *

Mostly because for one thing Paulie still owns a part of my old man and I don't want to see him lose his wrestling school. And what the hell I've got nothing better to do. Plus?

Plus? Plus what else?

Plus the rest is personal Show and none of any one damn business.

* He gives Show a quick look that says get the hell off the subject. Show nods all right just as Scott and Sara come through the doors off the plane. They see Show and Nash at the same time that Nash and Show sees them. Nash and Show get up and heads over to meet them. The men all shake hand and then hug while slapping each other on the back while Sara just stands there looking board. * 

Hey man how have you been?

Good Show and yourself?

Not to bad. Shit Scott you are looking good. Better then you did when you left.

Yeah Show? Thanks a lot. I was hoping to come back if I could get my life straightened out. So Kev has had me on a work out program just in case I made it back some day. Something to keep me in shape.

Hey man I told you that you would be coming back. They can't get rid of the wolfpack that easily.

Yeah Chico I know you did. I just didn't think that it was ever really going to happen. 

So now does that mean that you will listen to me? And that you will do what I tell you to do?

Yeah Nash man it means that I will listen to you. So hey does my cousin and the rest of the old Kliq know I'm coming back?

* This causes Kevin to look down at the ground. Scott reaches a hand out and places it on his shoulder till he looks up. He smiles over at him. *

Yo Chico its all-right man just tell me. I mean I wasn't the coolest to them before I left with all the booze and all.

* Nash takes a deep breath. Show glances away and Sara stands there with a look of I told you so on her face. *

Yeah man the kid knows that you are coming back. He was standing with Hunter, Chyna and the rest of Takers group when I told Taker and Bradshaw that you were coming back this week. 

Did he say anything?

No man nothing. Sorry.

It's all right man it's not your fault it mine. I was just hoping that maybe he would have forgiven me by now. So him and Hunter and Chyna are all running with The Brothers now?

Yeah Hall they are all hanging around with them. Along with the Hardy's, E & C, Jazz, The A.P.A., Al and Rob. 

What about Michaels?

Yeah he hangs with them ever so often but no he wasn't there because he has been hanging more with some of the others since the Kliq broke up.

Oh sorry about the Kliq.

Hey man it wasn't just you we were all heading in different directions. 

* Both men are silent for a few minutes. Scott finally breaks the silence. *

So Bradshaw knows that I'm returning too?

Yeah. Paulie wanted him to know so I didn't have a choice. Bradshaw and this Heaven where together back when Paulie did what ever it was he did. Matter of fact that from what Andy say's they were engaged to be married. 

* Sara's eyes light up with this little bit of news. *

Really? Shit so I suppose that Bradshaw is out after my ass then.

He will be just as soon as you get back. Matter of fact he told Linda that he wanted first crack at you. He also said to tell you that your ass is his.

Is she going to let him at me?

Yeah she is going to let it happen. And I can tell you that they aren't happy about you coming back either. 

Shit. Not that I blame him or them either. I really didn't want what happened that night to happen with Bradshaw. I would never want something like that to happen to a fellow wrestler. And before that night Bradshaw and I were sort of friends.

* Everyone goes silent. They have reached that luggage pick up and are getting their things. After a few seconds Sara who has been silent the whole time clears her throat and looks up at Nash. Nash frowns down at her. *

What do you want Sara?

Well Kevin I just wanted to know if you did as I asked you to and gave Taker my message? Did you tell him what I told you to tell him?

I tried Sara but he wasn't interested in anything that you had to say. He wouldn't even let me get any thing out of my mouth. 

Oh.

Andy said to tell you that we would be using it against him later on at a better time. When he tells you too not before. 

So Nash is he with this bitch? This girl who calls her self Heaven Hells-end?

* Nash, Show and Scott all tense up. Show gives Nash a pleading look that is asking him not to answer her right now. Scott is trying to pass the same message with his looks to Nash too. *

Sara why don't we grab yours and Scott stuff and head to the hotel so that we can all gets settled in. Then we can talk some on the way there and then more when we get there.

What the matter Big Sexy is little old you afraid that I will make a scene here in the airport? You think I'm going to lose it if you tell me that something is going on with my husband and this newest whore in the WWF?

Yeah Sara I am afraid of just that. And before you do it think about it right now because that is not what would be good for Scott's career. You know Scott the man that you are living with while you are getting a divorce for Taker? 

* Scott looks down and Sara shots Kevin another dirty look. This only causes him to give her one back before he continues on. *

Plus Sara I don't think that the McMahon's or the WWF would like it if you were to have a shit fit in public especially being Show, Scott and I are fairly well known in the wrestling world. 

Fuck you Nash and I'm I supposed to give a fuck about what the McMahon's want? Or even what the fuck you want?

* Scott looks at Nash and then quickly down at the ground. Show shakes his head and then also looks down. Sara stares at Nash with a fuck you look. Nash looks her right in the eye and then smiles. * 

Nope Sara you don't have to give a fuck about what any of us want. But if you want to be here so that you can get back at Taker and Kane then you better give a fuck what Paulie wants. Because Andy said to tell you Sara that the first time that you fuck us up your gone. And you know what with Paulie you just don't know what the word gone really means. Oh and Andy also said to tell you that Paulie say's I'm in charge here.

* Sara opens her mouth to speak but closes it quickly when Nash smiles at her with a look that dares her to say something. A quick look passes between Big Show and Nash. Big Show frowns because he knows that Nash is going to go ahead and tell her just so he can test to see how far he can push her. *

You do understand what I am say right Sara?

* Sara glares at him and doesn't say anything. Kevin waits a few minutes then start speaking again. *

This is the only warning Sara that I am going to give you. So if you don't or can't take it then I will put your ass right back on a plane back to North Carolina. So like I all ready asked you do you understand me?

Yes I understand you Nash but that doesn't mean that I like.

No one said you had to like it Sara just that you had to do it.

Fine Nash then I will because I'm not going to be sent back home. I'm here to make Taker pay for everything he did to me. 

Good now that we have an understanding Sara I will answer your question. Yes Taker and Heaven Hells-end Darkside are together. 

* Sara face goes red but she stays silent. Big Show starts to laugh but quickly hides it with a cough. *

Oh and Sara not just with the Brothers of Destruction either.

Are you telling me that Taker is sleeping with her?

Well let's put it this way they have been having some hell of tonsil hockey games going on in public. And from what I was told by Torrie earlier today yeah Taker and Heaven are sleeping together. 

Taker doesn't do that. He doesn't show affection out in public. So someone is not telling you the truth. 

* She glances over at Big Show when she says this. Her face is red with anger but so far she isn't causing a scene. Nash is now openly smiling at her as he starts to talk again. *

Hell Sara I seen it with my own to eyes right in the middle of the hotel lobby earlier today. And Sara darling that was right after I gave her your message about Taker being yours and that it was your yard.

What did she say to my message for her?

She said to tell you that you don't own that property any more because it's hers now and that is because it wants to be hers. Oh and that it is also her yard now too. Plus that if big dumb blond me can remember to also tell you that Hells a coming to show you what will happen to you if you don't stop messing with it or in it.

* Sara face turns even redder. Scott mouth drops open and Show just starts coughing even harder. * 

Her property? That bitch called my husband her property? That bitch is going to so fucking get a lesson from me. What did Taker do about that Nash?

Well Sara he just grinned at Heaven is all. 

What? Was that it or is there any more?

No that wasn't it. She then grabbed Taker and put one hell of a kiss on him. When she was done she also said to tell you that any time you've got a problem with that your whore ass can meet her in her yard. And that she will show you just what she means. 

* Nash and Scott exchange looks and then Nash turns back and looks at her. Both men are having a hard time not smiling. Scott figures that this Heaven has got balls even if Paulie doesn't think so. Sara stomps her foot. *

I hope that you told her that she and I would be discussing this farther? 

Yep I did and that it would be on a more personal level. If she knew what I meant?

Good Nash thank you.

Sure Sara but her answer was good too. Especially since she knew exactly what I meant.

Really so she thinks that she is a bad ass now does she? Well just wait to she meet me and see what a real bad ass is like. Hell Taker should have told her that I could be a bitch.

Well she said any time that you want to find her that she will be in Takers and Kane's room because your lost turned out to be my gain. 

What that whore is staying in their room? 

Yep. Oh and I said I would tell you just that. But she said that she didn't give a fuck if I tell you where she stand, sit, kiss or fucking lay because straight out isn't any of your fucking business. But if you want to make it yours then she would make you her business. 

* Sara jumps up and down stomping her feet. People are stopping to stare at them. All three men look somewhat embarrassed by Sara's out burst. *

That fucking bitch. She just waits to I get my hands on her. That god damned fucking whore. I am so going to make her rule the day that she ever got involved with Taker and Kane. Oh and they are so going to regret letting her join them when they wouldn't let me do it. Those fucking bastards. 

* Scott tries to reach out to grab Sara to calm her down. But she turns around and slaps him hard right across the face, which causes him to take a step back. *

And you better make sure that you make Takers and Kanes life a living hell. Oh and this time if you almost kill some one make sure that it's one of them. Or better yet both of them. 

* Scott turns pale and looks as if he is going to get sick. Show reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder. Kevin reaches out and grabs Sara by the arms spinning her around so that she faces him. She sees the danger in his eyes. *

Bitch if you ever talk to him like that again I will knock you on your ass so hard that there will be an imprint of your ass in the floor where you hit. 

* She quickly pulls away from him and storms toward the door out of the airport. Kevin reaches over and puts his arm over Scott's shoulder. Scott smiles up at him and Big Show roars with laughter. *

Welcome to my nightmare Hall.

Yeah well Nash something tells me that is just what I just walked into. I don't suppose that we could stop for a drink before we get to the hotel?

Nope sorry man. Oh and Andy said to tell you nothing to drink till he say's so. And that is if he say's so. 

Yeah Chico that is what I figured. Oh well maybe she will calm down and the sex will be good at least. 

See Hall you're already thinking of things to take your mind off drinking. Now if we could just figure out something to help us keep Sara in line?

Never going to happen that is in less maybe we tie her to the bed. 

Hell Show I thought that Scott was already planning on doing that to keep his mind off things.

* This causes all of the men to laugh. Show slaps the other two on the back and they all head out of the airport. Sara is standing by the door of the limo that Andy has waiting for them. She is openly flirting with the driver, which cause Scott to frown. Neither Nash nor Show misses the look or the fact that his shoulders are slumped. Nash gently pushes Scott on into the car and then turns and glares at Sara. He grabs her arm and pulls her toward him so that he can whisper into her ear. *

Mess with his head and darling I am going to mess with you ass. Oh and I'll know because we are all sharing a suite. 

* With that said he gets into the Limo followed by Show and then Sara. She goes to glare at Nash but the look in his eye makes her think about it. She looks down at the ground instead. They all are silent for the ride over to the hotel. *

Author Notes: Sorry that it took so long but I was stuck for a while and very busy too. Also so this is a long one which I didn't mean to do but it how the muses wanted it. So now that I am writing again Please Read and Review as I hoping that I am back on track with this story. Also I hope to be up date this one and some of my others more often now that my Cheerleading is almost over.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com 


	105. Chapter One Hundred and Four

**Author Notes: Sorry that it took so long but I was stuck for a long while and very busy too. I almost decided not to come back to writing but have since changed my mind. Also this is a long one which I didn't mean to do but it how it turned out. So now that I am writing again Please, Read and Review as I hoping that I am back on track with this story. Also I hope to be up date this one and some of my others more often now that I am back to writing.**

**Thanks,**

**Cat Lea **

**Chapter One-O-Four**

After everyone has been served their food Aunt Sally and Uncle James come out to sits down with the group to talk while they eat. Aunt Sally kisses Heaven again and then hugs Reno as she walks past him. She whispering in him ear.

Reno it good to see you again and please watch over her make sure she safe.

I will I promise. Nothing going to happen to that little girl if I have my say so especially on my watch.

Thank you.

She then goes over kissing both Rob and John. She then sits down where she had earlier across from Taker and between Rob and Bradshaw noticing that Rob is kind of frowning over at Taker and that Bradshaw is kind of watching Rob. Uncle James comes out and hugs Rob then shakes John hand pulling him into a hug too.

Bradshaw it been way too long boy but glad to see you home too with these two brats of ours.

Thank you Uncle James it feels good to be home. And someone has to keep them being good so guess that my job. Or at least hopefully from killing each other.

Is it? Good luck on that if her temper is still the same it was when she was younger. Well we will have to have a smoke before you head out and talk about that. Maybe I can give you tips on how to control them.

You mean they can actually be controlled?

Well not really sure. But we will still have to talk a few minutes before you head on up to the house.

We will Uncle James right after this delicious food.

Both men trade looks that says they have some thing on their mind. He then walks around hugging Heaven then goes to sit down next to Kane between him and Reno but Kane stops him and moves over one seat so that he can sit down next to Heaven. Taker is holding Heavens hand under the table and can feels how nervous she is so he strokes his thumb over her hand gently trying to calm her. She isn't really eating just moving the food around on her plate.

Sir here why don't you sit down next to Heaven I am sure that it been awhile. And I am sure that she would like to sit next to you.

Thank you I appreciate it. It has been a long time since we have seen or even heard from our little bit. She been kind of lost to Michigan for a while now. But it Uncle James please everyone for a hundred miles calls us Aunt and Uncle.

All right Uncle James I am Glen but every one calls me Kane.

Nice to meet you Kane.

Kane and Uncle James shake hands and then Kane settle down next to Reno and smiles as Uncle James notice that Taker has a hold of one of Heaven hands under the table and raise and eye. But he turns first to Reno and smiles at him reaching behind Kane to shake Reno hand.

Reno thought that was you when I came out to say hi to little bit the first time. You have changed some since I seen you last but glad to see you.

Yeah I decided to take Hells advice and drop the suit with a bike and be myself. She always laughed at my suits and ties anyway. But thank you Uncle James nice to see you again too. And to finally get to taste this food that Hells is always bragging about being the best in the whole state of Michigan.

That our little Bit always bragging about us but it is the truth. And glad to see you listened to her. Maybe you could grab that smoke with us before you head out too and a little talk..

Sure would love too.

Hope you all enjoy the food though and leave room for dessert Sally makes the best homemade chocolate cake around. Not that her pies are bad either.

They all nod and go about eating. Uncle James now turns his attention to Heaven.

All right little bit now that you and your friends all have food it time to introduce these people.

All right every one this is mine and Robs Aunt Sally and Uncle James.

Aunt Sally and Uncle James these people all work for the WWF.

Uncle James looks at the hand being held and waits for Heaven to go on but when she does not he raise an eye again.

How about lets start with are you going to introduce the man who hand you are holding on to so tightly under the table or do I have to ask your brother who he is?

Heaven looks up at her Uncle and blushes a little and then glances over at Taker as he softly squeezes her hand and smiles at her. She then looks at Rob who is frowning even more. But goes to open his mouth so she takes a breath.

No don't ask Rob might cause me to kick his ass again because he having trouble today with being nice. Think it the hang over he has makes him forget what he was told this morning. So Uncle James this it My Boy Friend Taker. Taker this is my godfather and favorite Uncle. Uncle James.

Rob goes to open his mouth but before he can Chyna from down the table points a finger at him to keep it shut. Aunt Sally notice this and smiles. Taker lets go of Heaven hand and shakes hands with Uncle James. Rob frowns when Heaven introduces Taker as her boy friend. He watches to see what Uncle James will do because he notices the look in Uncle James eye and knows he not sold on Taker yet..

Hi Nice to met you.

Nice to meet you too, Taker? I figure that what they call you but do you have a real name too being my niece just introduced you as her boy friend.

Yes Sir my real name is Mark Callaway but most every one calls me Taker. It my wrestling name with the WWF.

I see. So how long have you and my niece been dating?

Rob smirks at Heaven and she tenses. Taker looks at Uncle James and reaches back for Heaven hand this time placing it in his and back on the table. Kane and Bradshaw trades look that says FUCK! Reno and a few others stop eating to watch what will happen.

Actually I have only known Heaven for three days now Sir. Since she joined the WWF. But she stole my heart the first time I saw her. She is Kane who is my brother and my partner in the WWF partner.

Three days not really enough time to get to know someone enough to call them your boy friend or girl friend then really? Partners aw yes you are the Undertakers and Kane or the Brothers of Destruction or Deadman Inc. Right?

Yes Sir that would be us. I gather you watch the WWF.

Yes I do but I missed Raw this week. But will be catching Smackdown tomorrow. I normally watch it have been since Rob and John joined. And now that my niece is there I will be watching and keeping an eye for sure.

Well Heaven joined us three days ago the day she debut. And maybe we don't know every thing about each other but we are learning as a couple. And I do consider her my girl friend.

I see what makes her your girl friend?

Heaven looks a look of not happy in her eyes.

What makes her my girl friend is that she wants to be that and I want her to be that. And we both are getting what we want.

I see. Is that so Heaven.

She looks up at Uncle James

Yes it is so Uncle James it what we both want. I love being his and having him as mine and it makes me happy.

I see don't you think you should take more time to get to know each other or maybe even date other men since you just joined the WWF and your so young and you don't need to settle right away.

Bradshaw see the flash of anger in his eyes and frowns not happy she getting the third degree. Taker also sees it and move closer to her. She shocks both her Aunt and Uncle and most the table with the next thing that comes out of her mouth.

No I don't think I should do either of those. And if you think about it if not for Paulie I would have been married a long time back. And last time I check who I was with is my choice in life but seems people forget that.

Uncle James is just saying you just joined maybe you should give it time Heaven. Not tie yourself down and to someone especially someone who not really free to be just your.

I see Rob once more you have to get your two cents in remember what I warned you Brother dear cause keep it up and it will happen. And the punch you got earlier will b nothing to what I will do.

Rob and Heaven stare at each other till Uncle James reaches out and touches her arm. She jumps but turns to him.

Your brother is just trying to protect you.

Uncle James to Robs dislike I have been Takers girl friend since he made love to me last night and treated me like a woman and not some scared up freak like most men treat me or see me. Hell even my last boy friend would only touch me in the dark so he couldn't see the scars. Not that I could blame him after all the tattoos only hide so much and no one wants to look at the scars. So it was nice that Taker wanted me and wanted to see all of me even if I think he was crazy to. Oh and so it comes from my mouth and not Robs Taker is still married to Sara who being you watch the WWF I bet know of her. I don't really cause I wasn't a watcher. But any way she still has her claws in him not that he isn't trying for a divorce. But either way if being treated so badly by my family doesn't scare him off I am his girl friend and he is my boy friend so every one will have to learn to just live with it.

Told you little girl your mine not walking away. And no one scares me off.

I hope not Taker.

Heaven your Uncle and me just are worried about you. Especially with what Rob told us about Paulie.

She looks up at Aunt Sally. She then turns and growls looking at Rob. 

I should have known you would tell them. It wasn't your place too Rob cause it my business not yours. And Uncle James and Aunt Sally you know I love you both but I will handle things. I can control my life even if Rob doesn't think I can and part of my life now is being Takers girl.

Taker pulls her closer and leans in kissing her lips gently and then pulls her into his chest some trying to calm her.

Told you little girl not going any were and no one will make me walk away from you but you telling me too. And not even then without a fight. But the next person who makes you doubt yourself or makes you cry I will be setting straight.

He looks straight up and into Robs eyes and just the look tells Rob that him and Taker will most likely be talking again later tonight. Every one is silent not sure what to say. Most are pissed at seeing Heaven a wreck again. Taker still holding her hand as Heaven is now looking down into her food that she pushes away and turns to Kane.

Kane could I please have my pills for my headache back that you took away last night. I need two or I won't be able to drive with the headache I am getting. I though I could wait till I got home but seems as if I won't be able too.

Rob frowns and goes to speak but Bradshaw glares at him and then turns to Kane after glancing at Taker and nods to give them to her.

Sure thing little girl. They are on my bike I will run out and get them for you.

Thanks big guy sorry to be such a pain in the ass.

You are not a pain in the ass little girl and your not alone either.

I will be in the bathroom just knock on the door. Rob being you have so much to say why don't you introduce everyone else to Aunt Sally and Uncle James. I will be back in a few minutes .

Tears come to her eyes and she shoves her chair back letting go of Takers hand and gets up turns and head for the bathroom at almost a run. Kane gets up glancing at Rob and then turning to Uncle James after Heaven is out of hearing. Taker watches her head into the bathroom gets up and goes and stands with his back against the wall waiting for her to come out sliding his glasses down over his eyes and trying to take deep breaths so he can calm himself before Heaven comes back out.

That little girl is to close to the edge right now and she real emotional. She love my brother and he loves her right back which is a good thing for them both. Maybe they don't know each other long but then when there love maybe it more important to let your heart feel it then deny it till you get to know each other. Both of them have been hurt but since they found each other both of them have also started to heal.

He looks right at Rob this time.

Oh and for the record I will back my brother one hundred percent on anything he does from now on when it comes to that little girl. And we will protect her any way we have too.

Kane I see your both very protective of her. I know my niece needs that.

Yes Sir she does need that but more then needing protective she needs to be able to love and be loved. She letting people in her heart has since her and my brother in an accident ended up on the floor and joking about it. She good for him and even if Rob can't see it cause him and my brother have had problems over Sara and Molly he loves her.

Kane turns and head to the door and out to his bike. Bradshaw looks at Rob pushing his food away.

Keep it up Rob and push her away cause that where your heading. That or she going to put your head threw another wall. Personally I am hoping the wall because you deserved that after all this. But if you do cause her to run or shut us out I swear I will pound you into the ground. You and I are friends but never forget I love that little girl and would kill to keep her safe and happy. Uncle James and Aunt Sally you know how much I love that girl. I would never set her up to get hurt.

Their friends are watching Bradshaw. Aunt Sally sees the tears in Bradshaw's eyes and reaches over and hugs him.

We know you wouldn't hurt her John, James is just worried we both are. And with Rob not liking him and she only knowing him a few days we got scared.

Then trust me that Taker won't hurt her either. I got Vince to bring her to the WWF with the hope that he would put her into the Brother's story line so that she and Taker would met. I believe they are what each other needs. And he already done thing I haven't seen anyone else be able to do in a long time. She smiles like the old Heaven for him. She let him and Kane and this group into her heart. He got her to open up about things that no one else ever would have been able too. And fuck Taker and Kane got her to not only not fight Reno but to let him ride with us.

Aunt Sally not only did he do that but he got her to let me stay at the house while they are in Michigan. And I know she wouldn't have done that for anyone else here. I know it not any of my business but being if she runs I will be the one that has to catch her Rob back off her. Back off before Frank comes and has a talk with you.

Kane comes back in and knocks on the door. She opens it and he hands her two pills which she takes and goes to steps back into the bathroom but he pulls her to him and kisses her on the head. She reaches up and hugs him tightly then slides on out of his arms leaning over and kissing Taker before heading back into the bathroom. Kane then stands next to Taker waiting for her too come back out with his arm up on his brothers shoulder. Uncle James watches then turns to Rob.

Then maybe he is good for her Rob. Maybe you need to watch but not interfere if he can do things no one else can.

That my little sister I am going to protect her any way I can Uncle James. He married and fuck his wife is coming back to the WWF. How do you think that going to go?

Bradshaw gets up and shaking his head looks at Rob.

Yeah Rob she coming back with Hall who she has been fucking for how long.

But she will cause her trouble if he was free of her then maybe it would be different. Hell there a lot of other good men in the company but now who going to want to date her.

Yeah well if I have to protect her from you then I will do that too Rob. Al I need a smoke but when we leave you drive my bike with Jazz I am riding with Heaven in less I can talk her into letting me drive her bike and her riding with Taker.

She won't do that Bradshaw you know how she is about that bike.

No Rob? Well let hope she will cause I am betting she just downed those two pills with the damn flask she has in her boot. Oh wait Rob I forgot you didn't know she was carrying it again did you. Just like you didn't know she was having the headaches or that she back to waking up every morning in a nightmare. One that for the second morning in a row he was able to chase away and make her smile. So Mr. watching over her and protecting her maybe next time you might look at her really look at her hard and see all of her.

Bradshaw looks at Rob who is speechless and grabbing a cigar out of his pocket of his Duster and then walks over and lean in and whisper to Taker. Everyone else continues to eat but mostly glaring at Rob. Jazz introduces every one to Uncle James and Aunt Sally both who look lost and is watching Taker, Kane and Bradshaw.

I know you don't want to leave this wall without her coming out but we need to talk.

Yeah Bradshaw we do. But I want to get that flask away from her first.

So you know about it?

Yeah I know about it. I know it been in her boot every day including the day I met her. But up to today she never took a drink from it just had it with her. But I am betting it gone by the time she comes out of there. Or at least part of it will be.

Yeah me too.

So then we need to talk and figure out a way to get her to let you drive her bike Bradshaw. And her to drive with me, you or Kane.

Yeah my feeling too. We still got two hours give or take driving and I know she will pull something if she drives.

If anything happens to that little girl cause of Rob I am going to beat him bloody.

We all will be helping you little brother.

Her Uncle and Aunt are nice people Taker and Kane it just Rob scared them. They watched her go through a lot.

I don't blame her Uncle for being protective of her but I blame Rob for her getting the third degree and she didn't fucking need that after what he pulled last night. And that punch he got before we left the hotel will feel like a kiss when I get my hands on him this time.

Kane looks at Taker and smile.

I had a feeling that where you went when you forgot your sunglasses. Because Big Bro you never forget your sunglasses.

Yeah Kane I had some business to handle. I though one punch to the gut would be enough but guess not. And he was warned not to hurt my little girl.

Well guess you might have to remind him Taker.

Yeah I think your right Bradshaw and I plan on doing just that after we get to the house later.

Well just let me know when and I will run interference for Heaven.

I will but there are a few things I would like to talk to you about that little girl too if we could maybe sit down and have a beer at the house.

We will do that.

Heaven comes out of the bathroom and stops seeing Bradshaw, Kane and Taker all waiting for her. She reaches up and hugs Bradshaw who hugs her tightly and kisses her softly.

Gather he kept going with the mouth and that I am going to have to show him that I have had enough this time?

Yeah I think maybe you will darling. Don't let him or any one tell you what to do about you personal life darling. I just need to go grab a smoke so I am stepping out side for a few but you little girl need to eat something. Please?

I not sure I can without throwing it at him.

If you do wait till I come back in. I want to see you do it baby girl

She laughs and nods.

All right I will wait to you get back you big Texas Redneck.

Bradshaw moves her into Takers arms which he wraps around her looking at her before moving in and kissing her deeply and with love. He licks her bottom lip to get her to open her mouth for him so sneak his tongue in tasting the mint right away but also still tasting the alcohol on her tongue too. He deepens the kiss sliding his arms even tighter around her. Kane grins at Bradshaw and lets them kiss for a few minutes watching Rob getting more and more pissed. . Finally Taker breaks the kiss breathing hard. Kane pulls Heaven back and leans over and kisses her softly. .

You all right little one?

No. But kicking Robs ass might help. So I am not alone right?

Right. What you got in mind partner?

Well Big Red was thinking you hold him and me using him as a punching bag. What you think?

I think any time you want too I am there.

He smiles down at her and then hugs her before pushing her back into Takers arms. He is looking at her. She looks down knowing he knows and biting her lip.

Mad at me my big guy?

Nope darling not mad but I would like the flask out of your boot and yes I knew you had it the last three days. And this will be the one and only time I let you get away with taking those pills with alcohol. Next time will get your ass tanned for you. And you understand that right?

She nods pulling away enough to bend down and grabbing the flask out of her boot and hands it too him. He takes it putting it in his back pocket but not before noticing that it almost empty. He then wraps her back in his arms pulling her tightly into his chest his eyes and Robs locking.

I understand why little girl just no more. I won't let that fucker make me lose you and now we have one other thing.

I don't want you to lose me either I just fucked up.

I know baby girl and some times we all do. But now this puts us with another problem cause you know I am not going to let you get back on that bike of yours to drive it baby girl.

I know I kind of figured you wouldn't if you knew.

Good then no fighting me?

Nope no fighting you.

Bradshaw looks at Taker and smile cause he didn't think it would be this easy. He figured they would have a fight on their hands.

All right good. And now you got just three choices now you can ride with me on my bike or yours with me driving it. Ride with Kane on his or yours again with him driving it. Or with Bradshaw the same way on his or yours him driving it. Or Jazzy, Al or one of the Hardy driving it.

She thinking about it then looks up.

I would sooner if I can't drive my bike that it be one of you three. I love Jazz and Al but only one to ever drive my bike has been me, Bradshaw or Rob. And I would never let Hardy drive it.

All right honey which one and where are you riding.

I am riding with you Taker want my arms around you so I remember how much you love me.

Taker smiles and nods pulling her tighter and leaning down and kissing her.

Good cause I would have been hurt if you chose one of those bums. Cause I want you with me baby girl want your arms around my waist.

All right now who driving your bike Brat.

She looks over at Bradshaw and smiles.

It not that I don't trust them but second is sticking again and I know you know how to baby it John.

Yeah I do being it been sticking on and off since you got it. So then it settled. All will drive mine and I will take yours an Jazz can drive with Al and you with Taker.

She nods. Taker holds her and looks over at John and smiles.

Well now that that settled I am going to take this little girl back to the table and get her to eat a little.

I was going to step out for a few puffs but think instead I will head back just in case brat there finally does throw her plate into Robs face or if she needs help kicking his ass.

Looks like she might just have a lot of help there if she wants to kick his ass.. Hell looks like we all might have lots more cause guys I don't think Chyna going to be happy with just a headlock this time.

I think your right baby bro. Now lets get this little girl back to her food.

They all look over at Chyna who is glaring at Rob who is looking down pretending to eat. Adam, Christian, Jeff and X-Pac are all whispering back and forth too as they eat. Hunter has an arm over the back of Chyna chair not saying anything. Al has his hand on Jazz arm while whispering something to her which she keep nodding about. Matt and Lita are just shaking their head and openly glaring at Rob. Reno is watching this group and knows he need to warn Frank what is going down. He looks over at Taker knowing he needs to talk to Taker either before they leave or as soon as he can when they get to the house. He was glad to see Taker take away the flask and that she gave it up without any problem. Aunt Sally and Uncle James have been watching Heaven and her group since they stepped over there. Bradshaw, Taker and Kane walks back to the tables with Heaven and sit back down to finish eating. Uncle James leans over and hugs Heaven his eyes telling her without words that he sorry. After a bit light talks starts back up.


	106. Chapter One Hundred and Five

**Author Notes:**

**I just want to say that I will be getting another few chapters done on this one over the week and then will be trying to work on both "The Darkside of Heaven" and "Remember Me" which I would like to get at least a few chapters up this week too. Plesae keep the Reviews coming as ity lets me know if I am on the right track. **

**Thank you, Cat Lea Takersdarkone **

**Chapter One-O-Five**

Bob get his show going and then has Jon take over so that he can go and call Linda McMahon to try and get Frank's number. He wants to talk to Frank himself too along with letting Tim have it. But he also wants to warn Linda and Vince what Tim over heard. He dials Linda number and is thankful that he gets Vince and not the answering service.

Hello.

Hello Vince?

Yeah who is this?

Bob.

Hey Bob how are you? I am sorry I have had so much on my mind I just didn't recognize your voice.

That all right Vince, has something come up? Is every one all right?

Yeah Bob something has come up all right. Linda and I are not happy about it. Not one damn bit. And alright well that depends on what you consider all right..

Oh no what wrong Vince and will this affect Heaven in any way.

Fuck Bob this is going to affect her and Taker and Kane and Bradshaw. Fuck and a lot more people too.

What the hell happened now Vince?

Do you know the story behind why we had let Scott Hall go?

Yeah I do I know. I know he was drunk in the ring and almost killed Bradshaw. That he put the man in a coma for three weeks. John hung round here and Heaven when he was recuperating. They tried to put there relationship back together at the time.

Really Bob I didn't know that thought he went home. Or at least he told us he was going to go home.

Actually he did Vince he still owns the house that Heaven and Spitfire were living in up here. He moved back in with them. Spitfire is still living there.

I see. But he and Heaven couldn't put it back together?

No Vince not that they did not try. Hell John just wasn't the right guy for her, not that he or she wouldn't, have given the world for it to work again. He just wasn't able to get over walking away from her when she closed off her heart. But then neither where the two men she been with since Paulie other then Bradshaw.

So that little girls only have been with three guys in her life?

Yeah Vince the last one still works for me too but was so wrong for her.

Well I think Taker is just that guy for her Bob. They really do have chemistry and not just on screen either. Though I wonder if he knows just how innocent she is.

Good Vince that what she needs. If he doesn't he will find out I am sure. Oh and I heard there was one hell of a kiss at the end of Smack Down.

Oh yeah it was something that for sure. And damn that girl can fight if she has to too.

Yeah she better Bradshaw and Rob along with Quake and Spitfire taught her. Glad for her, that she and Taker are getting along so well too. Maybe him and you're guys can protect her.

They are too. Now Bob all they need is Rob to get off their backs. And to let them both move on with their lives.

Fuck what is Rob doing to them? And why the hell would he be on their back that boy would walk the fires of hell for that sister of his.

He does not like Taker or for that fact his little sister sleeping with him.

Wow she slept with him already? Now I am shocked and I know if Quake and Spitfire find out they will be having a talk with both Heaven and Taker. So he better be wear because they are real protective of that little girl.

Vince laughs.

Yeah, Linda going to call me a gossip now and you too Bob for us talking like this. But from what Rob was nice enough to tell a bar they where in last night she did sleep with him some where between the show and going to the bar to have some fun. And Stephanie and Shane said they where making out in the elevator on the way down to go. Matter of fact Rob told the bar a few other things about her too. So I do gather she doesn't normally jump into bed with people.

What the fuck is wrong with that boy? And Heaven fuck no she doesn't sleep with anyone less she is dating them a while. And like I said Vince, it only had been two guys other then Bradshaw a few times.

Rob was drunk Bob but his hate for Taker been going on for a long time. Because his girl friend and Takers soon to be hopefully ex-wife. I mean his ex-girl friend. Oh and his ex-girl friend turned out to be Paulie sister which he just found out cause Heaven told him. And she the diva that Heaven got a grudge match for on Smackdown. Molly Holly.

Oh fuck. So that is why he was drunk?

Yeah. But drunk or not he almost caused that little girl and our newest bad ass to run. Matter of fact Frank said she would have had Kane not been fast on his feet.

Well glad that he was or else Frank would have had to get his little brother Reno to track her down and she not easy to find when she runs. And you can tell Rob next time you see him to stop his shit or else I will be kicking his ass.

Yeah Bob that what Frank and Reno both said that she hard to find. Frank got Reno up here as a body guard to watch over Heaven. And I will make sure that I tell Rob what you said. And fuck if he doesn't back off I will help you to kick his ass. Heaven is been a good thing for Taker since they met and he deserves someone like her after the bitch he is married too.

Damn. Well that good and glad Frank was thinking on his feet cause if any one is good at that job it would be Reno. He had to track her twice during the first trial. And I think once during the second. Though that little girl is not going to make it easy on him, she hates to watch over. Or for any of them if she realizes that they are.

Well Bob that where Taker stepped in and helped. He asked Reno to ride with then instead of following them.

Holy Shit Vince! What the hell did Heaven do about that?

Well from what Frank said with some talking on Taker and Kane part it worked. Reno is now riding with them on their way to Rob and Heaven house in Michigan.

Well I will be damn I will have to tell my wrestlers who are coming up. They will be shocked that for sure. I think I like this Kane and Taker already.

He or I should say they are good guys. I just hate that they are going to be hurt with this shit we have to do. Along with Bradshaw, plus a few other of my wrestlers I know will be affected.

All right now that we got off subject what is it that you are going to have to do?

Well looks like we have to take Scott Hall back as long as he is clean and sober.

What the fuck. That not right Vince. Shit he almost killed John.

I know Bob but there a clause in his contract that says we have to or he gets a part of the company.

FUCK! Let me guess it called a sobriety clause and was played off as just part of the contract right?

Yeah I believe that is what is was call but how did you know that Bob.

Fuck cause if you take a look at Heaven contract you would see she has one too. And Vince that is a classic Paulie Bodman contracts it in all his wrestlers. With Heaven I just used the same one so she didn't have to get someone new. I didn't want to put her through that.

FUCK are you telling me that Hall is tied to Bodman?

Hells yes because he is the only one I know that puts that into his contracts. Hell and Vince the reason I was calling was to get Frank's phone number. A friend of ours who is the warden of the prison where Paulie is just caught one of his guards who is most likely in Paulie pocket talking about a few of your wrestlers.

Vince growls and cusses. Bob frowns and looks worried.

So then you are telling me that Hall, which also means Sara are Paulie's along with I am sure Molly and someone else?

Yes and Sara? Sara who the hell is Sara? And the guard who caught that Tim put on suspension is the big brother of another of your wrestlers.

Fuck Bob this is not good. All right lets start a the beginning and see what we have and what we can do about it. Fuck

All right Vince.

Vince is thinking for a few minutes of silence.

Bob I have an idea.

What that Vince?

Bob if I send the private jet for you could your partners handle your shows for about three or four days.

Yeah I am sure I could set it up so they could. But what are you up too Vince what do you want to do?

I want to go over the contracts that my guys have and see how many you might be able to point out as being Bodman's. Plus maybe we can figure out just who might be the guys coming after Heaven.

All right I would gladly help. I will set thing up here and will be ready to head to you right after the show tonight.

Good. Hey why don't you have your two wrestlers travel with you on the jet and then I will just have the limo drop them off at Heaven and Rob's place.

All right I will then. We will head for the Airport as soon as the show is over here. And hell it would give me a chance to check out this Taker and Kane myself, along with seeing Heaven, plus maybe telling Rob to back off her. Oh and seeing my nephew that works for you.

Your nephew works for me? Who is it?

Yeah you know my sister who hated wrestling well it her son. Paul. Or Triple H as you guys have him billed. But personally I like Heaven name of Gonzo for him.

Vince laughs

Wow I didn't know he was your nephew.

No one does he wants to do this all on his own.

Well he good. And so you know he is also one of Heaven protectors. He and his girl Chyna are in the group watching over her.

Good glad to hear that he is. So then Hunter is friends with Taker and Kane?

Sure is they are all real good friends.

Well then I bet I am going to like these guys of yours. And if they are watching over Heaven and getting her to do things no one else can make them all right in my books too.

That whole group is some really good guys. All one hundred percent bikers though but then I think your girl or should I say our girl Heaven is that too.

Yeah she is. But more so now that she is getting to wrestler her way. I don't know why I never let her I should have. She looks good and happy out there.

I hope she is because I plan on making her big Bob.

That and safe is all I hope for her. Well and happy with a man who can get into her heart and wants to stay there.

Yeah well I think that is happening.

Good.

All right then we will see you tonight.

That sounds good. Oh and then Vince you will tell me who this Sara is and why she is a problem for Heaven?

Sara is coming back with Hall as his Valet. She is the wife of Taker.

Fuck. So he married?

Yep he is but he has been trying to divorce her for some time now. She living with Hall but won't let Taker go and with them coming back she going to cause trouble for Heaven and Taker.

Great that not what Heaven needs right now, of all things some one fucking with her heart. Especially with Paulie getting out on Friday and all the rest of the shit happening.

I know but something tells me she might just take care of Sara. But I will explain that when you get here. .

Well when I get there you will have to fill me in on this all.

Yes I will do that and a lot more. Including just maybe who might have attacked Heaven the other night. Why you're here why don't you just use the one of the extra rooms in the suite that Linda and I have?

Thanks that fine. I think I will just wait to talk to Frank till I get there too. Though if you talk to him tell him I need to talk to him when I get there.

I will. Do you still want his number for this Tim?

Yeah Vince let me have it so I can call the Twister with it so he can talk to Frank.

Twister! So that where he went?

Yep he is the Utah corrections facility Warden. Has been for about six years now but from what I heard today he still got part of the twister in him. He laid out this guard for three damn hours.

Damn good for him. Now he is one wrestler I was sad to see retire. He still had a lot of good years in him.

Yeah he did Vince but he was losing his family and that what mattered most too him.

I know Bob that why I let him out of his contract. Well here Frank's number is 1-577-467-4677. And tell Tim I said hi.

I will and I will see you when I get to Michigan. Hey Vince don't tell Heaven I am coming I love to see her surprised.

Sounds good Bob so then I will see you when you get to the hotel.

Bye.

Bye.

Bob hangs up his phone and looking at Frank's number and then grins to himself. He picks back up his phone and calls Tim's but he is out of the office. So Bob leave the number with his secretary. He then gets up and heads out to find Quake and Spitfire to tell them of a few changes in plans. He really does want to see Heaven himself just to see that she is all right.


	107. Chapter One Hundred and Six

**Author Notes: **

**Here is the third new chapter this week hope you all enjoy it. Please if you are reading take the time and let me know what you think. I do have a good ten more chapters in mind or even more. But I will not forget about "Remember Me" either I will have some kind of update on that one later in the week. **

**Thank you,**

**Cat Lea **

**Chapter One-O-Six**

The guys are all standing around outside in the parking lot some smoking or chewing and others just goofing around after they finished eating but before they all have some cake. The girls are with Aunt Sally in the Restaurant kitchen as she is sending them back to Heaven and Rob's with some food. The guys are supposed to come back in after a smoke for cake and coffee. Rob is sitting over on the hood of his car where Al went to have a talk with him but instead of listening to Al who telling him to back off he is glaring at Taker. Bradshaw and Taker are both watching him when Reno and Uncle James come out of the building and joins up with them. Kane who was threatening to kick X-Pac, and Jeff ass along with Hunter, and Edge sees them come out and walks over after telling them to count their blessings. Matt and Christian are under the hood of the Hardy car talking about some modifications Matt wants to make. Kane leans against the wall putting his arm up and over one of Takers shoulder. Uncle James looks at Taker who looks back he then glances at Kane.

Taker, I know we started out on the wrong foot earlier but could we have talk for a few minutes alone. There a few things I would like to talk about with you.

Sure Sir we can talk but I don't hide things from my brother or any of these guys so you can just say what you feel you have too. And I am sorry we started out wrong I didn't want too if nothing else for Heaven sake. I know how much she loves you and her Aunt. But when it comes to my little girl I will always be honest about what I feel for her and about her or what she doing.

All right guess that fair that we talk here especially after the third degree on you earlier. And I am glad that you are honest about her and hopefully with her. I just have to worry that maybe she hasn't really had enough time to get what she needs to before falling for someone seriously. She new to the company and she new to letting people in and it scares me that she already limited to one person.

I don't mine you doing it to me if you did it cause your worry about Heaven. But I will put it plain and simple I don't like that you and the asshole on the car over there made that little girl feel she had to go to a bottle and pills to cope with this meal. A meal that she was so looking forward to but ate three bites if that much.

Yes I am sorry about that too. I haven't seen her in a while and did not realize that she was that close to the edge. If I had known I would have held my tongue around her and talked to you like this after.

She is closer then every one realizes I think

I do think you're right about that. I seen her give you the flask and truth was other then maybe John there I didn't think she given that up to anyone. Thank you for taking it from her. She doesn't need to be drinking and driving and taking the pills.

First off I did not take it from her, I just asked for it and she gave it to me of her own free will. Plus you don't have to thank me because I see it as my job to take care of her, to watch over her and booze and pills are not a good mixture. Especially with driving that bike of hers because she crazy on that thing as it is as we found out earlier.

No it not at all. Especially for some people it could be real trouble that mixture.

Uncle James looks at him debating. Taker looks at him and nods his head.

She and I have talked about a lot of things. She and I have both had our problems with things. And those things would especially be with a mixture of those two things.

Oh she told you about that part of her life?

Yes Sir. She told me a lot of things about herself and I told her a lot about my self. Including that I had my own troubles with pills and booze. Some times it comes with the business we are in.

Good glad to hear that she did I hate seeing her using either.

I don't plan on letting her use either especially together. If I have my say that will be the last time that she does that and she knows my feeling on that matter.

I am sorry about what went down in there for both your sakes.

So am I Sir. I don't care about myself but I do her and this will be the last time anyone hurts her like that. I won't lose her because of things like that.

Takers, takes a looks over at Rob who flips him off causing half the guys out there to moan. Takers just shake his head and turns back to Uncle James.

You don't have to like me. Hell I already know Rob doesn't and won't not matter what I do. But all that matter to me is that Heaven does. But the one thing Sir that you should get used to is me being around her cause like she told you. She is my little girl and no one is making or telling me to walk away. I won't do it and maybe it the Texan in me but I won't give up on her or let her go without a fight.

So you're a Texan like Bradshaw?

I will be honest with you Taker I am not sure weather I like you or not yet. But you are right only Heaven should tell you to walk away that not my place or even Robs. It's just that little girl in there has almost been lost to this family more then once. You can ask John about that and I tend to get protective over her. Especially after every thing and with her and Rob Dad dead I just kind of have been trying to step up in my brother's place. Not that Heaven lets me really she pulled away since his death.

I understand Sir and being protective of her myself I understand you don't want anyone who can or will hurt her around her. But something you and Robert need to understand is that she the one and only one that got a right to decide who to love. And she is the only one that can tell me to walk away.

You're right about that she is the only one that has that right. I am sorry I over stepped that line with you.

I'm not the one that you should be saying sorry too. I do understand with every thing she has had to deal with

I know and I will be telling her before she leave here too. And I really am truly sorry but I do owe you both that.

Well for me apology is accepted.

Taker you do seem like a nice guy and I do see how much you care for my niece. I will be honest though I am not happy to find out you are still married. Or even more that why you are still married that you have slept with her. I know that she might be the bad ass biker but she a lot more innocent then she might seem.

I do care about her. Fuck I love her. And I am trying for a divorce and have for well over a year now. And Heaven knows all about that too. And again that was Heaven choice along with me. But I do know she a lot more innocent then the bad ass fire breathing tattooed dragon she tries to show the world she is.

Rob jumps off his car and stalks over. Al reaches over trying to stop him but gets shoved out of the way. Hunter and the rest of the guys head over hoping to avoid Rob and Taker getting into it. Taker turns and looks Rob right in the eye.

You don't know shit about my little sister.

I know more about her and she knows more about me then you will ever know Rob. So stay the fuck out of it.

Yeah she knows you are trying to getting a divorce but she doesn't know shit about you or Sara. Oh or the shit and trouble your bitch can and has caused. And that bitch has already sent a warning too Heaven. So tell me my little sister not going to get hurt in all this.

Heaven knows a lot about Sara and anything she wants to know Rob I will be open and tell her the truth. Or if there are things I think she should know without asking I will tell her. And with the message well Heaven sent her back one too. I will do everything I can not to let Sara cause her any troubles.

Then I am asking you to walk away from my little sister once and for all. Take your no good ass and walk. Because you will not be able to keep Sara from causing her shit and hurting her. Maybe she did send Sara a message but all that will do is going to cause herself more trouble.

No. That so not is happening Rob so time to move on. I am not now nor ever will I walk away from her.

You are a fuck up Taker and now you're going to fuck up my sister. Don't' think I will sit there and watch that happen. I will do what ever it takes to stop you from doing anything with her again.

Rob this fucking shit man has got to stop. If anyone is fucking her up right now, Rob it you. Fuck he got her to give up her flask and to open her heart back up which we let her close off almost four years ago. .

Big shit Bradshaw he going to cause her more hurt. I would sooner see her drinking then be with him.

You stupid fucker bastard, you know what the pills and booze almost did to her the last time to say nothing about the first time. How the hell can you say that? Fuck Taker and only he got her to let me drive her bike the rest of the way to the house.

Every one looks at Taker and then Bradshaw shocked some because they all know she very protective of her bike.

Yeah well good but I hope to god that she is riding with you and not him.

Nope I am taking her bike she riding where she wants to. And she wants to be riding with Taker. He is what she wants Rob he is good for her. And you need to stop this shit now before you push it any farther. Before Taker or I decide to go ahead and beat you into the ground which my friend is looking good now.

She should be with you damn it you two where good together.

Taker growls same time that Bradshaw does. Uncle James reaches out and touches Rob arm shaking his head.

Rob son it not our choice it Heavens and if she like or loves this man that is her choice. And you do need to stop your not helping her. And if she is doing things for him that none of the rest of us can get her to do then maybe he is very good for her.

So what do we do Uncle James just watch her get hurt. Watch her try to kill herself again maybe this time doing it when this prick finally does something so bad she can't take it any more. He is scum and he going to cause her hurt. Even his whore wife couldn't stay with him.

Bradshaw growls and balls up his at the same time that Taker does the same. Before either one can do anything Kane reaches out and moves John and Taker both back a step and moves in front of them. Then without warning he throws one punch that lands on Rob chin and lands Rob on his ass hard. He then leans down and growls into his face as he slides his sunglass up onto his head so Rob can see his eyes.

I warned you earlier today that if you didn't stop I would do what I just did Rob. You said we were cool and that why I didn't get you this morning. So I owe you more which trust me keep going with the mouth and the attitude and you will get the rest of it before this day is out. And if you ever say one more word against my Brother or his love for that little girl again I will flatten you faster then you can blink. And talk about her or question the love she has for my brother and thing you have not right and in public like you just did and I promise you a world of hurt. I won't watch anyone hurt her that includes you Rob so if you're smart you will shut up for now. If not and you keep going I will shut it for you. Not Taker or Bradshaw but me. She my partner and my friend and I plan on watching her and Taker grow old together if that what she wants or better yet what they want.

Rob goes to open his mouth glaring and before he can say anything Kane lets him have one more punch this time to the gut. Everyone is standing there shocked. Rob is breathing hard but shuts his mouth.

And that one Rob was for almost causing her to run last night along with what you told the whole fucking place. And she will be riding to the house with Taker on the back of his bike keep the fuck away from them on the road.

Kane then stands up and turns around. Heading back to resting against the wall of the restaurant where he was earlier. He reaches out as he goes past Taker to pull his hunk of chew out of his pocket taking some and sliding his sunglasses off his head over his eyes. He knows that before he walks back into the restaurant and back to being near Heaven he has to be calmer. Taker looks at him knowing the only time he ever chews is when he so upset he about to blow. Taker takes back his chew and looking at Kane as he slides his own glasses down over his eyes and leans on the wall with Kane. Bradshaw grins at the two of them and relights his cigar. Uncle James and Reno who has said nothing just watching everyone both reach a hand out helping Rob up who walks back over to his car getting in and sitting down rubbing his gut and his chin. The other guy's just kind of stand around smiling at Kane and talking. Taker looks at Uncle James who puts his hand out to Taker.

I know my niece will be watched over with you guys. I was wrong and I see that she is not loved by just one of the Brothers of Destructions but both.

Taker shakes it and look at Kane who grin a little. Uncle James then shakes Kane hand before hugging Bradshaw.

Yes Sir she is and we both like Bradshaw and the rest of this crew will watch out and over her.

I see that now. But I would be surprise if Rob's mouth is done running or if he will be good and let Heaven run her own life. At least not without another lesson or two to show him it best for his health to live with things.

Then we will just have to keep reminding him that she should, right Bradshaw and Kane?

Right Taker.

Damn straight big Brother. Or we just get her to hit him more like she did earlier when we came in and he made his comment.

Now that was a nice punch though I loved how she took him down off his feet and got the better of hum. But remind me to never get on her bad side guys because she is a bad ass that for sure.

Hell Taker you though that was something you wait to we get to the house and I will show you where she tried to put his head through the wall. And she was only sixteen at the time.

Tried John? Hell you know better then that you where there same as her Aunt and I were. She did put his head through the wall. Hell she would have done more then that, if their dad hadn't pulled her off and threatened to beat her ass. And hell I think she would have kept it up even if it got her a spanking but he told her she couldn't go to the movies that weekend with you if she did any more.

I know Uncle James. Hell his head was on the way back into the wall for the third time when she finally let him go.

Every one laughs and looks shocked.

She put Rob head through a wall? Damn Wow I never would have guessed she had that in her. Hell maybe she needs to do that again?

Maybe she does Taker.

Well John it would be fitting if she did cause if I remember correctly the whole reason that she did it in the first place was because he was telling her that you where bad for her?

That is the reason Uncle James. He though I was bad for her and would hurt her. Though a part of that is true, maybe if I had gotten there sooner or if she wasn't with me it wouldn't have happened.

Takers look at John and shake his head.

No way my friend you where good for her and still are. And she needs you near so don't want to hear that. And we will watch her and this time if anyone gets hurt it will be Paulie and not her.

John you listen to him after all you picked him for her from what you where saying and I trust your judgment completely when it comes to the protection of our Heaven. I am sorry I didn't know to trust my own feeling to begin with. And Taker and Kane Aunt Sally liked you from the beginning. So I know I will get hell from her too later tonight. Now do you have another of those cigars cause I think today though it might have started bad will be getting better?

Sure do Uncle James.

Bradshaw smiles and hands him one of the cigars and flip Hunter and Edge one too. They all stand there smoking or chewing. Waiting for the girls to finish up with Aunt Sally so that they can have some cake and then get back out on the road. Reno is impressed more and more with Taker as this trip goes on. And Taker has a need to get to Heaven so he can have her in his arms.


	108. Chapter One Hundred and Seven

**Chapter One-O-Seven**

While the guys where out side having a smoke and catching a little air after eating the girls where in the kitchen with Aunt Sally. Aunt Sally had decided to have the girls help her pack up some food for the group to eat while at Heaven and Rob's house. She is walking around figuring out things that could be made easily but mostly she is still watching Heaven who has been very quiet since returning from the bathroom. Lita, Chyna and Jazz are also watching Heaven as they joke with Aunt Sally as she fills up foil pans with food.

Now you girls don't let those men make you do all the cooking. After all they should pull their weight too.

Hell Aunt Sally if I have to do any I better not really can't be any harder then just opening a can. You can ask Matt and Jeff who I live with when we aren't on the road. I am one of those women who can't even boil water. I burnt the pan I was doing that in the last time we went home.

This makes Aunt Sally laugh cause just something in Lita tells her she is telling the truth. She turns to Chyna who grins.

What about you honey can you cook?

Oh hell only where it really counts and that would be the bedroom and the ring. But I can make one killer of a salad and Hunter pretty good at grilling. Matter of fact I know that all those guys can grill and a few even can even cook they do some bar-b-que some times when we get down time and crash at one of their houses. So might be better for them to do most of the cooking.

Aunt Sally and the girls all but Heaven who has wandered over to the window to look out watching Taker laughs. She sees that he is talking to Uncle James with Kane and Bradshaw. She also see that Rob just flipped Taker off and shakes her head and sighs. They all glance over at Heaven. Aunt Sally goes on with putting more stuff together for them..

Good then I will make sure to put some stuff in that they can grill for you all. I will also make sure to put some fresh salad making in too.

You know Aunt Sally we could go to the store and shop. Not that we all don't love you for this because it will save us time and let us play more.

I know Jazz but you all have things to do so I want you to be able to enjoy yourselves. I will call Heaven cousin Sherry and ask her to run over and make sure there some stuff in the house for drinking and snacking and other stuff. Heaven hasn't been there in quite some time. And Rob who knows what he leaves there when he comes and goes. Or if he even cleans house though I think Sherry cleans house for him.

Well that real nice of you and like Jazz said thank you.

You are all welcome Lita. Jazz now do you cook if I remember correctly or you used to when you and Heaven shared a place?

Yeah I still do some I do some of the down south stuff like fried chicken and greens. Sweet potatoes pie or biscuits and gravy are other things I am good at. I like the really good down home cooking style even if it means a pound of butter per person.

Good then I will add some stuff like that and some meals that are pre-done like my meatloaf which I have done all you girls has to do is heat and serve.

That really is so nice of you. I wish I had family like this Heaven you are so lucky to be so fed.

All the girls look over at her when she doesn't respond to Chyna who walks over and peeks out the window watching the guys too. She then leans over and grins a little to whisper in Heaven ear making her blush.

Wanting back in the Deadman arms I betting. Or being alone with him tonight will be your first night like that isn't it.

Yeah I do and you're right it will be the first night. Makes me a little on the nervous side too though if you know what I mean.

Yeah I guess I do but that was a long time back for me and Hunter. So do you have something special to wear tonight to knock his socks off?

Heaven looks down and blushes. Chyna smiles a little realizing that Heaven is really a lot more innocent then her bad ass biker side shows.

Not really I um well I never been much into um.

Heaven other then Taker how many guys you ever been with?

Three one of those was my last boy friend that didn't like to see me in the light when we fucked I guess you could call it. Before that was a guy who was using me to get higher up in the company and really didn't care much about the sex. And then Shaw and I and that were quiet a while back and I had a few things but I left them at my place in Montana. And then there was Paulie who took me the first time.

Aw shit Heaven that hardly counts we need to stop at a mall on the way home to your house. We need to get you a few special items. We need to get you some things to knock off Taker socks and make him begging for more.

He the first guy other then John to want me completely, I mean as I am not well you know what I mean right?

Yeah Heaven I do and that why Hunter and I are going to keep Rob away from you and Taker all evening. Even if I have to lock him in a closet or something to keep him from ruining you first night of just you two I think you should both just have fun with each other and lots of it.

This cause Heaven to blush and Chyna to make a mental note to warn the Deadman to be good to her and that take this easy.

So is there a mall near where you live?

Yeah just a few miles away and we do have to go past it. Do you think the guys are going to give us grief about stopping?

Hell no not if they can grab a beer while we do.

There a small brewery that does home brews on the corner of the mall property so they could have a beer and we could go to Fredrick of Hollywood or Victoria's Secrets.

Then we will do that Heaven hell maybe even Hunter will get a little surprise this weekend too.

Both girls see that Rob storms over to Taker and is mouthing off even if they can't hear what he is saying. Heaven frowns sighing which causes the other women in the room to come over and look out the window to see what is going on outside.

I think one of those guys is going to kill Rob if he don't back off. And I should go make him do just that.

One of the guy's hells Heaven if he keeps up might just be me. And I say maybe it time to let one of them handle him for now. You have had enough of him for now.

I have Chyna and he really needs to back off before I put his god damned head through a wall again.

You didn't, did you?

Yeah Lita I did the hole is still in the kitchen wall at the house.

Shit little girl you only didn't do it a third time cause you daddy threatened you if you didn't stop.

True Aunt Sally I did get it into the wall twice but the first one made a hole. And who knows if he keeps up his shit I might just have to do it again this trip home. You would have though he would have learned to not try and tell me who to see.

Is that why you did it last time/

Yeah Chyna he told me I couldn't date Bradshaw. I was about sixteen and we where seeing a little of each other. He kept telling me Bradshaw was bad for me. Rob tried to get my parents to not let me date him by trying to get them to ground me. Didn't work and when I finally had enough I put his head through a wall.

Damn remind me to never get on your bad side.

No problem there Chyna ask Jazzy it takes a while for me to get to that point. But when I do you just never know what I will do.

Fuck Hells keep up with that Jazzy and your going to see what I do. You know I did learn how to throw people out windows from you.

Hey now I only threw Rob out the front window once.

Yeah that true he did only go out it once. But you also threw both Quake and Spitfire first boy friend in the WC what was his name?

Knox and he I should have beat the fuck out of first for what he was trying to pull on her. And no one touches me any more if I say no.

Chyna and Lita are just watching them shocked and then turn to Aunt Sally as if to ask but on able too. Aunt Sally just nods yes at them. Heaven looks at them her eyes twinkling.

They pissed me off. And Spitfire brother taught me how to do it and at least the windows where open.

Chyna laughs and puts her arm around Heaven neck and turns her away from the window and brings her over to where the food is being packed up. Lita sees what is going down and sees Kane flatten Rob. She then turns and grins at Jazz who looks over Heaven head. Lita smirks and mouths Kane just decked Rob which makes Jazz grin and Heaven look at her like what up. The girls all go back to helping Aunt Sally.

So Aunt Sally does Heaven here know how to cook?

Yes Chyna she does her Mom taught her when she was just a little girl. Matter of fact with Bradshaw and her going home I better put some stuff in there to make some homemade pasta and bread. Because I am betting he already talked her into making some when they get home.

Heaven laughs and nods looking at her Aunt. Aunt Sally hugs Heaven and shakes her head.

I figured he would hit you up for that right away.

You know him so well Aunt Sally. But yes you better but I want to do my sauce from scratch the way he likes it. After all I owe him for giving Vince and Linda my tape. If he hadn't I wouldn't be here right now and I wouldn't be going home for the first time in longer then it should be.

Well then all fresh supplies for that. Something tells me that you also need to thank him for bringing you and Taker together.

Heaven smiles a little and nods.

Yeah I do Aunt Sally because he is very special to me already. And I think John right that maybe we are what the other needs. So if you have any supplies for a cheese cake with chocolate chips I figured that would be another thank you.

I think maybe you both are right for the other one and that Rob needs to back off of you both. And of course I have supplies for that.

You like him?

Him?

You know I mean Taker Aunt Sally.

She laughs and comes over and hugs Heaven. Who hugs her back tightly.

Yes Honey I like him and Kane a lot. Matter of fact I did since you walked into this place and they were so protective of you. I think if you love him that fine baby. And your Uncle just loves you that why he was so upset and all.

I know he does and I know he didn't mean to make me feel bad. I just wish that Taker wouldn't have had to put up with it. He not going to hurt me and I know that.

And I believe you know what's best for you. So don't let Rob or any one tell you who to love honey. And I like all your friends I know your safe with them.

I am Aunt Sally more then I have been since Paulie did what he did to me. I think I finally can stop running Aunt Sally. That I have a family not that I didn't have Bob and Quake, Venom and Spitfire but I am home.

This brings tears to Aunt Sally eyes and she nods pulling Heaven in and smiles.

Then that honey is all that matter and you knock anyone who tells you different up side the head. And that includes your brother and your Uncle if you have to honey. And hell I will help you because it great seeing you feeling like you have a family again.

I will leave Uncle James to you but Rob I think will be hearing from me some time over this weekend when we are home. Because I guess Bradshaw and Taker's talks with him didn't work. And every one else's threats didn't help. And even my own talk and the little punch to the gut did no more good then talking to the wall.

Chyna, Lita and Jazz all look at each other and then over at Heaven shocked that she knew especially about Takers which they all knew about but didn't think Heaven did. They look at her a little nervous.

Um Heaven you knew we all threatened Rob?

Yeah I kind of figured that out Chyna And thank you all for trying. I also know that Bradshaw gave him a good one to the jaw and I am betting Taker went to the stomach same as mine did.

Um who told you about Taker?

Actually no one told me about it Lita.

Then how did you know Punk.

Easy Jazz. I know there is no way that a guy like Taker would forget his sunglasses. And then when he had to go back to the room and left me in the lobby under the watchful eye of Kane I knew he went to have a talk with Rob. I am not stupid plus when your making out with a guy you can feel his sunglasses in his shirt pocket, when he picks you off your feet to kiss him.

Are you pissed at him?

Nope Jazz cause well after what Rob did in the bar Taker had the right just for him going after him all night. Plus maybe I am learning to let other take care of me. And plus to help me watch out for my best interest.

I will be damned then little girl you keep that man around you. Cause I like seeing this side of you Heaven.

I plan on it Aunt Sally for a long time I plan on it. And his bitch of a wife will learn this too as soon as we meet. Because I plan on watching him as much as I am going to let him watch over me.

The women all laugh.

Damn I can't wait to you meet her Heaven. She might just run to the lawyers to let Taker free once she meets you.

Well Chyna I hope so but not too I show her that she shouldn't mess with my Partners or my lover.

Heaven we are going to have so much fun now that you are at the WWF.

I hope so because I like it here.

Good now Chyna why don't you go and get the gentlemen and if Heaven, Lita and Jazz will help me we will put out the desserts and coffee.

All right Aunt Sally I will get them in here and then we can have some sweets.

Chyna head out to get the guys in while the others put out plates of cakes and pies for everyone. Aunt Sally watches Heaven but with a smile on her face. When the guys come back in Aunt Sally she walks up to Taker and hugs and then pours coffee for everyone.


	109. Chapter One Hundred and Eight

**Author Notes: Another one up and more coming soon. Also re-did my Bio page with some info on my self and about my stories. If you would Please Read and Review. **

**Thank you,**

**Cat Lea Takersdarkone**

**Chapter One-O-Eight**

Tim, Johnman and Roberts all went down to the hole and over to Paulie cell. Tim reaches up and opens the little window in the door and grins widely as Paulie looks up at him. Paulie glares at him still wondering where the hell Moore is but with a feeling that Tim being there can not be a good thing.

When the fuck are you letting me out of here Tim this place is a fucking hell hole. You can't do this and I am not putting up with it. Wait to my lawyer hears that you are keeping me here he will make trouble for you.

That where you are wrong Paulie, so very wrong. I can and will be keeping you in there. And I am betting Andy already knows that you are in here. Also including that I had hoped to mess up your parole with this little stunt you pulled by losing your cool over Heaven and her new life.

Don't know what you are talking about there Warden. And hell how would my lawyer even know anything.

Oh come now I know he does same as you do. And though I was not able to mess you up I had to try now didn't I if nothing else for that little girls sake. And if nothing else it on the record what happened so if you go after her and anything happens it will come back to this.

How fucking long are you planning on keeping me here, Tim you bastard? And hell I have no plans on going after her Tim. I don't know what you are talking about. I just want out on Friday to start my new life. Get back to finding some clients and managing them.

Bullshit but that another story all together.

Well guess it my word against yours.

I guess so Paulie just be warned no one is going to let you hurt that little girl again.

What ever Tim, it all doesn't matter to me. Now I asked when am I going to get out of here.

Paulie you will be out of the hole before dinner on Thursday. But come on Paulie I thought no I am sure that Moore would have told you that already. After all he is one of the guards in your pocket right. I figuring you help his baby brother he helps you. Does that about sound right?

Paulie looks a little shocked but says nothing. Not sure what Tim might really know or not. Paulie's silence makes time Tim laugh and the guards behind Tim grin.

What the matter Paulie got nothing to say. I think that must be a first for you because most time you have your mouth going non stop. But I guess I will take your silence as an answer to you not wanting to let me see your hand. But I already do so being you have nothing to say good then maybe you should listen to me for a few minutes. One Moore will not be back to see you today or for that fact any day this week that you have left. So stop your bitching and moaning for him. He has been suspended till a full investigation can happen and his dealing with you being looked into.

So what the fuck do I care that he in trouble with you it has nothing to do with me and I am out of here in just a few days.

Well you should care because if I can prove that you bribed him in or any way uses what you could do for his little brother Shannon Moore to get what you wanted I will have him and then you charged. I will also for the record be going to my old boss and friend Vince McMahon to make sure that Shannon does not in any way cause that little girl any grief at all.

I have nothing to do with Shannon Moore career at all. To say nothing of the fact that Shannon doesn't even know me or for that fact any thing about what happened between me and Heaven.

Right Paulie I hope not he was always a good kid and has talent I would hate for him to get a bad name because you are on his contract some where. Though either way, I am still going to make sure that Vince knows of your connection to his brother.

So go ahead I don't really give a damn about that.

Good glad you don't care. I will be telling Vince and Frank also that besides from your little sister Molly Holly that he needs to watch the Big Show. And don't even bother to tell me you don't know him. I know when he was the Giant that you started his career and that you still run it.

Paulie just growls a little not knowing that Tim knew that one. Tim just grins wider and can hear Johnman and Robert trying to hold back their laughter.

Good now also I heard you and Moore talking and will be telling Frank all that I heard. Which includes the other wrestlers who names you and Moore had mentioned while I was standing there watching and listening.

Big shit so I know Scott Hall and Kevin Nash. I know a lot of wrestlers after all I started a number of their careers.

Yes I know you do but then I will be mentioning that to those in changes. And I am sure that they will let any that you know who are with the WWE that because they know you they best keep away from that little girl.

Tim give Johnman a nod and he pulls a pen writing down those two names. Paulie is so pissed that he doesn't even realize that those names where not mentioned earlier. He gets up and stalks to the door and growls at Tim losing his temper.

You do know Tim you all can't protect her. One day her and I are going to run into each other again and one day no matter who tries to protect her she will have to deal with me once again.

Not if I can help it. Hell not if a lot of people can help it. That little girl has a right to a safe and happy life away from you and your sick fucking shit.

So what can you do about it Tim how do you plan on stopping me if I was going to go after her. Not that I am saying I am. After all you couldn't screw up my parole and you have tried to on a number of occasion.

I am not the only one who knows you Paulie and knows the scum bastard you are. And trust me I am not about to tell you what is happening to protect that little girl but I will tell you things are. Many things are some of which I know you already know.

Shit Tim you're here and she is with the WWF and I will be out of here in what less then 72 hours.

Yeah but you will be on parole Paulie, so leaving the state won't be happening without people knowing where you are.

We will see. I don't plan on breaking any laws after all I am going to be the model ex-con just working and making a life for myself.

Right just like you was the model prisoner whiles you where here playing the system. Who never would try to bribe one of my guards now would you?

Tim where it comes to Moore or any of the guards here good luck because you know I am good at what I do.

You will make a mistake Paulie and when you do you will be right back in here. And who knows maybe the Twister will get to visit you like it did Moore.

Oh so then the Twisters not dead? How long did you lay him out for Tim?

Over three hour but I bet I could double that if I could get my hands on you. Maybe I will if you go after that little girl.

We will see Tim what will happen.

But you're not after her are you? Just want out cause your innocent right?

Yep that me, and hell I just went a little nuts is all. But she caused it all because of being the tease she was and playing me.

God hate when you lie to me Paulie makes me feel like you just don't care. Also I know you know all that you did to that little girl. So why don't you cut the bull like you said nothing can be done about it now. And Heaven a tease now that a flat out lie. She was Bradshaw's and only his she never teased anyone. Fuck she was too damn innocent.

Hell there is nothing any of you can do not even Donovan. And that not how I remember the little whore.

I know Donovan is with the WWF and if you are going to try and go after that little girl I hope he kills your ass.

Donovan will get his one of these days. And so what if I know that he is head of security of the WWF? I know a lot of things after all my sister and a few of my friends and colleges work there.

Yes, yes they do and but they will not get near her. I love the fact that from what I found out that little girl kicked the shit out of your sister in the pit last night. Funny never knew Heaven was a fighter but I hear she now kick ass with the best of them.

Maybe they will or maybe they won't. And maybe she can fight or maybe my little sister can't. I guess when Molly comes sees me I will find out.

Might be smart if you just leave that little girl alone or maybe she will kick your ass for you.

Maybe I will just watch as she falls apart waiting for someone too do something to her. After all we all know how scared she is of life. How quickly she is to run when things start closing her in.

Tim growls a little but then smirks.

Is she Paulie? Are you so sure about that maybe she hasn't changed while you where in here? After all that little biker girl on the show looks a lot different then the little girl you left to die in and alley. And hell after watching her on Smackdown kicking the shit out of your little sister I got a feeling she not the same little scared girl any more. She got a fire in her now that I think could kick about any one ass.

I though Smackdown wasn't showed till Thursday.

Hell Paulie it called a Dish. But I bet Andy has already seen it too. Along with the kiss at the end which was hot. Maybe you should watch it after dinner Thursday.

Paulie growls and hisses.

I warned her not to turn into the biker scum like she was hanging with. She will regret that one day. And regret that she is making out with Callaway. And my sister is a Diva and not a wrestler and was stupid for taking on the grudge match.

I think maybe her and The Brothers look good together and from what Moore said about them being her protector that is nothing but a bonus. Cause two seven footers in Heaven corner is got to be a good thing.

Is it? Here is something you can run back to Donovan that I will give you. I know The Undertaker and Kane have since I was their agent back when they first started out. Maybe they are working for me too.

Tim looks at Paulie almost unsure a little nervous cause of what Bob said and because of the kiss at the end of Smackdown. He decides maybe it time to call and talk to his old friend too.

What wrong Tim are you unsure if they might be in my pocket too.

No Paulie actually what you don't know is Mark and Glen where friends of mine back when they started even before you where their agent. And I am betting that those guys will protect that little girl to the death. And in your pocket not a chance in hell they have too much class for you.

Well guess you will just have to go and check on that one.

May I will after all maybe they need to know what you did to that little girl and how you ruined her life?

What the fuck ever.

This time Johnman and Roberts does laugh because they know Tim will do just that. They also know that Paulie is no way got them in his pocket or he would have made a different comment then what the fuck ever.

Paulie be smart you got away wit what you did to her with just losing a few years you should have lost your life for what you did to that little girl. Leave her be and give it up cause if not people are going to make you pay.

Make me pay hell Tim you haven't seen nothing yet.

What the fuck did that little girl ever do to you?

Tim it not what she did to me but what I did to her. Tim how can I give it up after all she was so sweet when I took her. So innocent, when I raped her on her own bed. I bet she will always remember me for that. Hell she only been with two others after me well three if you count Bradshaw but then he couldn't get his act together and the other two. Well let's just say either wanted her scared up ass. No one is ever going to want to do her with those scars and tattoos.

You fucking prick.

Yeah Tim I am that but I will be in her one day and she will realize that I am the only one that will ever want to be there. And I can say anything I want about it because there is nothing you can do about it. I could not be charged and never will be.

Try it and I swear you will lose and it will be your life. And like you said I can say this because it you and I. You're word against mine.

You won't be able to protect her. No one can not Frank or the WWF or Rob or Bradshaw. And if The Brothers are smart they will leave her and run.

She will be protected even if I have to get Frank to put me on her security once you are out of here. Hell maybe that just what I will do then the Twister might get a hold of your ass and see what damage I can do on you.

You fucking wouldn't dare. You have a life here you fucking gave up the road just so you could have your family.

Yeah I did but know what I might just and hell with the kids off school for a few months it might just be fun. Matter of fact think I need to go call Vince and then Frank to see what he things. Thanks for the idea.

Tim closes the door and waits all of a sudden he can hear Paulie kicking and throwing his few items around cussing up a storm.

You rotten fucking bastard you better not if you know what good for you. I swear to god if you get involved I will find a way to make you pay. Moore you stupid fuck wait till I get my hands on you. Fucking wait till I let your little brother know I own a piece of him. I will make him do my bidding. Fucking Nash and Hall you bastard's best not being fucking up on me either. And Molly just you wait you stupid bitch. Fall in love with Heaven trash brother you will pay for that too.

Tim stands there listening with Johnman and Roberts shaking their head. Finally Paulie goes quiet after ranting for about 15 minutes. Tim turns to the guys.

Well look like I need to go make a few phone calls. I didn't think that Shannon was in his pocket glad to hear that the kids not. Hopefully he will have the balls his brother didn't have and tell Paulie no.

Let's hope so Tim. Shit and I would hate to be Molly when she comes to see him or when he gets out. I didn't know Heaven brother was dating Molly.

Shit Johnman me either.

I wonder what this Nash and Hall are doing for him.

I don't know Roberts but you can bet your ass I will be telling Frank that they are in his pocket and to watch the two of them. Shit I hope that Bob called and got me that number I really do need to get a hold of Frank.

Sounds like it Tim, and fast too so that they know. Hey are you really thinking of trying to get Frank to put you on to watch her?

I don't know Johnman maybe. I guess first I will have to check it over with my lovely wife first and see what she thinks.

Well like you said the kids are off school soon. And it could be fun you just have to talk Sherry into it.

Maybe I will Roberts and hell I have about six weeks vacation coming. Which means that Roberts, that you would be the one that has to be running this place while I am gone.

Yeah if you do it just remember to bring your ass back Tim. I don't mind running it while you take vacation every year but I only want to be the Assistant Warden. But if you do go and do it Tim make sure if the Twister can get near him he does.

Yeah I understand that Roberts. And you can count on the Twister getting him if he gets near enough.

The three men head back toward Tim's office out side his secretary hands him Frankie number and a message from Bob saying he heading to Michigan at Vince's request for help. After he reads it he grins and looks back up at his men.

Good news Tim?

Yeah very good news you could say. And well it looks like I got the number that I was hoping so going to go call Frank and then going to head for home and the family. So if I am needed tell the night guards to call me at home.

Will do that Tim but hopefully it will be a quiet night. And I made sure that the guy on the hole wing hates Paulie.

Good Roberts.

If anything comes up Tim let us know.

I will Johnman. I will catch you both before I leave. But now I have a phone call to me.

All three men shake hands and head where they should be. Tim goes into his office and goes to pick up his phone but sits down first to figure out just what all he has to tell Frank. Paulie is still in the hole streaming about every thing going wrong with his plot against Heaven.


	110. Chapter One Hundred and Nine

**Author Notes: Yes I have another that like 6 this week so far. And I have a few more to get out of my head and then I will be trying to do chapters on both stories next week. Maybe do one on this and one on Remember Me. We will see what happens. I will say thank you so much for the reviews and that I am glad to be back writing.**

**Thank you,**

**Cat Lea Takersdarkone**

**Chapter One-O-Nine**

After everyone is seated for dessert and coffee Heaven looks over at Rob who looks away. But she does notice the red mark on his jaw. She also noticed that he seems to be holding his stomach a little and looks around the table before looking into the eyes of Kane who just kind of grins and looks down at his cake. She almost laughs but doesn't but instead turns to Taker and kisses him softly. She does laughs when he slides her into his lap and holds on to her. Earlier he had watched her mostly just move her food around but he did get her to eat a little. Now with a grin she lets him feed her a big forkful of the gooey piece of chocolate cake. The shared a piece of Aunt Sally homemade chocolate cake taking turns feeding each other with smiles and soft little kisses between bites. Taker whisper some thing in her ear with makes her giggles and blushes. Rob finally had enough and goes to make a comment. Bradshaw turns to him before a word is out of his mouth.

If you open your mouth I swear to god this time Rob I will fucking punch your lights out. I like the smile on that little girl's face and the little giggle that Taker seems to get out of her. To say nothing of the red that she keeps wearing.

After Bradshaw threatened to punch his lights out if he says one word he gets up and walk outside glaring at Bradshaw and then Taker. Uncle James looks at Heaven and then leans over and kisses her on the head.

I told him enough out side but you know your brother honey he worries about you and is too stubborn for his own good.

I know Uncle James and I love him but no one going to tell me not to love or be loved by Taker. Sorry. I need him in my life and if he willing to be there then no one not even Rob is going to tell me to make him go away.

Nope little girl, there is nothing for you to be sorry for at all you where in the right Heaven. Matter of fact like I already told you boy friend I am sorry for earlier. I let my fears over rule what my eyes were seeing scared that you would get hurt.

I have already been hurt and I grew from it and is still growing from it Uncle James. And yeah the world might hurt me again but maybe not if I can open up my heart and give and receive love.

I know that Heaven dear. I want you happy and safe Heaven and that is what matters.

I want the same I want to have someone I can trust and love and be loved right back. But I have to be the one to decide who that will be. No one else can make that decision for me.

I realize that and I know that we have to step back and let you make those decisions. Even if it means it might mean hurt for you. Though I betting you won't be honey cause seems you do know more then you're Brother and I did. And if this young man gives you what you needs then none of us have the right to say you can't have it.

Heaven looks at Uncle James and then at Taker who smiles at her. She leans forward and kisses Taker softly and then turns back to her Uncle.

He is giving me every thing I need Uncle James and I know I am safe with him. And I do know I need him. For as long as he might want me even if it only for a short time.

Heaven Hells-end Darkside I told you it going to be till you no longer want me.

Well then I plan on keeping you for a long time.

Good.

Uncle James watches Heaven and then looks over at Aunt Sally who nods and smiles at him.

Then Heaven, that what matters little girl and nothing else. So if you have to you might need to teach your brother that you're a big girl now.

I might just Uncle James because I listened to him and now it time for me to decide things on my own.

But Heaven remembers he loves you.

I will Uncle James because I wouldn't be here today if he hadn't found me and fought to keep me from drowning till Dad could save us And you know I love him so much too. He my big brother and my hero but he does have to let me live my own life. I can't let my life be run by him any more then I could by Paulie. Or any one else I have to be my own person.

I know little bit and you're right you can't. So next time I step over the line just put me back in my place too.

How about if I just remind you I have to run my own life but that I love you and Aunt Sally so much. But that if I need you I do know where you live and will come asking for help. I also will try hard to change the fact that I tend to try and cut everyone out. Even if I am afraid you all will get hurt.

It thinks that would be fine honey. And I will always be here if you need me for anything at all. And we won't get hurt just for loving you little girl. I promise you that we can help you too.

I know that I hope you and Aunt Sally do know how you are both so very important to me?

Aunt Sally gets up and comes around the table and hugs Heaven. Before sitting down in what was her seat.

We do know that Heaven. One thing maybe you need to work on is letting the child who was so loving of everyone come back.

I am glad you do know Aunt Sally and I think your right I do need to be the Heaven I was in some ways before Paulie did what he did.

Good because we missed that Heaven.

I miss her too Uncle James. I guess in some ways the fighter me is back like I was before. Now I have to let the one who feels back too.

I think your doing just that Heaven. And I think your partners are helping you along with all these good friends. Which is why dinner and is on us every one. This is our way to thank you to all you for helping bring our Heaven, back to us today and back home. And any time you are in Michigan you all better stop by and have a meal with us.

Everyone thanks Uncle James and Aunt Sally. Heaven bites her lip thinking about some thing.

What you thinking about my little girl.

Well Taker what I am thinking about is why Kane is so quiet over there.

Heaven looks over at Kane and smiles shaking her head. He grins back and tries to look innocently at her.

Hey big Red?

Yeah little one what can I do for you?

I thinking that maybe you already did big guy. Something tells me you finally had enough of his mouth and you're the reason he didn't jump on me when he came back in.

Who me?

Yeah! You, my giant protector; not talking to any one else now am I?

Maybe?

No maybe about it now is there?

All right yeah I finally had enough of his mouth and should have nailed him when he started last night. Because if I had maybe you wouldn't be questioning yourself and don't tell me you aren't little girl. So yeah I nailed him in the mouth and when he kept it going he got one to the stomach too. So little one are you mad at me?

Nope like you been telling me partner I am not alone any more. And I some times need to let other people to have my back too. Even with my own brother though if he doesn't back off I will be having a much more serious talk with him.

Bradshaw smiles at Heaven and shakes his head but says nothing. She grins back at him and winks.

No darling you're not alone at all. And I don't take it well when some one keeps talking bad about my partners or brother. I also hate seeing you being upset to the point you have been this last couple of days. And I did warn him that if he didn't back off I would do exactly what I did. So he had it coming and will get more if he doesn't learn quick to back off and give you and Taker a chance.

I know Kane and thank you because what you did means a lot to me that you care. That you all care enough to try and get him to back off in your own ways means so much to me. Though seems as if he just won't learn

We do care little girl so don't you forget it. And he will learn or else he will be hurting every time he opens his mouth. Because Heaven we have your back now too.

She turns to Taker and smiles reaching up to touch his cheek softly and nods.

And don't you forget that I have your back too Taker. I am not afraid of Sara or the big dumb blond as long as I have you. I like having your back and you having mine.

I will always have your back little girl. And you best never forget that or I will be tanning your ass but good. And if you do what you did earlier in that bathroom I will be tanning it for that too.

I won't forget you have my back Taker. Same as you and Kane and every one in this room better not forget that I have you guys as much as you have mine. And if you don't remember I will be kicking asses here. And the booze and pills I won't tell you I won't do it again I do it without thinking some times.

Well then I am telling you my darling that if you do I will tan your ass till you remember not to do it without thinking.

Uncle James looks at Aunt Sally and then Bradshaw who looks back. Heaven bites her lip and looks down.

Hey Taker if she does it I get to help you.

Sounds good Bradshaw you can. But we won't have to will we little girl because you love me you will remember to think right baby girl.

She looks up and into his eyes and nods.

Yes I will remember same as I will remember when I feel like I did earlier that all I have to do is find your arms to feel better.

That is what you need to do Heaven.

I know Taker same as you know all you have to do is fine mine.

I will remember that too honey that and you love me.

I do love you Taker and that scares the hell out of me because other then John I never really let anyone do that.

I am lucky then because you did.

Yeah you are lucky and to think if you forget I can kick your ass or get my partner to help me.

Kane, would you help this little girl kicks my ass?

Hell yes Taker if you forget she loves you damn right I will. But then after I might steal her too.

They all laugh and grin down at Heaven. Heaven looks at Kane and blushes when he winks at her. She then looks in Taker eyes before she leans in real close to his ear and whispers so just he can hear her.

Don't worry my big guy no one can steal me you have my heart. Oh and if Rob does not stop and back off you can forget your sunglasses again and find them the way you did this morning.

Taker looks at Heaven and then roars with laughter. Every one is watching them and seeing the twinkle in Heaven eyes.

Not mad at me either baby?

I am not mad at you either even a little happy that you would protect me like that. Other then Bradshaw never really had a boy friend or at least one that really cared about me like that.

Well you got one now darling. And I do care enough to protect you from any one hurting you after all you're my little girl now. Including him after all told you that you where mine and I meant that. And mine in my books is protecting you and making you happy and smiling.

I like your book Taker. I plan on staying yours for as long as you want me. And if you haven't run yet maybe we can make this work. That is if we can keep Paulie from getting me.

We will baby I promises you that I will do everything I can to keep that fucking bastard from ever hurting you again.

I hope you can but I don't want you or Kane or any of these people hurt. I am not worth any of you getting hurt.

We won't be baby. We just have to be careful which is why your going to let me do things my way right.

Uncle James and Aunt Sally are watching Taker with Heaven.

All right I will do things your way and will be careful but I still have to have a life too and make my own choices.

I know you do. And Angel I am going to be part of that life and make sure it a good one for you. So trust me?

Yes I trust you though I keep telling you Taker I am far from an Angel.

Yeah are you more then an Angel.

Every one smile that she might just listen to Taker. Reno and Hunter trades look of could we be so lucky. Taker leans in whispers ever so softly into her ear and as he does she turns a deep shade of red and then buries her face into his neck trying to hide.

I think maybe baby you are a little bit of a wild cat too but and innocent one that needs to be freed. And maybe a demon of an Angel because I so want you bad that the though of having you on the back of by bike holding on to me is going to make me so nuts for the next few hours. I think I need to get you to this home of yours because baby tonight I'm not sharing a room with anyone but you. I want you in my arms all night baby girl and to see all of you again. So hope you plan on sharing that room of yours with just me you're big guy.

She turns even redder and nods her head against his neck but is on able to speak because just the though of being with him all night is what she wants too. Her pulse is racing and she gulps a little. Bradshaw looks over and laughs and then looks over at Kane. Kane looks at him and then over at Taker with a raised eye. Taker is just kind of smirks at the two of them his eyes saying every thing he feeling.

Hey Kane I thinking your news partner needs some protection from that big brother of a wolf of yours. He got her awful red and breathing hard. I wonder what he said to get her all in that state.

Yeah Bradshaw I notice think she might be hyperventilating a little too. Taker, do I need to protect our little girl from you big Brother dear?

What?

I said do I need to protect that little girl from you?

What?

Kane gets up and Jeff and X-Pac are laughing so hard that he falls off his chair. Hunter and Chyna both reach to help him back up.

Taker?

What?

What did you say to that little girl to make her blush so much?

Hey Kane?

Yeah Hardy?

When you kill Taker for his Austin imitation and for making Hells so red can I come share a room with you and her. I would even volunteer to share a bed with her so you can sleep alone.

Heaven blushes again and looks at Taker then down at Jeff shocked he would not have learned from this morning. Taker shakes his head and pulls her too him and kisses her head. Glad that he got Kane from looking at him because he knows Kane would be giving him hell later. Hell he and Bradshaw and Reno all told him they wanted to talk to him when they get to the house.

NO! And boy you best be careful because last time you tried to get close to that little girl got you painted remember.

Yeah but damn with Heaven around you can't blame us all for trying.

Taker points at Jeff.

Hardy boy you better learn to sleep with an eye open this weekend. And you best not even look at my little girl. And that goes for you too Christian and X-Pac this little bit of Heaven belongs to just me.

Kane gets up and comes over and stands behind Heaven and Taker and crossed his arms. Heaven looks up and grins reaching a hand up to put it on his arm and grins. No one misses the meaning behind this. They all know that he will protect these two and their relationship completely. Uncle James and Aunt Sally smile realizing just how wrong Rob is about these guys. Taker whispers in Heaven ear grinning at her.

You ready to get out of her Angel so I can finally get you all alone tonight. After all this will be our first whole night alone. That is if that what you want if not I can bunk in with Hardy.

Yes I am more then ready. And I want to share my room with you and only you though we will all get even with Hardy over this weekend. I might even have an idea on just how to do that.

Oh really well then lets get this group moving.

Taker stands up and puts Heaven on her feet and smiles at Kane who leans over and talks so only Taker and Heaven can hear. Every one starts to get up

I am thinking it time to get you two partners some where private so you can spend some time alone.

Yeah Kane it is time to do just that right little girl.

Right my big guy oh but we have to make one stop on the way about 15 minutes or so from the house and it will take just a little while.

Oh really what is that little girl.

We girls want to stop at the mall. And before you tell me no if you don't stop I will drive my own bike. And Taker if you do stop I promise I will make it worth your while later tonight.

She starts to blush and glances at Chyna who comes down and leans on Taker.

We are stopping and there nothing you boys can do about it. But we will let you have a beer while we shop because it a no boys aloud trip.

Oh really?

Really Taker and if you are smart and I know you are trust me it worth the stop.

He looks at her and laughs when he looks down and sees that Heaven is blushing again. He then looks up at Kane who is laughing.

All right but you ladies will have less then an hour cause I want some alone time with my little girl here.

You guys have a beer and let us do our thing. And I have a feeling she wants the alone time with you as much as you want it with her.

Chyna grins at Heaven and then pulls Hunter too her and grins. Taker pulls Heaven into him tightly and then looks at her Aunt and Uncle. Every one knows it time to hit the road on out of here.

Aunt Sally, Sir thank you for your hospitality and for the really good food but now that dessert is over we really need to head out for this home of Heavens so we can get there before dark.

I understand and yes you should but Taker hopefully next time we all get together it will be Uncle James and not Sir.

He puts out his hand and Taker shakes it.

I am sure it will be Sir after I prove to you that I am not going to hurt Heaven.

All right Taker that sounds fair.

Aunt Sally hugs and kisses Taker and Kane and then the rest of the group who shake hands with Uncle James. Finally they both pull in Heaven for kisses and hugs and then after getting some of the guys to take the food to Jeff car they head out with them to say good bye to Rob. Taker turns and bends down to offer Heaven a piggy back ride and takes her over to his bike. She pulls her keys from her belt loop and flips them to Bradshaw. Bradshaw gives his to Al who walks with Jazz over to Bradshaw bike. Heaven grins as Taker puts her down and then turns to kiss her but Kane slides in between to kiss her lips softly first and then laughs when Taker shoves him away.

Little brother you and I are going to have to have a talk about you kissing my little Angel so much.

I told you Big Brother that my partner too and she said I can kiss her when I want too or when I though she needed one and I though she did.

Yeah well keep it up and we will still be talking if you know what I mean.

Kane grins at Taker and then hugs them both and goes and gets on his bike. Taker then kisses Heaven deeply hearing Rob peel out of the parking lot and laughs.

All right now it time I get you the hell out of here if that all right with you.

Sure is Taker, it sure the hell is.

She turns to Bradshaw and grins at him.

Hey you damn Texas Redneck you take good care of my bike and no stunts on him.

I will darling. You just make sure you hang on to that Deadman man and listen to what he says do you understand brat?

I will and thank you.

Deadman easy with my first partner on the back of your bike.

I will Bradshaw. Hell I will treat it like the special package that she is.

You better.

You know I will.

Yeah I do or I never would her set her up with you.

Heaven looks at him knowing that he doesn't mean just right now and smiles. He walks over and kisses Heaven gently on the lips and then hugs her. He and Taker shake hands. He then walks over and get on Heaven bike starting it up and grinning at her. Taker gets on and starts his and then reaches a hand to help her get on. After she does she wraps her arms tightly around him after sliding down his sunglasses that she is wearing. He slides his own down and pulls out but then reaches down and wraps one of his hands around her too holding them tightly. She grins and puts her head against his back just loving being this close.


	111. Chapter One Hundred and Ten

**Author Notes: Here is another chapter which makes like the sixth one this week. I also just did a new chapter on "Remember Me" so everyone should check out that story too. I will try and go back and forth on getting chapters in both done and up but not sure if that will work as this one is in my head so bad. But we will see. What helps is that I have about five DVD for just the undertaker and every one should check them out. They are "Undertaker 15-0" (Which being at mania and getting to seeing him do 15 was the wildest.) And then I also been watching "Tombstone: The History of the Undertaker" "This is my Yard" "Undertaker He Buries Them Alive" "Undertaker-The Phnom" Guess that why the undertaker is so in my head and will be there for a while. Please if you Read then take the time to Review. **

**Thank you, **

**Cat Lea Takersdarkone**

**Chapter One-Ten**

Kevin and Big Show gets Scott and Sara from the Airport to the hotel so far without any real trouble other then Sara being a bitch and Kevin putting her in her place. As they are getting out of the limo in front of the hotel to head inside Linda, Vince and Frank are heading out of the hotel after deciding to have a quick meeting at a little restaurant down the block so that they could have a quick drink away from any of the wrestlers coming in and so they can talk about a few important issues. Vince actually looks at them and growls a little which puts Frank on his toes and looks them over. He knows the one is the blond Kevin Nash who made Heaven real nervous before they left for her house. And the almost shaved guy is the Big Show who got into the fight in the pit with Kane. The other two he is betting from their files and what was said this morning are Scott Hall and Sara

Callaway. Linda reaches a hand out and touches Vince arm. He takes a deep breath and look at the group and then down at Linda. They walk over to the limo and puts on a smile. Kevin sees them and gives Sara a look that says don't blow this. He then puts a hand on Scott shoulder and turns toward the group com.

Hi Vince, Linda how are you..

Hi Show, We are good. I didn't think you had us get you a room here this trip. Matter of fact I was wondering where you were going to be staying Show.

Actually Linda I knew Kevin was going to be heading back so we decided to get a suite so we could catch up likes old times. And then with Scott and Sara coming back we decided to make it like old times all in a suite.

I see then just remember even if you are not in a WWF room that you are WWF superstars so don't over do it.

We will remember that Linda. And it not like we are drinking and causing trouble like the old days. We are just hanging out eating and talking. Who knows maybe get the rest of the Kliq up there for a good old Kliq hang out for Scott and Kevin.

Well just don't let it get to be like the old Kliq suites get together.

Nope we are all getting to old for that kind of stuff. I think guys like Bradshaw and Rob and their crew took over our place in breaking up rooms with those poker games the do and getting drunk.

Frank notices the look in Hall's eyes when Bradshaw is mentioned. Linda frowns at the mention of them knowing it was meant about Rob's room getting broken up last night. Vince almost growls a little as he replies to that.

Don't you worry about those guys just worry about keeping yourselves in control

We will do that Vince because we don't want any trouble just glad to be all back together like old times.

Nash, are you coming to the meeting tomorrow evening at the arena?

Yeah Vince, I am in less that a problem, I mean I know I am not back officially yet but I will be in a few days. Figure it time to get myself back into the swing of being back and knowing what is going on. I mean now that I am back to being healed, plus being healthy again and returning to the rooster.

No it not a problem Kevin and actually glad you will be there got a few new rules going down and think it would be good you hear them right along with everyone else who is on the rooster.

All right Vince. I figured it was a good way to catch up with old friends too. Seems kid and Hunter forgot how to say hi this morning. Chyna too in less there something I don't know about that going on?

I wouldn't know about what Paul, Chyna or kid is thinking. Though Kevin it might just have been that they were shocked as we all were this morning with the news of Scott's return. Or maybe what ever went down with you and Taker. Oh wait that was nothing right?

Hey just two old friends both with unfinished business. Hell you know me and the Brothers we have our differences but after they are settled we move on.

Yeah that what Taker told Linda too along with wanting to finish business. But Nash and this is just a friendly warning that you might want to listen too. If you seem to have a problem with our newbie Heaven Hells-End Darkside you might want to be careful around him.

Vince and Frank both do not miss that Sara stiffens and would have gone off but Kevin gave her a look that says do it and die. Sara looks down like she looking for something in her purse.

Heaven, Vince why would I have a problem with her. Though she seems to be more of a spitfire then I though she would be. But who knows should be interesting with me and Taker having our little in and out of ring. But then thing right going on now in a lot of directions.

Well I think Heaven got lot of surprises for everyone who tries to mess with her or what is hers.

Maybe you're right Vince. Hell maybe I will have to try and get to know her she kind of a hot little thing. Seems to have a lot of tattoos would love to see some of them up close.

I would stay away from her if I was you and I doubt that you or anyone other then the group she is riding and hanging with are going to be seeing those tattoos.

We will see Linda.

Frank does not miss the slip up about Heaven or the fact that he thinks she is right that this is the man from the other night. Linda has to takes deep breath because of the want to slap Nash. Vince puts his hand on her arm and then they turn their attention to look at Scott and Sara both who have not said any thing yet. Frank is still standing behind Linda and Vince watching every one. Show and Nash are watching him trying to decide if he is a major threat or not.

Scott I can not say I am happy to see you here. Matter of fact I we are not happy at all nor is most of this company to see you are coming back.

Sorry Vince but I have the right to be coming back.

So they tell us Scott, though you will be at the Company Doc tomorrow morning at 7 am out at the arena. If there is a problem with this or anything he ask of you then you might as well get on a plane and head right back to what ever hole you crawled out of.

Not a problem at all Vince I will be there on time.

Good. Though I will be honest with you I hope there is a problem. If you make it past that part of things then we will move on from there. This will include you being at the meeting at the Arena too tomorrow. But as to when you're first match will be that we will have to think about.

All right Vince I understand that. I know you and Linda never wanted me back here. What happened was bad I know but I am a different person now. And what happened back then will never happen again.

You're right Scott we never though we would have to deal with either of you again. And the fact you are being forced down our throat with a clause that we never heard about pisses us off. One that from what I am told is not even in most contracts at all. I don't suppose you would tell me who your Agent was when this contract was written up would you?

That not really important Linda and won't change that I am back. After all I am the one coming back and the contract says if I am clean and sober you take me back or I get a portion of the company.

Yes so we have been told.

And like my contract has always said I get to pick my own Valet and any one I want as long as they are not in a story line.

Yes that part was not a surprise we know it what it says Scott. So you will be back and she will be back with you if you're clean and if your paper work is in order.

Well then guess there nothing more to say on that part Vince.

That where you are wrong Scott because we have a lot more to say about a number of things to do with you and your return to the WWF ring Don't we Linda dear?

Yes Vince dear we do have a lot more. Scott we are going to be straight up with you we don't want you back but for now you might have our hands tied. So then we will take you as long as you are on the up and up. But we will not use you for a major match and that we don't have too. We will not use you in any weapon matches or any match whom we feel might get out of hand. Also Bradshaw is asking for the first match against you once you are back. I have not decided weather to give it to him or not cause he wants your blood. Something I can not blame him for as you owe him more then blood but a good six months out of your live. The only reason I am thinking go not giving him this match is because he is better then you and I don't want him coming down to your level.

Sara is turning red, she then turns and looks at Kevin who nods for her to go ahead and have her say.

Wait just a fucking minute here. You have no right to be saying this to him Linda as he has already lost time away and more. He made a mistake and now he clean and sober and on his way to being every thing he was before this all happened..

Sara first off shut up when I am done talking to Scott we will talk about why your back here. And believe me we know it not cause you give a damn about Scott. Cause all you cared about was seeing how many of the wrestlers you could get away with bedding or black mailing without having Taker figure it out or figuring out ways to keep getting him to forgive you.

Sara opens her mouth to say more but Kevin bring his hand down heavy on her shoulder. She closes her mouth and glares at Linda. Frank watches and then meets the eyes of Kevin and folds his arms across his chest still saying nothing. Vince smiles at his wife who smiles back. Linda turns back to Scott and takes a deep breath to continue.

Scott because of your out of control behavior, because you couldn't handle life and the alcohol you where drinking Bradshaw almost lost his career and his life. So you will never get a chance to be more then a mid card if even that here. If you injury any of our wrestlers you will not only be gone but be arrested. If you are smart you best not even pick up a chair to swing even in a match. If you do you will be D.Q right away and your match ended. So remember that because I won't repeat this warning. Also if you touch any wrestler other then in ring during your own match you will be gone. So as not to make a mistake let me put it this way touch anyone in the pit, in a locker room, in a hotel room or bar you will be gone. That includes Taker, Kane, Bradshaw, Hunter, X-Pac or any of the others on the rooster.

X-Pac is my cousin and Hunter is my friend. They are my Chico's I would never hurt either one of them.

I would not bet on either of them being interested in renewing old friendships with you Scott. Matter of fact they are both very close with Bradshaw and his group of friends and have been for a long time now. And that group is the one Taker and Kane are running with along with our Newbie Heaven.

Well we will see Linda.

I guess we will Scott but if I was you I wouldn't get your hopes up. Nash the front office is assuming that you and hall will once again be tag teaming.

Yeah that fine with me Scott and I always was a good team out there..

Fine Kevin because I have a feeling not many other will want too be his partner. Though you will have matches that is if I can even get anyone to tag against you two.

That not our problem Linda.

No it not Kevin but if anything goes wrong in one of your matches you will be gone too. So I would watch Hall closely.

I already figured you would go there Vince. He has my back and I have his and I am not scared he will go back to old ways.

Good then hopefully there will be no surprises for either of us..

Now on to you Sara and what you will and won't do while you are in the WWF. We can't stop you from coming back with Scott and if Nash has ideas of you walking him down too then once again I can't do any thing much about it.

No you can't Linda and I will be walking them both down. Which also allows me some times interference in their matches to keep in interesting.

Yes I know it does but one thing you need to remember is you are not a wrestler and never will be for this company. And as much as I can't stop you from interfering in Scott and Kevin matches I can and will make sure that you are kept in control. Because if not you can and will lose right just like any other Valet.

I am just here to support Scott who I love.

Really Sara you love him? So does this mean the lawyers will be getting your signature on the divorce papers soon?

That really none of your business at all Linda now is it. What goes on between my husband and I is just that our business.

That true as long as one of your reason for being here is not to cause trouble for our newest newbie.

Now why would I want to do that Vince?

Sara cut the crap because we are sure you have watched Raw or SD this week. Or that Show or Nash would have told you that Taker and Kane or the Brothers of Destruction have taken on a new partner.

Sara eyes flash and everyone realizes that yes she knows. Kevin let out a little sigh and Show reaches over and puts a hand on Kevin shoulder.

All right yes Vince I have seen and heard that he has a whore in the ring now with him. And I have been told in his bed. Funny Kane never wanted a woman before in the Brothers so I am gathering they are both doing her. After all she is sharing their room right?

Sara one thing you should know and remember that Heaven is not a Valet here. She is a full fledge trained paid wrestlers. Who wrestles with the abilities some where between Jeff Hardy and Rob Van Dam.

Then why would she be matched up with Taker and Kane they don't' do that shit that those two do. Yeah they fly a little but not like that.

If you will shut up and listen to Vince he wasn't done. She might fly and kick like those too but what Vince was going to say is she Brawls like Bradshaw and kicks ass like Taker and Kane. And that is in and out of the ring.

Thank you that is exactly what I was going to say Linda. Oh and Sara if you have any doubts about that you might want to talk to Molly. She found out the hard way in and out of the ring.

I am not a useless Diva like Molly and you forget Vince, Taker taught me some things so I know how to take care of myself. And it not like Taker hasn't been with whores before or that I even care after all I am back here with Scotty.

Frank stiffen at the whore comments and stares at Sara.

Sara and Scott we are betting that you have come back to make Taker and Kane life hell, Along with making hell for maybe some of our other wrestlers if not a lot of them. And to some point you can probably get away with that. But if you two are back and this has anything to do with Paulie Bodman who is one of the few agents to use the clause that is in your contract Scott. Matter of fact he used it in Heaven too so we know he most likely did yours. But any way what I was saying is if this has to do with him and our newest newbie and I believe it does. Then you might want to rethink any thing you are here to do. And that goes for any of you who plan or have done anything too her.

Linda turns to Frank and Vince but not missing a look that goes between the men when Paulie name is mentioned.

Vince, honey I think maybe you should introduce Frank, to every one that here. Because I think these four need to know exactly who he is and why he is here.

All right Linda that is a very good idea. Show, Nash, Hall and Sara this here is the WWF brand new head of security Frank Donovan. Show you met and seen a little of what he can do in the pit the other night when he separated Brock and Taker. Frank this is the Big Show, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall and Sara Callaway.

Kevin puts his hand out and grins a little. Frank reaches over shakes it and then does with the other two men. He then looks at Sara but says to all four in the group.

If the plan for anyone is to go after anyone in this company it my job to make sure it doesn't happen. That is partly what I get paid to do for the WWF. And if the plan is to go after Heaven for Paulie then I will tell you right now it not fucking going to happen. And I don't have to be getting paid for that not too happen. I consider Heaven a very special friend and one I would protect to my own death for. Oh and Sara the only whore that I have heard that Taker has ever been with was you. But he is with a good person now so hopefully he will be happy. Oh and he is extremely protect of her too so is Kane and the whole group that has befriend her. But then Nash I believe you say that this morning. But then Heaven also didn't back down either.

Sara growls and swing out trying to slap Frank who grabs her hand and laughs. Kevin and Show both fight back smiles.

Sara if that all you got be smart stay away from Heaven, because she will kick your ass. Oh and on the protective side she just as protective of Taker and Kane as they are of her. Hell she is just as protective of them as she is of Rob and Bradshaw. And they are family to her, plus have know her most of her life.

Sara pulls away and growls and then shoves her way threw everyone and makes her way to the front door storming in. Now every one but Scott does laugh.

Frank I think you just pissed her off.

Oh well Vince life's a bitch. Oh one more thing gentlemen, Nash I believe Heaven and if she thinks you are the man from the other night I bet you where. And my years in the FBI and being a cop I know enough about how people can be in one place when they are not. But that doesn't matter because who ever it was won't be getting a second chance at her.

Well Frank we all have to believe what we have to believe.

That true Kevin and I believe that anyone going up against that little girl will go down and down painfully.

And I believe time will tell for a lot of things.

Nash smiles and puts his hand out daring Frank to shake it, which he does and then he nods at Linda and Vince before moving Scott who has gone kind of quiet in front of him and toward the hotel. Just before he goes on in he turns to Linda and Vince.

Hey Linda I don't suppose that you know what room Hunter or Kid are in this trip do you? Oh wait I forgot they are all staying at Heaven house while we are here in Michigan. To bad would have liked to talk to them. I guess I will just have to catch them at the meeting tomorrow afternoon. That is in less you know where Heaven lives.

No Nash I don't know where she lives and even if I did I would not go about giving that information to you. And actually with the fact that you and Taker has unfinished business it might be best to stay away from Heaven place any way.

Sure Linda what ever you say. Well come on Scott, Show lets get in and register I need some food.

Sure thing big Sexy and we need to find Sara too.

They turn and head into the hotel. Linda, Vince and Frank all head down a few doors for the Restaurant that they where on their way too when they ran into the four of them. All three are deep in though and frowning as they go.


	112. Chapter One Hundred and Eleven

**Author Notes: Here is another chapter to the story I appreciate the Review and that this story has been add to a few people's favorites which is so cool. Sorry this chapter was so long but it was one of those I needed to do this way. Next Chapter will be the girls shopping trip which is already writing it self in my head and then getting them to the bar. Something tells me that one might be long too. After that I have one more that is started in my head too and then hopefully I will get one out for "Remember Me".**

**Thanks you,**

**Cat Lea Takersdarkone**

**Chapter One-Eleven**

About 15 miles from Heaven house they come across signs for the mall. Chyna gets Taker attention and points to it making Hunter head that way. Taker glances back at Heaven and grins raising his eyes. She nods as a blush seeps up her cheeks. This cause Taker to laugh but turns his bike heading with Hunter toward the mall. The rest of the group follows them toward the parking lot of the mall. Heaven points to the little bar as they pull into the parking lot at the front right corner of the lot. They head over and pull up next to the building. They all start getting off their bikes. Kane gets off his and slides up behind Heaven as she goes to slide off Takers and picks her up and whisper in her ear with a smirk.

You best make this a fast trip little girl if you don't want him coming to hunt you down. And you best stay with the girls or else I will be tanning your ass for you.

We will make it fast Kane because I want to get home. It been too long and I want him to see where I lived.

I bet you do little girl and I know he wants to get there too. Said something about some alone time and you without clothes

Yeah Kane, really?

Mark slides off his bike and slides his sun glasses up to looks at Kane who winks up at him. He smiles watching her blush and licks his lips thinking about having some alone time with her. Kane slides her sun glasses up and his so he can see in her eyes and watch them twinkle. Chyna and Hunter are making out same with Lita and Matt. Jazzy and Al and Bradshaw are into a hitting contest. Jeff and X-Pac pull Adam and Christian on into the bar for a beer. Reno is looks around not liking letting Heaven out of his site. But Chyna already told him as they where heading here that she would keep an eye on Heaven and that this really needed to be a girl's only trip for Heaven sake. He can't wait to tell Frank about this one plus it will give him a few minutes to have a talk with Taker, Kane and Bradshaw.

Yeah darling just the way he looking at you like a big old hungry wolf I know he wants you alone. And with the way you're shaking when he looks at you I know you know it too sweet heart.

Now if hopefully Rob doesn't ruin it. Glad he went home ahead of us and I didn't have to worrying about him killing Taker on the road. Or wanting to know what we are stopping for. And I still don't know how Chyna got Reno to not follow us but glad she did.

I know glad he went home too and maybe he will be good the rest of the evening. We will all make sure you get that alone time tonight little girl with that big brother of mine. So you make sure to buy something pretty for him. Oh and he loved deep purple and with your blush I bet you look hot in something his favorite color. And just stay with Chyna and the girls.

I will have to look for something in deep purple then. Maybe something with some black lace and leather in it too. I got a feeling he likes Lace and Leather.

Oh god little girl now you are going to have me wanting to keep you again. I better let the Deadman kiss you and get Chyna and Hunter apart so you girls can get a move on it. But remember stay with Chyna and the girls.

She blushes and he kisses the top of her head and shoves her gently into Takers arms. Taker pulls her into him and leans down to softly kiss her lips before licking the bottom one making her moan. He quickly slides his tongue in and runs it around her mouth tasting her with a moan of his own. Heaven slides one of her hand up into Takers hair and the other up and down over his duster. Kane who was standing there moan and shakes his head goes over and pick Chyna up to separate her and Hunter. Chyna looks at Kane and laughs at the look on his face that says if Taker hadn't staked a claim he would be. Hunter looks at Kane then over at Taker and Heaven who now is being watched by all but the boys who went into the bar and Matt and Lita who are still making out hot and heavy themselves.

Kane is something wrong there big Red? Or is the word big what happening?

Shit yeah Chyna doll go separate those two and get this shopping over so that a few of us can have a talk with Taker and then we can get them to her house and some alone time. Because if we don't separate them, they might keep it up like they are I might have to pretend to be Jeff, and sneak a peek or two. Or try to steal my brother little girl for my own.

Everyone laughs and nods.

Hell Kane you're not the only one damn Jazzy go help Chyna would you before they get arrested for public sex. Or us for being peeping toms cause that little girl is heating us all up.

Yeah Al thinks your right if given much more time that might be where they are heading for the public sex thing. Though Al I never would have thought that Heaven would be a public sex kind of girl.

I think hooking up with the Deadman is changing that little girl Jazz. And even though Rob doesn't think it for the good I do. She needs to finally find the girl or woman she never got a chance to be when she was 19. She needs to find the person that was taken away from her.

Yeah Bradshaw I think your right on all accounts. I think there is a wild child in her that Takers is starting to bring out. One that maybe needs to come out so that she can be her own person again.

Yeah I do too Jazz now just hope that Taker can handle her.

I got a feeling she going to be a handful for him but if anyone can do that maybe it will be him. I mean shit after all he got her to let Reno drive with us. But I hate to see her have to spend her first night home in jail instead of in bed with Taker. So come on Chyna you grab one arm and I will grab the other and let's see what we can do to separate them.

Sounds good Jazz and you guys get Taker a beer or three or a cold shower. And a talk about the fact that this girl is not as hardcore as she tries to pretend to be so he better be careful in less he wants me on his ass. Because guys as of right now I consider her as of now my little sister and family.

Hell Chyna I bet he going to need both of those things. And we will tell him his ass is yours if he doesn't take it easy with that little girl.

No bets on that one Hunter though big guy you where getting kind of hot there too. So cool the fire but don't' put it out. And good you make sure you do tell him Hunter.

Yeah well wait till tonight Chyna you just wait. The fire will be there and you best be too.

Do I have to wait Hunter? After all we know I love public sex and maybe I will give Heaven a few lessons.

Yeah sorry doll but with Kane thinking about being Jeff with the peeking think we should wait too. We wouldn't want him to be jealous of what I get doll.

She laughs and pouts but quickly kisses Hunter and then yanks Lita away from Matt and pulls her with her toward Heaven and Taker. Jazz heads over too after punching Bradshaw and Al once more in the arm. Kane laughs and shakes his head at Hunter. Taker has gotten his arm around Heaven and has pulled her tightly against him and up some so that she is standing on her toes with his hand on her ass and his leg some what between hers so she is resting some on it. He has slid his other hand inside her duster and is resting over her right breast playing with the nipple through her shirt and bra, while still exploring her mouth with his tongue. His eyes are watching her face and the pleasure in her eyes locked with his. She has slid her hand into his duster and had slid it up and under his shirt and is rubbing his abs with feather like strokes, while still playing with her hand in his hair. Both are moaning softly into each other mouths and not paying much attention to the others around them. All of a sudden Heaven is lifted up and away from Taker causing them both to have to let go. A cold void is now where their warm bodies just were. Taker who was watching Heaven eyes sees the look of lost as she is pulled back and growls softly he then sees that it Chyna and Jazz. She turns and looks at Jazz and Chyna both who have an arm and her off the ground.

Hey now bitches what the hell. I guess you didn't realize that I was busy?

Oh no Hells we all realized you where busy girl just didn't know you where into public out door sex now.

Hell Jazz or that she likes an audience while going at it.

Shit should I go and get Jeff, X-Pac and Christian Chyna they would love to watch. And being she was making everyone in the group hot they would love it.

Hell Lita wait till we tell the boys what they missed. They are going to be pissed that they went on in for a beer.

Heaven blushes and look down and away from the group embarrassed at getting swept away in public. The girls are still holding her up off the ground and every one laughs except for Taker and Kane. They see her stiffen and then look at each other quickly their eye meeting with a look of shit. Taker then looks at her again seeing that she is looking down embarrassed still and knows he better do something quick before she possibly panics and runs. He takes the couple of steps to where the girls are still holding Heaven off the ground and reaches out lifting her up away from them so that she is eye to eye with him and he has his arms around her. She won't look him in the eye which causes him to pulls her into him and whisper softly into her ear.

Little one, would you look at me please baby girl, I need to see those beautiful eyes of yours.

She looks up and he sees that her eyes are a mixture of lost and lust still. She sees his is a mixture of concern and want for her. She slides her hands back up and into his hair and pulls in closer to him some.

Sorry little girl I got carried away some but I just love being that close to you Heaven. Plus having you with your arms around me and hell the last few hours with you on the back of my bike have been driving me nuts. Will you forgive me please?

Nothing to forgive Taker I was just as carried away as you. Seems you have that affect over me since I met you. So if anyone is sorry I am. Sorry I was driving you so nuts and if you want I can drive my own bike the rest of the way to the house?

Oh no way baby girl you are staying on the back of mine nice and close. Heaven baby don't ever be sorry for that it felt so good baby girl and we didn't do anything wrong. And if you even try to drive your own I might have to tan that sexy ass of yours. I like having you with me with your arms around me.

Then I will stay on yours because I like being that close to Taker. Hell I almost wish I didn't drive one of my own I would love to be there with my arms around you a lot more often.

Well we might have to figure out some way for that to happen.

Maybe.

Good now my little girl I want to finish what we started so go shop but you have under an hour before I come looking for you. I want you here and back in my arms in less then sixty minutes.

All right we will be back.

No arguments from you?

Nope none some times I can be good you know. Plus one reason I am being good is only because I want you back in my arms too.

I know you can be very good baby girl last night showed me that. And in your arms is so where I want to be my little girl so get back quickly so I can be in your arms being held by you. Right in those arms being loved by you is what makes me happy too.

She leans in and quickly kisses him which he returns. Everyone realized that she was not used to them like this and had been embarrassed so they just standing there waiting this time without the comments. Taker puts her down after he kiss and then turns her toward the woman.

Chyna, Jazz and Lita you best have my little one back to this bar and in my arms in less then one hour.

An hour that all you are giving us to shop, we get just an hour? Don't you not know that takes longer then an hour to find the perfect outfit?

No Lita you do not have an hour. I said that you girls have less then an hour to get your shopping done and then get her cute sexy ass back into my arms.

Taker?

Chyna?

But Taker we went to look good for you guys. You know from top to bottom don't you want her to look perfect for you?

Chyna I think my little girl looks perfect the way she is. And even more perfect naked and in my arms even better.

This causes Heaven to blush but smile up at him.

Come on man you got to be kidding right Taker? You expect four women to shop in under and hour?

Matt if I don't have my little girl back in my arms in less then an hour those three are all going to get a lesson in doing what the Dark Lord wants. Plus they will find out just how much a bad ass I am. Oh and I will be hunting her down too.

But Dark Lord don't you want your little girl to find the perfect outfit for you. You know the perfect little bad ass one that sexy and hot. If you rush us she might end up with something an old person would wear or worst yet something like a diva would wear.

My Angel there would never pick something a Diva would wear. Heaven is too much of leather and maybe lace girl to go for the shit those diva types wear. So Jazz I just want my little one back in my arms before the hour is out. Little one you have less then and hour understand, I need you back in my arms before it up.

Yes my Dark Lord or Mr. Bad Ass I understand. Less then one hour or else I'm in trouble right?

Yep my darling you will be. And so will the women with you too if your not back. But if I tan anyone ass it will be your little girl. Oh and stay with the girls so you don't get lost or in case a few fans figure out who you are.

I don't think I have to worry about fans yet but I will Taker.

Better darling and trust me you have fans all ready. .

Heaven giggles and moves up and kisses Taker once more which he kisses her back quickly.

You know Taker maybe you tanning my ass would be fun for not just you but me. I might just have to take an hour and a half. Plus to show you I don't like being bossed around by the Dark Lord or the Bad Ass Leader of the Brothers of Destruction, Deadman Inc. maybe I will take even longer.

This causes mouths to drop open all through the group. Heaven eyes twinkle and she winks at Taker before quickly turning and running grabs Chyna and Jazz arms. Chyna quickly grabs Lita and they all run for the mall leaving the guys to stand there watching them go. Finally Taker lets out a roar trying to hide the laughter in his voice.

That it Heaven Hells-End Darkside your ass is mine later tonight little girl and we will see if I don't tan your ass. And we will see if you like it tanned. Bossy, me Bossy? You have just angered the Dark Lord, The Bad Ass Fire Breathing Tattooed Dragon. A big mistake and you might just have to learn a little lesson in respect too little girl.

The guys can hear her giggle as they run to the door of the mall and head inside to find what they are looking for. Kane comes up behind him and laughs putting his arm around his shoulder and turns him toward the bar after making sure the girls went in. Taker quickly glances down at his watch noting the time.

Come on big Brother I will buy you a beer causes something tells me you could use it. And some thing tells me they will be late.

Shit Kane I could use about six of them and a very, very cold shower. And they best not be late getting back or there will be hell to pay.

All the guys laugh as they go into the bar with Taker and Kane. They head for some tables near the back of the bar were the other four already are sitting. Takers and Kane sit down at one along with Bradshaw, Reno, Hunter and Al. Matt joins the other four but both tables are near each other. After they all get a beer Taker looks from Reno to Bradshaw to Kane. He then takes a long drink of his beer before putting it down and looking once more at the guys.

All right gentlemen you have less then an hour if those girls know what good for them. So let have what you want to say because I don't want any thing said in front of that little girl that might hurt her or make her run.

That makes sense Big brother because none of us what her running either. Bradshaw why don't you go first being you know that little girl the best.

Yeah I guess I do Kane or though I did not so sure with some of the things she has been doing since meeting your brother. But any way Hell Taker you and I already talked but I guess the one thing I didn't say and wanted to say is that as much as she is a little bad ass fire breathing tattooed dragon she an innocent one too in a lot of ways. Though you are causing some changes in her that I for one think she needs and are great to see.

Yeah Shaw I had a feeling she a lot more innocent then first looks would tell you. And she blushes way more then some one as bad ass as she pretends to be should. I figured out too that she hasn't been with too many people since what Paulie did to her or even before?

Shit Taker that little girl wasn't with anyone before. And now she only been with me where we tried to put it back together twice, and ass who though he could better his career at the WC and the ass she talked about earlier who wouldn't even make love to her except in the dark. And he is another wrestler who claims he loves her but couldn't deal with looking at her scars. She finally had enough and broke it off telling him she just wasn't in love with him but he broke her heart. She swore off finding love after Damian or ever planning on having a sex life.

Yeah well I might go look him up because that little girl is so beautiful to look at. And because of him she tied to shut off the lights so I couldn't see her. God Bradshaw when she looks at me I fucking melt.

I know Taker she has that affect on people but doesn't realize it. But then she doing some melting too since she met you. And I love that she let you guys in because I was afraid when she met you she would run the other way too scared to open her heart.

Well I am glad that she didn't run away on us Shaw. I still feel bad I made her prove that she can wrestler and that she got hurt doing it that first night.

Taker looks at Hunter who looks down. Everyone smiles a little knowing Hunter still not in the clear for that one.

I am sorry Taker shit you know I like her.

I know but I warned you to be careful out there with her that she was mine.

Yeah I know you did hell but think of it this way if I hadn't have messed up you wouldn't have gotten to go out and save her.

I guess that one way to think of it Hunter but you and that hammer ever get near her again you be careful. She is kind of real special to me now.

I know she is man; she is kind of special to all of us.

She is that and I heard Chyna warning too even though I was busy. So tell her message received though she doesn't have to worry about it I know she needs to go slow. Any way Shaw she has opened up and I am not letting her run now so what else you got to tell me?

Truth is Taker I think you know what I do now mostly. Seems she told you a lot about her problems and demons. A lot more then I figured she would tell you so she kind of shocked me on a lot of things these past few days.

We share some demons and now can help each other with them. I do warn you though Bradshaw that if she does what she did today ever again I will tan her ass for her. I am not going to lose her and especially that way. Oh and I plan on figuring out a way to keep her on the back of my bike. I like her holding on to me like that.

It would be great to see her on yours and not driving but I wouldn't bet on it. She pulls a lot of stupid shit on that bike and has since the day she got it. Maybe you can put a stop to it Taker. And I hope you do tan that ass if or should I say when she does it again. And she will Taker seen her do it way to many times in her life.

Then I am making that one of my jobs to put a stop too. She shocked me doing it without even thinking about it earlier. But then look at the stunt with you asses too on the bike of hers and I meant what I said any one eggs her into a stunt like that ever again and I will kick ass.

Talk about shocked Takers I still can't believe when Rob and I walked into the pit the first night and she was kissing you. That was the most unlike Heaven thing I think I seen so far though there has been a few things.

Yeah well think I kind of took Kane by shock that night too being he walked in on our first kiss in the locker room when she was helping me.. I feel bad though I should have thought about where we where in the pit. And I should have told her first that I was still married but getting a divorce.

I am glad you didn't on both think you are what she needs and hell my friends I know I was right that she was what you needed.

I owe you big for bringing her to me John. I own you more then I can even say so thank you.

You're welcome Mark just promise me to watch over and protect her. And that you keep her for a good long time.

I do promise you that I will watch over her and protect her John. And keeping her? How about for life would that count as a good long time?

Bradshaw looks at Taker and smiles. Everyone else is watching even from the other table.

That little one says she never marrying Taker she won't or can't cause she not a whole person and can't give a man what he wants. So does this mean she is just going to be your sleep in or live in?

Taker growls softly and Kane puts his hand on Taker's shoulder. Bradshaw watches Taker to see what he has planned.

Fuck no I plan on getting Sara to sign those papers and I am going to marry that little girl and keep her and happy for the rest of our life. I am going to marry that little girl and no one better stand in my way to do it.

Good but if you're serious you are going to have to a lot to over come. And you are going to have to prove her wrong. Plus she can't have kids Mark so that something else to work through.

I plan on doing just that John and if she wants kids some day then we can adopt or maybe god will provide one day.

Maybe he will because she should have a house full. It what she wanted that and to wrestler her own way. Maybe you will get her everything she needs while she does the same for you.

She already every thing I want and need. Well no wait there is one more thing that I really want.

What that Taker?

Time alone with her Bradshaw, without the fear of Rob or anyone else trying to ruin it for her and making her upset. I almost wish that we were staying in a hotel this trip so that we could just get to know each other. And I mean completely not just sexually

We will all make sure you get some alone time with her without Rob ruining it. And sorry man she needs to finally come home it been too long. Just keep your eyes on her incase she is heading for a melt down. Oh and if you want some time to just talk there are some great bike trail just a few miles from her house.

I will and if she goes to have one I plan on being the arms around her till she done with the melt down.

Good then for now that all I got to say cause I am not going to threaten you with bodily harm if you hurt her cause I know there no need too. All I ask is love her to the fullest and that you try to protect her from any hurt you can.

Hell that a done deal Bradshaw she already owns my heart and I am never going to let anyone hurt her if I can help it.

Good then that all I have to say.

Taker reaches a hand out and Bradshaw shakes it. He then turns to Reno and looks him in the eye.

You're next but before you begin Reno I want you to know that I will do anything you need me to do to protect my little girl in any way that you need me too. I will try my damnest to talk her into anything that you want her to do. I won't let Paulie get to her and will kill him if he tries.

I appreciate that Taker cause once Paulie is out I am afraid our troubles will really begin. And once he is free I don't know what that little girl is going to do. I have had to hunt her down for Frank twice now and I will be honest she tends to self destruct more and more each time.

Well I won't let her self destruct then.

Kane puts his hand on Taker's arm causing him to look up at Kane. Kane lets out a small growl.

We bro will not let it happen. She special to me too, well all of us so you can count my ass in helping too. And I already told Reno that at the Rest Stop while you where off having a little fun.

Good we then.

Jeff looks at Taker who looks back.

Not just you and Kane, Taker all of us will help her. Reno she is special to all of us and she is family now too.

All right Jeff you're right all of us Reno will help you and do what we can to help her stay safe. And Hardy we will call us even for the paint job being she saved you and you're going to help save her.

Jeff gets up and walks over and holds a hand out for Taker to shake with a grin on his face. Taker stands up and looks Jeff in the eyes and then shakes his hand. But as Jeff goes to let go he pulls Jeff closer to him.

But Kid we are not even when it comes to you making my little girl turning red. And I would sleep with and eye open while you are at her house because she is plotting for your hid.

Jeff laughs and nods.

All right Deadman I will do that. And hell I can't help it she too much fun to play with and she blush so cutely.

Just remember Jeff that she is my little girl and that I will do what I have to make sure she is safe and happy.

You better cause if not I will kick your ass after all she was my friend before most of you even knew her. Plus once you break her arm in a ladder match we kind of have a bond of some kind.

Taker laughs and shoves Jeff toward his table and sits down. He looks at Kane who smiles back at him. He then turns to Reno.

So now Reno what else you got to tell me?

I guess Taker that it not so much what I got to tell you but ask. I would like to know a few things.

All right I am an open book ask away.

I guess the first thing is I would like to know is what your history is with Paulie first. I know you have some right?

Yeah he was mine and Kane's first manager or agent till we found out he was screwing us. He was stealing from us and making bad deals on our behalf. So when we confronted him he pulled a blade on Kane and cut him.

He pulled a blade on you Kane?

Yeah Reno I would say by Heaven description that it was the same type he cut up her with. He always carried one with a black handle with little pieces of silver in it.

Sounds like the one he cut her up with. How bad did he cut you?

Kane pulls down his shirt front to show a scar across his chest. A lot of the guys knew he had it just never knew how he had gotten the scar.

Not as bad as he was going to. But then Big Bro took care of him beat the shit out of him but good. Gave him his bump in his nose where he broke it or should I say crushed it. Paulie did a few days in the hospital after Taker got him.

And Paulie didn't do anything to get back at you two?

I wish the fuck he didn't but yeah Reno he got his revenge. Taker got the worst of it really. Paulie set his ass up and he did about 4 or 5 months in jail to the lawyer we hired could prove that he was set up. It was on a drug charge. And me he just caused me a job.

Taker reaches over and puts a hand on Kane arm.

Hey it doesn't matter you got me out and we got things fixed.

Yeah but you lost time on your life because of his fucked up drug charges.

So he hates you two already. You know chances are he going to go after you both too when he comes for Heaven.

Yeah Reno I figured he would. I think Kane did too?

Sure did.

Might be better off if you two were not around her for your own sakes?

Sorry but that not fucking happening Reno, not now or ever because we are not walking away from that little girl ever.

No fucking way like Taker says not happening. That our partner and we plan on watching her back. I told her she not alone here and I meant it. So fuck you if you think you are going to get us to back away from that little girl

Easy there big guys I am not even going to try guys. I just wanted to be straight up with you. Which also means guys I have a job to keep you both safe from Paulie too along with Heaven.

Reno your job is that little girl of Takers. Taker and I will take care of our selves and also watch each other back a well

Nope see Kane she made me promise to watch your ass and his too. And I promised her I would not let Paulie take another thing she loved from her and I take my promises very seriously. Especially to that little girl because she lost enough of the things and people she loves cause of him.

Taker looks at Reno and then at Kane.

Then we do what you say too cause I am not letting any one cause that sweet kid any more harm. But Reno we will never walk away from her so that one thing you need to know too. And I will protect Kane too at all cost.

Hey Bro same thing here with me.

Good. Now the only other thing to know is how much trouble is Sara going to cause for Heaven, Taker?

I would say as much as she can. Rob is right on that Sara going to do what she can to cause Heaven heartache and trouble. So be ready for anything when it comes to her. I never though her and Hall would be back.

From what the McMahon's told my brother either did the. All right then I will keep on my toes when it comes to them. One more thing do you think this Nash could be the guy from the other night or is just his size what spooked Heaven?

Taker looks around the tables stopping to look at both X-Pac and Hunter. Hunter looks over at X-Pac who nods and then Hunter looks back at Taker with a nod.

I would have said no but I have a feeling she might be right. Nash and I don't like each other since the Scott and Sara thing and what Hall did to Bradshaw but I never would have seen him attacking someone like that but I trust her feelings. And she does feel it him and she scared of him even if she did act brave.

Well I know Frank will look into is and make sure it all on the up and up. But he is one person I don't want Heaven near alone in any way.

We won't let her Reno. Hell I don't want her near any one who not part of this group alone.

All right that actually sounds best for now just to be safe. I will keep you guys informed on what Frank finds out and what you can do to help keep her safe.

Thank you for that Reno.

Hell think I am the one who owes you the thank you, for helping to make this job a little easier by getting her to let me watch her. Now if we can just keep getting her to do things our way.

Taker laughs and shakes his head.

Reno I got a feeling that not going to happen but let's hope so.

I know but damn I can hope.

Reno reaches out and shakes Taker and Kane hands. Taker then looks at Kane and grins at him. Kane grins back and puts his hand on Taker shoulder.

Guess you're the last one little bro so say your piece now if you want. Though with you I know I will hear things when ever you feel a need.

When it comes to that little girl damn straight you will Big Brother. She is very good for you remember that but remember Mr. Bad Ass she new to our ways. She is innocent and special but then I see in your eyes you know that already.

Yeah I do Little Brother known that since I hit her in the eye was just too scared to let her in at that time. I had to start letting her in slowly by letting her in to the Brothers of Destruction first.

Hell all of us in the pit knew that. So all I got to say is remember to let her in completely and to have patience when she gets scared or like she is losing control and pulls back. Oh and with her stunt this afternoon with taking her pills sorry but I don't think she should have the whole supply with her.

I will do all you ask Kane and then some cause she going to be your sister-in-law one day. And I agree with you on the pills. But how do I handle that one Bradshaw without making her feel out of control?

Bradshaw looks at Taker and smirks.

Sorry but when it comes to that shit I think best way to handle it is to keep control of them. Let her come to you or give her just a few. But be warned if I know her she has more then one bottle of them. Not that I am saying she has a problem with them and I know she would never use them before a match. But I know she has a lot of pain and headaches.

And what do I do when she goes and gets pissed about it?

Fuck do what I would do and bust her ass.

Taker looks and Bradshaw and raises an eye that says we will be talking more but alone.

We will see what way is best to handle this.

Taker glances at his watch and frowns as they have been gone sixty two minutes. Kane leans over and laughs looking at the watch.

Easy big brother she is either buying you one hell of a knock out outfit or else she is testing to see if you do bust her ass. I don't suppose you have her cell number?

Fuck no I never though to get it remind me too when she comes back. That is in less you have it Bradshaw?

No shit she just got a new one and Rob did give it to me but I wrote in on the wall at my house and never put it in my phone.

Everyone laughs and Hunter calls over the waitress ordering another round he then turns to Taker.

Easy Deadman if the girls aren't back in the next half hour I will give you my phone and you can call Chyna or Matt will give you his to get a hold of Lita. Or I bet Al or Bradshaw have Jazzy.

Yeah I do Hunter and I know Bradshaw does too cause he is the one that gave me hers. So like Hunter said relax and have another beer Taker and think of the fun you can have with her later.

All right but only another half hour because I want that little one back in my sight.

Sight or arms Bro?

Both.

Taker grins and takes a drink of his beer and then sits back some trying to not watch his watch and time move. Kane watches him closely knowing if those girls are not back with in the next half hour he will have his hands full trying to stop him from looking for them. Bradshaw sit back and studies Taker and Kane and smiles a little knowing he did the right thing. Edge starts talking to Hunter and Al about upcoming stories. X-Pac and Jeff start teasing Matt about something he said to Lita that got him smacked before a match earlier in the week. Christian asks Reno some questions about how he got started in the body guard business.


	113. Chapter One Hundred and Twelve

**Author Notes: Here it is know it took more to write then I thought it would but it another long one. I have more to write on this one and I still need to try and get up a few chapters on Remember Me but no writing for me today as it a wrestling Saturday and I have to go drool over Jerry Lynn, Tyler Black, NSE- (Darin Corbin and Ryan Cruz.), Austin Aries and may others who will be at AAW tonight. Which also means that I won't be getting home before 2 or 3 am after the after party lol. But I will try for another chapter tomorrow while watching TNA's ppv. Please Read and Review as a character took a different path then I had though they would and I am wondering what you all thought about it.**

**Thank you,**

**Cat Lea Takersdarkone**

**Chapter One-Twelve**

The girls had run to the mall door all giggling over what Heaven said to Taker. As they get to the door they hear Taker roared response to what Heaven had said to him before running. They all look over at Heaven who is giggling more. They all run into the mall still arm in arm and grinning. Heaven looks back over her shoulder just in time to see Kane throw his arm over Takers shoulders laughing and turning Taker and leading him on into the bar. Heaven glances down at her watch noting what time it is. Chyna see this and grins down at Heaven putting her arm over Heaven shoulder and still hanging on to Lita arm. Jazz whose arm is still linked with Heaven also notices Heaven is looking at her watch and laughs. They walk into the mall instantly causing some head to turn their way with some interest.

So Heaven the Deadman got the Queen of the bitches whipped already? Checking that watch so you're back under an hour? Back in his arms like he is demanding?

Fuck you Jazzy no one got me whipped and maybe I am checking to make sure I am not back in that less then an hour. Can't let that man think he can totally boss me around now can I?

Fuck no.

Chyna laughs watching Heaven and shakes her head. They start heading through the mall looking for what they came for. A small crowd is following a little behind them and Heaven glances back but keeps walking but a little nervous. The other three don't even seem to notice.

We are all going to be in trouble because I got a feeling we will be late getting back then just so this Bad Ass can see if that Bad Ass will really tan her ass?

I guess you just never can tell Chyna. I guess depends on what we find. And depending on how fast I want him to see me in it.

Well in that case Heaven let's start looking.

Yeah Lita lets because I want something that will blow him away tonight. Plus I need a few things for the ring.

Damn Heaven you are so going to be in so much trouble with that Deadman now. I fucking damn neared died when you said that to him. He is going to tan your ass just for that little comment to him.

So you think he might actually try to do it Chyna?

Oh Hell yes Heaven I bet he does just to prove he is the Bad Ass boss. And he did give you a couple of good whack on the ass for your little stunt on the bike.

Yeah I scared him. No ones ever really cared before about that shit. I mean ask Jazz I do shit like that all the time on my bike.

Yeah she has Chyna that not the first wheelie I have been on the back for. But it fucking better be the last.

Well Jazz guess now she will have to think about what she doing if she doesn't want him busting her ass for it. Or even one of us for that fact knocking her upside the head for stupid shit.

Heaven nods and looks down. Chyna pulls her closer.

We all care so no stupid shit. Kane need to knock it off too along with Jeff and Bradshaw. Hell we all do stupid shit out there but we do need to be careful.

Yeah I know.

Hells you know you are playing with the American Bad Ass right? The man who will think nothing of busting your ass for what he thinks is wrong?

Jazz looks at Heaven and then down at Lita with a smirk.

She knows she is Lita but then I think Heaven is trying to see if he will do just that. Plus I think you're right Chyna she is trying to show him that she is just as much an American Bad Ass as he is right Heaven?

Who me Jazz?

Don't fucking ever try that who me shit with me bitch or I will kick your ass Hells. I have known you since you where what just about 18. Oh don't forget I owe you that any way for all this Jazzy shit.

You can try to kick my ass but I think I would be the one who would be kicking your ass Jazzy. And hell not my fault that my little nicknames tend to stick with a person.

Watch it Bitch you don't have you're army with to back you up this time. So no Bad Ass to stop me from kicking your ass as much as I like but good.

Chyna looks over at Jazz and grins at her making her shake her head and fighting not to laugh. She then looks at Heaven and raises an eye before talking to Jazz.

Sorry Jazzy but I promised that Bad Ass back there and big Red that I would watch my little sisters back and I plan on doing it so she does have and army here. Though I get a feeling after hearing those stories about her she doesn't even need it.

Yeah that is true Chyna if she in a fighting mood and I have seen her in some she does not need an army. Hell I seen her kick one guys ass that I swear was as big as Nash. So guess I will just wait for my chance to kick her ass till another time.

Heaven flinches a little when Jazz mentions Nash and looks down. Chyna frowns at the others.

Heaven I know you think it was Nash and as much as him and Hunter and kid and I were friends once if it was him I will kick his ass before Taker can. He was a nice guy once but then he and Hall got involved with the bitch Sara and a bunch of shit went down.

Maybe I am wrong but if so the guy really reminded me of him. Where you friend with this Scott Hall too?

Yeah I was but that was before he did what he went and gone and done to Bradshaw. That was just too fucked up.

I took care of Bradshaw while he was recovering from that. It was the last time that he and I tired to get back what Paulie stole.

You and Bradshaw should have been Heaven.

Maybe we should have been Jazz or maybe not if you think about it. Things happen for a reason I guess. But you need to open your eyes girl and give that man a whirl.

Me and Bradshaw shut the fuck up Heaven?

Come on Jazz talk about blind or trying to act it. The man has a thing for you and I know you got a thing for him too. Shit I have seen you two when your drunk and you think it won't matter. Maybe you should buy a little something and surprise him. Stop because it time to knock of this best friend thing and go for it.

Jazz looks at Heaven and blushes. Chyna and Lita both laugh.

Damn it about time some one told her to stop being the best friend and go for what they both want.

Lita shut up. Heaven he still loves you.

Yeah Jazz, he still does and always will love me. But as his little sister now and someone he feels he got to protect because in his mind he let me down. Fuck he brought me here in hopes that me and Taker would hook up. I think time you too did too.

But Heaven?

I love him and want him happy and shit bitch you know I love you too. So now we need to find outfits for all of us. Because if you don't do something this weekend then I will sit his ass down and tell him he should.

You wouldn't Heaven.

Fuck Jazz you know I will. I want some one I know will love him to make him happy and shit I knew for awhile it would be you. I just hoped you to could do it without me stepping in. Guess I should have a long time ago because you two are never going to in less I do.

Jazz stops and hug Heaven who grins at her.

You best just remember to be good to him and that I can still kiss him when I want. And that I will kick either of your asses if I catch the other not taking good care of the other one.

That fine with me Heaven I know he needs to kiss you too. Hell even The Deadman knows that and I see lets it happen. Now let's just hope we are not off base on him wanting me.

We are not Jazz, Heaven is right on that. Now let's shop already.

Lita pulls them toward the Fredrick's of Hollywood and glances over her shoulder before giggling. Chyna glances back and looks at Lita.

Well ladies the fans want to watch us shop lets say we have some fun.

What you got in mind Lita?

Well Jazz let shop of course. Maybe show them the newbie in something hot like Chyna did in that mall in Ohio.

Oh now that could be a lot of fun we could find Heaven something shocking as hell and maybe get her to wear it to the ring?

Now Jazz, that would be fun. But none of us go far from her and let's watch it because we don't want any trouble with the guys all the way in the bar.

Chyna picks up a purple bra with cut outs and smirks at Heaven who blushes deep red and looks down. The other three all grin and wink at each other.

Hey Heaven what color is Takers favorite. Was it black lace or royal purple?

Heaven head shots up and looks at Chyna her face getting redder.

Hey now Chyna wait a minute what ever I buy is for my Bad Ass to see me in not these people and they are your fans not mine. I am still a no one.

Yeah right Heaven keep believing that honey but look up and open your eyes because one of the guys out there has written on his shirt would Heaven Hells-End Darkside marry me?

Heaven glances over and sees that Lita not lying and blushes look down glad that she got the glasses on. The other girls all laugh and then pull her toward the back of the shop to look for something special for Taker. As they look they continue to talk a little.

So Heaven what color is it you are looking for anyway? Black, Purple, Red?

No Jazz I am not looking for red for Taker, though maybe for the ring that would work seems taker liked me in red. But for tonight I am looking for Royal purple and black lace of course in some type of leather Jazz. Hey can I ask you guys something about some things.

Sure Heaven what you need to know.

Well Lita I kind of wondered a little about Sara. What she like and can she wrestler or fight? Will she really cause me trouble like Rob is worried about?

She knows a few wrestling moves Heaven that Taker or Kane showed her but not a lot. And yeah she can fight some but after seeing you with Molly shit nothing at all like you. Again it what Taker and Kane showed her.

Fuck Lita tell the truth she a whore who will pull hair before she can punch. But she will bite and scratch and can hit some.

That true Jazz but you to have had to deal with her and her shit both in and out of the ring. Heaven shit she a whoring bitch who caused hell for a lot of people. She had Taker wrapped around her little finger he loved her so much. And Rob is right he was blind to some of the shit she pulled. But then he was to Molly too. But with Sara she used Taker and slept with anyone and everyone she wanted too. She caused a lot of people to hate Taker and even some Kane. Then when he needed her cause he was hurt and in trouble with the booze and pills she was off fucking Scott.

Or others Chyna!

Yeah Jazz or others and shit if she is coming back it to cause Taker, Kane and you hell most likely. And yeah she will come after you but then I think you already knew that with the message you sent her Heaven.

Yeah I kind of did. Well then ladies looks like I will have to show her I can give it as well as take it. Plus that if she goes after my partners she will regret it. No one is going to go after Taker or Kane and get away with it. And Taker is my now so she can screw anyone she wants but she better keep her whoring ass away from him or Kane.

This causes all three of the other women to laugh and look at Heaven with a grin.

Good Heaven glad that Taker and Kane are going to have you watching over them. And glad that you have decided the Bad Ass is yours. You know anything you want to know about her you can ask Taker I bet he tell you. And I know Kane will too.

I know but just wanted another woman perspective on her too. If she goes after or near Bradshaw or Rob or any of those guys she going to meet with problems. I won't let my friends get hurt by her.

Damn straight little sister. Because Heaven you will have us three backing you too when it comes to that Bitch.

Lita, Chyna and Jazz grins. Heaven picks up a royal purple leather teddy with black lace around the edges. It has a garter belt and black fishnet with it and will show off her shape nicely. Chyna comes over and looks at it and grins and nod.

Nice that should knock the Deadman socks off but you know that don't you?

I hope so Chyna. But what I needed is black thigh high black leather boots with a three or four inch heel to finish the look. And I just hope it doesn't show off too many of the scares I haven't covered yet.

Now boots like that would finish this outfit nicely. We will have to get a pair then before we are done. And for the record Taker might be a Bad Ass but he one of the nicest guys this company has. Even though he is short tempered sometimes which I am sure you will find out like we all have. And I think that Teddy will be just right for you.

I know that he is a good guy. And shit think I felt a little of that temper after the cycle thing. But fuck Chyna, hell I knew that as soon as he hit me that he was a very good guy.

This cause Jazz who found an outfit to laugh and then she picks up another one she found for Heaven and hands it to her. Lita comes over with a box of royal purple thongs and bra's and smirks handing them to Heaven.

Hey Heaven I dare you to wear these to the ring this weekend. Or are you chicken who doesn't do dares?

Me chicken Lita? Ask Jazz about dares and me.

Oh fuck she will take any dare at any time. Hell she gotten into some trouble with dares just ask Bradshaw about some he pulled on her.

She looks around and finds a few very open tops and low riding black leather pants that she knows the thongs will stick out of. She then turns finding a black leather vest that closes just with a small snap at the front. It is similar to the one that Taker has on. Jazz looks at her and grins

Heaven you know that will show off a lot of your tattoos?

Yeah I know Jazz and maybe Taker having and affect on me but know what so what yeah their our scars too but …well maybe it time to except I can't cover all that Paulie did to me but that I am still alive.

Heaven no one is going to notice and with that much skin showing or care. Damn going to have to have a talk with Taker about how much he is changing you.

Is that for the good or bad?

Shit girl good.

Chyna is grinning at Heaven as she picks up a small black leather skirt that matches the vest and hands it to Heaven. She is looking up and down at the outfit that Heaven has on and smirks.

Heaven I dare you to change into the vest and skirt with a bra and thong for the ride home.

All right but then Chyna, Jazz and Lita I dare you all to buy the same outfit or similar and wear the same thing home. But no royal purple bras and panties I am thinking that I want those colors for just me in and out of the ring.

Heaven blushes.

Well Matt's favorite color on me is hot pink so I call that.

Hunters is neon green it that damn Dx thing going.

Shit Hells not fair I don't know what color Bradshaw would likes. And shit I am riding with Al.

Heaven smirks and picks up bright orange and flips it to her.

That is one of his and will catch his eye. Oh and you where riding with him but now your riding with John.

And how the hell are you going to pull that off Hells?

Oh just trust me I will.

Yeah some thing tells me you will too.

Fuck bitch you know I will. Now grab what you are buying because we need new boots too. Oh shit and Lita need duster because that little leather coat not going to cut it with this outfit.

I always wanted a Duster but never had a reason.

Shit Lita you don't have to ride a bike to be a biker. And maybe once Matt sees you he will want to get one.

Hell Chyna maybe he will god I would love that.

Well then that is something we will have to work on Lita. Hey Heaven what is this dare anyway other then making our men hot?

I don't know maybe the first one who gets an offer for sex wins Chyna.

Ok and what do we win Heaven?

Shit Jazz them.

She laughs and looks at the girls who join in and then they all go and pay for their purchases. Heaven reaches over and grabs the first bra and panties that Chyna was teasing her with and blushes hoping no one noticed. They then head for the shoe store looking for boots to finish off the look. There is still a crowd following them. Chyna catches the look that says Heaven is nervous and moves closer.

Get used to it kid the crowds go every were we do.

I guess so Lita, but it a little unnerving with so many of them following us.

Hell this is nothing Heaven. And hate to tell you this but you're sleeping and hanging with two of the biggest in the company. They don't get away with no attention often.

Shit Jazz how do you girls handle it?

Most time we ignore it or else we play with them like Chyna did in Ohio.

Shit Heaven wait to the WWF sends you on your first signing and you have two or three hours of signing and it tons of people.

They all find boots and sit down to be sized. The salesmen are trying to all get to them first. They each get a salesman but are watching Heaven who looks real nervous with the guy waiting on her. He is looking her up and down like a wolf and she looks away.

Chyna leans down as if fixing her boot and leans in. Heaven hears her but just listens.

Do you know who we are?

He nods and grins, softly looking Chyna up and down now.

Yeah you are Divas with the WWF.

No we are Wrestlers with the WWF.

All right yeah I know who you are.

Good then you know who she is?

Yeah, of course she is the newest member of the WWF. Just started this week on Raw in a match against you right.

Yes that is right. Then you know who she been kissing in the ring.

Sure the Undertaker. She joined him and Kane this past Monday on Raw.

That right. Now in less you want a visit from him and him wanting to know why you are making his woman uncomfortable with your wolf like stares. I would get one of the other men to help her. Oh and he is here in the mall along with his brother and many more of our friends. And she is just that his woman.

The guy gulps and nods then gets up and gets one of the older salesmen to help get Heaven her couple of pairs of boots. Heaven looks over at Chyna and whispers.

Thanks.

Hell Heaven that what sisters are for and that what you are to us now. And hell I told you I was your army in here.

I know but still it nice to have a family.

Well as Kane would put it your not alone here.

No I guess I am not. Hey speaking of Kane is there a reason he doesn't have a girl?

Jazz frowns and nods.

Yeah the bitch Sara there was a wrestler interested in him and he liked her, a real lot to her name was Angel Williams she was down at Ovw. But Sara blackmailed her into sleeping with her. Kane found out and cheating is the one thing he will never stand for. If the girl had come to him it would have been fine but she didn't trust him enough too. So they went their own ways and she even got let go from Ovw.

Fucking bitch needs to step off. He such a sweetie Jazz but he needs a woman.

He is Heaven but trouble is that Sara wanted him to sleep with her and he wouldn't. So she went after what he loved.

Yeah well Lita, Sara and I are going to have it out if she goes near Big Red in any way because now I am his protector.

So Heaven, are you really setting up Spitfire and Kane.

Yeah I am going to Jazz I think she would be good for him. And I know he is what she would love in her life. Hell she is calling him Fire dude Quake said.

I think she would be good for him too. Plus being she is a lot like him she wouldn't mind him kissing you so much. Though you know she might kiss Taker?

Yeah I know and I can live with that maybe. That is if they get along she does tend to make people not like her sometimes. But shit with Spitfire and Kane so into the pyros right there is a start for them.

You mean if she doesn't get in Takers face to make sure he up and up with you that is?

She won't once she knows how much I love him already. She told me not to tell him about her tongue or her love for fire.

Lita and Chyna are listening and laugh.

She really is into flames?

Fuck yeah Chyna she is in to it bad. Her gimmick she comes out spitting fire. And she got a tattoo of flames on her tongue but don't tell Kane that one.

No fuckin way?

Yeah fucking way Lita ask Jazz.

She does she took over my spot rooming with Heaven after I left the WC. Matter of fact they share Bradshaw's home in Montana.

Yep I wish he let me buy it but you know him. But any way she throws fire balls too in most of her matches. She actually burnt a few walls a little in the house. She is always messing with them.

Now I can't wait to meet her now myself. You know Kane is going to flip.

I am hoping Chyna. She is spending to Tuesday with us so hopefully by the time she heads home they will start something.

Match maker Heaven is that what you are?

Maybe who knows seems like I am a lot of things Lita. A lot of things I never though I would be.

The girls go and pay for their boots. Heaven looks down at her watch and frowns a little. Chyna looks over her shoulder.

So how late are we so far?

It has been an hour and two minutes.

Chyna, Lita and Jazz laugh and pull Heaven into the shop next store so Lita can by a duster. The crowd is still following one of the guys is yelling for puppies which cause Lita to turn around and show hers. This shuts him up but causes the others to laugh. They pull Lita into the shop.

Well guess we will see if the Deadman tans that ass of yours or not Heaven. Or Heaven how soon he will be calling you telling you to get your ass back there to him.

Actually Chyna he doesn't have my number.

Well then he will get it from Bradshaw I am sure.

He can't in less Rob has given it to him Jazz I just changed it again.

Oh so that why the one I have isn't working. Well then Hell's I am betting one of other girls will be getting a phone call. I give him a half hour at max.

Heaven grins softly

Well we will see Jazz because by the time we go to the washroom change and comes out it will be that late or later.

Damn Heaven you are trying him aren't you?

She looks at Chyna and smirks a little blushing deeply. Lita pays for her duster and they come out and head for the food court and the woman washroom so that they can change into their dare outfits

I don't know really Chyna maybe I want to see what buttons of his I can push. Or maybe I want to see or play things I never have before.

Good for you. But Heaven you set the ground rules with him. Don't do anything you don't feel good about. And shit a spanking is lots of fun at least Hunter and I thinks so.

So do Matt and me.

I know with him he will go at my pace. I just really want to try things with him and to make him happy.

Then shit you will Heaven. Like I already told you Taker's a really good guy. Well ladies meet you all by the mirror.

Sounds good bitches let do this before Heaven chicken out.

I will never chicken on a dare Jazz but lets hurry I need to get a smoke in on the way to the bar.

You back to smoking? I haven't seen you with a smoke since you joined.

Yeah Jazz I am back to it but you know me only when I am really wiped or nervous. So let's hurry.

They all go into a stall and change into their out fits. Chyna is the first out to fix her makeup and hair. Then Lita who nods her approval at Chyna and then set about getting her makeup set. Next out is Jazz who looks a little shyer then normal but grins at the other two fixing her makeup. As they are waiting for Heaven Chyna phone goes off she picks it up laughing and sees it Hunters number.

Heaven what time is it?

Heaven looks at her watch and smiles it been exactly an hour and a half.

An hour and a half Chyna so we are late.

So do I answer it?

Lita, Jazz and Heaven all answer at once.

NO!

Chyna laughs and drops it back into her purse and grins.

You know I bet by the time we get over there they will have tried all of ours.

I know Chyna but can't let them think they run us now can we.

You are so right Heaven but are you coming out or what?

Yeah Hells come on it took us less to get into it then you lets go woman.

I am coming Jazz.

Heaven steps out and all three girls turn around and grin at her. A good portion of her tattoos are showing with this outfit. She blushes and looks down coming to the mirror and fixing her makeup and hair.

Damn if that doesn't knock Takers socks off shit I would say he blind.

Shut up Jazzy.

Jazz laughs and shakes her head watching Heaven leave her hair down and grinning.

Well guessing the Dark Lord like your hair down?

Yeah as a matter of fact he does. So what the hell it not like we are not just a few miles from my house.

They all laugh at Heaven just as Lita phone goes off. This causes all the girls to laugh uncontrollable for a second. They finish their hair and makeup and then pick up their duster and bags but Chyna stops.

Fuck lets have a little fun. Lets not put on the dusters to we get to the doors of the mall.

Heaven gulps a little.

But Chyna the fans will see this.

Yeah Heaven let them look.

But?

No buts Heaven we have the right to be in the mall.

I know Lita but still. I think I would feel better with it on.

Hey Heaven.

Yeah Jazz?

I double dog dare you.

Heaven looks at Jazz and burst out laughing. Jazz laughs because she knows she won and that even as shy as Heaven is she will do it.

Damn you bitch you are going to get it. But fine let's go I have this need to be in Takers arms and I need a drink before we head for my house.

Then let's go madam Bad Ass.

They link arms picking up their bags and head out finding the crowd still out there and walk right through them hearing moans and comments. Some one snaps a few pictures of them as they walk through the mall but they don't notice. They move on to through the mall and to the door where they stop and put on their dusters. They then head out of the mall and heads for the bar on the corner. Jazz phone is now going off and once more they are giggling. They reach the car that Matt, Lita and Jeff are driving. They drop their stuff in the trunk of the car with the food and grins. Heaven pulls a cigarette out of her purse and then lights it.

Are we ready ladies?

I say we do this Lita before Heaven gets so nervous she smokes a pack.

Funny Jazz just keeps it up and there will be a lesson in respect coming.

Well let go then.

They all make sure their dusters are open just right and head into the bar. Heaven is still got the smoke in her hand and is blushing. Chyna laughs and leans over to Jazz shoving Lita in front of her.

Lita, do you want to go in first to show Matt your new look?

Sure I want to see what Matt thinks. And look at Heaven.

Yeah I know she looks ready to pass out think she should come in last. What do you think Jazz.

Yeah I think so too I want to see Takers look at her so she has to come in behind us. I can't believe we are doing this either by the way.

Hell Jazz if Bradshaw don't notice then that Texan needs glasses.

Shit Chyna he will notice. And Jazzy by the way you look great in orange. So if I am last let do this.

Chyna nods and opens the door and Lita walks in just as all three of the girls cell phones go off. Chyna goes in next and then Jazz and then last Heaven. Everyone turns hearing the cell phones and watches them come in. Matt gulps seeing Lita dressed like this and Jeff has to bump him. Lita walks over and he stands up and kisses her. She stops him and turn to look at Chyna who Hunter is actually purring at. She comes back and he stands pulling her to him and kisses her. They then look at Jazz who Bradshaw whistles at and stands up looking at her. Taking what Heaven said to her and leans over and kisses him softly at first. He pulls her closer and deepens it for a few seconds and then pulls back. Heaven takes a drag and then a deep breath walks in and glances up to where Taker is and then walks over to him but glances down before reaching him a blush covering her cheeks. He looks her up and down with love in his eyes. He takes the cigarette out of her shaking hand and hands it to Kane. He then leans down so he can see into her eyes. She is scared but so much love there too. He leans in so that she can wrap her arms around his neck picking her up with so much love in his eyes and then leans in taking her lips in a heated kiss sliding his arms around her holding her off the ground. He licks her bottom lip till she opens for him and he runs his tongue along her with a deep growl. He deepens the kiss finally pulling back when they can't breathe any more. He then puts her down and with a need to see this whole look on her. He reaches over and slides her duster off with a moan seeing her like this and feeling his body tensing up with need. He then leans down to her ear. Every one is watching them closely.

God I need you Angel. I wish you where into public sex I take you right here and now but being I can't you get one drink because I need another now and then I am taking you. Home I mean but darling you are going to kill me on the way there. And when we get there fuck baby I need you.

Heaven turns bright red and buries her face into him with a mutter response that only he and Kane who actually heard what Takers said hears.

I need you too not sure I won't make a mess on the seat of your bike being this close to you. I love you Taker.

He growls softly pulling her into his chest and grins looking at Kane who is smiling up at him because he can't say anything else and then sits down pulling her into his lap after putting her duster with his behind him. Chyna looks over and grins at Heaven

Well Jazz and Lita looks like the Bad Ass won this dare before any of the other of us had a chance in hell. Heaven you did just win didn't you with the way you turned red?

Yeah Chyna I won.

Bradshaw helps Jazz off with hers and grins sitting and offering her his lap. She sits down and smiles at him blushing just a little. Hunter helps Chyna off with hers and grins sitting and pulling her into his lap too. Matt shaking his head and takes off Lita duster and grins flipping it over Jeff who is staring at the girls lost. He sits and she sits down in his lap. X-Pac reaches up and takes the duster off Jeff who is just shaking his head. Christian, Al, Edge, and Reno are just speechless. After a waitress comes and takes an order for another beer for everyone and a beer for each girl finally Taker who is tracing some of Heaven tattoos with a moan gets his voice back. She is shivering under his touch but where she normally would have pulled away if anyone touched her like this she is watching his face. Bradshaw is just looking at Jazz who is sipping her beer and trying to breathe. Lita and Matt are making out. Chyna leans in and shares a few kisses with Hunter.

Royal purple is my favorite color little one and on you looks so good baby girl.

Yeah Taker? You like it?

God little one if you can't tell then you're so are not sitting right.

She blushes but grins at him because she can feel him. She looks at Kane who winks and then sits back with his beer.

So little one what was this Dare that you just won darling.

Heaven blushes deeper and looks away. Chyna who had pulled back to take a drink of her beer is watching, laughs and knows she will never tell so she speaks out.

Dare was to dress like that and then the winner was the first one to get offered sex Taker and looks like she won.

Yeah Chyna she won and shit if she was into public sex I would have taken her right here and now. Almost still tempted too do it anyway.

Taker laughs as she buries her face into him. He looks at her and then roars with laughter more reaching for his beer the waitress brought over and takes a drink to calm him self down some. He then hands it to Heaven who takes a sip of it but then glances up at him.

It thinking a few sips of yours is all I should have.

All right little one think that a good idea. So you have another bottle with you?

She nods

All right darling we will talk about that later on. Oh and Jazz, Chyna and Lita we will all talk about telling time because you ladies where gone eight minutes shy of two hours. And why no one answers their damn phone. Which by the way I need your phone number little girl as does every one here. Also Heaven you and I might just be seeing if I can warm that ass of yours after your parting comments.

She grins up at him and whispers.

Might be what a bad girl like I needs her bad ass to do.

Taker looks at her and pulls her closer and laughs softly leaning down and kissing her again for a few seconds. He then downs about half his beer and hand her the glass which she sips once more before handing it back.

Yeah might be right but I can think of something else you need.

Really Mr. Undertaker you can? What would that be?

Me, Ms. Heaven Hells-End Darkside what you need is me.

Taker looks up at the group and smile. Then stands up reaching for his duster and hers helping her on with it before putting his on.

I don't know about you guys but it time to get my little girl home. Oh and if anyone bothers us tonight plan on being made famous.

Every one laughs but they know by the look in Takers eye that he is serious. He puts on his duster and pulls Heaven in for another kiss moving his hand into her down hair and moaning as she lick his bottom lip. He lets her have access for a quick roam of his inner darkness then pulls back with a grin. And a look in his eyes that promises her more later on tonight. Every one gets ready to leave Hunter, Matt and Bradshaw all helping the girls on with their Dusters. As they head out to their bikes and car Heaven moves next to Bradshaw who looks at her and grins with a raised eye. She leans up and kisses his cheek and then whisper in his ear.

It time, for you to move on and be happy my Texas Redneck. Time Bradshaw for you both to stop, the acting as best friends, and to see where life will take you both without worrying that either of you together will hurt me. Time for you to let Jazz know exactly what you feel for her cause the rest of us see it John and I know you both feel it. Time to let your self go, to be able to see it too and to start healing John from what Paulie caused us.

Heaven?

Nope no Heaven I can't. You can John just do what your asking me and that open up your heart and feel again. It scary as hell but it feels good too. And John you never failed me you were not meant to stop it from happening. You couldn't save me that night. I know that and you have to realize it so we can both move on. Not that I won't always love you because I will forever love you. But it is time to see you love someone the way you can't love me. The way we can't love each other, because of so much that happened.

When did you get so smart brat?

Always have been after all I took lessons from nothing but good people like you and Rob and my parents. But it took wanting to be loved again to feel complete again to finally get me to say it to you. We were both living in a past. I want you as happy as you want me John so try for me? Because my love it time we both moved out of that past.

He hugs Heaven and nods kissing her softly. He then reaches for Jazz hand as he shoves Heaven toward Taker who reaches for her. He pulls Jazz to him and leans in kissing her softly before turning to Al.

Jazz is driving with me Al.

Finally Bradshaw, good and listen to what ever Heaven was telling you she smart you know.

I know she is Al. Smarter then we all give her credit for.

Taker takes Heaven to his bike and pulls her for a quick kiss then gets on his bike starting it and reaching for her hand to help her on. As she gets on she turns to Jazz and Bradshaw.

Oh and if she hurt you Bradshaw I will kick her ass. But same goes for you to John Layfield Bradshaw. Understand you too?

Yeah, Ms. American Bad Ass I understand

Yes Darling we both understand.

Good now Taker I want to go home please.

You're wish is my command little girl.

They both laugh at Heaven. Bradshaw starts Heaven bike then reaches back and help Jazz on. Heaven catches Taker eye and smiles at him which he returns she reaches around him to hug him tightly placing her head on his back. He growls with her so close and pulls out once more with his hand over hers. Everyone follows Taker and Bradshaw to Heaven house. Jeff gets to drive so that Matt and Lita can have a quickie in the back seat of the car.


	114. Chapter One Hundred and Thirteen

**Author Notes: Here is the chapter for this one I promised a few people. Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep them coming and I will keep the chapters coming. Got the next ten or so already mapped out. Also Don't forget to check out my two new stories "Darkness Is Upon Us" and "The Undertaker and Kane Who?" plus I hope to have a new chapter up in "Remember Me" before this weekend is out too. Don't forget if you read please Review even if you hate it. Oh and for the record one of the best match of the SD taping ended up a dark match. Actually both Dark matches where better then half of what made the tapings. After all Takers match wasn't seen and Wildcat Chris Harris did a match too. ****Thank you, ****Cat Lea Takerdarkone**

**Chapter One-Thirteen**

After running into Nash, Big Show, Hall and Sara outside the hotel both Linda and Vince are both worried about a handful of things. Frank is sitting across the table from the two of them in the booth at the little restaurant down the street from their hotel. They are sitting there in silence while wait for the drinks they had ordered before talking. After the waitress puts them down and they all have a sip right away. They all look like they really need these drinks. Frank looks over at Vince and Linda who are looking at each other. They are talking to each other without words like a long married couple can do just with looks and a touch. Vince reaches out and takes Linda hand holding it softly. Frank waits to they are done and then they look over at him. Linda looks right at Frank and with a raised eye brow and asked the question he knew was coming.

So Frank, you really do believe that Nash is the man that tried to rape Heaven the other night? You believe that it not just a feeling because of the fact it was a big blond man? But that it was Nash and not some one else who just resembled him?

Frank answers her back without even taking time to think about it.

Yes. I believe he was the one Linda. I trust Heaven gut reactions and feeling when it comes to things and the look in her eyes said it all when I came off that elevator. I think if Kane hadn't been holding on to her she would have fled. And I have a feeling he was told to make her nervous before they left on the hotel which weather the kid admits it or not he did.

I checked quickly and was told he was out of the country when it had all happened Frank. Or at least according to the front office he was out of the country. He supposedly didn't get in to Chicago till some time early this morning is what they have.

I know Vince that he was supposedly out of the country at the time that it happened. But after being with the FBI and then a Utah cop I learned and was taught a lot including one thing if nothing else. And that is that most times nothing is as it seems. There are ways around things if you have enough money and friends to pull it off. And Paulie unfortunately have plenty of both.

All right I do believe that Frank too, so how the hell do we check and see if he was or wasn't where he was supposed to be? How do we know if he is the one Heaven has to watch out for?

Linda, I have a friend checking on it right now as we sit here. I called in a favor or two as soon as Heaven and the rest of them had left for her house. My friend will get back to me as soon as they find anything out at all either way. But chances are that it will be hard to disprove that he was out of town so it might take a few days. Also even if we can find out it will not do any good any where but with us knowing.

But you still feel that she is right that it was Nash? You don't believe that she might be mistaken on it being him that tried?

I do not think she was mistaken at all Vince, because my gut tells me that yes he is the one that tried to rape her as Paulie calling card. I am just proud of the fact she didn't run and that she let him know that she knew it was him. That took a lot from her and even I didn't know she had that in her.

Well one thing that little girl has is balls Frank.

I thinking hanging with that group is giving her them. She sent one hell of a message back to Sara that was for sure. And calling Nash Big Dumb Blond was priceless even he almost laughed.

I wish Vince and I had come down in time to see that. Frank what are your gut feelings on Scott and Sara coming back?

Well Linda I guess my feeling about them is one I don't like it at all. I don't like Sara and I feel as if Scott shouldn't be here. Also my feeling are that this Sara, and Scott coming back is some how tied to Paulie too. Especially being they are with Nash and that him and Taker along with him and Bradshaw who are both tied to Heaven have trouble with them..

Frank your not the only one who feeling that. Linda and I do too and we let the front office know too. And Bob does too even said that the sobriety clause in Hall contract is a Paulie special. Says he knows Paulie is about the only agent that uses it with his wrestler.

Really Vince Bob told you that? How does Bob know this?

He knows it because he told me earlier that Scott is not the only WWF member to have it in their contract that as a matter of fact it in Heaven contract that the WWF bought out too.

SHIT! Then I say Heaven gut feeling on Nash is right one hundred percent.

Yeah that not even all of it but being Bob is coming in with Heaven two friends tonight and staying a few days to go through all the contracts with me. Front office is to have them at the hotel this evening for me. I will let him talk to you about what else is going on that he knows.

That a good idea Vince see if you and he can pin point ones that might be Paulie's. That will tell us who to watch out around Heaven. And all right when is he coming in?

Late on tonight after his Wednesday night show is over. Linda and I are sending the jet for him and his two wrestlers who are friends of Heaven.

Good Quake and Spitfire will come in handy because I think Heaven going to need old friends this weekend. And Bob would know what to look for in the contracts being he dealt so much with Paulie. Also he is like a dad to Heaven since her past away. He was there after they retried Paulie. I think that he is the reason she didn't lose it after worst then she did after. Those three put that little girl back together. Hell they were the only ones she let in for a while after. .

I was thinking the same thing Frank so I was glad that Vince offered the jet to pick them up. Frank do we need to worry about Heaven falling apart Friday after they free Paulie? Is there any thing that we need to watch for?

I wish I could say one way or the other Linda but truth is I don't know. I am hoping to talk to Taker tomorrow at the meeting and I hope that group can keep and eye on her. She needs Rob right now too so hopefully he knocked off the shit he was pulling and realizes that Heaven needs her big brother.

He better knock it off or something tells me he going to be hurting before this weekend is out.

Vince I think he was already hurting a little before he left for the house.

Really Frank if so I am betting Bradshaw and Taker?

I am betting on it Linda too. And I hope if he keeps it up that either Taker or Kane kicks his god damn ass to he comes to his sense.

Frank if Rob does not get off it then you and I will make him hurt to he does.

Sounds good Vince because I will admit that hitting him in the jaw last night felt damn good after hearing what he was saying to Heaven.

Good then it a deal if he doesn't get off Taker and Heaven backs we kick his ass. Oh and before I forget I gave Bob your phone number. He asked me for it because the he said that the twister, I mean Tim Anderson wanted it.

Frank smiles but then frowns.

I know who the twister is Vince. Now I wish I could get him to work security with me here. Because he be a force to reckon with if some one came after Heaven.

Maybe you should ask him. Especially if he already trying to keep Heaven safe, but he is one hell of a nut. He was one of our best wrestler's ways back and could have gone far if he wanted too.

He is that Linda and maybe I will. Guess it depends on what he has to tell me when he calls me. Right now he is the warden at the prison that Paulie is in.

That is what Bob told Vince.

Hell not only that but did you know that Heaven best friend Spitfire is his little sister.

Vince and Linda laugh.

No we didn't but now it makes sense she was crazy in her and Heaven match the first night we checked Heaven out. Has a real thing for fire balls and spitting fire and throwing it.

That would be her all right.

Heck Frank her and Heaven threw a fire ball back and forth a few times before aiming it at their opponent.

Heaven does fireballs Linda?

Yeah she does Frank that girl does a lot of things she got real talent. But then it would make sense that this Spitfire is the twister little sister that used to come with him on her summer breaks. What was her real name Vince?

Glenda I think. I always told you Linda that she would end up following him in to the business one day.

Yes Vince you did tell me that. We might need to talk Bob into letting her do a dark match for us so that we can check her out.

I think we should do just that though after him losing Heaven to us I am not sure that Bob will let us near another of his wrestlers.

Oh Bob can be swayed with the right ways.

Vince looks down into his drink thinking. Linda looks up at him and laughs then looks over at Frank.

Looks like my husband is working something out in his mind, he does that before he sets his plans into action. Last time he did this was when Bradshaw showed us Heaven tape. He did this for about an hour that was the day he decided to go take a look at her to see if she would work in with the Brothers of Destruction.

Well I am glad he did because he was right on the money with that one. And this was the place she needed to be.

I agree with you Frank the only thing I hates is I know that Sara is going to cause as much hell as she can for Heaven, Taker and Kane?

I knew that as soon as Heaven got mentioned. Is there anything we can do about her? I mean what are her rights Linda?

Well Sara is coming in under a standard Valet contract. Which gives her the right to walk Scott and I am assuming Nash down to the ring any time they have a match. Also so you know Nash and Hall both walk each other down and always have. She can cheer them on and can interfere in some of their matches.

How is she allowed to interfere in the matches Linda? Are there set rules or is she free to do what she wants when she is down there?

She can distract the ref, get in the way and can touch the other wrestlers so long as it doesn't change an outcome that is preset. She also can get a little physical with the wrestlers but she not supposed to be too physical.

Shit this does not sound good to me at all.

No Frank it not at all. Plus depends on what Scott and Nash contracts say about what their Valets can do. If they have clauses that they do more I will know as soon as we get the contracts this evening.

So in other words she can make life a living hell for anyone that Hall and Nash go against in the ring?

That about sums it up Frank yes

Does Bradshaw have the right to ask for a Valet?

No but if he did I would let him have one. You think Heaven going to ask to walk him down?

If Sara is near the right I would bet on it.

Well that is something we will have to think about and see what happens. Bradshaw has worked with Taker and Kane before so it wouldn't be out of place as long as one of them went too. And with Sara and the other one going down it not like Kane or Taker wouldn't demand to go anyway

I got a feeling trouble is coming big time Linda..

Vince who was thinking and just listening to Linda and Frank looks at Frank and frowns. Frank knows he not going to like what Vince is about to say.

Shit and Frank that doesn't even count with the hell she can cause them away from the ring. I mean she can't do a lot in the Arenas but at the hotels or where ever else they go might be a different story.

Hell maybe some one needs to sit Heaven down and explain that this bitch is going to be in her face when ever she can then.

Actually Frank, that not a bad idea. But then maybe if we are lucky Kane or Taker will do just with her themselves. But either way I think that I will have a talk with her too. I want her to know if it ever gets too much to be with the Brothers that I will pull her and still keep her. That we will find room for her some where else or even as a single.

I think you should talk to her too Vince but I wouldn't count on her ever walking away from Taker and Kane dear. Some thing tells me that girl is planning on keeping those guys closer for a long time.

I for one hope you are right Linda.

Who know Frank maybe Sara might be the fire that Heaven needs to keep her grounded and with a mission of her own. I got a feeling with the way those three are already that any one dumb enough to mess with any one of them is in for a hell on like none they ever experienced before.

I think you just might be right Vince. But I will be keeping and eye on Sara and all of them when it comes to those three. And hell actually I will be keeping my eyes on that whole group of them.

We want you to do just that Frank.

What is the story with Hunter and X-Pac when it comes to Nash and Hall? Is Heaven as safe with them as I though she was? Or do I have to worry about them too now?

The boys, Chyna, and Nash and Hall where all really good friends, before Hall hit bottom. They all ran together. Hall and kid are distance cousins and before Scott hurt Bradshaw and slept with Sara that whole group ran together which included Rob till he hooked up with Molly.

All right Linda so I know she safe with some but any chance of the three going back to Hall and Nash side?

No way in Hell Frank. Not even Kid and that I can promise you. Scott hurt him in a lot of ways caused him to go off the deep end with the drugs himself. Matter of fact a few of them have had hard times with drugs it runs with the business which is why none flinched when Molly had her mouth going. So no it not going to happen cause Hunter and Chyna would kill him.

Good to hear Vince.

Yeah even better to hear was that Bob told me Hunter is his nephew. And actually Twister was one of his first partners. So I would say that Heaven is very safe with that group. If not Bob and Twister would be coming after them.

Well then Vince that is one good thing then. Maybe we will have a few surprises for Paulie if he tries any of his shit. Or I guess I should say when.

I hope so for Heaven sake Frank.

Linda and Vince I was wondering if it would be alright to stop in and talk to Bob when he got in tonight? Or I can wait to tomorrow if you would prefer.

Sure that won't be a problem. We put Stephanie and Shane in their own suite here so that one bedroom if you need it is yours. I know you where planning on staying with your family but it here if things get too late or if trouble comes up that we need to handle

Thank you Vince, I might just take you up on that. It might work out for the best with everything that is going on. I still have to go and visit and I know Reno supposed to some time tonight too. I wish that he could actually stay at Heavens but I don't think even Taker and Kane can pull that one off. I still can't believe that they got Heaven to let him ride with them.

Maybe Taker is good for her like Bradshaw says.

I am thinking he right Linda. Though Heaven, being Heaven did test Reno before they even got out of Chicago.

Oh no Frank how did she do that?

Not really sure yet Vince he said he tell me when he seen me later. But I do know she cost him a ticket before he even got out of Chicago and I am guessing he might have been the first one.

They all laugh and Linda shakes her head.

Something tells me that not the only ticket that will be gotten on this trip. Especially being it that group, with their wild road ways.

Heck Linda from what Reno says it already wasn't and while I was talking to him four of your Wrestlers pulled a stunt and were getting pulled over for at least one some of them even more then that.

Linda shakes her head and looks at Vince and Frank.

Something tells me that some wrestlers are going to owing us charity work big time. Let me guess Jeff, Kane, Bradshaw and.

And Heaven would be the fourth one in that group. Though Heaven and Hardy where the worst from what I heard. And actually I am hoping that Taker busted Heaven ass for her part in it.

Really what did she do Frank?

Well Vince from what Reno said they where racing and Kane and Bradshaw where on one side and wouldn't let her pass them. So Heaven went up and around on the other and popped a wheelie as she pulled in front of Hardy.

Is she nuts? I mean of all people to do that in front of Jeff and him in a car and her on that bike of hers. She could have been hurt or killed?

Yeah Linda a part of her is nuts on that cycle of hers. And a part of her just doesn't not even care or realize that any one else cares. How she never done more then lay that bike down a few times is beyond me.

Well I hope Taker does bust her ass. And the rest of them too for getting her to do something like that.

I told Reno to tell him he should do just that Vince. So I know she got a few tickets for that little stunt of hers. Plus from what I am gathering almost every one in that group had at least one already.

Well then looks like they might all owe the WWF some Charity work and I thinking it might be time for another auction. And I believe maybe some driving school for a few of them. And I hope Taker did spank her too. I don't want to see her hurt or any of them.

Well Linda darling any thing you want to do to them you set up and I will make sure that they all do what you want. All of them and that include Taker and Kane.

All right Vince I will set something up maybe give Heaven a taste of what happens so maybe she won't get out of control like Jeff, Kane and Bradshaw. Not that so far anything we have done to them has mattered.

Well honey who knows if they get Heaven into trouble with them with Taker that might work better then anything we have. After all who could control that group if he wanted too?

Yes you might just be right because Taker could control that group if he wanted. And the only time he gets tickets when he in a pissed off mood or trying to keep an eye on Kane because of that group or some thing had gone wrong. So we will just have to hope he steps in when it comes to them and Heaven.

Yes Linda we will dear. Well Frank is there is not anything else because I am betting you would like to go see your family.

Frank glances down at his watch and nods with a little frown.

Actually Vince I don't have any thing more and if you or Linda don't I do need to head to my brothers. I was hoping to hear for Reno by now that they made it to Heaven and Rob's house but maybe they stopped some where on the way home other then to eat.

That could be Frank or maybe they took some time out to do something on the way. I am sure they are fine and that he will be calling you when they get there.

I am too Linda but if there is nothing else I should head on out.

Vince stands and shakes hands with Frank. Linda gets up and hugs him and smiles. Vince then hands him a key to the suite that they are using.

Frank come and go as you need to.

Stop worrying Frank you have Reno there and I am betting he good at his job.

He is Linda only one I would trust watching her back like this. Do you two want me to walk you back to the hotel?

Thank you Frank but no actually Linda and I are going to have dinner here and then take a walk but we will be there later. And if you need us just call. We have a Limo back at the hotel at your disposal while you are here.

Thank you Vince and Linda then I will be back later. And if I hear anything from Tim I will let you know then in less it important.

That sounds good Frank. Also don't forget to bring all your family around for Friday night house show. I am sure some of the guys and girls would love to meet them.

Thank you I will Vince. I will see you later.

Frank shakes hand once more with each of them before turning and heading out of the restaurant to head for the hotel and Limo. Linda smiles at Vince as he sat down and puts an arm around her pulling her closer.

You did real good hiring him Linda.

Yes Honey I think so too. I think he will be good not just for this trouble with Heaven and Paulie but also for the WWF all together.

I agree. Now let's just hope that Bob doesn't bring us too much bad news. And that we can keep Sara in line because I think she is going to be a big problem.

I think so too Linda so lets hope that Frank can keep control over that whole group. If not I personally will give Heaven permission to kick her ass. And Taker and Kane to go after Nash and Hall.

I will second that Vince and after watching her kick Molly ass I think she could do it without a problem. I just worried that either Taker will pull away from Heaven for fear of causing her trouble like Rob says. Or that Heaven will pull away from Taker and Kane to protect them from Sara.

Well then all we can do Baby is hope that the other is too stubborn to let go. And if not there is always Kane who we know fight to the death for that big brother of his.

Linda smiles and nod.

Yes Kane will do that and I bet for Heaven too Vince. But I think they all would.

So do I honey, so now let's call that waitress over and order dinner and another drink and then let's go for a walk.

That sounds so good Vince lets. And no shop talks till after the walk.

You have a deal dear.

Vince calls over the waitress and they order dinner and a drink and sit there enjoy each other company and not talking about work at all. Once dinner is over they head out of the restaurant and for a walk.


	115. Chapter One Hundred and Fourteen

**Author Notes: Sorry it been so long but I am hoping this is the start of me back on track. Hope you enjoy it and I will have more soon. **

**Cat Lea Takersdarkone**

**Chapter One-Fourteen**

Sara who sulked all the way up to the suite in the elevator walks into the rooms and over to the windows looking out. Kevin and Show look at each other shaking their heads and then over at Scott who looks totally unsure as if he should touch her even let alone speak to her. He goes to walk over to her glancing at Kevin who shakes his head no and nods toward a room that will be his and Sara. After they get rid of the bell hop Kevin motions for Show to get Scott to go lay down for a bit he can tell if Scott had his way right now a drink is what he be having. Both men know this is going to be rough to pull off but that they had to do their best. Kevin also knew if anyone could fuck them up it would be the blond bitch in the room, Sara. Show comes over and puts his arm over Scott shoulder and walks him into his and Sara room. Sara glances at them and look back out the window. Kevin sits down on the couch and watches Sara for a few minutes more minutes. After a few Kevin clears his throat and waits for Sara to turn around. Show comes out closing Scott door and mouth Scott laying down, but is chicken to be in on this conversation heads for his own room glancing at Kevin with a grin. Kevin nods back and then Show goes on in closing his door. She turns around and glared a bit at Kevin for a few seconds. Finally Kevin laughs out right and shakes his head.

"I see you are the same bitch you where before you left Sara."

"Yeah Kevin and did you think I would change? Hell because if you ever think I will you can go fuck yourself Nash."

"No Sara, one thing I didn't think you would ever do is change. And that bitch is why I want to talk to you once more and without Scott out here. So get your ass over here and don't make me get up and get you. Because this talk is between you and me and is damn important if you want to stay."

"And if I don't want to come over there and sit and listen to more of your bull shit. Then just what are you going to do about it Nash? Come on big Sexy how do you plan on making me listen to you or any of you?"

Kevin laughs and shakes his head.

"Be smart and don't test me Sara. I promise you that if you test me you will lose and be sore after you do."

"You know one thing Heaven did get right you are nothing but a big dumb blond. An ass who thinks he can control people. Well baby maybe that whore can be controlled but trust me I can't."

"You know Sara, Heaven calling me that was actually funny because even through she was scared of me it was her way of telling me that she knew I was the guy who was going to rape her and had smacked her around. And I actually am jealous of Taker because I bet she is one hell of a fire cracker in bed. Even if she is scared up some, but with those tattoos covering her she was hot enough to make me and Show both fuck the hell out of a couple women apiece after watching her and Taker make out in the hallway. I am betting Taker is in her long and hard and deep. Hell maybe even Kane. And lucky men I bet too cause she is one thing your not Sara and never where. No two things one a biker one hundred percent and two a woman."

"Fuck you Nash."

"No Sara you will never be fucking me but then being I wouldn't fuck you when you where Mark's I sure the hell won't be doing you being you're Scott's. I might if I get lucky be fucking Heaven. I bet she is as sweet as candy. Wonder if she tastes sweet? Wonder if Taker is on a sugar high like never before."

Sara picks up an ashtray and throws it at Nash who swats it away and laughs.

"Now get your ass over here so we can talk Sara."

She stands there glaring Icy at him. He stands up and stalks over to her grabbing her wrist but instead of pulling her over to the couch he yanks open the doors to the balcony. She realizes too late that she misjudged him this time as he pulls her out there shutting the door behind them. He then sits down in a lounge chair pulling her over his knee moving her skirt up and spanking her ass about a dozen times hard to she cries for him to stop that he is hurting. He then hits her about three more times before stopping. He then sits her up and glares at her.

"First of all the last three where just a warning about hurting Scott."

"You have no right to do that. I am not yours and you can't control me."

"I warned you at the airport not to fuck with me Sara. And I have all the right in the world too and I have Paul and Andy permission to do it any time I feel the need. Now that is your last and final warning Sara. Just keep it going and you are going home and I will make sure I find Scott a woman who would love him. Hell maybe I will even find him a way to have a little piece of Heaven. And don't even threaten me about telling him because you know the Wolfpack or the Outsiders always came first even over you."

She just glares because she knows he is right. And that even though she can get away with anything with Scott, Kevin in Scott eyes is god. She knows that if Kevin told him to dump her he would do it at a moments notice.

"Good now that we have that settled sit your ass in that other chair and you and I are going to talk. A quick and meaning full one and then you will go in and keep Scott mind of the booze the rest of the night. Oh and he is to have none so find any way you can to keep him enjoying himself and I know you know what I mean."

"Fine I am sure that I can come up with a few ways to do just that."

"I knew you could Sara that one thing you are good at."

Sara gets up and sits down in the other chair and watches Nash. She wiggles a little because he did hurt her ass. Her wiggling only makes him smile.

"First of all fuck with Scott head even a little and I will make sure you disappear. And I mean for good even Taker would thank me for that. So you do what ever Scott wants or ask you to do. And you make him the love of your life. You fuck anyone that not Scott and it will be the last person you ever fuck."

"Fine I understand what your saying Kevin."

"Now here are your rules about Taker and Kane. I don't care how you many ways you find to bother them or how often because the more the better. You are here to make their life a living hell and there will be more but I don't have all of that yet. I want you in their faces as much as you can. But you don't do anything physical with them till I tell you. But I will promise you if you be the good little girl then I will let you get physical with them as soon as I can and as often as I can."

"All right Kevin I will do what you want. I call Taker regularly to piss him off can I still do that?"

"Sure. Hell you can do that a little later to night after I hear that they are at Heaven and Rob's house. I will let you know but most likely you would get his voice mail and I doubt he would call you back."

"Yeah if he is on his bike he won't answer it. Though I still could leave him a message just to piss him off? That way when I do call him later he will already be pissed."

"All right Sara then go ahead but here use my phone I want his number any way because I was told to get it. I didn't think you would have it."

"Oh yeah I have it got my own source to keep getting it every time he changes. It great cause no matter how often he changes his phone number he has to keep giving it to work and therefore I keep getting it."

"Well good. Wait could your source get you Heaven number?"

"Sure why not she would have to put it on her forms for work like every one else."

"Good I will have you get that because for some reason Andy can't seem to find out what it is. But for now go ahead and call Taker and leave him a message."

Kevin flips his phone to her and watches as she dial Taker number and waits for the voice mail to pick it up. When it does she grins and starts talking.

"Mark Callaway you dumb mother fucking bastard. So you rotten fucking bastard when I was your wife I wasn't good enough for you and you fucking dumb ass brother to be part of the Brother of Destruction. I couldn't be part of the great and mighty Deadman Inc. No you guy didn't need or want a woman she would just fuck it all up right. And when I begged you to help me get a contract you wouldn't lift a finger to help me but now some scared up whore comes crawling to your bed and she right where you swore no woman would be. Hell I bet she gives you great head Mark after all you so moaned about when I wouldn't. Or does she moan Taker when you do her with your tiny ass cock. I bet she does but then fuck I knew how to moan it too when I wanted something from you. But with her come on Mark even the diva bitches like Molly and Trish bodies are better. But for now you keep doing her. And you want a divorce well not happening as long as she part of the Brothers. Oh and when I get to be there tell her watch her back cause she thinks she something giving Kev the message for me. She going to be hurting big ass time that what she is and you taught me to fight Taker. So tell your little whore that can't give you what you always wanted and that is kids. Oh and tell her that I will be meeting her in her yard or so she thinks it is. Hope you like your whores with no teeth because I plan on punching a few of hers out. Oh wait she scared so I guess you don't care what she looks like but you tell the bitch to bring hell any time she thinks she can. But that when she does I plan on kicking her ass. And I know you won't call me back but you might what to let her listen to this and I will be calling you back you prick."

The phone beeps and it goes to options which she hits the button for urgent then hangs up looking up at Kevin.

"There one message to piss off Taker."

"Good that will work well. Though I bet you Heaven will have something to say about you message."

"I hope the whoring bitch does. I mean what she going to do? I bet she nothing at all to worry about."

Kevin laughs and shakes his head.

"Sara I wouldn't bet on that from what Show and a few people says. But some thing tells me you will be finding out when you met Heaven.

"I am not afraid of the bitch."

"I don't know if that good or bad but Paulie will be happy you're not cause I am betting Molly sure the hell is now."

"Fuck Molly should be afraid of me with what she did to me. I still want a piece of her ass for the shit she caused me."

"Well Sara I hate to tell you this but most likely Molly will be untouchable. Paulie is her brother so guess you should know that."

"What? You have got to be fucking kidding me Nash?"

"Nope sorry Sara but she is so I would forget about what ever you have against each others."

Sara glares at Kevin and says nothing. Kevin shakes his head and knows this is something that he has to run past Andy because having Sara back with Scott is good but it could be bad too.

"I not saying I will or I won't Kevin but I will think about it. I owe that bitch so much and then some. But I will talk to you first."

"Well I guess that something."

"Yes it is, so now Kev just what are my rules about Heaven?"

"Sara as is stands right now say what you want but careful touching her as we don't want you losing your rights at ring side."

"But what if we go at it away from the WWF? Then is it still hands off of her or what?"

"If it away from here we will take it case by case. I know you want to get in her face and most likely more. But be warned Sara from what Show and some of the others say she can really fight with the best of them."

"Yeah we so can I Nash. After all don't forget that Taker is the one that taught me how do take care of my self and how to fight not to run. I just love that I might just get to use it on the whore he is sleeping with. Oh and don't forget too that I have always known how to fight dirty."

"Now that is one thing I do know Sara. Later I will have you call your friend and see if you can get her Cell. Then maybe I will let you have some fun."

Sara laughs. Kevin smiles but then turns serious.

"On another note though Sara, I need you to listen because this is very serious too. If we end up in a match with them I want you to watch Scott back at all times. That goes for matches with Bradshaw too or even DX. Because a lot of people feel they owe Scott pay back for what happened."

"I know that Kevin and I will watch his back. After all I know that why you brought me back right?"

"Yeah that and to make Takers and Kane life hell. So make sure what ever you do though that Scott is top priority no matter what. I don't want him hurt and if he gets hurt cause you did something you will pay for it."

"Fine I am not stupid I know how protective you are of him."

"I mean it Sara and if you are smart you will remember it."

"I said fine. I will remember and he will be my first concern."

"Good."

"Is there anything else?"

"No that it for right now but there will be more later on, but for now why don't you go check on Scott. See what you can do to keep his mind off things. And keep a good eye on him tomorrow at this meeting with Vince and Linda."

"I will go do that. And trust me Kevin I want back here so I will make sure he doesn't take a drink."

"Glad to hear it."

Sara gets up and head to the door and goes to open it but stops and turns back around to look at Kevin with a bit of a smirks."

"Oh and Kevin any time you want to spank me you can because I love to be spanked just ask Scott."

She then turns and walks on in walking past Big Show with a smirk. Kevin shakes his head as Big Show comes out and looking back over his shoulder.

"So you spanked her Kev?"

"Yep and something tells me it won't be the first or last one she gets either. But then hell if Scott reaps the rewards that a good thing too."

Both men laugh and nod.

"So are you going to be calling Andy soon Kevin?"

"Actually he will be calling us soon Show. And I think I need to warn him that we have trouble on our hands."

"Yeah and something tells me a lot of it with Sara here."

"Got the same feeling Show got the same damn feeling. She just better remember that Scott comes first. And that he best be the only one she fucking better sleep with."

Show nods. And Kevin looks at him with a look he gets the meaning of right away.

"I mean it too Show. I know you and her got together a few times while she was with Taker. After all Kane did a number on you the time he found out. But from this point forward Sara is off limits to everyone but Scott."

"I know man and I wouldn't fuck around on Scott. Hell man you know I consider him like a brother."

"Good just wanted to make that clear is all cause with her we all know what she can be like."

"Yeah we do."

Kevin gets up.

"Right now I think I am going to grab a shower before Andy does call."

"Sounds good might do the same and might cut down on the noise that will be coming from Scott room soon."

"God I hope so if not going to have to get a few girls up here even if it a few of the Divas."

"Shit Kevin even Divas will do right now. Hell this is going to be a long weekend."

"Damn right. Shit I need a shower just thinking of it."

"Me too my friend, me too."

Both men laugh and nod. Kevin head on in to his room while Big Show does the same just as some moaning starts to come from Scott and Sara room.


	116. Chapter One Hundred and Fifteen

**Author Notes: I would like to "Thank you" all for the reviews and staying with me. I am back to writing but still having a very busy and unhealthy summer. Here is another chapter and I promise I will have more up shortly at least before the weekend if not before the day is out. So please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Cat Lea Takersdarkone**

**Chapter One-Fifteen**

Heaven had directed Taker off the highway and on into a residential area. They head down a winding wooded street with a small handful of houses on it.. They come to a dead end street and head toward the last house on it. They finally stop in front of a driveway with an iron gate across it. The property has a high stone fence going all the way around the huge piece of property. There are camera upon the wall in many spots. Heaven hangs on tighter to Taker as he stops near a security code box. She is barely breathing as she clings to Taker's back looking at the property. He can feel her shaking against his back. The look in her eye is pure terror as if she has seen a ghost. Bradshaw moves her bike up next to them and places a hand on her back. This causes her to jump then look at him. He speaks softly to her while the others in the group watches on. Taker tightens his hold on her hands that are around him turning slightly so he can watch her closely. Al move Bradshaw bike up closer just in case. Reno slides his bike up just in case she decides to run. While Kane moves his up behind Taker's next to Reno's bike so that Heaven knows that he is near.

"It time honey for you to come home. Heaven you should have been home a long time ago sweet heart. It the right time now so much is changed for you and it will be good I promise kiddo."

"Maybe, but what if maybe it's just too late to come home Shaw? What if I took to long to make it back and now maybe I shouldn't be here?"

"Little girl it never, and I mean never too late for you to come home where you are supposed to be. Your Mom and Dad would want you back home here with your brother. This was the home they took you to right after you got out of the hospital after Rob found you. This is the house you did most of your growing up in. This is your home with Rob and honey now it times to reclaim it."

"But what if..."

"What if, what Heaven? Tell me please? Because baby there is no reason in hell that I can think of for you not be back home where you belong."

"Just what if you know things from the past find their way back. What if I have to get away here like last time? I couldn't stay here you know I tired just couldn't."

"I know you couldn't Heaven. I know hell we all know how badly you tried to stay put after what he did to you."

Heaven sighs and looks down.

"I did try too but what if it all happens again Shaw?"

"Heaven if you're asking me what if the nightmares come back. The terrors that he can get to you again honey then you have to learn to trust us to help you. Plus I am sorry darling seems from the last couple of night that they already are back with you. Plus from what I am seeing and figuring they have been for months now. And no one is going to hurt you here honey. Hell this place is safer then any place else you could be."

Heaven nods and takes a gulp of air putting her head on Takers back looking up some at Bradshaw and whisper.

"Yeah they have been back for a while now. Hell about six months now. I think Spit has slept in my room more then her own just to make sure I was ok."

"Ok then so being home is not going to make it any worst baby girl."

"I know John it just I am scared. Maybe not just of Paulie getting me here but about all the memories that are buried here."

"Baby I know that you're scared of the memories. Hell the Deadman that you are hanging on to like he a life line know that you are scared to death right now. But baby what you need to know is it all right to be scared. And you need to remember what Kane been telling you since you got here honey your not alone. Hell we all have been telling you that. You need to remember Heaven that we are here and will help you any way we can."

Heaven looks at Bradshaw and then up into Takers eyes as he is watching her and nods at her. She then looks around the group of friends and tries to smile.

"A part of me knows you're right John. I know I am not alone for the first time in a long time. And I can do this it is time to come home and time to put the ghost of the past to rest. But I am still so scared. I only been home once since Mom and Dad death."

"I know Heaven. So just hold on to Mark tightly and try to breath. This really is where you belong to be kid. It's been way to long. And Hells you been gone for all the wrong reasons too."

Taker leans over and kisses Heaven gently on the lips. At the same time pulling her into him tighter and holding her so she feels safe.

"I love you My Angel so how about letting us help you little one. After all that part of what we have started the others day was being there for each other. You did tell me that you where mine right Heaven? You are mine and I am yours?"

"You're right my love it is what I told you. I am yours and will be till you tell me to leave. So yep I will let you help me. I might have trouble some times but I will work on letting you all help me if you are all sure that what you want."

"Good I like when my little girl lets me in and not cuts me out. And we will help you learn to trust us and let us in. Now Ms. Heaven Hells-End Darkside lets say you open these gates and lets us into your world. Let us take you on home where you should be baby girl of mine."

"I think that would be a good thing Taker. And I want you all in my life and that is every part of it. It is important for me to have you and Kane and all these guys in my life as part of it and as part of all your lives."

Heaven leans up and kisses Taker softly but with a lot of passion for a second. She then leans over and kisses Bradshaw gently on the lips before hugging Jazz who just smiles at her big time.

"Jazzy what are you giving me that grin for?"

"Cause Bitch I knew you come home one day and glad I was here to be part of it. Bradshaw right should have been years ago kid. But either way just glad you finally are listening and understanding this is where you belong."

"Yeah Jazz your right he is right this time. I know you and Rob and Al all have told me this too. I guess I just had to wait to the right time even if I didn't listen till the time was right."

"Hells with you it couldn't have been any other time. You could never listen to us after all you could not handle us being right and you wrong."

"How fucking Right you are Jazzy, how fucking right you are. Hell you all know I hate doing what others is telling me is right. You also all know this is one of the few times that I will openly admit to being wrong."

This causes Jazz, Bradshaw and Al to laugh shaking their heads. Heaven looks at them and grins widely at them all.

"Yeah Bitch we know. Now open the damn gate if you're ready."

"All right time for me to come home."

With that Heaven takes a deep breath and leans over and punches in a code into the box next to the driveway. The big iron gates slowly rolls back on its track. She looks almost a little scared and is holding her breath. Bradshaw reaches out a hand again touching her arm softly and causing her to look at him. He winks at her and then smiles. Taker tightens his hold on her hands as she tightens her arms around him. She places her head on Taker's back once more.

"Are you ready My Angel?"

"As ready as I will ever be my big guy. Let's do this before I turn chicken and run. Cause with the looks Reno has been giving me I think he is afraid that is exactly what I was or am going to do."

Heaven turns and glances at Reno then smiles at him. He smiles back at Heaven and shakes his head with a grin. Kane reaches over and puts a hand on Reno shoulder as a look of hope passes between them. She then glances up at Taker who grins back and turns back around on his bike but still has Heaven hands.

"Good girl baby. Then let's do this now before you can change your mind. Not that we would let you."

Taker puts his bike in gear and pulls on through the gates with Heaven holding on tightly and breathing deeply. Heaven is still shaking but is happy and smiling. They are followed by Bradshaw and Jazz then the rest of the group. Taker heads down the driveway stopping near the garage where Robs Car is parked. Everyone pulls up near Takers bike and they start getting off and grabbing their bags. Heaven slides off Takers bike after he stops and shuts it off. She looks around her and the turns looking up at Taker and smiles up at him. Taker smiles down at her getting off of his bike and then he pulls her closer to him. He then leans down kissing her softly while running a hand slightly into her down hair. She returns the kiss with a slight moan before he pulls back some.

"Are you happy little one?"

Heaven laughs as everyone starts gathering around and nods kissing Taker for a second again and then pull back so that she can look around at everyone.

"Yeah I am very happy. I think Bradshaw and Rob are right it is time I come home. This is where I should be Taker. It is where I really do need to be especially right now."

"Good now are you sure you want us all here your first day home?"

"God yes Taker. And Mr. Undertaker you will always be welcome in my home. And if Rob starts with you fucking deck him. Because this is my house too and I plan on sharing my room with you when ever we are here."

"I will do that darling especially if he hurts you in any way. Oh and I plan on sharing that room with you any time we are here. But then I plan on sharing any room you sleep in no matter where we are."

"Good I like that idea Big Guy. Matter of fact I plan on the same thing. Sleeping in your arms where I am safe is something I am looking forward to baby."

Taker leans over and kisses her deeply and then kisses to her ear. He whispers into it and she starts to blush.

"Yes Angel I am looking forward to you sleeping in my arms too and naked as a jaybird and exhausted from the hot steamy sex I have in mind for my little wildcat."

Heaven blushes deeper and Taker softly licks her ear then blows in it. This causes her to partly moan that ends in a purr wiggling closer to him. Kane walks over and pulls them apart and grins at Taker and then down at Heaven who he wraps his arms around. Taker looks at Kane and raises an eye brow at him with a bit of a pout.

"Kane my little brother is there something I or should I say that we can do for you?"

"Yeah Big Brother if you stop pouting there is. "

"I don't pout Little Brother."

"Actually Taker since meeting this little girl you do when someone breaks you apart. The bottom lip comes out and you get this pouting look on your face."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"No I don't. Do I Heaven?"

"Yes you do. Doesn't he Heaven?"

Both Taker and Kane are fighting to not laugh along with the whole group. The Brothers both look down at Heaven who is grinning at them. They are waiting for an answer. Heaven smirks a little.

"No way Mr. Taker you don't pout?"

"He does too Heaven you are fibbing. Now tell the truth because we all know Taker pouts since meeting you."

"Well ok maybe Kane maybe he does just little but only when you don't get your own way. But then Kaney you are the same way. Like when I won't tell you Kane any thing that you want to know about Spitfire."

Kane looks down at Heaven and pouts making everyone laugh. He then goes to grab her and swings her over his shoulder.

"That it Bro think it going to be my turn to tan this little girls hide. Especially if she doesn't tell me about Spitfire before she gets here. So last chance here darling tell me something about her or it your ass is going to be tanned."

"Nope I am not telling you a thing about her. You will just have to wait to she gets here and find out for yourself."

"Then I am going to tan this cute little ass of yours Heaven."

"Nope that also is so not going to be happening either Kaney."

"No little girl and just why not after all I have you up and ready for it. So what is going to stop me from doing it?"

"You won't do that because Kaney like you have been telling me since I joined Deadman Inc. I am not alone here. And I believe if I asked my army for help that they would be more than willing to help me. Oh but Kane, that would not be kicking your ass but tickling the hell out of you."

Heaven reaches down and tickles his sides making him wiggle around. Kane moves Heaven down so he can see her face and she is smiling. He can also see that she might finally be starting to believe she is not alone. This causes him to grin widely at her and nods kissing her head. Kane looks over at Taker and grins even more because he can see that his brother is happy.

"Yeah my little one you're right you're not alone and glad you realize that. And I am sure some of them would help you tickle me if I tanned your ass for not telling me about Spitfire. Though I think Big Bro there would do more then tickle me."

Heaven glances back at Taker and grins. Taker smiles at her then look at Kane with a smirks and a look that tells Kane damn right it would be more then tickling.

"Yeah Kane I think you are a hundred percent right there. After all think the only one he is willing to let tan my ass is him."

"I think you're right little girl. Through something tells me Heaven that you both might enjoy him doing just that."

This causes Heaven to blush and Taker to growl a little at Kane. The group all laugh at them. Taker reaches out and takes Heaven back from Kane's hands and pulls her into his chest protectively.

"Tanning my little one ass for her not telling you about Spitfire will get you a lot more then tickled I can promise you that little Brother. And if you keep making her blush like this I might have to go back to the idea of teaching you about respecting my woman."

"Aw Bro she looks so cute though when she blushes like that."

"Yes she does but Kane you need to behave or you and I will be talking."

"Ok but she does make it hard. And I still don't think it is fair that she won't tell me about this girl that she setting me up with."

"Aw poor baby brother but I am sure Kane that she has her reasons. If nothing else to torture you for making her blush so much. I think you and Rainbow Bright both seem be having way to much fun doing that to my baby here."

"Well it is fun Taker and I think if any one is making her blush more them me and Hardy it you big Bro."

Taker looks over at Jeff how nods and then down at Heaven and smirks.

"I know but I can do that after all she is mine. And that is something you and Hardy boy over there should remember. So you knock it off for now and just live with the fact that you have to wait till Spitfire gets here to know about her. That is in less Heaven here changes her mind and tells you."

"No way in hell Taker is that going to be happen. Sorry Partner but I think you need to see her before you get any ideas about her. And I can't wait to you do."

"Heaven you are Brat kid."

Kane leans over and kisses Heaven and then smiles up at Taker. Heaven grins at Kane and nod her head yes.

"Yep Kane I am a Brat but you love me any way. And now you all know I can be a brat when I want too or a bitch because I am one of those too. So now everyone I would like to welcome you all to mine and Rob's home. And if Taker will put me down why don't we all go in and I can show you all around. And everyone please make your selves at home. Our home is yours while you are all here."

Taker kisses her and puts her down on her feet taking her hand and grabbing his and her stuff. She smiles up at him and then turns and leads them all to the door. Rob who got there a few hours ago comes out standing on the steps looking at Heaven as she comes up the stairs. When she gets to the top she lets go of Taker's hand and moves to Rob who reaches out and hugs her to him. Both of them have tears in their eyes.

"Welcome Home little sister. I am glad you are finally coming home Heaven. It really is way over due honey."

"Thank you big brother, I am glad I am home now too. And Robbie I know it over due but glad we are here together now. "

"Me too Hells and you know Mom and Dad would want you home again especially Heaven, with Paulie getting out of prison on Friday."

"I know they would want me here. Hell this is where they were coming to take me back too. Rob it feels right coming home right now. But I am not going to worry about Paulie getting out on Friday. Or even me here for my protection. I am going to be happy that I am home where I loved growing up."

"Heaven please honey."

"Nope Robbie sorry but I just want to come home. I want to be around my family and friends and just enjoy my life and where I am at. All the rest I can't change so why should I worry about it. I will be what it is."

"But Heaven you still need to be careful and to think about things before you do them. It doesn't have to be his way."

"I know Rob but what I need right now is to just be able to come home. I need to be able to just relax and enjoy being home for the first time in years. Please it what I need."

"Ok you win for now Hells. Let's get them all in and show them where we grew up. And figure out who sleeping where."

Rob looks at Heaven as the rest stand there watching and then over at Taker. He glances at Bradshaw and then notice that he and Jazz are holding hands and frown a little. Heaven notices this as does Bradshaw and Jazz who drop hands both looking opposite ways. Heaven hugs Rob and pulls him closer so she can whisper to him without everyone hearing.

"You leave them be do you hear me big brother. I want him happy and it about time he moves on. She just the girl that can do that for him and it time they stopped this being best buddies and go for what will make them both happy."

"But Kid."

"No Rob I mean it if fuck with them in any way and I will hurt you. It time you let the idea of me and Bradshaw being together go. We tried over and over and it was not meant to be. And weather you like it or not I found the guy I know could make me happy again."

"Damn it Hells. You and Bradshaw should have been if not for Paulie."

Heaven flinches a little and tightens her hug on Rob.

"Big Brother going to tell you this just once I want you to end this thought of us together. I love him and he loves me but that not going to fix what happen."

"Fine but there are so many good and decent guys out there and even in our company. Let me introduce you to them. Maybe you could find one that some day you could say yes and marry."

Heaven sighs shaking her head then glances over her shoulder at Taker who tenses up some watching Rob and Heaven.

"If you want me here Robert then it time you get use to him and I. He is who makes me happy and who I plan on staying with. And yes that does mean my room too. I don't want to meet any of these guys you want me too. I am happy now let me be happy living my life here at home Plus I told you a long time ago so you know Robbie I am never going to marry anyone."

Rob growls a little and Heaven pulls away and turns toward everyone moving into Takers arms knowing Rob has not learned yet and that as much as she was hoping to have an end to his trying to control her that it not going to happen yet. Taker tightens his grip on her and pulls her closer. Rob turns and head into the house followed by Heaven and Taker then the rest of the group.


End file.
